


Serpientes Inefables Vol. 2

by KittyPasta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Angels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens), Multi, Pregnancy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Snakes, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 55
Words: 131,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPasta/pseuds/KittyPasta
Summary: Esta historia relata las vidas de los hermanos Crowley Fell, diez años después de los sucesos de Serpientes Inefables. Con edades que van desde los dieciséis años de la menor, Crepa, a los veintidós años del mayor, Terry, estos jóvenes mitad ángel y mitad demonio buscarán iniciar sus propias historias tal y como hicieron sus padres. Poseen gustos, personalidades y metas muy diferentes, pero en el fondo los mueve el deseo común de ser tan felices como Aziraphale y Crowley.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Dagon/Uriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Estos pequeños diálogos fueron de los primeros que hice sobre los hijos inefables "de grandes". De modo que Serpientes Inefables Vol. 2 empezará con el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Crepa. Espero que puedan disfrutarlos tanto como yo.
> 
> Para mayor comprensión de este fanfic, les recomiendo haber leído antes Serpientes Inefables y Serpientes Inefables Fictober. Este último lo hice como podrán adivinar para el reto de octubre, y encontrarán toda la información necesaria sobre los hermanos Crowley Fell (y sí, habrá algunos spoilers, pero a estas alturas creo que ya lo saben demasiadas personas, así que...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los primeros diálogos alusivos a los hermanos Crowley Fell de mayores, específicamente sobre los dulces dieciséis de Crepa.

Dulces Dieciséis

Aziraphale: Pronto serán los dulces dieciséis de Crepa... ¿ya han pensando en un regalo para ella?

Moonie: ¡Una fiesta estilo princesa! Es lo que más le gusta...

Crowley: Por supuesto, eso está hecho, pero debemos pensar en regalos lindos, dignos de ella... ¿Terry? ¿Ideas?

Terry: Un unicornio.

Crowley: Están extintos hace rato y lo sabes...

Terry: Tú preguntaste.

Crowley: ........

Michael: ¿Y un vestido de diseñador? A las chicas les fascina eso de tener ropa de marca...

Neil: ¿Insinúas que Crepita es interesada? 😡

Michael: ¡No, no, no quise decir eso...!

Neil: ¡Repítelo a ver si tienes agallas!

Terry: ¡Neil, no empieces! Por Dios...

Raven: Déjalo, no puede evitar portarse como un idiota cuando se meten con su princesa...

Neil: ¿QUIÉN TE PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN?

Aziraphale (sonriendo): Qué lindas son las reuniones familiares 😌

Crowley (tratando de calmar las aguas): Bueno, basta, ¡en vez de pelear propongan cosas! ¿Raven?

Raven (sonriendo de forma maligna): Ya que mi hermanita se está haciendo mujer, Lilith y yo podríamos regalarle cositas muy divertidas... 😏😏

Neil: ¡Ni se te ocurra profanar la pureza de Crepa con tus ideas puercas! 👿👿

Terry: ¿Es en serio, Raven? 😒

Aziraphale (todavía sonriendo): ¿Cosas divertidas? ¡Pero si eso se oye muy bien!

Crowley: Ángel, cómo te explico...

..................................................................................

Dulces Dieciséis: Regalo sorpresa 

Raven: Hermanita, ahora que estás por cumplir 16 eres casi una mujer. Te mereces un buen regalito de nuestra parte...

Crepa: Ustedes nunca me han regalado nada bueno 😒

Lilith: ¡Oh, pero esta vez es diferente! Te compramos algo y lo dejamos en tu cuarto. Seguro que te gusta 😉😉

Crepa: ¿Qué hicieron...? (Entra a su cuarto y encuentra una caja con lencería sexy)

Raven (desde la puerta): ¡Te dijimos que te gustaría! 😂😂

Crepa: Pero esto... ¡voy a ir casi desnuda si me pongo esto! O//////O

Lilith: ¿Y quién va a verte? Nosotras nos vamos y te dejamos probártelo tranquila. ¡Vamos, saca al demonio que hay en ti! ;)

Crepa (se lo prueba, avergonzada): Es demasiado sexy para mí... ¡Qué vergüenza! Mejor me lo quito antes que mami Zira o papi Crowley me vean así...

Neil: Oye, Crepita, ¿tienes por casualidad un...?

Crepa (cerrando la puerta de golpe): ¡¡NOOOOO, NO ENTRES!! 😱😱

Neil: ¡Auch! ¡Mi nariz....! ¡Me rompiste la nariz! 😵😵

Crepa: ¡Lo siento mucho, hermano, pero fue por causas de fuerza mayor! >/////<


	2. La fiesta más dulce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia Crowley Fell ha planeado el mejor de los cumpleaños para Crepa, la bebé adorada de todos.

Crepa Crowley Fell, la menor de los hijos de Aziraphale y Crowley, llevaba meses preparándose para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Según las tradiciones humanas, a los dieciséis una niña dejaba de serlo para pasar a ser una señorita con todas las letras. Y aunque eso sonaba algo anticuado, el hecho de hacer una gran fiesta no estaba nada mal. La joven se levantó de la cama entusiasmada y echó un vistazo al calendario.

-Es hoy- pensó entusiasmada.- ¡Hoy es el día! Por fin podré...

-Crepa... ¿podemos pasar?- la interrumpió su madre, el ángel Aziraphale. Ella, en pijama y pantuflas, corrió a abrirle y se encontró no solo con su madre, sino también con su padre, Crowley, y con sus hermanos mayores Terry y Neil. Les sonrió con placer a todos.

-¡Mami, papi, hermanitos! ¡Que alegría verlos!

-Te trajimos algo, princesa- comentó Neil chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer un mini muffin cubierto de crema rosa y flores de azúcar; ante esa señal, los demás empezaron a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños, y poco a poco aparecieron sus otros hermanos y hermanas.

-Ay... ¡me van a hacer llorar!- protestó entre risas y algunas lágrimas, mientras recibía las felicitaciones y abrazos de todos. Crowley la retuvo contra sí un poco más, besándole el pelo con orgullo.

-Si tú quieres llorar, ¿que queda para mí que estoy viendo a mi nena hacerse mayor?- protestó en broma.- Querida, muy feliz cumpleaños para ti...

-Angelita, que todos tus sueños se vuelvan realidad hoy- le dijo su madre, también lacrimosa.

-¡Hermana, feliz cumpleaños!- terció Terry, el hermano mayor.- Que cumplas muchos más.

Crepa se repuso como pudo de la emoción y dió un pequeño mordisco al muffin, tan dulce como los deseos de su familia.- ¡Está riquísimo! Neil, ¿lo hiciste tú?

-Por supuesto, princesa. Yo mismo quería darte algo para que empieces bien tu día...

-Pero nosotros te hicimos el desayuno- interrumpió Mooninite alegremente.

-¡Ay! No puedo bajar así... ¡tengo que cambiarme primero!

-Entonces te dejaremos para que te cambies y luego, cuando bajes, desayunaremos en familia. ¡Andando!- ordenó Crowley a sus retoños, que lo siguieron obedientemente mientras reían y la felicitaban una vez más. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Crepa abrió su armario y examinó su ropa.

Su vestido para la fiesta estaba bien colgado de una percha, y sonrió al imaginarse con él esa noche; bailaría el vals con su papá, se tomaría muchas fotografías de recuerdo. Como inmortal que era, las fotos resultaban importantes. No quería olvidar jamás ese cumpleaños. Con una risita nerviosa tomó una blusa y una falda sencillas, y se cambió con un milagro para hacer más rápido. Después se peinó y se echó un rápido vistazo al espejo antes de llegar al comedor, donde su numerosa familia la esperaba con el desayuno y muchos planes para pasar el día.

-Iremos a la peluquería, nena- le informó Raven, la mayor de sus hermanas.- No te preocupes que quedarás espléndida. ¿Tienes la confirmación, verdad Lil?

-Desde luego- corroboró Lilith, la gemela de Raven.- Reservé el lugar para que podamos ir todas juntas. Mamá, ¿vas a venir?

-Querida, no será posible, Crowley y yo debemos llegar al salón de fiestas muy temprano para arreglar los últimos detalles- contestó Aziraphale.

-Yo me ocuparé de que tu pastel de cumpleaños llegue en perfectas condiciones, nena- aseguró Terry.- Iré a buscarlo con el auto de papá.

-¿Con mi Bentley? ¿Y Zira y yo como nos moveremos?

Neil observó en silencio las múltiples charlas que lo rodeaban, sobre lo que cada uno iba a hacer para darle a Crepa un cumpleaños perfecto. Era normal. Crepa era la bebé de la familia, la última serpiente en nacer de su camada, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Él mismo la había ayudado a salir del huevo, cuando la pequeña se quedara atorada dentro. Luego ella le había dado las gracias con mucha ternura, y desde entonces se había fijado la que sería su personalidad para siempre. Dulce, tímida, tan adorable como una criatura del bosque.

-Hermano, estás muy callado- lo interpeló la cumpleañera de golpe.- ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, princesa. Solo pensaba en lo bonita que lucirás esta noche. Serás la ángel más encantadora de todas.

(...)

Crepa no sentía vergüenza de su amor por las cosas infantiles: el color rosa, los globos, los vestidos de lolita y los accesorios brillantes. Su fiesta tenía temática de princesas, por lo que los colores rosa y blanco inundaban la vista. La música era alegre y juvenil, las mesas estaban decoradas con suma elegancia femenina, y ella misma hizo una aparición digna de una princesa de cuentos de hadas.

Crowley no vaciló en contratar un carruaje para que su hija pudiera llegar con estilo a la fiesta. Crepa fue todo el camino con el corazón palpitante, apretando la tela de su vestido para tratar de calmar sus nervios. Era un momento importante, y habían repasado cada detalle a lo largo de meses. ¿Por qué entonces su miedo? Estaría no solo su familia sino sus amigos de la escuela, su primo Adam y la gente de Tadfield, hasta su abuela la Todopoderosa, disfrazada de humana para no llamar la atención. Contaba con el favor del Cielo y el Infierno. 

"¿Por qué entonces siento que se me oprime el pecho?" pensó al borde de la angustia al bajar del hermoso carruaje, tomar a su padre del brazo y entrar al salón. Todos estallaron en aplausos al verla, y fue felicitada y besada por cada uno de los invitados.

-Gracias a todos... muchas gracias por estar aquí hoy...

-No nos hubiéramos perdido tu cumpleaños por nada del mundo, querida- aseguró su tía Anathema haciéndola girar con admiración.- ¡Mírate nada más! Estás tan hermosa que cuesta creer que te tuve en brazos de bebé. ¡Has crecido tan rápido...!

-Vaya que sí- murmuró su gruñón abuelo postizo, el sargento Shadwell, que a pesar de todo y su mal carácter siempre los había tratado con cariño.- Feliz cumpleaños, Crepa. Que cumplas muchos más.

-Gracias, abuelo...

-Feliz cumpleaños, nena... ¡en verdad luces como una princesita!- la elogió su abuela postiza Tracy, cuya mirada estaba llena de nostalgia.- Recuerdo el día que naciste, el día que diste tus primeros pasos... ¡que cosa hermosa es ver crecer a los niños!

Crepa se sonrojó un poco, y luego fue acaparada por sus amigos de la escuela. Todo su curso había asistido, por supuesto, y también gente de otros cursos con los que mantenía amistad. Sus hermanos y hermanas habían invitado a su vez a algunos amigos íntimos, por lo que entre una cosa y otra, su fiesta estaba realmente concurrida.

-Hija mía- susurró Aziraphale, lagrimeando sin control.- Quiero que sepas que tu papi y yo te amamos mucho. Y que deseamos que el resto de tu vida sea tan feliz como lo es hoy, aquí, rodeada de todas las personas que te quieren.

-Ay... mamá...

Crepa no quería llorar, porque sentía que si empezaba no podría parar. Era ya hora de bailar el primer vals, un honor que Crowley había esperado por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el demonio advirtió con agudeza que alguien más deseaba ese honor, alguien que no cesaba de mirar a Crepa con un extraño calor en los ojos. Al mismo tiempo, notó que Crepa escondía, detrás de su enorme sonrisa, un rictus de tensión. Como si esperara algo.

-Querido, debes bailar con nuestra hija- le susurró Aziraphale al oído. 

-Lo sé... pero...

Crowley no quiso perder el tiempo en pensarlo más. Como padre, todo lo que deseaba era ver a sus hijos felices. En cada momento, a cada segundo. Por eso, se acercó con decisión a Neil y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Muchacho, ve.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¡Ya me oíste! Ve a la pista y baila el vals con tu hermana. ¡No me discutas! A leguas se ve que deseas hacerlo antes que nadie, incluso antes que yo. Así que ve y hazla feliz si te consideras un Crowley Fell digno.

-¿Qué la haga feliz?- repitió Neil sonrojado. Crowley miró hacia su hermosa hija.

-Ella también quiere bailar contigo. ¿O acaso no es obvio?

Neil supo que todos lo observaban mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la pista, donde su princesa lo aguardaba. En el mundo humano, era el padre quien bailaba la primera pieza con su hija; en cambio, allí sería él quien tendría ese honor, y vio reflejado en los ojos de Crepa la misma emoción que lo embargaba a él.

-Neil... muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo hoy, no sabes cuanto lo aprecio...

-Al contrario, Crepa. Tú no sabes cuanto aprecio yo que me hayas elegido para bailar contigo de primero. Yo... te adoro más que a nadie, hermana. Jamás olvidaré este baile. Y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas.

-No lo haré. Nunca olvidaré lo feliz que soy ahora mismo- contestó Crepa dichosa mientras sonaban los primeros acordes del vals.


	3. Los looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de ocho diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta serie de diálogos de Serpientes Inefables sirvieron para describir, o al menos darles una idea, de la apariencia de los personajes. Fue a partir de acá que me fui despegando de sus historias infantiles para empezar a imaginarlos como adolescentes y adultos.

La ropa de Crepa Crowley Fell (16 años)

Aziraphale: Nuestra niña está hecha toda una muñequita, ¿verdad, querido?

Crowley: ........

Aziraphale: ¿Qué te pasa?

Crowley: Es demasiado hermosa. La van a mirar por la calle.

Aziraphale: Oh, ahí vamos otra vez...

Crowley: ¡¡Al primero que le diga un piropo lo mato!! 😡😡

Aziraphale: Querido, por Dios, basta.

..................................................................................................................................................................

El Neil de veintiuno usaría algo como esto, porque heredó el estilo y la belleza de papá Crowley 😎

Crowley: Vaya, Neil, ¡te ves bien! ¡Ese es mi hijo, todo un galán como su padre!

Aziraphale: Estás guapísimo, querido... ¿Vas a una cita con una chica?

Neil: ¿Qué? No, mamá, ni hablar... tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Crowley: ...........

Aziraphale: .......... ¿Tu hermana no iba al cine hoy con ese muchacho de su clase?

Neil: ¿Ah, sí? Ni lo recordaba 😅

Aziraphale (suspirando): No vayas a arruinarle su cita de nuevo, por favor. La última vez me tomó toda la tarde curar al pobre muchacho.

Neil: No tendría que haber besado a Crepa si quería conservar los huesos sanos 😠😠

...............................................................................................................................................

El look de Terry, el hermano mayor, a los veintidós años. Le gustan los suéteres, la ropa tejida, el estilo clásico y sencillo.

Aziraphale: Hijito, estás tan grande... ¡Y tan guapo! Tu hermano y tú son dos galanes. ¡Deben tener montones de pretendientes en la universidad!

Terry: No sé, no tengo tiempo de pensar en una pareja... quiero graduarme para que ustedes estén orgullosos. Después pensaré en novias.

Crowley: Tú siempre estudiando, Neil siempre espiando a Crepa para espantarle los novios... ¿Qué está pasando con ustedes? ¿No quieren enamorarse y formar familia?

Terry: Esas cosas pueden llevar tiempo. Tú deberías saberlo (se va).

Crowley: 😰😰

Aziraphale: Te dije que no lo presionaras, ¡ahora te aguantas!

...........................................................................................................................................................

Los atuendos de David y Michael respectivamente en su adolescencia (19 y 18 años). A David le encanta usar ropa negra, cree que se ve rudo. Michael viste mucho más tranquilo, tratando de imitar a su hermano mayor Terry.

Aziraphale: David, querido... Ya sé que tú y Michael se saltan las clases para ir a carreras clandestinas de motos... ¿Te parece correcto?

David: ¡Pero mamá...! 😩

Aziraphale: Pero nada, hijo. ¿Ese es el ejemplo que quieres darle a tus hermanos menores?

Michael: ¡Mamá, no es tan grave! La otra vez llevamos a Crepa y se divirtió un montón.

Aziraphale: ¿QUÉ? 😱

Neil: ¿Llevaste a mi princesa a carreras clandestinas de motos? Estás muerto 😡😡

....................................................................................................................................................................................

El vestuario de Misha Crowley Fell a los veinte años. Él trata de ser cool a pesar de su baja estatura vistiendo ropa urbana, pero hay otro estilo que le sienta mejor y le gusta más.

Neil: ¡Mamá! ¿Has visto mi laptop? 

Aziraphale: No lo sé, querido, lo siento. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Misha si la ha visto?

Neil: A ver... (entra al cuarto de Misha y lo ve usando el segundo atuendo)

Misha: 😱😱😱😱

Neil: ¿¿Pero qué... QUÉ HACES CON UN VESTIDO DE CREPA PUESTO?? 😡😡😡

Misha: ¡Espera, yo puedo explicarlo! En realidad, la ropa de chica me...

Neil (furioso): ¡No me importa si te gusta la ropa de chica! Lo que no voy a tolerar es que te pruebes la ropa de mi princesa. ¡Te quitas eso ya o te haré llorar, mocoso!

Misha (desesperado): ¡Si me golpeas le contaré a todos lo que hay en tu historial de internet!

Neil: No te atreverías... 😠

Misha (tragando saliva): Pónme a prueba.

Neil: ..... Te doy cinco minutos. Y que sea la última vez, ¿me oíste? (Se va dando un portazo)

Misha: Uf... por poco 😩

............................................................................................................................................................

Las gemelas Raven y Lilith (20 años) comparten el estilo punki y se prestan toda la ropa. Son muy compañeras y expertas en milagros vengativos.

Raven: Papá, ¿qué se hace cuando un chico te deja plantada para irse con otra?

Crowley: Vengarte, hija mía. ¿Precisas ayuda?

Raven: No, gracias. Puedo sola :)

(Al día siguiente)

Lilith: Oye, ¿sabes algo sobre el accidente de mi ex?

Raven: ¿Qué cosa?

Lilith: El muy idiota se cayó de su moto haciendo acrobacias en la ruta.

Raven: Bueno, él se la buscó, ¿o no?

Lilith: Es raro porque es muy bueno haciendo acrobacias...

Raven: Mala suerte... ¿Vamos por un helado? 😄😄

....................................................................................................................................................

En este caso tenemos a Mooninite, de dieciocho años, le gusta el look hippie y es muy romántica.

Moonie: Mamá, ¿papá y tú se enamoraron enseguida de conocerse?

Aziraphale: Sí, querida... él lo admitió mucho antes que yo, pero te aseguro que lo amé desde el principio.

Crepa: Mami, qué bonito... ustedes dos hacen tan buena pareja 😍

Moonie: Yo también quiero enamorarme, pero papá es tan celoso que no me dejará tener novio...

Crepa: A mí menos entonces. Porque soy la más chica.

Moonie: Hermana, no te preocupes, a ti papá no te va a impedir nada.

Crepa: ¿En serio? 😃

Moonie: No, a ti te lo va a impedir Neil 😏

.................................................................................................................................................

Solo me faltaba el look de Nina Luna (17 años). Nina viste faldas de cuadros y zapatos chatos, no le importa lucir "cool" sino que tiene su propio estilo (entre simple, elegante y vintage).

Nina: Mami, ¿puedo acompañarte a recoger ese libro que compraste?

Aziraphale: No, querida, te lo agradezco, pero prefiero ir sólo para hacer más rápido. ¿Por qué no disfrutas del fin de semana y sales con Crepa a algún lugar?

Nina: Crepa no está, salió a no sé donde. ¿Seguro no puedo ir contigo?

Aziraphale: No, cariño. Debo ir y volver rápido para ocuparme de otros asuntos.

Nina (suspirando): Está bien...

Aziraphale: ¿Si te traigo una copia inédita para empezar tu propia colección, te animarías?

Nina: ¡Eres lo máximo, mamá! 😍

Aziraphale: Lo sé, pero nunca dejes de recordármelo 😉


	4. Un amor oculto delante de todos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En cuanto comencé a escribir sobre los personajes adultos, empecé a shippearlos. Y lo primero fue hacer más y más canon el Neilpa (Neil+Crepa).

Escuché la canción "Princesa" de Karol G y Tini Stoessel, ahora si no subo esto de no me voy a poder quedar tranquila 😅

Neil: ¡Oye, mamá! ¿Qué es esa música rara que viene del piso de arriba?

Aziraphale: Tu hermanita está escuchando unas cantantes latinas que conoció por internet. ¿No es lindo? No entiendo que dice, pero suena muy agradable.

Neil: A ver... (sube para oír mejor) Oye, Crep...

Crepa (cantando a pleno pulmón): ¡Y YO SERÉ TU PRINCESA, TODA LA NOCHE YO SERÉ TU PRINCESA, Y EN EL CASTILLO NOS AMAMOS, QUIERES SER MI REY LO NEGOCIAMOS, Y CON UN BESO CORONAMOS! 🎶🎶

Neil: 😳😳

Crepa: ¡Oh, hermanito, lo siento! ¿Tenía el volumen muy alto? ¿Molesto?

Neil (con la voz entrecortada): No... NOOO, para nada... ¡sigue cantando tranquila, querida! 😍😍😍

....................................................................................................

Habiendo concluido los looks de los hijos inefables, lo siguiente fue oficializar la ship principal (que para esas alturas ya muchos habían adivinado).

Crowley: Hijos: ¿podrían recordarme para qué vinimos al centro comercial?

Terry: Para comprarle un regalo a Misha para celebrar que salió del closet.

Crowley: ¿Y qué quedamos en comprarle?

Terry: Un vestido de su marca favorita.

Crowley: Exacto. ¿Puedo saber entonces por qué estás tan distraído, Neil?

Neil: Ehh... pues... recordé que necesito pasar por una librería y comprar repuestos urgentes para mis carpetas.

Crowley: Está bien, ve a la librería y te esperamos en aquel local, ¿de acuerdo?

Neil: Pierdan cuidado. (Los despide con una sonrisa y entra en una casa de lencería)

Vendedora: ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Neil: Sí, quisiera ver ese camisón rosa con encajes, por favor.

Vendedora (con una sonrisa cómplice): Buena elección, es un modelo muy femenino y coqueto para jovencitas. ¿Qué talle tiene tu novia?

Neil: Pequeña, como de esta estatura, muy delgada. Es una muñeca 🥰🥰

(Mientras tanto en casa)

Crepa: ¡Atchús! Cielos, hoy no paro de estornudar...

Lilith: Probablemente alguien está hablando mal de ti 😛

........................................................................................................

Feliz y enojado

Neil: Me voy a bañar. ¡Espero que ninguna lo necesite porque voy a tardar un rato!

Raven: Míralo a este... ¿qué se cree para decirnos que hacer? 😒

Lilith: Necesita una lección para dejar de ser tan presumido.

(Diez minutos después)

Crepa: Me voy a bañar... ¿saben si está desocupado?

Raven (con una gran sonrisa): Claro, ve tranquila que no hay nadie.

Crepa (contenta): Quiero estar linda para salir a visitar a mami Zira a la librería... (abre la puerta del baño y ve a Neil saliendo de la bañera)

Neil: ¡¡Crepa!! ¿¿Qué haces aquí??

Crepa: Oh por Dios... ¡¡Estás desnudo!! ¡¡Qué vergüenza!! (se transforma en serpiente por la impresión y huye)

Neil (abochornado y cubriéndose con una toalla): Espera, princesa, deja que te lo explique... ¡es por el agua caliente, pero usualmente está dormida! ¡Lo juro! 😫

Raven (riendo por lo bajo): Oye, Neil, ¿ya terminaste con el baño? 🤣🤣

Neil: ¡ESTÁN MUERTAS, CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ VOY A MATARLAS A LAS DOS! 🤬🤬

................................................................................................

Terry: Neil, tenemos que hablar.

Neil: Oh, oh. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Quién te envió a hablar conmigo? 😒

Terry: ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Vine porque quise, porque eres mi hermanito...

Neil: ¿Y...?

Terry (suspira): Está bien, mamá Zira quiere saber que tanto haces encerrado en tu cuarto todos los días. 

Neil (impaciente): Hermano, tengo que rendir exámenes pronto y necesito estudiar. Me concentro mejor si estoy solo. ¿Puedes decirle eso a mamá para que deje de preocuparse?

Terry (aliviado): Sí, se lo diré hoy mismo. Disculpa si te he incomodado, me voy...

Neil: Adiós... (Entra a su cuarto) Uno ya no puede tener privacidad en esta casa... tal vez debería mudarme 😤 (Se sienta ante su PC y reabre su partida de Minecraft) Muy bien, ahora debo darle otros toques al jardín del castillo... ¡Tiene que ser perfecto! No pienso dejar que ese sucio youtuber famoso tenga más atención de mi princesa que yo. ¡Le demostraré quién es el mejor constructor del mundo!

David: ...... ¿Me pediste que te enseñe a jugar solo para impresionar a Crepa? 😑😑

Neil: ¡Calla y dime como conseguir materiales para hacer otro establo para sus caballos!

...........................................................................................

Salida de hermanas

Lilith: Supongo que no está mal salir con todas ustedes de vez en cuando.

Nina Luna: Vaya, que gentil de tu parte, Lilith.

Raven: Oigan, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a comer?

Nina Luna: ¿A una cafetería? Mamá Zira me recomendó una muy buena 😊

Moonie: Si mamá lo dice, ¡así será! ¡Vamos a la cafetería!

Raven: Esperen, esperen. Crepa todavía no ha aceptado.

Crepa: No tengo problema en que vayamos a una cafetería. 

Raven (sacando su celular): ¿Puedes decirlo alto y claro aquí?

Crepa: ¿El qué? 😮

Raven: Di "sí, acepto". ¿Por favor? 😉

Crepa: Eres rara... bueno, ¿está bien? "Sí, acepto".

Nina Luna: ¿Para qué quieres esa grabación? 😮😮

Raven (con una risita maligna): Sé de alguien que me pagará muy bien por ella 😈

Crepa: ¿Qué?

Raven (ignorando la pregunta): Te invitaré un pastelillo en compensación, no te preocupes 😉😉

.......................................................................................

Can you feel the love tonight?

Neil: ¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Por qué esa carita?

Crepa: Como es sábado a la noche, todos salieron... hasta mamá Zira y papá Crowley... a mí no me gusta salir de noche, pero se lo dije a Raven y dijo que soy una pacata...

Neil (indignado): No le hagas caso a esa arpía, tú no eres una pacata, eres una chica tranquila que disfruta de otras cosas diferentes a ella.

Crepa: Aww... gracias... y tú, ¿por qué no saliste?

Neil: Este... bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta salir de noche (ríe nervioso). ¿Por qué no vemos una película juntos?

Crepa (repentinamente animada): ¡Oh, me encantaría! ¿Puedo elegirla?

Neil (derretido por dentro): Por supuesto, princesa, elige lo que quieras en lo que hago palomitas saladas como a ti te gustan ☺

(Dos horas después)

Aziraphale: Querido, ¿hacía falta decirle todas esas groserías al mesero? 😒

Crowley: Tuve que hacerlo, ¡te estaba mirando el trasero! Que agradezca que no lo prendí fuego como a una antorcha... 😠😠

Aziraphale: Estás ebrio. Vamos a la cocina y te preparo un... (Al pasar por la sala ven a Crepa y Neil durmiendo en el sofá con la tele prendida, ella con la cabeza sobre el hombro de él)

Crowley: Son tan tiernos... 😍😍😍 ¡Diablos, he dicho una palabra amable!😱

Aziraphale: Querido, ¡no te sientas mal por decir palabras amables sobre tus hijos! Además has acertado. (Les echa un último vistazo y le hace señas a Crowley para irse en silencio) Son muy tiernos los dos. ¡Dejémoslos que duerman tranquilos! Ya despertarán cuando quieran, mientras tanto, que permanezcan juntos. Se hacen mucho bien el uno al otro 😊

..................................................................................................

Crepa: Hermano... tengo hambre...

Neil: ¿Qué se te antoja, princesa? ¿Un pastel? ¿Helado, donas? 🍰🍦🍩

Crepa: No... creo que prefiero comer algo salado.

Aziraphale: 😱😱😱

Neil: Qué raro, tú siempre disfrutas de los dulces...

Crepa: Lo sé, pero quiero variar un poco. Quizá estoy aburrida de los pasteles.

Crowley: ¿Qué haces espiando a los niños, ángel?

Aziraphale: ¡La decepción! ¡La traición, Crowley! 😭😭

.................................................................................................

Cuando Anathema fue a probarse vestidos de novia, las hijas de Zira la acompañaron. Y esto fue lo que pasó después...

Crepa: ¡Mami, mami! ¡Mira el vestido que me probé en la tienda de novias! 😆

Aziraphale: ¡Caramba! ¿Esta eres tú? ¡Estás preciosa, querida! Crowley, mira, ¿acaso Crepa no está hermosa con este vestido?

Crowley: Vaya... ¡nunca había visto una belleza igual! 😍 Oye, Terry, ¡mira esto!

Terry: Qué es... (Se pone blanco) Guarden eso, ¡que no lo vea Neil, que no...!

Neil: ¿Que no vea qué? :)

Crepa (con inocencia): Hermano, mira, ¡me probé un vestido de novia cuando acompañé a la tía Ana a comprar el suyo! 😄

Terry: 😱😱😱

Neil: ...........

Crepa: ¿Hermano, estás bien?

Terry (moviendo una mano delante de la cara de Neil): ¡Oh, no, está en trance! ¡Neil, regresa con nosotros!

Aziraphale: ¿Qué...?

Terry: ¡TRAIGAN UN MÉDICO, POR AMOR DE DIOS, SE NOS VA AL OTRO LADO! 😫😫

...............................................................................................................................

Admiradoras

Raven: ¿Pueden creerlo? Una compañera de la universidad me preguntó si mi hermano era soltero.

Neil: ¿Otra vez? Puf, que pesadas son tus...

Raven (despectiva): ¿Quién dijo que hablaba de ti? Me preguntó por Terry.

Neil: 😳😳

Lilith: ¡Mira su cara, creía que era por él! 😂😂

Neil (avergonzado): ¡¡Cállate!! 

Aziraphale: No te preocupes querido, tú eres muy guapo, seguro tienes tus propias admiradoras 😊

Neil: ¡No me interesa tener admiradoras! 😤😤😤

Raven: Perfecto, le diré a Crepa que ya puede mandarte al diablo si quiere.

Neil: ¡NO TE ATREVAS! 😠😠

........................................................................................................................

Misha: Entonces... papá, mamá... ¿No les molesta que me vista de chica?

Aziraphale: ¿Cómo podría molestarnos, hijo? Nosotros no tenemos género, puedes vestirte como quieras 😊

Crowley: Yo fui mujer dos veces. Podría darte consejos si quieres.

Misha (emocionado): Te lo agradezco, papá, pero Crepa es mi musa inspiradora... ella va a enseñarme todo lo necesario para lucir bien.

Crepa: ¡Yo le elegí ese vestido! ¿No le queda genial? 😆😆

Neil: A ti te quedaría mejor...

Aziraphale: ¿Dijiste algo, querido?

Neil: Nada, mamá :)

Terry (pellizcándolo por lo bajo): Contrólate y felicita a Misha como debe ser o te dejaré un moretón que no borrarás ni con magia :) :)

Neil: ¡Miiisha, estás muy lindo! ¡Te felicito! (Terry por dios ya basta, ¡duele! 😰)


	5. El nacimiento del Terrysha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La segunda ship que creé en Serpientes Inefables es Terrysha (Terry+Misha). Honestamente no estaba planeada, pero algunas personas empezaron a shippearlos por su cuenta y me gustó, así que lo hice oficial.  
> 

Crepa: Mami, ¿me das permiso de ir al cine con Misha? 

Aziraphale: Seguro, hijita... vayan y diviértanse mucho 😊

Misha: Gracias, mamá, ¡te prometo que voy a cuidarla muy bien!

Neil: ¿Y van a ir así... solos?

Terry: Es un poco tarde para que salgan solos...

Crepa: ¿Cómo que solos? ¡Vamos los dos, tontitos! 😄

Raven (burlona): Lo que estos metidos quieren saber es si van al cine solos o en una cita doble con dos muchachos 😉

Neil y Terry: ¡CÁLLATE, RAVEN! 😠😠

Misha: ¿Si recuerdan que soy mayor de edad, verdad? Puedo cuidar perfectamente de mí y de mi hermana... Y no, no vamos a ninguna cita doble 😒

Raven (más burlona que antes): Es que como luces tan adorable deben pensar que te volviste una adolescente también...

Neil y Terry: ¡CÁLLATE, RAVEN, CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!

..............................................................................................

Parque de diversiones

Misha: ¡Oye, Neil! ¿No quieres venir al parque de diversiones aprovechando que es sábado?

Neil: ¿Parque de diversiones? Mira, te agradezco pero no... esas cosas infantiles no me gustan, además tengo trabajo pendiente.

Misha: Oh... bueno, está bien. Le diré a Crepa que seremos solo nosotros.

Neil: ¿Crepa va? 😳 Ehh, pensándolo bien... los parques de diversiones son para todos, ¿no? Podría ir un rato. ¡Iré por la tarjeta de crédito de papá! 😄

(Mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa)

Crepa: ¡Oye, hermanito! ¿Quieres venir al parque de diversiones?

Terry: Ay, princesa, lo siento mucho pero no tengo tiempo... otro día, ¿sí?

Crepa: Oh... está bien, no te preocupes. Iré a decirle a Misha que iremos solo nosotros 😊

Terry: ¿Misha va? 😶😶 Bueno, considerando que son sus primeras salidas desde que cambió de apariencia... tal vez vaya un rato para ver que todo esté bien. ¡Iré por el auto de papá! 😅

(Más tarde)

Aziraphale: Querido, ¿por qué no salimos un rato tú y yo solos? 😘

Crowley: Me encantaría. Solo déjame averiguar cual de nuestros hijos robó mi tarjeta y mi Bentley y vamos :) :) :)

.........................................................................................

Terry: Ey, Misha... ¿estás aquí?

Misha (triste): ¿Qué quieres?

Terry: Es que... supe que tu cita con ese chico salió mal, y...

Misha (avergonzado): No quiero hablar de eso. Me siento tan estúpido ahora... ¿por qué pensé que esa cita saldría bien? No soy lo bastante bueno...

Terry: ¡No digas eso! ¡Tú eres demasiado bueno para ese idiota, no al revés! 😤😤

Misha: 😮😮

Terry: Perdona si estoy siendo impertinente, pero no me gusta verte sufrir por un hombre. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que sonrías de nuevo? ¿Eh? Dime. Haré lo que sea.

Misha: Yo no... bueno... ¿Podrías...?

Neil: Oigan, mamá Zira me mandó a preguntar, ¿van a bajar a cenar...?

Terry: ¡¡LARGO!! 😠😠😠

Neil: ......... no he visto nada o/////////o

.......................................................................................

Crowley: ¿Qué haces, hijo? 

Neil: Estoy esperando a Crepa. La voy a llevar al teatro esta noche y luego se quedará a dormir en mi departamento, para hacer más fácil.

Crowley: ¿Cómo que se queda a dormir en tu tu casa? ¿Y con el permiso de quién? 😠

Neil: Con el permiso que me di yo mismo que para eso soy su hermano mayor 😤

Crowley: ¿Pero qué...? ¡Aziraphale! ¿Viste cómo me habló el vándalo de tu hijo? 😠😠😠

Aziraphale: No sé de que te sorprendes, tú le enseñaste a ser así 😒

Crowley: 😫😫

....................................................................................

Café de Vainilla ☕💛

Chica X: Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Terry... yo.. hace rato que quería que tomáramos un café juntos >///<

Terry: Oh, está bien... ¿quieres que preparemos el trabajo para la próxima clase?

Chica X: No, no... la verdad... ¡quiero decirte que...!

Misha (apareciendo en la cafetería): Buen día... ¿me das un café de vainilla, por favor?

Chica X: ¡Vaya, mira eso! Un travesti... ¿qué hace aquí así vestido? ¡Qué vergüenza! 😂😂

Terry: ...... es mi hermano Misha 😑😑😑😑

Chica X: 😱😱😱

Terry (frío): No te me vuelvas a acercar nunca, por favor.

Chica X: ¡Lo siento, no sabía que era tu hermano... perdóname, por favor! 😭😭

Terry (dejándola plantada y yendo hasta Misha): Hola, lindo... ¿te puedo invitar ese café de vainilla? 😉

Misha: ¡Terry! ¡No te había visto! 😄

Terry: Vamos, tomemos ese café al sol para que todos vean lo radiante que estás hoy 😊

..............................................................................

(basado en el capítulo 11 del fictober)

Aziraphale: Nina, lo siento, sé que estabas entusiasmada por visitar la Biblioteca Celestial... lamento que hayamos tenido que irnos temprano.

Nina Luna: Está bien, mamá, no importa... el señor Gabriel dijo que podíamos volver mañana, así que está todo bien 😊

Crowley: ¿Mañana? Qué raro. Le oí decir a la señora Beelzebub que saldría con él mañana, así que no creo que vaya a andar por el Cielo.

Nina Luna: Pero... si no está él, ¿nos atiende otro ángel... no? 😧

Crowley y Aziraphale: ...............

Nina Luna: Entonces... ¿el señor Gabriel me mintió? 😭😭

Crowley: ¡Querida, no llores! Ay, demonios... ¡Zira, tenemos que...!

Aziraphale (por teléfono): ¿Cartero? Sí, llamo para preguntarte si puedes traerme la Espada Llameante. Sí, es que tengo algo urgente que hacer con ella :)

..............................................................................

Coqueteo 😏

Misha: Lamento que te hayas peleado con tu novia por mi culpa, Terry 😔

Terry: ¿Novia? ¿Esa arpía? No es mi novia, querido, que Dios me libre de eso.

Misha: ¿Pero no estaban en una cita? 

Terry: No... Yo no tengo citas.

Neil: Si lo estaban. Solo que este idiota no se da cuenta cuando le coquetean.

Terry: ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? 😠😠

Neil: Tal vez. ¿Y tú?

Misha: Creo que mejor me voy... Terry, hablamos más tarde si quieres. 

Terry: Yo te llamo y arreglamos 😊

Neil: 😏😏

Terry: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pones esa cara?

Neil: ¿No que no tenías citas? 😉

Terry: Te doy un minuto para que corras y agradece o____o

........................................................................................

Parque de diversiones (segunda parte)

Crepa: ¡Solo miren cuantas atracciones! Ohh, ¡ya quiero subirme a la montaña rusa! 😆

Neil: ¿Aquella? Es muy extrema, princesa... ¿seguro?

Misha: A mí me da miedo, la verdad, es demasiado... ¿y si primero subimos a la vuelta al mundo para admirar el parque desde las alturas?

Terry: Buena idea. Vayamos despacio, después vemos de ir a otras atracciones más fuertes.

Crepa: Está bien. Pero entonces, ¿podemos comprar algo de comer? ¿Unos helados? 🍦🍦🍦🍦

(Rato más tarde, en la fila de la vuelta al mundo)

Empleado: Dos por asiento... ¿quién sigue?

Misha: ¿Solo dos? Tendremos que ir separados... 😟

Terry: Bueno, pues si no hay de otra... tú y yo podemos ir por un lado, y Neil y Crepa por el otro. ¿Está bien?

Neil: ¿Qué si está bien? ¡Está perfecto! 😄😄

Crepa (tomándolo de la mano): ¡Apúrate, hermano, o nos quedaremos abajo! 😊

Neil: 😍😍😍

Misha: ¿Debería llamar a casa y decir donde estamos? Ahora que lo pienso nos fuimos sin avisar y nos llevamos el auto de papá Crowley sin permiso 🤔

Terry (tragando saliva): Noo... no creo que pase nada por no avisar, digo, ¿no somos mayores de edad? Además... sería mucha coincidencia que justo hoy precisen el auto... jajaja... este... ¿subimos ya? 😅

(Mientras tanto en la casa)

Crowley: Ni una nota. ¡Ni una! Son un montón de ladrones. ¡He criado hijos ingratos y ladrones! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué mi Bentley? 😭😭😭

Aziraphale: Ya, ya, querido... tienen que volver tarde o temprano, no es como si hubieran huido o algo así 😇

.....................................................................................

Parque de diversiones (tercera parte)

Neil sudaba por estar a solas con Crepa en la pequeña cabina de la vuelta al mundo. La joven estaba absorta en contemplar el paisaje por la ventanilla, y no reparaba en su incomodidad. Se preguntó si no debiera haber ido con Misha o Terry, para evitar la dolorosa cercanía con su princesa. 

-¡Neil, mira que hermoso! Desde aquí se nota mucho más lo veloz que es la montaña rusa...

-Sí... muy veloz realmente.

-¿Mh? ¿Te pasa algo, hermano?

-No, no... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que luces algo pálido.- Crepa frunció el ceño y luego chocó las manos, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo.- ¡Ya sé! ¿Le temes a las alturas?

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento mucho, hermanito, no me había dado cuenta antes- se disculpó ella compungida, acercándose más a Neil y agarrándolo del brazo.- Sostente de mí hasta que bajemos. ¡Te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te pase!

Neil no pudo contestar nada ante tanta inocencia, y solo se quedó allí sintiéndola a su lado, tomándolo protectoramente del brazo. El calor se expandió por todo su rostro a la velocidad de la luz, lo mismo que su amor, pues cada gesto noble de ella solo lo enamoraba más. Pronto, muy pronto llegaría el día en que no podría seguir callándose.

.......................................................................................

Parque de diversiones (cuarta parte)

Terry no se consideraba indiscreto. No se metía en la vida privada de sus hermanos, a menos que hubiera una buena razón que lo justificara. Ahora que Misha vestía como mujer tanto fuera como dentro de casa, parte de él sentía que debía estar al pendiente de sus cosas. Sí, que Misha también era un ser híbrido con poderes sobrenaturales, pero su instinto protector no podía borrarse así como así.

Lo observó de reojo dentro de la cabina de la vuelta al mundo. Misha llevaba una blusa blanca con mangas abullonadas, cerrada con botoncitos de flor y con un lazo celeste en el cuello; un pantalón capri también blanco con frunces en la parte de abajo, y dibujos de florcitas lilas. Sus zapatillas eran también lilas y llevaba zoquetes blancos con volados, todo a juego con su ropa, y su mochila tenía brillos en las correas y el dibujo de un unicornio también brillante. Según sabía, la mochila se la había regalado Crepa. Era demasiado lindo, demasiado tierno y diferente para no llamar la atención, y eso le preocupaba un poco. Sabía que el mundo humano podía ser muy hostil con la gente como él, y se enfurecía de solo pensar que alguien pudiera herirlo.

-Terry, estás muy callado. ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, sí, por supuesto. Pensaba en que hacer cuando bajemos. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Sabes, es un poco infantil, pero me gustan las tazas giratorias. ¿Vamos?

-Por supuesto. Si te gusta, vamos.

"Quiero ver que alguien intente lastimar a Misha delante mío", pensó de repente. "Si alguien siquiera lo mira mal, conocerá la furia de un ángel".


	6. El deseo de proteger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry no es capaz de concentrarse en sus estudios, pues su mente está ocupada pensando en Misha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si consultan el capítulo “Misha" en el fanfic Serpientes Inefables Fictober, pueden obtener más detalles sobre como Misha decidió cambiar de apariencia. Eso los puede ayudar a ubicar cronológicamente este capítulo y la etapa incipiente de su relación (aún no son pareja, pero tienen un particular modo de demostrarse su apoyo mutuo).

Terry dejó caer su lapicera después de quince minutos de tratar de empezar sus deberes en vano. Simplemente no podía concentrarse. Su mente estaba muy lejos de las monografías y los trabajos grupales de la universidad, ocupada en pensar qué estaría haciendo Misha en esos momentos. 

Misha había decidido vestir como mujer, tanto dentro como fuera de casa. Durante mucho tiempo ese había sido su gusto secreto, algo que no hacía delante de nadie, ni siquiera de su hermana favorita Crepa. En su adolescencia había usado alguna vez mochilas o accesorios femeninos, pero como una especie de broma. Su guardarropa constaba de prendas de chico simples y cómodas, ya que según lo que les decía en ese entonces, quería ser como él.

-Terry, tú no necesitas comprar ropa cara para lucir increíble... ¡y yo quiero ser tan guapo como tú! ¿Crees que si te imito podré lograrlo?

-Misha, ¿qué dices? No necesitas imitarme para ser guapo. Ya lo eres.

-Aún así quiero intentar vestirme como tú, hermano. Creo que me dará más confianza.

Eso había sido años atrás, cuando empezaron a socializar con los humanos y a ir a la escuela. Ahora Misha tenía veinte años y mucha más seguridad en sí mismo, y desde hacía un tiempo no tocaba ni sus viejas camisas ni sus pantalones. Solo hermosas faldas de encaje y vestidos, blusas y abrigos dulces, el tipo de ropa que Crepa usaría. La familia en pleno lo apoyó porque simplemente para ellos no era un problema, eran seres no binarios y como tales podían lucir y vestir lo que les diera la gana. Su propio padre, Crowley, siempre les contaba la anécdota de cuando se transformara en mujer para ser niñera del (falso) anticristo.

-Aunque yo no quiero ser mujer- aclaró Misha la primera noche después de su cambio.- Solo quiero vestir sus ropas porque me gustan mucho más que las mías.

-¿Eso significa que lo de imitarme a mí se acabó?- le preguntó Terry con cariño.

-Así es. Todavía eres mi ejemplo a seguir, pero lo haré vestido a mi manera.

Terry estaba tan perdido en esos recuerdos que no sintió como llamaban a su puerta, por lo cual se sorprendió cuando vio a Aziraphale parado al lado suyo.

-¡Mamá! ¿Cuando entraste...?

-Hace un segundo, cariño... algo me dice que estabas tan concentrado en tus estudios que no me escuchaste llamar a la puerta.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Tu padre y yo vamos a salir a cenar con Anathema y Newton. ¿Tú podrías cuidar la casa por nosotros?

-No hay problema, pensaba quedarme unos días con ustedes de todas formas... yo me encargo de todo. ¿Quién más está hoy?

-Nina Luna y Crepa, que también están estudiando, David, que dijo que necesita el taller de Crowley para reparar su moto, y Misha, que llegó hace un rato de su última clase.

-Oh, ¿Misha ya está de vuelta?

-Sí, querido. ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo? Yo tengo que ir a prepararme para la cena.

-Sí, mamá. Ojalá lo pases muy bien.

Después que Aziraphale se marchara, Terry se paró nervioso y caminó un poco en círculos mientras pensaba en como saludaría a Misha. En efecto, llevaba casi una semana sin verlo por cuestiones de sus horarios, y porque después de todo él ya no vivía en casa de sus padres, cosa que Misha sí hacía. Respiró hondo y procuró serenarse antes de salir de su habitación. Nunca le había gustado que sus hermanos lo vieran alterado.

-Misha, ¿estás ahí? ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó al golpear suavemente en su puerta. La voz de Misha le contestó afirmativamente, y él pasó y cerró por instinto con un milagro. Misha se veía tan animoso como siempre, y con ropa fabulosa que marcaba bien su juventud: minifalda de capas de varios colores, una remera sin mangas blanca con un corazón rosa en el centro, zapatillas rosas y una vincha con moño blanco en la cabeza. Tenía piernas esbeltas y rasgos muy atractivos, por lo que era entendible que lo consideraran un rompecorazones.

-¡Terry! ¡Qué bueno verte, hermano!- fue su simpático saludo, acompañado de un beso en la mejilla.- Es increíble que llevemos tantos días sin vernos aún cuando vamos a la misma universidad. ¿Has acabado con las monografías de...?

-Aún me queda una, pero me la traje para terminar aquí. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va el nuevo número de la revista de cine que tienes con tus compañeros?

-Estupendo, es mucho trabajo pero estamos decididos a terminarla. Nos falta poco para llegar a diez mil seguidores en Instagram, ¿tienes idea de lo fuerte que es eso?

-Vaya... sí, puedo imaginarlo. Te felicito. Ojalá lleguen a muchos seguidores más.

-Oh, eso espero- exclamó Misha riendo.- Queremos hacer que nuestra revista sea conocida, pero más nuestras opiniones. Vine a descansar un poco porque ya solo quedaban unos detalles, y mis compañeras prometieron tenerlo listo para mañana por la tarde. Hasta entonces...

-Descanso. Me parece muy bien, querido. En ningún lugar vas a descansar mejor que aquí en tu casa.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- El joven estiró los brazos y bostezó, y luego preguntó:- ¿Aún es temprano para cenar, no?

-Sí, un poco. Pero si tienes mucho hambre te traigo unas papas fritas, o algo para picar...

-No, está bien. Puedo esperar perfectamente hasta la hora de la cena.

-¿No se te antoja ninguna otra cosa?

Misha lo miró fijo. Luego, se acercó en silencio y Terry automáticamente lo abrazó, mostrando tanta ternura como era posible. Misha olía a algo dulce y rico y su cuerpo siempre estaba cálido, por lo que era un placer tocarlo. Después de estar un rato abrazados, se miraron.

-¿Has tenido problemas por la calle, Misha?

-Lo de siempre. Algún que otro idiota diciéndome cosas... nada que unos buenos abrazos tuyos no curen.

-Cuenta con ellos. De hecho, cuenta con lo que tú quieras. Estoy para ti, hoy y siempre.

-Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco... aunque ya no te imite sigues siendo mi héroe.

Terry rió por lo bajo y le dio un beso muy fugaz en los labios, y luego volvió a abrazarlo. No podían ir más lejos dado que no estaban solos en la casa, pero estaba bien. El solo verse y abrazarse por un rato bastaba para recargarles la batería a ambos, y convinieron en que después de comer, se tomarían un momento a solas en el cuarto de Terry para comer helado y mirar una película.

-Terry, muchas gracias. Tu apoyo es tan importante para mí... te necesito en mi vida como no te imaginas.

-Y yo te necesito a ti. Misha... cariño...

-¿Sí?

Terry bajó la voz y le susurró al oído:- No me arrepiento ni por un segundo de hacer lo que estamos haciendo. Quiero que lo sepas. En tanto tú me lo permitas, te seguiré dando todo mi apoyo y mi amor.

-No podrías haberme dicho nada más bonito, hermano. Gracias. Eres definitivamente el mejor ángel que he conocido.


	7. Lucifer enamorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables. En esta etapa de la historia surge la tercera gran ship: Lucimoon (Lucifer+Mooninite). Muchos de estos diálogos están íntimamente relacionados con el capítulo 29 de Serpientes Inefables Fictober, donde se celebra el cumpleaños de Moonie y se canoniza las tres ships principales.

Invitación

Lucifer: Hola, Beelz... ¿cómo va todo?

Beelzebub: ¿Lucifer? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas de vacaciones en Las Vegas? 😲

Lucifer: No estaba, estoy. Vine solo para echar un vistazo y me regreso, ¡tengo una fija para la ruleta esta noche que no me puedo perder! Dime: ¿hay novedades?

Beelzebub: Crowley nos envió invitaciones para el cumpleaños de su hija.

Lucifer: ¿Cual de todas?

Beelzebub: La serpiente.

Lucifer: Beelzy, todas son serpientes hasta donde yo recuerdo 😒

Beelzebub: PUES DISCULPA, no tengo tiempo para acordarme el nombre de todos los hijos de ese tonto 😤😤

Lucifer: ¡Uy, que mal humor tienes! Y apenas es de mañana. A ti también te harían falta vacaciones.

Beelzebub: 🙃🙃🙃

Lucifer: Este... creo que iré a agradecerle la invitación a Crowley en persona... ¡nos vemos más tarde, Beelzy! 😅

..................................................................................

Invitación (segunda parte)

Crowley: ¿Señor Lucifer? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No estaba de vacaciones en Las Vegas? 😲

Lucifer: Otro con la misma pregunta... solo vine a echar un vistazo a las cosas, y bueno, Beelz me dijo que nos invitaste al cumpleaños de tu hija.

Crowley: ¡Ah, sí! Nuestra Moonie cumple diecinueve años. Le haremos una fiesta en el campo, como a ella le gusta, y pensé que quizás a ustedes les gustaría asistir.

Lucifer: Suena bonito, pero me temo que yo hoy mismo debo volver a Estados Unidos... muchas gracias de todas formas. Le enviaré un regalo a tu hija igualmente.

Moonie (apareciendo de repente): No se preocupe, señor Lucifer. No necesita regalarme nada, con un saludo es más que suficiente 😇

Lucifer: ....... ¿Tú eres Mooninite?

Moonie: Así es... disculpen, solo vine a buscar un vaso de agua. Debo seguir atendiendo el jardín. Señor Lucifer, mucho gusto en verlo 😊

Crowley: ¿Señor Lucifer? ¿Está bien?

Lucifer: Sabes qué, ahora que lo pienso, ni apuro tengo de volver, o sea, Las Vegas no se moverá de su sitio, ¿no? Puedo hacerme un hueco para ir a esa fiesta...

Aziraphale (en la librería): ¡Brr! Tuve un escalofrío... Nina, cielo, ¿puedes encender la calefacción?

Nina Luna: Pero si hace más de veinte grados... 😟

...................................................................................

(Según el capítulo 20 de Serpientes Inefables Fictober , todos los ángeles y caídos son literalmente hijos de la Diosa. Es decir que Zira y Crowley son hermanos. Y Lucifer, Beelz, Hastur, Gabriel y todos los demás también son hermanos. Entonces Mooninite es sobrina de Lucifer).

Aziraphale: ¿Por qué invitaste a Lucifer al cumpleaños de Moonie?

Crowley: Es mi jefe...

Aziraphale: ¡No lo quiero aquí, Crowley!

Crowley: Oye, que es mi hermano...

Aziraphale: El mío también y te digo que no lo quiero aquí. ¡Es una mala influencia para mi niña! 😤😤

(Mientras tanto en el Infierno)

Lucifer: ¿Crees que este collar de flores doradas le guste a Mooninite? Oí que ama la naturaleza... es un espíritu libre como yo 😆

Beelz: ¿Qué diablos te pasó en Las Vegas? ¿Consumiste drogas? 😒

...................................................................................

El regalo ideal

Lucifer: Beelzy... ¿Qué le puedo regalar a Moonie para su cumpleaños? 😇

Beelzebub: ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

Lucifer: Es que no se me ocurre nada lo bastante genial 😩

Beelzebub: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que a mí si se me va a ocurrir algo?

Lucifer: Bueno, ¿qué no eres mujer también? Dame una idea, anda...

Beelzebub: 😑😑😑😑

Lucifer: ¿Me pasé, verdad? 😰

Beelzebub: Lo mejor que le podrías regalar a Mooninite es tu ausencia, idiota.

Lucifer: Ay 😭😭

................................................................................

Oportunidad

Lucifer: Así que tú eres Lilith, la hija de Crowley, ¿no?

Lilith: ¡Sí, señor, yo soy! Es un honor poder conocerlo en persona, señor. Le agradezco infinitamente...

Lucifer: Sí, sí, muchacha, no hace falta que agradezcas. Vamos al grano: ¿escuché que quieres ser aprendiz de Beelzy, no?

Lilith: Sí, señor. Es mi sueño ser una buena demonio y aprender de ella, pero... la señora Beelzebub no parece interesada en enseñarme 😩

Lucifer: ¿Qué dirías si te digo que puedo obligarla a aceptarte ya mismo como su asistente?

Lilith: 😲😲😲

Lucifer: ¿Te interesa mi oferta o no?

Lilith: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME INTERESA! ¿A quién tengo que matar, señor? 😆😆

Lucifer: A nadie... pero si hay una cosa que voy a pedirte a cambio. Y ya sabes: hacer tratos conmigo es cosa seria.

Llilith (seria): Lo que sea. Haré lo que sea por esa oportunidad.

Lucifer (aún más serio): Quiero que me digas cual sería el regalo ideal para tu hermana.

Lilith: ¿Qué? 🙃

Lucifer: ¡Tu hermana Moonie! Solo faltan días para su cumpleaños y no se me ocurre nada que regalarle... ¡es terrible! 😫 ¡Tú debes saber que le gusta! Dímelo. ¡Tengo que asegurarme de darle algo que sea perfecto como ella!

Lilith: ......... a mamá Zira no va a gustarle, pero bueno... una oportunidad así no la tendré dos veces. Anote, señor Lucifer 😅

...................................................................................

Aziraphale: Terry, querido, ven un momento... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Terry: Claro, mamá. Pídeme lo que sea.

Aziraphale: ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Misha un momento, hijo? Hace días que está raro, apenas sale de su cuarto. A ti siempre te hacen más caso que a mí...

Terry: Tranquila, mamá, yo le hablo, ¡pero no te preocupes que seguramente no es nada!

(Momentos después)

Terry (golpeando suavemente a la puerta): ¿Misha? ¿Puedo pasar?

Misha: ¿Eh? ¿Terry? Claro, pasa, pero...

Terry: Con permiso, venía a... (Se queda paralizado al ver a Misha a medio vestir con ropa interior femenina)

Misha: Lo siento, estaba probándome algunos vestidos para el cumpleaños de Moonie. Pero bueno, ¡supongo que no pasa nada porque me hayas visto tú!

Terry: 😶😶😶😶😶

Misha: ¿Mh? ¿Estás bien, hermano? ☺

Terry: Perfectamente >////////////<

....................................................................................

Aprovecha el bug 😉

Neil: ¿Oye, Crepita, no sabes dónde están todos?

Crepa: Bueno, mami y papi en casa de la tía Ana... Moonie fue a buscar materiales para hacer su vestido de cumpleaños.

Neil: Sí, ¿y qué más?

Crepa: A ver, Raven y Lilith fueron al infierno a ver al tío Lucifer, Nina en la librería, David y Michael no tengo idea...

Neil: No deben estar haciendo nada bueno, eso seguro 😒

Crepa: ¡Y Misha fue a visitar a Terry, para estudiar! 😊

Neil: Claro, ahora le dicen "estudiar" 😏

Crepa (sonriendo): ¿Cómo? No entendí...

Neil: ¡Nada, nada! Mejor que no entiendas. Así que solo quedamos nosotros, ¿eh? Tal vez... si tú quieres, podríamos... >//////<

Crepa: ¿Ir juntos a por el regalo de Moonie? ¡Seguro! 😆

Neil: Sí... ir a por el regalo... 😭😭

...................................................................................

Por el honor

Crepa: Misha y yo vamos a elegir vestidos nuevos en esa tienda. Son muy ligeros y veraniegos. ¡Serán ideales para la fiesta de Moonie!

Terry: Me parece bien. ¡Vayan y comprénse lo que quieran! 😊😊

(Diez minutos después)

Crepa: ¡Misha! ¡Misha! Oh, cielos, ¿no han visto pasar a Misha? 😟

Neil: ¿No estaba contigo?

Terry: ¿Qué le pasó a Misha? ¡Dímelo, Crepita! 😲

Crepa: Ay... es que... oh, fue tan feo... el vendedor de la tienda le dijo que no venden ropa para hombres. ¡Misha se sintió tan avergonzado! Salió corriendo y ahora no lo puedo encontrar... ¿Mh? ¿Y Terry?

Neil: Estaba aquí hace un un segundo...

Terry (en la tienda, semi transformado en ángel): ¿QUIÉN FUE? ¿QUIÉN SE ATREVIÓ A HACER LLORAR A MI HERMANO? 😠😠😠😠

Vendedor: ¡Socorro, un monstruo! 😱😱😱

Terry (con sus múltiples ojos llenos de ira): ¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETAR A MISHA, HUMANO INSIGNIFICANTE!

(En la puerta de la tienda)

Crepa: ¿Deberíamos intervenir...?

Neil (negando): Terry debe proteger el honor de Misha cono yo lo haría contigo. Mejor vámonos hasta que se le haya pasado.

..............................................................................

Por el honor (segunda parte)

Después de desquitarse contra el vendedor que había ofendido a Misha, Terry retomó su apariencia humana normal y salió presuroso en busca de su hermano, para consolarlo. ¿Por qué los humanos eran tan miserables a veces?

"No tenía por qué ofender a Misha así. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más le da quién le compra ropa? ¿Qué diferencia hace que Misha sea hombre? " pensaba todavía con ira mientras localizaba el rastro de su hermano. Finalmente percibió una pequeña aura angelical muy desgastada en el viejo departamento de soltero de su padre; se materializó allí enseguida y en efecto encontró a Misha acurrucado en el sofá de la sala, con el rostro húmedo y vistiendo su vieja ropa masculina. Aquello lo destrozó.

-Misha... Misha, cielo, ¿por qué te cambiaste? Estabas tan lindo con tu falda de tartán y tu blusa...

-No es cierto- negó Misha dolido.- Yo... no tengo derecho a usar esa ropa... soy un...

-Ni lo digas- lo interrumpió, sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo. Misha estaba tan afectado que se dejó caer sobre su hombro, y lloró un poco, aunque se había prometido no llorar. Estaba muerto de vergüenza de que Terry lo hubiera visto así, él no quería despertar la lástima de su querido hermano mayor, su ídolo. Pero a Terry no parecía importarle.

-Escucha, querido. Los humanos son ignorantes a veces. No entienden, no ven la verdad. Olvida a ese palurdo de la tienda...

-¿Crepa les contó, verdad?

-Sí. E hizo bien. Nadie tiene derecho a humillarte, tú eres maravilloso y te vestirás como quieras, le guste a quien le guste.

-Gracias...

-Shh, descansa un poco, lindo. Cuando te sientas mejor, iremos a otra tienda. No te quedarás sin tu vestido nuevo para el cumpleaños, de eso me encargaré yo.

.....................................................................................

Romeo y Julieta

Lucifer: ¡Pst! ¡Moonie!

Moonie: ¿Eh? ¿Lucifer? ¿Qué haces en mi balcón? 😲

Lucifer: Vine a buscarte, mi serpiente hermosa... mi hada, la más linda y pura del mundo...

Moonie: Aww... ¡Qué romántico eres! 😍

Lucifer: ¿Vamos a pasear en mi moto, preciosa? Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Moonie: Pero... mamá no quiere que nos veamos, y yo...

Lucifer: ¡Oh, Aziraphale que se ocupe de su esposo que de ti me encargo yo! 😄

Aziraphale: ¿De quién te vas a encargar tú? 😠😠

Lucifer: ¡Ay, mierda! 😱😱

Moonie: ¡Mamá, no es lo que parece!

Aziraphale: ¡Largo de la ventana de mi hija, engendro!

Lucifer: ¡Espera, hablemos antes, por favor!

Aziraphale: ¡Crowley, trae mi espada de fuego! 🔥🔥🔥😠😠😠


	8. En busca del amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables. El cumpleaños de Moonie ya pasó y dejó tras de sí varias relaciones canon. Pero el camino de los hijos inefables todavía no termina, y nuevas aventuras les esperan...

After Party

Neil: Buenos días, princesa... te traje el desayuno 😘☕🍩🍰

Crepa: Buenos días, Neil... ¡qué rico se ve todo! ¿Me acompañas?

Neil: Seguro, querida... será un placer 😊

(Mientras tanto en otro cuarto)

Terry: Mh... buenos días, Misha...

Misha (abrazado a él): Buenos días, Terry... ah... dormí tan bien...

Terry: ¿Quieres comer algo, lindo? ¿O seguimos durmiendo otro rato?

Misha: Prefiero quedarme así un ratito más.

Terry: Cómo desees 😘

(Y en otro cuarto 😅)

Aziraphale: Bien, tuve que permanecer despierto toda la noche, ¡pero lo logré! Lucifer no podrá acercarse a esta casa sin que yo me entere. ¿Qué te parece?

Crowley: Que podríamos haber aprovechado para hacernos unos mimitos, ángel 😭😭

(Mientras tanto en el Infierno!)

Lucifer: ¡Agua bendita! ¡Rodeó el cuarto de Moonie con agua bendita! ¡Y dicen que los demonios somos salvajes! 😫😫

Beelz: Te lo digo por última vez: ¡ESTOY CANSADA Y QUIERO DORMIR, VETE DE MI MALDITO CUARTO! 😠😠😠

....................................................................................

Vuelta a Londres

Misha: Bueno, voy a volver ya a Londres... Moonie, cielo, feliz cumpleaños una vez más 😘

Moonie: Gracias, hermano. Que tengas un buen viaje 😊

Terry: ¿Ya te vas? Deja busco mi mochila y te acompaño.

Aziraphale: ¿Se van juntos? Que buenos hermanos que son, mis niños 😊😊

Terry: Sí... buenos hermanos 😏

Misha: o//////o

(Un rato más tarde)

Misha: Deberías ser más cuidadoso al hablar, Terry... mamá pudo haberse dado cuenta de tu insinuación.

Terry: Misha, mamá tardó seis mil años en darse cuenta que papá le coqueteaba.

Misha: ...... buen punto.

.................................................................................

Sensibilidad 😄

Mooninite: 😌😌

Aziraphale: Hijita, ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa tan bella que tienes?

Mooninite: Es que me enviaron una carta secreta con un poema hermoso... Y yo adoro este tipo de gestos 😍

Aziraphale: ¡Mi hija tiene un admirador secreto! Nada que hacer, ya eres toda una damita... ¿Y tienes idea de quién será tu enamorado? 😊

Mooninite: Alguien muy sensible sin duda, y romántico... un verdadero caballero 😍😍

(Mientras tanto en el Infierno)

Sirviente: ¡Amo, por favor, estoy muy cansado! ¿No podría ir a dormir un rato? 😩

Lucifer: ¡CÁLLATE Y ESCRIBE LO QUE TE DICTO, INSECTO! Quiero llenar a Moonie de poemas y necesito un asistente. ¡Deja de quejarte y escribe o te quemo vivo! 😠😠

Sirviente: Ay 😭😭

..............................................................................

Llamada telefónica

Beelzebub: Estoy aburrida... ¿Crees que debería llamar al idiota de Gabriel? 😒

Dagon: Hágalo, señora. Seguramente él estará feliz de oírla.

Beelzebub: Bueno... ya que... sal para que pueda hablar a solas.

Dagon: Como ordene, mi señora.

Beelzebub: No es que me importe hablar con él... pero más vale que me atienda... diablos, obviamente me va a atender, si vive arrastrándose por mí 😄

Gabriel: ¿Hola, Beelzy?

Beelzebub: Hola... Oye, tú... ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy...?

Gabriel (nervioso): ¡Ah! Bueno, mira, es que...

Voz de mujer (de fondo): ¡Señor Gabriel, apúrese! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Beelzebub: ¿De quién es esa voz? ¿¿Estás con otra mujer?? 😠😠😠

Gabriel: ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Mi amor, deja que te lo explique! 😫😫

Beelzebub: ¡Púdrete! ¡Eres un cerdo infeliz, cuando te vea voy a matarte! 🔥🔥🔥😠😠😠

Gabriel: 😭😭😭

Nina Luna: Señor Gabriel, tiene que llevarme con mi mamá, ¡no sé volver sola a la Tierra! ¿Señor Gabriel? Con un demonio, ¿hay alguien mas en esta biblioteca que pueda ayudarme a volver a mi casa? 😰😰

....................................................................................

Trato con el demonio

Mooninite: Otro poema... ¡Cielos, son tan hermosos! Sé que es mucho pedir, pero... ojalá fueran poemas del señor Lucifer. Es tan apuesto y encantador...

Lucifer (desde el balcón): Entonces estás de suerte, preciosa 😘

Mooninite: ¿Lu... Lucifer? ¿Qué haces aquí? 😆

Lucifer: Verte, mi amor. Solo quiero verte. ¿Te gustan mis poemas?

Mooninite: ¡Me encantan! Pero... no quiero que corras peligro, y mamá echó trampas de agua bendita en mi ventana. No sé en que parte las puso 😥

Lucifer (riendo): ¡No te preocupes, princesa! Ven. Acércate sin miedo... Un demonio como yo no se deja amedrentar por algo tan insignificante como el agua bendita 😎

(Mientras tanto en el infierno)

Beelzebub: Bien, no sé que trato hiciste con el idiota de mi jefe, pero me ordenó que preparara una oficina para ti con todos los lujos.

Lilith: Oh, solo le pasé cierta información que necesitaba con urgencia. ¿Puedo mudarme ya a mi oficina nueva? 😊

.....................................................................................

A la salida de la escuela

Crowley: Zira, voy a ir a buscar a las chicas a la escuela. Nos vemos en un...

Neil: ¡Deja, papá, yo lo hago! 😊

Crowley: ¿Quieres pasar a buscar a tus hermanas? Te lo agradezco, pero, ¿no te retrasará eso para tus clases?

Neil: Para nada, papá. No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Aziraphale: Ay, Crowley, ¡me hace tan feliz ver lo bien que se llevan nuestros hijos! 😇😇

(Rato después)

Crepa: ¡Neil! ¿Qué haces aquí? ☺

Neil: Vine a llevarte a almorzar, princesa. Vamos, sube... aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos juntos 😉

Crepa: >//////<

Nina Luna: Oigan, ¿y yo qué? ¿Me van a dejar sola? 😡

Neil: ¿Estabas aquí?

Nina Luna: ¡¡Oye!!

...................................................................................

Carreras infernales

David: Papá, mamá, ¿está bien si juego con la muerte?

Crowley y Zira: ¿¿QUÉ?? 😱😱😱

David: Que si puedo jugar a las carreras con la Muerte... ¡Es el mejor corredor de todos, tengo que derrotarlo! 😄

Zira: Jesús bendito, este niño me va a matar del susto un día de estos 😩😩

Crowley: David, eres un mocoso de diecinueve años. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes ganarle a Muerte en una carrera?

David: ¡Pero papá...!

Crowley: ¡Nada, no tienes permiso de correr contra él y se acabó!

David: ..... el tío Lucifer dijo que tú lo desafiaste una vez cuando todavía montaban caballos.

Crowley: Ehh... bueno...

David: Y perdiste. 😑😑

Crowley: ¡Ese bastardo, juró que nunca se lo contaría a nadie! 😫😫

.............................................................................

Preferencias

Compañero: Terry, ¡oye! Concéntrate, tenemos que terminar el trabajo... ¿Por qué estás tan distraído?

Terry: Lo siento, no es nada... ¿Cuál es mi parte?

Compañero: Esto de aquí. Oye, ¿ese no es tu hermano?

Terry: ¿Misha? ¿Dónde? 😍😍

Compañero: No... no Misha, Michael, el de las motos...

Terry: Ah, él. No lo mires, que si no no podremos quitárnoslo más de encima.

Compañero: 😶😶

Michael: Sabes, tengo oído de serpiente, podrías ser más amable teniendo en cuenta que escucho todo lo que dices... 😰

...........................................................................

Madurez

Crowley: Ángel, tenemos que hablar.

Aziraphale: Oh, oh... esas palabras nunca traen nada bueno 😥

Crowley: Lo siento, ángel mío, pero es necesario. Se trata de Mooninite.

Aziraphale: Si vas a abogar de nuevo por Lucifer, te pido por favor que lo hagas rápido. Ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con que corteje a nuestra hija. 😒

Crowley: Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿has pensado en lo que Moonie quiere?

Aziraphale: 😧😧

Crowley: Nuestra niña está interesada en él. Mientras más se lo prohibamos, más se va a interesar. Al final terminará por odiarnos.

Aziraphale: 😱😱😱

Crowley: Tranquilo, Zira, tampoco digo que tenemos que organizar su boda para mañana. Pero, ¿qué tal si de a poco vas aflojando un poco tu postura? Dale la oportunidad a Lucifer para que muestre sus intenciones con nuestra hija.

Aziraphale: Bueno... si es lo que mi Moonie quiere... lo pensaré. (Suspira) Gracias por abrirme los ojos, querido. Eres un padre más maduro que yo...

Crowley: Jajaja, sí, maduro... por supuesto que sí 😅

(Mientras tanto en el Infierno)

Muerte: ¡Pero... señor Lucifer, no es justo! 😫😫

Lucifer: ¡Me importa un pito si es justo! Voy a borrar tu expediente de carreras ganadas contra otros demonios. Sobre todo las que ganaste a Crowley.

Muerte: ¡Mis logros! 😭😭

Lucifer: ¿Cosechaste millones de almas durante el medioevo y tus logros son haber ganado unas carreras de caballos? 😑😑

...............................................................................

Carácter

Lilith: Bien, ya estoy aquí en el Infierno... ¡Y con mi propia oficina! 😆😆 Nadie logrará pararme ahora. ¡Seré la mejor demonio!

Polución: Lo siento. ¿Lady Beelzebub está?

Lilith: ¡Oh, señora Polución! No, lady Beelzebub no se encuentra, ¿gusta esperarla o prefiere que le deje un mensaje suyo?

Polución: Creo que la esperaré...

Nina Luna (apareciendo de repente): ¡Hermana, oye! Raven me dijo que te llevaste mi catálogo de maldiciones por correo. ¿Por qué tocas mis cosas sin permiso? 😠😠

Lilith: ¿Cómo te atreves tú a entrar a mi oficina sin permiso? Además, ¡ese catálogo es demasiado peligroso para que lo tenga una mocosa como tú! Está más seguro aquí en el Infierno que juntando polvo en tu cuarto.

Nina Luna: ¡Eres una maldita! ¡Se lo diré a mamá, ya verás cuando vuelvas a casa! 😠 

(Desaparece furiosa)

Polución: ..........

Lilith: ¡Señora Polución, lamento que haya tenido que ver esta escena desagradable! 😥

Polución: Oye...

Lilith (tragando saliva): ¿Sí?

Polución: ¿Tu hermana tiene mucho carácter, no? >//////<

Lilith: ....... diablos.


	9. Visita al Infierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mooninite y Lucifer tienen una cita muy especial en el Infierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explícitas entre Mooninite (19 años) y Lucifer (edad desconocida XD). Les recuerdo que según el canon de esta historia, son tío y sobrina. Se trata de un regalo de San Valentín para todos mis lectores de Serpientes Inefables así que, disfrútenlo!

Aziraphale había decidido permitir que Lucifer visitara a su hija Moonie. Es decir, ¿qué ganaba con prohibírselo si de todas formas se las arreglaban para verse a escondidas? Lucifer, el señor y rey del Infierno, era astuto y tenía recursos. Y Moonie, aunque era buena hija y no quería contrariarlo, estaba enamorada perdidamente de su tío.

-Crowley, lo sé, tengo la certeza en el corazón- le dijo una tarde.- Estoy seguro que Lucifer va a corromper a nuestra Moonie.

-Ángel, entiendo tu preocupación pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo inteligente y madura que es Mooninite? No creo que nadie pueda corromperla, ni siquiera Lucifer. Ella sabe tomar sus decisiones, no se dejaría manipular tan fácil.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. Moonie es más ángel que demonio, y yo confío en ella en ese sentido. 

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto...?

-¡Crowley, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta! Una joven romántica y enamorada... un demonio seductor como él... ¿tú qué crees que hacen cuando se ven a solas? ¿Jugar a las cartas?- inquirió Zira con sarcasmo para ocultar su vergüenza, pues aunque era madre de diez hijos, el sexo seguía resultándole algo incómodo de mencionar. Y, por la mueca que puso Crowley, a él también le resultaba un tema espinoso.

-Moonie es mayor de edad. No es como si pudiéramos prohibirle que... eh... ¡Ahh, no quiero pensar en eso!- exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza. Era extraño. Él era un demonio que había tentado a un ángel, lo suficiente como para formar una familia. Entonces, ¿por qué la idea de que su hija andara los mismos pasos los ponía a ambos tan nerviosos?

"Bueno, justamente porque es su hija" dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-Ángel, escucha. No te pongas mal. ¿Dijimos que confiaríamos en Moonie o no? Entonces, no nos echemos para atrás. Dejemos que vaya a visitar a Lucifer al Infierno. Ellos son novios, y es mejor que nos hagamos a la idea de que un día...

-No sigas. Sé perfectamente a que te refieres, pero prefiero no oírlo por ahora.

(...)

Mooninite Crowley Fell amaba a sus padres, pero a veces deseaba que no se mostraran tan prejuiciosos contra Lucifer. Justamente ellos, que habían desafiado a sus bandos para estar juntos, debían entender lo importante y valioso que era el amor.

Desde que bailaran juntos en su cumpleaños, no había podido apartar a Lucifer de su mente. Sabía por supuesto que era el rey del Infierno, el príncipe de los caídos, el señor del mal. Lucifer, llamado el Diablo por los humanos, era el demonio más peligroso de todos. Pero también sabía que era alguien tierno cuando quería, capaz de demostrar amor, y compasión, con las personas que quería. Su seducción podía provenir de miles de años de practicar con incautas víctimas, pero cuando le susurraba palabras dulces al oído podía perfectamente sentir cuan sinceras eran.

No era que fuera una enamorada ilusa que se creyera todo lo que le decían. Simplemente, ella también tenía sangre demoníaca y podía sentir cuando otro demonio estaba diciendo la verdad y cuando no. Quizás por eso su madre, Zira, no confiaba del todo en él: era un ángel puro y dudaba de las intenciones de un demonio. Pero ella, y quizás su padre Crowley, sabían que Lucifer estaba siendo honesto al jurarle amor.

-Mi reina... te amo tanto que hasta estoy dispuesto a actuar bien con tal de ganarme la aprobación de tus padres... ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¡Dímelo! Haré lo que sea- le dijo una vez, con la mirada perdida de amor. Moonie se había sonrojado y contestado, con igual cariño:

-Solo sé sincero con ellos como lo eres conmigo. Tarde o temprano verán en tu corazón como yo, y dejarán de sentir miedo de que salgamos juntos.

-Moonie, amor mío... está bien. Prometo que seré paciente y me comportaré como es debido.

Lucifer mantuvo su promesa y dejó de colarse en su casa para verla en secreto, pasando a visitarla como correspondía y pidiendo permiso para salir cuando quería llevarla a una cita. Técnicamente no necesitaba permiso de nadie porque ella era mayor de edad, pero por si acaso, avisaba donde estarían siempre. Si debía convertirse en un modelo de buena conducta para que lo aceptaran, lo haría. Sabía que Moonie nunca aceptaría huir de casa, o lastimar a sus padres de cualquier modo, por lo que se esmeró en mostrar respeto y educación. Poco a poco, Zira y Crowley fueron acostumbrándose a verlos juntos.

(...)

-Y hasta que por fin te dejaron venir- comentó Lucifer con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.- Bienvenida, mi reina. Estás en tu casa.

Hasta ese momento, habían tenido citas en el mundo humano, y una muy especial en el Paraíso. Pero nunca se habían encontrado en el Infierno, el hogar que él estaba dispuesto a abandonar un día para mudarse con ella al mundo mortal.

-Un día nos casaremos y viviremos allí arriba como a ti te gusta, Moonie, te lo prometo. Pero, por el momento, no sabes cuanto me alegra verte aquí en mis dominios. ¡Pasa, pasa! ¿Quieres que te sirva algo de beber?

-Un poco de agua, por favor... el calor del Infierno es tan diferente al calor de allá arriba.

-Sí, entiendo- comentó al tiempo que hacía aparecer una jarra con agua para ella.- No estás acostumbrada a esto, pero te prometo que solo será esta vez. 

-¡Está bien, Luci, no es tan malo! Este es tu hogar... yo con gusto vendré a visitarte si tú quieres, no es necesario que renuncies a él por mí.

-Tan linda. ¡Eres tan linda, mi reina!- exclamó él contento y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Eres la chica más hermosa de todo el universo.

-Ay, por favor... no exageres...

-No lo hago. Para mí, no hay otra chica como tú ni la habrá jamás.

Mientras tomaban asiento en su habitación, Moonie se observó de reojo en un espejo. Como siempre llevaba puesto un vestido largo hecho a mano, sin mangas, con colores claros y aroma a flores. Llevaba también un cinturón tejido, una vincha de flores y sandalias bajas y cómodas. Su cabello largo color castaño brillaba aún en la penumbra infernal, y Lucifer se lo tocó con la punta de los dedos como si se tratara de un tesoro sagrado.

-Tu pelo siempre es tan hermoso y huele tan bien. ¿Cómo lo logras?

-Uso muchas esencias florales... ¿te gusta tanto, de verdad?

-Me fascina. Me hace pensar en la primavera y en el amor, como si fueras un ángel enviado para darme ánimos.- Lucifer se acercó un poco a ella y le tocó los labios con suavidad.- ¿Mi reina podría concederme un beso, además de su bella presencia?

-Lucifer...- estaba agitada, pero tras dejar su vaso apoyado en una mesita, Moonie asintió y acercó su rostro al de su novio con una tímida sonrisa enamorada.- Por supuesto que te concederé un beso. He estado todo el día esperando el momento para dártelo...

Con cautela para no parecer desesperado, Lucifer apoyó sus labios sobre los de Moonie y presionó levemente. Luego, poco a poco, suspiro a suspiro, dejó que su roce se hiciera mayor y la cercanía entre sus cuerpos aumentara. La rodeó con cuidado por la cintura con ambos brazos y continuó besándola, disfrutando infinito de la forma en que ella reaccionaba. Moonie no era una experta, ni mucho menos, pero su boca se abrió con sincero anhelo para que el beso fuera más profundo, y sus gemidos ahogados eran tan adorables como una melodía.

-Besos de ninfa. De hada, de princesa. Jamás había probado una boca tan inocente y a la vez tan seductora- susurró Lucifer mirándola con deseo, acariciando su espalda sin cesar. Moonie, sonrojada, agregó:

-Me gusta besarte, así que... si quieres que continuemos un poco...

-Por supuesto que quiero.

Moonie se había preparado mentalmente para eso pero, aún así, se sobresaltó cuando su novio la acostó sobre la cama recién hecha y se dedicó a besarla suavemente en todo el rostro, a la vez que acariciaba sus brazos; en esa posición todo parecía más excitante, y no pudo evitar morderse el labio con pasión al sentir la boca de él en su cuello. Todavía con suavidad, pero mostrándole muy a las claras que eso no era más que un aperitivo para él. 

-Luci, eso... ¡Eso es tan lindo!- susurró con una inexplicable risita al sentir las manos de él desatando la cinta que ajustaba el escote de su vestido. Sin esa cinta, la prenda dejaba mucha de su piel al descubierto, por lo que Lucifer pudo deleitarse con una visión parcial de sus pechos. Una hermosa visión por cierto.

-Es más que lindo, es hermoso. Cada vez que siento tu piel, reina mía, me dan ganas de probar más y más...

Uniendo la acción a la palabra, Lucifer volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y a besar su cuello, sus hombros, excitándose con cada gemido y cada risa de su novia, que lucía y se veía feliz de estar haciendo esas cosas con él. ¿Por qué sería pecado, se preguntó, si ambos eran demonios mayores de edad? Pero ese pensamiento breve de deshizo en segundos antes otros pensamientos, más lujuriosos, que surgieron en cuanto le deslizó el vestido un poco dejando su torso al descubierto. Moonie llevaba un sostén blanco con un coqueto moño, pero esa prenda no lograba opacar la grandiosidad de sus pechos. 

-Oh, en nombre de los siete círculos del Infierno... ¡Qué preciosidad de...!

-¡Luci, ya basta!- protestó ella avergonzada.- ¡No me digas esas cosas y me mires así, porque yo... yo... no lo soportaré mucho tiempo!

Una vez más sus miradas hicieron conexión, y Lucifer comprendió que no era el único excitado allí. Con una gran sonrisa cubriéndole el rostro, se deshizo del respeto que lo mantenía alejado de los asuntos carnales, y procedió a masajear ambos pechos a su futura esposa. Como no le resultó lo bastante satisfactorio, le quitó el sostén y lo arrojó al piso, volviendo a inclinarse sobre ellos. Ahora sí; y Moonie, que siempre había sido algo renuente a permanecer como humana, comprendió de golpe por qué a sus hermanas Lilith y Raven siempre les había gustado vivir su sexualidad sin tapujos.

-¡Haaa... Luci... ya, por favor, eso que me haces es tan... tan agradable!- gimoteó con placer al sentir la lengua de su novio en torno a su pecho izquierdo, lamiéndolo, tirando de su pezón y finalmente cubriéndolo con su boca para succionarlo. El hormigueo era tan fuerte que temió desmayarse, pero no, solo continuó soltando jadeos prohibidos y frases confusas, mientras Lucifer pasaba a chupar el otro pecho y a deslizar una mano hasta el monte que separaba sus muslos.

-Querida reina mía, te amo, te amo tanto que no puedo parar... te deseo más que a nadie- le susurraba mientras seguía gozando esos hermosos pechos, obras de Dios, al tiempo que sus dedos buscaban el tesoro de Moonie. 

-¡También te amo! ¡Tío Lucifer...! 

-No me digas tío, por favor...

-¡Lucifer...! ¡Te amo! ¡Quiero que sigas... quiero ser tuya!

El señor del Infierno se tomó un segundo para mirarla, y luego le susurró al oído: 

-¿Segura? Porque una vez que te entregas al demonio, no hay vuelta atrás, mi amor...

-¡No quiero volver atrás! ¡No quiero separarme de ti nunca!- rogó ella desapareciendo su ropa del todo con un chasquido, ofreciéndose en toda su desnudez a su novio.- Estoy muy acalorada, y el único que puede ayudarme eres tú. 

-Niña traviesa... ¿Te atreves a tentar al demonio?

Moonie rió más alto y aceptó gustosa que él le separara las piernas, le hurgara en su sitio privado con esa lengua tan hábil como húmeda, volviéndola loca de placer. Sus dedos se enredaron solos en el sedoso cabello de Lucifer, que parecía inmerso en su tarea como nunca antes. 

-Mi reina, ¡que dulce es tu cuerpo, que joven y que delicioso! Podría lamerlo todo el día...

-¡No! ¡No es suficiente!

-Entonces haré otra cosa...- agregó con un brillo lujurioso en la mirada, luego de lo cual reemplazó su lengua por sus dedos. Los gritos de Moonie se elevaron, lo mismo que los temblores de su cuerpo joven y virgen. 

-¡Duele! ¡Yo nunca...!

-¿Nunca te has dado placer a ti misma, querida?- Ante la negativa de ella, que estaba sin aliento, él solo sonrió con mayor deseo y dijo:- Pues ahora yo te daré placer, tanto como para que jamás te olvides de este momento, mi reina preciosa...

Moonie soltó un grito ahogado al sentirse penetrada por primera vez en su vida, al sentir ese miembro extraño y caliente en su interior, llenando sus paredes y haciéndole temblar las piernas como a una gacela. Libres del temor humano de contraer enfermedades, olvidaron por completo el uso de un condón hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. El deseo, la excitación conjunta, la forma en que sus manos se entrelazaban y sus lenguas chocaban la una con la otra, les hizo imposible detenerse. 

-¡Mooninite, querida, te amo! 

-¡Te amo, tío Lu... oh... Lucifer! ¡Eres...!

No alcanzó a decir qué era: su aliento fue bruscamente cortado al sentir embates más fuertes, y un calor extremo tanto en su vagina como en su rostro. Había llegado al límite, y su cuerpo quedó flojo y a merced de los últimos chupones de Lucifer en su cuello ya lleno de marcas, antes de sentir una humedad enorme y desbordante entre sus muslos.

-Creo que... me vine...- murmuró agotada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Lucifer hacía lo propio derramando su semilla con un grito de satisfacción. Colocó una mano en su vientre despacio, y retiró su pene de a poco para no lastimarla. La miró. Por supuesto no había sangre ya que no era una mujer humana, pero sí los fluidos combinados de ambos. No le interesaba su semen, pero sí deleitarse con el néctar expelido por la preciosa Mooninite, así que con un nuevo y hondo suspiro, volvió a agacharse ante ella para dejarla limpia y beber hasta la última gota.

-Mi corazón. Moonie, ángel. Te invité para que estuviéramos a solas y lejos de tus padres, pero esto... ¡Esto ha sido tan maravilloso! Tan natural...

-Porque nos amamos- contestó ella cansada, y feliz, y riendo como una niña ante el cosquilleo de Lucifer lamiendo de nuevo su clítoris.- Nos amamos...

-Mmm... sí, mi vida, nos amamos y nos amaremos siempre...

-Lucifer... Ah...

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Te duele mucho?

-No, ya no tanto, pero...

-¿Quieres que pare?

-¡Oh, por Dios, no! Sigue... jejeje... 

-Te gusta. Claro que te gusta, esta parte del cuerpo femenino es muy sensible. ¿Tal vez quieras intentar otra ronda para comprobarlo?

Moonie no estaba lista, y él no insistió. Después de dejarla libre de fluidos, limpió la sábana con un milagro y se acostó con tranquilidad, abrazándola y disfrutando de tenerla inclinada sobre su pecho. Él podía aguantar mil rondas, pero no pensaba forzarla jamás más allá de sus límites. Si ella quería descansar, descansarían. Si quería esperar a la boda para volver a hacerlo, esperarían. Aunque sinceramente esperaba que no fuera el caso.

-Lucifer... Será mejor que esto sea un secreto por ahora, ¿verdad?

-Creo que sí, mi amor. 

-Sí... papá y mamá no tienen por qué saber que ya no soy virgen. Ese es un asunto mío.

-Y mío. Pero tienes razón, es mejor no ventilarlo por ahí por ahora, teniendo en cuenta que no estamos casados.

-Eh...

-¿Ocurre algo? 

-Bueno, es que... 

Moonie no completó la frase, pero de igual manera él la comprendió y tuvo un momento de seriedad. No se habían cuidado. ¿Cómo mantendrían el secreto de su intimidad si ella quedaba embarazada?

“Espero por mi madre que no. Me encantaría tener a un mini Lucifer corriendo por la casa, pero, ¡Aziraphale me arrojaría al agua bendita si lo hago abuelo tan pronto!"

-¿Luci? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy perfecto, mi reina. ¿Y tú?

-Algo cansada...

-Entonces duerme un poco, linda. Prometo que no habrá más tentaciones por el día de hoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. ¡Para mí fue una experiencia nueva por completo! he shippeado muy pocas parejas hetero, y mucho menos he escrito sobre ellas, ¡y mucho menos escenas sexuales! Pido disculpas si la escena quedó algo incompleta, podría haberla hecho más larga o más detallada, pero considero que dada mi poca experiencia en la materia no quedo tan mal. 
> 
> Habrá más capítulos hard en en futuro, entre diversas parejas.¿Quiénes serán los siguientes? ¿Moonie dará a luz al hermanito de Adam? Habrá que esperar para ver...


	10. La jinete enamorada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polución regresa a la casa que comparte con los otros jinetes del apocalipsis, y lo hace con una novedad impactante para ellos.

Polución compartía una casa en el Infierno con sus tres compañeros jinetes: Guerra, Hambre y Muerte. Los cuatro ocupaban un puesto alto en la jerarquía infernal, por lo que su casa era grande y con muchas comodidades. Después del fin del mundo fallido hacía ya varios años, los cuatro habían decidido tomarse la vida con más calma y disfrutar de sus ocupaciones diarias, de su ocio, de todo. Iban y venían entre el Infierno y la Tierra sin preocupaciones, y un par de veces al mes se reportaban con lady Beelzebub para entregar informes de sus progresos.

-Este año la cosecha de almas fue muy buena- se jactó Muerte.- Ha habido suficientes desastres naturales para mantener mis números bien altos.

-¡Ahh, pues a mí no me ha ido peor!- intervino Guerra con petulancia.- He causado dos conflictos reales entre países fuertes del mundo. Gracias a eso has tenido almas para cosechar. ¡Agradéceme!

-Momento, ¿por qué primero no me agradeces tú a mí?- intervino Hambre con una risa maliciosa.- Fueron mis estrategias de hambrear al pueblo lo que posibilitó que hubiera conflicto, que llevó a las batallas, que llevó a...

-Seh, seh. ¡Oye, Polución! ¿Quién crees que tuvo mejor desempeño este...? ¿Polución?- repitió Guerra un tanto desconcertada al notar lo inmóvil que estaba su compañera. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y prestaron atención al cuarto jinete.

Polución no había participado de la charla, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaban, no había pronunciado palabra desde que volviera de las oficinas centrales, a donde había ido a reportarse. Estaba allí sentada con la vista perdida en el infinito, pensando en quien sabe que cosas. Tal vez lady Beelzebub la había reñido por algo, de modo que Guerra, su mejor amiga, decidió tratar de averiguar qué le sucedía.

-Polución, amiga... ey... ¿acaso la jefa te echó la bronca por no pudrir esa napa de agua dulce? No fue tu culpa, está muy bien protegida y ni modo que...

-¿Qué cosa...?- respondió con una voz vacilante que dejaba muy a las claras su completa falta de interés en la charla que la rodeaba. Guerra, perpleja, repitió:

-Que si la jefa te regañó por algo. ¿Por qué más tendrías esa cara tan larga?

-¿Alguien te lanzó un jabón a la cara otra vez?- bromeó Hambre riendo en complicidad con Muerte. Guerra, echándole una mirada cargada de veneno, ladró:

-¡No se rían de mi amiga, idiotas!

-No... déjalos. Sus bromas no me importan...

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Lady...?

-No, no me regañó por nada. De hecho, la señora Beelzebub no estaba cuando fui a verla.

-¿Y entonces?

Polución suspiró. Recordaba vagamente haber hablado con Lilith Crowley, la secretaria de Beelzebub, pero en cambio recordaba con perfecta claridad la llegada intempestuosa de su hermana menor Nina Luna. Una joven de cabellos negros como la noche misma y ojos cargados de enojo. Sin querer una lenta sonrisa embobada fue apareciendo en su cara y los otros jinetes se miraron entre sí preocupados.

-¿Polución...? ¡Mujer, habla que estás empezando a asustarnos!

-¡Oh! Bueno... supongo que no hay nada de malo en preguntar...

-¿En preguntar qué?

-¿Ustedes conocen... a los hijos de Crowley?- preguntó muy rápido y con el corazón palpitante, sin dejar de recordar a la furiosa Nina.

-¿Qué si los conocemos? ¡Oh, esos bastardos de Michael y David Crowley!- estalló Muerte furioso.- Se robaron mi moto, son unos vándalos.

-Y las gemelas Raven y Lilith tienen una fama... ¡Unas chicas maravillosas!- opinó Guerra riendo.- Son muy astutas y fuertes, la verdad, me encantaría conocerlas en persona.

-No, no hablo de ninguno de esos hijos... eh... 

-¿Terry, el ángel? Da miedo la verdad.

-¡No!- soltó Polución algo frustrada y decidiendo que era hora de hablar sin vueltas.- Verán, es que cuando fui a ver a lady Beelz me atendió Lilith Crowley, y mientras hablábamos, llegó una de sus hermanas, Nina Luna, a reclamarle por unas cosas robadas...

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

-Es que Nina... ¡Es tan linda!- murmuro repentinamente avergonzada y bajando la vista, sin poder creer en realidad que le hubiera causado tal impresión.- Estaba enojada y aún así se veía hermosa, como una demonio de cuentos de hadas. ¡Le habló a Lilith sin ningún respeto ni temor, y se marchó hecha una furia, con su falda y su cabello revoloteando de una forma... ah! ¡Tan linda en verdad!- finalizó con las mejillas rojas, dejando a sus compañeros entre boquiabiertos y completamente descolocados.

-A ver, a ver... ¿Estás diciendo que te gustó la hija de Crowley? ¿En serio?- preguntó Hambre tapándose la boca.- ¡Por Lucifer! 

-¿Es qué acaso no había otra persona para fijarse?- agregó Muerte con poca delicadeza.- ¡Esa chica es una híbrida! Hija de esos rebeldes, y hermana de esos dos mocosos de...

-¡No me importa quién sea su familia!- se enojó Polución, despidiendo un aroma intenso que obligó a los demás a fruncir la nariz.- Solo estoy diciendo que ella me pareció una joven hermosa, y fuerte, y digna de ser un demonio... ¡Oh, para qué les dije nada! 

-Polución, tranquila- intervino Guerra, más seria que los otros dos. Miraba a su amiga con fijeza, peeo no con estupor, sino con auténtico cariño.- ¿Te gustó a primera vista, no? 

-Sí... ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Tod...

-¡Tú te callas!- interrumpió Guerra a Hambre con un grito.- No es que tenga algo de malo, Poli. Es solo que es algo complicado. A pesar de ser híbrida, esa chica fue criada como humana. ¿No crees que conquistarla se te hará difícil?

-Yo...- Polución pareció preocupada por eso, por lo que Guerra le dio un abrazo amistoso y declaró, firme:

-Tranquila, corazón. Puede que sea complicado, pero, ¿desde cuando eso nos asusta? Somos Jinetes del Apocalipsis. Creamos caos y destrucción a nuestro paso, no tenemos leyes ni fronteras. ¿En comparación de lo que hemos vivido, qué tan difícil puede ser que conquistes el corazón de esa chica?

-Nina... jejeje, Nina es tan bonita...- murmuró Polución con la misma sonrisa enamorada de antes, imaginando ya formas de aproximarse a ella.

-Oigan, todo esto me supera- dijo Muerte rascándose la nariz, observando a sus compañeras con indiferencia.- Esas cosas de amor... de conquistas... paso. Estaré muy ocupado este mes con la cosecha de almas nuevas, no puedo perder el tiempo con tonterías.

-Y a mí tampoco me miren, debo idear dos formas nuevas de eliminar las cosechas del tercer mundo como parte de mi proyecto anual. 

-¡Bah, hombres!- soltó Guerra despreciativa.- No te preocupes, Polución. ¡Yo sí te ayudaré! Pero para eso, necesito que me cuentes todo en detalle. Y si no tienes más detalles, ¡los averiguaremos! 

-Guerra, gracias... yo... estoy un poco asustada de mí misma en verdad. Nunca una persona me hizo sentir así. Nunca. Pero en cuanto la vi... sentí una cosa hermosa aquí adentro, maravillosa. Como cuando me regalaron esos barriles de desechos tóxicos en mi último cumpleaños- completó la jinete blanca con una risita nerviosa, llevándose una mano al corazón.- Quiero conocer a Nina más de cerca. Es todo lo que pido. Conocerla. Si me ayudas a lograr eso te estaré eternamente agradecida.


	11. Los hijos crecen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables. Las imágenes que acompañan este capítulo fueron hechas con el juego Love Nikki Dress UP Queen, aplicación desarrollada para celulares y tablets por la empresa Elex. Se las recomiendo mucho.

Intenciones

Aziraphale: 😠😠😠

Lucifer (vestido de traje y corbata): Ehh... bueno... vine para...

Aziraphale: ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija? 😠

Lucifer: ¿Eh? Pues, las mejores por sup...

Aziraphale: ¿Si sabes que es solo una niña de diecinueve años, no? 😠😠

Lucifer (tragando saliva): Sí, sí, pero yo te prometo que voy a ser muy respetuoso con ella... ¡Estoy enamorado! 😫😫

Aziraphale: ¡Eres un demonio! No confío en tu palabra...

Crowley: Oye, eso duele 😥

Lucifer: Zira, hermanito, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí? ¡Haré lo que sea!

Aziraphale: Ya pensaré en algo. Por ahora esta reunión se ha terminado. 😤😤

Lucifer: ..... ¿Al menos puedo darle un besito de despedida a Moonie...?

Aziraphale: ¡¡No abuses de mi paciencia y lárgate de mi casa!! 😠😠

..........................................................................................

Tristeza

Nina Luna: -Sigh- 😔

Gabriel: ¿Qué sucede, señorita Nina?

Nina Luna: Nada...

Gabriel: ¿Segura? Luces algo desanimada... ¿debería llamar a Aziraphale? 🤔

Nina Luna: ¡No! No quiero preocupar a mi mamá...

Gabriel: Entonces si te pasa algo.

Nina Luna: ... es que últimamente mis hermanos mayores parecen ensañados conmigo. Lilith me roba... Neil me deja de lado para irse con Crepa... ¡Y para terminar alguien está dejando flores muertas y hediondas en mi escritorio! 😩😩

Gabriel: Santo Dios...

Nina Luna: Tal vez alguien me vio mal y decidió aprovechar para burlarse más de mí 😫😫

Polución (espiando): Creo que no le gustaron mis regalos 😭😭

.......................................................................................

Asuntos familiares

Lucifer: Aziraphale no quiere dejarme salir con Mooninite... no sé como hacer para convencerlo que soy el mejor yerno que podría tener 😔

Diosa: Lo lamento mucho en verdad, pero ¿qué esperas que haga?

Lucifer: Pues, ¡algo! Eres la Diosa, seguro se te ocurre una manera de convencerlo.

Diosa: Lucifer, yo no intervengo en el libre albedrío de mis hijos.

Lucifer: ¡Muchas gracias por nada entonces! 😤😤 Ya veo que eso de que soy tu hijo favorito es mentira, ¡nunca quieres ayudarme en mis cosas!

Diosa: ¡La última vez que me pediste algo querías causar el apocalipsis! 😧

Lucifer: ¡Y lo saboteaste sabiendo lo mucho que yo lo deseaba! 😭😭

Diosa: No sé a quien saliste tan dramático la verdad... 😒

Lucifer: Tal vez a alguien que se la pasa apareciendo en tostadas porque no soporta que los humanos no le presten atención.

Diosa: ¡Cómo te atreves! 😫😫

......................................................................................

Crepa: Neil... ¿Puedo sentarme en tu regazo?

Neil: Claro... ¡Claro que sí, mi princesa! 😍😍

Crepa (nerviosa): Estamos solos en casa. Bueno... está Moonie en su cuarto, pero está ocupada. Tal vez... nosotros podamos...

Neil (expectante): ¿Sí?

Crepa: Darnos un beso >/////<

Neil: Será todo un placer, mi linda pr...

Lucifer (entrando por la ventana de la sala): Despacio, despacio... si soy cuidadoso, Aziraphale no tiene por qué saber que estuve aquí. ¡Qué listo que sos, Lucifer! 😄😄

Crepa: 😳😳😳

Neil: ¿Qué demonios haces colándote en mi casa? 😠😠😠

Lucifer: ¿Qué haces tú con tu hermana en tu regazo? 😑😑

Neil: ....... Mierda.

Lucifer: No diré nada si tú no dices nada.

Crepa: Trato hecho.

Neil: ¡Crepita! 😲😲

Crepa: ¿Qué? ¡No se me fueron las ganas de besarte solo porque nos hayan visto! 😒

....................................................................................

Madre amorosa

Mooninite: Qué hermoso día... voy a aprovecharlo yendo al parque a dibujar un poco 😊

Aziraphale: Querida, ¿te preparo un almuerzo?

Mooninite: No, gracias, mami. No tengo hambre. Solo quiero salir a aprovechar el buen clima. Bueno, hasta luego...

Aziraphale: ¡Moonie, espera! Hijita... ¿Estás bien? 😕

Mooninite: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Aziraphale: Es que te veo algo pensativa... mi niña... ¿Acaso es por el asunto con Lucifer?

Mooninite: 😔😔

Aziraphale: ¡Lo sabía! 😫 Querida, lo siento mucho, no es mi intención que sufras por mis discusiones con Luci. Yo solo quiero que estés bien, y que seas muy feliz. Y como él es el señor del Infierno, pensé... que te lastimaría...

Mooninite: Pero papi también es un demonio. Y ustedes son felices. 😔

Aziraphale: Tienes razón. ¡Hija, de verdad siento mucho estar entrometiéndome tanto en este asunto! A lo mejor... a lo mejor debería dejar que tú decidas si quieres salir con Lucifer. Podríamos invitarlo a cenar.

Mooninite: Mami Zira... ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Me dejarás salir con el tío Lucifer? 😆

Aziraphale: Si es lo que deseas... vamos a probar, mi niña. Invítalo. Prometo escucharlo bien esta vez, y darle una oportunidad como debe ser.

Mooninite: Mami... ¡Mil gracias! 😆😆 Creo que ahora sí tengo apetito. ¡Estoy muy contenta! 😄😄

Aziraphale: Deja te preparo un almuerzo entonces. Mi querida Moonie, sonríe siempre por favor. Nunca estás más bella que cuando sonríes 😇

.............................................................................................

Jugando con la Muerte

David: ¡Señor Muerte, es un honor conocerlo por fin! 😆😆

Muerte: ¿Tú eres el hijo de Crowley que quiere correr una carrera contra mí?

David: ¡Sí, señor!

Muerte: .... Eres solo un niño...

David: 😱😱

Muerte: Regresa cuando tengas un par de milenios de experiencia.

David: 😭😭😭

Michael: ¡Oye, calavera de mierda, no le hables así a mi hermano! 😠😠

Muerte: ¿Y tú eres...?

Michael: El que se robó las llaves de tu moto 😎

Muerte: ¡¡Oye, regrésame eso, pequeño ladrón!!

Michael: ¡David, súbete y vámonos! 😆😆

Muerte: ¡Esto no se quedará así, mocosos del infierno! ¡Sé donde viven! 😠😠😠

Michael (acelerando): ¡Somos inmortales, perdedor, buena suerte con eso! 😆😆😆😆

...........................................................................................

Los hijos de Zira y Crowley son inmortales como sus padres, y obviamente tienen la capacidad de hacer milagros. Pero, a su vez, cada uno tiene una o varias especialidades y poderes en los que son más capaces.

Terry puede adoptar la forma angelical primigenia. Cuando se enoja, le salen múltiples ojos y alas en la cabeza y la espalda. Su mirada fulmina.

Neil puede convertirse en una serpiente negra alada gigante, y en esta forma es capaz de desplegar una enorme fuerza bruta.

Raven y Lilith tienen tatuajes infernales que les permiten entrar y salir con facilidad de todos los círculos del infierno.

Misha posee una voz celestial que obnubila la conciencia. Técnicamente, podría hacer que cualquier caiga bajo su control con solo oírlo.

David y Michael son expertos en el manejo del fuego infernal; pueden usarlo como arma o como defensa.

Mooninite puede detener el tiempo como su padre mediante chasquidos; también puede ver ciertos eventos del futuro.

Nina Luna puede manipular la luz y la energía angelical para defenderse, ocultarse o incluso purificar objetos.

Crepa es especialista en manipular el agua bendita; debido a la enorme pureza de su alma, ella puede incluso crearla con sus pensamientos.

........................................................................................

Directo al corazón

Moonie: Esta noche Lucifer vendrá a casa... yo... ¡Estoy tan contenta! >___<

Crepa: Hermana, ¿de verdad estás enamorada del tío Lucifer? Quiero decir... él es...

Moonie: ¿Un hombre maravilloso y galante? ¿Que escribe los mejores poemas, que es dulce y apenas me ha tomado de la mano, porque me respeta y sabe que soy tímida? 😍

Crepa: .........

Moonie: 😍😍😍

Crepa (suspira): Sí, eso mismo. Yo... te felicito, Moonie. Ojalá seas muy feliz con él 😊

............................................................................................

Bibliotecas

Nina Luna: Lilith se llevó mis catálogos de maldiciones, ¡pero ya verá esa ladrona!

Crowley: ¿Sucede algo, Nina? 😊

Nina Luna: Papá, quiero ir a la Biblioteca Infernal. ¿Me llevas?

Crowley: ¿Ehh...? Pero, ¡si últimamente te la pasabas en la Biblioteca Celestial! ¿Qué pasó? ¿El imbécil de Gabriel te incomodó de alguna manera? 😠

Nina Luna: ¡Claro que no! Solo quiero ampliar mis conocimientos, y para hacerlo debo estudiar libros de ambos bandos. ¿Me llevas o no?

Crowley: Hija, papá está ocupado ahora organizando la cena con Lucifer. Pero, si me esperas un rato...

Nina Luna: ¡Oh, genial, de nuevo postergada! 😤😤 Está bien, ¡no faltará quien quiera llevarme al Infierno por ti!

Polución: Mi momento ha llegado 😄😄

........................................................................................

Presentación

Aziraphale: Hija, ¿te vas tan pronto? ¿No te quedas a almorzar? 😟

Raven: Lo siento, mamá, pero tengo que reunirme con una amiga de la universidad para estudiar.

Neil: ¿Por qué le mientes a mamá? Di la verdad, te vas a encontrar con tu...

Raven: ¡Cierra la boca, idiota! No te metas en mis cosas. Yo no me meto en las tuyas 😠😠

Aziraphale: Queridos, no se peleen...

Raven: ¡Dile a éste que se mete todo el tiempo en lo que no le importa!

Aziraphale: Bueno querida, Neil es un poco curioso, pero tiene razón en algo... si te vas a encontrar con tu novia, ¡no tienes por qué poner excusas! 😊😊

Raven: 😱😱

Aziraphale: La próxima vez invítala a almorzar aquí así nos la presentas 😉

Raven: Raven.exe ha dejado de funcionar 😵😵


	12. Nueva amistad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polución, enamorada de Nina Luna a primera vista, busca la manera de acercarse a ella sin asustarla.

Polución no estaba segura todavía de como acercarse a Nina Luna, pero al menos se sentía mejor desde que contara todo a Guerra. Hablar de sus sentimientos era algo que a los seres infernales no se les daba bien, pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Guerra, práctica y confiable, la ayudó a tranquilizarse y no perder la cabeza antes de tiempo.

-Eres toda una jinete del apocalipsis. ¡Sería imperdonable que tengas miedo de algo así! Has superado desafíos mil veces peores, declararte a una chica será pan comido en comparación.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo así como así. ¡Esa chica es humana! Bueno... no lo es, pero, fue criada como tal. Es probable que sienta repulsión de seres como yo.

-No digas eso. Es mitad demonio, es imposible que tenga tales prejuicios contra su propia gente.

-Puede ser, pero...

-¡Sin peros! Mentalidad positiva, mi querida Polución, eso es lo que necesitas. Piensa que todo irá bien y así será. Veamos, para empezar, ¿por qué no le envías algún regalito? Algo para presentarte.

Polución consideró eso y, tras averiguar un poco, supo que para las chicas humanas, recibir flores era un regalo adecuado y romántico. No dudó en comprar hermosas flores para Nina pensando que al menos la haría sonreír, pero fue todo lo contrario: las flores, en sus manos, se marchitaron y pudrieron rápidamente, y los pétalos hediondos en su escritorio no agradaron para nada a la joven híbrida. Polución se desesperó.

-No le gustó nada, Guerra... ¡Soy un desastre!

Bueno, tranquila, solo fue el primer intento... no te des por vencida, intenta otra cosa.

Polución esperó unos días durante los cuales se informó todo lo que pudo sobre los gustos de Nina. La chica en efecto era muy humana en su modo de vida, le gustaba estudiar y leer libros más que nada. Al parecer, había salido a su madre, el ángel Aziraphale: pasaba largas jornadas en la Biblioteca Celestial y trabajaba medio tiempo en la librería, como si nada le resultara más atrayente que el conocimiento. ¿Tal vez podría abordarla por ese medio?

-Bueno, ella no suele venir mucho al Infierno, pero una vez al mes Crowley la trae para estudiar demonología. Puedo aprovechar eso, quiero decir, ¡no me animo a abordarla en el mundo humano! Demasiadas interferencias. Aquí en mi propio territorio, con suerte...

-Sí, claro que tendrás suerte. ¡Apostaría cualquier cosa a que la tendrás!

Polución se preparó con esmero para ese feliz encuentro: dejó de lado sus ropas de motociclista y se puso un traje negro, se peinó el cabello en bonitas ondas, y hasta se lavó la cara para que su rostro no brillara de sudor y se viera agradable. Ya en la Biblioteca Infernal, se aseguró de despejar una mesa de trabajo y de ahuyentar a los otros demonios presentes. No quería a nadie entre Nina y ella...

-¿Polución? ¿Qué haces aquí?- escuchó de repente la voz de Crowley. La jinete lo miró y vió que el demonio pelirrojo y su hija habían llegado y la miraban con extrañeza. Se maldijo por dentro.

"¡Oh, soy una idiota! ¡Estaba tan ensimismada pensando en como reaccionar cuando la viera que no la vi llegar!" pensó desesperada al notar la desconfianza en los ojos de Nina Luna, que, detrás de su padre, cargaba un bolso con su material de estudio. Crowley sin embargo no notó la incomodidad de la peliblanca e hizo lo que era correcto en esos casos, que era presentarlas.

-Nina, supongo que ya conoces a Polución, una de los cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis...

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo le va, señora Polución?- la saludó con educación, tendiéndole una mano que ella tomó con gusto, reprimiendo un sonrojo.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias...

-Y esta es mi novena hija, Nina Luna, que vino a pedir algunos libros prestados. Estudia demonología.

-Oh... ¡Bueno, eso está muy bien! Tenemos... una historia muy interesante aquí abajo... eh...

-Seguramente usted sabe muchas cosas, ¿verdad, señora Polución? Ha vivido durante milenios, debe tener...

-¡Nina!- la regañó Crowley serio.- ¿Qué dijimos? 

-Que no me tome confianzas con gente que acabo de conocer... lo siento, papá, señora...

-¡Por favor, a mí no me molesta!- se apresuró en intervenir Polución, recuperando al fin el aplomo y mirando a Nina con lo que esperaba fuera una mirada dulce.- Tengo bastante tiempo libre, así que si Nina quiere, puedo ayudarla un poco con su estudio...

-¿En serio? ¿No le importaría ayudarme?

-Solo si no me llamas señora, Polución sola está bien.

-¡Oh! De acuerdo... ¡muchas gracias por ofrecerte a darme una mano, Polución! ¡Hay tantas cosas que podría preguntarte que no sé por donde empezar!- exclamó la pelinegra más relajada que al principio, olvidándose que su interlocutora era un Jinete. Y Polución, quien le aseguró a Crowley que ella cuidaría a su hija hasta que regresara, también se olvidó de sus nervios iniciales. Al fin tenía su gran oportunidad, no de declararse, pero sí de acercarse a Nina y empezar a ganarse su amistad.


	13. La calma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael está obsesionado con ganar su próxima carrera, a tal punto que provoca una discusión con su hermano David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene insinuaciones de una relación incestuosa entre dos personajes. No leer si son sensibles.

-Esta será mi noche, hermano. Lo sé, lo presiento- murmuró Michael mientras terminaba de hacerle unos ajustes a su moto.

-Bueno, por cierto que te has preparado para eso.

-¡Definitivamente! Ganaré la maldita carrera. Ninguno de esos niños humanos consentidos podrá ganarme esta vez.

David observó a su hermano menor de reojo. Michael llevaba un tiempo enfurruñado y de mal humor, por haber perdido una carrera callejera contra un chico de su misma universidad. Al joven demonio le pareció vergonzoso haber perdido contra un mortal, y en su momento lo manifestó con todo su furia, transformándose en una gran serpiente y haciendo añicos la moto de su rival. Naturalmente nadie creyó al asustado muchacho cuando dijo que una pitón había destrozado su moto, pero el chisme creció y llegó a oídos de sus padres. Crowley pareció orgulloso del relato, pero Aziraphale todo lo contrario. El regaño que se llevó ese día fue peor que haber perdido la carrera.

-¡Bien, creo que ya está! El motor suena como la seda, no hay ni la menor chance de que pierda otra vez.

-Entonces, ¿ya podemos irnos a dormir? Estoy cansado...

-¿¿Dormir?? ¿Eres humano o qué? No, ahora vamos a afinar la tuya, tú también vas a participar y no podemos descuidar ni un detalle.

-Michael, mi moto está bien, no te...

-¡Claro que me preocupo! ¿Qué pasaría si pierdes, acaso te...?

-¡Micky, ya basta!- exclamó David irritado, dejando al menor sorprendido y en silencio.- Estás obsesionado con este tema y debes parar de una vez. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuando dejas que una derrota te afecte tanto?

-Hermano...

-Por Dios, no fue para tanto y lo sabes, ¿por qué no te calmas un poco ya? Ese chico ganó como podrías haber ganado tú, o yo, o cualquier otro competidor. No tiene nada que ver con tu habilidad y no deberías sentirte mal por ello, y mucho menos perder la cabeza conmigo.

-Lo siento- murmuró Michael después de un rato en silencio. A pesar de su actitud ruda no soportaba que David lo regañara, y tras respirar hondo se acercó a él y lo abrazó.- No quise ponerme histérico, es solo que detesto perder, y... además...

-¿Además qué?

Micky dudó. David era muy contenedor con él, era quien le ponía paños fríos cuando se exaltaba demasiado y eso había hecho que lo respetara y admirara a partes iguales. ¿Podía decirle así sin más que odiaba perder porque no quería decepcionarlo?

"No quiero que me veas fracasar" pensó mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza y se deleitaba sintiendo el olor a aceite de motores que rodeaba a David.

-Ey, Micky. ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir tú también? Te vendrá bien una noche de sueño al estilo humano. Así podrás relajarte y ver todo con más calma en la mañana.

-De acuerdo... pero vamos juntos, por favor. No me gusta dormir solo.


	14. Rebeldía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las imágenes que ilustran este capitulo fueron hechas con los juegos Love Nikki Dress Up Queen (Elex) y Pokémon Shield (Game Freak).

Ambición

Dagon: Lilith. 😒

Lilith: Dagon. 😒

Dagon: ¿La señora Beelzebub no dejó ningún mensaje para mí?

Lilith: Nop.

Dagon: ..... ¿No había un listado de nuevos demonios que debía aprobar?

Lilith: Ya me encargué yo de eso, quédate tranquila. 😊

Dagon: ..... ¿Tú te quieres quedar con mi trabajo? 😠😠

Lilith: ¿Yoo? ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? 😊😊

Dagon: Mucho cuidado con lo que haces en esta oficina, mocosa. Te estaré vigilando.

Lilith: Ve tranquila... 😊😊😑😑😈😈

..........................................................................................

Faceta apasionada

Crepa: Neil... ¿Vamos a ir al cine hoy? 😊

Neil: Sí, mi princesa. Solo espera un segundo... tengo que terminar este trabajo para mi clase.

Crepa: ¡Oh! Muy bien, mientras te espero voy a usar la otra computadora para jugar un poco, ¿está bien?

Neil: ¡Claro que sí! Juega todo lo que quieras, mi vida 😘

(Un rato después)

Neil: Crepita, listo, ya terminé. ¿Nos vamos...?

Crepa: ¡MUÉRETE YA, MALDITA SEA! 😠😠

Neil: 😱😱😱

Crepa: ¡Ahh, perdí! Todos estos jugadores chinos son mejores que yo... ¡Bueno! Qué remedio. ¡Oh, Neil, estás ahí! ¿Nos vamos? 😊😊

Neil: 😵😵😵

Crepa: ¿Neil, estás bien? 😥

.........................................................................................

No me escuchas

(Aclaración: Misha no es taaan femenino, pero el juego solo tiene avatares de mujer, así que hice lo que pude 😅 )

Misha: Me corté el cabello... ¿qué te parece?

Terry: Hermoso... 🥰

Misha: Y la semana pasada me compré esta boina nueva, ¿te gusta?

Terry: Te queda divina... 🥰🥰

Misha: Y también llamé por teléfono al presidente de los marcianos esta mañana y le pedí una audiencia.

Terry: Increíble, querido... 🥰🥰

Misha: ¡Terry! No me estás escuchando para nada. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? 😠😠

Terry: Lo siento, Misha, pero es que cuando empiezas a hablar me pierdo en tu dulzura y no me doy cuenta de nada 😍😍

Misha: Yo... bueno... supongo que siendo así... te perdono >/////////<

..........................................................................................

Amistades peligrosas

Aziraphale: Nina, ¿vamos a la librería? 😊

Nina: Lo siento, mamá, voy a ir al Infierno hoy.

Aziraphale: ¿Y quién te va a llevar, hijita? ¿Crowley?

Nina: Papá está ocupado...

Aziraphale: Entonces, ¿alguno de tus hermanos mayores? 😮

Nina: Eh... bueno...

(Suena el timbre)

Polución: Buen día, ángel Aziraphale, vengo por tu hija 😄😄

Aziraphale (cerrando la puerta de un golpe): Nina Luna Crowley Fell, ¿qué hace un jinete del apocalipsis en mi puerta preguntando por ti? 😠😠

.....................................................................................

Pelea de hermanas

Lilith: Señora Beelzebub, ¿precisa ayuda con algo? 😊

Beelzebub: Mi agenda. ¿Dónde está? Sabes que odio perderla de vista. ¡Traémela ya mismo o te arrepentirás de haber venido al Infierno! 😠😠

Lilith: S... sí, señora... (Sale) Ah, diablos... ¿dónde la puse? La señora Beelzebub va a matarme... a ver... (Entra a su oficina)

Polución: ¡Ay! Oh... mierda 😑😑

Nina Luna: ¡No es lo que lo parece!

Lilith: ¿¿QUÉ HACEN REVISANDO MIS COSAS?? 😠😠😠

Polución: ¡Encontré tus catálogos, ya podemos irnos! 😄😄

Lilith: ¡Oigan, eso pertenece a esta oficina! ¡Devuélvanmelo!

Nina Luna: ¡Tú me los robaste primero! Solo vine a recuperarlos... ¡Y si le dices algo a nuestros padres les contaré lo que haces a sus espaldas! 😤😤

Lilith: Yo qué... ¿cómo te atreves? >/////<

Nina Luna: Tú empezaste la pelea... Señora Polución, ¿me lleva de vuelta a casa?

Polución: Con todo gusto... 😘😘😘

Lilith: Las odio 😭😭😭

......................................................................

Ni idea

Terry: Misha... >/////<

Neil: Soy Neil, idiota 😒

Terry: ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Crees que confundiría a mi hermoso hermano menor contigo? 😤😤

Neil: Para tu información, mucha gente me considera hermoso 😤

Terry: Te aseguro que no soy una de esas personas.

Neil: ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo?

Crepa y Misha: ¿Por qué gritan?

Terry: ¡Misha! ¿Vamos a pasear? 😍

Neil: Princesa, deja que te acompañe a tu cuarto... 😍

Crepa y Misha: Lo sentimos, pero tenemos cosas que hacer... ¡Adiós, no discutan y pórtense bien mientras no estamos! 😊😊

Terry: ... Nos dejaron atrás.

Neil: Sep.

Terry: ¿Quieres un café?

Neil: De acuerdo. Oye, en serio. ¿Por qué peleamos?

Terry: No tengo la menor idea 😇

................................................................

Crossover entre #TrainerAdam y #SerpientesInefables : La Crepa más dulce! 😄

(Perdón si es algo confuso, pero ahora que por fin tengo una Crepa en mi equipo no me pude resistir a mezclar los personajes de ambos fanfics ^^)

Crepa de SI: ¿Por qué esa criatura se parece a mí? ¿Qué está pasando? 😫😫

Neil de SI: Tranquila, hermana, sea el mundo que sea te protegeré...

Neil de TA: ¿¿Hermana?? 😱😱

Crepa de TA: ¡Pero si Neil no es mi hermano, es mi novio! 😮

Crepa de SI: ¡El mío también!

Crepa y Neil de TA: 😶😶😶

Neil de SI: Esto es muy extraño... ¡Apuesto a que esa maldita de Lilith ha estado usando hechizos prohibidos otra vez! 😠😠

Neil de TA: ¿Lilith? Pero si es un inocente pokémon de fuego que adora el curry...

Neil de SI: ¡No su Lilith, nuestra Lilith!

Crepa de TA: No me cae bien...

Crepa de SI: Como te entiendo 😔

...........................................................................................

Como mamá y papá

Crepa: Neil, quiero pastelitos... ¿Me compras unos?

Neil: Sí, princesa, ya mismo voy a la tienda 😘

Crepa: Y una tarta de fresa, si hay, para que comamos más tarde con el té 🍰🍰

Neil: Te traeré la tarta más grande y rica que haya, querida 😘😘

Raven: ........

Neil: ¿Qué? ¿Qué miras?

Raven: Es como ver a mamá Zira y papá Crowley, pero más jóvenes.

Neil: ¿Y? 😠😠

Raven: Podrían disimular un poco...

Crepa: Podrías meterte en tus propios asuntos :)

Raven: 😱😱

Neil: 😍😍

....................................................................

Prioridades

Moonie: Otro día de sol, otra oportunidad de dibujar en el parque 😊

Persona 1: ¡Dios mío, que horror, una serpiente verde! 😱😱

Moonie: ¿Eh?

Persona 2: ¡Llamen a los bomberos para que se la lleven!

Persona 3: ¡Querida, no te acerques a ese bicho horrendo que te puede lastimar!

Moonie: ¿Bicho horrendo...? 😥😥

(Mientras tanto en el infierno)

Lucifer: 😳😳 ¡Mi sentido demoníaco está en alerta, Moonie me necesita!

Beelzebub: ¿Qué? ¡No! Lucifer, por todos los diablos, ¡no has venido a trabajar en toda la semana, no te vayas ahora! 😠😠

Lucifer: ¡Lo siento pero ningún trabajo es más importante que salvar a mi sobrina! 😤😤

.................................................................................

Apoyo incondicional

Amigo: Entonces, ¿a tu familia no le importa que te vistas como mujer?

Misha: Todos me han apoyado, si a eso te refieres 😊

Amigo: ¿Tus padres?

Misha: Están orgullosos de mí 😊

Amigo: ¿Tus hermanos menores?

Misha: Me aconsejan y salimos de compras juntos 😊

Amigo: ¿Tus hermanos mayores?

Bully: Ja... ¡Miren todos, ahí está el raro de Mish...! 😀

Raven y Lilith salvajes aparecen: ¿¿Qué dijiste, idiota?? 😠😠

Terry: Repítelo si tienes agallas :) :) :)

Bully: 😱😱😱

Amigo: 😳😳😳

Misha: ¿Qué preguntabas? 😊


	15. El profesor nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta parte hace acto de aparición un nuevo personaje: Liam, un profesor buena onda que se cruza en el camino de los hermanos Crowley Fell.

Buenas noches

Crepa: Tengo tanto sueño... ¿Vienes a la cama, Neil? 😪

Aziraphale: 😶😶

Crowley: 😶😶

Crepa: Este... quiero decir, que si viene antes que me vaya a acostar, para darme las buenas noches... 😅

Neil: Ehh... ¡Sí, es eso! Yo siempre le doy las buenas noches a mi princesa... 😅😅

Aziraphale: ........

Crowley: ....... Mejor le vamos a dar las buenas noches nosotros que somos los padres. Tú, a tu cuarto a estudiar que mañana tienes examen.

Neil: Pero... las buenas noches... 😥

Crowley: ¡A tu cuarto dije! 😠😠

............................................................................

El momento

Crowley: Ángel... ha llegado el momento.

Aziraphale: No... no puede ser. ¡Es demasiado pronto!

Crowley: Lo siento, ángel, pero es verdad. Ya es hora. Tenemos que armarnos de valor y hacerlo... por el bien de la familia 😩

Aziraphale: ¡Es solo una niña! ¡Es nuestra bebé! 😫😫

Crowley: ¡Zira, Crepa tiene dieciséis años! Si lo que sospecho es verdad, está a punto de ser "la bebé" de alguien más.

Aziraphale: 😱😱😱

Crowley: Debemos darle la charla. No podemos pretender que no crezca.

Aziraphale: Ya le dimos la charla a nueve de nuestros hijos... y aún así no me acostumbro. Crowley... ¿Nos estamos poniendo viejos?

Crowley: Ángel, tenemos más de seis mil años.

Aziraphale: Sí, sí, lo sé... perdón. Señora, ¡dame fuerzas para lo que viene! 😩

Diosa (desde el cielo): ¡Ánimo! ¡Buena suerte con mi querida nieta! 😄👍👍

...............................................................................

Cualquier forma

Lucifer: ¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Sigues triste por lo del otro día?

Moonie: Tío Lucifer...

Lucifer: Solo Luci, mi vida. Por favor.

Moonie: Luci... tú... ¿crees que soy horrenda? 😔

Lucifer: ¿¿Qué dices?? Eres la mujer más bella de este mundo. La más adorable y dulce...

Moonie: ¿En... en serio? 😆😆

Lucifer: Por supuesto. En tu forma humana no hay quien te iguale en hermosura 😉

Moonie: Ah... en mi forma humana... 😩

Lucifer (acercándosele más): Y en tu forma de serpiente eres también la más preciosa de todas, querida. En cualquier forma que adoptes serás siempre la mejor para mí.

Moonie: 😍😍😍

.......................................................................

Reclamo mortal

Aziraphale: El timbre... hijo, ¿podrías atender que estoy ocupado? ☺

David: Sí, mamá. A ver, ¿quién es...?

Muerte: 😠😠😠

David: 😱😱

Muerte: Hola, David... ¿Me recuerdas? 😠

David: Yo... ehh, claro que sí... Hola, señor Muerte, ¿cómo le va...?

Muerte: Oh, genial, genial... Todavía pagando los destrozos que tú y tu hermano le hicieron a mi moto la otra vez 😠😠😠

David: Jajajaja, sí, ¿qué gracioso fue ese día... no? 😅

Michael: Hermano, ¿con quién hablas?

Muerte: ¡Michael Crowley, contigo también tengo cuentas que ajustar! O___O

Michael: ..... ¿Muerte? No, hoy no queremos (cierra de un portazo)

David: ¿Qué hiciste, por Dios? 😱😱

Michael: Bueno, siempre supimos que este día llegaría, ¿no? Arma tus maletas y te espero en la estación, vamos a fugarnos antes que Muerte le cuente a mamá lo que hicimos 😫

...........................................................................

Estafa virtual

Misha: Maldita sea... 😩

Terry: ¿Sucede algo, querido?

Misha: Compré este vestido por internet y me enviaron uno varias tallas más chico. ¡Mira esto! No hay forma de que me entre esta cosa diminuta. 😤😤

Terry: ¡Vaya! Parece para una niña pequeña, no para un adulto.

Misha: Lo sé. ¡Me siento tan estafado! 😫😫

Terry: ¿A quién se lo compraste?

Misha: Lo encargué por Amazon, aquí está el nombre del que... ¿Terry? 😮

Terry (viajando a través del internet): Ya te llegó la hora, idiota, nadie estafa a mi Misha y se la lleva de arriba 😠😠😠

......................................................................

El nuevo

David: 😔😔

Neil: ¿Qué pasa, tú? ¿Por qué esa cara?

David: Ay, sí, como si no supieras... mamá nos castigó a Michael y a mí por lo que pasó con Muerte. No nos hará de comer en un mes.

Neil: Hombre... compra tu comida, ya eres gr...

David: ¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES NADA! 😫😫

Neil: 😳😳

David: ¡La comida de mamá Aziraphale es la mejor del mundo! No poder probarla es un tormento. ¡Vete si no vas a decir algo que me ayude!

Neil: Y después dicen que el mal carácter lo tengo yo... (Se va)

David: Snif 😞

???: ¿Quieres un sándwich? No serán como los de tu mamá, pero están buenos...

David: ¿¿Y tú quién eres??

???: Soy nuevo en la universidad. Me llamo Liam.

David: Tu cara me suena... ¡Oh! Que rico... 😮🍞😋

Liam: Claro que te suena, ¡soy tu profesor de cálculo! 😄😄

David: 😱😱

Liam: Tranquilo, todos tenemos problemas con nuestras madres. ¡No se lo diré a tus compañeros si es lo que temes! 😉

David: Gracias. Ahora con permiso, tengo que desaparecer de aquí >///<

...........................................................................

El queso de la discordia

Michael: Mamá no nos hace comida, papá nos quita el milagro para hacerla aparecer...

Crepa: ¿Y no tienen dinero?

Michael: No, todo lo ponemos en las motos. ¿Verdad, David?

David: ¿Eh? Sí...

Michael: ¡Ya ves! No moriremos de hambre, ¡pero demonios, uno la extraña! Crepita, ¿por casualidad no tendrás algo de comer en tu mochila... algo que quieras compartir con tus hermanitos mayores? ¿Eh? 😊

Crepa: Lo siento, Neil me dijo que no les de mi vianda por mucho que rueguen porque ustedes se buscaron el castigo de mami 😇

Michael: ¡Ese desgraciado! 😠😠 David, oye, ¿no se te ocurre algo para...? Eh... Qué es eso...

David: 😳 ¿Qué es qué?

Michael: Eso que estás masticando 😑😑

David: Eh... ¿Un... sándwich de queso...?

Michael: 😑😑😑

Crepa: ¿Me voy ahora? 😅

Michael: Sí, nena, vete un momento que tengo cosas que hablar con este traidor 😠😠

David: ¡No es lo que parece, lo juro!

Michael: ¿¿Tienes de comer y no lo compartes conmigo?? ¿¿Qué clase de Judas eres tú?? 😡😡😡

..................................................................................

Adaptación

Aziraphale: Tal vez me excedí en el castigo a los niños... quiero decir, privarlos de comer... 😔

Crowley: ¡Nada! Los niños son unos salvajes y se merecen un escarmiento. Además, ni siquiera necesitan comer para vivir. No les pasará nada.

Aziraphale: Supongo... ah, mis pequeños, espero que esto les sirva para pensar bien antes de hacer otra locura semejante!

(Mientras tanto en la universidad)

Michael: Muy bien, gente, ¿Quién quiere pases gratis para mi siguiente carrera?

Compañeros de curso: ¡Yoooooo! 😆😆

Michael: De acuerdo, aunque gratis, gratis, no hay nada en la vida... Les daré entradas si me compran el almuerzo de aquí hasta el viernes 😉

Amigo: Oye, ¿y no vas a llamar a David para que compartan la comida?

Michael: A ése que le dé de comer su amiguito nuevo :)

...............................................................................

Espía

Liam: ¿David Crowley? ¿Estás bien?

David: Sí, sí... perdón... ¿Qué decía?

Liam: Necesito ayuda con estos libros. ¿Puedes cargarlos por mí hasta mi oficina?

David: Eh... bueno, yo...

Michael (espiando desde detrás de una columna): Eso, pasa tiempo con ese profesor cara de mono, cárgale los libros... ¿Me dejas de lado por ese viejo? Traidor... 😠😠

David: Lo siento, profesor, pero tengo que ir a mi taller a ocuparme de mi moto...

Liam: ¡Oh, escuché que eres un buen corredor! De acuerdo, no quiero quitarte tu tiempo...

David: Gracias señor... aunque... bueno, no me tomará mucho llevar sus libros, ¿no? 😄

Liam: Que chico tan gentil eres. Muchas gracias 😊

Michael: ¿Cómo te atreves a estar de ayudante de un maestro? ¡Tú...!

Terry: ¿Qué estás haciendo, por Dios? 😧

Michael: ¡Cosas que no tengo por qué contarte! 😭😭

Terry: Uno solo, un solo día sin que pasen cosas raras, ¿es mucho pedir? 😒

...............................................................................

Crepa: Mami... ¿Alguna vez te sentiste incómoda por casarte con papá?

Aziraphale: ¿A qué te refieres, querida? 😲

Crepa: Es que papi y tú son hijos de la Diosa... ¿Eso no los hace hermanos?

Aziraphale: Ehh, técnicamente sí, pero no es y nunca fue un problema, Crepita. Para los humanos es pecado, pero nosotros nos manejamos con reglas diferentes.

Crepa: ¿Entonces no te parece mal que dos hermanos celestiales se amen?

Aziraphale: ..... ¿Por qué lo preguntas...?

Crepa: Por nada, mami 😇


	16. Liam Heinz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David y su profesor, Liam, mantienen una charla amistosa en la oficina de éste.

A lo largo de su infancia y juventud, a Liam le habían gastado muchas bromas con respecto a su apellido, idéntico al de una famosa marca de aderezos. Y como todo niño había sufrido rabietas y hasta tenido peleas por eso en el patio de la escuela, pero eventualmente el tiempo se había encargado de arreglar ese asunto.

-Cuando entré en la universidad todavía tenía algo de miedo de ser objeto de burlas, pero me llevé un chasco para bien. Todos estábamos tan ocupados estudiando y haciendo trabajos, que no quedaban tiempo para tonterías.

-Ohhh... ¡Impresionante!- contestó un asombrado David desde lo alto de la escalera.- ¿Me pasa el destornillador, señor?

-Sí, claro. Toma. Pero sabes, no es tan "impresionante" como crees. Pienso que cuando entras a la universidad y te empiezas a dar cuenta como son las cosas en la realidad, las bromas bobas quedan en el olvido. No niego que no las haya, pero no de la forma que ves en las películas de Hollywood.

-Las fraternidades- comentó David, con la cabeza ladeada mientras colocaba un bombillo nuevo en la oficina de su maestro.

-Exacto. Todas esas películas extranjeras hacen pensar que los universitarios son vagos o de plano idiotas, y en la mayoría de casos no es así para nada. Yo tuve buenos compañeros; incluso los que no eran mis amigos, siempre me trataron normal y con respeto, como personas adultas. Ni un chiste acerca del kétchup. Estudiábamos, trabajábamos duro, y nos divertíamos, pero nunca hubo bromas pesadas o risitas disimuladas. Lo cual es parte de crecer, querido David.

Al oír a su profesor llamarlo "querido", David Crowley se sonrojó. Esa era la palabra especial que su madre usaba con su padre, una muestra del tierno amor que le profesaba al demonio. Pero como probablemente el profesor Liam no lo había dicho con esa intención, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para apartar aquellos extraños pensamientos y siguió cambiando los otros tres bombillos, tal y como el mayor le había pedido. Al parecer, por extraño que resultase, los cuatro se habían fundido al mismo tiempo. David opinaba que era más probable que se tratase de la broma de algún alumno rebelde, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que acababan de hablar acerca de la madurez que venía con el ambiente universitario, decidió no mencionarlo. Liam, que notara lo silencioso que se había quedado David, carraspeo un poco y preguntó: 

-¿Algún problema?

-No, no. Para nada. Eh... ya casi termino.

-Muchas gracias por darme una mano con esto. Realmente no tenías por qué hacerlo, suficiente con que a veces me ayudes a entrar el material de clases...

-¡Oh, no se preocupe! No me cuesta nada darle una mano con cosas pequeñas como esta, al contrario. Además, mi mamá me educó para devolver los favores a la gente cuando me los hacen.

-Parece una buena lección. ¿Qué favor te he hecho yo?

-¿Acaso lo olvida? Me ha dado almuerzos durante las últimas dos semanas, y es probable que me haya salvado la vida con eso. 

Liam sonrió, pensando en lo tierno que sonaba el joven Crowley con aquella afirmación. Todo un joven rudo, con aspecto de motero empedernido, agradeciéndole por unos sándwiches y hamburguesas. Era obvio que David no era lo que muchos pensaban, sino todo lo contrario. Era alguien inocente.

-Tu madre es buena pero estricta, ¿verdad? Para castigarte sin comer, como las madres de antes.

-Bueno, la verdad que me lo merecía- admitió David, bajando de la escalera con un escalofrío al recordar el problema con Muerte.- Hice algo muy tonto, y como no es la primera vez mamá Zira decidió ser dura conmigo y Michael.

-Tu hermanito.

-Sí, él. Ahora está un poco enojado conmigo, pero se le pasará... Estoy seguro.

-Bueno, David. Ha quedado muy bien, ¿a ver? Perfecto. Una vez más te agradezco mucho tu ayuda.

-No hay de qué- contestó David sonriendo de buena gana, a punto de irse. El profesor Liam Heinz, sin embargo, lo interrumpió justo a tiempo.

-Espera. Es casi la hora del almuerzo, así que pensé en comprar unas buenas hamburguesas y papas en la cafetería. ¿Quieres un poco?

-¿De verdad? ¡Me encantaría, profesor! Todavía me queda una semana del castigo de mamá...

-Entonces vamos y pidamos algo con muchas calorías, y no te preocupes que corre por mi cuenta. Me haré cargo de ti con mucho gusto esta última semana.


	17. Cambios extraños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

Misha: Gracias por dejarme venir a tu departamento, Terry 😊

Terry: No hay problema, lindo. ¿Hoy era la cena con Lucifer, no? Entiendo que no hayas querido estar presente entonces.

Misha: Sí, no me correspondía estar ahí. Estarán papá y mamá, y Moonie. Nadie más.

Terry: ¿Nadie más? ¿Y Crepa y Nina?

Misha: Nina se queda en lo de una amiga de la escuela y Crepa en lo de Neil.

Terry: Ajá... entonces todos armaron sus planes 😏

Misha: Sí... ¿Por qué lo mencionas...?

Terry (acercándose): Porque si todos armaron sus planes, nadie vendrá a molestarnos.

Misha: o///////o

Terry: Tengo Netflix desde hace una semana. Podemos ver una película si quieres 😉

Misha: Vas... vas muy rápido para mí, Terry >___<

Aziraphale (sirviendo la cena): ¡Ay! Acabo de sentir un horrible deja vú 😥

.................................................

Demonio con carácter

Lilith: Sí, señora Beelzebub... llamé al arcángel Gabriel como me pidió para su reunión semanal.

Beelzebub: ¿Y entonces por qué todavía no está aquí? ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esperar? 😠😠

Lilith: No sé, señora. Si me permite, iré a averiguar si ya ha llegado...

Asmodeo: Lilith, tan hermosa como siempre... ¿cuando me vas a aceptar una cita? 😚

Lilith: Cuando el infierno se congele. Ahora hazte a un lado, que tengo prisa...

Asmodeo: ¡Qué mal carácter! Vamos, solo una cita, una demonio como tú se merece algo especial como yo... 😏

Lilith: ¡Dije que no! ¿Qué no entiendes?

Asmodeo: ¡Pero...!

Gabriel: La señorita Crowley ya te dijo que no desea tu compañía. ¿La dejarás en paz o tengo que llamar a tu jefa? 🙂

Asmodeo: Psé... no es que te tenga miedo para que sepas, me voy porque no quiero molestar más a Lilith... larguirucho presumido 😤😤

Gabriel: Que tipejo tan desagradable... ¿estás bien?

Lilith: Cla... ¡claro que sí! Puedo manejar sola a estos demonios. ¡Usted... haría bien en ir a ver a la señora Beelzebub, lleva rato esperándolo! 😫😫

Gabriel: De acuerdo... eh, se marchó... ¿todas las hijas de Crowley tienen ese carácter explosivo? 😓

..................................................

Fresas frescas 🍓🍓🍓

Crepa: Neil va a adorar esta ropa mía con dibujos de fresas 😊😊

Aziraphale: ¿Qué ropa, hijita?

Crepa: Ah, pues... este vestido con falda amplia, mami 😇

Aziraphale: Mi hija es toda una princesita hermosa... anda, ve a ver a tu hermano a mostrarle tu vestido nuevo mi amor 😊

Crepa: Uf... ¡Por poco! Mami no tiene que ver la lencería de fresas que compré en ese negocio para adultos que me recomendó Lilith 😆

.......................................................

Profesor Liam

Liam tenía treinta y tres años. Llevaba casi ocho ejerciendo como profesor, durante los cuales había pasado momentos buenos y momentos malos. Ser nombrado profesor titular en una universidad tan prestigiosa era bueno. Divorciarse y que su ex pareja se fuera del país con casi todo su dinero era malo. O no. La verdad es que la había pasado muy mal en ese hogar lleno de discordia, así que tal vez era mejor su actual situación. Soltero y con la billetera ajustada, pero tranquilo y feliz.

Tenía buenos cursos. Alumnos brillantes, y otros no tanto, pero todos poniéndole empeño a estudiar y eso para él ya valía mucho. Entre los menos brillantes estaba David Crowley Fell, a quien no se le daban para nada bien los números, pero si la mecánica. El chico era un genio con las motos, y él admiraba su habilidad y simpatía.

-Gracias, profesor- contestó David nervioso al oír este elogio de boca de su maestro.- Debe ser la única cosa para lo que soy bueno.

-Oh, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Está bien si tu habilidad está aquí y no en las aulas, no todos tienen que ser iguales.

-Jejeje... gracias... bueno, ¿quiere que lo ayude con algo?

-No, está bien. Pasé a saludar y a preguntar si precisas ayuda.

-¿Eh?

Liam le guiñó el ojo.- ¿Tu mamá aún te mantiene el castigo de no hacerte de comer?

-¡Profesor!- gimió David avergonzado ante la mención de su castigo. Liam rió divertido y se despidió con una gran sonrisa, sintiéndose más ligero. David no era en absoluto un mal chico, a pesar de su fama de rebelde.

............................................

Sammy Lynn

-Ey... ¿por qué estás triste?- inquirió Raven al ver a Sammy con la mirada ida. Se habían reunido en la biblioteca para estudiar, pero Sammy estaba notablemente con la mente en otra parte. La aludida sacudió la cabeza y negó todo, pero no sonaba muy convencida.

-No pasa nada, Raven. ¿Seguimos?

-No, no seguimos. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa carita tan triste?

Sammy se mordió el labio pero no pudo aguantarse más, y terminó confesando con voz temblorosa:- Es que hay un profesor nuevo en la universidad, uno que se llama Liam...

-¿Y qué? ¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó Raven preparándose mentalmente para darle una paliza al sujeto, pero Sammy negó con fuerza.

-No, claro que no. Es solo que tiene treinta y tres años... tres más que yo. Y ya es profesor desde hace ocho, y yo... ¿Yo qué he hecho de mi vida?

-Oh. Ohh, querida, entiendo... ya sé por donde vas- susurró Raven Crowley, sentándose junto a su adorada y sosteniéndole las manos con cariño.

-Es muy duro, Raven, ver que alguien de casi tu misma edad está tan avanzado en la vida mientras tú chapoteas. Me hace sentir vergüenza de mí. Además... soy la más vieja del curso, yo sé lo que dicen los demás a mis espaldas, ¡y me duele!

-Ahora escucha, querida, y procura dejarme terminar antes de decir algo. No has desperdiciado tu vida. Estabas cuidando de un hogar, el tuyo. Eso es muy noble. Si tu ex esposo no supo valorarte y se marchó, es asunto suyo. Tú hiciste todo por seguir adelante, encontraste trabajo, y hasta te animaste a estudiar. ¿Por qué habrías de sentirte avergonzada? Al contrario. Debes sentirte orgullosa de ti misma.

-Raven... gracias- susurró la rubia con una risa nerviosa antes de sucumbir al beso de la más joven, que fue dulce y ligero como una mousse. Después de eso se miraron brevemente, rieron ambas, y volvieron a sus asientos para seguir trabajando. Para cortar la tensión del momento, Raven agregó en son de broma:

-Si algún idiota se burla de tu edad, tú solo dime y le daré su merecido, ¿okey?

-Okey. Gracias de nuevo, Raven. Eres realmente como un ángel para mí.

..............................................

Polución y Guerra

Nina Luna: Sabes, nunca te agradecí apropiadamente por tu ayuda en el Infierno la otra vez.

Polución: ¿Cuando recuperamos tus catálogos? Olvídalo, no fue nada...

Nina Luna: ¡Oh, pero para mí significó mucho! Nadie me estaba dando atención. Pero tú te ofreciste sola a ayudarme, y me gustaría saber si hay algo que pueda hacer para devolverte el favor.

Guerra: Recuerda que es menor de edaaad... 🎶😄

Nina Luna: ¿Qué?

Polución: ¡Nada, nada! No le hagas caso a esta loca...

Guerra: Sí, claro... loca... 😉

Polución: ¡Ahh, ya cállate! 😫😫

Nina Luna: ¿Dije algo malo?

Guerra: ¡Para nada, linda! Mi amiga aquí presente no te lo dirá porque es tímida pero ella quiere...

Polución: Si no te callas pudriré tu cabello y te quedarás calva para toda la eternidad 😡😡

Guerra: 🤨🤨

Polución: 😡😡😡

Guerra: Bien, ¡tengo cosas que hacer así que me voy! ¡Nos vemos más tarde, queridas! 😄😄

...............................................

Primera noche

Misha estaba muy nervioso. Había pasado la noche en el departamento de Terry antes, pero justamente, "antes". Antes de que ambos descubrieran lo mucho que se querían, y que estar juntos les provocara un intenso mar de emociones. De pie frente al espejo con tan solo una pijama blanca, Misha tragó saliva.

"Yo... oh, cielos... ¿No debería pasar nada, verdad? No estoy listo aún..."

Terry estaba el doble de nervioso que su hermano. Él nunca había sido normal en el terreno amoroso, lo sabía perfectamente. Su vida se había basado en estudiar, aprender, ayudar a otros. Sus metas fueron claras desde que se transformó en humano por primera vez: ser el mejor ángel. Pero ahora, tras besarse con Misha en el cumpleaños de Moonie, su relación había dado un vuelco gigante. Ya no podía verlo como un hermano más, su sola presencia bastaba para alborotarle las hormonas y volverlo el adolescente romántico que nunca había sido. Estaba enamorado de Misha. Y como lo amaba, verlo le producía un intenso vértigo por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo si lucía sus ropas femeninas. Hasta un pijama lo hacía ver radiante.

-Eres muy guapo vestido de hombre, claro- le dijo una vez.- Pero cuando estás vestido de chica, te ves mucho más alegre y feliz. Por eso me gustas más así.

-¿Qué... qué pasa? ¿Me veo mal?- inquirió acercándose despacio a Terry y aceptando su abrazo, un abrazo fuerte y cálido.

-Al contrario. Te ves muy bien.

-Terry, yo... gracias por dejarme quedar a dormir aquí. Prometo que la próxima vez...

-No hace falta que prometas nada, pequeño. A mí me basta con tenerte cerca; no necesito otra prueba de amor más que tu sonrisa... sí... esa sonrisa que tienes ahora. Con eso es más que suficiente.

Misha se sonrojó cuando entraron a la cama y apagaron las luces. Para no tener experiencia en el amor, Terry sabía exactamente como hacer las cosas.

...........................................

Michael: 😠😠😠

Liam: Disculpa... ¿Michael Crowley?

Michael: ¿Qué?

Liam: ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Digo... llevas al menos diez minutos mirándome ahí sin decir nada, y... bueno...

Michael: ¿Le incomoda? Bueno, a mí me incomodan otras cosas y no digo nada...

Liam: 😶😶😶

Michael: ¡Pero ya que estoy se lo digo ahora! No me gusta que mi hermano pierda su tiempo ayudándolo después de clases. Él ni siquiera es bueno en su materia, ¿por qué no se elige a otro asistente? 😠

Liam: Mira, David es un gran chico y se ofreció solo a ayudarme, así que si tienes algún problema deberías hablarlo con él, ¿no?

Michael: ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

Liam: Me tengo que ir. Si ves a tu hermano, dile que le envío saludos (se va)

Michael: O______O

Raven: Ey, Michael... ¿Qué haces ahí parado como estatua?

Michael: Recuérdame algo, hermana, ¿golpear humanos está bien o está mal?

Raven: Eh... ¿Mal? 😯

Michael: Ya. Entonces mejor me marcho antes de darle su merecido a cierto viejo cara de mono O____O

....................................................

Hermanos

Beelzebub: ¿No te da vergüenza salir con tu sobrina?

Lucifer: ¿No te da vergüenza salir con Gabriel?

Beelzebub: ¡Gabriel al menos es de mi edad! 😠

Lucifer: ¡Mooninite al menos no es una presumida altanera! 😠

Beelzebub: ¡Púdrete! ¡Eres el peor hermano del mundo! 😠😠

Lucifer: ¡Te recuerdo que Gabriel también es tu hermano y bien que de él no te quejas! 😠😠

Lilith: Ellos... ¿ellos siempre son así? 😯

Asmodeo: Son peores, linda, se están portando con educación porque estamos nosotros presentes nada más 😊

Lilith: .... no volveré a decir nada del mal carácter de Neil 😑😑

..............................................

Futuro

Moonie: Mami... ¿Papi y tú consideraron tener más hijos?

Aziraphale: No, querida, por ahora no... estamos felices con ustedes, y tenemos la eternidad por delante. Por ahora no queremos más hijos 😊

Crepa: ¿Y nietos?

Crowley: Tuyos seguro que no 😠😠

Aziraphale: ¡Crowley! ¡No seas grosero con la niña!

Crowley: Perdón... pero solo quiero dejar claro que si alguien le toca un pelo a mi bebé Crepa, esa persona no engendrará hijos ni con toda la magia del Cielo y el Infierno juntas 😠😠😠

Neil: 😵😵😵

Aziraphale: ¿Hijito, estás bien? 😯

Neil: Sí, mamá. Voy a salir a tomar algo de aire si no les molesta...


	18. Hablar de corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith, la cuarta hija de Crowley y Aziraphale, descubre que el trabajo de sus sueños no la hace tan feliz como creía.

Lilith pasaba largas horas en el inframundo, atareada con mil cosas distintas. Había logrado ser secretaria de lady Beelzebub gracias a su amistad con Lucifer, pero una vez en su puesto había tenido que demostrar que se lo merecía.

Para empezar, asistir con su jefa a todas las reuniones oficiales del Infierno y el Cielo; con frecuencia debían coordinar labores con la gente del otro bando para evitar roces, y eso implicaba poner algo de diplomacia, cosa que ella podía hacer fácilmente por ser híbrida. Después debía encargarse de la agenda de lady Beelzebub junto con Dagon: se dividían las tareas de acuerdo a sus rangos, por lo que con frecuencia le tocaban las labores más aburridas. Llevar y traer correspondencia, atender los teléfonos, preparar el café de su señora y muchas otras cosas del estilo.

-Sabes, no es lo que imaginé en un principio- confesó a su gemela Raven.- Pero prefiero estar ahí abajo clasificando cartas que aquí arriba haciendo nada. Sé que ahí abajo tengo posibilidades, solo tengo que esforzarme.

-Hermanita, ¿has estado viendo El Diablo viste a la Moda otra vez?- se burló Raven cariñosamente, revolviéndole el pelo.- No tienes que someterte a un empleo aburrido si no te gusta. Puedes hacer muchas otras cosas...

-¡Lo sé! Y no pienso quedarme como secretaria para siempre, solo hasta que pueda conseguir algo mejor. Seamos prácticas: tengo veinte años, y la mayoría de esos demonios han existido durante muchos milenios. Es normal que estén en mejores puestos que yo.

-Supongo...

-Cuando me haya ganado la confianza de lady Beelzebub, tendré tareas mejores. Quizás mejores que las de Dagon. Voy a ascender, voy a salir del escritorio y a ser una demonio líder.

-¡Claro que sí! No hay forma en que una Crowley Fell se quede atrás- aseguró la pelirroja.

-Respeto a lady Beelz, por supuesto, pero es verdad que no quiero caminar detrás suyo toda la vida. Tiempo al tiempo. Voy a ganarme mi lugar, Raven, espera y lo verás.

(...)

Eso había dicho, más que nada para no decepcionar a Raven. Pero lo cierto era que no era tan fácil ascender.

Lady Beelzebub estaba siempre tan ocupada que no le prestaba atención, mucho menos le preguntaba si necesitaba algo. Al contrario. Era ella quien exigía algo a cada rato, y se enfurecía si las cosas no estaban perfectas. Por un lado era comprensible: el peso del Infierno estaba en sus manos dado que Lucifer no hacía gran cosa últimamente, así que era lógico que tuviera estrés. Pero por el otro lado, ella no tenía por qué aguantarse cualquier cosa solo por la vaga esperanza de ascender alguna vez. ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesta a soportar en nombre de ese sueño? ¿Había algún otro camino que no implicara servir a Beelzebub?

-Bueno, siempre podía pedir el traslado a alguno de los círculos... quizás con Minos, o con las Furias, siempre que nos cruzamos se muestran muy simpáticas con...

-¿Hola? ¿Hoooola? ¿Qué no hay nadie aquí?- inquirió una voz que no reconoció a sus espaldas. Volteó a ver quien era y se encontró mirando al arcángel Gabriel, novio de lady Beelzebub.

-¡Señor Gabriel! Qué sorpresa, no esperaba verlo por aquí...

-Ah, señorita Crowley. Sé que no me esperaban, vine de sorpresa a visitar a Beelz, pero pasé por su oficina y no vi a nadie... ¿Por casualidad no sabes dónde está?

-Sí, sí- murmuró Lilith frotándose los ojos cansada.- Salió con Dagon y Hastur a hacer no sé qué... espere, espere, me dijeron dónde iban, pero ahora no puedo recordarlo.

Gabriel observó con más fijeza a Lilith Crowley. Era una demonio rubia, alta, vestida de negro y con una ropa muy poco recatada, pero que encajaba bien con la sombría oficina infernal. A pesar de su juventud se la veía algo demacrada, y supuso (no podía estar seguro) que se debía a la presión de su trabajo. Él conocía a Beelzebub mejor que nadie y sabía que no era fácil servirla.

-Está bien, señorita, no se preocupe. Beelz habrá tenido algún trabajo que hacer, no importa a donde- dijo con la intención de calmarla, pero Lilith pareció tomárselo a mal y contestó desafiante:

-Claro que importa. Es mi deber saberlo todo sobre mi jefa.

-Bueno, sí, pero...

-¡Solo déjeme! Estoy algo atareada ahora y necesito recuperar la concentración.

"Vaya" pensó Gabriel. "Es una chica con mucho carácter, como Beelz. Pero aún así... se siente algo diferente. Porque Beelz es dura como el diamante, y en cambio Lilith parece a punto de derrumbarse. ¿Me pregunto si puedo...?"

-Señorita Crowley, ¿estás bien? Pareces algo cansada.

-Claro que estoy cansada. Tengo demasiado que hacer y si no lo hago antes que lady Beelzebub vuelva, me castigará o empezará a gritarme que soy una inútil, ¡y para ser sincera ya estoy harta de ser regañada por ella como si fuera una niña!- terminó gritando una sorprendida Lilith, que de inmediato se tapó la boca horrorizada. Gabriel la miraba sin poder creerlo. ¡Oh, qué bien, había perdido el control y justo delante del novio de su jefa!

-Eso fue...

-¡Ahh, no fue nada!- se apresuró a exclamar la demonio, llena de pánico.- Solo se me escapó, no es que me esté quejando de mi señora...

-Oye, tranquila...

-¡La señora Beelzebub es la demonio más poderosa y yo la respeto inmensamente! Pero es tan exigente, y tan dura, y tan poco simpática que... yo... yo...

-¡Cálmate, por Dios!- la interrumpió Gabriel apoyándole una mano en el hombro para frenar sus temblores. Lilith se calló de inmediato y se quedó quieta, sin poder creer que Gabriel estuviera sonriendo.- Sé bien como es Beelz, no tienes que decírmelo. Sé que a veces es difícil llevarse con ella, y más para alguien como tú, que no viene del Infierno sino de la Tierra. Apuesto a que es duro. Apuesto a que a veces solo quieres salir corriendo...

-Sí- susurró.

-Bueno, no es un pecado que pienses así. Si lo que te asusta es que le cuente a Beelzy sobre tu reacción, tranquila que no lo haré.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no es su novio?

-Sí, pero, aquí entre nos- susurró Gabriel con complicidad- a veces yo también quiero salir corriendo de ella, sobre todo cuando se enfurece. O más bien, porque se enfurece demasiado. Quiero a Beelzy, pero tiene un carácter del demonio. ¿Me explico?

Ambos rieron y se relajaron después de eso, como si compartieran un secreto inocente. Se despidieron con amabilidad, aunque siguieron pensando en esa conversación por un buen rato más. Lilith, en su escritorio, se preguntaba por qué el arcángel Gabriel se había molestado en consolar a una demonio como ella por una simple crisis de nervios. Y Gabriel, de regreso al Cielo, se preguntaba por qué había confesado a una joven con quien apenas tenía trato que en ocasiones escapaba de Beelzy porque no soportaba sus discusiones.

"Supongo que... todos precisamos a alguien con quien hablar de corazón de vez en cuando" pensaron ambos a la vez antes de proseguir sus labores.


	19. La chispa Gabrilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: de a partir de acá la historia puede llegar a herir la sensibilidad de los fanáticos de los burócratas, así que les recomiendo que lo tomen con calma y lean, o dejen de leer, bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Viviendo al límite

Crepa: Papá dijo que no quiere nietos míos... ¿Significa que me odia? 😭😭

Terry: No, nena, significa que es muy celoso y detesta la idea de ver a su hija menor adoptando el rol de madre.

Neil: No podrá evitarlo para siempre :)

Misha: ¿Dijiste algo, Neil?

Neil: Nada :) :)

Crepa: Terry, hermano, ¿y tú no quieres tener hijos algún día?

Misha (se atraganta con una galletita): ¡Hermana, esa pregunta fue muy indiscreta! 😫😫

Neil: ¿Y a ti por qué te molesta? 😏

Misha: 😨😨

Terry: Neil, haz el favor de callarte...

Neil: Después de todo mamá Zira es hombre, si él pudo Misha no debería tener ningún problema en...

Terry: O_____O

Neil: ...... ¿Me pasé, verdad? 😶😶

Misha (susurrando): Si yo fuera tú empezaría a correr... ¡pero ya!

.............................................................................

Favor especial

Aziraphale: Lilith, nena, ¿me haces un favor?

Lilith: Seguro, mamá. ¿Qué precisas?

Aziraphale: Verás, me llamaron de la universidad por un... pequeño problema...

Crowley: ¿Por qué no dices las cosas como son, ángel? Te llamaron porque ese idiota de Michael arruinó con grafitis la puerta de la oficina del profesor Heinz 😠

Aziraphale: ¿Por qué te enojas tanto por esto si eres un demonio? ¿Esto no debería ser divertido para ti?

Crowley: Lo es. ¡Pero dado que lo atraparon, lo repito, es un idiota! 😤😤

Lilith: 😐😐

Aziraphale: Ejem... como te decía, nena, ¿me haces un favor? Hay que pasar a recoger a Nina Luna por la Biblioteca Celestial. Y como Crowley y yo estaremos ocupados, ¿no podrías ir a buscarla tú?

Lilith: ¿¿Yo??

Aziraphale: Hijita, ya sé que ustedes han tenido sus peleas, pero vamos, siguen siendo hermanas... no deben dejar que las rencillas entre ustedes se prolonguen demasiado. Anda. ¿Por qué no aprovechas que vas a pasarla a buscar y salen juntas?

Lilith: Ay, mamá...

Crowley: ¡Anda, echanos una mano! Si no la vas a buscar tú, Gabriel tendrá que traerla y no quiero verle la cara a ese palurdo en mi casa. ¡Por favor! 😫

Lilith: ¿Gabriel el arcángel?

Crowley: ¿Conoces muchos palurdos con ese nombre?

Aziraphale: ¡Crowley! 😠

Lilith: ¡Está bien, está bien! Solo porque me lo están pidiendo por favor, iré a por Nina y la llevaré a cenar. ¡Pero solo por ustedes! ¿Quedó claro? No es como si me interesara ir al Cielo a hacer nada... quiero decir... el Cielo es un lugar muy aburrido 😤

Crowley: Esa es mi hija. ¡Te adoro! 😆

Aziraphale: Me gustaría que no te expresaras así de mi hogar natal, pero bueno.. al menos nos estás haciendo el favor 😇

..........................................................................

La oportunidad hace al demonio

Nina Luna: ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están mis papás? 😠

Lilith: Ocupados en la universidad porque Michael cometió una estupidez... para variar. Así que me pidieron que venga a buscarte.

Nina Luna: No quiero ir contigo. Si mamá no pudo venir volveré sola...

Lilith: ¡Oh, no seas tan dura! Mamá quiere que nos arreglemos, y vine, ¿no? Estoy poniendo buena voluntad. ¿Puede ser? 😞

Nina Luna: Ugh...

Gabriel: Señorita Nina, tu hermana te está pidiendo perdón a su manera. Creo que, como ángel que eres, deberías intentar perdonarla...

Nina Luna: Está bien... ¡De acuerdo! (Le tiende la mano) Olvidaré que robaste mis cosas para impresionar a tu jefa.

Lilith: Y yo olvidaré que asaltaste mi oficina con ese jinete de mal olor. ¿Todo arreglado? 😊

Nina Luna: ¡Por ahora! Podríamos empezar por ir a comer. ¿Está bien?

Lilith: Claro, yo pago. Señor Gabriel... ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos?

Gabriel: ¿Eh? ¿Yo? 😯

Lilith: Pues... mamá Zira me dijo que está muy agradecida por la forma en que usted guía y cuida de mi hermana, y pensé que sería bueno que yo también le mostrara una gentileza. Al fin y al cabo también soy mitad ángel 😇

Gabriel: Bueno, estoy muy agradecido, pero... este...

Lilith: Oh... si no quiere no pasa nada 😥😥

Gabriel: ¡No es que quiera despreciar su invitación! Es solo que yo... no he comido jamás.

Lilith: No se preocupe. Yo puedo enseñarle 😊😊

Nina Luna: ... sospechoso... 😑😑

......................................................

Disculpas

David: Profesor, yo quería pedirle disculpas en nombre de Michael... lo que hizo estuvo mal, no sé con qué cara mirarlo ahora 😩

Liam: Tranquilo, David. No es tu culpa lo que hagan otras personas, así que no debes pedirme perdón. Tus padres ya me aseguraron que no volverá a pasar algo así.

David: ¿No está enojado? 😥

Liam: Solo sorprendido... ¿Tienes idea de por qué le caigo tan mal a Michael? No recuerdo haberle hecho nada para que me deteste.

David: Ehh...

(Flashback)

Michael: ¿Te acuestas con él? ¿Es eso? 😠😠

David: ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no!

Michael: ¡Pero te gusta! Confiesa. ¡No te atrevas a mentirme!

David: ¡No eres mi novio para estar pidiéndome explicaciones así! 😫

Michael: ¡Soy tu hermano!

David: ¡Menor!

Michael: ¡De todas formas no permitiré que te enredes con él! 😠

(Fin del flashback)

Liam: ¿David? ¿Estás bien? 😮

David: ¡Le juro que no es cierto, usted no me gusta para nada! 😫😫

Liam: 😳😳😳

David: 😱😱😱

Liam: ..... Auch.

David: Ya llévame, Dios 😵😵😵

...................................................

Familia complicada

Raven: Vaya...

Sammy: ¿Qué pasó, querida?

Raven: Lilith dice que no podrá venir. Fue a almorzar con mi hermana Nina y con ¿¿Gabriel??

Sammy: ¿Quién es Gabriel? 😯

Raven: El jefe de mamá... y mi tío...

Sammy: Sabes, nunca me has explicado bien como son los parentescos en tu familia. ¿Crees que tal vez...?

Raven: Amor, créeme, te lo diré todo cuando esté segura que no saldrás corriendo horrorizada.

Sammy: ¿Qué...? :)

Raven: Yo confío en ti pero mi familia es demasiado compleja 😌

......................................................

El paso del tiempo

Aziraphale: ¿Y las niñas, querido?

Crowley: Salieron de compras con Misha... Nuestro hijo es muy generoso, apenas cobró el sueldo y decidió usarlo en regalos para sus hermanitas.

Aziraphale: Sí... en general todos nuestros hijos son buenos 😌

Crowley: Algunos más que otros... pero sí.

Aziraphale (se emociona): Pensar que cuando eran pequeños no dábamos abasto para cuidarlos a todos... y ahora... 😭😭

Crowley: ¡Ángel, no llores! Ven, siéntate en mi regazo... ¿Por qué lloras, mi amor?

Aziraphale: Porque puedo recordar el día que nacieron como si hubiera sido ayer, pero ya son todos grandes. Nina Luna pronto cumplirá dieciocho, y dentro de dos años Crepa, y entonces... Crowley... ¡no quiero que crezcan y nos dejen! 😭😭😭

Crowley: Ay, mi amor... Son mayores de edad según las reglas humanas, pero para nosotros que somos inmortales, ¿qué más da la edad que tengan? 😄

Aziraphale: Pero... 😢

Crowley: Pero nada... Siempre serán nuestros niños, siempre, no importa cuanto tiempo pase. Grábate esto en la cabeza, Zira: nuestros hijos pueden cumplir años pero seguirán siendo nuestros hijos 😊😊

Aziraphale: Sí... ¡En especial Crepita, siempre será nuestra bebé! 😆

(Mientras tanto en el departamento de Neil)

Neil: Crepa... ¿Quieres repetir eso, mi amor? 😊

Crepa: Me da vergüenza... >/////<

Neil: Querida, si quieres que yo sea tu papi, puedes decirlo con confianza. Todas las veces que quieras 😏😏

Crepa: ¡So... solo si me dejas sentarme arriba tuyo de nuevo! >///////////<

...................................................

Comer menos

Misha: Uff... no me vestía con pantalones desde hace mucho... ¡Me aprietan! 😫

Aziraphale: Deja ver, hijo. Mm... no parecen haberse encogido. ¿Puedes subirte el cierre?

Misha: ¡No! ¿Qué me está pasando? 😫😫

Aziraphale: Bueno, querido, has estado comiendo muchos últimamente, sobre todo con tus hermanas. Tu cuerpo humano ha engordado un poco... por los pastelitos, las tartas, y todas esas cosas.

Lilith: Mientras sea gordura de comer y no de otra cosa 😏

Misha: 😱😱

Aziraphale: ¿Qué dijiste, querida?

Misha: ¡NADA, NO DIJO NADA! ¿Verdad que no dijiste nada, hermanita? 😄😄

Lilith: Bueno...

Misha (en voz baja): Sé que invitaste a comer al arcángel la semana pasada :)

Lilith: ¡No dije nada, mami! Misha solo tiene que comer menos dulces, es todo 😊

....................................................

Restaurante

Beelzebub: ¡Llévame a cenar, idiota!

Gabriel: ¿Eh?

Beelzebub: ¿No me estás prestando atención? Te dije que me lleves a cenar. ¡Estoy harta de comer sola! Llévame a un restaurante 😤😤

Gabriel: Beelzy, querida, lo haría de mil amores pero sabes que yo no como... no me agrada ensuciar el templo de mi cuerpo con esas cosas, yo...

Beelzebub: Qué tipo más aburrido. Si no quieres comer, no lo hagas, pero acompáñame. Yo si tengo hambre, ¡y no me quedaré con las ganas por tu culpa! 😠

Gabriel: Ay... querida, yo en serio preferiría no hacerlo...

Lilith: Con permiso, señora Beelzebub... le traje los balances que enviaron los demonios de contaduría. ¿La puedo ayudar en algo más? 😊

Beelzebub: Sí. Busca un buen restaurante y haz una reserva a mi nombre... ya que este mezquino no quiere hacer el trabajo 😤

Lilith: ¡Oh, no hay problema! Señor Gabriel, ¿por qué no van a cenar al restaurante donde fuimos la otra vez? La comida de ahí es deliciosa 😊😊

Beelzebub: ... ¿Qué? :) :) :)

Gabriel: 😱😱😱 ¡¡Beelzy, mi amor, no es lo que piensas!!

Lilith: ¿Dije algo malo? 😊😊😊

..................................................

(Los personajes de esta historia, Terry y Misha, son hermanos. Si bien este texto no contiene ningún pasaje explícito, quedás advertido que se trata de un amor incestuoso. Si este tipo de historias no es de tu interés, no la leas y dejá a los demás disfrutarla en paz).

Las dudas de Crowley

Crowley sentía algo extraño desde hacía un tiempo. No podía precisar qué, pero algo en la actitud de sus vástagos se le antojaba diferente.

Su hijo mayor, Terry, nunca había ocultado su desinterés en las cuestiones del amor. Era un muchacho guapo y muy inteligente, y tenía pretendientes tanto en la Tierra como en el Cielo como en el Infierno. Pero nunca lo había visto con pareja, teniendo citas, o preocupándose en su apariencia para atraer a los demás. Las veces en que le mencionó el asunto, Terry solo lo había eludido con total falta de interés.

-Que tú y mamá hayan encontrado la felicidad juntos no significa que deba hacer lo mismo. Buscaré mi felicidad siendo el mejor ángel que pueda ser.

Crowley terminó por respetar eso porque no deseaba pelearse de verdad con su primogénito. Pero parte de él seguía creyendo que Terry sería feliz si encontraba una pareja. Lo que lo llevaba a otra cuestión.

¿En qué momento Misha se había vuelto tan esplendoroso y seguro de sí, al punto de quitarle el aliento a más de una persona cuando iban por la calle? Adoraba a su hijo y adoraba verlo feliz, seguro de su elección y de sus gustos. Pero una parte de él se preguntaba quién o qué le había dado el empujón a Misha para perder el miedo, ponerse sus mejores vestidos y sonreír como nunca había sonreído. Como Terry siempre había cuidado de todos sus hermanos, decidió preguntárselo. Y fue allí cuando empezó a sentir algo realmente extraño.

-Misha dio el primer paso gracias a Crepa, ya lo sabes. Pero después decidió seguir solo, pensando en que su felicidad era más importante que la maledicencia de la gente.

-¿Entonces no hubo más nada... ningún enamorado, nada de eso?

Un Terry sonrojado y balbuceando cosas inconexas disparó una alarma en el cerebro de Crowley. Recordó vagamente haberlos visto juntos en la sala, estudiando y comiendo papitas. Yendo de compras juntos, cuando los invitaron a una fiesta universitaria. A la vuelta de esa misma fiesta, Terry lucía tremendamente feliz. Como el adolescente que nunca había sido.

"Debo dejar de pensar tanto" se dijo por fin, con un gran suspiro. "Son mis hijos, pero son grandes. Si tienen algo que decirnos a Zira y a mí, deben hacerlo en el momento que consideren correcto".

...........................................

El orgullo de los demonios

Beelzebub: ¡Largo de aquí, par de traidores! ¡Largo! 😠😠😠

Gabriel: ¡Pero mi amor...!

Beelzebub (arrojándole una bola de fuego): ¡¡LARGO!!

Lilith: ¡Señora, no pasó nada, lo juro! 😣

Beelzebub: ¡Largo tú también, mocosa traidora! Estás despedida. ¡No te mato solo porque eres cuñada de Lucifer, sino no quedaría de ti ni una hebra de cabello! 😬😬

Gabriel: Beelzy, ¡ya basta! Esto es una locura. ¡Déjame que te explique!

Beelzebub: Te doy cinco segundos. ¡Vete con tu amante o no respondo! 😠😠

Lilith: Eh, un momento, ¡yo no soy la amante de ningún ángel viejo! 😤😤

Gabriel: Oye... eso de viejo estuvo de más 😑

Lilith: ¿Y sabe qué? ¡Nadie me despide, me voy sola! Tendrá que llegar a mi puerta y pedirme perdón por esta injusticia.

Beelzebub: ......

Gabriel: ¿Me voy...?

Beelzebub: Idiota... vamos, sal de aquí de una vez. Sal.

(En la oficina de Lilith)

Lilith: Amante yo... solo por haber comido con alguien. Ni siquiera estábamos solos. Hablamos entre los tres de libros, de milagros... el señor Gabriel nos ayudó a Nina y a mí a reconciliarnos. Ah, ¿pero es más fácil pensar mal, verdad? 😔😔

Gabriel: Eh... señorita Crowley...

Lilith: ¿¿Qué quiere??

Gabriel: Bueno, mira... lamento mucho lo que pasó con Beelz. Evidentemente pensó mal, pero podemos arreglarlo, decirle lo que en verdad...

Lilith: No se preocupe. No tengo intención de rogarle a nadie. ¡Si prefiere pensar otra cosa, no seré yo la que la saque de su error! Papá me enseñó a tener dignidad.

Gabriel: Ay... ustedes los demonios. (Mira la caja con las cosas de oficina a medio guardar). ¿Quieres que te alcance a casa?

Lilith: ¿No tiene miedo de hacerla enojar más? 😒

Gabriel: Yo tengo la conciencia limpia, Lilith. Así que no tengo por qué dejar de hacer algo por miedo al que dirán otros. Aunque se trate de Beelzebub.

Lilith: Bueno... gracias.

Gabriel: No hay de qué 😊

Lilith: Y perdón por decirle viejo. No está usted nada mal para su edad 😉

Gabriel: Apuesto a que esos modales también te los enseñó Crowley, ¿verdad? 😌


	20. Una cita Lucimoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

(Advertencia: aunque este diálogo no contiene ningún material explícito, se trata de un romance entre Lucifer y su sobrina Mooninite, hija de Crowley y Aziraphale. Si las relaciones incestuosas no son lo tuyo, por favor seguí de largo y deja que los demás lean tranquilos).

La familia del Demonio

Adam: Era necesario que te pusieras de novio con mi prima, papá? 😒

Lucifer: Era necesario que arruinaras el plan que me tomó 6000 años perfeccionar, hijo? :)

Adam: Ya vas a empezar otra vez con lo mismo... ¡Supéralo! Perdiste, nosotros ganamos. Es así.

Lucifer: ¡Oh, pero si lo he superado! Porque tengo a mi Moonie. Te guste o no...

Adam: ¡Nunca dije que no me gustara Moonie, de hecho me cae mejor que tú! 😠

Lucifer (sin oírlo): ... te guste o no, ahora la tratarás con el respeto que se merece. Va a ser mi esposa, así que está bien si quieres llamarla "mamá".

Adam: Enloqueciste... 😑😑

Lucifer: ¡Más tarde o más temprano tendrás un hermanito o hermanita, sabes! ¡Alégrate, vamos a ser una familia grande como la de Crowley y Zira! 😃😃

Adam: ¿Hola, prima Moonie? ¿Me haces el favor de venir a buscar al delirante de tu novio a mi departamento? Por favor. No lo aguanto más 😣😣

.................................................

Padres preocupados

Lilith: Muchas gracias por alcanzarme a casa, ya puede...

Aziraphale: ¿Lilith? ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano...? ¿Gabriel? 😮😮

Gabriel: Ehh... buenos días, Aziraphale...

Aziraphale: ¿Buenos días...?

Crowley: Deja los buenos días para después. ¿Qué haces en mi casa con mi hija? ¿Y por qué cargas esa caja con sus cosas de la oficina? 😠😠

Lilith: Ah, papá, eso es...

Crowley: Que conteste él 😠😠

Gabriel: Crowley, yo puedo explicarlo todo, ¡no hace falta que me mires así! 😣

Lilith: ¡Papá, deja de mirar a Gabriel como si quisieras matarlo! Por favor... solo se ofreció a traerme a casa después que la señora Beelz me despidiera...

Aziraphale: ¿Despedida? 😱😱

Crowley: ¡No sé por qué siento que éste tuvo algo que ver! 😠😠

Lilith (suspirando): Vaya tranquilo. Yo les explico.

Gabriel: Espero que esto se arregle pronto. Lamento tanto que te hayas tenido que ir de tu trabajo soñado por mi culpa...

Crowley: ¡Te oí, desgraciado! ¡Empieza a correr o no respondo! 😬😬😬

................................................

La habitación soñada de Crepa

Neil: Con permiso... princesa, mira, te conseguí los auriculares que querías: rosas y con orejas de gato. ¿Te gustan? 😄

Crepa: ¡Están divinos! 😍😍 ¿Me los puedo probar ya?

Neil: ¡Por supuesto! Deja que quito la protección de plástico... aquí tienes, mi amor, todos tuyos.

Crepa: ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Con estos podré jugar unas buenas partidas. ¡Neil, eres el mejor! 😘

Neil: 😍😍😍 Por nada, Crepita... ¿A qué vas a jugar ahora? ¿Kirby? ¿Candy Crush? ¿Minecraft?

Crepa: ¡Hoy empieza la nueva temporada de Fortnite y quiero batir mi récord de muertes con una sola arma! 😄😄

Neil: 😳😳😳

Michael: Mi hermana aprende rápido, estoy tan orgulloso 😭😭

Neil: ¿Tú le enseñaste esos juegos horrendos? ¡Eres serpiente muerta! 😠😠

Aziraphale: Que bien que los niños se diviertan con la computadora como humanos normales 😇

...................................................

Cita a Solas (primera parte)

(Nota: aunque este texto no contiene ningún material explícito, los personajes de Lucifer y Mooninite, tío y sobrina, mantienen una relación amorosa. No lo leas si no te gusta el tema de incesto, y dejá que aquellos que sí les gusta lo disfruten tranquilos).

Aziraphale: No me siento cómodo con la idea de que Moonie vaya a tener una cita con Lucifer. No me agrada nada.

Crowley: Ángel, nosotros ya aceptamos que sean novios. ¿A qué viene eso ahora? 😧

Aziraphale: ¡Pero una cosa es que se vean aquí en casa, con nosotros presentes, y otra es que Lucifer se la lleve a quién sabe donde! 😫😫

Crowley: Entiendo...

Aziraphale: Es el señor del infierno. Debe haber tenido miles de parejas, tanto hombres como mujeres. ¿Quién sabe a qué clase de antro del pecado horrible podría llevar a mi niña? ¡Me da pavor el solo pensarlo! 😣

(Mientras tanto al teléfono)

Moonie (coqueta): Entonces... ¿Me tengo que vestir muy formal para esta noche, tío Luci? >//////<

Lucifer: No me digas tío, por favor 😅 Y no, no tienes que vestir formal, puedes ponerte el vestido que más cómodo te quede... ¿Quieres venir descalza, o en forma de serpiente? Ven como quieras. Te aseguro que la pasarás genial de cualquier forma, mi preciosa 😍

Moonie: ¡Ay! Está bien, confío en ti... ¿No me puedes decir un adelanto de a donde iremos, por favor? Me muero de curiosidad.

Lucifer: Sorpresa, tesoro. Pero no te preocupes que esta noche lo sabrás 😘

..............................................

Cita a solas (segunda parte)

Mooninite apareció en la sala vestida con una remera blanca sin mangas, una falda larga de bambula color verde musgo y el cabello suelto apenas coronado por un adorno de flores que parecía de confección casera. Llevaba sandalias muy sencillas y nada de maquillaje. Al verla, Lucifer se paró de inmediato y se sonrojó como un adolescente cualquiera, pues la belleza natural de ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Estás preciosa, Moonie... ni las hadas del bosque podrían compararse contigo en cuanto a hermosura.- Tras decir esto le besó galantemente la mano y se volvió hacia Aziraphale y Crowley, que parecían algo tensos a juzgar por como lo habían recibido. Decidió calmarlos antes de irse usando toda su persuasión.

-Quédense tranquilos. Moonie estará segura conmigo, la llevaré a un lugar muy bonito y muy especial. No pasará nada malo.

-Sí, bueno... más te vale. Es mi hija la que te llevas de cita. Cuídala como a tu propia vida.

-Lo haré, Aziraphale. Ten por seguro que lo haré.

Moonie miró de reojo a su novio y se puso todavía más roja, bastante más nerviosa de lo que quería admitir. Lucifer era el señor del infierno, el demonio que había intentado desatar el apocalipsis para demostrarle a su divina madre quien era mejor. Ella había crecido oyendo el nombre de Lucifer Morningstar con una mezcla de miedo y respeto. Pero el hermano mayor de sus padres era siempre el más maravilloso de los novios, romántico y respetuoso, y saltaba a la vista que la adoraba. Era difícil a veces reconciliar una imagen con la otra. Lucifer, mientras se marchaban de casa de Zira y Crowley, le preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo, querida mía? ¿Estás bien?

-Oh, sí, sí... solo pensaba en nosotros. En que... te quiero mucho.

Lucifer besó su mejilla y adoró el calor y el perfume delicado que emanaba de ella.- Y yo te quiero a ti, mi princesa. No, mi reina. Te quiero más que a ningún otro demonio o ángel. Esta noche te lo demostraré.

...............................................

Cita a Solas (tercera parte y final)

Para que el lugar de su cita fuera una sorpresa hasta el final, Lucifer le pidió a Moonie que cerrara los ojos. La joven así lo hizo, con total confianza, sintiendo como sus cuerpos desaparecían de la calle y reaparecían en algún otro lugar. No se asustó; los seres celestiales podían viajar de muchas formas distintas, así que no estaba preocupada en lo absoluto. Aguardó con paciencia a que Lucifer se detuviera y le dijera, orgulloso:

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, querida.

Moonie los abrió. Y se encontró directamente con el más hermoso jardín de todos los tiempos, que brillaba a la luz de la luna como el paisaje de un hermoso cuadro. Las plantas exhibían un rocío de cristal, el aroma de las flores era suave y refrescante, el rumor del río se oía tan cerca que hubiera jurado que estaba bajo sus pies. La joven se sintió tan sobrecogida que perdió su transformación humana y volvió a ser serpiente, entrando en contacto con el césped más verde que hubiera visto jamás. Emocionada giró su cabecita para mirar a Lucifer y éste sonrió, tomando asiento a su lado con idéntica emoción.

-Lucifer... ¿qué es esto? ¿Acaso me trajiste a...?

-Sí. Al Paraíso- contestó cerrando los ojos por un instante para tomar fuerzas.- Le pedí a mi madre que me dejara regresar por esta noche, y accedió cuando supo de qué se trataba. De ti. Yo quería que tú vieras este jardín con tus propios ojos, porque sabía que lo amarías más que nadie.

-¡Me has dejado sin palabras! ¡Luci...!

-Eres mucho más ángel que demonio, y amas la naturaleza. Sabía que al traerte aquí te haría feliz y eso hice... a pesar de que a mí me trae recuerdos confusos.

Moonie quiso acercarse y abrazarlo entre sollozos, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía transformarse de nuevo. Entonces, fue Lucifer quien se transformó en una enorme serpiente negra, bastante más grande que ella. La joven serpiente verde lo observó llena de admiración.

-Debo decir que mi transformación animal favorita es la de una cabra, pero esto no está mal.

-¡Luci, estás muy guapo así! Yo... hacía mucho que no me sentía tan a gusto. Te lo debo todo a ti.

Todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos ambarinos, Moonie se acercó a Lucifer y le rozó la mejilla con su lengua bífida. Lucifer se sintió compensado por su esfuerzo, y procuró que su enorme cuerpo envolviera protectoramente a su novia mientras le devolvía el gesto.

-Estos besos no son como me los esperaba. Pero me gustan.

-Jeje... lo siento...

-No te preocupes. ¿Quieres que recorramos un poco el lugar? Hace muchos milenios que no lo veo, pero todavía puedo recordar algunas cosas.

-Sí, quiero recorrer el Paraíso contigo. Quiero estar toda mi eternidad contigo, Lucifer Morningstar.

Se besaron un poco más y luego se deslizaron en silencio sin preocuparse del rumbo, solo de jugar cariñosamente el uno con el otro mientras mil insectos luminosos les salían al paso. Habían pasado seis mil años desde que una serpiente pisara aquel jardín. La Diosa abandonó la nube desde donde los había estado espiando con una sonrisa, y se alegró de haber permitido que las serpientes regresaran al paraíso.

.............................................

Raven: Que mal que te despidieran, Lilith... ¿Quieres que hablemos de eso?

Lilith: Nah, no te preocupes. Todo se solucionará pronto, así que estoy perfectamente tranquila 😊😊

Raven: ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? 😮

Lilith: Tengo aliados poderosos. No dejarán que me quede sin empleo por una simple confusión.

Raven: Je... ¿le estás trabajando la moral al arcángel, no? 😉

Lilith: No exactamente 😊

(Mientras tanto en el infierno)

Lucifer: ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA? ¿QUÉ NO RECUERDAS QUE LILITH ES MI CUÑADA Y SI SE QUEJA DE NOSOTROS CON SUS PADRES TENDRÉ PROBLEMAS? 😠😠

Beelz: ¡¡No me grites que no eres mi jefe!! 😬😬

Lucifer: ¡¡Justamente lo soy, cabeza de chorlito!! Llama a Lilith y pídele disculpas. ¡Ni que tu arcángel Gabriel estuviera tan bueno como para que alguien quiera quitártelo! 😤😤

....................................................

(Aclaración: escribí esta tira para la Navidad del año pasado, como un especial. Narra la vida de los Crowley Fell unos cuantos años en el futuro, cuando ya los hermanos crecieron y formaron sus propias familias. Algunas cosas se volverán canon, pero es mejor que no sepan cuales hasta que llegue el momento 😊)

Misha y Terry se encargaron de dejar su casa reluciente para aquella cena de Navidad: era la primera vez que estaría toda la familia reunida, y querían que fuera la mejor noche de todas. Con paciencia y esmero enviaron las invitaciones, hicieron las compras, cocinaron ellos mismos los manjares que irían a la mesa. También compraron regalos para todos y armaron un gigantesco árbol navideño, que decoraron entusiasmados.

-¿Crees que les gustará?

-Por supuesto. Quédate tranquilo, mi amor.

-Nuestra primera Navidad juntos- murmuró emocionado. Y luego volteó a ver a la pequeña que parecía absorta en contemplar la pila de paquetes bajo el árbol.

Celica tenía cinco años y era su primer hija. Su única hija por el momento. Había heredado los rasgos suaves de Misha, su dulzura de carácter, y la inteligencia y buena disposición de Terry para ayudar a los demás. La pequeña tenía cabello color arena, bastante corto, y rehusaba usar moños o cintas de adorno. Le gustaba usar ropa sencilla y jugar al aire libre, y con frecuencia se transformaba en serpiente para explorar cada rincón de la casa.

Misha recordaba a la perfección la mañana en que despertara y viera un huevo en su cama, brillante como un trozo de cristal. Su primera reacción fue gritar, la segunda despertar a Terry con un golpe de su cola de reptil y mostrársela. La tercera fue llamar a su madre llorando para decirle que, aparentemente, él y Terry serían padres.

-Celica es preciosa. Como tú- le dijo Terry apretándolo suavemente por la cintura, mirando a su hija mientras, efectivamente, se convertía en una preciosa serpiente beige y daba golpecitos a los paquetes para tratar de adivinar lo que contenían.- Me siento honrado de tener una familia tan maravillosa como ustedes.

\- Y yo... Terry... amo tanto poder compartir mis días con ustedes...

-¡Papá!- chilló Celica.- ¿Hay un juguete que se mueve aquí?

-Querida, esta noche lo sabrás- rió el primogénito de los Crowley Fell.- ¿Por qué no me ayudas mejor a terminar de arreglar la mesa? Tus abuelos, tíos y primos están por llegar.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya quiero conocer a mi primita Lumina!- dijo la niña emocionada, refiriéndose a la hija recién nacida de Lucifer y Mooninite.

-La conocerás. Ahora vamos, nena. Debemos dejar todo listo antes de ir a cambiarnos de ropa. ¿Vienes, Misha?

Misha asintió, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Nunca olvidaría esa Navidad.

...........................................

Feliz Navidad (segunda parte)

Celica: Wahh... ¡Es tan pequeña! Tía Moonie, ¡Lumina es un ángel! 😄

Moonie: Muchas gracias, querida...

Lucifer: Bueno, tesoro, pero que no se te olvide que también tiene cuernos, ¿eh?

Aziraphale: Una nieta demonio... nunca pensé que estaría tan feliz por eso 😭😭

Crowley: Ángel, ¿verdad que ahora te alegras de haberles permitido ser novios? 😊

Aziraphale: Sí. Estoy muy feliz de como se dieron las cosas para todos.

(Observan el salón. Los varios nietos que ya tenían corrían y volaban jugando, Michael, David, Liam y Sammy los entretenían con trucos de magia, Misha y Terry encendían todas las luces navideñas de la casa. Moonie daba de mamar a su hija. Aziraphale se derrumba y entierra la cabeza en el pecho de Crowley, emocionado).

Crowley: Shh, tranquilo, mi ángel... no llores...

Aziraphale: Amo nuestra familia. Amo que podamos convivir todos juntos y en armonía, ángeles, demonios, humanos, ¡hasta Lucifer!

Lucifer: Ey :) :)

Aziraphale: ¡Siento que todo es tan perfecto que me estallará el corazón de felicidad! ¿acaso hemos olvidado algo, querido? 😇

Diosa (en la M25): No llego... ¡No llegoooooo! ¿Por qué se me ocurrió llegar en auto como un humano cualquiera? ¡¡Llevo una hora atascada y la fila no se mueve ni un centímetro!! 😫😫

...........................................

Gustos complicados

David: Ahh... no puedo dar la cara a Michael después de tantas discusiones absurdas... y al profesor Liam tampoco. Después de lo que le dije la última vez... 😔

Misha: ¿Qué le dijiste?

David: ¡¡Ahh, no te me acerques así en silencio!! 😫😫

Misha: Perdón. ¿Pero qué le dijiste al profesor para que te estés escondiendo así?

David: ¡Nada! ¡No te metas! (se transforma en serpiente y huye por el campus)

Misha: Vaya... 😟

Liam: Disculpa, ¿Misha Crowley? ¿Has visto a tu hermano David? Lo estoy buscando desde hace rato y no lo encuentro...

Misha: Bueno, pues, verá, se acaba de ir por allí. Parecía algo nervioso.

Liam: Cielos. Tengo que hablar con él, creo que está pasando por momentos difíciles y, como su profesor, no puedo dejar que sufra sin intentar ayudarlo.

Michael: No se moleste. A mi hermano lo ayudo yo 😡

Liam: Me disculparás, pero en vez de ayudarlo parece que lo sofocas... sin ofender...

Michael: ¡¡Bueno, ya estuvo bien de sus indirectas!!

Misha: ¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS DE UNA VEZ!

Michael y Liam: 😳😳

Misha: ¿Les importa David o estar discutiendo por tonterías? Entonces, ¡cállense y vayan a buscarlo!

Michael: Sí, hermano >__<

Liam: Sí, joven >__<

Misha: Vaya par... David tiene unos gustos realmente complicados 😤😤

Terry: ¡Ahí estás! Querido, ¿vamos a la cafetería a pedir el especial de parejas? 🥰🥰

Misha: Obvio 😄


	21. Caminos que se alejan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

Crowley llegando a la boda de Crepa y Neil 😄

(El siguiente diálogo implica incesto entre dos personajes. No leer si no es de tu agrado).

Crowley: No tengo que pagar dos bodas si mis hijos se casan entre ellos. ¡Que listo que sos, Crowley! 😄😄

Neil: Ay, papá... 😒

Crepa: Papi tu estás pagando nuestra boda, y nuestra luna de miel, y nuestro departamento nuevo, y...

Crowley: Hija, deja que papá sueñe un poco :) :)

(Créditos a FB: Geek Speed)

.............................................

Ángel dominante

Gabriel: Disculpe... ¿Beelzy está...?

Dagon (mirándolo de arriba a abajo): Para usted, no.

Gabriel: ¡Pero se trata de un asunto oficial...! 😟

Dagon: Dijo lady Beelzebub que no crea ninguna de sus excusas y que lo echara de aquí por las malas si se ponía insistente.

Gabriel: Ahh... por qué será tan obstinada... está bien, ¡guarda ese tridente que ya me voy! Grosera... 😒😒

Lilith: ¡Ay! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, imbécil! 🤬🤬

Gabriel: ¿¿Señorita Crowley??

Lilith: ¿¿Gabriel??

Gabriel: ¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que Beelzy la había despedido...

Lilith: Lo hizo. Pero Lucifer le dijo que no mezclara asuntos personales con trabajo, y la obligó a reincorporarme.

Gabriel: Bueno... felicidades, supongo... sé que este trabajo significa mucho para ti 😅

Lilith: Gracias. Aunque no pienso quedarme mucho más. Lady Beelzebub ya no confía en mí, y no pienso pasar el siguiente siglo trabajando para alguien que no me quiere con ella.

Gabriel: ¿Y entonces?

Lilith: Pediré a mi cuñado Lucifer trabajar para él.

Gabriel: .... una chica tan amable como usted, ¿trabajando para ese demonio horrendo? ¿Está segura?

Lilith: Señor Gabriel, ¿por qué se preocupa por mí? Soy una demonio también. Este es mi lugar.

Gabriel: Yo... yo no lo sé. Perdone mi impertinencia.

Lilith: Está bien. Es un poco raro que se preocupen por una... pero es lindo 😌😌

Beelzebub (pasando por ahí): Vayan a coquetear a donde no pueda verlos, palurdos 😒😒

Lilith: Señora, nosotros no...

Beelzebub: Cállate. Todavía no entiendo por qué te acepté de nuevo, ¡eres una...!

Gabriel: ¡Beelzy, ya está bien! Déjala en paz. Nunca te hemos traicionado, pero si prefieres creer lo contrario, ¡es cosa tuya! 😤😤

Beelzebub: 🤨🤨🤨

Lilith: Señor Gabriel... >///////<

Gabriel: Lilith, tienes razón. No debes quedarte donde no te quieren. ¡Y tú, Beelzy, madura de una vez y deja de juzgar a los demás sin haberlos oído antes! (Se va con un chasquido)

Beelzebub y Lilith: ..... es tan dominante cuando quiere 😍😍

..........................................

Perdón si el diálogo de hoy les deja un mal sabor de boca. No pude encontrarle un remate gracioso como de costumbre. No estoy con ánimos, así que es lo mejor que pude hacer. De todas formas no se sientan mal por Beelzy. Ella también tendrá una historia feliz.

Arrepentimiento

Lucifer: ¿En qué piensas, Beelzy?

Beelzebub: En lo que pasó con Gabriel. (Suspira) Tú... ¿Crees que fui muy dura con él?

Lucifer: Veamos. ¿Confías en Lilith Crowley?

Beelzebub: Claro que no. Es la hija de Crowley. Es una sinvergüenza como él 😠

Lucifer: ¿Crees que podría traicionarte?

Beelzebub: Posiblemente 😒

Lucifer: De acuerdo. ¿Y confías en el arcángel Gabriel?

Beelzebub: ..........

Lucifer: Ya ves. Admite que a veces te pasas de celosa. Y también eres muy dura con ese ángel. Está bien que seamos demonios... pero si no puedes bajar la guardia con quien dices amar, nunca serás feliz del todo.

Beelzebub: ¡Yo no... bueno, yo...! Está bien... lo llamaré... le pediré disculpas.

(Una llamada más tarde)

Lucifer: ¿Y?

Beelzebub: ...... No estaba. Dicen que salió.

Lucifer: ¿Qué harás ahora?

Beelzebub: Tal vez... hablar con Lilith. ¡Dagon! ¿Está Lilith hoy?

Dagon: No, señora. ¿Quiere que la llame?

Beelzebub: No, está bien. No es urgente.

Lucifer: Hermana...

Beelzebub: ¡No te atrevas a mirarme con pena! 😤😤

Lucifer: No lo hago. ¿Por qué lo haría? Eres Beelzebub, señora de las moscas. Tarde o temprano sabrás como solucionar las cosas.

Beelzebub: ... Eso espero. No me importa si ya no volvemos juntos, pero no quiero que se quede con la impresión que lo odio. Nunca podría odiarlo.

Lucifer: Estoy seguro que él lo sabe, querida. No te desanimes 😊

......................................................

Poluna

Polución: Ella es tan elegante y fina... no sé si algún día se fijará en mí 😔😔

Muerte: ¿De quién hablas?

Guerra: De su novia humana 😉

Muerte: ¿Tienes una novia humana? ¡No lo sabía! 😲

Polución: ¿Son sordos o qué? ¿Estoy diciendo que no sé si se fijará en mí y ustedes me cargan? ¡Váyanse al diablo! 😣😣

Lucifer: ¿Me llamaban? 😊

Polución: ¡Tú también púdrete! ¡Te he pedido mil veces que me digas cómo hiciste para conquistar a la hermana de Nina y nunca me contestaste!

Lucifer: Me baño y huelo a flores cuando la voy a ver.

Guerra: 😱😱

Muerte: 😱😱

Polución: Los odio a todos 😫😫😫

...................................................

Nuestro amor

David: Si alguna vez tengo una hija, me gustaría que saque mi amor por las motos 😊

Michael: "Nuestro" amor por las motos, querrás decir 😊😊

Liam: ¿Perdón? ¿Y mi amor por el estudio no cuenta? 😠

Michael: .... ¿Seguías aquí?

David: Ya basta, ¡no se peleen! Por Dios... 😩

Diosa (desde una nube): Yo me pregunto, ¿todos mis nietos tienen relaciones tan complicadas? 🤔🤔

.............................................

(Crowley, dándose cuenta que Crepa está creciendo 😄😄)

Aziraphale: Querido...

Crowley: ¡Voy a matar a ese pequeño bastardo! 😠😠

Aziraphale: Querido, ¡cálmate! ¡Neil es tu hijo! 😫

Crowley: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si el sinvergüenza corrompió a mi preciosa Crepita? ¡Papi! ¡Le dice papi! 😬😬

Terry: ¿Qué, no lo sospechabas ya? Digo... es muy obvio...

Crowley: ¡Sospechaba de ti y de Misha, no de ellos!

Aziraphale: 😱😱😱

Terry: ¡¡Papá, cierra la boca!! 😠

Crowley: ...Ups 😶😶

...............................................

Sustos que dan gusto

(Advertencia: el siguiente diálogo tiene tintes incestuosos y alude al embarazo. No lo leas si no es de tu agrado o sos muy sensible).

Aziraphale: Moonie, ¿puedo pasar a recoger tu ropa para lavar?

Moonie: Sí, mami... yo me estoy bañando, pero ya casi termino.

Aziraphale: De acuerdo, querida, tomaré tu ropa y me... 😳😳😳

(Diez minutos después)

Mooninite: Nada como un buen baño para refrescarse 😊 Ahora solo me queda... ¡MAMI! ¿ESTÁS BIEN? 😱😱

Aziraphale (desmayado en el piso): H... h...

Moonie: ¿Qué me quieres decir, mami? ¡Oh por Dios, debo llamar a papá! 😭😭

Aziraphale: ¡Un hue... un huevo...! ¡Sobre tu cama! ¡Pusiste un huevo...! 😣😣

Moonie: ¿¿Qué yo qué...?? ¡Claro que no puse un huevo, no me he acostado con Lucifer todavía!

Aziraphale: 😵😵😵

Moonie: ¡Mamita, resiste! (Mira sobre la cama) ¡Mami Zira, no es un huevo de verdad, es una de mis manualidades para la exposición celestial la semana que viene! ¡Despierta por favor! 😫😫

.........................................

Conversación en la Biblioteca Celestial

Nina Luna: Oh, ¡este libro sobre la biología en el Paraíso es fascinante! Señor Gabriel, ¿me lo puedo llevar a casa? ¡Por favor! 😄

Gabriel: No, Nina, ya lo hablamos... los libros celestiales no pueden salir del Cielo, por favor entiéndelo.

Nina: Pero... cuando fui a tomar una clase de Demonología al Infierno, Lilith me dejó sacar los libros... Y también son tomos valiosos... 😢

Gabriel: Bueno, probablemente en el Infierno no son tan puntillosos al respecto, pero aquí no está permitido.

Nina Luna: Está bien, señor Gabriel, no volveré a preguntar. Le pido disculpas 😔

Gabriel: Está bien, no pasa nada.

Nina Luna: .........

Gabriel: Ejem...

Nina Luna: ¿Me quiere preguntar algo, señor?

Gabriel: Bueno, yo... nada, solo quería saber... como está la señorita Lilith. Supe que ahora trabaja para Lucifer, y me preguntaba como lo lleva.

Nina Luna: Ah... bueno, lo lleva bien, quiero decir, Lucifer tienen más categoría que Beelzebub y mejor sentido del humor. Y son cuñados, así que se llevan bien. Diría que está incluso más contenta que antes.

Gabriel: ¡Ah! Qué... qué bueno...

Nina Luna: Señor Gabriel, ¿si quiere saber como está Lilith, por qué no habla con ella en persona?

Gabriel: ¡Eso sería... sería muy inapropiado! >/////////<

Nina Luna: ¿Por qué? 😮

Gabriel: Bueno, pues... por lo que pasó... Ya le traje suficientes problemas a la señorita Lilith, no quisiera traerle más.

Nina Luna: Se lo acabo de decir. Ella está muy feliz con su nuevo puesto, además es una mujer dura. No creo que se tome a mal si la llama un día de estos para conversar.

Gabriel: Señorita Nina... tú... (Respira hondo) Muchas gracias por el consejo. Eres muy sabia para tu edad, así que creo que puedo hacer una excepción y dejar que te lleves ese libro que querías. Pero tienes que cuidarlo mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Nina Luna: ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, tío Gabriel! 😆😆

Gabriel: Gracias a ti. Me has ayudado más de lo que imaginas.

..........................................

La primera llamada

Lucifer: Lilith, eres la mejor cuñada y secretaria que pude pedir. ¿Quieres traerme los informes sobre las almas corrompidas este mes? 😊

Lilith: Aquí están. Pero ten cuidado, Asmodeo los trajo de su oficina. Quien sabe lo que habrá hecho con las manos antes de tocar estas carpetas 😄😄

Lucifer: ¡Ay, que horror! 😣😣

Lilith: Con permiso, me está sonando el celular... ¿Hola?

???: Hola, señorita Lilith...

Lilith (asombrada): ¿¿Señor Gabriel?? Qué... qué sorpresa... ¿Cómo consiguió mi número nuevo? 😮

Gabriel: Bueno, digamos que... después de darle clase de Angelología a la señorita Nina, estuvimos conversando un poco. (Silencio)

Lilith: ¿Nina? ¿Y por qué... quiero decir... cómo se le ocurrió a esa niña darle mi número?

Gabriel: Yo se lo pedí. Por favor, no te enfades con ella. Se lo pedí porque me di cuenta que nunca te pedí disculpas apropiadamente por aquella confusión que acabó con tu empleo.

Lilith: Señor Gabriel, ya está, olvídelo. No le tengo que perdonar nada, la señora Beelzebub es muy explosiva y, aunque la admiro, no iba a quedarme a trabajar con ella después que me acusara de semejante cosa.

Gabriel: Entonces, ¿no puedo invitarte un café de disculpas? 😔

Lilith: De disculpas, no...

Gabriel: 😶😶😶

Lilith: Pero si quiere invitarme un café por el solo hecho de invitarme, entonces sí.

Gabriel: ¡Perfecto! 😃😃 ¿Te paso a buscar...?

Lilith: Mejor yo lo paso a buscar a usted. Digo... si no le molesta.

Gabriel: Aquí estaré. Bueno... nos vemos más tarde.

Lilith (tras colgar): .......... oh, calma, tonto corazón... solo es un café... >////<

Lucifer: Yo también le dije "solo es un pequeño beso" a Moonie y el otro día casi hacemos un montón de... 😄😄😄

Lilith: ¿¿Estabas oyendo mi conversación?? 😠😠

Lucifer: No soy chismoso, pero si hablas en la puerta de mi oficina, pues... 😅

.........................................

Raven: Soy una mujer ruda, un demonio, hija de la serpiente del pecado original... ¿Crees que me voy a derretir por unas flores?

Sammy: ¿...Sí? 😢

Raven: Y tienes razón. ¡Me encantan las flores rojas, mi amor! 😍😍😍

Sammy: ¡Ay, que alivio! Entonces, ¿no estás enojada porque no pude ir a nuestra cita? 😄

Raven: No, ¿por qué lo estaría? Sé que nunca me dejarías plantada a propósito. Tuviste que cuidar a tu sobrina, así que simplemente podemos tener nuestra cita otro día.

Sammy: Qué alivio, cariño. La verdad es que me gusta cuidar a mi sobrina, me llevo bien con los niños 😊

Raven: Cuando quieras empezamos a hacer la nuestra propia ;)

Sammy: O////////O


	22. Por amor a David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez tiras de Serpientes Inefables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría hacer una aclaración/disculpa para aquellos que siguen esta historia; yo vengo publicando una o dos tiras diarias en Facebook desde hace muchos meses, por lo tanto a estas alturas se me han acumulado cientos de pequeñas historias. Aunque fui tan prolija como pude, algunas me quedaron desordenadas y solo lo noté al hacer estos capítulos recopilatorios, por lo que es posible que encuentren datos de la historia que no entiendan, porque son sucesos que todavía no he publicado en esta página. Así mismo puede llegar a haber capítulos "fuera de contexto", por ejemplo, que hablen de la Navidad o San Valentín, y esto es porque originalmente los escribí en las fechas que correspondían, y solo hasta ahora puedo ponerlos acá. Creo de todas formas que no serán muchos casos, y no llegarán a spoilearles demasiado de la futura trama. 
> 
> Gracias por entender, y ahora sí los dejo con el capítulo.

Los viejos tiempos

Crowley: Ángel... ¿No te gustaría que salgamos a pasear como serpientes un rato? Por los viejos tiempos 😄

Aziraphale: ¡Oh, pues no es mala idea la verdad! Ahora que ya sé dominarlo, podríamos pasar un lindo momento.

Crowley: 😏😏

Aziraphale: Sin sexo 😊😊

Crowley: ¿Ehh? ¿Y eso por qué? 😫

Aziraphale: ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que tuvimos sexo en forma de serpientes?

Crowley: Bueno... no exact...

Aziraphale: Te lo recuerdo. Se llaman Terry, Neil, Raven Aurora, Li...

Crowley: ¡Está bien, ángel, ya entendí! Sin sexo. Solo reptar por el parque asustando humanos. ¿Eso está bien?

Aziraphale: Para tratarse de ti, está muy bien 😊

..................................................

Preocupación de hermana

Moonie: Hermana...

Lilith: ¿Qué?

Moonie: ¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Luci? 😓

Lilith: ¿Qué te dijo?

Moonie: Que tendrás una cita con Gabriel...

Lilith: Bueno, eso... sí, es verdad. ¿Y qué? >////<

Moonie: ¿Te estás sonrojando? 🤨

Lilith: ¡Claro que no! >////////////<

Moonie: Hermana, cuídate mucho... es nuestro tío...

Lilith: ¿Con qué derecho lo dices tú? 😒😒

Moonie: Sí, ya sé, pero Luci estaba soltero cuando lo conocí, y el tío Gabriel y la tía Beelzy...

Lilith: No están más juntos.

Moonie: Ah... ahhh...

Lilith: No te preocupes por estas cosas, Moonie. Todo saldrá bien. ¿Qué puede salir mal por ir a tomar un café con Gabriel? 😊

Moonie: ¿Necesitas usar ese sostén con relleno para ir a tomar un café?

Lilith: Sí porque soy muy mala con los milagros estéticos 😊😊

Moonie: Solo procura que papá Crowley no sepa con quién te encontrarás. Le daría un ataque si se entera que el tío Gabriel te verá vestida así de sexy 😩

................................................

Sacrificio por amor

Nina Luna: Ahh... ¡Este libro es tan maravilloso! Solo mira toda esta información sobre criaturas del Paraíso. ¡Increíble! 😆😆

Aziraphale: ¿Nina? ¿Estás estudiando...?

Nina Luna: ¡No, mamá, no entres! 😱😱

Aziraphale: ¿Un libro celestial? Pero... ¿¿pero cómo lo sacaste del Cielo, Nina??

Nina Luna: Mamá, puedo explicarlo... 😫

Aziraphale: ¡Pues empieza a explicar, jovencita! Sabes de sobra que estos libros no pueden salir de la Biblioteca Celestial. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Lo robaste?

Nina Luna: ¿Cómo se te ocurre, mamá? ¡Ni que fuera Michael! 😤

Michael (en su taller): ¡Atchús! Diablos... ¿Alguien estará hablando de mí? 🤔

Aziraphale: Lo siento, querida, no quise ofenderte. Pero conozco a Gabriel y sé que es muy estricto al respecto, así que no entiendo...

Nina Luna: Bueno... la verdad es que... (¿Qué hago, qué hago? ¡No puedo decirle la verdad!)

Polución: Yo lo robé para ella.

Aziraphale: ¿Qué? 😦

Nina Luna: ¿Qué? 😦

Polución: Ella lo quería mucho y Gabriel no quería dárselo, así que lo robé. ¿Y qué? Solo es un libro. Nadie salió...

Aziraphale: ¡Vete de mi casa, Polución! Sabía que eras una mala influencia para mi hija, pero esto es demasiado! 😠😠

Nina Luna: Mamá, espera...

Aziraphale: ¡Nada! Despídete de tu amiga, no la verás por un tiempo. Nunca más debes aceptar objetos robados, ¿escuchaste, Nina? 😤 (Se va)

Polución: Bueno... regresaré al infierno. Fue un gusto conocerte...

Nina Luna: ¡Espera! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ese libro me lo dio el propio Gabriel, no tú. Y me lo dio porque lo ayudé a reunirse con Lilith... 😥

Polución: Supuse que no querrías explicarle todo esto a tu mamá. Son cuestiones familiares muy complicadas, así que, ¿por qué no echarme la culpa? Después de todo soy un Jinete del Apocalipsis. No importa si Zira piensa mal de mí.

Nina Luna: Polución... o///////o

Polución: Adiós, querida. Ya nos volveremos a ver algún día 😊

...............................................

Llamada perdida

Nina Luna: No puedo creer que Polución se haya echado la culpa de robar el libro... ¡No era necesario! Ella no robó nada... 😫

Crepa: Llámala...

Nina Luna: ¡Pero mamá dijo que no quería que la viera más!

Crepa: No vas a ir a verla, vas a llamarla. No es lo mismo.

Nina Luna: Vaya, hermana... estás muy pícara desde que te juntas con Neil.

Crepa: Me voy para que hables tranquila 😉

Nina Luna: Sí... ¡Oh, no sé qué decir, no sé...! ¡Hola! ¿Polución?

Guerra: No, Guerra... ¿quién habla? 😊

Nina Luna: ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Polución? 😕

Guerra: Porque está en la ducha ahora y no puede atenderte, cielo. Tuvimos mucha acción esta mañana 😚

Nina Luna: 😳😳

Guerra: ¡Jajajaja, era una broma, no te...!

Nina Luna (sin oírla): ¡Bueno, pues que le aprovechen! ¡¡Adiós!! 😫😫

Guerra: Oh... me cortó... ¿era la hija de Crowley, no?

Polución (entrando al cuarto): Es la última vez que vengo a desayunar contigo, eres un espanto en la cocina... y mira que me gustan las cosas fétidas. ¿Qué pasa, por qué tienes esa cara?

Guerra: Ehhh... nada, no pasa nada...

Polución: 😑😑😑 ¿Qué hiciste?

Guerra: ¡Juro que nada! ¡Oh, mira, una llamada perdida de Muerte! Me tengo que ir, ¡adióoooos! 😅😅

.................................................

David: 😔😔

Michael: Hermano...

David: ¡Michael! ¿Qué haces aquí? 😫

Michael: Vine a pedirte disculpas. Yo... me he portado como un tonto últimamente, y es porque estaba celoso.

David: ¿Celoso... de mí?

Michael: De ustedes. De tú y ese profesor cara de mono...

Liam: ¡Ey! ¡Respeta! 😠

David: 😱😱 ¿Profesor Liam, estaba oyendo eso? ¡Qué vergüenza! >///////<

Liam: ¡No, no te sientas mal! No has hecho nada malo... David, desde el principio sentí algo por ti. Cariño. Me llamaste mucho la atención, parecías un chico rudo y algo irresponsable, pero empecé a conocerte y supe que no eras como aparentabas.

David: 😶😶😶

Liam: Si desarrollaste sentimientos por mí, yo tuve mi parte de culpa en eso. Y... y si tú quieres, me haré responsable de esos sentimientos.

David: Eso... ¿eso quiere decir que usted... quiere estar conmigo?

Liam: Sí... (Lo abraza) No quiero que vuelvas a sentirte mal por mi culpa, así que trabajaré duro para que de a partir de hoy seas feliz.

David: ¡Profesor! No... ¡Liam! 😄😄😍😍

Michael: Eh... de acuerdo, yo... creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Dav, nos vemos en casa. Hasta luego... 😩

David: 😥😥

Liam: ............ Michael.

Michael: ¿Qué?

Liam: Que David quiera estar conmigo no significa que haya dejado de quererte a ti.

Michael: 😳😳

David: ¡Liam, nosotros somos hermanos! No pienses nada raro...

Liam: Oigan, he visto a sus hermanos Terry y Misha. He escuchado relatos de cosas muy extrañas por donde pasa un Crowley Fell, inclusive cuando su padre Crowley vino y misteriosamente ardieron todas las enredaderas del jardín frontal... No sé si ustedes tienen un secreto, o dos, o veinte. Pero no me importa.

David: ¿N...no?

Liam: Yo solo quiero verte feliz, Dav. Como sea, pero feliz 😘

Michael: ¡Oye! ¡Solo yo le digo Dav a mi hermano! 😠😠

Liam: Pues ya no eres el único, querido. Que pena...

Michael: ¡Viejo tramposo, quita las manos de mi hermano, no te lo mereces! 😬😬

David: Ustedes son... realmente... Oh, ¡los quiero mucho a pesar de lo tontos que son! 😂😂😂

.................................................

Aziraphale: Hijos, la hora del té es muy importante para los ingleses, así que presten atención a como debe servirse un buen té...

Crepa: ¡Sí, mami! Primero, una vajilla adecuada y bonita, que cause buena impresión 😄

Misha: Un té de calidad y unos macarons pueden ser el conjunto perfecto para ofrecer a las visitas 😊

Aziraphale: ¡Exacto! ¡Qué bueno ver que han prestado atención, me llenan de orgullo los dos! 😆😆

Crepa: ¡Yo misma preparé los macarons, mami! ¿Te gustan? 😇

Neil: ¿Dulces hechos por mi princesa? Yo quiero... 🤤🤤🤤

Aziraphale: ¿¿Cómo te atreves a tocar los macarons antes de saludar siquiera?? ¿¿Acaso yo te he educado así?? 😠😠

Neil: ¡Ay, lo olvidé! Mamá, ¡lo sien...!

Aziraphale: ¡Nada de lo siento, jovencito! Sube a tu cuarto, estás castigado hasta la hora de la cena por tus malos modales.

Neil: Pero... yo ni siquiera vivo aquí ya...

Aziraphale: ¡Estás castigado dije! 😠😠😠

..................................................

Té de rosas

Lucifer: Lilith, anota. Quiero encargar un buen té para regalarle a Moonie. ¿Se te ocurre una marca digna de ser bebida por la futura reina del infierno? ☺

Lilith: No puedes fallar con un té de rosas. Moonie es muy buena jardinera, ¿sabías? Las rosas rojas le encantan, así que un té de rosas rojas sería un buen detalle.

Lucifer: ¡Ahh, realmente vales oro como secretaria! ¡Te adoro! 😆😆

Lilith: Preferiría que no me digas te adoro, cuñado. No sea cosa que alguien pase por la puerta y malentienda las cosas...

Lucifer: ¿Qué, hablas de Beelz? Olvídalo, está en una misión. Además dudo que todavía esté pendiente de ti.

Lilith: ¿...Seguro?

Lucifer: Jejeje... ¿Quieres vía libre para poder verte tranquila con Gabriel, eh? 😏😏

Lilith: 😑😑😑 Si no quieres que ese té termine envenenado y en tu taza, te sugiero que no sigas diciendo estupideces.

Lucifer: Perdón... 😥😥

Lilith: ... además no preciso esconderme de Beelzebub para verme con Gabriel 😏

Lucifer: ¿En serio? 😃😃

Lilith: No te pases de chismoso y te seguiré ayudando a quedar bien con Moonie. ¿Okey?

Lucifer: ¡Okey! Tú compra ese té y yo te diré qué cosas vuelven loco a Gabriel en la intimidad, seguro te sirve de...

Lilith: ¿Tú no aprendes, verdad? 😠

..................................................

Rincón de serpientes

Moonie: Parece que este es un buen lugar para encontrarnos a solas... 😇

Lucifer: Sí, mi vida... sé que te gusta estar en forma de serpiente, así que me convertí en una para encontrar este precioso nidito de amor 😘😘

Moonie: ¡Luci, eres todo un caballero!

Lucifer: Je... todo por mi reina 😎

Moonie: Yo... yo quisiera agradecerte de alguna forma... siempre estás pensando en mí, así que esta vez quiero darte algo...

Lucifer: ¡Sí! 😍😍😍

Moonie: Quisiera besarte y abrazarte >//////<

Lucifer: ¡Mi reina, abrazados en esta forma podríamos tener bebés! 😆😆

Moonie: ¡Cielos, es verdad! Menos mal que me lo recordaste, hubiéramos estado en problemas si eso pasaba. ¡Mejor te agradezco solo con un beso! 😊

Lucifer: ...... Carajo. :)

................................................

Recuerdos futuros

(Este capítulo muestra una pequeña visión del futuro, más concretamente de una Crepa adulta a punto de casarse)

Crepa: ¿Papá, recuerdas cuando me probé un vestido de novia el día que acompañé a la tía Ana a comprar el suyo? 😊

Crowley: Cómo no lo voy a recordar... nos mostraste las fotos y estabas preciosa a más no poder. Parece mentira...

Crepa: ¿Qué?

Crowley: Parece mentira que ahora estés usando tu propio vestido de boda. Parece mentira que te estés casando... ¡Has crecido tanto, Crepa! 😭😭

Crepa: Ya, ya, papi, no llores... ¡No te pongas así... por mucho que crezca siempre seré tu niña mimada! 😇

Crowley: Lo sé... me encargaré de dejárselo en claro a Neil ahora que te deje en el altar. Él podrá ser tu esposo, pero yo siempre seré tu papá y te querré más que nadie ☺☺

.......................................................

Raven en problemas

Liam: Escucha, Raven, lamento tener que decirlo pero tendré que llamar a tus padres.

Raven: ¿Ehh? Pero, ¿por qué? 😫

Liam: Supe que tú y Lilith venden las respuestas de los exámenes a otros alumnos. Aunque no me explico cómo los consiguen en primer lugar... 🤔🤔

Raven: ¡Por favor, no haga eso! Mamá Zira me matará si lo sabe.

Liam: No está bien, Raven, nada bien...

Raven: ¡Bueno, necesitaba dinero para invitar a salir a Sammy! No tuve más opción.

Liam: Raven, en serio, no puedo ser cómplice de esto. Decidí hablar primero contigo porque eres la hermana de David...

Raven: 😑😑😑

Liam: ¿Qué? 😕

Raven: ¿...Mis padres saben que usted se lleva tan bien con David?

Liam: 😧😧

Raven: Y con Michael.

Liam: 😱😱😱

Raven: ¿Pasa algo profesor? :)

Liam: La reunión se ha terminado, pero, ¡que no vuelva a oír que tú y Lilith andan en malos pasos! 😫😫

Raven: Descuide, no volverá a oír nada al respecto ;)


	23. Descubriendo el amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez tiras de Serpientes Inefables.

Este diálogo alude al poliamor y al incesto. No leer si sos sensible.

Confianza y amor

Liam: Sabes, querido, está bien si no quieres contarme... pero...

David: ¿Quieres saber qué clase de relación tengo con Michael, no? 😊

Liam: Dav, no te juzgo para nada. Sabes que no. Es solo que es imposible no sentir curiosidad. Te quiero mucho... y deseo que puedas confiar en mí para estas cosas.

David: Claro que confío en ti, Liam, tú eres el hombre más confiable que haya conocido jamás... a ver. Michael es mi hermano menor y mi mejor amigo.

Liam: Ajá... y...

David: Y, además de eso, es alguien a quien yo le confiaría mi vida. Alguien con quien comparto un vínculo demasiado profundo como para querer perderlo. 😌

Liam: ¿Lo... lo amas? >___<

David (acercándosele con una sonrisa): Sí, pero eso no significa que no te ame a ti. Los amo a los dos... y los quiero a los dos en mi vida.

Liam: Querido... >///////<

David: Liam, quédate tranquilo. Nuestra relación no será la más típica, pero te aseguro que soy sincero y los amo en partes iguales.

Liam: Y yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo por quererlo a él tanto como a ti... ¡Cielos! Si alguien nos oyera pensaría que soy un pervertido 😅

Michael (apareciendo de repente): Yo con que me quiera David tengo suficiente 😤

Liam (burlón): Eres lindo cuando te enojas 😉

Michael: O////////O

David: Coincido con Liam 😄

Michael: Tontos >////////<

...............................................

Casa nueva

Beelzebub: Oye, tarado...

Lucifer: Siempre es un placer verte, hermanita 😒

Beelzebub: ¿Se puede saber para qué diablos compraste una casa en el mundo humano? Justamente tú, que adoras viajar todo el tiempo.

Lucifer: Eso es el pasado. Ahora soy un hombre comprometido y tengo que pensar en el futuro.

Beelzebub: No me digas que hablas de Mooninite... 😑😑

Lucifer: ¿De quién más? Quiero poder ofrecerle a mi esposa una casa digna de ella, con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores. Sé que preferirá vivir en el mundo humano, así que...

Beelzebub: ¿¿O sea que te gastaste una fortuna por si en un eventual futuro ustedes se casan?? 😠😠😠

Lucifer: Momentito, ¿cuál "eventual"? ¡Es un hecho que nos casaremos! 😤😤

Beelzebub: ¡Líder de pacotilla, necesitábamos ese dinero para pagar los sueldos atrasados de los demonios! ¡Te mataré! 😬😬

...............................................

Cita invernal

Lilith: Qué hermoso es el paisaje aquí arriba... ¡Nunca había venido a un resort en la montaña! 😆😆

Gabriel: Bueno, tenía que venir a atender unos milagros y pensé que te gustaría...

Lilith: Me encanta. ¡Y mira que en general no me gusta pasar frío, pero esto es tan bonito!

Gabriel: Oh, es verdad. Pasas mucho tiempo en el Infierno, este sitio debe ser algo extremo para ti... lo siento si te he causado molestias 😢

Lilith: No es ninguna molestia. Lo estoy disfrutando.

Gabriel: ¿En serio?

Lilith: Sí.

Gabriel (sonrojado): ¿Tal vez... tal vez una taza de chocolate te haría entrar en calor?

Lilith: Hay formas mejores de entrar en calor 😇😇

Gabriel: O///////O

Lilith: Podríamos...

Gabriel: ¡¡Lo siento, no estoy listo para pecar contigo, Lilith!! 😫😫

Lilith: .... iba a decir que podríamos compartir una manta.

Gabriel: 😱😱😱😱

Lilith: Pero creo que mejor regreso al cuarto a dormir un poco. No quiero que pienses que te obligaré a pecar 😒😒

Gabriel: 😭😭😭

..............................................

Nombres

Crepa: Chocola, Caramel, Candy...

Neil: Lemonite, Pancake...

Terry: ¿Qué hacen? ☺

Neil (distraído): Elegimos nombres para nuestras futuras hijas 😍😍

Terry: ¿Qué? :)

Crepa: ¡Tienen que ser nombres dulces y adorables! 😄

Neil: Como tú, mi princesa 😘😘

Terry: ........ ¿Se dan cuenta que están diciendo esto en voz alta, verdad?

Crepa y Neil: ¡¡Ay, mierda!! 😱😱😱

Terry: Agradezcan que los escuché yo y no mamá Zira...

Neil: ¡Por Dios, no vayas a decir nada! ¡Todavía es un secreto y...!

Terry: Hermano, no es por llevarte la contraria pero tu amor por Crepa se ve desde el Cielo...

Diosa: Es verdad 😄😄

Terry: Así que ve pensando en como decírselo a papá y mamá. Ellos tienen que saberlo.

Crowley (en la librería): Algo me dice que se avecina una tormenta 😑😑

Aziraphale: ¿Tormenta, querido? ¿El pronóstico del clima anuncia lluvia? ☺

................................................

Demostración de amor

Moonie: Sabes, Luci, cuando nos casemos me gustaría hacerme yo misma el vestido.

Lucifer: Mi reina, ¿segura? Yo puedo comprarte el vestido más hermoso y más caro de la Tierra si me lo pides 😘

Moonie: Sí, estoy segura. Quiero bordarlo yo misma, y confeccionar un adorno para el pelo a juego.

Lucifer: Bueno, si es lo que deseas... ☺

Moonie: ¿No crees que voy a avergonzarte si llevo un vestido casero, no? 😥

Lucifer: ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Avergonzarme yo de ti? ¡Ven aquí y deja que te muestre con besos lo orgulloso que estoy de mi futura esposa, mi reina, mi hada del bosque, mi experta en manualidades! 😍😍😍

Aziraphale: 😳😳😠😠😠

Crowley: Contrólate, no queremos dejar a nuestra hija viuda antes de casarse 😩

...................................................

Hermana al rescate

Raven: Lilith, dime la verdad: ¿Te has acostado con Gabriel? 😏

Lilith: ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Claro que no...

Raven: ¿Ah, no? 😦

Lilith: Si quieres corromper a un ángel lo tientas. Pero si quieres conquistarlo eres paciente, hermana. No me acostaré con él hasta estar segura que...

Crowley: ¿¿Qué dijiste?? 😠😠😠

Lilith: ¡Papá! 😱😱😱

Crowley: ¿Cómo que vas a conquistar a Gabriel? ¿Desde cuando tienen esa clase de relación? ¡Habla, jovencita! ¡O te llevarás el castigo de tu vida! 😠😠

Lilith: Papá, no es lo que parece, yo... 😭😭

Crowley: Pff... 😀😀😀

Lilith: Un momento... (Chasquea los dedos) ¡Michael, idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de engañarme? ¡Eres un desgraciado! 😬😬

Michael: ¡Debiste ver tu cara cuando creíste que papá te había oído hablando del tío Gabriel! ¡Fue hilarante! 😂😂

Raven: También será hilarante cuando sepa de tu trío :)

Michael: 😱😱😱

Raven: No te metas con mi hermana y no tendré que decírselo a mamá Zira :) :)

............................................

Crowley: ¿Ángel? ¿Volviste a tu forma de serpiente?

Aziraphale: ¿A ti qué te parece?

Crowley: Bueno, ya veo que sí, pero, ¿para qué? 😮

Aziraphale: Quiero saber a dónde van Lucifer y Moonie cada vez que salen de aquí transformados.Si ese demonio está llevando a mi hija a algún oscuro rincón, ¡¡yo lo sabré y lo haré pedacitos!! 😠😠😠

Crowley: A veces me das miedo, ¿lo sabías? 😰

..........................................

Cute kiss

Michael: David se está retrasando... ¡Habíamos quedado en almorzar!

Liam: Bueno, no hay de otra. Debemos esperarlo 😊

Michael: ¡Pero no quiero estar a solas contigo! 😤😤

Liam: ¿Por qué?

Michael: Ehh...

Liam: ¿Me tienes miedo, querido? 😉

Michael: ¡Cállate! Al único ser que le tengo miedo es a mamá Aziraphale cuando se enoja. ¡Tú no me mueves un pelo! 😠😠

Liam: Veamos si es cierto... 😚 (Lo besa en los labios)

Michael: ¿¡Qué... qué diablos haces!? 😱😱😱

Liam: David me dijo que te gusta hacerte el rudo, pero que en realidad eres sensible. Y por lo que veo es verdad 😄

Michael: o////////o

Liam: ¿Quieres picar algo mientras lo esperamos? 😉

............................................

Lilith: Gabriel, ¿ya estás listo? Reservamos mesa para las diez.

Gabriel: En un segundo, Lil... o en dos... ¡Ahh, es mucho papeleo! 😫😫

Lilith: ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas para mañana? El mundo no se acabará porque dejes unos papeles incompletos por un...

Gabriel: ¡¡No puedo hacer eso!! Como arcángel tengo que marcar el ejemplo y cumplir con mis obligaciones a tiempo. 😤😤

Lilith: Bueeeno... ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo entonces? Así terminas más rápido.

Gabriel: ¿Me podrías alcanzar lo de aquel cajón, por favor?

Lilith: ¿Cuál, este? Solo hay unas tarjetas...

Gabriel: ¡No, no leas eso! 😱😱

Lilith (leyendo despacio): "Gabriel Geber, Arcángel. Mano derecha de Dios, Fuerza Divina, Jefe del Departamento de Asuntos Internos Celestiales".

Gabriel: 😨😨

Lilith: ¿Imprimiste tarjetas de presentación a la manera de los humanos? 😄

Gabriel: Por favor, jamás menciones esto delante de nadie o creerán que soy muy engreído 😔

Lilith: Tranquilo, por supuesto que no le diré a nadie... (¿Cómo le digo que ya creen que es engreído? 😅)

....................................................

La hora de la verdad

Sammy: Raven... querida...

Raven: ¿Qué pasa, mi vida? 😘

Sammy: Es que... acabo de ver algo que... no puedo creerlo, pero tampoco puedo guardármelo para mí... 😫😫

Raven: Sammy, tranquila. ¡Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea! A ver. ¿Qué viste?

Sammy: A tu hermano Terry... besándose en la biblioteca...

Raven: ¿Y eso qué?

Sammy: ¡Con tu hermano Misha! 😣😣

Raven: Ah... Ahhh, ¡con razón se pone tan nervioso cada vez que se cruza con Misha! Ahora todo tiene sentido...

Sammy: Pero como, ¿no te sorprende más? Tú... ¿ya lo sospechabas? 😲😲

Raven: Querida, tal vez es hora de que te cuente la verdad sobre mi familia. Te juro que no es tan horrible como parece.

Sammy: Bueno, yo... yo te amo. Pero...

Raven: ¿Estás horrorizada, verdad? Está bien. No te juzgaré si quieres salir corriendo 😩

Sammy: ¡No!

Raven: ......

Sammy: Te amo. Quiero saber de una vez todo sobre ti y tu familia, porque te amo como a nadie y quiero entenderte. Así que si vas a decirme algo, te escucharé. Lo juro.

Raven: Eres la mejor novia del mundo. Bien... hay mucho para contar, así que, ¿te parece si pedimos unos cafés antes?


	24. La bendición de Beelz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

Después de la cena (Gabriel x Lilith)

Se había hecho tarde. Después de cenar habían ido a recorrer el parque St. James, algo que Lilith nunca había estado muy interesada en hacer, pero que aquella noche se sintió de bastante buen humor para probar.

-Caminar después de comer es sano- le dijo Gabriel, quien solía hacer mucho ejercicio para cuidar de su cuerpo como correspondía.- Unas vueltas evitarán que toda esa comida humana te caiga mal.

-Si tú lo dices... está bien. Te creo.

-Ha sido una buena noche. Realmente no termino de entender esto de reunirse para comer, pero hablar contigo siempre es interesante.

-Bueno, si no te gusta la próxima vez podemos tener una cita diferente. Podemos ir a bailar, o ir de compras... ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

-¿Cita?- pronunció esa palabra sintiendo un fuerte palpitar. Jamás se le había ocurrido que lo que tenía con Lilith eran citas, más bien lo consideraba salidas de amigos. Pero... si solo fueran salidas amistosas, ¿por qué cuando la joven se detuvo y lo miró dulcemente se sintió tan emocionado? Nadie le había provocado una reacción así. Excepto Beelzebub.

-Vamos a sentarnos un poco, Gabriel. Estoy cansada.

-Oh, sí... lo siento. Sentémonos. Cuando quieras te llevo de vuelta a casa, ¿sí?

-Sí.- La joven hija de Crowley y Aziraphale observó de reojo al arcángel, preguntándose si él estaría pensando lo mismo que ella. Deseando lo mismo. Era difícil adivinar, porque su rostro serio apenas si mostraba lo que pasaba dentro suyo. Para probar, lo tomó del brazo y tiritó.

-Qué frío...

-Espera. Ponte esto- dijo Gabriel quitándose su bufanda y poniéndosela a Lilith, que se arrebujó en ella y lo miró con todavía más intensidad.

-Gracias... eres un hombre tan maravilloso. Bueno. Un ángel.- Dudó antes de seguir, pero al final no pudo evitar que su curiosidad se manifestase.- ¿Cómo es que la señora Beelzebub pudo darse el lujo de dudar de ti?

-Es tan orgullosa. Pero está bien, la entiendo. Es una demonio de alto rango. Pedir perdón no es lo suyo, así que de verdad comprendo que haya preferido que nos separáramos. No importa.

-¿No te importa, de verdad?

-Quise mucho a Beelzy, pero este malentendido me sirvió para ver que no es la indicada para mí. Jamás podremos ser felices como tu padre y Aziraphale, por ejemplo. No tenemos esa clase de amor ciego y profundo, y está bien, tuvimos grandes momentos, pero se terminó. Cada uno seguirá por su lado, sin rencores.

-A veces creo que es mi culpa. Lo lamento tanto...

Gabriel se giró para mirar a Lilith, y la vio sinceramente apenada. Lucía mucho más tierna que de costumbre en la oscuridad, y sin que lo notara, le acarició una mejilla con dulzura mientras la calmaba.

-No es tu culpa. Beelz y yo siempre peleábamos por tonterías, yo la llamaba necia, ella me decía que era un idiota. No era una relación muy sana.

-Pero tú la amas...

-Ya no. La quiero porque es importante en mi vida, pero no es más mi amor.

-¿Quién lo es entonces?

Gabriel tuvo un fugaz momento para recordar que aquella chica rubia, demonio y ángel a la vez, era la hija de su hermano Aziraphale. Se inclinó despacio sobre ella y la besó con suavidad en los labios, preguntándose si no se habría vuelto loco y si no estaría ganándose el infierno. Pero en cuanto Lilith le devolvió el beso y lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos enfundados en un suéter rojo oscuro, toda culpa desapareció de su cabeza como por arte de magia. El beso se hizo tan largo que algunos otros visitantes del parque los miraron curiosos.

-Mmm... tan... tan rico...

-Lilith, lo siento, no debí hacer eso...

-¿Cómo que no? Si me gustó muchísimo...

-¿S... sí? ¿Segura?

La chica rió por lo bajo y le susurró al oído:- Muy segura. ¿Por qué no lo haces de nuevo para que te muestre cuanto me gustó?

............................................

Confesión accidentada

Neil: He pensado en casarme y formar una familia.

Crowley: ¡Qué bien! ¿Quién es la víctima? 😄

Neil: 😠😠😠

Crowley: Oh, vamos, ¡tómatelo con humor, hijo! Ya. ¿Quién es la afortunada que será tu esposa por la eternidad?

Neil: Crepa.

Crowley: No, en serio. ¿Quién es?

Neil: Lo digo en serio. Me casaré con Crepa.

Crowley: 😟😟😱😱😱😱

Neil: Tómatelo con humor, padre :)

...............................................

Álbum

Liam: Mi amor, no sabía que te gustaban tanto los animales 🥰

David: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Liam: Encontré esto en tu cajón, ¡tienes un álbum lleno de fotos de serpientes de colores! Y son fotos magníficas, por cierto.

David: Ehh... 😦😦

Liam: ¿Éste no es tu padre? ¡Vaya! No sabía que criaba reptiles. Solo mira que graciosa esta serpiente negra bebé, posando en la mano del señor Crowley. ¡Increíble! 😄

David: 😰😰😰

Liam: ¿Por qué me miras así, Dav, dije algo malo?

Michael (entrando al cuarto): Oye, hermano, ¿no has visto el álbum de fotos familiar que mamá Zira trajo el otro día? Lo quiere de vuelta, dice que encontró algunas más de nosotros bebés y quiere agregarlas...

Liam: 😳😳😳

David: 😱😱😱

Michael: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? 🤨

...............................................

Aceite

Crepa: Compré este brillo labial rosa, ¿qué te parece, mami? 😊

Aziraphale: Ohh, pero si te queda adorable... Mi hija es una belleza 😍😍

Crepa: Jejeje, gracias, mami... voy a ir al cine con mis amigas.

Aziraphale: Qué te diviertas, tesoro.

(Horas después)

Aziraphale: ¿Neil, eres tú?

Neil (entrando al comedor): Sí, mamá, soy yo... oh, siento haber llegado a esta hora, ¿es muy tarde?

Aziraphale: No, todavía no... eh... ¿Por qué tienes los labios tan brillantes?

Neil: ¿Qué...? Ohh, es... ¡Aceite! Comí mucho pollo frito y... tengo restos de aceite en... la boca...

Aziraphale: 😑😑😑

Neil: 😶😶😶

Aziraphale: Sabes, si hay algo que yo sé reconocer es el aceite de cocina. Y la última vez que me fijé no era de color rosa 😑

.............................................

Bendición

Lilith: 😊😊😊

Lucifer: Te veo muy feliz...

Lilith: ¿Y?

Lucifer: Y una de dos, como dicen los humanos. O te ganaste la lotería...

Lilith: No tengo un centavo 😌

Lucifer: O las cosas con mi querido hermano Gabriel al fin empezaron a marchar. ¿Eh? ¿Me equivoco? 😉

Lilith (suspirando): Para ser el señor del Infierno eres bien metido y chismoso.

Lucifer: ¿Pero tengo razón o no?

Lilith: Digámoslo así... Tú y Moonie no son la única pareja de tío y sobrina que habrá en la familia 😇😇

Beelzebub: 😑😑😑

Lucifer: ¡Hermana! ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? 😱

Beelzebub: Lo suficiente...

Lilith (nerviosa): ¡Si va a agredirme de nuevo le aclaro que nada pasó mientras ustedes estaban juntos!

Beelzebub: Ya lo sé. Ese idiota es incapaz de traicionar a nadie.

Lilith: ¡Oh! Entonces...

Beelzebub: Lo único que puedo decirte es que, si vas a salir con Gabriel, te portes muy bien y lo hagas feliz. Porque de lo contrario... al menor traspié que des... estaré ahí para hacerte vivir un infierno y recuperarlo. (Se marcha dando un portazo)

Lilith: ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar...?

Lucifer: Sabes, no soy un experto pero creo que acaba de darte su bendición 😅

...............................................

Toalla

Guerra: Oye, Polución, pásame una toalla...

Polución: 😔😔

Guerra: ¡Polución! ¡La toalla!

Polución: 😩😩

Guerra (saliendo del baño desnuda): ¡POLUCIÓN! ¿ESTÁS SORDA O QUÉ? ¡DAME UNA MALDITA TOALLA! 😠😠😠

Polución: ¡Déjame en paz con mi miseria, vete a pedirle cosas a otro! 😭😭😭

Guerra: ¿Qué...? ¡Huyó! Demonios, estar lejos de Nina realmente le afecta.

Muerte (llegando de la calle): He cosechado unas buenas almas ho... ¡Guerra! ¡Estás desnuda! ¡Ponte una toalla, mujer! 😫😫

Guerra: ...... Púdrete 😑😑

..............................................

El futuro de Moonie

Moonie: Mamá, ¿todavía te molesta que esté de novia con Lucifer?

Aziraphale: Digámoslo así... me sentiría mucho mejor si tuvieras un novio ángel, querida.

Moonie: Pero, ¿por qué? Luci se porta bien, es amable, cariñoso, y...

Aziraphale: Y es el rey del infierno, Moonie. Me preocupa que lo de ustedes avance y termines siendo... bueno... 😞

Moonie: ¿La reina del infierno?

Aziraphale: ¿A ti no te preocupa la idea de tener que mudarte allí abajo y estar rodeada de demonios día y noche? 😕

Moonie: ¿Por qué tendría que ser así? Lucifer es un espíritu libre como yo... Cuando nos casemos, viviremos aquí en Londres, en una bonita casa en las afueras 😇

Aziraphale: Ay, mi niña... ☺

Moonie: Quedate tranquila, mamá. Luci y yo no tendremos problemas, ya lo verás.

Aziraphale: Quiera la Diosa que así sea.

Moonie: La Diosa querrá. Al fin y al cabo Luci es su hijo preferido.

.........................................

Princesa Beelz

Beelzebub: Odio las reuniones de trabajo con el Cielo. Siempre las odié, pero ahora...

Dagon: ¿Es porque tendrá que ver a su ex novio, Señora?

Beelzebub: ¡Cállate! ¡No seas insolente o te arrojaré a los perros infernales! 😡😡😡

Dagon: ¡Ahh, lo siento mucho, mi Señora! 😫

Beelzebub: El idiota de Gabriel está feliz ahora, así que yo debo hacer lo mismo... ¡Soy la princesa de las moscas y señora del inframundo, no me quedaré llorando por una relación fallida! 😤😤

Dagon: ¡Así se habla, Señora Beelzebub!

Beelzebub: Ahora verás, entraré a esa sala de reuniones y le demostraré a Gabriel que yo también...

Miguel: Oh, llegan temprano a la reunión... bueno, mejor. Pasen así empezamos a...

Beelzebub: ¿Arcángel Miguel? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Gabriel? 😟

Miguel: Se tomó vacaciones. ¡Justo en esta época de tantos cambios de plantilla! Pero que se puede hacer, la Diosa lo autorizó. Yo voy a reemplazarlo por un tiempo.

Beelzebub: ..........

Miguel: ¿Pasa algo, princesa Beelz?

Beelzebub: No... nada. Solo me sorprendí al verte a ti y no a él. Pero supongo que podemos trabajar lo mismo.

...........................................

La verdad

-Entonces... Raven, ¿tú sabías que tus hermanos Terry y Misha... qué ellos tenían una relación?- preguntó Sammy por lo bajo. Aunque estaban solas, aquella pregunta era tan delicada que temía hacerla en voz alta.

Raven la había conducido a su habitación. Lilith no volvería hasta la noche, por lo que contaban con todo el tiempo del mundo para conversar y eso era justamente lo que decidieron hacer. La pelirroja se sentó en la cama y Sammy en la silla de su tocador, y así mirándose la una a la otra Raven decidió que ya era hora de hacer a su novia partícipe de la verdad.

-No es que lo supiera- empezó.- Terry jamás cuenta nada de su vida íntima.

-¿Pero...?

-Pero... él y Misha se han vuelto bastante inseparables desde hace un tiempo. Terry siempre ha sido un hermano protector, sobre todo desde que Misha eligió vestir así. Ya sabes, hay mucha discriminación ahí afuera y Terry es el tipo de persona que defiende a sus seres queridos.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero de ahí a besarse...

-A eso iba. Digo que a pesar de haber sido siempre muy protector, solo desde hace un tiempo noté que Terry vive pendiente de Misha. Lo acompaña a clases, lo invita a su departamento. Lo... lo mira con amor.

Sammy parecía bastante desconcertada aún, y Raven vaciló. ¿Si Sammy se horrorizaba demasiado por escuchar eso, qué pasaría si agregaba el resto? No podría soportar que su novia la dejara, y sin darse cuenta empezó a lagrimear. Sammy se sorprendió todavía más, Raven Crowley jamás lloraba o estaba triste, y se apresuró a sentarse a su lado para apretarle la mano y brindarle apoyo.

-Querida, no llores, yo lo siento... No era mi intención ponerte mal, al fin y al cabo lo que tus hermanos hacen no es culpa tuya.

-No lo es- corroboró Raven angustiada.- Pero si es mi culpa haberte engañado. No se trata de que Terry y Misha tengan una relación incestuosa y yo lo pase por alto. Es que para nosotros no es pecado, no está mal, y por lo tanto no puedo sorprenderme.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué es eso de "para ustedes"? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Al verla vacilar de nuevo con miedo, Sammy tuvo un escalofrío y agregó:- Raven, por Dios, habla. No sé que es, pero ¡si te pone así de mal debes decírmelo! ¡Soy tu novia y quiero entenderte!

Raven suspiró y se quitó las gafas oscuras. Siempre usaba lentes de contacto cuando estaba con Sammy para no asustarla, pero en aquella ocasión las hizo desaparecer con un chasquido y sus ojos de serpiente se revelaron. Sammy parpadeó con asombro.

-¿Qué... qué le pasó a tus ojos?- susurró.

Raven corrió la mirada con vergüenza y chasqueó los dedos de ambas manos, luego de lo cual aparecieron sus alas negras y su tatuaje infernal brilló. Sammy le soltó la mano por instinto, y ella confesó con toda la entereza que pudo:

-Nosotros somos mi familia. Papá Crowley es un demonio, y mamá Aziraphale es un ángel. Mis hermanos y yo somos híbridos de estas razas, y para nosotros el incesto no es pecado, es por eso que Misha y Terry salen juntos.

-¿Ángeles? ¿Demonios? Raven... ¿cómo es eso posible?- gimió Sammy tan impactada que empezó a temblar. Raven plegó las alas y contestó:

-Es muy posible. Y yo te diré exactamente cómo es que sucedió todo.

............................................

Lucifer: Hermoso jardín... unas flores por aquí, una pila de pájaros por allá... 😄

Aziraphale (en modo serpiente): ..... ssssss....

Lucifer: ¡¡Ahh, me asustaste!! Zira... ¿qué haces aquí? 😫😫

Aziraphale: Moonie me dio la dirección. ¿Así que esta es la casa en la que planeas vivir con mi hija?

Lucifer: S... sí... (traga saliva) ¿Te gusta?

Aziraphale: 😡😡😡

Lucifer: ¡Por favor, no me veas así! Usé los sueldos de mis demonios para comprar esta casa. ¡Quiero que Moonie tenga lo mejor! Créeme...

Aziraphale: A ver... quiero verla por dentro. Mmm... bonita decoración... cocina grande, comedor luminoso...

Lucifer: ¿Ves? No hay nada de malo en...

Aziraphale: ¡¡Muéstrame el cuarto!! 😠

Lucifer: ¡Yaa, no hace falta gritar! Mira, ¿contento? Es un cuarto matrimonial normal, para cuando nos casemos. ¿Ya puedo volver al jardín a trabajar?

Aziraphale: Bueno... lo siento. Tenía que asegurarme que no hubiera nada pecaminoso aquí 😤😤

Lucifer: Nada pecaminoso, claro...

Cartero: Buenos días, ¿señor Morningstar? ¿Me puede firmar este recibo? Es por la bola de disco y los caños de striptease que encargó, señor...

Lucifer: 😱😱😱😱

Aziraphale: 😲😲😡😡😡

Lucifer: ¡Hermano, no es lo que parece! 😭😭


	25. La verdad de Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

Pastel de cumpleaños

Crepa: Lá, lá, lá... 🎶 ¡Esto está quedando muy bien! 😄

Crowley: Hijita, ¿qué haces? ☺

Crepa: Preparo un pastel de cumpleaños...

Crowley: ¿Y para quién es? ¿Olvidé el cumpleaños de alguno de tus hermanos? 🤔

Crepa: No, papi, es para una amiga de mi clase, Juvia. Me ofrecí a hacerle un pastel porque dice que tengo talento como pastelera, y pensé que sería un buen regalo entonces.

Crowley: ¿Y cómo sabe tu amiga que eres buena con los dulces? 😮

Crepa: Muchas veces he llevado dulces hechos por mí a la clase, para compartir. Todos dicen que es por mi nombre. Le transmite dulzura a mi comida 😇

Crowley: Ay... quisiera cumplir años para que me hagas un pastel a mí 😭😭

Neil (apareciendo de repente): A mí nunca me has hecho un pastel especial 😑😑

Crepa (por lo bajo): A ti te he hecho otras cosas ☺

Crowley: ¿Qué?

Crepa: Nada, papi ☺☺

...............................................

Reunión familiar

Adam: Hola, prima Moonie, ¿cómo estás? 😄

Lucifer: No le digas prima, dile "mamá" 😤😤

Adam: Por Dios...

Lucifer: ¡Las cosas como son, será mi esposa pronto, muchacho! 😤

Moonie: Por favor, no peleen. Adam, bienvenido, como podrás ver la casa aún no está lista, pero pasa... ¡Trajiste a Perro! Cuanto me alegro. ¡Bienvenidos los dos! 😊

Adam: Sip, este chico llevaba mucho tiempo en Tadfield y se me ocurrió que le gustaría estirar las patas.

Perro: ¡Wof! 🐶

Moonie: ¡Aww, que bonito! Le serviré unas croquetas de perro deliciosas.

Adam: ¿La abuela no viene?

Lucifer: Me dijo que no sabía. Muchos milagros pendientes... claro, porque darle agua a los sedientos del mundo es más importante que cenar con su hijo "preferido"...

Adam: Oh, no. No otra vez... 😩

Lucifer: ¡Mamá nunca piensa en mí! 😭😭😭

Moonie: Mi amor, no llores, ¡no es verdad! ¡La Diosa te ama!

Lucifer: ¡No es cierto, solo tú y Adam me aman! 😭😭

Adam: ¿Por qué, por qué tiene que ser tan dramático? 😩😩

.........................................

Aziraphale: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Nina Luna... Querido, ¿qué hacemos? 😥

Crowley: ¿Cómo "qué hacemos"? ¡Una fiesta de cumpleaños digna de nuestra hija, ángel!

Aziraphale: No, no me refiero a la fiesta. Ya sé que podemos hacerle una reunión maravillosa y todo, lo que me preocupa es...

Cartero: ¿Señores Crowley Fell? Sí, ¿podrían recibir este paquete?

Crowley: ¿Qué carajo... por qué este envío huele a podrido? ¿Es una broma o qué? 😣😣

Nina Luna: ¿El que tocó timbre era el cartero? ¡Oh, qué bien, Polución me envió el paquete tal como prometió! 😄

Crowley: ¿Polución te envió un paquete? A ver, ¿qué me estoy perdiendo aquí?

Nina Luna: Son solo unos libros sobre el origen de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis, ella prometió que me los mandaría para mis estudios... ¿Qué tiene de raro? 😇

Crowley (con un tic en el ojo): Ángel... dime que no te referías a esto :)

Aziraphale: Me refería exactamente a esto. Nina cumplirá dieciocho años, ¿quieres adivinar que Jinete tendremos como nuera después de eso?

Crowley: ¡Nuestros nietos olerán a popó! 😭😭😭

Aziraphale: ¡Crowley, no hables así de nuestros futuros nietos! 😠

Crowley: Pero es verdad, ¿que no ves que Polución ni siquiera se baña? 😭😭😭

..........................................

Fetiches

David: Profesor Liam...

Liam: ¿Sí, Crowley? ¿Qué sucede? ☺

David: Señor, ¿podríamos discutir mi nota entre nosotros? Quiero decir, no hace falta llamar a mis padres... ¿Sí? 😅

Liam: Lo lamento, Crowley, pero últimamente has bajado mucho tu nivel académico y es mi deber hablarlo con tus padres.

David: Por favor... ¿De verdad, de verdad no puedo convencerlo de que lo arreglemos usted y yo a solas? 😉😉

Liam: Ejem... tal vez... 😏

Michael: 😑😑😑

David: ¡Hermano! ¿Cuánto hace que estás parado ahí? 😱😱

Michael: Lo suficiente como para saber que ustedes juegan a cosas fetichistas sin mí 😠😠

Liam: Ya, no te ofendas, Micky... a ver... ¿Por qué en vez de mirarnos así no te nos unes?

Michael: 😶😶

Liam: Puedo con dos alumnos traviesos sin problemas 😉

Michael: Voy a aceptar, pero me ofende muchísimo 😤😤

...........................................

La verdad (segunda parte)

-Entonces... ¿de verdad eres un demonio? ¿No es una broma por tu carácter?- preguntó Sammy a Raven sin dejar de observar sus alas, negras y brillantes como las de un cuervo. Raven las plegó lo más posible y contestó, esquivándole la mirada.

-Soy híbrida. Mitad demonio por mi papá, mitad ángel por mi mamá. Pero heredé más genes de mi padre, así que parezco más demonio que otra cosa.

-Querida...

-¡Ya sé que debes estar espantada! Los humanos siempre quieren ver seres fantásticos, pero cuando los ven se aterran. Es por eso que mi familia y yo aprendimos a disimular nuestra verdadera naturaleza.

-¿Es... magia?

-Milagros. Aunque puede considerarse magia.- Raven sentía como palpitaba su corazón, e incapaz de frenar empezó a soltar todo de una vez.- Mamá Zira nos instruyó de chicos en el arte de parecer humanos. Papá Crowley nos educó para que supiéramos controlar nuestros poderes milagrosos. Todo con el fin de vivir en paz, de no alterar las vidas de los mortales. ¡Y ahora... ahora yo...!

-Raven, cálmate...

-¡No puedo! Siempre supe que un día no podría sostener el secreto, pero no pensé que ese día llegaría tan pronto- se lamentó.

-¿Pensabas ocultarme la verdad para siempre? Raven... ¿Es qué no confías en mí? ¿Acaso no te he dicho mil veces que te amo?- la regañó Sammy abrazándola, tocando sus alas con la punta de los dedos y logrando que ambas se estremecieran.

-¡Claro que confío en ti, pero...!

-No hay peros... Raven, aunque no hayas nacido humana, eres la mujer que más quiero... ¿Eres o no eres mi novia?

-Lo soy, pero...

-¿Eres o no eres la mujer que me defendió siempre de los otros alumnos, cuando se burlaron de mí por mi edad?

-Sí... lo soy...

-¿Eres o no eres la persona que gastó todo un sueldo en invitarme a comer en el Ritz por mi cumpleaños? ¿Aún cuando te ponen nerviosa los lugares tan elegantes?

-Esa... fue una idea de mamá Zira. Dice que el Ritz es para compartir con los seres amados- susurró con una débil sonrisa, que Sammy acrecentó con un beso.

-Eres tú, Raven. Humana, ángel o demonio, eres tú. Y yo no te pienso dejar por más fuerte que sea este secreto. Todavía te amo.

Raven bajó su guardia y se echó a llorar, tan aliviada porque Sammy no hubiera reaccionado mal que la mayor tuvo que acostarla sobre su regazo para calmarla. Sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello, le dijo:

-Eres una hermosa persona demonio, querida. No temas. No te dejaré por nada del mundo.

-Eso me alegra... no sabes cuanto...

-A ver. Cálmate y respira hondo. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-No.

-Entonces relaja las alas y cuéntame más, que quiero saber. ¿Cómo es eso que el incesto no es pecado para ustedes? ¿Hay otras familias híbridas? ¿Conoces a Dios y al Diablo?

-Claro... tú también lo conoces, ¡tío Lucifer estaba en el cumpleaños de Moonie!

-¿Tu tío? ¿Era el verdadero Lucifer?- inquirió asombrada.

-¡Sí! Aunque ahora es mi cuñado, porque se casará con Mooninite.

-¡Cielos, Raven! Tienes muchas cosas que contarme. Pero tranquila, que estaré aquí para oírlas.

...........................................

Planes (fallidos)

Terry: ¿A dónde vas?

David: Ehh... a clases extra de cálculo.

Terry: Ajá... ¡claro! ¡Y yo soy Santa Claus!

David: ¡Hermano, espera, no es lo que parece! 😫

Terry: ¡No me mientas! Cálculo es tu peor materia, y sin embargo te la pasas rondando al profesor Liam. ¿Tratas de sobornarlo o algo así? 😠😠

David: ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Terry: Se me ocurre porque te conozco. ¡Así que suelta esa moto y ven conmigo adentro, vas a estudiar bajo mi supervisión hasta que hayas aprendido todo lo que entrará en tu próximo examen! 😠😠

David: Pero... tenía planes... 😭😭

(En lo de Liam)

Michael: Mi hermano se tarda. ¡Demonios! Tal vez debería ir a buscarlo.

Liam: ¿Antes o después de terminar eso que me estás haciendo? 😏

Michael: ¡Cállate! >///////<

Liam: Oh, vamos, no te pongas así. ¡Solo un poco más! Tienes manos de ángel... 😄

Michael: Solo te estoy dando un masaje porque David me lo pidió, pero no abuses de tu suerte 😤

.............................................

Raven y Aziraphale

Raven: Mamá... ¿A ti te molestaría que invite a Sammy a cenar un día de estos? 😇

Aziraphale: Por supuesto que no me molesta, hijita... ¿Acaso no es tu novia? 😊

Raven: Lo es... y, porque lo es, quiero presentarla como es debido.

Aziraphale: ¿En serio? Acaso... ¿Le has dicho la verdad, querida? 😲😲

Raven: Sí... ¡Lamento si eso te decepciona, mamá! Sé que se supone que debíamos mantener nuestra identidad en secreto... Pero, ¡no hay forma en que pueda avanzar en mi relación sin contarle a Sammy lo que soy! 😫😫

Aziraphale: Está bien, tranquila... ya, querida, ya...

Raven: ¿No estás enojada? 😔

Aziraphale (suspira): No, querida. Sabes, de diez hijos, era muy probable que alguno se enamorase de un humano. Yo siempre contemplé esa posibilidad. Ya que ha pasado, te pregunto... ¿Confías en Sammy?

Raven: Con los ojos cerrados.

Aziraphale: De acuerdo. En ese caso, ¡tráela a cenar! No preciso más palabra que la tuya para aceptarla, hija, así que invítala y Crowley y yo la haremos sentir como en su casa. Apuesto a que tiene muchas dudas y preguntas...

Raven: ¡Oh, mamá, eres la mejor! ¡Muchas gracias, muchísimas gracias! ¡Llamaré a Sammy para decirle que todo está bien! 😄😄

Aziraphale: Todo por la felicidad de mis bebés 😊

...............................................

Cuidarse de los humanos

Terry: Mi amor, esa falda con encajes te queda tan bien... ¡Y esas medias son tan exquisitas! Todo en ti luce hermoso 😘😘

Misha: ¡Ay! Querido, si quieres te puedo mostrar que tan bien me queda la...

Raven (golpeando la puerta): ¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¿Están vestidos? ¡Voy a pasar!

Terry: ¡Demonios! ¿Qué quieres, Raven? 😠😠

Raven: Perdón por interrumpir, pero es importante. Sammy vendrá a cenar esta noche, y antes que eso pase déjenme decirles algo...

Misha: ¿Qué?

Raven: Que ella los vio el otro día en la biblioteca. Besándose.

Misha: 😱😱😱

Raven: Tuve que contarle la verdad sobre nosotros, aunque no es tan grave porque se trata de ella. Quiero decir, tarde o temprano tenía que decírselo.

Terry: Yo... yo...

Raven: Pero ustedes, ¡cuídense un poco, diablos! Si van a besarse, asegúrense que nadie los esté viendo. ¡La gente enloquecería si ve a dos hermanos besándose! 😤😤

Terry: Misha, lo siento, ¡te cuidaré más de hoy en adelante, lo prometo! 😭😭

Misha: ¡Nadie nos volverá a ver, también voy a cuidarte Terry! 😭😭

(Mientras tanto en el parque St. James)

Crepa: Sabes, creo que... Nos están viendo... 😇

Neil: No me importa... No estamos haciendo nada malo 😘

Crepa: ¡Estás besándome! 😆

Neil: Corrección, ¡estoy mostrándole amor a mi futura esposa! 😉😉

............................................

Un adelanto

Crepa: Neil, ¿de verdad le dijiste a papá que vamos a casarnos?

Neil: Claro. Aunque no sé si me creyó, o pensó que estaba burlándome de él... ¡No importa! Me creerá cuando nos vea casados.

Crepa: ¿Ehh? ¡No me digas que quieres hacerlo ya! 😲

Neil: No, princesa, todavía no. Cuando seas mayor de edad.

Crepa: Oh... faltan dos años 😥

Neil: Sí... ¿Eso te molesta?

Crepa: ¡Es que hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer contigo y no quiero esperar dos años! 😔

Neil: Crepita... tú... O///////O

Crepa: ¿Tal vez podamos... tener un adelanto? 😌

Neil: ¿Con... con el conjunto de seda rosa que te regalé...? 😀😀

Crepa: 😇😇😇

Neil: Con permiso, ¡¡taxi!! ¡¡Volando al Soho, pero ya!! 😄😄😄

............................................

Visita a Tadfield

Anathema: Y entonces, Nina, ¿viniste a visitarnos porque sí, o hay algún otro motivo? 😉

Nina Luna: ¿Cómo se te ocurre, tía Ana? Vine a verlos porque los quiero... 😤😤

Anathema: Ajá...

Newton: Oigan, iba a preparar la merienda en el jardín, pero hay un olor nauseabundo que viene del lado del río... ¡No se puede soportar! 😣

Nina Luna: 😶😶😶

Anathema: ¿Viniste aquí para tener una cita secreta con cierto jinete? 😉😉

Nina Luna: ¡No, no, no...! Bueno... sí >//////<

Anathema: Jejeje... ¡Lo sabía! 😄😄

Nina Luna: ¡Tía, por favor, no le digas a mamá y papá! Polución no es tan mala, me cuida mucho, pero ellos piensan que es mala influencia...

Newton: ¿Y no lo es? Quiero decir... es un jinete del apocalipsis, literalmente.

Anathema: Newt, querido, ¡el amor es el amor! Anda, Nina, ve a verla, pero no hagan cosas raras, ¿eh? Espérate a cumplir dieciocho, ya falta muy poco 😉

Nina Luna: ¡Tía Ana, gracias! 😆

Newton: Lo siento mucho querida, pero si Aziraphale pregunta diré que fue tu culpa 😫


	26. Raven es Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven lleva a su novia Sammy a cenar a casa de sus padres.

Cielos, Raven. Estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Crees que le gustaré a tus padres?- preguntó una muy nerviosa Sammy, mientras tocaban a la puerta de los Crowley Fell. Raven sonrió y la tomó por las mejillas, buscando transmitirle su confianza.

-Claro que les gustarás. ¿Por qué piensas que podría pasar lo contrario, nena?

-Porque soy humana, y seguramente no quieren que una de sus hijas se mezcle con...

-Error. No los conoces, ellos adoran la vida humana y sienten mucho respeto por ustedes. Y ya verás que todos tus miedos son infundados.

Para completar sus palabras Raven se acercó a su novia con la intención de besarla, pero en ese momento Aziraphale abrió la puerta y las interrumpió. Sorprendido, el ángel carraspeó y procuró hablar con naturalidad, sonriendo a su invitada.

-Raven, Sammy, bienvenidas. Ejem... pasen por favor, queridas, que hace frío y Crowley ha encendido un fuego magnífico en la sala.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Gracias, suegro... quiero decir, suegra...

Aziraphale contempló a la joven humana que ahora era su nuera. Tenía treinta años pero aparentaba menos, por varias razones: era bastante petisa en comparación a Raven, su cabello color trigo era suave y reluciente, su misma piel no tenía imperfecciones como las de una adolescente. Vestía con sencillez, con un vestido de algodón y zapatos bajos, y una campera de jean que Raven le quitó con delicadeza y colgó en un perchero. En muchos aspectos, se dijo el ángel, Sammy lucía más joven e inocente que su hija.

-¡Al fin llegan, demonios! Hoy preparé la cena yo y sabes que no me gusta que se enfríe la comida. ¿O no lo sabes, Raven Aurora?- tronó Crowley entrando a la sala y saludando así a su hija, que lo miró con ira detrás de sus lentes negros.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Aurora, papá! ¡Odio ese nombre!

-Pues que pena porque es el nombre que tu madre y yo te pusimos y consta en las actas celestiales. Que vas a hacer al respecto, ¿eh?

-Ya basta, ustedes dos. ¡O asustarán a la pobre joven!- intervino Aziraphale con una ligera risita, tomando la mano de Samantha.- Querida, disculpa este recibimiento tan poco típico. Como Raven te habrá informado mi esposo Crowley es un demonio y ella una híbrida, por lo que ambos tienen fuertes temperamentos.

-Sí, señora Zira, Raven me dijo... y está bien, me explicó bastante como para que yo no me asustara.

-Mi amor, disculpa, a veces soy algo bruta. Nos hablamos así pero nos queremos mucho, ¿verdad, papá?

-Claro. ¿Quién puede dudarlo?- Crowley se acercó a estrechar la mano de su nuera y reparó en los nervios de la mujer, pero se apresuró a tranquilizarla.- Mucho gusto, Samantha, Ravenita nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Si has logrado conmover el corazón de mi hija debes ser alguien muy especial... adelante, ¡siéntate con gusto y cuéntanos cómo se conocieron!

Raven bufó resignada a que su padre la avergonzara con Sammy, pero en realidad se llevó una sorpresa. A lo largo de la cena, tanto Crowley como Aziraphale fueron corteses y amables con su novia, preguntando solo las cosas típicas de padres al ser presentados con su nuera. Ninguna pregunta íntima, ni desubicada. Nada de si ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales, ni de ex parejas, ni mucho menos si eran conscientes de lo que implicaba una relación romántica entre una persona humana y una híbrida inmortal. Eso era algo que los cuatro sabían tácitamente, pero que bajo ninguna concepto pensaban sacar a colación en su primera reunión juntos. Era algo que quedaría para algún futuro lejano.

-Entonces, Sammy, ¿quieres ser maestra, verdad? Eso es muy loable, querida. Los maestros son transmisores del conocimiento, te felicito por haber elegido una carrera así- alabó Zira a Sammy, que asintió feliz explicando las materias que cursaba para lograr su meta.

-Es mucho trabajo pero me agrada, me hace feliz pensar en que podré educar a los niños. Ya que Raven estudia psicología, me ha prestado una ayuda enorme desde que nos conocimos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Crowley curioso.

-Yo empecé a estudiar ahora de grande por... bueno, por cuestiones de familia. Tenía un esposo y un hogar que cuidar. Cuando me divorcié, no estaba muy segura de a dónde encaminar mi vida, pero decidí intentar la docencia y conocí a Raven en una clase.

-Y los otros alumnos digamos que eran un poco miserables con ella- añadió Raven con dureza.- Me parecía una estupidez que se burlaran de alguien que había decidido estudiar y ser alguien en la vida solo por su edad. Así que salí en su defensa y le ofrecí mi amistad... ¿quieres terminar tú, Sammy?

Sammy le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa a su novia y asintió enternecida, concluyendo su relato para sus suegros.- Raven y yo nos hicimos amigas y ella se cargó al hombro la tarea de sacarme adelante, en todo sentido. Me elogió por mi decisión y me dijo que no hiciera caso a los alumnos que se reían de mí, porque no hay una edad límite para estudiar. Me aconsejó y me ayudó a superar ese divorcio, porque yo seguía pensando que había fallado y que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Fue tan linda y atenta conmigo, que no pude sino enamorarme de ella.

-Sammy...

-Cuando me contó su verdadera naturaleza por cierto que sufrí una gran impresión. Pero... ya sea humana, ángel o demonio, ella sigue siendo Raven. La que me ofreció su amistad y su apoyo y la que conquistó mi corazón. Por eso pude asimilar más rápido la verdad. Raven es Raven. No importa su origen, importa quien ella es.

-Se los dije. ¡Les dije que esta mujer valía oro!- gimió Raven entre maravillada y apenada por tantas palabras de amor de su novia.

-Sabes, querido- dijo Zira rato más tarde, cuando las jóvenes abandonaron la sala para ir a hablar a solas al cuarto de Raven.- No necesité mis poderes angelicales para percibir el amor entre ellas. De verdad se aman. Mucho.

-Ángel, hasta yo pude sentirlo y soy un demonio. Y esa chica realmente parece una buena chica, trabajadora y sensata, solo me preocupa... bueno, ya sabes. El futuro.

-Ya veremos, querido. No empañemos esta bella noche con esos temas. Dejemos el futuro en el futuro, y dediquemos el presente a darle apoyo a Raven y Samantha, que se lo merecen.

-¿Preparo café para los cuatro? ¿Qué dices?

-Mejor para nosotros solos, querido. Las chicas están hablando en el cuarto y seguramente quieren un momento a solas.

-Bien, café para tú y yo entonces... oh, espera, mejor un té. A ti te gusta más el té después de todo.

-Eres un encanto- elogió Zira sonriéndole y tomándolo de la mano, para luego guiarlo a la cocina.


	27. Los hijos siguen creciendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

Hermanas Crowley Fell

Crepa: Qué hermosa noche, ¿verdad? 😌

Moonie: ¡Es ideal para una pijamada! 😆

Lilith: Paso. Las pijamadas son para niñas pequeñas como ustedes 😤

Moonie: Mami Zira nos cocinará sus mejores galletas...

Lilith: Okey. Estoy dentro.

Raven: ¿Alguien dijo galletas?

Moonie: Nina, ¿tú que dices? ¿Nina?

Nina Luna: Ju... jujujuju... 😊😊😊

Crepa: Oye, hermana, ¿estás bien? 😥

Lilith: Déjame adivinar... ¿Piensas en un hombre, verdad? 😏😏

Nina Luna: ¿¿Qué?? ¡¡Claro que no!!

Lilith: Yo diría más bien "claro que sí"... 😄

Nina Luna: ¡No es cierto!

Raven: ¡Revisa su teléfono, debe tener una foto de él! 😄

Lilith: ¡Es Polución! 😄😄

Nina Luna: ¡¡Ya basta, maldita sea!! ¡¡Devuélvanme mi celular ahora!! 😠😠

Crepa: ... ¿Sales con Polución? 😮

Moonie: Ay... yo solo quería tener una pijamada tranquila como cuando eramos niñas 😥

.................................................

Advertencia: Este diálogo alude a relaciones de pareja entre hermanos. No lo lean si son sensibles.

Regalo de San Valentín

Neil: Quiero regalarle un pastel a Crepa... Mh... Me pregunto si con éste será suficiente...

Terry: ¿Qué no es un pastel del día de San Valentín? 😕

Neil: Ajá... ¿Y?

Terry: Bueno, mamá es muy inocente pero no es tonta. Si ve esto preguntará por qué se lo regalas a Crepa, ¿no te parece?

Neil: Ah, sí... demonios.

Terry: Solo digo que vayas pensando en sentarlos y decirles la verdad de una vez.

Neil: Bueno, muchos consejos pero, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué aún no les has dicho que sales con Misha? 😤

Terry: Porque no se ha dado el momento, chico listo 😤😤

Neil: Seh, seh...

Terry: Además, Misha y yo somos mayores de edad y no tenemos que pedirles permiso a nuestros padres para salir.

Neil: 😱😱😱😞😞😭😭😭

Terry: Eh, espera... ¡No llores así! Ah, cielos, ¡no quise decir eso! Neil, vamos, ¡deja de llorar! ¡Dos años pasan rápido! 😟

Neil: ¡Papá Crowley no me dará permiso para salir con Crepa, es un viejo mezquino! 😭😭

Crowley: Siento el peligro acercándose... 😑😑

Crepa: ¿Papi, dijiste algo?

Crowley: Nada, cariño. Bueno, ¿qué película de Barbie quieres ver hoy? 😊

....................................................

Lucifer: ¡Vamos, demonios perezosos, limpien, limpien! Quiero que esté todo impecable para cuando llegue Moonie 😠😠

Beelzebub: Sé que tal vez me arrepienta de preguntar, pero... ¿Qué haces?

Lucifer: ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Hago limpiar mi casa. No quiero que Moonie piense que vivo en una pocilga.

Beelzebub: ¿Vas a traerla aquí? ¿No qué querían instalarse en el mundo humano? 😦

Lucifer: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Ese será nuestro hogar de casados, pero falta mucho para la boda. Además faltan muchas refacciones...

Beelzebub: Ajá... 😑😑

Lucifer: ¿Por qué me miras así?

Beelzebub: ¿No será que no quieres verla allá porque planeas hacer cochinadas con ella y temes que Aziraphale los descubra, verdad? 😑😑😑

Lucifer: 😱😱

Beelzebub: Eres tan predecible... 😒😒

Lucifer: ¡¡Vete de mi cuarto, metida!! ¡¡Y ni se te ocurra abrir la boca!! 😫😫

Beelzebub: Predecible y tonto a más no poder. Pobre de Moonie 😒

................................................

Lucifer: ¡Beelzebub, hice algo muy malo! 😰

Beelzebub: ¿Tocaste el presupuesto del Infierno otra vez? 😠😠

Lucifer: No...

Beelzebub: ¿Tuviste sexo con Mooninite sin protección?

Lucifer: ¡¡Sí!! 😰😰

Beelzebub: ¿Pero el presupuesto está bien? 😠😠

Lucifer: Ajá...

Beelzebub: Ah, bueno 😊😊

Lucifer: ¡No seas así, ayúdame! 😭😭😭

Beelzebub: ¿No querías darle un hermano a Adam? Bueno, con suerte lo tendrás pronto...

Lucifer: ¡Si tengo un hijo sin casarme, mamá me matará! 😫

Beelzebub: Corrección, Aziraphale te matará 😄😄

Lucifer: 😭😭😭😭

.................................................

Crepa anfitriona

Aziraphale: Snif, snif... ¿Qué huele tan rico? ¡Dulces recién hechos! 😋😋

Moonie: ¡Mami Zira, qué buen olfato! ¿Quieres acompañarnos? 😊

Crepa: Yo misma los hice. ¡Prueba un poco, mami!

Aziraphale: ¡Cariño, con todo gusto! Ohh, ¡qué delicia de pastel de chocolate! 😆😆

Crepa: Y espera a probar las... ¿Eh? ¿Y las galletitas de crema que dejé aquí? 😦

Misha: 😳😳

Aziraphale: ¿Querido, te las comiste tú?

Misha (con migas en los labios): ¿...No?

Crepa: Hermano... había como veinte galletitas en ese plato...

Misha: 😶😶😶😶

Moonie: ¿Estás bien?

Misha: Lo siento... 😩😩

Crepa: Misha, no me importa si te las terminaste, podemos comer otras cosas, pero me preocupa tu estómago... ¿Quieres un poco de té para bajarlas?

Moonie: Oh, por favor, aleja ese té de mí, querida, huele fatal...

Crepa: ¿En serio? ¡Pero, si es un té de flores suave!

Moonie: Lo sé, pero el olor me está matando 😣

Misha: Cielos, si no lo quieres dámelo a mí, yo lo tomo... Crepita cielo, ¿hay más?

Aziraphale (murmurando): Jesús bendito 😩

Crepa: Todos se ven incómodos... Creo que soy un fracaso de anfitriona 😭😭

Neil (en clase): Mi princesa me necesita... ¡Debo volver a casa! 😠😠

Terry: ¡Ni se te ocurra irte a media clase o te mato! 😠😠😠

Neil: Pero... Crepa... 😥

Terry: ¡Nada de Crepa hasta que hayas estudiado como es debido! 😤😤

....................................................

Mi techo, mis reglas

Crowley: ¿Vas a salir, hijo? ¡Qué elegante estás! 😊

Terry: Gracias... sí, voy a llevar a Misha a cenar para celebrar que pasó sus exámenes.

Crowley: ¡Qué bueno! Misha es tan tímido, pero se merece una cena agradable. ¿Y?

Terry: ¿Y qué? 😐

Crowley: ¿No vas a decirme a dónde irán?

Terry: ¿Por qué lo haría? No quiero que aparezcas de sorpresa como haces siempre 😒😒

Crowley: ¡Oye! Cuando me entrometo yo en las vidas de mis hijos? 😤

Neil (camino a la cocina): Siempre.

Terry: Quieres ver que hacemos y no te dejaré, justamente lo invito a comer afuera para que no nos estés haciendo preguntas incómodas. ¡Así que no insistas!

Crowley: ¡Ustedes serán muy mayores de edad, pero mientras Misha viva bajo mi techo, seguirá mis reglas! 😠😠

Terry: ¡Perfecto, si ese es todo el problema me lo llevaré a vivir conmigo! 😠😠

Neil (de vuelta de la cocina con una bolsa de dulces): Esto se puso interesante 😃😃

..................................................

Gabriel enamorado

Gabriel: 🥰🥰🥰

Sandalphon: Nunca había visto a Gabriel con esa cara.

Miguel. Tampoco yo. Es como si estuviera... ¿feliz? ¡Oye, Uriel!

Uriel: ¿Qué pasa?

Miguel: Tú que andas mucho por la Tierra con tu novia... ¿no sabes si Gabriel anda en algo raro?

Uriel: ¿Algo raro como qué? 🤨

Sandalphon: ¡Algo romántico! Tiene la misma cara de tonto de Aziraphale cuando habla con su esposo, o la que pones tú cuando Dagon te llama...

Uriel: Qué delicado, gracias 😒

Miguel: Hasta donde yo sé, rompió con lady Beelzebub hace poco... bueno, hace unos meses más bien... ¿Acaso volvió con ella?

Uriel: No lo creo. Dagon me lo hubiera dicho si fuera así.

Miguel: Entonces, ¿ a quién le sonríe tanto cada vez que habla por teléfono? 🤔🤔

(Mientras tanto Gabriel)

Gabriel: Sí... sí, pequeña... a mí también me fascinaría verte, hace mucho que no hablamos ☺️☺️

Lilith: ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Quiero decir... eh... ¡Oh, a quien engaño, deseo mucho verte! 😫

Gabriel: Sería un orgullo para el Cielo contar con la visita de un ángel como tú 🥰🥰

Lilith: 😍😍😍

.............................................

La gran carrera de Michael

Michael: Esta vez ganaré la carrera sí o sí 😠

Liam: Oye, cariño, ¿qué tie...?

Michael: ¡¡No me llames cariño!! 😠😠

Liam: Uh... (Se aleja un poco) Ey, David... ¿Qué le pasa?

David: Se prepara para una carrera importante, contra un competidor muy fuerte, al que nunca ha podido vencer.

Liam: Ya veo... ¿Tú no participas?

David: No, yo prefiero mantenerme al margen de esto.

Liam: ¿Quieres aprovechar para unos mimitos, mi vida? 😘😘

David: O//////O

Michael: ¡Nada de mimitos, ustedes vienen conmigo así que dejen de tocarse! 😤😤

David y Liam: 😭😭

Michael: No se quejen. Si gano, podremos celebrar los tres juntos.

Liam: ¡Qué bien! 😃

Michael: Aunque si pierdo estaré de muy mal humor para celebrar.

Liam: Qué mal 😥

Michael: Claro que es imposible que pierda, ¡me he preparado a fondo!

Liam: ¡Qué bien! 😃

Michael: El bastardo cree que porque es el señor de la muerte no puede ser vencido, y la verdad que algo de razón tiene.

Liam: .........

Michael: Qué mal.

Liam: ¿Ya podemos tocarnos? 😅

...................................................

La decisión de Aziraphale

Nina Luna: Mamá... ¿Podemos hablar de algo?

Aziraphale: Claro, mi vida. ¿Qué pasa? 😊

Nina Luna: Mi cumpleaños será pronto, y sé que tú y papá quieren organizarme una fiesta...

Aziraphale: ¡Claro que sí! Eres nuestra hija, y te harás mayor de edad... ¡Es un momento muy importante para nosotros! Por eso, queremos celebrarlo como corresponde.

Nina Luna: Eso está muy bien y yo se los agradezco, pero...

Aziraphale: Oh, oh. ¿Sucede algo malo? 😥

Nina Luna: Mamá, no quiero una fiesta.

Aziraphale: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? 😱😱

Nina Luna: Porque... Porque no quiero festejar si no puedo invitar a Polución.

Aziraphale: Oh... Nina. Querida.

Nina Luna: Ya sé que les cae mal, pero es mi amiga. La quiero mucho y quiero bailar con ella en mi cumpleaños, y compartir mi pastel, y sacarnos muchas fotos de recuerdo. Polución me ha ayudado en mis estudios sobre el Infierno, me ha protegido, me ha tratado con gentileza siempre y no quiero dejarla afuera de mi cumpleaños.

Aziraphale: 😥😥

Nina Luna: ¿No dirás nada, mamá?

Aziraphale: Sí, querida... que lo siento.

Nina Luna: 😯

Aziraphale: Siento mucho no haber pensado más en ti, querida. En lo que sentías, y necesitabas. ¡No pensé en que tu amistad con Polución fuera tan seria! Solo podía pensar en protegerte de ella, o más bien, de los peligros del Infierno.

Nina Luna: Pero...

Aziraphale: Sí, ya sé que eres mitad demonio, pero no tienes la malicia de Raven y Lilith. Pensé que juntarte con Polución sería perjudicial para ti, y por eso intenté que no la vieras. ¡Si hubiera sido una madre más atenta, habría visto lo mucho que la quieres! 😩

Nina Luna: ¡Mamá Zira, no te sientas mal! ¡Eres una gran madre! Solo...

Aziraphale: Solo necesito confiar más en ti. En todos mis hijos, en realidad. La mayoría de ustedes ya son mayores, son listos, tienen sus propias vidas... ¿Quién soy yo para prohibirles algo como si fueran niños?

Nina Luna (esperanzada): Entonces, ¿Polución puede venir a mi fiesta? 😃

Aziraphale: Puede. Invítala, querida, si así lo deseas. Es tu amiga y no tengo derecho a separarte de ella, no tengo derecho a prohibirte nada que te haga feliz 😌

Nina Luna: ¡Oh, mamá! ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora sí que tengo ganas de festejar mi cumpleaños! 😄😄

.................................................

Madre Zira

Moonie: Mamá... ¿Tienes el álbum de fotos de cuando éramos niños?

Aziraphale: ¡Claro, mi vida! Mira... Aquí eran huevos de un mes, ¡eran tan inquietos entonces! Se movían mucho por todo el nido 😊

Moonie: Ahh... ¿Y aquí?

Aziraphale: Aquí eran huevos de tres meses, ¿ves como sus cáscaras parecen más blandas? Les faltaba poco por nacer. ¡Fue tan emocionante! 😍😍

Moonie: Me imagino que papá y tú estaban muy nerviosos, ¿no?

Crowley: Zira comía sin parar por los nervios, ¿verdad, ángel?

Aziraphale: Bueno, eso... Eso ya lo hacía antes de haber puesto huevos 😅

Moonie: Debió ser una experiencia muy extraña para ustedes... quiero decir, siempre se amaron, pero seguramente no esperaban poner huevos juntos, siendo dos serpientes macho.

Crowley: Hija, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? 😕

Moonie: ¡No, no, nada! No me pasa nada.

Crowley: ¿...Segura?

Moonie: Solo pienso en que, a pesar de ser una sorpresa, el tenernos a mí y a mis hermanos debió ser algo muy hermoso para ustedes 😌

Aziraphale: Claro, Crowley y yo siempre quisimos una familia.

Moonie: Una familia... con el ser amado. 😌😌😌

Aziraphale: ¿Mooninite? ¿Querida? 😥

Moonie: ¡No pasa nada, mamá! Bueno. Lo siento, tengo que irme ahora, voy a plantar semillas de flores en el jardín de casa.

Aziraphale: ¿Hablas de la casa de Lucifer? ¿La que compró aquí?

Moonie: Algún día será nuestro hogar, mamá. Quiero asegurarme que cuando nos mudemos a él, esté lleno de flores hermosas y dulces, que hagan nuestro hogar más confortable. Confortable... para una familia >/////<

Crowley: ...........

Aziraphale: .............

Crowley: Ángel...

Aziraphale: ¿Querido?

Crowley (suspira): ¿Quieres ir tejiendo unos escarpines? Solo por si acaso.

Aziraphale: 😥😥😞😞😭😭😭

Crowley: Ya, ya, ángel... No llores... Moonie estará bien, es feliz...

Aziraphale: ¡Ya sé que es feliz, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme! Soy su madre.

Crowley: Y eres una gran madre. ¿Y sabes qué? Ella también lo será. Será una madre igual de amorosa y dedicada que tú.


	28. Dos serpientes enamoradas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos y drabbles de Serpientes Inefables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si acaso olvidé mencionarlo antes, hay ciertas tiras que quedaron mezcladas en esta parte de la historia, así que lo resumo yo: Terry discute con Crowley la noche que invita a Misha a cenar. Para no tener que cruzarse con él ambos van a dormir al departamento de Terry, pero el menor insiste en que deben reconciliarse. A la mañana siguiente Terry llama a Aziraphale para preguntarle si puede ir a cenar con ellos, y Zira acepta. Esta cena familiar entre los cuatro (Terry, Misha, Crowley y Zira) es un momento especial en la familia y ya verán ustedes por qué.

Advertencia: Este diálogo alude a una relación de incesto entre Misha y Terry, dos de los hijos de Zira y Crowley. Por favor, no leer si son sensibles.

Dos serpientes en la noche

Misha: La cena estuvo increíble, Terry... Pero, ¿era necesario que ordenaras el vino más caro? 😄😄

Terry: Por supuesto que era necesario. Estábamos celebrando que has aprobado tus exámenes.

Misha: Jejeje... me consientes demasiado... >///<

Terry: No lo suficiente, Mish... Eres la persona más especial para mí, y quiero hacerte muy feliz. Quiero consentirte y cuidar de ti como te mereces 😇

Misha: 😆😆😍😍

Terry: ¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato después de esto?

Misha: Deberíamos, ¿no? Aunque... estoy tan lleno que no sé si podré andar mucho...

Terry: Bueno, podemos transformarnos en serpientes y así será más fácil.

Misha: ¡Buena idea! ¡Vayamos al parque St. James! 😄

(Más tarde en el parque)

Terry: Hacía mucho que no estábamos así, ¿verdad?

Misha: ¿En nuestra verdadera forma? 😊

Terry: Yo decía solos. Sin nuestros hermanos cerca... Sin papá Crowley espiándonos, queriendo saber si estamos juntos o no...

Misha: Terry, hermano, escucha. No me gusta que te pelees tanto con papá. No está bien. Claro que sospecha de nosotros, así que, ¿cuánto más vamos a ocultárselo?

Terry: ..........

Misha: No estamos haciendo nada malo. No somos humanos, nuestro amor no es un pecado y deberíamos dejar de ocultarlo de una vez.

Terry: Lo sé, cariño. Sé que no tiene nada de malo. Es solo que... ¡Nunca me agradó que papá se metiera en mi vida amorosa! Y por lo mismo no me gusta que husmee cada vez que tú y yo tenemos una cita. 😤

Misha: Ay... bueno, ¿al menos puedo pedirte que lo pienses un poco? Ya no quiero que debamos ocultarnos en tu departamento cada vez que queramos estar juntos. Y tampoco quiero engañar a mamá Zira. No se lo merece.

Terry: Tienes razón. Mamá Zira merece saber que sus hijos se aman. (Suspira) De acuerdo, Mish. Les contaremos la verdad. De todas formas muchos de nuestros hermanos ya lo saben. No puede ser tan complicado.

Misha: Hasta la novia de Raven lo sabe ya 😅

Terry: ¡Cielos! Es cierto. ¡Bueno, por la mañana lo discutiremos en detalle! Ahora deberíamos ir volviendo... ¿No tienes ganas de acostarte?

Misha: ¡Ya lo creo! Puede que tenga forma de serpiente, pero aún siento el estómago lleno. Me vendría bien echar un buen sueño... 😪

Terry: También a mí. Oh, estoy tan satisfecho que ni ganas tengo de transformarme de nuevo. ¿Nos enroscamos así como estamos y ya?

Misha (bostezando): Sssseguro... ¿Qué podría salir mal? ☺

..............................................

Hamaca para dos

Lucifer: Ohh, Moonie... mi bella ángel y reina de mi corazón... 😍😍

Moonie (recostada en una hamaca): ¿Mh...? ¿Qué pasa, querido...?

Lucifer: Conseguí entradas para el cine, mi amor. Para la película que querías ver.

Moonie: ¿Ah... sí? (Bosteza)

Lucifer: Sí... y mira, también iremos a cenar a tu restaurante favorito. Hoy es noche de buffet libre. ¿No te entusiasma la idea? 😄

Moonie: Luci, lo siento, no sé si podré ir... estoy muy cansada. Tengo ganas de dormir, ¿no te enfadas si lo dejamos para otro día? 😔

Lucifer (preocupado): ¿Qué te sucede, mi amor? Tú nunca te cansas, eres la chica más vivaz que he conocido. ¿Estás enferma? 😥😥

Moonie: No es posible, nosotros no nos enfermamos...

Lucifer: Técnicamente tampoco nos da sueño. A ver... no, no tienes fiebre ni nada parecido. Tu piel está fresca, y tus ojos brillan como siempre. Mmh... 😕

Moonie: ¡Luci, lamento estar preocupándote así! 😫 Deja me doy una ducha para despejarme y salimos. ¡Hace tanto que no voy al cine que...!

Lucifer: ¡Oh, no señorita! No dejaré que te esfuerces de más solo para darme gusto. Si estás cansada, pues no salimos y se acabó 😤

Moonie: ¡Pero...!

Lucifer: ¡Sin peros! Podemos ir al cine otro día, no es cuestión de que te obligues a hacerlo ahora si no tienes ganas.

Moonie: Ay, Lucifer... eres un novio realmente tan dulce... 😌

Lucifer: Jejeje... 😆😆

Moonie: Pero tú puedes salir si quieres, ¿eh? No es necesario que hagamos todos juntos. Si lo deseas, ve a cenar y disfruta de la comida.

Lucifer: ¡Ah, no, sin ti no quiero! Prefiero quedarme en casa contigo a salir solo. Dime, ¿me harías un lugarcito en esa hamaca? 😉

Moonie: ¿Seguro?

Lucifer: Seguro. Dormir contigo suena mejor que ir a cenar después de todo 😊😊

.................................................

Uriel y Dagon

Dagon: La señora Beelzebub estaba de pésimo humor hoy... 😩

Uriel: ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?

Dagon: Está enfadada porque el príncipe Lucifer no hace su trabajo, y le toca a ella ocuparse de todo. Desde que Lucifer empezó a salir con esa chica Moonie, hace el vago más de lo usual... y la señora Beelzebub está estresada por eso 😞

Uriel: Ya veo... sobrecarga de trabajo, después rompe con su novio...

Dagon: ¡Ni lo menciones! Recién ahora lo está olvidando, si se lo llego a recordar me quemará viva.

Uriel (abrazándola): Ya... mi pequeña demonio, no te estreses tú. No pienses en cosas malas, estoy contigo 😚😚

Dagon: O////O

Uriel: Si tus jefes se pelean entre ellos, déjalos. No permitas que te molesten, tú cumples con tus obligaciones y lo demás no tiene por qué afectarte.

Dagon: Uriel... gracias... 😌😌

Uriel: ¿Te suelto para que puedas volver al Infierno, guapa? 😉

Dagon: Oh, no. Ni se te ocurra soltarme que esto se siente mucho mejor que los gritos de la oficina ☺☺

...............................................

Parientes alocados

Sammy: Al fin hemos terminado el trabajo. ¿No estás contenta, querida? 😄

Raven: Sí...

Sammy: ¿Qué sucede, Raven? Pareces preocupada... 😟

Raven: Verás, esta noche habrá una cena en casa de mis padres. Pero solo estarán ellos, Terry y Misha. ¿Sí recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre esos dos, verdad?

Sammy: Sí... y bien, todavía me da un poquito de impresión, pero sabiendo que no son humanos sé que pronto me acostumbraré a la idea de que son pareja.

Raven: Bueno, nena, eso sería genial.

Sammy: ¿Pero...?

Raven: ¿Cómo sabes que hay un pero? 😲

Sammy: Porque te conozco, cariño. Algo te preocupa. ¿Me lo quieres decir así te quedas más tranquila? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí 😊😊

Raven: Ay, Sam... no te merezco. Eres más ángel que yo y con eso lo digo todo 😌

Sammy: Anda, suéltalo. ¿Estamos entre ángeles, no? 😉

Raven: De acuerdo. (Respira hondo) Me alegra saber que te estás acostumbrando a las rarezas de mi familia. Es un gran esfuerzo de tu parte y lo aprecio muchísimo. Pero... no sé por qué, intuyo que después de esta cena muchas cosas cambiarán de forma drástica.

Sammy: ¿A qué te refieres?

Raven: ¿Cómo decirlo exactamente? Siento que algo va a pasar en esa cena que nos afectará a todos. No necesariamente algo malo, pero si grande.

Sammy: Querida, lo lamento, pero no comprendo bien... 😥

Raven: ¡No te disculpes, amor! Más bien discúlpame tú a mí por preocuparte cuando ni siquiera yo sé bien lo que quiero decir. ¡Soy una tonta!

Sammy: No lo eres, eres una gran chica 😘😘

Raven: Una chica que te ama y quiere cuidarte... Sammy, tal vez lo que me preocupa es que mis hermanos hagan o digan algo estúpido en esa cena. Papá Crowley y Terry discuten bastante, y Misha, pobre ángel, queda en el medio.

Sammy: En todas las familias hay problemas, querida. No te sientas avergonzada por eso, seguro que en esa cena los cuatro arreglan sus diferencias 😊

Raven: Espero que sí. Después de todo, mamá Zira es una garantía que las cosas no se saldrán de control. Pero, si acaso pasa algo, ¿me prometes que no saldrás corriendo asustada por lo locos que son mis parientes?

Sammy: Raven, cielo, si puedo lidiar bien con el hecho que que tus hermanos salen entre sí, ¿crees que hay algo más fuerte que pueda asustarme? 😄😄

...............................................

Aziraphale: Querido... Mira estas fotos de nuestros hijos que pienso agregar al álbum.

Crowley: ¿Qué tienen, ángel? Son fotos normales.

Aziraphale: Lo sé, pero... ¿No los ves a todos más grandes? Como si ya fueran adultos... 😔

Crowley: Zira, no te pongas así por favor, es la ley de la vida que los hijos crezcan y...

Aziraphale: ¡Yo no quiero que crezcan! 😭😭😭

Crowley: Zira...

Aziraphale: Son mis bebés. Salieron de los huevos que yo puse, les di de comer y los bañé yo mismo, los llevé a la escuela... ¡No puedo aceptar que ya no me necesiten! 😭😭

Crowley: ¿Quién dijo que no te necesitan? No importa cuán grandes sean, podrían tener un milenio de edad y seguirían siendo tus hijos.

Aziraphale: 🥺🥺🥺

Crowley: Ellos te aman y siempre van a precisarte. Eres su madre, y yo su padre. Nadie nos quitará eso. Sí, puede que ya no sea necesario prepararles la merienda y llevarlos a sus clases, pero te aseguro que jamás van a dejarnos de lado.

Aziraphale: Pu... puede ser...

Crowley: Lo es, Aziraphale, te aseguro que lo es. ¿Acaso no vienen todo el tiempo a pedirte consejo? Comemos juntos los domingos, salimos de compras, vamos al cine. Llaman siempre para decirnos como les ha ido. Están presentes.

Aziraphale: Es verdad 😌😌

Crowley: Anímate. Un día también tendrán hijos y podrás malcriar a tus nietos, ¿qué te parece eso? No te angusties más porque estén creciendo. Todo ese amor maternal que hay dentro tuyo no va a desperdiciarse. Nuestra familia siempre necesitará tu amor.

.................................................

(Advertencia: este diálogo incluye referencias incestuosas. No leer si son sensibles)

Crepa: Lá, lá, lá... 🎶 ¡Hola, hermana! ¿Qué haces? 😊

Moonie: ¡Crepita! Pues... trataba de coser esta falda, se me desgarró y es mi favorita.

Lilith: Jejeje... 😏

Moonie: ¿Qué?

Raven: ¿Se te desgarró la falda... O te la desgarraron? 😏😏

Moonie: ¡......!

Crepa: ¿Cómo? 😮

Moonie: ¡¡Nada!! Nada, nena, ¿por qué no vas a jugar un rato a Fortnite con Neil? 😅

Crepa: Está ocupado con sus deberes de la clase... Pero, Moonie, oye, sobre eso que dijo Raven...

Moonie (a las gemelas): ¡Miren lo que han hecho! ¿No les da vergüenza hablar así delante de la niña? 😠😠

Crepa: Pero si a mí Neil me rompió sin querer mis medias de seda la otra vez, ¡no es para tanto si el tío Luci te descosió la falda, hermana! 😄

Moonie: 😳😳

Raven: 😳😳

Lilith: 😳😳

Crepa: ..... ¿Qué? :)

....................................................

Aziraphale: Crowley... tenemos que hablar.

Crowley: ¿Qué demonios...? 😱😱

Aziraphale: Por favor, no te asustes, no es nada malo. Se trata de Terry.

Crowley: Genial. ¿De qué me acusó ahora? 😒😒

Aziraphale: De nada, querido. Es solo que llamó y avisó que vendrá a cenar esta noche. Y te lo aviso con tiempo justamente porque sé que ustedes han estado peleando...

Crowley: Mira, ángel, no es mi culpa que nuestro primogénito sea un ángel tan cabezota. Chocamos mucho por eso, pero sabes que lo quiero como a todos los demás.

Aziraphale: Y él te quiere, ten por seguro que te quiere. Por eso vendrá hoy, para que podamos cenar juntos y arreglar nuestras diferencias 😇

Crowley: ¡De acuerdo! Prepararé la cena yo mismo entonces. ¿Viene alguien más?

Aziraphale: Misha, querido. ¿No será agradable? 😊😊

.................................................

Milagro en la cama (primera parte)

Los vecinos del edificio donde vivía Terry Crowley se sobresaltaron aquella noche, cuando dos serpientes enormes (una blanca y una beige) aparecieron en las escaleras como si nada. Por supuesto, para cuando llegaron los bomberos las misteriosas serpientes habían desaparecido, y todo quedó como un confuso episodio en donde la histeria colectiva prevaleció sobre la lógica.

Pero, por supuesto, Terry y Misha no habían desaparecido. Solo habían entrado a su propio departamento, riendo por lo bajo y deslizándose con gran placer en la oscuridad, hasta llegar a la habitación. El paseo (y el alcohol) los había dejado de muy buen humor.

-¿Viste la cara de ese tipo...? ¡Pobrecito, casi se infarta!- susurró Misha tentado sin poder trepar a la cama. Terry, con una sonrisa cómplice, usó su larga cola para ayudarlo a subir y luego replicó:

-Tal vez debería borrarles la memoria para evitarnos problemas, pero bueno... mejor mañana. No tengo ganas de hacer milagros ahora.

Misha, una hermosa serpiente del color de la arena, abrió su boca en un descomunal bostezo para luego estirarse junto a la almohada en una buena posición para dormir. Con gran sueño asintió a la dicho por su hermano.

-Yo tampoco tengo ganas de milagros. Quiero dormir...

-Entonces déjame darte el beso de las buenas noches- susurró la serpiente blanca rodeando a Misha y dándole un toque con su lengua bífida a modo de beso. Misha sintió un hermoso escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, y no objetó para nada cuando Terry enroscó su enorme cuerpo junto al suyo, con la intención de dormir lo más unidos posible.

(...)

Misha Crowley, quien por lo general no bebía alcohol, amaneció con un poco de dolor de cabeza, lo que supuso era producto del vino tomado la noche anterior. Al bostezar y estirarse comprobó que tenía otra vez su forma humana, y al girar un poco notó que Terry estaba igual. Sonrió. Terry era literalmente un ángel, incluso dormido irradiaba luz. Su cabello alborotado se veía tan suave y bonito que sintió deseos de acariciarlo, y así lo hizo. Cuando eso no le resultó suficiente, se giró del todo en su sitio con la intención de abrazarlo, pero sus pies se chocaron con algo.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Eh? ¿Misha?- murmuró Terry despertando tras oír su voz, y parpadeando despacio al sentir la luz del sol matutino.- ¿Qué pasa, amor mío?

-Nada, es solo que quise abrazarte y tropecé con algo... ¿No lo sientes? Entre las sábanas.

-Tal vez estábamos más ebrios de lo que creíamos anoche. Déjame ver. A lo mejor nos metimos a la cama con la...

La voz de Terry desapareció en cuanto el muchacho, al rebuscar al fondo de la cama, palpó algo duro y tibio. Algo que, al examinarlo mejor, se le antojó sospechosamente parecido a un huevo.

-Oh, por Dios... no puede ser.

-¿Qué, qué es? ¿Terry? ¿Por qué te pusiste pálido de repente?- preguntó Misha asustado al ver a su hermano casi blanco. El mayor tragó saliva y extrajo con sumo cuidado lo que en efecto era un huevo, de un tono pardusco y bastante grande, que ambos contemplaron atónitos y con una enorme sensación de irrealidad.

-Terry... hermano... ¿Es un... es un huevo? ¿Es...?- Misha temblaba tanto que Terry debió tomarle la mano y apretársela para calmarlo, mientras apoyaba el huevo entre ellos y procuraba normalizar los latidos de su corazón, que parecían fuera de control.

-Querido, tranquilo... No te asustes, no es nada malo. ¿Verdad? Es decir... oh, cielos...

-¡Un huevo! ¡He puesto un huevo!- gimió el menor llorando y tapándose la boca.- ¿Qué hemos hecho, Terry? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Yo... ¡No imaginé que tendríamos hijos tan pronto! ¡Dios mío, abrázame!

Terry obedeció y estrechó con fuerza a su hermano, mientras él mismo buscaba serenarse por dentro. Iba a ser padre... ¡Sería padre con Misha! Era una noticia tan inesperada como maravillosa.

...................................................

Desayunos dulces

Lucifer: ¡Buen día, mi reina! Te preparé un desayuno riquísimo...

Moonie: 😴😴😴

Lucifer: ¿Todavía dormida? Jejeje... yo te despertaré a besos, mi amor 😘😘😘

Moonie (irritada): Quita, tengo sueño... Déjame dormir.

Lucifer: 😟😟

Moonie: Lo siento, Luci... no era ni intención hablarte así 😥

Lucifer: No pasa nada, reina, solo estás medio dormida. ¿Seguro que no quieres comer? Los pancakes están calientes y con mucha miel como a ti te gusta.

Moonie: No... no tengo ganas de comer cosas dulces. No te ofendas.

Lucifer: De acuerdo, me llevaré la bandeja. Te dejaré dormir tranquila, mi reina 😊

Moonie: Gracias... por entender... 😴😴

Lucifer: Sí... (Sale del cuarto y agarra el teléfono)

Aziraphale: ¿Qué quieres tan temprano, Lucifer? Estoy desayunando 😒

Lucifer: Esto es más importante. Escucha. ¿Alguna vez Moonie rechazó los desayunos dulces?

Aziraphale: ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ninguna hija mía rechaza los dulces en la mañana 😤😤

Lucifer: Entonces creo que tenemos un problema... 😰😰

...............................................

La familia es primero

Neil: Tengo mucho que estudiar y poco tiempo... mmm... creo que tal vez debería dejarlo y llamar a Crepa para salir. Sí, eso haré 😄😄

Aziraphale: ¿Hijo? ¿Estás ahí?

Neil: ¡Sí, mamá! (Abre la puerta) ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Aziraphale: Solo quiero saber si te quedarás a cenar esta noche, querido. Debo preparar todo.

Neil: ¿Pasa algo esta noche que no sé? 🤨

Aziraphale: Terry vendrá a cenar, con Misha. Creo que quiere reconciliarse con tu padre... ya sabes que a veces discuten mucho, y eso debe terminar.

Neil: Bueno, tienes razón mamá, pero en ese caso tal vez sea mejor que estén ustedes solos.

Aziraphale: Ay, querido... ¿no te importa?

Neil: ¡Para nada! Tengan su cena. Ojalá todo salga bien 😊

Aziraphale: De acuerdo. En ese caso, solo me queda pedirte un favor...

Neil: ¿Sí?

Aziraphale: Moonie pasará la noche con Lucifer y Nina en lo de los Jinetes. No es que me haga feliz eso la verdad, pero bueno, son sus amigos y no puedo decir nada... 😒

Neil: Mamá... el favor... no quiero ser grosero, pero tengo mucho que estudiar todavía 😅

Aziraphale: ¡Ay, sí! Bueno, iba a preguntarte si podrías llevar a Crepa a tu departamento por esta noche, pero si tienes que estudiar mejor le digo que vaya a casa de una...

Neil: ¿Crepa? 😃😃 ¡Olvida el estudio, mamá, la familia es primero! 😄😄

Aziraphale: ..... ¿Seguro?

Neil: ¡La llamaré y le diré que se prepare, será una noche muy divertida! 😆😆

Aziraphale: Eh... si tú lo dices, hijito... creo que tienes razón. Esta será una gran noche para nuestra familia 😇


	29. La familia se agranda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos y drabbles de Serpientes Inefables. Algunos son algo largos y hubieran merecido publicarlos como capítulos en solitario, pero preferí hacerlo de esta manera para organizarme mejor. 

Plan para el fin de semana

David: Oye, Liam... ¿Podemos dormir contigo este sábado?

Liam: Caramba... Si me hubieran avisado con más tiempo, habría preparado todo para una noche inolvidable 😏😏

Michael: Eres un pervertido... 😒

David: No, en serio, me refiero a si podemos pasar la noche en tu casa porque en la nuestra habrá una cena y no queremos molestar.

Liam: Oh... ¿Tus padres tendrán una cena íntima?

Michael: No, pero tienen algo que hablar con dos de nuestros hermanos y es mejor que no estemos presentes. ¿Podemos ir a tu casa sí o no? 😠

Liam: Claro que pueden. No necesitas ponerte agresivo, mi vida 😘

Michael: ¡.........!

David: Ya, no se peleen. Liam, muchas gracias por recibirnos. Eres muy amable 😌

Liam: Me gusta la idea de pasar más tiempo con ustedes. Esta es una oportunidad tan buena como cualquier otra para que nos conozcamos mejor, ¿no creen? 😊

Michael: Supongo...

David: Definitivamente.

Liam: Oigan. Yo sé que hay muchas cosas de ustedes que todavía ignoro, y Dios sabe que tengo curiosidad. Pero no se preocupen, porque no voy a sonsacarles a la fuerza.

Michael y David: 😶😶

Liam: Si quieren venir y que durmamos tranquilos, de acuerdo. Podemos comer y divertirnos viendo Netflix. Está bien. Si quieren que nos demos mimos, está bien también. Con gusto los atenderé a los dos, y les daré tanto cariño como para una semana.

Michael: o//////o

Liam: Y si quieren contarme algo de su familia que no hayan hecho hasta ahora, estará más que perfecto para mí. Será un placer escucharlos, porque significaría que confían en mí lo suficiente como para hacerme parte de ustedes.

David: Liam... >////////<

Liam: Ya... tranquilos los dos. Vengan y denle un abrazo a papi 😘😘😘

Michael: ¡Cá... cállate! ¡No uses esas palabras asquerosas conmigo! 😫😫

David: A mí si me gustaría llamarte papi... 😆😆

Liam: Ternura. ¡Te comería a besos aquí mismo! Pero mejor guardo algo para el sábado, sí, solo espera y tendrás muchos mimitos de tu papi 😉😉😉

Michael: Qué horror... Oye, más vale que haya cerveza a montones en tu casa. No creo poder tolerar tanta cursilería estando sobrio 😤😤

.................................................

Bear Macarons by Crepa

Crepa (en la cocina): Solo un poco más... sí. Unos minutos más y estarán listos 😊

Crowley: ¿Qué estás cocinando, linda? ¡Huele muy bien!

Crepa: Macarons.

Crowley: Ohh... típico de ti, hijita, sacaste los genes de Aziraphale sin duda... 😄😄

Aziraphale: ¿Hablaban de mí? 😉

Crowley: Sí, pero hablábamos bien, mi ángel 😘

Crepa: ¡LISTO! (Saca una bandeja del horno) Mis macarons especiales con forma de osito. ¿Qué creen, papá y mamá? ¿Se ven bien? 😆

Aziraphale: ¡Que ternura, Crowley, nuestra hija es toda una repostera! 😍😍😍

Crowley: ¡Están hermosos, nena! ¡Te felicito!

Crepa: Jejeje... ¡Gracias! Ya que iré a dormir a lo de Neil, quería prepararle algo rico para agradecerle. Espero que le gusten 😇

Aziraphale: ¿Para Neil? ¿O sea que no vas a convidarnos? 🥺

Crepa: ¡Mami, no llores! Claro que te convidaré uno, adelante, elige el que quieras.

Aziraphale: ¡Gracias, tesoro! Ay... ¡Qué delicia, Dios mío! 😋😋

Diosa (apareciendo de repente): ¿A ver? ¿Me dan uno a mí también?

Crepa: ¡Abuela! 😲😲

Crowley: ¿Tú aquí? ¿Cómo diablos llegaste tan rápido?

Diosa: Chasqueando los dedos, como tú cuando apareces en la librería de Aziraphale par...

Crowley: ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Sin detalles que está la niña presente! 😤😤

Diosa: Ay, cierto... lo siento, Crepita 😄😅

Crepa: No se preocupen por mí. Abuela, toma un macaron si quieres. ¡Me honra que hayas venido del Cielo para probar mi comida!

Diosa: Mmm, ¡en verdad están deliciosos! Mi nieto Neil tiene tanta suerte...

Crepa: 😱😱

Crowley: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Diosa: Ehhh, nada... ¡Nada! Solo que Crepa y Neil tendrán una hermosa pijamada, con macarons, cocoa y películas de Disney. ¿Verdad? 😅

Crepa: Sí, claro... (¡abuela, por favor no vuelvas a meter la pata así! 😫)

...................................................

Amigos nuevos

Moonie: Buenos días. Vine a traer a mi hermanita Nina para la pijamada... 😄

Nina Luna: ¡Hermana, basta! No lo digas así. Me haces ver como una niña pequeña 😤😤

Guerra: ¡Jajajaja, no importa dulzura, ya sabemos que no eres pequeña! Pasa. ¿La reina del infierno nos haría el honor de quedarse un rato también? 😉

Moonie: ¿Eh? ¿Yo? 😲

Guerra: Por supuesto, ¿quién más? Todos sabemos ya que eres la novia de Lucifer.

Hambre (desde el living): ¡La prometida!

Guerra: Eso, la prometida. ¿No te quieres quedar?

Moonie: Te lo agradezco, pero no, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.

Polución: ¿Ya llegaron? Oh, ¿Por qué nadie me avisa de nada en esta casa? 😠

Nina Luna: Hola, Polución.

Polución: Jejeje... hola... 😆😆

Moonie: Bueno, Nina, espero que la pases bien con tus nuevos amigos. No olvides llamar a papá o mamá por cualquier cosa. ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar en la mañana también?

Polución: ¡No hace falta! Yo misma la llevaré a su casa >///<

Moonie: En ese caso, me retiro... agh... ¿Qué es ese olor? 😣

Polución: Lo siento... 😔

Moonie: No, huele como a... jamón pasado... ¡Qué asco! 😣😣😣

Muerte (con una bandeja en las manos): Yo... trabajé toda la tarde en estos sandwiches... 🥺🥺🥺

Moonie: ¡Oh, no! Lo siento... ¡No quise ofenderlo, señor Muerte, es que últimamente... ugh... con permiso, tengo que ir al baño! 🤮🤮

Guerra: Oye... ¿Tu hermana está bien...?

Nina Luna: Supongo que sí, quiero decir, ¿por qué se enfermaría si no es humana? 😕

Guerra: Oh, no lo sé... ¿No habrá un hermoso bebito creciendo en esa pancita? 😉😉

Nina Luna: 😦😦😱😱

Guerra: No pongas esa cara... ¡Ahora podremos aprovechar la pijamada para pensar en qué regalarle a tu futuro sobrino! 😄😄

Muerte: ¿O sea que esta vez sí tendremos un anticristo que nos haga caso? ¡Gracias a Lucifer! 😭😭

Nina Luna: Esto no huele a comida pasada, huele a muchos problemas 😰

....................................................

El futuro

Gabriel: Solo debo... ser valiente, vamos, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser entrar al Infierno a esta hora sin escolta? Soy el maldito arcángel Gabriel. No tengo miedo de nad...

Beelzebub: ¿Qué estás haciendo? 😑

Gabriel: ¡Ahhhhhh, me asustaste! 😫😫

Beelzebub: No es asunto mío realmente. Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí abajo tan tarde? La jornada laboral ya terminó.

Gabriel: Lo sé...

Beelzebub: Y Miguel se ocupó de la reunión de hoy perfectamente. ¿Para qué viniste entonces?

Gabriel: Ehh...

Lilith: ¡Gabriel, ya estoy lista para irnos! Oh... Beelzebub.

Beelzebub: Lilith.

Gabriel (persignándose): Que sea lo que la Diosa quiera 😞

Beelzebub: Supongo que esto contesta mi pregunta.

Gabriel: Mira, no es que estemos provocando, solo...

Beelzebub: ¿Yo les pedí explicaciones acaso? Y deja de persignarte, te ves ridículo... No es como si no supiera que ustedes tienen algo.

Lilith: Solo somos amigos para que quede claro 😤

Beelzebub: Niña, mentirme a mí es tan inútil como tomar sopa con un tenedor. Ustedes tienen algo y solo lo ocultan para que Crowley y Aziraphale no lo maten...

Gabriel: 😨😨

Beelzebub: ... pero eso ya no es asunto mío por suerte, así que vayan a donde les plazca que yo tengo mis propios asuntos que atender (Se va)

Gabriel: .......

Lilith: Si quieres ir...

Gabriel: Contigo. Quiero ir contigo. Te prometí que podrías quedarte en casa esta noche y cumpliré mi promesa. Hoy seré tu anfitrión.

Lilith: Gabriel... o/////o

Gabriel: Si quieres, esta noche podríamos conversar. Sobre el futuro. Sobre... nosotros.

Lilith: Sí. Me gustaría 😌😌

Gabriel: Vamos entonces. El Cielo nos espera ☺

..................................................

Milagro en la cama (segunda parte)

(Advertencia: este capítulo contiene alusiones a una relación incestuosa entre dos personajes. Por favor no lean si son sensibles a este tipo de contenido).

Misha tardó un rato en dejar de llorar, pero Terry supo contenerlo muy bien y al final el menor se calmó, lo suficiente para contemplar el huevo que yacía entre ellos. Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Solo míralo, hermano... ¡Qué bonito es! Me recuerda a mi propio huevo, tiene las mismas marcas oscuras, mira...

-Lo sé. He visto nuestras fotos de huevos y recuerdo cada detalle. ¡Este pequeño sí que se parece a ti!- comentó alegremente mientras lo tocaba para constatar su temperatura.- Sigue tibio. El calor de la cama debió mantenerlo así, aunque probablemente rodó hasta el fondo cuando perdiste tu transformación.

-¿Eh?- vaciló Misha preocupado.- Eso pudo haber sido peligroso, pudo haber rodado fuera de la cama. ¡Dámelo, por favor! Quiero ver si está bien...

Terry le entregó el huevo y observó con el corazón estrujado como Misha lo acunaba, como si fuera un bebé ya nacido. El ver a su hermano sosteniendo al hijo de ambos terminó de sacudirlo y exhaló un gemido que se convirtió en un llanto nervioso, por lo que intentó recuperar la calma abrazándolo y besándole el pelo con todo el amor del mundo. Ambos terminaron riendo por los nervios y mirándose encantados.

-Es nuestro hijo, Terry. Nuestro huevito... ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Tampoco yo, mi amor. Desearía que hubiéramos estado conscientes al momento de procrearlo pero, ¡qué diablos! No importa como pasó, solo que pasó. ¡Debemos celebrar que traeremos un niño al mundo!

-Espera un minuto, Terry... Nosotros fuimos diez, ¿y si pasamos por alto otro huevo?- preguntó Misha repentinamente alarmado. Terry se puso serio y bajó de la cama de un salto, revisando debajo de ella, de nuevo entre las sábanas y ya de última por todo el cuarto, por las dudas. No había más huevos.

-Tranquilo, Mish. Solo hay uno. Es algo extraño, supongo, pero...

-Pero es mejor así- completó el menor.- No es que no quiera tener más hijos contigo, me encantaría tenerlos algún día... ¡Pero no tan pronto!

-Tranquilo, entiendo perfectamente- lo calmó.- Esto sin duda nos cambiará la vida, y a todos cuanto nos rodean. Tendremos que acelerar lo que estuvimos hablando anoche sobre contarle a la familia, tendremos que hacerlo. No podemos ocultar algo tan importante.

-No, claro que no. Yo aún vivo con papá y mamá, y no podría solo fingir que todo sigue igual mientras aquí está mi hijo.- Misha se angustió de solo pensar en estar lejos de su huevo, y lo abrazó con más fuerza.- Se lo contaremos hoy mismo si es necesario, porque no pienso ocultar a nuestro pequeño como si su existencia fuera un pecado.

-Mi vida... tranquilo...

-Estoy tranquilo. Solo quiero poder compartir esta noticia con todos, quiero abrazar a papá y mamá y decirles "miren, este es su nieto..."

-Será una sorpresa grande, seguro, pero apuesto a que cuando lo hayan procesado estarán felices. Sobre todo mamá. ¡Ya me la imagino cuando sepa que la haremos abuela!

-Eso espero, querido. Cielos...

-Escucha, Misha, no te preocupes por nada. Mira, ahora lo que podemos hacer es cambiarnos, desayunar algo y luego llamar a casa.

-¿Ehh...? ¿Llamar...?

-Sí. Llamaré para decirle a mamá que iremos a cenar esta noche, es lo mejor que podemos hacer, ser directos. No tiene sentido esperar cuando tendremos que contarle sobre nuestro hijo tarde o temprano.

Misha suspiró y asintió, tratando de estar calmado como le aconsejaba su hermano.- De acuerdo. Papá, mamá y nosotros. ¿Y si alguno de nuestros hermanos está en casa, cosa muy probable?

-¿Hace la diferencia que estén presentes?

-Supongo que no.- Misha pareció vacilante, por lo que Terry lo ayudó a levantarse y lo abrazó, sintiendo así el bulto del huevo que cargaba. Su hermano, su gran amor, y su hijo. Los amaba tanto a ambos que le parecía increíble que unas horas antes el huevito no existiera.

-Mi vida. Sé que no lo planeamos y que será difícil en muchos aspectos, pero... te aseguro que me hace inmensamente feliz saber que seremos padres. Porque eres el único para mí, y formar una familia contigo es un sueño aún más importante para mí que ser el mejor ángel.

...................................................

El próximo anticristo

Lucifer: ¡¡Moonie!! ¿¿Estás bien?? ¿¿Tienes fiebre?? ¡¡Dime si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte!! 😭😭😭

Moonie: ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué te pasa, Luci? 😲

Lucifer: Me llamó Guerra y dijo que vomitaste en su casa... ¿Es verdad? ¿Cómo puede ser que estés enferma, querida, si eres inmortal? 😫

Moonie: Lucifer, tranquilízate, no fue para tanto... ¡Querido, deja de llorar!

Lucifer: Snif... perdón... 😞

Moonie: No sé que te dijo la señorita Guerra, pero seguramente exageró. No estoy enferma ni nada de eso, no fue más que una descompostura sin importancia.

Lucifer: Pero...

Moonie: Aunque soy inmortal tengo mucho de humana, Luci. Duermo, como, bebo. Y como serpiente ando por muchos sitios raros, tal vez no muy higiénicos, así que algún que otro dolor es normal. Pude haberme lastimado sin querer en la tierra, o tal vez comí alguna fruta en mal estado.

Lucifer: Cuando lo dices así, suena muy lógico... ¿Te sientes bien ahora, mi reina?

Moonie (asiente, mimosa): Sí, querido. Perfecta. Aunque lamento haber vomitado en casa de los jinetes... Eso pareció ponerlos nerviosos por alguna razón.

Lucifer: ¿Un abrazo fuerte te haría sentir mejor? 😉

Moonie: Sí 😇😇

Lucifer: Y no te preocupes por los jinetes, oye, ¿crees que son los reyes de la limpieza y el orden? Dudo que un vómito más o menos haga la diferencia en su casa 😄😄

Moonie: No sé cómo reaccionar a eso 😅

Lucifer: ¡Sonríe, mi reina! Ellos tendrán su pijamada hoy, pero nosotros tendremos la nuestra. Aunque dudo que vayamos a dormir mucho 😏😏

Moonie: Jajaja, sí... Deben estar muy ocupados con su reunión como para hablar de mí 😊

(Mientras tanto en casa de los jinetes)

Guerra: Bien, Hambre, Muerte, ¡silencio! ¿Qué no ven que estamos en medio de algo muy importante? ¡El babyshower de nuestro próximo anticristo no va a organizarse solo! 😠😠

Polución: Ojalá tu hermana nos permita visitar a su hijito cuando nazca, a Adam solo lo pudimos ver hasta el día del no apocalipsis 😔

Nina Luna: ¿Sí se dan cuenta que están sacando conclusiones apresuradas, verdad? 😑

....................................................

Gabrilith

Cuando niña, Lilith había visitado el Cielo en compañía de su familia; Aziraphale los llevaba todos los domingos para pedir la bendición de su abuela, y con frecuencia paseaban entre las nubes y tomaban lecciones de angelología básica. Un aburrimiento soberano, que solo toleraba por respeto a su madre. Pero una vez que fue lo bastante grande como para decidir, no volvió a pisar el Cielo. Su naturaleza demoníaca era clara como el agua, por lo que se dedicó a aprender más acerca del Infierno y sus habitantes, pensando ya desde joven en ser una demonio de gran rango. Quería enorgullecer a su papá, y junto con Raven no vaciló en tatuarse para poder controlar mejor sus dones.

-Entonces, ¿por eso empezaste a trabajar para Beelzebub? ¿Para ser mejor demonio?

-Así es. Supuse que solo con la mejor yo misma me volvería mejor, y además... no lo niego... le guardaba algo de rabia por aquella vez que nos expulsó a Raven y a mí por ser unas mocosas. Quería hacerle tragar sus palabras, no importaba cuantos años hubieran pasado.

-¿Y crees que valió la pena guardar ese rencor infantil en tu corazón?

-Oh, no te pongas tan dramático, tío Gabriel. No fue como si buscara trabajar para ella con el único objetivo de vengarme.

-Lo siento, Lil...

-Sus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza, pero me motivaron a ser más fuerte, no más vengativa. Soy una demonio con cerebro, sabes, y supe manejar mi ira adolescente.

Gabriel la observó con detenimiento. Lilith Crowley en verdad era inteligente, de eso había sobradas pruebas: a pesar de tener solo 20 años manejaba a la perfección la agenda de su nuevo jefe, Lucifer; pagaba los salarios a los demonios, participaba de las juntas infernales, no dejaba ningún detalle librado al azar. Ahora que Lucifer estaba en pareja era todavía más descuidado que antes, por lo que confiaba en su cuñada Lilith y en su hermana Beelzebub para cuidar su puesto. Gabriel, cansado de sentir el fantasma de Beelz rondando cerca suyo, decidió sacar el tema a colación de una buena vez.

-Lilith... ¿Te incomoda mucho cruzarte con Beelzebub en el trabajo?

Lilith dejó de poner la mesa y lo miró fijo. Estaban en casa de él. Ella no había pisado el Cielo desde su infancia, así que se sorprendió de ver cuan cómodas eran las viviendas privadas de los ángeles, y aceptó gustosa su invitación a almorzar. Según Gabriel, desde su primera comida juntos había desarrollado un poco el gusto por los alimentos, y aseguró que no le importaba ofrecerle una comida.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Quiero saber si te causa alguna molestia verla tan seguido. Ella era tu jefa, y... también mi pareja. Es cierto que su ira se aplacó, pero tal vez te cause problemas y odiaría pensar que es por mi culpa.

Lilith no contestó enseguida, pero si se acercó a él con el rostro tenso. Hasta el momento habían evitado hablar en profundidad de ese tema, y tampoco habían empezado una relación en serio, solo coqueteaban. Pero como parecía que ya no podían eludirlo más, se plantó con toda la firmeza que pudo delante suyo y lo miró a los ojos, dispuesta a sacar de su pecho lo que realmente pensaba.

-Me incomoda, sí. Pero no por ella. No le tengo miedo además, porque como bien dices su ira se aplacó. La razón por la que me siento incómoda en su presencia es por ti.

-¿Eh...?

-Gabriel, sé que la amaste mucho, que su relación fue seria y decidir terminar debió ser algo doloroso. ¿Cómo no me sentiría incómoda al verla, si tú y yo... tú y yo todavía no somos nada?

-Lilith...- murmuro el arcángel conmovido.

-No quise presionarte porque entiendo que es una situación delicada, pero ponte en mi lugar. Yo... yo te quiero- confesó con el suficiente valor para no apartar la mirada.- Y a veces siento que tú también me quieres, pero no me has dicho nada de formar una pareja. Nos hemos besado, pero... nada más... y entonces recuerdo a Beelzebub, y me pregunto si todavía tienes esperanzas con ella.

Gabriel nunca había sentido algo tan intenso como ese momento, en donde él y Lilith, separados por un espacio mínimo, se miraron y contuvieron el aliento como esperando que la respuesta bajara del Cielo. Luego comprendió que estaban en el Cielo, y que la respuesta a la duda de la demonio la tenía él. Entonces fue cuando extendió los brazos, la estrechó contra sí y la besó por segunda vez, tan lentamente que pudo oír su corazón y ver su amor brotar al mismo tiempo que sus alas, negras como la noche pero tan suaves como las mismas nubes.

-¿Gabriel, con esto me quieres decir que...?

-Lilith, mi pequeña. Déjame ser bien claro para que no vuelvas a sufrir o sentirte incómoda: no tengo ninguna esperanza de volver con Beelzebub, ni interés, ni nada por el estilo. Mi amor por ella se terminó. Lo he dejado atrás, ¿y sabes por qué?- Su sonrisa (usualmente una mueca espantosa) se hizo más dulce, y con cuidado acarició la mejilla de su sobrina.- Porque he encontrado a alguien mejor... Alguien que, a pesar de ser una demonio, es cariñosa, inteligente, y no teme ser honesta con sus sentimientos. Alguien que a pesar de sentir cosas por mí, respetó mis tiempos, no usó sus artes para tentarme sino que esperó con paciencia a que yo me diera cuenta que mi admiración por ella era algo más.

Lilith no quería llorar, y no lo hizo, pero sus ojos estaban claramente empañados y Gabriel volvió a besarla y a acariciar la base de sus alas, provocándole un exquisito escalofrío y una risa hermosa y juvenil.

-¿Entonces sí me amas? ¿De verdad?

-Te amo de verdad. A ti y a nadie más, querida Lilith. Sé que no soy el mejor partido del mundo para una chica como tú, pero me alegra tener una oportunidad contigo de todas formas. Procuraré ser digno de tu amor y no volver a hacerte sentir incómoda.

-¡Gabriel! Ah...

-¿Qué, qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el arcángel con temor al verla hacer una mueca extraña. Pero ella solo cerró los ojos y se pegó más a él, murmurando extasiada:

-Me encanta la forma en que acaricias mis alas. ¿Podrías por favor... hacerlo un poco más?

.....................................................

Provisiones adecuadas

Liam: Oye, Micky... ehh... ¿Es necesario que compres tantas cervezas...? 😅

Michael: Sí. ¡Calla y agarra otro six-pack! 😠

David: Basta, no le hables así a Liam. ¡Encima que nos dejará quedar en su casa! Pídele disculpas y deja de actuar como un niño.

Michael: Lo siento... ¡Oigan, no me miren así que ya saben que me molesta! Yo no soy un cursi como ustedes, no me pidan que actúe como tal 😤

David: Nadie pide que seas cursi, hermano, solo que bajes un poco a la agresividad. Ya está bien. Sabes que Liam y yo te queremos, no hace falta que estés tan a la defensiva siempre. ¿Podrías relajarte un poquito?

Michael: ....... Lo siento. Perdón por hablarte mal, Liam. No... no fue mi intención ser grosero.

Liam: Está bien, chiquito. Mira, aquí tienes tus cervezas. Van de mi parte, así que guarda tu billetera 😘😘

Michael: Eres tan... >/////<

Cajera: Buenos días, señor. ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

Liam: Tarjeta. ¿Oigan, quieren algo más?

David: No, querido, nada. Gracias por invitarnos hasta las provisiones, eres un gran anfitrión 😊😊

Liam: No hay problema. ¡Tendremos una noche divertida!

Cajera: Aquí está su ticket, señor. Que tengan un buen día...

Liam: Bien, volvamos. ¿Querido, me tienes las bolsas un momento que no encuentro la llave del auto?

David: Claro. Michael, ¿a dónde vas?

Michael: Olvidé comprar condones.

David: 😟😟😟

Liam: No te preocupes, ya tengo muchos en casa.

David: 😱😱😱

Michael: Perfecto. ¿Hay que estar prevenido, no? ¿Te pasa algo, David?

David: ¿Qué clase de reunión están pensando en tener ustedes? 😫😫

..................................................

Un buen padre

Terry: Tenemos toda la tarde para planear como se lo diremos a mamá y papá, Misha. ¿Qué hacemos?

Misha (acunando a su huevo): ¿Quién es el huevito más lindo del mundo? ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Tú lo eres! 😍😍

Terry: Je... no hay dudas que eres su madre. Te ves tan hermoso con él en brazos, ¡y solo lo conoces desde hace unas horas! 😄

Misha: ¿Será el instinto materno? Solo sé que quiero cuidarlo, Terry, es mi hijo y lo amo y no quiero que le pase nada malo.

Terry (sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo): Te entiendo muy bien. Yo también lo amo tanto como te amo a ti, Mish, y también quiero cuidarlo de cualquier mal.

Misha: ¿Qué hacemos con él esta noche? Quiero decir, ¿nos lo llevamos con nosotros a casa de papá y mamá? ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí solo! 😫

Terry: Podríamos hacer un nido y dejarlo dentro, con suficiente calor y milagros de seguridad para evitar que caiga por el costado.

Misha: No lo sé... 😥

Terry: Solo será por un rato, querido. Necesitamos decírselo a mamá Zira y a papá con delicadeza, y si llegamos a su puerta con un huevo en brazos, pues no será muy delicado que digamos.

Misha: En eso tienes razón... (Abraza con fuerza al huevo) Hijito, no te preocupes que todo estará bien, ¿sí? Papá Terry y yo solo nos iremos por un rato. Volveremos por ti enseguida, quizás con tus abuelos, para que te conozcan.

Terry: Yo... papá... 😆😆

Misha: De niño eras confiable, fuerte, protector con todos nosotros, se notaba que te gustaba cuidarnos. Por eso, ¡estoy seguro que ahora serás un magnífico padre también! Tienes todo lo necesario 😊

Terry: Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. ¡Procuraré ser el mejor padre y esposo del mundo para ustedes!

Misha: No estamos casados, querido... 😌

Terry: Por ahora. Pero definitivamente nos casaremos un día, puedes estar seguro de eso 😘

...................................................

Lo obvio

Crepa: Papi, mami, ya me voy a lo de Neil. ¡Mucha suerte esta noche con su cena! 😄

Crowley: ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿En qué te vas?

Crepa: Pues en bus, papi...

Crowley: ¡Nada de eso! Te llevaré yo en el Bentley. No quiero que vayas sola por la calle, hay muchos imprudentes sueltos conduciendo por ahí 😤

Aziraphale: ¿Tú de eso sabes mucho, verdad querido? :)

Crowley: ¡Bueno, bueno! Ángel, nadie cuidará a mi hija mejor que yo. ¡Vamos, princesa!

Crepa: Sí, papi 😇

(Un rato después)

Crowley: Oye, Crepita, ¿ya sabes que van a cenar? Neil probablemente come puras comidas congeladas, pero tú te mereces algo mejor.

Crepa: No te preocupes, papi, yo prepararé la cena. Los macarons que hice son para el postre, pero también compré ingredientes para el estofado favorito de Neil.

Crowley: ¿Su favorito? Vaya... lo conoces muy bien.

Crepa: Claro que sí. Es mi...

Crowley: 😳😳

Crepa: ...ehh, mi hermano favorito, sí, eso es 😄😅

Crowley: Claaaro... 😑😑

Crepa: ¡Papi, gracias por traerme! Eres el mejor 😘

Crowley: Está bien, princesa. Espero que la pasen bien, y saluda a Neil de mi parte, ¿sí?

Crepa: ¿No quieres pasar a saludarlo tú? 😯

Crowley: No, nena. Quiero volver cuanto antes a casa para ayudar a Aziraphale con los preparativos para la cena.

Crepa: De acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos mañana, papito querido! ☺ (Entra al edificio)

Crowley: ...... Crepa... ¿Por qué todavía no confían en nosotros? ¿Creen que les prohibiríamos estar juntos, cuando siempre ha sido obvio lo mucho que se aman? Ah... Ojalá no nos hagan esperar mucho más. Será mucho más fácil para todos cuando al fin dejen de ocultar lo obvio.


	30. Pensando en el futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

Visitas inesperadas

Miguel: ¿Hola? ¿Gabriel? Qué raro, juraría que hoy iba a estar en casa... 🤔🤔

Sandalphon: Golpea la puerta más fuerte, no debe haber oído.

Miguel: Cierto. ¡OYE, GABRIEL! ¡Sal de una vez, necesito los informes de productividad del mes pasado...! ¡GABRIEL! ¡EY! ¡Nos está ignorando, Sandalphon! 😠😠

Sandalphon: Déjame a mí... ¡Mira Gabriel, está muy bien que estés de licencia pero nosotros necesitamos ese informe, así que si no quieres abrir, entraremos por la fuerza!

Miguel: Buena idea, ¡usaré un milagro para entrar! 😄

Gabriel: ¡¡Noooooo, no entren!! 😫😫😫

Miguel: ¿Pero qué...? 😧

Sandalphon: ¿Por qué estás tan agitado?

Gabriel (sin aliento): Tomen el maldita informe y váyanse, ¡y ni se les ocurra entrar con un milagro a mi casa o los enviaré a hacer papeleo al Infierno por un mes! 😤

Miguel: ¡No nos hables así, no somos tus subordinados!

Sandalphon: ¿Tanto te molesta que te hayamos interrumpido el descanso? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan perezoso...?

Lilith (desde el interior de la casa): Ohh, Gabriel... ¿Cuánto más vas a tenerme esperando, querido? Date prisa y vuelve a la cama... 😌😌

Miguel: 😱😱😱

Sandalphon: 😱😱😱

Gabriel: ¡No es lo que parece!

Miguel: ¡Estás con una mujer en la cama... Ahh, qué imagen mental espantosa! ¡Vámonos, Sandalphon! 😫

Sandalphon: ¡Yo no quería saber tanto, perdón Señor! 😫😫

Gabriel: Ay... Creo que lo han interpretado de mala manera... ¿Qué hago ahora? 😰

Lilith: Gabriel, querido, ¡apresúrate! ¡Que ya va a empezar la película y no quiero verla sin ti!

Gabriel: ¡Lo siento, Lil! Hazme un sitio, mi amor, para que disfrutemos juntos de esta historia de humanos... ¿Seguro que es buena?

Lilith: Te lo juro, vas a amar John Wick, ¡aparece unas palomitas y abrázame!

Gabriel: Pobre angelita, ¿te da miedo la película y quieres que te contenga? 😊

Lilith: Ehh, sí, claro, me da miedo la película, sí, es por eso 😄😅

...................................................

(Una tira del futuro de Neil y Crepa)

Crepa: Hermosa... ¡Mi hija es tan hermosa! Te llamarás Caramel y serás la joya de nuestras vidas 😇😇

Neil: Todas mis bebés son hermosas como tú, princesa. ¡Bendito el día en que saliste del huevo y el mundo se llenó de más luz y más belleza! 😍😍

Crepa: Jejeje... Neil, amor mío... ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Neil: Y yo... ¡Awww, mira, nos quiere decir algo!

Caramel: Pa... pa... Papi Neil... ¡Mami Crepa! 😄😄

Neil: ¡¡Es demasiada ternura, no puedo resistirlo!! 😫😫😵

Crepa: Sí querida, ese que acaba de desmayarse es tu papi Neil... ¡No te preocupes que pronto conocerás al resto de la familia! ☺

..................................................

Una buena novia

Sammy: Querida, pasa, pónte cómoda. Mi departamento no es muy grande como verás, pero lo...

Raven (besándola de repente): Shh, no digas nada más, preciosa. Me gusta tu departamento. ¿Quién dijo que todo lo grande es mejor? 😉

Sammy: o/////o

Raven: Vamos a pasar una linda noche las dos. Acurrucadas en la cama, comiendo pizza. ¿Qué te parece?

Sammy: Perfecto. Pero es temprano todavía, podríamos hacer otra cosa para pasar la tarde...

Raven: Estudiar, no creo 😏😏

Sammy: No, claro que no. Había pensado en ponernos ropa más cómoda, sentarnos en la sala y conversar un rato. ¿Te molestaría?

Raven: Claro que no, nena. ¿Quieres hablar de mi familia, verdad?

Sammy: Bueno, solo si tú quieres... Te veías preocupada antes, por la cena que tendrán tus hermanos y tus papás. Pensé en ayudarte a calmar esos nervios, pero me di cuenta que todavía sé muy poco de ellos y entonces no podré hacer nada...

Raven: Eres tan... ¡Ahh, eres tan adorable que no puedo resistirlo! 😆😆

Sammy: Solo trato de ser una buena novia 😇

Raven: Y lo eres, quédate tranquila 😘 A ver, mi familia... Bueno, para empezar, papá Crowley. Es un demonio, así que se le hace algo difícil eso de ser un buen padre. A veces nos da el buen ejemplo, a veces todo lo contrario...

Sammy: Jejeje, lo entiendo 😄

Raven: Mamá Aziraphale, por el contrario, es un ángel y jamás la he visto hacer o decir algo incorrecto. Es perfecta, yo no saqué mucho de ella pero la respeto como a nadie.

Sammy: Perdón si soy indiscreta, pero, ¿tu mamá es un ángel femenino...? No tienes que contestar si no quieres.

Raven: No, no, no hay problema. Entiendo tu pregunta. No, no es un ángel femenino. Tampoco masculino. Ni ángeles ni demonios tienen sexo en realidad, solo tomamos una apariencia determinada para pasar por humanos.

Sammy: ¿Ah, sí? 😮

Raven: Sip. Le decimos mamá porque es quien puso los huevos de donde nacimos mis hermanos y yo, y eso la hace nuestra madre aunque tenga apariencia de hombre.

Sammy: Ya veo... ¡Es fascinante! ¿Entonces así nacieron, de huevos, no del vientre?

Raven: Así es. Nuestros padres tenían forma de serpiente en ese momento, y pusieron huevos. Nosotros nacimos con estas apariencias, pero podríamos cambiarla si quisiéramos lo mismo que ellos.

Sammy: Ahh...

Raven: ¿Qué pasa, linda? ¿Dije algo malo? 😥

Sammy: Claro que no. Es solo que... me gustas así como eres. ¿Puedo pedirte que no te conviertas en hombre?

Raven: ¿Por qué haría eso? Me gusta este cuerpo...

Sammy: También a mí 😍😍

Raven: ¡Entonces tranquila, que no me haré hombre! A menos que un día querramos agrandar la familia... en ese caso...

Sammy: 😳😳😳

Raven: Ehh, mejor dejamos ese tema para (muy) adelante, mi vida... ¿Te parece si vamos pidiendo esa pizza? 😄😅

......................................................

Pronto me tocará escribir cosas hard en esta historia. Aunque técnicamente Crepa y Nina son menores, les recuerdo que todos los hermanos Crowley Fell tienen la misma edad, ya que nacieron de la misma camada de huevos. Para ponerlo un poco más en claro:

Las edades de los personajes son: Terry (22), Neil (21), Raven, Lilith y Misha (20), David (19), Michael y Moonie (18), Nina Luna (17) y Crepa (16). Estas edades fueron "inventadas" por Crowley y Aziraphale luego que sus hijos sufrieran un crecimiento acelerado en la infancia, lo que hizo que dejaran de lucir iguales como al momento de nacer. Existe una correlatividad entre el orden de nacimiento (de Terry a Crepa) y la mentalidad que desarrollaron tras el estirón. Así, Terry, el primero en nacer, es el hermano mayor maduro, mientras que Crepa, la última en salir del huevo, es la menor y más inocente.

Así mismo a lo largo de lo que llevo publicado hubo dos cumpleaños: el de Crepa (de 15 a 16) y el de Moonie (de 18 a 19). El próximo sería el de Nina. Esto indica que más allá de haber crecido repentinamente en su infancia, el tiempo para los hermanos Crowley Fell transcurre de forma normal, como el del resto de las personas. A menos que la trama lo requiera en un futuro, no experimentarán más cambios de ese tipo.

Por último les recuerdo que estos personajes son híbridos, mitad ángel mitad demonio, y sus reglas y leyes son distintas a las impuestas por el hombre. Eso significa que para ellos el incesto no es pecado, y las enormes diferencias de edad en algunos casos (como Moonie y Lucifer, o Lilith y Gabriel), no deben ser vistas como algo malo, pues se trata de seres inmortales. Por supuesto que cuando haya material hard pondré los avisos correspondientes, pero ya saben. Son todos de la misma edad, aunque no lo parezcan.

...............................................

Crepa cocinera

Neil: 😍😍😍

Crepa: Pásame la sal, hermano...

Neil: Sí, mi princesa... 😍😍😍

Crepa: Ehh... ¿Vas a mirarme así todo el tiempo, Neil? 😅

Neil: ¿Te molesta?

Crepa: Bueno, no, pero... estoy cocinando y no puedo prestarte mucha atención, querido, ¿no te aburre solo mirarme?

Neil: Para nada. Verte ya de por sí es hermoso, pero verte con ese delantal con volados, preparando ese estofado que huele a gloria, querida... ¡Ahhh, no puedo resistirlo! 😆😆

Crepa: So... solo soy una aficionada en la cocina, pero intentaré hacerlo bien para ti >////<

Neil: Cariño, ¡eres tan talentosa como mamá en esto! Ya te veo en el futuro, serás una gran chef. Deslumbrarás a todos con tus platos.

Crepa: ¡Aww, gracias por decirlo, hermano! 😄😄

Neil: Luego te especializarás en repostería, pondrás tu propia tienda...

Crepa: Sería muy bonito la verdad 😊

Neil: ... yo te ayudaré, mamá te ayudará, nuestras hijas te ayudarán...

Crepa: ¿Hijas? O//////O

Neil: Ah caray, eso no era para decirlo en voz alta 😄😅

Crepa: ... hijas... bueno, algún día 😇😇

......................................................

Nietos para Aziraphale

Polución: Eh... ¿Nina?

Nina Luna: ¿Qué pasa?

Polución: Dime la verdad... ¿Te hemos puesto incómoda con todo esto del embarazo de tu hermana? Quiero decir, si es que está embarazada, claro... 😥

Nina Luna: No estoy incómoda, es solo que es raro pensarlo... ¿Moonie embarazada? No me lo puedo imaginar, ella es tan... pura...

Polución: Me imagino, es un ángel.

Nina Luna: Pero hace meses que sale con Lucifer, ¿no? Así que yo supongo que han tenido relaciones sexuales, y si es así... 😕

Polución: 😶😶😶

Nina Luna: A lo mejor está embarazada. Y si es así, será una noticia tremenda para papá y mamá. ¡Imagínate, serán abuelos! 😲

Polución: ¿Eso no es algo bueno?

Nina Luna: El nieto sí, ahora que venga de Lucifer... mamá va a estar preocupada.

Polución: ¿No quiere nietos infernales, verdad? 😞

Nina Luna: No, no, no pienses eso, mamá no tiene problemas con la gente infernal, es solo que se lleva mal con Luc... ¿Te pasa algo, Polución? 😮

Polución (murmurando): Yo solo podría darle nietos feos y con olor a podredumbre... jamás seré aceptada en su familia 😞😞

Nina Luna: ¿Poli? 😥

Polución: ¡Ah, no es nada! Me distraje un segundo. Veamos, ¿por qué no dejamos esto de lado un rato y volvemos a la sala? Guerra compró una consola de juegos y quiere que la probemos todos 😊

Nina Luna: Está bien, vamos.

Polución: ¡Sí! Nada puede salir mal jugando Mario Kart, ¿verdad? Será un momento tranquilo y pacífico entre amigos 😄😄

Guerra: Pobres ilusos 😈😈😈

..................................................

Misha: Querido, hice el nido para nuestro huevo, ¿quieres venir a...? 😶😶😶

Terry: ¿Sí? ¡Oh, qué bonito! 😄

Misha: (Oh, Dios. ¡Él es muy ardiente! >///////<)

Terry: ¿Te pasa algo, mi amor? 😮

Misha: Ehh... no... (¡Quiero que me haga diez huevos más! 😆😆😆)

Terry: Querido, te ves rojo. ¿Estás enfermo? Quizás es un efecto secundario de haber puesto un huevo.

Misha: Sabes, puede ser. ¿Te molesta si me recuesto un rato? Y, ¿podrías acompañarme?

Terry: Será un placer, Mish. A ver, hazme lugarcito 😊😊

Misha: Tú y yo, y nuestro hijo, ¿podemos quedarnos así para siempre? 😇

Terry: Primero debemos contarles a nuestros padres. Después te prometo que no los soltaré por nada del mundo.

.............................................................

Diversión en la cama

Gabriel: Por Dios... ¡Jamás había visto una historia tan violenta como esta! ¿Cómo es posible asesinar a alguien usando un lápiz? 😣😣

Lilith: Ah, sí... bueno... Tal vez John Wick es muy fuerte para ti 😅 ¿Quieres que veamos otra más ligera?

Gabriel: Gracias, querida, pero ya hemos estado mucho tiempo en la cama. Deberíamos levantarnos, ¿no crees?

Lilith: No... es más divertido estar en la cama.

Gabriel: 😶😶

Lilith: Ya sabes. Podemos... (Se cambia de ropa con un milagro) divertirnos más aquí 😈😈

Gabriel: Lil, yo... ¿A qué te refieres? 😫

Lilith: A qué crees tú.

Gabriel: Bueno, nosotros... eh... ahora somos pareja, pero... no sé si estoy listo para esto, pequeña. Estás... estás realmente hermosa, y sexy, per...

Lilith: No tenemos que tener relaciones si no quieres, Gabriel. Solo te pido que me mires a la cara. ¿Te gusto?

Gabriel: Me encantas 😇

Lilith: ¿Me podrías abrazar?

Gabriel: ¡Por supuesto que puedo!

Lilith: ¿Y querrías darme un beso o es mucho...?

Gabriel (la interrumpe con un beso apasionado): Los besos nunca son muchos, Lil, amor mío 😚😚

Lilith: ¿Te das cuenta? Mi ropa no cambia nada. (Se vuelve a cambiar con un milagro). Ya sea que use un camisón de encaje o un viejo pijama, lo divertido y hermoso de estar juntos no desaparece, Gab. Eso es lo que quiero hacer. Divertirme contigo como cualquier pareja. Darnos besos, rodar en la cama, reír como idiotas.

Gabriel: Lilith... Qué adorable eres.

Lilith: ¿Eso crees?

Gabriel: Eres capaz de reprimir tus apetitos carnales por mí. Jamás creí que un demonio pudiera ser tan considerado, ¡estoy... estoy realmente conmovido! 😆😆

Lilith: No tengo problema en esperar. Claro que si cambias de opinión pronto, mejor, al fin y al cabo en una pareja ambos deben adaptarse al otro, ¿no crees? 😄

Gabriel: Te prometo que lo tendré en cuenta. Estudiaré sobre el sexo con unos libros humanos que compré, y la próxima vez seré yo el que te de una sorpresa a ti!

Lilith: No sabes con qué ganas voy a esperar ese momento 😏😏

......................................................

Futura reina

Lucifer: Moonie se pondrá feliz con esta sorpresa... ¡Oigan, inútiles! 😠😠

Demonios: ¿Sí, señor?

Lucifer: ¡Dense prisa con esos ramos de flores! Quiero que la habitación de mi reina esté llena de ellas antes de que vuelva.

Demonios: ¿A dónde fue la señorita Moonie, señor? 😮

Lucifer: ¿Pero qué...? ¿¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esa pregunta?? ¿¿Quiénes se creen que son para interrogarme sobre el paradero de mi futura esposa?? 😠😠😠

Demonios: ¡Señor, lo sentimos, no nos mate! 😭😭

Lucifer: ¡Rápido con las flores! ¡Más rápido, o los azotaré...!

Moonie: ¿Luci? ¿Qué haces? 😦

Lucifer: ¡Mi reina! Nada, nada, solo... Intentaba dejarte un regalo sorpresa, pero estos tres son lentos como una tortuga 😠

Demonios: ¡Piedad, señora! ¡Sálvenos! 😭😭

Moonie: Pero... yo todavía no soy la reina del Infierno...

Demonios: Pero es la única que sabe controlar al señor Lucifer, ¡por favor ayúdenos!

Lucifer: ¡Bueno, ya basta de insolencias! ¡O dejan a mi prometida en paz o...!

Moonie: Querido, no los trates así, no han hecho nada malo... Vamos, suelta ese látigo y déjalos hacer su trabajo tranquilos 😊

Lucifer: Bueno... si me lo pides tú, pues... 😄😄

Moonie: Me encantan las flores. ¡Es todo un detalle de tu parte! ¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer, querido mío?

Lucifer: Deja que te dé un beso y te sienta... ¡Tu cabello huele tan bien! Ni el azufre del Infierno puede ensuciar tu belleza y tu aroma a flores del bosque 😍😍😍

Moonie: Gracias, Luci 😌😌

Lucifer: No debes agradecer la verdad. Cuando te veo tan radiante, pienso en el día que tengamos familia propia. ¡Nuestros hijos estarán orgullosos de tener una madre tan bella y luminosa como tú!

Moonie: Sí que te gusta pensar en el futuro, ¿verdad? 😄

.................................................

Crepa: ¡Gracias por traerme a esta confitería nueva, Neil! Me dijeron que hacen unos pasteles riquísimos 😋😋

Neil: Je... Sabía que te gustaría. Anda, pide lo que quieras que yo te invito.

Crepa: ¿Seguro? Ay... ¡Bueno, que conste que tú dijiste! 😄

Neil: Pide tranquila, princesa. Yo voy a...

???: ¿Neil? ¿Qué haces aquí? 😲

Neil: ¿Karen? Hola... ¡Qué sorpresa verte fuera de la universidad!

Karen: Trabajo aquí. Este es el negocio de mi hermana mayor... ¡Pero bueno, olvida eso! No puedo creer que te encuentre en una confitería, hubiera jurado que tú eras más de bares 😄

Neil: Jaja, sí, pero tampoco voy a andar tomando alcohol a las seis, sabes, no soy tan borracho 😄😄

Karen: ¡Perdón! Oye, recuerdas la última...

Crepa: Ejem :) :)

Neil: ¡Ay! Princesa, lo siento, debí presentarlas enseguida, perdóname... 😫

Crepa: Por favor, no importa. Sigan hablando, total, yo puedo esperar :)

Karen: Lo siento, pequeña, ¿eres la hermanita de Neil verdad? Yo soy Karen, una compañera de clase suya... mucho gusto 😊

Crepa: Igualmente :)

Neil: ¡Ehh, Karen, fue un gusto verte, pero si hicieras el favor de dejarnos a solas otra vez...!

Karen: Bueno... cuando quieran pedir, me llaman, ¿de acuerdo? El menú infantil incluye cupcakes sorpresa, por si Crepita quiere probarlos 😊

Neil: 😰

Crepa: Sabes de sobra que no soy celosa. No necesito serlo, estoy tan segura de nuestro amor como de que el rosa es mi color favorito.

Neil: Ah... entonc...

Crepa: Pero si tu amiga vuelve a tratarme como si fuera una niña de diez años, juro que no tendré reparo en usar mis poderes de demonio para convertirla en un bicho tan feo como esa blusa de pésimo gusto que lleva :) :)

Neil: 😱😱😱

Crepa: Para que veas que soy educada y aviso. Ahora sí, ¿pedimos el pastel de chocolate más grande del menú? ☺☺

Neil: .......De alguna forma verte actuar como demonio me encanta 😍😍😍

..................................................

Chisme de oro

Miguel: Qué horror... ¡Gabriel de verdad trajo una mujer al Cielo! Jamás pensé que se atrevería a tanto. ¡Estoy impactada! 😫

Sandalphon: ¿No crees que fuera Beelzebub, verdad?

Miguel: ¡Claro que no! Esa no era la voz de Beelzebub. Era una mujer más joven. Y...

Sandalphon: ¿Y? 👀

Miguel: Tal vez sean impresiones mías, pero... me pareció reconocer la voz de una de las hijas de Aziraphale.

Sandalphon: ¡No me digas! ¿Cuál de ellas? ¿La que viene siempre a la Biblioteca?

Miguel: No lo creo... esa es muy joven, Sandalphon, Gabriel no haría algo así. No, más bien creo que era una de las hermanas mayores. Raven, o Lilith.

Sandalphon: Parece que Gabriel tiene un fetiche con las mujeres demonio, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso ya no es un pecado pero... se siente muy extraño igual. ¿Crees que Aziraphale y su esposo lo sepan?

Miguel: ¿Tú crees que si Crowley supiera que su hija sale con Gabriel, él estaría con todos los huesos en su lugar ahora? 😒

Sandalphon: Buen punto. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Se lo contamos a todo el mundo o no?

Miguel: Oye, no lo sé... me parece que será para problemas. Beelzebub es su ex pareja, podría sentirse muy mal si se entera y hacer un escándalo. ¿Quieres que una líder infernal furiosa venga al Cielo a pelear con la nieta de Dios? ¿¿Y por Gabriel??

Sandalphon: Ya que lo dices así... ¡Pues no! 😰

Miguel: Déjame averiguar un poco al respecto. Tal vez Beelzebub ya lo sabe. En ese caso, no sería tan grave contarlo. Si no lo sabe, deberíamos ser precavidos... no hay motivo para crearle este dolor. Gabriel seguramente será cuidadoso al respecto...

Sandalphon: Para protegerse de los padres de la chica, no para cuidar a su ex novia.

Miguel: ¡Por lo que sea! No debemos avivar el fuego de la tensión entre el Cielo y el Infierno. El deseo de la Diosa es que haya paz, y trabajaremos para cumplir sus deseos 😤😤

Sandalphon: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no me mires así, tampoco pensaba ir con un cartel por todo el Cielo que dijera "GABRIEL SE ACUESTA CON LA HIJA DE..."

Diosa: ¿Hablaban de mi nieta? 😄😄

Miguel y Sandalphon: 😱😱😱

Diosa: Que bueno que yo ya lo sabía, porque no queremos traerle problemas a mi niña Lilith, ¿verdad? 😄😄😄

Sandalphon: ¡Nunca, Señora, nunca le traeríamos problemas a la joven Lilith! 😭😭

Miguel: Es cierto, ¡le juro que solo quería evitar un problema entre Gabriel y Beelzebub por si ésta se entera que él ya tiene novia nueva! 😭

Diosa: Beelzebub ya lo sabe... pero se agradece la preocupación de ambos.

Sandalphon: ¡Ah! ¿Entonces ya podemos contárselo a todos? 😃😃

Diosa: No a menos que quieras ver a Gabriel atravesado por la espada flamígera de Aziraphale, que todavía no lo sabe.

Sandalphon: Tsk... hubiera sido un chisme de oro para contar en la reunión de los ángeles de mañana 😩

Diosa: 😧😧

.................................................

Ahora somos tres

(Esta tira alude a una relación poliamorosa entre David y Michael Crowley, y su profesor Liam. Por favor no lo lean si son sensibles ante estos temas)

Michael: Bien, vamos a ver si las cervezas ya están bien frías... ¡Casi! ¡Ey, Liam! ¿Cuánto falta para la cena? 😄

David: Shh, no grites... Liam se echó a dormir. Yo estoy haciendo la cena.

Michael: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se acostó a esta hora? 😲

David: Le dolía la cabeza. Trató de disimular porque quería ser un buen anfitrión con nosotros, pero yo me di cuenta y lo envié a la cama ni bien pude. No tiene sentido que se esfuerce tanto, nosotros podemos preparar una comida decente y después llamarlo.

Michael: .......

David: ¿Qué pasa?

Michael: Nada, es solo que... yo no lo noté para nada extraño. Pero tú sí. Viste que se sentía mal y lo cuidaste, y yo solo podía pensar en... ya sabes. 😞

David: Hermano, no te culpes por eso, no has hecho nada malo. Liam es muy fuerte, trató de ocultar su malestar para no preocuparnos y lo logró.

Michael: Contigo 😞😞

David: Micky... ¿Acaso estás...?

Michael: Oye, yo ya sé que a veces soy rudo con él, y es que... en el fondo todavía no le perdono que me robara tu amor. Antes éramos nosotros solos y éramos felices.

David: Micky...

Michael: Pero las cosas cambiaron, ¿o no? Ahora somos los tres. Y sé que debe ser realmente tremendo para él, salir con dos hermanos, que además son sus alumnos... sé que debe sentirse muy presionado. Y yo respeto eso. Respeto que a pesar de todo lo raro de la situación, siempre esté de buen humor y trate de cuidarnos.

David: Micky, ¿estás enamorado de Liam?

Michael: 😓😓😓

David (con dulzura): Está bien si lo estás. Tú lo dijiste, ahora somos tres y debemos amarnos los unos a los otros 😌😌

Michael: ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No sé cómo bajar la guardia con alguien que no eres tú! 😫😫

David: Tranquilo... somos Crowley Fell, podemos con cualquier cosa. A ver... si quieres empezar a cuidar a Liam como él nos cuida a nosotros, ¿por qué no me ayudas a preparar la cena? Nada de milagros. Mamá Zira dice que la comida hecha con las propias manos es más gentil y llega al corazón de los seres queridos. ¿Qué te parece?

Michael: Po... podría intentarlo. No sé nada de cocina, excepto hacer caldos y sopas...

David: Será suficiente. Una rica sopa hecha por ti seguro le levanta el ánimo y lo hace feliz. ¿Listo? 😊

Michael: Está bien. Yo tenía otros planes para esta noche, pero supongo que este no está tan mal después de todo 😌


	31. What if? (Versión Trío)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque en la última tira puse que Liam se sentía enfermo y por lo tanto no tuvo relaciones sexuales con David y Michael, hace rato que tengo ganas de escribir algo entre ellos tres. Así que simplemente voy a echar mano del recurso "What if" para mostrar qué hubiera pasado de estar los tres en buenas condiciones físicas... Pueden tomarlo como canon si quieren, de hecho, en su momento esta era mi idea original y terminé poniendo lo del dolor de cabeza de Liam porque no hice a tiempo de escribir un capítulo. Así que para resumir, sí, los tres tuvieron sexo esa noche ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explícitas entre tres personajes, dos de ellos hermanos. Avisados quedan.

-Adelante, mis amores. Pasen y pónganse cómodos- invitó Liam con un guiño a sus parejas. David le agradeció con una sonrisa muy tierna, pero Michael prefirió actuar con dignidad y dirigirse derecho a la cocina en busca de cerveza.- Va a ser una gran noche...

-No lo dudo. Liam ¡gracias de nuevo por organizar una pequeña reunión para nosotros! Eres muy amable.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para colaborarles, querido, a ustedes y a su familia. Entiendo que esa cena en casa de sus padres es muy importante y necesitaban estar a solas, así que no tengo ningún problema en recibirlos. Bien, veamos... lo primero sería ponernos cómodos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó Michael mientras bajaba un buen trago de cerveza negra. Liam se aflojó la corbata y le dirigió una sonrisa intensa, pero cuando habló lo hizo con normalidad.

-Pues lo que dije, ponernos cómodos, tesoro. Pueden quitarse los zapatos y cambiarse con ropa mía, si quieren. Les dejaré toallas secas en el baño y mientras empezaré a preparar la cena.

-¡Wow, gracias, Li! ¿Qué piensas cocinar?

-Ah, sorpresa. Déjenlo en mis manos y vayan a refrescarse tranquilos.

-Está raro- sentenció Michael en el cuarto principal, observando la prolija pila de ropa que había sobre la cama. David rió y le palmeó el hombro, buscando relajar el ambiente.

-¡Claro que no, solo está actuando como un buen anfitrión, es todo! Te pones muy tenso cuando estamos los tres a solas. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso...?

Michael no tenía problema en bajar la guardia con David, y dejó gustoso que el mayor lo besara y lo abrazara. Mientras ellos se tocaban y suspiraban como adolescentes, Liam los observaba divertido desde el vano de la puerta. Michael se detuvo de inmediato al notarlo.

-¿Qué haces, nos estás espiando, pervertido?- acusó con una expresión muy poco seria. Liam rompió a reír.

-Solo vine a por mis viejas pantuflas de casa, y me pareció de mal gusto interrumpirlos. Se ven tan bonitos cuando se están dando cariño... vamos, deja de ser tan gruñón y sigan con lo suyo.

(...)

Para ser un hombre divorciado en sus treintas con un trabajo que lo desgastaba mucho físicamente, era increíble como Liam podía llegar a casa y convertir una cena ordinaria en algo memorable.

Para empezar había cubierto la pequeña mesa de la sala con un mantel, y sobre ella un vaso largo con un par de flores a modo de adorno. El guisado era sencillo pero sabroso, con abundante salsa y una botella de vino para acompañar.

-Sé que los jóvenes como ustedes prefieren la cerveza, pero a una comida así es mejor acompañarla con un buen vino.

-Huele bien- apuntó David.- Aunque me gustaría saberlo, Li, ¿solías cocinarte antes o empezaste a practicar ahora por nosotros? ¿Para que no vivamos a hamburguesas y papas fritas?

-Un poco de ambos- admitió el mayor con una carcajada.- Verán, llega un momento en la vida de todo adulto en que entiende que no puede alimentarse solo de comida chatarra. Así que decidí tratar de cocinarme más seguido, pero como suelo estar muy cansado a la noche termino siempre por recaer en el delivery. Peero, como ahora los tengo a ustedes, es un excelente estímulo para retomar mis hábitos culinarios. Quiero impresionarlos y a la vez darles un buen ejemplo. Es mi deber como el mayor de la relación

-Awww... ¿lo dices en serio?

-Totalmente, Dav. A ver, que yo sé que ustedes son hombres y dueños de comer lo que les venga en gana. Pero al menos cuando estén aquí en casa trataré de ofrecerles lo mejor que tenga.

-Eso es... muy dulce de tu parte- admitió Michael con un suspiro. Tanto su hermano como Liam intercambiaron una mirada cómplice entre ellos y luego le respondieron con un beso en cada mejilla.- ¿¡Qué hacen!?

-Solo te mimamos. ¿Verdad? Eres adorable cuando bajas la guardia.

-¡Ya, dejen de mirarme así que me ponen nervioso! Y vuelvan a sus platos, para que yo pueda terminar el mío.

(...)

La comida había estado deliciosa, la ducha refrescante y la conversación animada. Después de dejar los platos en el fregadero los tres se pasaron al cuarto y se tiraron en la cama a ver un poco de televisión, mientras conversaban otro poco sobre la cena en casa de Aziraphale y Crowley y especulaban con la noticia que Terry quería dar a sus padres. Después abordaron el tema de su próxima carrera, Liam los oyó hablar de las mejoras que querían hacerle a sus motores, y ellos le preguntaron si podían darle una mano con algo ahora que estaba tan atareado con la universidad. El pelinegro se quitó los lentes y les hizo señas para que lo abrazaran, cosa que ellos aceptaron sin problemas.

-Me pueden ayudar haciéndome compañía como ahora. No tienen ni idea de lo relajante que es acostarse con ustedes, así, después de haber comido y conversado toda la noche. Me siento tan en paz cuando los tengo cerca... son los mejores novios del mundo.

-Tú lo eres- susurró David antes de besarlo en la boca. Liam retribuyó el beso despacio, al tiempo que le apoyaba una mano en el pelo y se lo acariciaba lentamente. Michael se preguntó si debía hacerles espacio y sentarse en otra parte cuando notó claramente la mano izquierda de Liam buscando la suya. Entonces se la apretó con una sonrisa y lo abrazó por la espalda, mientras éste seguía devorando los labios tiernos de David.

Era una sensación extraña, pensó Liam. A pesar de que habían bromeado sobre comprar condones y todo eso, nunca creyó que fueran a terminar así: besándose, explorándose despacio con la boca, las manos y los susurros entrecortados. Después de estar un buen rato con David, consideró lo más justo darle el mismo tratamiento a Michael: el menor de los hermanos fue todavía más adorable que David, pues gemía mucho ante el roce de sus lenguas y su piel se calentaba con el menor toque. Cuando desplazó la mano de su cintura a su muslo, no encontró la menor resistencia.

-Para ser un viejo, sí que sabes... como tocar- gimió Michael cerrando los ojos y dejando que las caricias pasaran de su muslo a su entrepierna. Para ese momento los tres estaban demasiado motivados y David, respirando hondo, apagó la televisión y dejo el control apoyado en el piso.

-Tócame también a mí, Liam. Por favor...

-No necesitas pedir por favor. Será un placer.

No hizo falta mucho para que las remeras y pantalones de ambos hermanos desaparecieran, dejándolos agradablemente expuestos ante su novio. Liam procedió a marcar con besos muy sensuales a cada uno, en el rostro y en el cuello, arrancándoles a ambos gemidos de satisfacción. Luego ellos lo obligaron a recostarse y le levantaron la remera, se la quitaron y lo besaron de igual forma. Las lenguas de los tres se tocaron, se humedecieron y los pusieron a un nivel superior de éxtasis. Liam acarició los traseros de ambos con una sonrisa de lo más lujuriosa, al tiempo que ellos atendían sus pezones. Le gusto tanto que momentáneamente abandonó sus traseros para acariciarles el cabello y darles ánimos.

-Así se hace, mis amores, así... ¡saben lamer muy bien! Ah... Michael, despacio...

-Mhh... no me digas como hacer las cosas, viejo...

Liam se mordió el labio y los dejó seguir un rato más, pero aunque era agradable sentir como chupaban sus pezones, había otra parte de su cuerpo que necesitaba más atención en ese momento. Con delicadeza les agarró las manos y las apoyó sobre su entrepierna, o mejor dicho, sobre el caliente bulto que le había aparecido después de tanto manoseo. David se sintió asombrado, dado que al fin y al cabo nunca había estado en una situación así; pero Michael, más atrevido y demasiado caliente para razonarlo, no dudó en bajarle el pantalón lo suficiente para masajear su erección y hacerla un poco más grande. El mayor jadeó.

-Ohh, dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que...

-¿Quieres que te la chupe?- preguntó Michael sin rodeos, relamiéndose y bajándole también el calzoncillo sin esperar a su respuesta. David recuperó el habla y agregó, decidido:

-Di que sí, por favor. ¡Haremos todo lo que te haga sonreír como estás sonriendo ahora!

-Entonces, ¡mi respuesta es sí!- exclamó riendo y acariciando el pecho de David y el rostro de Michael, mirando a uno y a otro con intenso amor.- Los deseo a ambos, mis amores. Mucho.

Ellos también lo deseaban. Tanto, que no vacilaron en compartir su pene hinchado y caliente, primero uno, luego el otro, luego ambos. Liam perdió el juicio al sentir las lenguas de los dos muchachos lamiendo todo su miembro, masturbándolo, besándolo tanto en la punta como en la base. Michael fue más allá y succionó lenta y gozosamente sus testículos, mientras David volvía a meterse su pene en la boca. Ambos eran ardientes como demonios.

-¡Mis amores, son demasiado buenos!- gritó con alegría.

-Te amo- respondió David antes de cruzar una mirada con su hermano. Entonces, tan rápido que parecieron estar sincronizados, los dos se abocaron a chupar su pene con tanto ímpetu, que una tibia y pegajosa recompensa no tardó en manchar sus caras. Liam dejó que su semen fluyera libremente, mientras bregaba por recuperar el aliento. David, orgulloso, aseguró que había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida.

-Fue mucho más hermoso de lo que había esperado. ¿No lo crees, Li? ¿Te gustó?

-Me encantó, mi amor. Ustedes son dos chicos muy ardientes, mucho más de lo que uno creería. ¿Qué tal si ahora... no lo sé... cambiamos lugares?

Estando los tres desnudos del todo, no fue difícil cumplir su deseo. Liam en el centro y un hermano de cada lado, se abrazaron, tocaron y exploraron con pasión. Los jóvenes también tuvieron erecciones, y fue un éxtasis profundo ser atendidos por su vigorosa profesor. ¿Viejo? No tuvo nada de viejo cuando los puso uno al lado del otro, los abrió de piernas y los masturbó a los dos a la vez, gruñendo de satisfacción y haciéndolos eyacular a uno detrás del otro. Luego volvió a colocarse en el centro para jugar al antiguo y noble arte de lucha de espadas. Tres filosas espadas que no cesaban de chocarse y darse nuevos bríos. Por suerte las paredes de aquel edificio eran gruesas y resistentes, porque sus gemidos y obscenidades habría espantado a más de un vecino.

-¡Ahhh, no puedo más... No lo soporto más! ¡Liam, hazte cargo de mí!- exigió un Michael demasiado excitado como para fingir orgullo: se puso en cuatro y le ofreció muy claramente su cuerpo, a lo que Liam respondió con la virilidad adecuada a las circunstancias. David se encargó de lubricarlo mientras él echaba mano de su caja de condones, y después de un rápido intercambio de lugares se aprestó a penetrarlo. Michael gritó; no una, ni dos, sino muchas veces a lo largo de todo el proceso, pues su trasero insolente nunca había conocido visitante. David y él habían disfrutado de otros placeres. Por ejemplo, el beso de lengua que su hermano mayor le dio para calmarlo, mientras Liam lo penetraba cada vez más. Con la boca ocupada no pudo llorar ni quejarse mientras su agujerito era invadido, aunque tampoco es que tuviera quejas.

-Precioso, mi niño hermoso- repetía Liam encantado.- Eres una dulzura, Michael. ¡Te amo mucho!

-¿Y a mí...?

-A ti también, David. A ti también te amo. Dame unos momentos para demostrártelo.

Después de unos minutos más sacó su pene del interior de Michael, y fue el turno de David de recibir aquel maravilloso pedazo de hombría. No se animó a estar en cuatro así que simplemente se acostó y abrió mucho las piernas, y se rió y exclamó con salvaje placer mientras era penetrado por el pelinegro. Michael se tomó un instante para recuperar el aliento y luego comprendió que aquel era su hermano y que también le correspondía atenderlo. No con la boca, que hubiera sido lo más fácil, sino que le pareció mejor darle a probar su pene todavía erecto. David aceptó tal manjar y lo chupó con deleite, sintiendo que su corazón humano podía estallar en cualquier momento. No sabía como lograría sobrevivir a tanto.

-Ustedes son mis amores- oyó decir a Liam.- ¡Son los chicos más increíbles del mundo! Suaves cuando quieren, rudos cuando quieren, y aquí y ahora, me están demostrando que también pueden ser calientes como el desierto.

-¡No te desconcentres!- amonestó Michael con una risa cantarina.- Que tienes que atender bien a David...

-Eso pretendo- fue su respuesta, y acto seguido aumentó el bombeo con que lo penetraba. David hubiera querido gritar pero era imposible con el miembro de Micky aún llenando su boca, por lo que cuando Liam eyaculó sobre su cuerpo sudoroso, no pudo responder sino con un gemido largo y ahogado. Michael se apresuró a soltarlo y se masturbó con fuerza para cubrirlo con su propio semen.

-Te amo, hermano. Te amo, te deseo y te quiero- masculló el menor dándole nuevos besos y lamiendo sus labios húmedos. Liam se le unió y entre ambos dejaron limpio el rostro de David, que a pesar de tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, podía verlos con claridad.

-También te amo, hermanito. Te amo, profesor Liam. Ustedes... ¡ustedes son lo mejor! Los amo.

Profesor y alumno abrazaron a su chico consentido pelirrojo, que parecía realmente exhausto e incapaz de moverse. Estaba bien, pensó Liam mientras se quitaba el condón y empezaba a bajar a la Tierra. Para ser su primera vez, los hermanos Crowley Fell habían mostrado un empuje en verdad fuera de lo común. Ahora era lógico que empezaran a mostrar signos de cansancio. Él mismo necesitó recuperar el aliento antes de volver a hablar con normalidad, y comprendió que para la próxima vez (porque por supuesto habría muchas otras próximas veces) debía prepararse mejor.

-Dije que su compañía era todo lo que necesitaba y lo sostengo, pero... ¡vaya que esta sesión de amor fue un cierre extraordinario para la noche!- bromeó entre risas y palmadas juguetonas.- Amores, háganme espacio por favor. Eso es. ¿Otro abrazo grupal?

-Querrás decir otro abrazo contigo en el centro y nosotros a tu lado, como si fuéramos un sandwich- estipuló Michael. Liam asintió con total desvergüenza.

-Sí, exactamente. ¿Me van a abrazar o me dejarán esperando?

-Presumido- se burló el menor.- ¡Claro que vamos a hacer un sándwich contigo! Eh, David. Tú del lado derecho. No puedo moverme con facilidad.

David aceptó y se rió sin mencionar que él estaba en las mismas, pues su primera vez había sido mucho más movida de lo que había esperado. En buena hora. Un demonio de su edad ya no tenía edad para ser virgen, valga la redundancia. El sexo con esos dos amores suyos había sido mucho más exquisito que en sus mejores sueños. Él solo pensar en todo el que podrían tener de ahora en más lo volvía loco de felicidad.


	32. La cena de la verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry y Misha llegan a la casa de sus padres para contarles toda la verdad sobre su relación.

-Bueno... aquí estamos- dijo Terry despacio, mirando de reojo a Misha.- ¿Estás listo?

Misha temblaba un poco. Estaban estacionados frente a la casa de sus padres, juntando valor para entrar. El auto era producto de un milagro, pues el mayor había querido procurar la mayor intimidad posible para ambos hasta el momento de la cena. Finalmente Misha reaccionó y dijo, en voz baja:

-Estoy listo. Además si no llegamos pronto, mamá se va a preocupar por nosotros y no quiero hacerle eso.

-De acuerdo. Vamos entonces.

(...)

-La comida ya está lista... el vino... Querido, ¿dónde pusiste el vino?- inquirió Aziraphale revoloteando en torno a la mesa del comedor, ansioso por dejarlo todo perfecto para sus hijos. Crowley apareció con dos botellas de aspecto caro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, procurando tranquilizarlo.

-Relájate, ángel, todo saldrá bien. ¿Por qué no llamas a Terry a ver si...?

-¡Son ellos!- interrumpió Zira al oír el timbre de calle, abriendo presuroso y saludando a sus dos hijos con sendos abrazos cariñosos.

-¡Niños, al fin llegaron! Justo a tiempo, acabo de apagar el horno. ¿Quieren pasar y tomar asiento ya?

-Gracias, mamá... ¿Precisas ayuda?- inquirió Terry como solía hacer de niño. Zira negó y él siguió a su padre y a Misha al comedor, donde se sentaron y miraron entre los tres con algo de tensión.

-Terry, te ves bien.

-Gracias. Quería lucir bien para esta noche- contestó con cortesía, pero sintiendo un ligero temblor en las manos. No podía olvidar tan fácilmente la última discusión con su padre, por una tontería en realidad. Crowley sospechaba algo de ellos, y su reacción desmedida fue un reflejo de su preocupación por Misha. Le tomó la mano al rubio por debajo de la mesa, para calmarse. Sí, era por Misha que hacía todo. Antes había sido repeler la curiosidad de Crowley para cuidar su intimidad. Ahora, era estar ahí para hacer exactamente lo contrario, contarles por fin toda la verdad sobre su relación... y su hijo.

"Abuela, protege a nuestro huevo" rezó en silencio mientras sonreía a su madre, que traía una fuente con un delicioso aroma. Habían dejado al huevito en un nido especial, protegido por milagros y con suficiente calor para que estuviera cómodo, pero era imposible no pensar en él. Sobre todo mientras conversaban de trivialidades, esperando a estar todos servidos para empezar a comer. Se le antojaba una situación muy irreal, y agradeció cuando el propio Misha intervino con su voz dulce, más nervioso que él y deseoso de que todo terminara por fin.

-Mamá...

-¿Qué pasa, tesoro? ¿Quieres más vino?

-No, no es eso. Eh... bueno, Terry y yo quisimos venir juntos esta noche para aclarar... para aclarar ciertos asuntos. ¿Terry?

-Bueno.- Volvió a mirar a su padre y no le sorprendió que él se hubiera bajado los lentes, mirándolo directo con sus pupilas de serpiente como si pudiera ver dentro de su mente.- No es propio de un ángel guardar resentimientos, así que, papá. Lamento mucho haberte faltado el respeto y haber peleado contigo. En las muchas veces que te acercarste a mí, para saber como estaba... o qué hacía... o esta última vez, cuando quisiste saber a donde iríamos a cenar Misha y yo. Lamento si mi actitud a la defensiva te hirió en alguna forma. No fue mi intención.

-Está bien, lo sé. Eres demasiado noble como para hacer daño a propósito. Sé que yo también me porté pesado en ciertas ocasiones, así que entiendo que se te haya vuelto costumbre el ser reservado conmigo.

-Oh, queridos... que bonito es verlos hablar así, como padre e hijo, con calma- murmuró Zira conmovido, mirándolos a ambos con orgullo y un par de lágrimas.

-En fin... la cuestión es que Misha y yo... salimos a cenar, y hablamos mucho. De muchas cosas. Y luego reflexionamos... y él me hizo ver que esta pelea es absurda, y que era hora de ponerle fin. Así que aquí estamos. Dispuestos a decirles toda la verdad.

Tanto Aziraphale como Crowley dejaron de comer, y los miraron con cierto recelo. Algo en su tono los había alertado, e incluso Crowley con sus sospechas previas no supo que se venía. La tensión en el ambiente era tan grande que Misha fue quien se quebró primero.

-Terry y yo no queremos ocultarles más nada. No es justo para ustedes. Nosotros... nosotros...

-Hijito... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- inquirió Zira preocupado.

-Mamá, lo que pasa es que... Terry y yo... él...

-Mamá. Papá. Misha y yo estamos saliendo. Somos novios.

Un profundo silencio siguió a esa afirmación, y un Terry valiente como nunca continuó, sereno y lleno de paz:

-Amo a Misha hace mucho, pero fue en el cumpleaños de Moonie cuando lo supe con certeza. Y él me ama. No quisimos decirlo para mantener una privacidad, para no preocuparlos... pero ya no podíamos esperar más. Han pasado cosas. Llegamos a la conclusión que es inútil ocultarlo, inútil y doloroso porque, ¿a quién estamos haciendo daño? No somos humanos, y por lo tanto nuestro amor no es un pecado. Sabemos que les puede parecer repentino, pero tienen que saber que nosotros vamos muy en serio con esto.

-Hijos...- esa simple palabra de Aziraphale estuvo cargada de tanta emoción, que Terry y Misha lo miraron de inmediato con algo de culpa.- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en contarnos esto? Acaso... ¿acaso no confiaban en nosotros? ¿Pensaban que no estaríamos de acuerdo, que nos opondríamos a su amor?

-Nosotros queremos verlos felices, como sea, con quien sea, ¡son nuestros hijos!- agregó Crowley quitándose sus lentes con un gesto dramático.

-¡No, mamá!- exclamó Misha angustiado, retorciéndose las manos más que nunca.- ¡Por supuesto que confiamos en ustedes! No sé por qué lo ocultamos, tal vez solo fue miedo a... al mundo, a cómo viviremos de ahora en más siendo hermanos y pareja...

-En cualquier caso- intervino Terry, respirando hondo y con el corazón a mil.- Queremos hacer dos cosas. La primera es pedirles disculpas a ambos por haber guardado este secreto, debimos ser honestos y confiar en ustedes.

-Mis niños, ¡no hay nada que perdonar!- exclamó Zira levantándose de golpe y corriendo a abrazarlos, seguido de Crowley, que hizo lo mismo y se mordió el labio para evitar llorar.

-¡Sabía que estaban enamorados, solo no estaba seguro que fuera entre ustedes! Ahora que lo sé me quedo tranquilo. ¡Estoy convencido que van a ser una pareja tan feliz como mi ángel y yo!

-Papá... ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó Misha soltando una risa mezclada con llanto que enterneció a todos.

-No te preocupes, hijo, siempre contarán con nuestro apoyo. Aunque, esperen. Terry, mencionaste dos cosas recién. ¿Cuál es la otra cosa que quieren contarnos?- preguntó Zira secándose él también una lágrima.

-Ah... bien, lo segundo es un poco más delicado... nosotros mismos nos enteramos hoy a la mañana.

-Vamos, ¡suéltalo ya!- lo instó Crowley riendo con fuerza y revolviéndole el pelo.- Acabas de contarnos que están de novios, ¿qué podría ser más delicado que eso? ¡Ni que fueras a contarnos que tendrán un hijo!- finalizó lanzando una carcajada.

-¡Jajajajajaja, sí, un hijo, claro! Jajaja... ja... ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no se ríen?- inquirió Aziraphale de repente, notando el intercambio de miradas de sus retoños y tragando saliva.- ¿Terry? ¿Misha?

-Sí... bueno, verán... el asunto es que...

-¿Terry Crowley? ¿Ustedes no están esperando un hijo... o sí?- terció Crowley con idéntica expresión aturdida que su esposo.- ¿Lo están?

-Anoche... he puesto un huevo- confesó Misha aterrado.- Solo uno. Te... Terry y yo... seremos padres.

-Oh... por... Dios.- Aziraphale trastabilló de la impresión y Crowley debió sujetarlo, aunque él mismo parecía estar a punto de flaquear.- ¿Un... un huevo? ¿Un huevito de ustedes?

-Sí, mamá- aceptó Terry cansado y con ganas de llorar.- No lo habíamos planeado, nunca pensamos que podría pasar... ¡Pero pasó! Lamento si esto los decepciona, si piensan que fuimos descuidados. Nosotros mismos todavía no lo podemos creer. Pero, nos amamos mucho, y haremos lo mejor posible para criar a este hijo, ¡pueden tener la seguridad que lo daremos todo para ser buenos padres!

-Tal y como ustedes fueron buenos padres con nosotros- agregó Misha, ya sin ocultar su llanto. Para ese momento nadie hablaba ya, solo se oían los sollozos de los jóvenes, cuyos nervios rotos no aguantaban más, y la respiración entrecortada de los padres ante semejante noticia. Finalmente, tanto Aziraphale como Crowley volvieron a abrazar con fuerza a Terry y a Misha: no dijeron nada, reemplazaron cualquier palabra que hubieran podido decir con el solaz de su presencia física, y solo eso fue suficiente para ayudarlos a tranquilizarse y recuperar el aliento. Entonces, y solo entonces, Aziraphale volvió a hablar y lo hizo con tal dulzura como solo el mejor ángel podía hacer.

-No se preocupen más. Planeado o no, ese huevito suyo será una luz en sus vidas y en la nuestra. Algún día tenía que pasar... ¿Por qué no ahora?

-¿Mami, no estás enojada?- preguntó Misha con un hipido.

-¿Cómo podría enojarme por algo tan maravilloso, querido? Nuestro primer nieto... ¡Crowley! ¡Tendremos un nieto!

-Adiós a mi juventud...

-¡Crowley!- lo regañó el ángel, ante lo cual todos rompieron a reír por los nervios. Crowley suspiró y luego agregó, seguro de lo que decía:

-No tengo la menor duda que su hijo será lo mejor que le ha pasado a esta familia desde que ustedes salieron del huevo. ¿Verdad, Aziraphale?

-¡Oh, claro que sí! Y por cierto, ¿dónde está ahora, donde lo dejaron? ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

-No, mamá, nadie lo sabe. Queríamos que ustedes fueran los primeros. En cuanto a donde está, nos aseguramos de dejarlo en un nido protegido por varios milagros, en el departamento de Terry. No estábamos seguros de traerlo por... bueno, pues, ya saben.

-¡Oh, pero esto no puede quedar así!- se quejó Zira con un mohín triste.- Quiero conocer a nuestro nieto. ¿Podrían ir a buscarlo? Por favor, ahora que sé que existe un nuevo Crowley Fell en el mundo, no puedo esperar para conocerlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi ángel. ¡Quiero sostener en mis brazos al primogénito de mi primogénito!

Terry abrazó de nuevo a su padre de forma muy sentida, y luego se limpió los restos de lágrimas secas de la cara. Intercambió un breve beso con Misha y luego desapareció, para reaparecer minutos después con un bulto ovalado en brazos, cubierto por una manta amarilla.

-Papá, mamá... les presento a nuestro hijo.

-¡Cielos, Crowley! ¡Qué hermoso es!- susurró Aziraphale, muerto de amor al acercarse y observar al nuevo integrante de la familia, seguro y cálido en brazos de su padre.


	33. Mañana gloriosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

Padres primerizos

Aziraphale: Santo cielo... ¡Qué hermoso es mi nieto! Mira esta mancha, Crowley. ¡Igual a la que tenía el huevo de Misha! 😍😍😍

Crowley: Es verdad... ¡Y mira esto, es grande y fuerte! Será una hermosa serpiente, no hay duda de eso 😍😍

Terry (sonriendo con alivio): Qué bueno que lo estén tomando con tanta naturalidad. Nosotros mismos aún estamos impactados, no sabemos qué hacer... ¡Necesitaremos su ayuda, mamá!

Aziraphale: ¡Y por supuesto que la tendrán! Vamos a ayudarlos en todo, así que no se preocupen que no estarán solos en esto 😊

Misha: Mamá, te lo agradezco por adelantado, te lo agradezco infinito, pero...

Aziraphale: ¿Mh? 😊😊

Misha: ¿Podrías darme a mi hijo un rato? Lo has estado cargando desde hace media hora... 😅

Aziraphale: ¡Ay, perdón! Es que no podía dejar de acunarlo... ¡Se siente tan agradable volver a tener un niño en la familia! 😄😅

Crowley: Ángel, ¡relájate! Tendrás tiempo de sobra para cargarlo de ahora en más. Viviremos todos juntos, así que no faltarán oportunidades.

Terry: Así es, mamá. Por lo menos hasta que nos mudemos, podrás cargarlo todo lo que quieras.

Aziraphale: ¿Mudarse? 😱😱😱

Terry: Bueno, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de pensarlo pero, ya que ahora seremos una familia, sería conveniente que vivamos los tres juntos, ¿no te parece? Mi departamento no será suficiente, pero puedo buscar otro, más grande, y...

Aziraphale: Yo pensé que volverías a casa 🥺🥺

Misha: ¡Mami, no llores! En serio que no hemos decidido nada, todo es tan reciente... ¡No te pongas mal! Claro que Terry puede regresar aquí un tiempo, después de todo, ¿dónde estaremos más cómodos y a gusto que aquí con ustedes, aprendiendo a ser buenos padres? 😌

Aziraphale: ¡Exacto! Terry, querido, entiendo que algún día quieran vivir en su propio hogar, pero no debes apurarte. Ustedes son padres primerizos, y nada menos que de un huevo. Tú mismo acabas de reconocer que necesitarán toda la ayuda posible.

Terry: Es verdad...

Aziraphale: Así que creo que lo mejor es que regreses aquí con Misha, y con nosotros, y tus otros hermanos. Somos la única familia de serpientes, ángeles y demonios, en ningún lugar aprenderán mejor a cuidar de su hijo que aquí en familia.

Terry (sonriendo): Una vez más me demuestras por qué eres el mejor ángel, mamá. ¡Eres tan sabia! No había pensado en la posibilidad de volver, pero ya que lo dices, ¡tiene mucho sentido!

Crowley: ¡Claro que lo tiene! Nadie como Aziraphale para cuidar un huevo, acomodarlo, preparar el ajuar del niño...

Misha: Tantas cosas por hacer. Incluso contarle la verdad a los demás. ¡Me pone nervioso! 😫

Aziraphale: Pobrecito, ¿te preocupa que tus hermanos reaccionen de forma exagerada al hecho de que ustedes son novios?

Misha: ¡Oh, eso ya lo saben casi todos me parece! Lo que me preocupa es cómo se tomarán lo de mi hijo, creo que será una sorpresa demasiado grande.

Aziraphale: ¿Cómo que lo saben todos? 😮😮

Misha: Bueno, es que... Terry y yo andamos siempre juntos en la universidad, y... eh... nos han visto alguna que otra vez...

Aziraphale: O sea que todos sabían que ustedes eran novios menos nosotros :)

Terry: ¡Wahh, mamá, no te enfades por eso, no fue a propósito! Nos fueron descubriendo...

Misha: ¡Mami, perdón por no contarles antes de nuestro noviazgo! No quisimos ocultarles nada. ¿Cómo podrían disculparnos?

Aziraphale: Si me das a mi nieto otro ratito para cargarlo, tenemos un trato 😊😊

Crowley: A veces me pregunto si tu tiempo como serpiente no te hizo un poco demonio también 😅

.................................................

Las tareas de una reina

Moonie: Ahh... dormí tan bien... ¡Buenos días, Luci! 😊😊

Lucifer: Buenos días, reina... Hermosa y fragante desde la mañana, como siempre 😘😘

Moonie: Tu cama es muy cómoda. Grande, mullida y tibia... ¿Y si llevamos esta a nuestra casa en vez de comprar una nueva?

Lucifer: Lo que tú quieras, mi vida, si te gusta esta llevaremos esta. ¿Quieres levantarte ya?

Moonie: No realmente... aunque tengo hambre, tendré que levantarme quiera o no 😔

Lucifer: No tienes que hacerlo. Te traeré el desayuno a la cama, así puedes seguir acostada y comer a la vez. ¿Te parece? 😊

Moonie: Gracias, querido, eres muy amable...

Lucifer: ¡No se diga más! Pediré que te traigan todas tus cosas favoritas. Hice que un demonio memorizara tus gustos bajo pena de tortura, así que puedes estar segura que disfrutarás cada bocado 😄😄

Moonie: Luci... No deberías maltratar demasiado a tus demonios criados, están haciendo lo mejor que pueden para servirte.

Lucifer: ¡Tienen que hacer más! Ya no se trata solo de mí, se trata de ti, querida. Serás mi esposa, la reina del Infierno, y más allá del amor que te profeso ellos deben respetar tu jerarquía y servirte como mereces.

Moonie: Ay... no lo sé, Luci, yo... solo tengo diecinueve años, sabes, y soy más humana que otra cosa. No tengo madera de líder, de reina. No sirvo para ordenar y exigir 😞

Lucifer: Lo sé... sé que eres demasiado buena para tratar a otros con dureza, y que mandar a las tropas infernales te pesaría. Por eso deja que yo me encargue del trato con los demonios, y tú lleva tu vida como siempre has hecho.

Moonie: ¿Y si no puedo ayudarte en tu trabajo, de qué servirá que sea reina? 😔😔

Lucifer: ¡Servirá de mucho, mi amor! Servirá para hacerme feliz, y si soy feliz puedo hacer un mejor trabajo como señor del Infierno. Desde que te conocí ya no sentí ganas de irme de juerga, de dejar todo en manos de Beelz e irme a viajar por el mundo, de tener una pareja sexual distinta cada día...

Moonie: Oh... eso es muy tierno, de cierta manera 😌😌

Lucifer: Poco a poco haremos que funcione lo nuestro. Yo me adaptaré a vivir en una casa humana, a socializar con los vecinos y la familia, y tú irás aprendiendo a tratar con los demonios cuando vengamos, a darles algunas órdenes. De eso se trata, ¿no? De hacer que ambos aprendamos del otro.

Moonie: Sí, mi amor. Te prometo que me esforzaré para ser de utilidad también aquí 😄

Lucifer: Jejeje... mejor pido ya la comida, porque si sigo oyéndote hablar me darán ganas de comerte yo a ti 😉😉

Moonie: >///////<

Lucifer: ¿Quieres miel orgánica con tus tostadas, Moonie, o mermelada de durazno?

Moonie: No... hoy quisiera probar algo más sustancioso... ¿Qué tal un revuelto de huevos con queso? 😃😃

Lucifer: 😦

Moonie: ¿Es mucho? 😥

Lucifer: ¡No pasa nada, mi reina! Si quieres cambiar de menú, hazlo... le avisaré al demonio cocinero que tiene otra receta que aprender. ¡Y será mejor que esta vez aprenda rápido o ya verá lo que es bueno! 😠😠

Moonie: Creo que tendré que ser más cuidadosa con lo que pido de ahora en más 😰

..............................................

Madrugar o no

Gabriel: Ahhh, esto de dormir no está nada mal... ¡Nada mal! Realmente necesitaba un rato fuera del mundo. ¡Lilith! ¡Buenos días, pequeña! 😄😄

Lilith: Hum... buenos días... 😴😴

Gabriel: Oh, aún tienes sueño, ¿no? Supongo que estás más acostumbrada que yo a dormir, pero, ¡debes levantarte ya!

Lilith (bostezando): ¿Por qué?

Gabriel: ¡Ya son las seis, querida! Mira, está saliendo el sol, ¿no te parece maravilloso? Es el milagro del alba, nuestra Diosa nos saluda así todas las mañanas.

Lilith: No te enojes, Gabriel, pero... ¿Qué me importa el alba? Soy un demonio, odio madrugar, y antes que digas nada la abuela lo sabe y no se ofende. ¿Para qué me despiertas tan temprano? 😤

Gabriel: Lo siento... no lo sabía. 😔

Lilith: Ay. No, espera... yo lo siento. No quise hablarte así, ¿me perdonas?

Gabriel: No pasa nada, Lil, no te disculpes. Te tomé por sorpresa, es todo... discúlpame tú a mí por hacerte madrugar en vano 😊

Lilith (despierta del todo): ¡No! No tengo nunca que hablarte de mal humor, ¡así no es como una novia debe comportarse! No quiero terminar como... bueno...

Gabriel (abrazándola): Lilith, amor mío... tranquila. Nada malo va a pasar entre nosotros porque hayas levantado el tono medio segundo, ¡relájate! 😊😊

Lilith: ¿Estás seguro? Gabriel, no quiero ser injusta contigo nunca, ni por medio segundo 😔

Gabriel: Ternura ☺☺ Dime, ¿cómo le habrías contestado a alguno de tus hermanos si te hubieran levantado a esta hora?

Lilith: Les habría tirado una sartén de hierro por la cabeza. Como mínimo.

Gabriel: Jajaja, ¿lo ves? No hiciste nada malo ahora. Solo me dejaste claro que no te gusta madrugar, no me maltrataste ni nada de eso. La próxima vez, yo recordaré que te gusta dormir hasta tarde y todo estará bien.

Lilith: Eres tan maduro 😍😍

Gabriel: Querida, nos estamos conociendo todavía, y tenemos mucho que descubrir el uno del otro. Verás que será divertido, no hay motivo para que te angusties.

Lilith: ¿En ese caso, te molesta que me acueste de nuevo?

Gabriel: Para nada. ¿A ti te molesta que te acompañe?

Lilith: ¡Pero si a ti si te gusta madrugar! 😮

Gabriel: Sí, pero más me gusta estar contigo. Puedo hacer el sacrificio de levantarme tarde si es para seguir a tu lado un rato más 😇

Lilith: 😍😍😍😍

.....................................................

Buenos días

Liam: (Bostezando) Ahh, que bien dormí... ¿Eh? ¿Y esto?

Michael (abrazado a él): Shh... no hagas ruido, David, despertarás a Liam... 😪😪

Liam: ¿Y este milagro? ¿Tú abrazándome en la mañana? 😄😄

Michael: ¿Eh? (Se despierta)

Liam: Buen día, bello durmiente 😉

Michael: 😱😱😱

Liam: ¡Jajaja, nunca pensé que tendría un despertar tan agradable! Ven aquí, démonos un beso de buenos días...

Michael: ¡¡No te confundas!! Solo... solo me quedé dormido aquí por casualidad, anoche, cuando te trajimos la cena. No pienses nada raro 😤😤

Liam: Sí, lo recuerdo... se me partía la cabeza, así que ustedes me trajeron una sopa y cenaron conmigo aquí. Son dos ternuras 😌

Michael: ¡Yo no! Solo...

David (entrando al cuarto con café): No mientas más, Micky. Estabas tan o más preocupado que yo, así que quisiste quedarte a dormir con él para cuidarlo.

Liam: Awww... 😍😍

David: De hecho, la sopa se la preparaste tú.

Michael: ¡Ya basta, deja de avergonzarme! 😫😫

Liam: ¡Micky, deja de mentir, admite que me amas! No hay nada de malo en eso...

David: Tiene razón, hermano. Ya lo hablamos anoche. Sé honesto, dile lo que sientes.

Michael: Ah... ¡Demonios! ¿Quieren que actúe como cursi? ¡Bien, lo haré! (Se arroja sobre Liam y lo besa)

David: 😶😶😶

Michael: ....y espero... que no te queden más dudas de lo que siento 😤😤

Liam: 😍😍😍

Michael: ¿¿Y tú qué me ves??

David: Has crecido tanto... ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! 😭😭

Liam: ¡David, nuestro Micky ya es un hombre! 😭😭

Michael: Ustedes me dan miedo 😰

David: Oigan, yo venía a traerles café pero ¡no es justo que me dejen afuera! También quiero mi beso de buenos días 😤

Liam: Yo te lo doy con todo placer 😚😚 Micky, ¿no te importa, verdad?

Michael: Que va... al fin y al cabo, todavía es David quién me importa más. Quiero verlo feliz, así que trátalo bien o la próxima sopa que te haga te enviará directo al Infierno 😠

Liam: ¡Es tan tierno cuando me amenaza! 😆😆

David: ¡Completamente de acuerdo! 😆😆

Michael: Juro que si no los amara los mataría 😑

.................................................

La casa de la serpiente

Neil: Me pregunto cómo habrá ido la cena entre Terry, Misha, papá y mamá... 🤔🤔

Crepa: ¿Mh?

Neil: ¿No te da curiosidad, princesa? Parecía algo serio, y conociendo a Terry, me pregunto si no pensaban contarle la verdad... ya sabes, que están saliendo.

Crepa: Es probable.

Neil: ¡Me dan ganas de ir a echar un vistazo para saber! ¿Crees que me tratarán de chismoso si lo hago? 😄

Crepa: ¿Eh?

Neil: ¡Princesa, no me estás escuchando! ¿Por qué le prestas más atención a tu celular que a mí? 😭😭

Crepa: Lo siento... estaba tratando de crear una cuenta en Wizarding World, pero me dice que ya tengo una en Pottermore. Y no recuerdo la contraseña 😔😔

Neil: Bueno, pide una contraseña nueva, Crepita, no es tan difícil. Mira, yo te ayudo.

Crepa: ¿Tú tienes tu cuenta todavía, hermano? 😮

Neil: Por supuesto. Soy Slytherin, pero eso no es ninguna sorpresa, ¿o sí? 😄😄

Crepa: Qué bueno saber que aún compartimos esos gustos. Somos el uno para el otro 😇😇

Neil: Apuesto a que mi princesa es una hermosa Hufflepuff, por su bondad y dulzura 😍😍

Crepa: Sí, bueno... respecto a eso...

Neil: Ahora copias el número de seguridad que te enviaron , y... ¡Listo! Tu cuenta renovada de... ¿eh? ¿Crepa Crowley... Slytherin? ¿¿Eres una Slytherin?? 😲😲😲

Crepa: Sí >___<

Neil: ¿Pero, cómo? ¡Es imposible! Eres el ser más bueno y adorable del planeta, eres lo último que uno se esperaría encontrar en la casa de la serpiente! 😲😲

Crepa: Hice mi cuenta cuando era una niña. Sabía que papá y tú eran Slytherin, y yo los admiraba, y quería estar con ustedes, así que... para ser sincera... manipulé el cuestionario de Pottermore para que me enviara a esa casa también 😔

Neil: 😶😶😶

Crepa: ¿Suena infantil, verdad? Bueno, ¡lo es! Solo tenía ocho años, quería estar en la misma casa que mi hermanito mayor y mi papá. No me juzgues por ser una tramposa 😭😭

Neil: No te juzgo... ¡Te amo todavía más por eso, Crepita! 😍😍😍😍

Crepa: ¿Eh? 😮

Neil: ¡Ven aquí y deja que te dé un beso! Mi princesa serpiente, mi amor. ¡Ojalá hubiera sabido antes esto! Habría comprado por internet trajes de Slytherin, para vernos a juego e ir a convenciones...

Crepa: Todavía podemos hacer eso, ¿o no? Me encantaría ser una bruja guapa con mi hermoso hechicero al lado 😌

Neil: Iré por la tarjeta de crédito muggle para comprar esos disfraces 😃😃

Crepa: Espera, ¿podríamos desayunar algo antes? 😅

Neil: ¡Ay, lo había olvidado! Dame un segundo y enseguida vuelvo con el café. ¡No vayas a hacer el test para elegir varita sin mí, eh! 😄😄

....................................................

Búsqueda matutina

Muerte: ¡Buenos días, gente!

Guerra (dormida en el sillón): Agh... ¿Días? ¿Ya es de día? (Bosteza)

Hambre (durmiendo en el piso): Shh... ¡No hablen tan alto, maldita sea! Todavía... tengo sueño... 😪😪

Muerte: Eso les pasa por hacer ese concurso de beber cerveza anoche 😒

Guerra: Bueno, ¿y tú qué? ¿Acaso eres nuestra madre para regañarnos? 😤😤

Muerte: ¡Qué descortés! Encima que vengo a avisarles que hice el desayuno para todos... 🥺🥺

Hambre: Yo te lo agradezco, pero paso...

Guerra: ¿Comida? Hubieras empezado por ahí. ¡Enseguida me levanto! 😄😄

Muerte: Solo falta avisarles a Polución y Nina Luna. ¿Dónde están? Preparé huevos podridos, los favoritos de Po...

Guerra: 😳😳😳

Muerte: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara de repente? 😮

Guerra: ¿¿Polución y Nina no están?? ¡¡Diablos!!

Hambre: ¡Shhhhh, quiero dormir...!

Guerra: ¡¡Nada de dormir, ayúdame a buscarlas!! No podemos correr riesgos, ¡quien sabe a dónde han ido mientras nosotros estábamos borrachos! No quiero ni pensarlo 😫

Muerte: Oye, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? Polución no le haría nada malo a Nina, la respeta demasiado.

Guerra: No está de más asegurarse. ¿Quieres pelearte con Crowley y Aziraphale si algo le pasa a su hija?

Muerte: ¡Iré a ver a su habitación enseguida! 😫😫

Guerra: ¡OYE, POLUCIÓN! ¡Sé que estás enamorada pero quita tus manos de esa chica, que es menor! 😫

Hambre: ¡Su madre te matará si le tocas unas pluma!

Muerte: ¡Todavía tienes mucho por qué vivir, amiga! 😭😭

Polución: ¿Se puede saber por qué entran a mi maldita habitación gritando como salvajes? ¿Qué demonios les pasa? 😠😠😠

Hambre: ¿Eh? ¿Y Nina? 😮

Polución: ¡No está aquí, idiota! ¿Por qué creen que estaría en mi habitación a esta hora? 😠

Guerra: Bueno... ehh, todos podemos confundirnos, ¿verdad? 😅

Muerte: ¡Guerra tiene la culpa, ella creyó que tú estarías corrompiendo a tu amiga híbrida!

Guerra: ¿Yooo? ¿Cómo me acusas de acusar a mi amiga? ¡Qué insolencia! 😤😤

Hambre: Pero es verdad, tú creías que...

Guerra: ¡¡Qué insolentes son los dos, de verdad estoy muy ofendida ahora mismo por semejantes calumnias!!

Polución: ... váyanse de una vez de mi cuarto, por favor 😑😑

Nina (en el jardín): Hola, ¿mamá? Sí, todo está bien, fue una reunión muy alegre. ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Polución y los demás fueron muy amables, no hubo el menor problema. Sí, son gente muy responsable aunque no lo parezca 😊😊

......................................................

Milagros sanadores

Adam: Buenos días, tía Beelz 😊

Beelzebub: Buenos días, Adam. ¡Qué raro verte tan temprano por aquí! ¿El idiota de tu padre hizo algo otra vez?

Adam: No, quedate tranquila. Vine a buscarlo para conversar nada más. ¿Está?

Beelzebub: Está, pero encerrado en su cuarto con tu prima Mooninite. Haciendo pequeños anticristos 😏😏

Adam: ¡Tía!

Beelzebub: Bueeeno, están desayunando 😅 Qué poco sentido del humor que tienes, muchacho. ¿Quieres que le avise que estás aquí?

Adam: Sí... me da pena interrumpirlo, pero necesito hablar con él y más tarde no podré venir.

Beelzebub: Bien. Ahora mismo lo...

Lucifer (saliendo semi desnudo del cuarto): ¿Me pareció oír la voz de Adam? ¡Sí! ¡Querido hijo, bienvenido a casa! 😄😄

Adam: 😦😦

Beelzebub: En momentos como este entiendo por qué elegiste quedarte en la Tierra con los Young 😐

Adam: ¿Es necesario que atiendas a la gente con esas pintas?

Lucifer: Pero tú no eres cualquier gente, ¡eres de la familia!

Adam: Y por eso mismo no quiero verte en calzones 😠

Lucifer: Bueno, ya, me visto... (se cambia con un milagro) ¿Mejor? Bien. Ahora dime, ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?

Adam: Ya desayuné en casa. Y empiezo a pensar que no debí venir tan temprano. No quería interrumpirlos...

Lucifer: Chico, tranquilo, no estábamos haciendo nada malo. ¡Lo juro! Solo comíamos.

Adam: Está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada en realidad. Ustedes son grandes, están juntos porque quieren, y si tienen relaciones sexuales o no no es de mi incumbencia. Es solo que, a veces, aún se me hace raro pensar que lo suyo va en serio.

Beelzebub: ¡Y no eres el único! Medio Infierno se pregunta cómo hizo éste para conquistar a una chica tan buena.

Lucifer: ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Más respeto! 😤😤

Adam: Ya. Perdón. Solo venía a hablar contigo, pero espera, antes saludaré a Moonie. Prima, ¿estás vestida?

Moonie (desde el baño): Blergh... 🤮🤮🤮

Adam: ¿Moonie, te sientes bien? ¡Ey, papá! ¡Ven rápido!

Moonie: ¡No pasa nada, no... ugh...!

Lucifer: ¡¡Moonie!! Mi reina adorada, ¿qué te pasa? 😱😱

Moonie: De verdad, no es nada... solo comí demasiados huevos revueltos 😣

Lucifer: ¿Estaban feos? ¡Porque mataré al cocinero si te dio algo en mal estado por error! 😠😠

Adam: Papá, no grites así, ayúdala a volver a la cama.

Moonie: No son los huevos. Ayer cuando fui a dejar a Nina a casa de los jinetes también vomité... ¡Debo estar enferma! 😩

Lucifer: Pero eso es imposible. Los inmortales no enfermamos 😥

Moonie: 😥😥

Adam: Moonie, en serio, no te asustes... a ver... ¿Me das permiso para revisarte con un milagro? Solo tardaré unos segundos y sabré si hay algún problema.

Moonie: ¿Puedes hacer eso? 😮

Adam: Pensé que sería útil aprender sobre milagros sanadores y eso hice. Así que no te preocupes, prima, dame un minuto y sabré si tienes algo.

Lucifer: Seguramente no es nada, amor mío. Eres un ángel fuerte. Debe ser solo el estrés por nuestra futura boda 😘

Beelzebub: O por saber que tendrá que aguantarte toda la eternidad como marido 😊

................................................

Lo que los demonios quieren

Raven: Buenos días, preciosa 😘😘😘

Sammy: Buenos días... ¡Oh! 😲

Raven: ¿Qué pasa?

Sammy: ¡Querida, ponte algo de ropa! 😫😫

Raven: ¿Ehh...? Pero si tengo ropa. ¿Los interiores no son ropa?

Sammy: Bueno, sí, pero...

Raven: Además, ya hemos dormido juntas. ¿Por qué te avergüenzas ahora, linda?

Sammy: Perdón... debes pensar que soy una vieja mojigata. Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero no...

Raven: ¡Sammy, tranquila! No eres ni vieja, ni mojigata... eres solo una hermosa mujer humana un poco tímida. ¡Y me encanta que seas así! 😘

Sammy: Tengo mucha suerte en que una demonio como tú se haya fijado en alguien como yo. ¿No deberías sentirte atraída por alguien más... no sé, con más personalidad? 😔

Raven: 😂😂😂😂😂

Sammy: ¿Qué, por qué te ríes?

Raven: Nena... mi papá se enamoró de mi mamá, que es un ángel. Mi hermana Lilith está saliendo con un viejo, oh no te puedo decir su nombre aún, pero es un ángel MUY importante. Mi hermano Neil está loquito por Crepa, que es la bondad hecha persona...

Sammy: ¿¿Ehh?? ¿¿Neil y Crepa también?? 😲😲

Raven: Ah, cierto que eso todavía no lo sabías. ¡Bueno, da igual, linda! Mi punto es que no por ser demonios solo nos sentimos atraídos por otros demonios. Puede darse cualquier combinación en cuanto a parejas, ¿sabes por qué? Porque el amor no se maneja por reglas.

Sammy: Es decir que pueden amar a quien quieran, que sus sentimientos no se ven limitados por su raza, ¿no?

Raven: Exacto. No te miento, en el pasado no era así. Los ángeles y los demonios eran enemigos acérrimos. Pero desde que mamá y papá terminaron con eso, entramos en una era de paz y cada quien ama y deja amar con libertad. Los ángeles admiten que pueden amar de forma física, los demonios admitimos que podemos amar con ternura. Es el verdadero legado de mi abuela: ser libres de vivir la vida como mejor nos parezca y con quienes mejor nos parezca.

Sammy: Cielos, Raven, estoy algo abrumada... ¡Brr, hasta tuve un escalofrío! 😫

Raven: Deja que te abrace entonces, así te sientes contenida, mi vida. ¡Refúgiate en mi pecho, que alcanza de sobra para ti! 😄😄

Sammy: Ya lo creo que alcanza >//////<

Raven: Traviesa 😉

Sammy: A lo mejor yo también tengo de demonio, ¿no crees? 😅

Raven: ¡Ey, sería genial! Así tendremos hijitos demonios geniales e inteligentes cuando llegue la hora 😊😊

..................................................

Liam: Jejeje... ustedes son dos chicos encantadores, me encantaría que pasemos todo el día en la cama, pero... 😄

Michael: "¿Pero?" ¿Dijiste "pero"? 😠😠

Liam: ¡Pero tengo que levantarme, tesoro! Tengo que darme una ducha, cambiarme de ropa...

David: ¿Puedo ir contigo? 😌

Liam: Por supuesto 😏😏

Michael: ¡Oigan! ¿Y yo? ¿Me dejan afuera?

David: Alguien tiene que lavar los platos, hermano. No te preocupes, la próxima vez puedes ducharte tú con él 😊

Michael: ¡No se preocupen, vayan tranquilos! Al cabo que ni me gusta ducharme con alguien, invade mi espacio personal 😤😤

Liam: Querido...

David: Déjalo, ya sabes como es. Se le pasará.

Michael (viéndolos irse): ¡Cómo se atreven! Dejarme a mí afuera. Ya verán, la próxima vez que quieran algo conmigo no estaré disponible, no señor, soy un demonio con dignidad, no me venderé tan fácil a...

Celular de Liam: It's a beautiful day, the sky falls and you feel like... 🎶

Michael: Diablos, que música tan aburrida. ¡Deja de sonar, maldita sea!

Celular: It's a beautiful day, don't let it get away 🎶

Michael: Bueno, ¡no me quedaré aquí sentado escuchando ese ringtone viejo! ¡Hola! ¿Quién es?

???: ¿Hola? ¿No es el celular de Liam? 😮

Michael: Sí, pero está ocupado. ¿Quién le habla?

???: ¿Puedes decirle a Liam que le habla Valeria, por favor? Es importante.

Michael: ¿Valeria? 😑😑😑

Valería: Sí, Valeria... Liam quedó en llamarme ayer y no lo hizo, ¿dónde está? Lo necesito mucho...

Michael: ¡¡Ahhh, desgraciado, tienes una amante!! (Abre la puerta del baño de un portazo) ¡¡Liam!! ¡¡Da la cara!! 😠😠😠

Liam: ¿Pero qué...? 😨😨

Michael (arrojando el celular a la ducha): ¡¡Te llamó una tal Valeria!! ¿Cómo es eso que te necesita? ¿Crees que puedes engañarnos a David y a mí con una mujer? ¡¡Desgraciado!! 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

David: 😶😶😶

Liam: ...... Mi hermana se llama Valeria.

Michael: 😳😳😳

Liam: Y olvidé llamarla anoche como quedamos porque estaba enfermo. ¿Recuerdas?

Michael: 😰😰😰

David: Es cierto, yo hablé con ella el otro día... Liam le va a prestar algo de dinero porque se quedó sin trabajo.

Michael: 😱😱😱

Liam: Sabes, me agrada que seas impulsivo y hasta encuentro tierno cuando te enojas, pero necesitas un límite. Ese celular lo pagarás tú, para empezar.

Michael: ¡¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!! ¡Por supuesto que lo pagaré, te lo prometo! 😫

Liam: Y no habrá nada de duchas compartidas hasta que aprendas a portarte como un hombre adulto y no como un niño salvaje 😒

Michael: 😭😭😭😭

.................................................

Malos tercios

Nina Luna: Señor Muerte, el desayuno está delicioso, lo felicito... ¡Es un gran cocinero! 😊

Muerte: Nena, no sabes lo bien que me hace oír un elogio para variar... ¡Muchas gracias! 😭

Guerra: Oye, ¡yo siempre te elogio cuando traes almas frescas al Infierno!

Muerte: Ése es mi trabajo, pero aquí en casa, ¿alguna vez me han ayudado en algo? No, todos dan por sentado que la Muerte lo hará.

Guerra: Ahí vamos otra vez... 🙄

Muerte: Muerte les dará de comer, lavará su ropa, ordenará sus desastres, ¡quiero ver que hacen el día que no esté! 😤

Hambre: Siempre estarás, eres inmortal, ¿recuerdas?

Muerte: ¡Me mudaré y los dejaré solos para ver si así aprenden a valorarme! 😠😠

Polución: Bueno, ya, ¡todos los días lo mismo! ¿Qué no pueden comportarse delante de las visitas?

Nina Luna: No te preocupes, Polución, no me molesta... ¡Me recuerda mucho a mi casa! Ya sabes, con nueve hermanos he visto escenas mucho peores que esta a la mesa 😄😄

Guerra: Qué chica tan adorable... entiendo por qué la elegiste, amiga 😉

Nina Luna: ¿Qué cosa?

Polución: ¡Nada! No dijo nada, Nina... Oye, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa después de desayunar?

Nina Luna: Si eres tan amable. Noté a mamá algo nerviosa cuando la llamé esta mañana, quiero ir rápido para ver si le pasó algo.

Polución: Eres una buena hija, Nina. Crowley y Aziraphale deben estar orgullosos de ti 🥰🥰

Nina Luna: Eso creo 😌

Polución: ¡Seguro lo están! ¿Cómo podría ser de otra forma? Eres una joven estudiosa, educada, gentil, y... tan angelical... y bella...

Nina Luna: o/////o

Polución: En esta casa nunca entró una persona tan increíble como tú 😌😌😌

Nina Luna: 😍😍

Guerra: Oigan, ¿no sienten que estamos de más? 😶

Hambre: Sep... ¿Nos vamos?

Muerte: Será lo mejor.

Guerra: Bien, las dejaremos solas para que...

Muerte: Antes de irnos deja ese pan relleno sobre la mesa. Que luego tu habitación apesta a comida guardada en el armario :)

Guerra: Mierda 😑😑


	34. El segundo anticristo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam descubre la causa de los malestares de Moonie.

Adam se quedó en silencio. En un absoluto silencio que pareció durar una eternidad.

Moonie se había recostado otra vez en la cama para que él la revisara, en tanto Lucifer y Beelzebub tomaban asiento en un sofá negro a su lado. El procedimiento para saber si su prima padecía algún mal era tan simple como apuntarle con las manos y "escanear" su cuerpo en busca de anomalías; dado que Moonie había vomitado varias veces los últimos días, esperaba encontrarse con algún problema en el estómago, algo común en los humanos. Si bien Moonie no lo era, quizás llevaba tanto tiempo pasando por tal que su cuerpo se habían adaptado a las funciones humanas. Una prueba de eso, pensaba, era el hecho de que Moonie y sus hermanos comieran alimentos, algo innecesario para su raza.

-Si pueden comer, beber y dormir como cualquier mortal, ¿por qué no enfermarse del estómago o de otra cosa?- sostuvo.- No lo veo tan descabellado.

-¡Tienes razón! No había pensado en esa posibilidad...

-Anda, recuéstate tranquila y enseguida lo comprobaré, prima. No te preocupes. Un dolor de estómago no es nada grave en realidad.

-Eso no es un dolor estomacal- musitó después de revisarla, mirando con ojos desorbitados tanto a su prima, a su padre Lucifer y su tía Beelzebub. Esta última fue la primera en notar lo extraño del joven anticristo, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido y sido reemplazada por una mueca atónita. Enseguida le preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo, Adam?

-¿Eh?- Recién ahí Lucifer vió la expresión de su hijo y él mismo se ensombreció, presintiendo algo terrible.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene Moonie?

-Papá...

-¡Habla, hijo! ¿Qué notaste al revisar a mi reina? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Está enferma? ¡Dímelo pronto, por favor!

-¿Estoy enferma de verdad?- preguntó a su vez Moonie con un claro tono angustiado. Adam negó con fuerza.

-¡No, no! Enferma, no estás... tu cuerpo humano rebosa de salud.

-¿Y entonces, chico? ¿Por qué la cara larga? ¡No nos asustes!

Adam era ahora tan alto como su padre. Lucifer se había parado junto a él presa de nervios, y pudo ver que sus ojos arcoiris, lo mismo que sus elegantes facciones, estaban contraídas por la preocupación por su novia. Adam no fue capaz de guardar silencio demasiado, por lo que respiró hondo y declaró:

-Mooninite no está enferma. Está embarazada.

-¿Qué?

-Está embarazada, papá. Moonie está esperando un hijo.

El silencio después de aquella declaración fue todavía mayor, y todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros sin entender. Lucifer observó despacio a su hermosa novia, se acercó a ella también despacio y se sentó en la cama a su lado. Moonie, temblando, se tocó la panza. El señor del Infierno llevó su propia mano hacia la de ella, y ambos cerraron los ojos para sentir con más intensidad el momento.

Un delgado hilo de vida parecía reposar bajo sus manos unidas, más precisamente en el vientre de Mooninite. Lucifer abrió los ojos y sonrió, y la joven, con el corazón palpitante, lo imitó. Se sonrieron como tórtolos por espacio de varios segundos, y luego Lucifer miró a su hijo, y a su hermana, y por último rompió a reír.

-¡Es cierto... mi reina lleva un hijo en su vientre! ¡Acabo de sentir su pequeña fuerza espiritual... tendré un hijo, Adam! ¡Beelz! ¡Voy a ser papá otra vez!

-¡Diablos!- exclamó Beelz tan sorprendida como era posible, pero con una tenue sonrisa propia en el rostro.- Supongo que debería felicitarte, ¿no? Y a ti, Moonie...

-¡Adam Young! ¡Hijo mío, vas a tener un hermano! ¿No estás feliz?- interpeló Lucifer riendo a mandíbula batiente, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la confundida joven, que todavía no había pronunciado palabra pero no dejaba de mirarse la panza y de sonreír.

-No puedo creer que vaya a ser madre... ¡Oh, Luci, no me sueltes, por favor! ¡No puedo soportar tanta felicidad!

-¿En serio? ¿Mi reina, te hace feliz que vayamos a tener un hijo juntos?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No pensaba que con solo una vez podría pasar, pero...! ¡Pero sigue siendo un hijo nuestro, y yo...! ¡Te amo mucho, Lucifer, amo la idea de formar una familia nueva contigo!

Adam llevaba rato en silencio, pero no porque la noticia le hubiera desagradado: simplemente no quería arruinar el momento privado de su padre y Moonie, que se habían dejado caer sobre las almohadas para seguir riendo y murmurar cosas sin sentido. Estuvo a punto de hacerle una seña a su tía Beelz para que se retiraran del cuarto, pero Lucifer lo impidió.

-¿A dónde van?

-Bueno, papá... Moonie y tú querrán celebrar esta noticia a solas, como toda pareja, ¿no?

-¡Nada de eso! Tú eres mi primogénito, y Beelz es mi hermanita adorada. ¡Vengan, quiero abrazarlos a ustedes también! ¡Quiero compartir la felicidad que siento en este momento con TODA mi familia!

-Voy a ser mamá- susurró Moonie llorando de felicidad, mientras su novio, cuñada y primo la rodeaban en un abrazo protector tan fuerte como era posible.- ¡Voy a ser mamá!

-¡Felicidades, prima Moonie! Que Dios bendiga a tu hijo, que le de mucha salud y alegrías en la vida... ¡Y, papá, esta vez no arruines las cosas queriendo convertirlo en un segundo anticristo!

-No prometo nada- contestó Lucifer burlón.

-¡Papá!

-¡Querido, no!

-¡Es broma, sonsos! No voy a destruir el mundo, al contrario, viviré en él con mi dulce esposa y mi pequeño pedacito de alegría. ¡Es lo que más quiero hacer en la vida!

-Te perdono lo cursi porque estoy feliz de que al fin hayas hecho algo bien- intervino Beelz lloriqueando.- ¡Hasta que por fin sentarás cabeza, hermano!

-Hay mucho que hacer ahora, mi reina, mil cosas por preparar, a ver, lo primero sería... eh, espera un minuto... Adam, ¿puedes saber si es niño o niña?

-Es niña- aseguró Adam.- Pude verlo con claridad.

-¡Una niña! ¿Oíste eso, Moonie? ¡Tendremos una hija!

-¡Alabada sea nuestra hijita, Luci! ¡Cielos... mamá Zira y papá Crowley se volverán locos de contentos cuando sepan que los haremos abuelos!

-Si sobrevivo a la paliza que me dará Aziraphale, ¡te prometo que organizaré la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos para celebrar la llegada de nuestra hija, mi reina!- exclamó Lucifer volviendo a reír a carcajadas.


	35. A punto de la reunión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de ocho diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

Huevito

Misha: Pronto volverán nuestros hermanos. Todos ellos, quizás con sus parejas... Ahhh, ¿cómo les explicaremos lo de nuestro huevo? 😫😫

Terry: Mi amor, tranquilo, no dejan de ser nuestra familia... ¡No puede ser tan difícil! Para empezar, la mayoría ya saben que somos novios. Tener la confirmación no cambiará mucho la forma en que nos vean.

Aziraphale: Y en cuanto al niño, querido, ¡no tienes por qué tener miedo! Lo adorarán, como Crowley y yo lo adoramos. ¡Si es que es la cosita más linda del mundo entero! 😆😆

Misha: Gracias, mamá... Por los ánimos, y por decir que mi hijo es lindo 😊

Crowley: Mi ángel solo dice la verdad. ¡Huevito es hermoso!

Terry: Papá, no se llama "huevito"... 😅

Crowley: Ya sé, ¿qué te crees? Pero como todavía no tiene nombre, le voy a decir Huevito.

Terry (guiñando un ojo a Misha): Debe tener un nombre tan lindo como el tuyo, Mish 😘

Misha: ¡Ay, muchas gracias, querido! 😆😆

Crowley: ¿Puedo sugerir un nombre apropiado para mi primer nieto? 😄

Terry: No, no le pondremos Crowley Jr. 😊

Crowley: Auch 😥

Aziraphale: Hay tiempo para pensar en eso. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no vamos a tu cuarto, Misha? Vamos a pensar donde poner el nido, hay muchos puntos importantes que debes saber sobre el cuidado de un huevo y quizás mi experiencia te sirva de algo.

Misha: ¡Oh, sí! Muchas gracias, mamá. No quiero meter la pata con nada, agradeceré cualquier consejo o ayuda que puedas darme 😌

Aziraphale: Será un placer. Crowley, mientras tanto, ¿por qué no ayudas a Terry a traer sus cosas de vuelta? Cuanto antes mejor.

Terry: En realidad mamá, prefiero esperar a que la familia sepa sobre esto antes de empezar a mudarme. No es que esté nervioso, pero... bueno...

Misha (abrazándolo): Relájate, querido. No tienes que ser fuerte siempre, si quieres mostrar tu lado vulnerable puedes hacerlo. Estás conmigo 😊😊

Terry: Eres un ángel, ¿lo sabías? Te amo.

Misha: Y yo te amo a ti 😇😇

Aziraphale: Bien, si la mudanza queda para más tarde, Crowley y tú pueden ir preparando la sala, Terry. Será mejor si contamos la verdad a todos al mismo tiempo, así que vean que haya asientos suficientes, ¿sí?

Misha: ¿Vendrán todos? Quiero decir, a lo mejor están ocupados con sus propios asuntos y no regresan hasta más tarde...

Crowley: Les envié mensajes diciéndoles que Zira había preparado sus crepas especiales tamaño jumbo 😊

Terry: Estarán aquí en cinco minutos entonces 😄😅

.....................................................

Explicaciones necesarias

Michael: ¿Qué mamá Zira ha preparado sus famosas crepas gigantes? ¡¡David!! ¡¡Muévete, tenemos que irnos!! 😆😆

Liam: ¿No acaban de desayunar? 😶

David: ¡Es diferente! Las crepas de mamá son cosa de otro mundo, siempre tenemos espacio para algunas 😋

Liam: Ya... bueno, vayan tranquilos y hablamos más tarde. Los quiero 😊

Michael: ¿A mí también? 🥺🥺

Liam: A ti también, revoltoso. No te preocupes, no voy a dejar de quererte tan fácil 😊

David: Sabes... me encantaría que vinieras con nosotros a casa, me gustaría mucho. Así podrías probar las crepas de mamá Zira 😔

Liam: Tranquilo, corazón. Estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de nuestra relación, a dar la cara ante sus padres pero, ¿no crees que sería bueno planearlo un poco antes? Sería demasiada sorpresa que apareciera ahora en su casa, como si nada, cuando para tus papás soy solo su profesor.

Michael: Cierto...

Liam: Además. ¿No creen que les sorprenderá un poquito saber que ustedes están en pareja? Ya saben...

David: Eh... bueno... 😰

Liam: Ya les he dicho que no los juzgo, y lo sostengo, pero sus padres probablemente se llevarán la sorpresa de su vida cuando sepan que dos de sus hijos se aman.

Michael: ¿Solo dos?

Liam: ¿Cómo? 😮

Michael: Mira, Liam... A ver... cómo te lo explico...

David: Querido, escucha. Te aseguro que, de todas las noticias que puedan recibir mis padres hoy, el que yo y Michael seamos pareja será la menor de todas.

Liam: ¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que... tus padres sospechan... o lo saben? 😲😲

David: Lo de Micky y yo, no, pero bueno... (Respira hondo) Tal vez antes de explicarles a ellos debamos explicarte a ti algunas cosas, Li. Pero no ahora, debemos ir a casa.

Liam: No entiendo. Estoy confundido 😫

David: ¡Por favor, no te pongas mal! (Lo abraza y hace señas a Michael) Ven tú también, vamos, ¡abrázalo!

Michael: ¡No me lo pidas dos veces! 😊

Liam: Chicos... 😌

David: Te prometo que hoy terminaremos con los secretos de una vez, te doy mi palabra. Vendremos más tarde y te contaremos todo. No quiero que estés confundido, y no quiero que pases angustia por nosotros.

Michael: Pero eso sí, ¡tendrás que estar preparado! Una vez que sepas la verdad de nuestra familia, puede que no vuelvas a ser el mismo hombre. ¿Estás preparado?

Liam: ¿Por ustedes? Por supuesto...

Michael y David: 😍😍😍

...............................................

Preguntas de Neil y Crepa

Crepa: ¡Papá, mamá! ¡Ya volvimos! 😊

Aziraphale: ¿Crepa? ¡Oh, llegaron muy temprano! 😥

Neil: ¿... Eso es malo?

Aziraphale: No, querido, es solo que... bueno, no importa. ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?

Crepa: Muy bien, mami. El estofado me salió estupendo, Neil repitió dos veces. Vimos una película, conversamos mucho... ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes con la cena?

Neil: ¿Papá y Terry se mataron el uno al otro? 😃

Aziraphale: ¡Qué dices, Neil! No pasó nada de eso... tuvimos una cena maravillosa.

Neil: Espera, ahora me cuentas, mamá. Quiero ir al baño antes.

Crowley: ¡¡No subas esa escalera!! 😠😠

Neil: ¡Pero qué...! 😲

Crowley: Lo siento, hijo. Ve al baño del piso de abajo. No puedes subir.

Neil: ¿Por qué?

Crowley: ¡Porque yo lo digo! Y como soy tu padre tienes que hacerme caso.

Neil: Sí, claro. ¿Ya, por qué no puedo subir? ¿Seguro que anoche no pasó nada raro entre tú y Terry? ¿Perdió el control otra vez y está arriba en forma de ángel?

Crepa: ¿Mi hermano se descorporizó? 🥺🥺

Aziraphale: ¡Hijita, no! Mira, para que ambos se queden tranquilos, les diré que la cena salió muy bien. Terry y Misha están arriba, pero no es por nada malo. Bajarán más tarde, cuando todos estemos reunidos.

Neil: ¿Reunión familiar de improviso? Oh, oh... 😥

Aziraphale: En serio, no es nada malo, queridos. Es solo que ellos prefieren hablar con todos sus hermanos al mismo tiempo, para darles una noticia...

Crepa: ¿Mami, ellos... les dijeron la verdad sobre su relación?

Aziraphale: Sí. Y está muy bien. Crowley y yo los apoyamos, por supuesto.

Crowley: Quédate tranquila, princesa, que no tenemos rencor alguno por habernos enterado al último. Con que ellos sean felices nos alcanza 😊

Neil: Entonces, si ya saben eso, ¿qué más nos queda por saber a todos? 🤨

...........................................

Moderación

Gabriel: ¡Lilith, querida! ¿Te llevo a casa? 😊

Lilith: Me encantaría, pero creo que no es buena idea, Gab. Papá y mamá empezarán a hacer preguntas...

Gabriel: ¿Eso te molesta?

Lilith: No realmente, pero quiero evitar peleas innecesarias. Ya sabes, no puedo solo llegar contigo y decirles "ey, ¿adivinen qué? El tío Gabriel y yo estamos saliendo!"

Gabriel: Santo Cielo, eso sería terrible 😰😰

Lilith: Papá Crowley te mataría. Lo mejor será que vaya dándole indicios de a poco, no sé como, pero pensaré en algo para que la noticia no los tome tan de sorpresa.

Gabriel: Eso es muy sensato, querida. Yo también haré mi parte. Voy a mostrar mi mejor cara a Aziraphale y a Crowley, les demostraré que he cambiado y soy un mejor ángel. Así, cuando llegue el momento no les parecerá mal que salga con su hija 😊

Lilith: Pediré ayuda a Raven. Seguro que a ella se le ocurre algo útil.

Gabriel: ¿La señorita Raven lo sabe? 😲

Lilith: ¿Cómo podría no saberlo? Es mi gemela, nuestras mentes están conectadas.

Gabriel: De acuerdo, querida, confío en ella si tú lo haces. Ahora permíteme despedirme de ti, ya que no podré llevarte a casa.

Lilith: Oh... Claro 😏😏

Gabriel: Te amo, Lilith... 😚😚

Lilith: ¡Gabriel! 😍😍

Gabriel: ¿Quieres más besos, mi dulce demonio? 😚

Miguel: ¿No te da vergüenza? Besando a tu sobrina de ese modo indecente... 😒

Gabriel: 😱😱😱

Lilith: ¿Por qué esta señora entra a tu casa sin permiso, Gabriel?😫😫

Miguel: Porque soy el arcángel Miguel y éste de aquí debería estar en el trabajo hace más de media hora, niña. Tú, ¡suelta de una vez a esta chica y mueve tu trasero a la oficina, pervertido! 😠

Gabriel: ¡Haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor no nos delates! ¡Me matarán! 😭😭

Miguel: Sí, sí, ve yendo y ya veré que hacer. ¡Y tú, jovencita! Estamos en el Cielo, ¡un poco de moderación! 😤

Lilith: No eres mi madre, así que no tengo por qué rendirte cuentas 😤😤

Miguel: Soy quien puede decirle a tu madre lo que has estado haciendo :)

Lilith: 😰😰

Miguel: ¿No estabas volviendo a tu casa de todas formas? ☺

....................................................

Camino a casa

Lucifer: 😍😍😍😍

Moonie: Querido, ¿pasa algo que me miras tanto? 😅

Lucifer: ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Estás embarazada de nuestra hija, mi reina! En esa pancita hay una bebé... ¡Ahhhh, me va a dar algo! 😆😆😆

Moonie: ¡Querido, las manos en el volante, las manos en el volante! 😱😱

Adam: Bueno, ¡se acabó! Te advertí que si no te comportabas no te dejaría conducir. ¡Muévete! 😠😠

Lucifer: ¿Qué? ¡No, por favor, no seas así! ¡Quiero ser yo el que lleve a mi prometida a su casa! 😭

Adam: Lo hubieras pensado antes de portarte como un niño. Vamos, pásate al asiento de atrás.

Lucifer: Moonie, mi amor... ¿No te hiciste daño, verdad? 😥

Moonie: Tranquilo, estoy perfecta. Adam... oye, primo, ¡no seas tan duro con Luci! Entiende que está emocionado... la idea de ser padre nuevamente lo tiene loco. ¿Verdad, querido? 😊

Lucifer: ¡Claro que sí! Saben, muchas veces me he arrepentido de no estar presente en la vida de Adam mientras creció. Ahora tengo otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien y quiero aprovecharla.

Adam: Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Puedes hacer algo mejor como padre. No lo arruines esta vez, no uses a mi hermana para pergeñar planes malvados o algo por el estilo. Dale la infancia normal y bonita que se merece, ¿puede ser?

Lucifer (serio): Te doy mi palabra, hijo, tu hermana será la niña más feliz de todo el mundo.

Moonie: Así me gusta... que se lleven muy bien. Adam, gracias por acompañarnos a casa. ¿Quieres quedarte?

Adam: No creo que sea prudente, Moonie. Es una noticia demasiado importante, deberían estar solo tú, papá, Aziraphale y Crowley.

Moonie: No me importaría que te quedaras, eres parte de nuestra familia. Además fuiste tú quien descubrió que estaba embarazada, de modo que creo que hablo por los dos...

Lucifer: Sí a todo lo que mi reina diga 😍😍

Moonie: ... cuando digo que nos honraría que te quedes y nos ayudes a contarle a mamá y papá. Por favor 😌

Adam: De acuerdo, no hace falta que pidas por favor, prima. Lo que sea que pueda hacer para ayudarlos lo haré. Se lo debo a mi hermanita 😊

Lucifer: ¡Eres un gran hombre, Adam! ¡Papá está orgulloso de ti! 😭😭

Moonie: Acelera, primo. ¡Ya no veo la hora de llegar a casa! 😄

........................................................

Muy obvios

Nina Luna: ¡Mamá, papá, ya volví! 😊

Neil: Hola, hermana. Pasa...

Nina Luna: Hola, Neil. ¿Todo bien?

Neil: Sí, todo tranquilo. ¡Oye, Crepa, llegó Nina!

Crepa: ¡Hermana, que bueno verte! ¿Cómo te fue en tu pijamada? 😄

Nina Luna: Fue muy divertido en realidad, tengo muchas cosas para contarte. Pero, esperen, ¿y mamá y papá?

Crepa: Ocupados arriba, pero no quieren decirnos con qué.

Nina Luna: ¿Y eso? 😕

Neil: No sabemos. Les preguntamos por su cena y dijeron que todo salió bien, y que Terry y Misha siguen arriba.

Crepa: Pero no nos han dejado hablar con ellos. Quieren que estemos todos reunidos antes, ¡al parecer quieren contarnos algo importante!

Nina Luna: Eso está bien raro la verdad... si es para contarnos que están saliendo, eso ya lo sabíamos, ¿no? Quiero decir, era muy obvio.

Raven: Y tanto. Hasta mi novia Sammy los vio besándose una vez 😃

Nina Luna: ¡Ahhh, no te aparezcas así de repente, mujer! ¡Me asustaste! 😫

Raven: ¿Qué clase de demonio eres tú que te asustas con tan poco?

Neil: Ya déjala en paz, Raven, no seas pesada.

Raven: Sí, sí... oigan, ¿así que nuestros hermanos tórtolos están arriba? ¿Qué creen que estén ocultando? Tal vez podríamos espiarlos...

Crepa: ¡Oh, no se puede! Mamá y papá nos prohibieron subir, así que no podemos espiar 😇

Raven: Tan inocente como siempre... 😏

Neil: 😠😠😠

Raven: ¡Oye, no pongas esa cara que no dije nada malo! 😄

Neil: Solo debemos esperar a que lleguen los otros y eso no tardará tanto, Raven. No hagas idioteces.

Raven: Está bien, me quedaré aquí, pero no porque tú me lo digas. Solo no quiero que mamá se enoje 😊

Neil: Es suficiente. ¿Crepita, volvemos a la sala?

Crepa: Sí, querido... eh... hermano 😅

Nina Luna: ........

Raven: ........ Saben, Terry y Misha son obvios, pero lo de ustedes está en un nivel muy superior 😄😄😄

.....................................................

Almost

Crowley: Supongo que ya habrán desayunado todos, pero, ¿alguien quiere café?

Neil: ¡Olvídate del café, papá! ¿Dónde están las crepas gigantes que nos prometiste por teléfono? 😠

Crowley: Ehh... bueno, respecto a eso... 😅😅

Raven: ¿¿Nos mentiste??

Crowley: ¡Socorro, ángel! 😭😭

Aziraphale: ¡Calma, calma, calma! Aquí traigo las crepas, por favor sírvanse y no peleen 😊

Neil: ¡Una delicia como siempre, mamá! ¡Me encantan! 😋😋

Raven: Sí, ya sabemos que te encantan las crepas 😏😏

Neil: ¡Maldita...!

Crowley: Ya deberían haber vuelto los otros, oh... ¡Lilith! ¡Bienvenida, hija!

Lilith: Hola, papá... Oigan, ¿qué es esto, una reunión familiar?

Nina Luna: Tal cual. Ya solo faltarían Moonie, David y Michael, ¿has visto a alguno por la calle?

Lilith: Ya que lo mencionas, el auto de Lucifer estaba estacionado en la esquina.

Aziraphale: ¿Y qué hacen ahí? ¿Por qué no trae a mi hija a casa? ¿Qué está tramando? ¡Crowley! ¡Mi espada de fuego! 😠😠

Crowley: ¡Ángel, no!

Lilith: Tranquila mamá, si quieres voy y me fijo otra vez...

Moonie (entrando despacio): Hola...

Aziraphale: ¡Hijita, al fin! Ya estaba pensando en cosas raras... ¡Qué bueno que hayas llegado sana y salva! 😆

Moonie: Sí, mamá, pero espera, no estoy sola.

Lucifer: Con permiso... 😄😄

Aziraphale: ¿Lucifer? ¿Adam? ¿Por qué están aquí?

Adam: Tío Zira, vinimos a acompañar a Moonie para hablar con ustedes de un asunto, ¿puede ser?

Aziraphale: ¿La boda? Querido, disculpa, pero no es buen momento. Estamos esperando a Micky y a Dav para una reunión familiar...

Crowley: ¡Pero ustedes pueden quedarse si quieren! No dejan de ser parte de la familia. Les gustará estar aquí dentro de un rato, estoy seguro.

...............................................

Insubordinación

Liam: Bueno... ¿Seguro que quieren que los deje aquí? Tendrán que caminar tres calles hasta su casa.

David: Oh, no te preocupes. No es tanta distancia 😊

Michael: Si no fuera por las crepas de mamá no iba nada... Se está mucho más cómodo aquí 😌

Liam: Y que lo digas... 😏

David: Ya, no lo hagamos más difícil, Micky. Vamos. Li, te llamaremos más tarde, ¿está bien?

Liam: Sí, mi amor. Vayan tranquilos, yo tengo que ponerme en contacto con mi hermana y luego debo ocuparme del trabajo.

Michael: ¿Y esta noche?

Liam: Esta noche la dejaré para ustedes, queridos. Y por fin tendremos esa charla 😘😘

David: Se fue... ah... Es tan genial cuando conduce... 😍

Michael: Un poco lento para mi gusto, pero bueno 😊

David: Bien, ahora podríamos caminar a casa, o... (Chasquea los dedos) Aparecer directo en la puerta. ¡Pobre Liam! El día que vea cosas como esta se muere 😅

Michael: ¿Teletransportación? Hombre, ¿no crees que nuestra naturaleza híbrida o nuestros hermanos incestuosos serán sorpresas aún mayores? 😂😂😂

David: Ah, eso... La bendita cena de Terry y Misha, ¿qué habrá pasado?

Michael: Ahora lo sabremos, a ver, donde está...

Neil (gritando desde la sala): ¡¡No me importa que seas mi padre, no me retendrás más aquí abajo!! 😠😠

Crowley: ¡¡Harás lo que digo o azotaré tu insolente trasero!! 😠😠

Aziraphale: ¡Querido, no le digas eso a nuestro hijo! 😲

Neil: ¿Por qué no dicen a Terry y a Mish que bajen de una vez? ¡Detesto los misterios y detesto esperar! Crepa, ¡diles!

Crepa: Tengo que subir yo también a por mi maletín, tengo deberes atrasados 😔

Raven: Y yo podría estar con Sammy ahora, ¡o hacen esta reunión de una vez o me largo! 😤😤

Crowley: ¡¡Ahhh, y Michael y David no llegan!! Iré a buscarlos yo mismo, para que luego no digan que... ¡Ah! ¡¡Ahí están!!

Michael: Oigan, tengo miedo 😰

David: También yo... ¿Qué está pasando aquí? 😰

Aziraphale: ¡Mis queridos, al fin llegan! Crowley, tranquilo, ya estamos todos. Hijos, no se enfaden. Iré a buscar a Terry y a Misha, así podremos tener nuestra reunión de una vez.


	36. Un nuevo Crowley Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una reunión familiar puede tener más de una sorpresa.

Al ver los rostros tensos de sus hermanos, Terry comprendió que algunos de ellos estaban molestos por tanta espera. "Es natural", pensó. Ellos sólo habían vuelto a casa como cualquier día, pero en vez de poder ir a sus habitaciones habían sido obligados a permanecer en la sala. Notó que, aparte de sus padres y hermanos, estaban presentes Lucifer y Adam.

"Es verdad, tío Lucifer quiere casarse con Moonie... espero que sean felices".

-Bueno, no quiero ser grosera- interrumpió Raven despacio.- Pero, ¿ya podemos saber de qué va todo esto?

-Sí, hermana. Lamento la espera, solo consideramos que era mejor decirles lo que queremos a todos de una vez.

-¿Y hay problema si nos quedamos nosotros?

-Para nada, primo Adam. Ustedes también son familia, quédense tanto como gusten.

-Espera un minuto- intervino esta vez Neil.- ¿Dónde está Misha?

-Ahora viene- contestó Terry con calma.- Pero no hay problema porque ya hemos discutido a fondo esto y él sabe cada palabra que yo voy a decir.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala por unos segundos, roto solo por el tic-tac de un reloj y el ocasional crujido de los sofás, mientras los hermanos Crowley Fell se acomodaban para escuchar a Terry. Crowley y Aziraphale, por su parte, se pararon detrás de su hijo mayor, como su ángel y su demonio guardián. Terry sintió el poder de ambos rodeándolo, y se sintió tan protegido como cuando era una joven serpiente en el nido de su mamá.

-Trataré de hacer esto rápido ya que, mientras más tarde, más difícil será. Anoche, como todos saben, tuvimos una cena aquí: mamá, papá, Misha y yo. No es un secreto que papá y yo discutimos mucho, a veces por tonterías, y pensamos que lo mejor era dejar eso de lado de una vez por todas.

-Muy bien hecho, hermano- lo felicitó Crepa sonriente.- Las peleas son malas.

-Sí, querida. El caso es que, aparte de aclarar malos entendidos entre nosotros, Misha y yo queríamos contarles algo importante, algo que probablemente todos ustedes sepan ya.- Se hizo un silencio cómplice y Terry, aliviado, soltó una risita.- Sí, es eso que están pensando. Misha y yo somos novios. Fue durante el último cumpleaños de Moonie, hablamos y nos dimos cuenta de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, y entonces decidimos empezar una relación.

-Oigan, ¡yo no sabía eso!- exclamó Lucifer sorprendido.- ¡Qué me cuentas!

-A ti nadie te tenía por qué contar nada, cállate- interrumpió Zira con una sonrisa enorme y falsa.

-Mamá... no pasa nada, no te sulfures.

-Pues yo los felicito- dijo Lilith, parándose un momento para palmearle el hombro a Terry y luego regresando a su asiento.- ¡Era hora que se quitaran el peso de ese secreto de encima!

-¿Efectivamente, todos lo sabían?- preguntó Zira con una pizca de tristeza. Neil lo miró un poco apenado.

-Mamá, ten en cuenta que los vemos diario en la universidad. Era imposible no notarlo, pero tampoco nos correspondía sacarlo a la luz por ellos.

-Eso es verdad- opinó Crowley.- Y ya quedamos en que no estamos enojados por haberlo sabido al último, ¿verdad, ángel?

-Así es. Terry querido, continúa.

-Sí... bueno, el arreglar las cosas con papá y contarles de nuestra relación eran los principales motivos por los que queríamos hablar con ellos anoche, pero hay algo más.

-¿Algo más? ¿Qué cosa?- inquirió Nina.

-Hermanita, algo que Misha y yo supimos hace muy poco. Pero es algo importante, así que quisimos decírselo a nuestros padres cuanto antes. Y ahora que ellos ya lo saben, también queremos que lo sepan ustedes.

-¿Es algo malo?

-No, Crepita, tranquila que no es nada malo.

-¿Y si es tan importante, dónde está Misha?- insistió Michael.- ¿No debería estar aquí?

-Ahora viene.

-¡Oh, hermano, no actúes tan misterioso!- pidió Raven impaciente, movida por una enorme curiosidad.- ¡Ya dinos de una vez que es lo que pasa! ¿Por qué estuvieron encerrados en el piso de arriba todo este tiempo?

Terry sintió el impulso de reír nuevamente, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Misha se asomó por las escaleras en su forma de serpiente sorprendiéndolos a todos. El joven rara vez tomaba su forma original, pero allí estaba, reptando escaleras abajo mientras con la cola sostenía un bulto envuelto en una vieja manta, como si de una bolsa se tratara. Finalmente se deslizó hasta el sofá junto a Terry y se enroscó sobre sí mismo, rodeando el bulto con todo su cuerpo.

-Hola a todos... hermanos, perdón por el retraso...

-No pasa nada, Mish... ¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Moonie con amabilidad.

-Todo está perfecto.

-¿Por qué te has vuelto una serpiente? ¿Y qué llevas en ese bulto?- preguntó Neil con menos tacto, pero igualmente sorprendido y notando la sutil mirada de devoción que Terry dirigía a su novio.

-Algo muy importante para nosotros. ¿Quieren ver?

-¡¡Sí!!- contestó un coro de voces al borde de la desesperación, ya sin poder aguantar más la expectativa. Misha intercambió una mirada de aprobación con Terry y luego sacó la lengua feliz.

-De acuerdo. Pero les pido por favor que mantengan la calma.

De alguna forma sentía que su cuerpo de serpiente era más apropiado para aquello. Tal y como su madre los concibiera y los cuidara, él permaneció en su forma de reptil mientras apartaba la gruesa manta que cubría su valiosa carga, y tras unos momentos que parecieron eternos descubrió a su hermoso huevo. Los presentes se quedaron atónitos mientras Terry tomaba en sus brazos al huevo como si se tratara de un recién nacido.

-Como verán... tenemos a un nuevo integrante en la familia. Misha y yo seremos padres de este precioso huevito.

-¿¿¿Quééééé??? ¿¿Misha y tú van a tener un hijo??- gritaron a coro los Crowley Fell, armando una cacofonía de sonidos que los dejaron sordos, más no sorprendidos. Era lógico. Cada uno de sus hermanos, y también su tío y primo, empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, a acercarse a ellos, a preguntarles cosas, a ver de cerca al huevo que era fruto de su amor. Misha se puso un tanto nervioso y recobró su forma humana, tomando la mano libre de Terry para calmarse.

-¡Es increíble! Van a ser papás... ¡Oh, estoy tan feliz por ustedes!- gimió Crepa con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Felicidades, Terry! ¡Felicidades, Misha! ¡Seguro van a ser unos padres increíbles!

-Gracias, princesa, gracias por tu apoyo...

-¡Un huevo! Ahh, sinvergüenzas, ¿no perdieron el tiempo, eh?- bromeó Lilith riendo.- ¡Los felicito! ¡Su huevo se ve saludable y enorme!

-Seguro sale a ti, Terry- agregó Raven arrodillándose en el suelo para poder ver mejor al infante.- ¡Qué lindo es!

-Sí... aunque su cáscara tiene las mismas manchas que tenía el huevo de Misha, seguramente se parecerá a él.

-¡Diablos, no pensé que ustedes lo harían tan rápido!- exclamó Michael con una carcajada que fue bruscamente interrumpida por un codazo de David.

-¡Oye, no seas bruto!

-Ugh... No lo decía con mala intención, hombre...

-Dav, no lo retes, tiene razón en sorprenderse- reconoció Misha con timidez.- No fue un hijo planeado, no teníamos ni idea de que esto pasaría, así que entiendo si les causa sorpresa.

-¿Solo pusiste uno, Mish?

-Sí... es algo raro, ¿no? Mamá Zira puso diez y sé que las serpientes pueden poner muchísimos huevos más. ¿Por qué crees que será, Moonie?

-Son los designios de Mamá- contestó Lucifer por ella con total seriedad, desatando las risas de sus sobrinos.

-Alguien debería avisar a la abuela, ¿no es cierto?

-Querida, que no te quepa la menor duda que Ella ya lo sabe- dijo Aziraphale risueño.

-Estoy seguro que no se ofenderá- agregó Terry.- Ustedes son nuestros hermanos, debían saberlo primero. Muchas cosas van a cambiar de a partir de ahora, empezando por el hecho de que volveré a mudarme aquí por un tiempo.

-¿En serio? ¡Viva!

-Gracias, princesa, a mí también me gusta la idea de volver. Ya que es nuestro primer hijo, estamos algo perdidos. Tendremos que replantear todo, desde nuestros horarios de clases y trabajos hasta donde viviremos una vez que nazca. Estamos algo abrumados, así que pensamos que contar con la ayuda de papá y mamá será muy importante.

-¡También pueden contar conmigo!- aseguró Crepa con seriedad.- Cuidaré de él cuando tengan que salir, lo acunaré y le pondré música para que duerma la siesta.

-Crepita, ¿quieres cargarlo un rato?- ofreció Terry a su ilusionada hermana, que tomó el huevo con una innegable expresión de orgullo en la cara.

-Está tibio... ¡Awww, miren, se movió un poco! ¡Neil, mira! ¡Se movió!

-Sé fuerte- le susurró Raven tentada a su hermano mayor, al ver la expresión de boba felicidad del muchacho al ver a Crepa cargando un huevo.

-Oigan, ¿y ya han pensado un nombre? ¿O es demasiado pronto?

-Es muy pronto, Nina. Todavía estamos procesando siquiera el hecho de que seremos padres, además, no sabemos si será niño o niña y nos gustaría saberlo primero.

-No es que tenga mucha importancia su sexo- agregó Misha rápido.- Así como no la tiene con nosotros. Pero nos da curiosidad saber si será una serpiente macho o hembra.

-¿Quieren saberlo ahora? Yo puedo ayudar- se ofreció Adam por acto reflejo. Lucifer y Moonie lo miraron pálidos.

-¿En serio? ¡Cielos, Adam, gracias! ¿Cómo harás para saberlo, por cierto?- inquirió Misha, alegre.

\- He desarrollado algunos poderes nuevos, y como pude practicar hoy pues...

-¡Adam! ¡Cállate!- lo silenció Lucifer con repentino enojo. Todos se quedaron un poco chocados ante esa reacción, excepto Moonie, que parecía estar sudando en demasía y no por el calor precisamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Crowley frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Nada...

-¿Nada?- siguió Aziraphale con un extraño presentimiento en el pecho.- ¿Por qué callaste a Adam de esa forma?

-Yo...

-Mamá, por favor- murmuró Moonie con el corazón latiendo a toda marcha. La atención que hasta ese momento había convergido sobre el huevo de Terry y Misha, en ese momento viró de forma brusca hacia el señor del Inframundo y autoproclamado futuro esposo de Moonie.


	37. Humano y serpiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mooninite y Lucifer se ven forzados a adelantar su propia confesión.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, Lucifer. ¿Por qué callaste a Adam de repente y por qué luces tan nervioso?- exigió saber Aziraphale a su hermano, el cual se había quedado silencioso tras su exabrupto. Lucifer miró de reojo a su hijo, y Adam (sintiéndose algo culpable) contestó en su lugar.

-Tío Zira, no es nada, yo solo...

-Adam, cariño, la cosa no es contigo. O mejor dicho... sí. Ya que estamos dime, ¿a qué te referiste al decir que "ya habías practicado"?

-Oh... bueno, eso... Tal vez me expliqué mal.

-No lo creo. Dijiste que ahora que tienes poderes nuevos podrías adivinar el sexo del bebé de Terry y Misha, y agregaste que habías practicado hoy. ¿Con quién? ¿Con qué embarazada practicaste?

-¡Una amiga! De la universidad... está embarazada, y...

-No le mientas a mi esposo- interrumpió Crowley quitándose los lentes.- ¿Cómo ibas a hablarle a tu amiga sobre su bebé si no puedes contarle a nadie de tus poderes? ¿Qué nos estás ocultando?

En ese momento Moonie se quebró y sollozó por lo bajo, y Lucifer reaccionó parándose de golpe y con los ojos refulgiendo como nunca. Adam se calló, y todos los presentes lo miraron como hipnotizados. Lucifer miró directo a sus hermanos menores, los padres de su novia, y comprendió que por nada del mundo permitiría que Mooninite llorara ni una sola lágrima.

-Crowley, Zira, ya basta de este interrogatorio. Lo que ustedes quieren saber se los voy a responder yo, no mi hijo.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?- exclamó Aziraphale enojado, al punto que Terry se paró de su sitio para evitar que perdiera el control.

-Mamá, tranquila, no te pongas así... ven, toma asiento...

-Estoy tranquilo. Quiero que Lucifer me conteste.

-¡Y eso haré! Pero primero ten en cuenta que, más allá de las bromas, siempre he tenido la intención de tener una relación seria con Moonie. Vine aquí, hablé con ustedes, les di pruebas sólidas de lo profundo que es mi amor por ella.

-¡Así es!- exclamó a su vez Moonie con voz ajada, parándose lentamente y tomando a su novio de la mano.- Luci y yo nos amamos, y vamos a casarnos tan pronto como podamos. También estamos arreglando nuestra casa, y... y ahora...

-Mi tesoro, no- susurró Aziraphale con un ansia que enseguida vio confirmada.

-Sí, mamá. Vine con Lucifer y Adam para contarte lo que descubrimos hace un par de horas. Yo... yo estoy embarazada. De una niña. Lucifer y yo también seremos padres.

-¡Oh... mierda!- exclamó Zira tambaleándose, por lo que esta vez Terry lo obligó a sentarse en el sofá más grande mientras Crowley contenía las ganas de darle un puñetazo a Lucifer. Los hermanos y hermanas de Moonie estaban en shock, algo comprensible: todavía no se reponían de la sorpresa por el hijo de Terry y Misha, ¡y ahora Moonie soltaba el bombazo de que ella también esperaba un hijo! Era una noticia que sin duda ameritaba la misma reacción alegre de un rato antes, pero nadie se animaba a reaccionar por lo que dirían Zira y Crowley. Era obvio que los esposos inefables no se esperaban recibir aquella sorpresa.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? ¡Crowley! ¡La espada!

-¡Mamá, no!- se metió Moonie abrazando a Lucifer.- No seas impulsivo, ¡escúchanos!

-¿Querida, qué quieres que escuche? Eres apenas una jovencita, ¡y vas a tener un hijo!

-¿Cuál es el problema? Misha es un año mayor que yo y también será madre, y no te veo molesta por eso.

-Porque el padre del bebé de Misha es Terry, y nadie es más confiable que Terry. ¡No puedo decir lo mismo de tu novio!

-Aziraphale, ¡no seas así! ¿Cuántas veces te he jurado y vuelto a jurar que he cambiado? ¡Ya no soy el Lucifer de antes! Soy un demonio de bien, lo mismo que Crowley...

-¡No te compares conmigo! Yo no embaracé a mi esposo a los pocos meses de conocerlo.

-Oh, cierto, solo lo hiciste poner diez huevos en una noche...

-¡Dejen de discutir!- exigió Moonie llorando. Se la veía pálida y cansada, y tan triste que sus padres se sintieron muy culpables por la escena.- Lucifer, vámonos. Es evidente que no te escucharán.

-¡Florcita, espera! ¿Te marchas...?

-Mamá, yo te amo, y amo a papá, pero ya estoy cansada de que rechacen a Lucifer. No terminan de entender que nuestro amor es verdadero. Que queremos pasar la eternidad juntos. Ahora que esperamos una hija, creí que ustedes lo entenderían y serían más amables pero no... ¡Ni siquiera su nieta les importa! Por eso no quiero estar más aquí. Por ahora. Quiero ir con mi novio a donde sí les haga felices saber de nuestra niña.

-¡No!- gritaron al unísono los esposos inefables, yendo hacia ella y abrazándola tan fuerte que sus lágrimas cayeron en el elegante saco de su mamá.

-Yo... yo...

-¡Moonie, lo siento mucho!- gimió Aziraphale arrepentido, maldiciendo su egoísmo y besando el pelo de su hija para tranquilizarla.- Nunca fue mi intención que te sintieras despreciada. ¡No pienses ni por un segundo que no me hace feliz saber que serás madre!

-Querida, te amamos tanto- agregó Crowley igual de conmovido, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y estrechándola un poco. -Perdónanos por haberte hecho pasar un mal rato, por no pensar más en ti antes de soltar la lengua. ¡No te vayas, por favor!

Moonie se secó un poco las lágrimas y los miró a ambos, y ellos entendieron. Después de soltarla dirigieron su vista a Lucifer y le hicieron una seña para que se acercara, cosa que éste hizo. El señor del Infierno volvió a apretar la mano de su novia y enfrentó a sus hermanos y suegros con valentía, con amor y con total seguridad de sí mismo.

-Lucifer... lo sentimos. Yo lo siento- se corrigió Zira sin vergüenza.- Los hechos del pasado me hicieron desconfiar tanto de ti, que olvidé que mi hija te respalda, te cree y te ama lo suficiente como para entregarte su vida.

-Si ella te eligió, nosotros no somos nadie para poner en duda su decisión. Si es feliz, nosotros también.

-Aziraphale... Crowley... les doy mi palabra que quiero a Moonie con toda mi alma, y que cuidaré de ella y de mi hija cada día de mi vida. Si algún día falto a mi palabra, Zira, destrúyeme con tu espada flamígera.

-¡Luci, no!- soltó Moonie temblando.

-Lamento mis viejas amenazas- agregó Zira él también con algunas lágrimas.- Nuestra Madre celestial nos enseñó a amar y perdonar, y yo no supe hacerlo bien. Te juzgué demasiado duramente incluso cuando ya nos habías demostrado que eras otro, y eso es un error. Perdóname.

-Esta bien... solo estabas preocupado por el bienestar de Moonie, nunca quisiste herirme. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

-Y yo siendo demonio debí haberte comprendido mejor. ¿Quién mejor que yo para entender lo que se siente amar a un ángel? Lo siento. No hice lo mejor que pude para allanar la relación entre tú y Zira.

-¡Querido, no digas eso! Tú siempre tuviste la mente más abierta en cuanto a la relación de Moonie y Lucifer, y trataste de que yo lo aceptara. Solo que fui muy necio para escucharte.

-Mamá... no te pongas mal, mira, no estoy enojada y Lucifer tampoco, ¿verdad, querido?

-Así es. Sin rencores, Aziraphale.

Aziraphale y Lucifer se dieron un breve pero sentido abrazo de hermanos, y tras separarse Luci abrazó también a Crowley. Después de eso el ambiente se relajó notablemente, y los hermanos Crowley Fell aprovecharon para terminar de romper el hielo felicitando a Moonie por su embarazo.

-Creí que yo le daría la sorpresa más grande a la familia, pero, ¡tú no te quedaste atrás!- bromeó Misha riendo.- Felicidades, hermanita, ojalá que tu bebé sea hermoso y saludable como tú.

-Gracias, Mish. Que tu hijo también sea una bendición en tu vida.

-¡Seremos tíos por partida doble!- exclamó Raven meneando la cabeza divertida.- No puedo imaginarme lo alocada que volverá a ser esta casa con dos bebés.

-¡Y encima uno serpiente y una humana!- agregó Lilith maravillada.- ¿No es genial?

-Creo que hemos quedado encinta al mismo tiempo, pero tu hijo nacerá primero porque es serpiente... ¿No te resulta curioso?- rió Mooninite.- ¡Vaya, hasta me siento un poco celosa! Yo tendré que esperar varios meses más para conocer a mi pequeña.

-Lo que me recuerda que aún no sabemos si nuestro huevo es niño o niña- terció Terry, mirando a Adam.- Primo, ¿todavía estás dispuesto a ayudarnos con eso?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Será un placer!

Misha recobró a su huevo y tomó asiento, serenamente, mientras Adam repetía el proceso de escaneo que le permitió sonreír y afirmar, completamente seguro:

-Es una niña. ¡Felicidades a ambos, también tendrán una hija!

-¡Otra niña!- dijo Aziraphale con ojos húmedos y llenos de felicidad.- Crowley, tendremos dos nietas... ¡Estoy tan contento!

-De un padre a otro, te felicito, Terry- dijo Lucifer estrechando la mano de su sobrino mayor. Terry asintió maravillado.

-Las cosas definitivamente van a cambiar por aquí... ¡Bueno! Ahora deberíamos movernos, ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Neil, quien muy discretamente había abrazado a Crepa para contenerla, pues la menor de la familia estaba sumamente sensible.

-Primero llevaremos a nuestra pequeña a su nido, para que descanse. Después debo empezar a mudarme, y seguramente mamá querrá empezar a arreglar los cuartos de Moonie y Misha, ¿verdad?

-¿Sus cuartos? ¡Arreglaré la casa entera! Sé que un día terminarán yéndose a sus propios hogares, pero mientras duren sus embarazos los quiero aquí conmigo y Crowley. No pueden decirme que no. Han pasado muchos años desde que nacieron, y ahora que nuevamente habrá bebés en la familia, quiero estar presente como lo estuve con ustedes.

-Sí, mamá. ¿Luci, qué te parece?

-Perfecto, mi reina. Estarás más que bien aquí con tus padres, mientras termino de arreglar nuestra futura casa y la boda.

-Creo que mi cumpleaños pasará completamente desapercibido este año- suspiró Nina sintiéndose algo egoísta, para ser consolada inmediatamente por los demás.

-¡No digas eso, hijita! No nos olvidamos que en una semana cumplirás los dieciocho, es una fecha importante y tendrás la fiesta que te prometimos. ¿Verdad, Crowley?

-Por supuesto que sí. Al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué tenemos los poderes milagrosos, si no es para tirar la casa por la ventana en situaciones como esta?


	38. Cajas de recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez tiras de Serpientes Inefables.

Cajas de recuerdos

Crepa: Hermano, ¿podemos ver el nido de tu hija? 😊

Misha: Claro, princesa. Vamos, mientras Terry y nuestros hermanos mayores lo ayudan a mudarse, tú, Moonie y Nina podrían ayudarme con mi cuarto, ¿no?

Moonie: ¡Será un placer! ¿Y más tarde me ayudan ustedes con el mío, eh? 😄

Nina Luna: Así que estabas embarazada después de todo... sabes, ayer cuando me llevaste a casa de los Jinetes y vomitaste en su baño, Guerra sugirió que quizás esperabas un bebé.

Moonie: ¿Ah, sí? 😲

Nina Luna: Bueno, como no puedes enfermarte nos preguntamos qué te pasaría... ¡Y resultó que sí era un bebé!

Moonie: ¡Oh, cielos, qué vergüenza! 😫😫

Misha: Tranquila, hermanita. Los demonios te adoran porque haces feliz a su señor, sin duda te amarán todavía más ahora que vas a darle una heredera 😊

Moonie: Ojalá... bueno, ¡vamos con lo tuyo, querido! Ya que serás madre primero, ocupémonos de dejar tu cuarto bien bonito, con un gran nido confortable para mi sobrina.

Nina Luna: Mamá guardó muchas cosas de nuestra época de huevos. ¿Y si le pedimos que nos preste...?

Aziraphale: Ya me adelanté yo, ¡tengo tres cajas llenas! 😃😃

Misha: ¡Mamá! ¿En verdad guardaste todo esto por tantos años?

Aziraphale: No podía tirar algo relativo a mis bebés, simplemente no podía... 🥺🥺

Misha: Tranquila, estabas en tu derecho a conservar los recuerdos de tu nidada. ¿Nos muestras, por favor?

Aziraphale: ¡Claro! Mira, aquí tengo sus pequeños baberos y biberones. No sabía cómo alimentarlos así que pensé en imitar a las madres humanas, usando utensilios a escala como los de una muñeca.

Crepa: ¡Ey! Reconozco mi vieja tacita de flores rosas. ¡Yo amaba tomar la leche con esta tacita! 😆😆

Aziraphale: Sí, princesa. También tengo esta ropa cosida a la medida para serpientes, vestidos, camisitas bordadas, pequeños sombreros. Aunque todavía no podían transformarse en humanos, veían a su padre, y veían la televisión, y quisieron saber cómo era vestirse. Así que Madame Tracy se ofreció a coserles ropa, y yo aprendí a tejer también.

Nina Luna: La abuelita Tracy me regaló esta falda larga en mi primer cumpleaños. Y luego Michael dijo que parecía una serpiente vieja 😒

Aziraphale: ¡Pues no es cierto! Te quedaba adorable. Y, Misha, mira. Esto te será muy útil, aquí tengo las mantas acolchadas que usé para cubrir el nido. El mío era más grande porque tenía más huevos, pero podemos adaptarlas para el de mi nieta 😊😊

Misha: Wow... estas mantitas están en excelente estado, ¡parecen recién compradas! 😲

Aziraphale: Un ángel tiene sus secretos para hacer los mejores milagros de conservación 😉

Crepa: ¿Le pediste a papá que las limpie en cuanto Misha les contó esta mañana que sería madre? 😄

Aziraphale: ...sí, hice eso 😔

.................................................

Alguien de confianza

Neil: 😞

Terry: ¿Qué te pasa, Neil?

Neil: Nada... ey, ¿estos libros también los guardo o quieres dejarlos aquí?

Terry: Se quedarán aquí. No los necesito, son mis libros de primer año... Oye, ¿en serio estás bien? 😕

Neil: Me hace feliz saber que serás padre... y hoy vi sonreír a Misha como nunca así que también estoy feliz por él, pero...

Michael: No puedes evitar sentir envidia, ¿verdad? 😏

Neil: ¡Cierra la boca, mocoso! 😠😠

David: Discúlpalo, Neil, no fue su intención decir...

Neil: ¡Claro que lo fue! Él, Raven, todos ustedes, ¡todos piensan lo mismo! Me tienen lástima, porque saben que amo a Crepa, y que no puedo estar con ella porque aún es una adolescente 😫

Terry: ¡Hermano, nadie te tiene lástima! Todos sabemos que Crepa ha sido tu único amor desde el inicio, y también sabemos que ella te corresponde. ¿Tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres?

David: ¡Sí! Aunque antes no lo supieran ustedes ya estaban destinados, como mamá Zira y papá Crowley, y eso no es algo que le pase a todos. ¡Antes que lástima te tenemos envidia!

Neil: ¿En... en serio? 😲

Michael: Hombre, ¡claro! Dentro de dos años cuando Crepa cumpla la mayoría de edad, ustedes se casarán. Fijo. Tendrán una boda increíble, una luna de miel a todo lujo, luego volverán y vivirán en una hermosa casa...

Neil: 😍😍

Michael: ... Crepa pondrá una hermosa camada de huevos, tendrán hijos bonitos, dulces...

Neil: ¡Basta, de solo imaginarlo me agito! 😆😆

Terry: Hermano... (Lo abraza) Vamos, no te desanimes así, no pienses cosas que no son, por favor. Michael tiene razón: tu tiempo y el de Crepa llegará, tenlo por seguro.

Neil: Perdóname... no quise sentir envidia de ustedes, lo juro. Yo los quiero.

Terry: Y Misha y yo te queremos. Venga, basta de lloriquear. ¿Me ayudas con estos otros libros? Éstos sí me harán falta para estudiar 😊

Neil: ¡Ya mismo! Muchas gracias, Terry, por preocuparte. Y gracias a ustedes también. Mis hermanos menores bobos 😊

Michael: ¡Oye! 😠

Neil: Es broma 😜

David: Qué lástima que este departamento vaya a quedar vacío, está tan bonito... Terry, ¿qué harás con él?

Terry: No lo he pensado todavía. A lo mejor se lo alquilo a alguien de confianza.

Michael: ¡Ése es mi hermano mayor! 😄😄

Terry: Dije a alguien de confianza, no a ti.

Michael: ¡¡Oye!! 😠😠

Terry: Es broma 😜

Michael: ¡David, ya no quiero ayudar más, vámonos a casa! 😭😭

David: 😅😅

....................................................

Una buena y una buena

Sammy: ¡Vaya, Raven! Volviste temprano. Creí que te quedarías en casa de tus padres más tiempo, ¿pasó algo? 😲

Raven: Sí... pero no es nada malo. No te preocupes.

Sammy: ¿Es sobre Terry y Misha? Por esa cena que tuvieron anoche.

Raven: Así es. En parte.

Sammy: ... ¿No me vas a decir? 😞

Raven: Perdón, preciosa, es que no sé si debería... no es que no confíe en ti, pero no sé si querrás oírlo.

Sammy: Claro que quiero. Quiero saber todo lo que pueda sobre la familia de mi novia, para que cuando me lleves a visitarlos no pase vergüenza por no entender de qué hablan.

Raven: Bueno, hay dos noticias, una buena y otra buena. ¿Cuál quieres saber primero? 😊

Sammy: ¿Eh... la buena? 😅😅

Raven: Bien. La buena noticia es que mi hermana menor Mooninite está embarazada. ¿Puedes creerlo? Nuestra serpiente de las flores será mamá de una niña.

Sammy: ¡Santo cielo! ¿Moonie espera un hijo? ¿Y... y el padre es quien yo creo que es? 😲😲

Raven: El mismo. El señor del Infierno.

Sammy: No lo puedo creer, realmente... ¡Me dejaste sin palabras! ¿Cómo se lo tomaron tus padres? ¡Debe haber sido toda una escena cuando lo supieron!

Raven: Mamá quería perseguir al tío Lucifer con la espada flamígera, y papá Crowley lo miró como si quisiera matarlo también, pero por suerte no hubo pelea.

Sammy: Cielos... 😧

Raven: Moonie se puso nerviosa y les soltó una buena, sobre que no debían seguir juzgando al tío Luci tan mal. Él es su futuro esposo, y ahora el padre de su futura hija, es lógico que lo haya defendido. Papá y mamá se sintieron mal por haberla hecho llorar y prometieron no armar más drama con respecto a su relación, y eso fue todo.

Sammy: ¿Crees que respetarán su promesa?

Raven: Lo harán. Les costó pero por fin entendieron que Moonie confía en él, y si Moonie confía en él ellos también lo harán. Sobre todo ahora, que viene una nieta en camino 😊

Sammy: Me dejaste anonadada con esta noticia, querida... ¡Pero que bueno saberlo de todas formas! Me alegro por Moonie, ojalá sea muy feliz con su hijita 😄😄

Raven: Seguramente. Es una mujer muy dulce, no dudo que será una gran madre.

Sammy: De acuerdo, esa fue la noticia "buena". ¿Cuál fue la otra buena? ¿Tus papás se enteraron que Terry y Misha están saliendo? 😉

Raven: Sí, y lo aceptaron, obviamente...

Sammy: ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!

Raven: ...pero la noticia es que Misha también será mamá.

Sammy: ¿Eh? :)

Raven: ¿Cómo te ves siendo tía de una pequeña serpiente?

Sammy: ¿¿Eh... EHHHHH?? 😱😱

Raven: Diría que no te ves todavía 😅

.......................................................

Reunión infernal

Lilith: ¡Bueno, gente! Reúnanse, por favor, en unos minutos Lucifer llegará y les comunicará una noticia muy importante... ¡Hagan silencio! No quiero ruidos en la sala.

Dagon: ¿Quién te puso a ti al mando? 😠

Lilith: Lucifer. ¿Algún problema? ☺

Dagon: ¡Señora Beelzebub, menos mal que llega! Esta chica...

Lilith: Sabes muy bien mi nombre ☺☺

Dagon: ... reunió aquí a los demonios jefes de cada Círculo del Infierno, a los principales ejecutivos de la central demoníaca, a todo el mundo, ¡y montó esta reunión sin un superior presente! ¡Haga algo! 😫

Beelzebub: Sí. Oye, Lilith. ¿Me reservaste un buen asiento, no?

Lilith: Claro, aquí en la primera fila 😊

Dagon: ¡Señora Beelzebub! 😭😭

Beelzebub: Oh, Dagon, ya basta. Lilith actúa como representante de mi hermano, no pierdas el tiempo discutiendo con ella. Si es por... ciertos asuntos del pasado, no me importan. No hay rencores entre nosotras.

Dagon: Si usted... si usted lo dice...

Lilith: ¡Asmodeo, te vi! ¡Quita las manos de Alecto! ¡Hastur, ya basta, apaga ese cigarrillo que apesta! 😠😠

Hastur: ¡Pero ya hemos esperado mucho, me aburro!

Lilith: ¿Y crees que yo no? El asunto es que... Minos, ¿qué se supone que haces con el teléfono prendido? Apaga eso, hombre...

Minos: No te molestes, no tengo cobertura aquí. Debo volver pronto a mi puesto, ¡detesto quedarme sin señal! 😤

Tisífone: Esas almas pecadoras no se castigarán solas. O Lucifer aparece pronto o...

Lucifer: ¡¡YA LLEGUÉ!! Lamento la demora, ¡el tráfico estaba horrendo! 😄😄

Minos: Pudiste solo aparecer aquí... 😑

Lucifer: Sí, sí, como sea. ¡Tengo una gran noticia que darles! Demonios, diablos, súcubos, íncubos, y lo que sea que sean esas cosas de ahí...

Aelo, Ocípete y Celeno: ¡Harpías, líder de pacotilla! 😠😠😠

Lucifer: Harpías. Bueno, a todos los presentes, les comunicaré algo... si conocen a mi novia Mooninite, ¿verdad? Es tan preciosa... 😍😍

Megera: Es más bella que una ninfa del bosque. ¡Como desearía que fuera fea como nosotros! 😣

Dagon: Habla por ti, yo me considero muy hermosa 😤😤

Lucifer: ¡Cállense! No terminé. Bien, como la mayoría de ustedes tiene un gran déficit de atención, lo diré rápido. ¡Moonie y yo vamos a tener una hija! ¿No están felices? 😃😃

Demonios: ¿¿Ehhhh?? ¿¿Una hija, tú??

Asmodeo: ¿Eso es cierto, Lilith preciosa? 😲

Lilith: ¡No me llames preciosa, engendro! Y si es verdad. Mi hermana está embarazada.

Guerra: ¡¡Lo sabía!! ¡Ja! ¡Págame, una apuesta debe honrarse aunque hayas estado ebrio al momento de hacerla! 😄😄

Hambre: ¡Demonios! Eran mis últimos billetes 😭

Ligur: Bueno, por un lado me alegra que tenga un nuevo heredero, mi señor, pero... ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora? La señorita Moonie vive con los mortales, ¡no podremos conocer a la niña!

Lucifer: Oh, ¡no se preocupen! Moonie no tiene problemas en que conozcan al bebé. De hecho, dentro de unos días celebraremos un baby shower en honor a mi hija, y todos estarán invitados!

Muerte: ¿Eso no suele hacerse poco antes de que nazca el bebé?

Guerra: ¡Shh, calla, una fiesta es una fiesta! 😄

...................................................

Los diez objetos favoritos de Crepa

1_ Paletas de sombras Cake Pop/Bubble Pop

Crepa adora el maquillaje. Tiene una buena colección de sombras, labiales, rubores y demás, pero las paletas Cake y Bubble son sus favoritas, debido a la lindura de su empaque y la calidad del producto en sí. Compró ambas por internet después de ver a una popular youtuber dándoles una crítica favorable en sus videos.

2_ Muñeca Barbie Flying Hero/Galaxy

Esta Barbie salida al mercado a finales de los años 90 fue la favorita de Crepa en su infancia, razón por la cual la conservó hasta el día de hoy. Fue un regalo de su "abuelo" Shadwell para su sexto cumpleaños, justo cuando se transformó en humana por primera vez. Los recuerdos que envuelven a esta Barbie la hacen un objeto preciado.

3_ Bolso con forma de fresa

A los diez años, siendo ya una señorita amante de las cosas tiernas, su tía Anathema le regaló este bolsito con forma de fresa pensando que le iría muy bien... y no se equivocó. Crepa adora los objetos estampados con fresas, por lo que este bolso se volvió indispensable para ella. Cuando se estropea, lo arregla con milagros.

4_ Vestido rosa con capa

Su armario está repleto de vestidos estilo lolita, de todos los colores pastel imaginables (sobre todo rosa), pero este es su favorito. Con delicados encajes, lazos, y una capita con capucha suave y cómoda, lo usó la primera vez que asistió a una fiesta humana, y representa su determinación a vestir como quiere aunque llame la atención.

5_ Joyería de Sailor Moon

Aunque no es fanática acérrima de los animés en general (o sea otaku), Crepa amó en su infancia a Sailor Moon, la famosa serie de chicas mágicas, por lo que sus padres le regalaron todo tipo de merchandising de la serie, incluída joyería legítima que representa los diferentes broches de transformación del popular personaje.

6_ Estación de gamer personalizada

Teniendo nueve hermanos mayores, Crepa creció influenciada por algunos de sus gustos y hobbies; entre ellos, los videojuegos, algo que aprendió a dominar a fuerza de jugar largas partidas contra Neil, Michael y David. Crepa es una gamer hábil y posee su propio escritorio, silla y consolas de juegos, todo ordenado y adorable.

7_ Style Savvy 3: Styling Star

Aunque tiene una colección enorme de videojuegos, sin duda su favorito es Style Savvy 3 (Girls Mode en japonés), un juego exclusivo para la Nintendo 3DS. El objetivo del juego es montar una boutique y convertirla en un éxito, a la vez que la protagonista y sus amigas ascienden en el mundo de la música profesional.

8_ Joyero/Cajita de música

De niña Crepa era muy afecta a escribir en su diario íntimo. Después que sus hermanas mayores lo leyeran sin permiso, Zira le regaló este joyero y le aconsejó que guardara adentro la llave de su diario, así como su bijouterie. Aunque al crecer dejó esta costumbre de lado, conservó el joyero como recuerdo del amor de su madre.

9_ Set de utensilios para hornear

Crepa heredó de Zira su gusto por lo dulce, y de Crowley su habilidad culinaria. Por lo tanto, ya de niña demostró tener talento para la repostería, haciendo pasteles y galletitas para su familia y amigos. Crowley no vaciló en regalarle este set en cuanto lo vio en un negocio, y Crepa no vaciló en usarlo de inmediato y a diario para mejorar.

10_ Uniforme escolar de Slytherin

Siendo niña, Crepa se volvió fanática de la saga Harry Potter, lo mismo que toda su familia. Como su padre y su hermano favorito Neil eran de Slytherin, ella manipuló su cuestionario de Pottermore para ser de la misma casa que ellos. Tras confesar esta travesura a Neil en la actualidad, él le regaló un traje completo de estudiante de Slytherin.

............................................................

Abuelo Crowley

Crowley: Con permiso... ¿Cómo está mi querida nieta? ¿Duerme? 😊

Misha: Pasa, papá. Sí, está muy tranquila en su nido y eso es bueno. Me ha dado tiempo a hablar con Terry.

Crowley: ¿Terminaron con la mudanza?

Misha: Terminaron y están volviendo, así que me gustaría pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías cuidar a la niña un rato? Quiero ir al cuarto de Terry a arreglarlo un poco, ya sabes, hace un tiempo que no se queda y debe tener olor a encierro.

Crowley: No lo creo, Aziraphale es muy meticuloso y limpia toda la casa haga o no haga falta.

Misha: De todas formas quiero asegurarme 😌😌

Crowley: Ahhh... ya veo, quieres ocuparte tú en persona del cuarto de tu novio... 😄😄

Misha: ¡Papá! 😫

Crowley: ¡Misha, tranquilo! Ya no tienes por qué ocultarlo, no hace falta que te pongas así. Ustedes tendrán una hija, son una familia. ¿Cuál es el problema si quieres cuidar tú mismo de sus cosas?

Misha: No, no es un problema. Es solo que soy tímido y me cuesta hablar de esto contigo >__<

Crowley: ¡Tonterías! Habla conmigo de lo que quieras, siempre que quieras. No solo Aziraphale te cuida, hijo, yo también. Tú y Terry nos han hecho muy felices al darnos la noticia de que seremos abuelos, así que aquí estoy para lo que me necesites 😊😊

Misha (sonriendo): Cuida a mi hija un momento, por favor. Iré a arreglar el cuarto de mi novio ☺

Crowley: ¡Así se habla! Ahh, el amor joven... 😄

Huevo: .........

Crowley: Nieta querida, ese que acaba de salir del cuarto es Misha, tu mamá, ¿sabes? Fue al cuarto de tu papá Terry a dejarlo bonito para cuando él llegue.

Huevo: .........

Crowley: ¡De todas formas, apuesto a que terminarán durmiendo en la misma habitación! No hay forma en que estén separados. En primera porque son pareja, y en segunda porque, ¿cómo harían para elegir quien cuida el nido y quien duerme solo? 🤔🤔

Huevo: ..........

Crowley: ¡Exacto, es imposible! Ambos querrán cuidarte, así que apuesto a que terminarán en un mismo cuarto. ¿No te alegra? Podrás dormir con tus papis cada noche, y eso hará que crezcas sana y fuerte, nieta, rodeada de amor y de calidez.

Huevo: >//////<

..................................................

Muchos, muchos preparativos

Moonie: Nina, lo siento... Con todo esto de mi embarazo y el huevo de Misha, la casa está alborotada. Deberían estar preparando tu fiesta de cumpleaños 😥

Nina Luna: Está bien, olvídalo. Yo puedo esperar.

Moonie: ¿Segura? Es tu mayoría de edad. Es importante, apuesto a que debes querer una fiesta en condiciones.

Nina Luna: ¡Tendré una fiesta en condiciones! Al fin y al cabo con milagros se puede hacer en un segundo, no es necesario prepararse días antes.

Moonie: Si tú lo dices... sabes, si necesitas cualquier cosa dímelo y te ayudaré. Buscaremos un salón, un vestido hermoso para ti... ¿Has pensado en algún regalo que quieras tener? 😊

Nina Luna: Moonie, en serio, relájate. Piensa en tu bebé, no te preocupes por mí y mi fiesta.

Moonie: 😥😥

Crepa: ¡Moonie, mira! Estuve buscando referencias en internet sobre tiendas de artículos infantiles. Podríamos echarle un vistazo a las cunas, los andadores... ¿No es divertido? 😄😄

Moonie: Sí, sí... ¿Mamá? ¿Qué es eso? 😲

Aziraphale: ¿Qué va a ser, tesoro? Mis cajas de recuerdos de su infancia. ¡Tres cajas, ni una más, ni una menos! 😄

Crepa: ¿Qué no habías dado esas cajas a Misha hace un rato, mami?

Aziraphale: No, querida. A él le di las cosas que usaron cuando eran serpientes, aquí tengo las cosas que usaban cuando ya eran niños 😉

Moonie: ¿Vaya que guardaste cosas, no mamá? 😅

Aziraphale: ¡Claro! Bueno, sé que muchos de estos objetos no le servirán a una bebé, pero podemos aprovechar otros. O reformarlos con milagros. ¿Qué me dices?

Moonie: ¡No lo sé! Me siento abrumada... 😫

Aziraphale: Es natural, tesoro. Hoy empieza una nueva vida para ti, para ti y para Lucifer, claro. ¿Tardará mucho en volver del Infierno por cierto?

Moonie: No lo creo. Quedó en llamarme después de dar la noticia a su gente, y ya debe haberlo hecho.

Aziraphale: Bien. En ese caso, hagamos así: Crepa y yo te ayudaremos a despejar tu habitación y a hacer una lista de tareas para ir organizándonos mejor. Crowley ayudará a Misha con lo mismo, y montarán un nido seguro. Neil, Micky y Dav están ayudando a Terry con la mudanza, y Lucifer y Lilith se encargarán de dar la noticia al Infierno y al Cielo. Raven y su novia organizarán una cena de celebración. ¡Ya verás, todo saldrá magnífico! 😆😆

Nina Luna: 😔😔

Moonie: ¿Hermanita?

Aziraphale: ¡Ay, querida, discúlpame! No pienses que me olvidé de ti. ¿Por qué no llamas a nuestros amigos humanos para que vengan a la cena? Ana, Newt, Tracy y Shadwell son parte de la familia. Estoy seguro que querrán participar 😊😊

Nina Luna: Sí, mamá... yo me encargo. Con permiso, iré a hacer esas llamadas.

Moonie: .............

Nina Luna: Hola... ¿Puedes hablar?

Polución: ¿Nina? Claro, dime. ¿Te pasa algo? Te oyes un poquito cansada.

Nina Luna: Tal vez sí. ¿Sería mucha molestia si me pasas a buscar otra vez? Sé que acabas de dejarme en casa, pero tengo que salir de nuevo.

Polución: Voy para allá. ¿Seguro que estás bien? 😥

Nina Luna: Seguro. Solo quiero algo de compañía 😊

......................................................

Visita a la Diosa

Lilith: Metatron, dile a la abuela que vinimos a visitarla 😊

Metatron: ¿Señorita Lilith? Y... Lucifer 😑

Lucifer: Metatron 😑

Metatron: Nuestra Señora está ocupada, ¿puedo saber cuál es el motivo de su visita?

Lilith: Debemos darle una noticia importante.

Metatron: ¿Qué noticia?

Lucifer: ¿Qué te importa? Maldito entrometido, déjanos pasar de una vez o... 😠😠

Gabriel: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Lilith! Querida, ¿qué estás...?

Lucifer: "¿Querida?" 🤭🤭

Gabriel: ¿¿Lucifer?? ¿Qué haces aquí? 😲😲

Lucifer: Otro con lo mismo. ¡Vengo a ver a mi madre, que voy a estar haciendo! Vamos, abran la puerta de una vez que no quiero estar demasiado aquí arriba. Me da escalofríos 😣

Lilith: Es importante, Gabriel. Por favor...

Gabriel: ... Metatron, vamos, déjalos pasar. Yo respondo por ellos, no causarán problemas.

Lucifer (por lo bajo): Como si necesitara que respondas por mí de todas formas 😤

Metatron: Muy bien, adelante. Pero si pasa algo malo, yo no voy a defenderte, Gabriel, que lo sepas...

Lilith: ¡Gracias, tío Gabriel! Eres muy bueno 😉

Gabriel: 😍😍😍

Lucifer: Sospechoso... 😏

Metatron: Las puertas se abrirán ahora. Podrán ver a la Diosa, pero les repito, ella está muy ocupada y será mejor que se den prisa... ¡Aunque sean su hijo y su nieta, no les permitiré que la hagan perder su valioso tiempo con nimiedades...!

Diosa (saliendo de su oficina corriendo): ¡Luci, querido! ¡Al fin llegas! Lilith, nieta mía, ¡bienvenida! 😄

Metatron: ¿Eh?

Diosa: ¡Apuesto a que vienen a decirme sobre Moonie y Misha! ¡Ahh, mis nietos serán mamás! ¡Tendré dos bisnietas! 😆😆 Estoy tan feliz que llevo toda la mañana diseñando esto. ¡Miren! 😄😄

Metatron: Eh... señora... ¿Qué es eso?

Diosa: ¡Alicornios! Mitad pegasos, mitad unicornios... ¿No son preciosos? Estos animales son hermosos y mágicos y serán buenos regalos para mis futuras bisnietas. ¿A qué nunca han visto algo igual? ☺

Lucifer: Sí. En la franquicia de My Little Pony.

Diosa: ¿Eh? 😦

Lucifer: Y no puedes regalar animales, eso hasta yo lo sé... ¿Qué no has oído sobre las campañas de adopción de mascotas?

Diosa: Yo... solo quería hacer algo especial... 🥺🥺

Metatron: ¡Señora, no llore! ¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer llorar a la Diosa, ángel rebelde? 😠😠

Lilith: ¡Ya, cálmense todos! Abuela, no llores... ya nos imaginábamos que lo sabrías, porque lo sabes todo. ¡Y es muy gentil de tu parte querer hacer algo especial por tus futuras bisnietas!

Diosa: Snif... 🥺

Lilith: Los alicornios están bonitos, pero tal vez sea mejor que compres unos de juguete para las niñas. ¿Sí? Y puedes dárselo esta noche a Misha y Moonie. ¿Porque vendrás a la cena, verdad?

Diosa: Sí. Claro. Lilith, querida... gracias.

Lilith: No hay de qué 😊

Gabriel: Oye... ¿Yo puedo ir?

Lilith: Claro, tío Gabriel. Será un placer recibirte.

Lucifer: Seguro que será un placer, ¿no, Gabriel? 😏

.....................................................

Los diez objetos favoritos de Neil

1_ Lentes de sol negros

Neil heredó muchas cosas de Crowley: entre ellas, la costumbre de usar lentes. Desde chico usó diferentes tipos de anteojos negros buscando un modelo que le gustara, hasta que a los quince su tío Lucifer le regalo éstos y la búsqueda terminó. Neil se siente cómodo y a la moda con ellos, y es raro que se los saque (incluso dentro de casa).

2_ Botas negras

Otra de las cosas que heredó de su padre es el gusto por la moda: Neil adora el color negro, y uno de sus mayores orgullos es su colección de botas negras. Con cordones, broches, altas, estilo militar, y un montón de otros etcéteras, Neil tiene más de treinta pares. Éstas se las regaló Crepa para su cumpleaños número veinte.

3_ DVD Queen Live at Wembley Stadium

En casa de los Crowley Fell siempre se escuchó la música de Queen. Por lo tanto, varios de los hermanos salieron fanáticos de la banda, entre ellos Neil. Uno de sus primeros tesoros fue este DVD sobre el legendario concierto de Queen en el estadio Wembley, en julio del 86. Lo vio tantas veces que se lo sabe de memoria.

4_ Primera edición de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal

Siendo niños británicos que crecieron en la época de esplendor de la saga HP, no es raro que Neil y los demás salieran fanáticos empedernidos. Neil valora especialmente su ejemplar de La Piedra Filosofal, ya que fue un regalo de su primera Navidad como humano. Solo se lo ha prestado a Crepa y a Terry.

5_ Réplica de la Varita de Saúco

Siguiendo con el fanatismo por Harry Potter, Neil tiene varias varitas pertenecientes a los personajes de la saga. La mayoría están guardados en un baúl de recuerdos junto con algunos juguetes viejos, pero esta réplica de la varita de saúco (la más poderosa del mundo mágico) reposa en una estantería de su habitación.

6_ Figura coleccionable de Loki

Aunque no es un fan experto de los cómics, Neil ha leído muchos de Marvel y siente que Loki es un personaje icónico y digno de admirar. Esta figura de colección le costó un ojo de la cara en la Comicon del 2016 (además del reto de Zira por haber viajado a San Diego sin permiso). También tiene algunas figuras del Loki de las películas.

7_ Laptop

Con una sencilla skin de tormenta, la laptop de Neil es de sus posesiones más valiosas, por lo mucho que le sirve tanto para sus estudios como para su vida. Infinidad de trabajos de administración han pasado por ella, así como juegos, aplicaciones y álbumes de fotos privados (jamás ha querido mostrárselos a nadie).

8_ Uniforme masculino de Slytherin

Ésta es una adquisición reciente, comprada junto con el uniforme de Slytherin de Crepa. Neil descubrió la inocente travesura de su hermana al manipular el cuestionario de la página Pottermore, y no dudó en comprar ambos uniformes para que pudieran ir a juego a alguna convención. Él espera que a otra Comicon.

9_ Collar casero de piedritas

Este objeto que para muchos es solo una vieja baratija, para Neil es un tesoro digno de ensuciarse las manos por él. Fue un regalo de Crepa en su infancia, que más tarde sus hermanas Raven y Lilith le robaron y escondieron en el bosque. Lo recuperó muchos años después, restaurándolo de sus años de abandono con un poderoso milagro.

10_ "Fotografía" enmarcada de Crepa

El amor de Neil por Crepa existió desde que eran huevos. Comenzó como algo puro y sincero, de hecho él pasó muchos años protegiéndola y queriéndola como a una hermana. Fue después de pasar la pubertad que sus sentimientos por ella se volvieron románticos. Crepa le dio esta "foto" después que se confesaran y se hicieran novios.

..........................................................

Mudanzas

Terry: ¡Misha! ¡Misha, mi amor, ya volví!

Misha: Shh... querido, Huevita duerme... 😌

Terry: Ah... perdón 😅

Misha: No pasa nada. ¿Trajeron todo tan rápido, ahora que lo pienso?

Terry: No, dejé muchas cosas en mi departamento que no necesitaré aquí. Neil va a ayudarme a entrar todo, solo quería venir a verlos antes. ¿Todo estuvo bien?

Misha: Perfecto. Mamá nos ha dado a Moonie y a mí sus cajas con recuerdos de nuestra infancia, y hemos encontrado muchas cosas todavía útiles 😊

Terry: ¡Oh, yo quiero ver eso! En cuanto termine de acomodarme vengo y me muestras, ¿sí?

Misha: Sí, querido. Oye, ¿y solo te está ayudando Neil? ¿Micky y Dav no vinieron con ustedes?

Terry: Bien, eso fue raro. David me preguntó qué pensaba hacer con el departamento ahora que viviré aquí otra vez, y Michael se entusiasmó enseguida con la posibilidad de que lo dejara a ellos.

Misha: ¿Michael y David quieren mudarse? 😲

Terry: Eso parece. Les dije que lo pensaría y se pusieron felices, luego dijeron que tenían algo urgente que hacer y desaparecieron.

Misha: ¿Vas a subalquilarles el departamento entonces? Son nuestros hermanos, no debería haber ningún problema con que te renten el lugar...

Terry: No debería, pero me pregunto para qué lo quieren realmente. Aquí en casa tienen su taller, la comida de mamá Zira, papá les presta dinero siempre... ¿Por qué de repente ese afán de vivir solos? 🤔🤔

Misha: Son buenos chicos, Terry, a pesar de su apariencia ruda. Tal vez ellos también están madurando a su manera, y buscan independizarse de a poco 😊

(Mientras tanto)

Liam: Bebé, espera, si hablas tan rápido no te entiendo... ¿Qué es eso de mudarse al Soho? 🤔

Michael: ¡Pues eso! David y yo pensamos mudarnos y sería bueno que... vengas con nosotros... ¿¿Acaso no te gustaría, eh?? 😫😫

David: ¡Hermano, si le dices así no entenderá nada! 😩

Liam: Oigan, ustedes tenían algo para decirme, ¿es esto? ¿Quieren que nos mudemos los tres?

David: En realidad queremos hablarte de otra cosa, más seria. Michael solo se adelantó un poco por ansioso 😠

Michael: Perdón 😔

David: ¿Liam, te molestaría que nos encontremos ahora? Esta noche no podremos. Ha habido un cambio de planes y tenemos una reunión familiar, pero lo nuestro no puede esperar.

Liam: De acuerdo, precioso. Vengan nomás. Los espero 😘😘


	39. Interludio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro tiras de Serpientes Inefables.

Relaciones con demonios

Miguel: Santo cielo... ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿No era solo un rumor? 😲😲😲

Gabriel: Es verdad, Miguel. La Todopoderosa me ordenó que lo comunicara a todos en el Cielo: sus nietos, Misha y Moonie, van a ser madres. Será bisabuela.

Miguel: ¡Vaya! Es una noticia más que sorprendente, sobre todo porque pasó al mismo tiempo... ¿Y los padres de los bebés?

Gabriel: Misha tendrá una hija con su hermano Terry, y Mooninite con Lucifer.

Sandalphon: Oh... por... Dios. No otra vez. ¡Si Lucifer tiene otro hijo nosotros tendremos que lidiar con otro anticristo! 😫😫

Lilith (apareciendo de repente): No digas bobadas, Sandalphon. Esa historia es cosa del pasado, el tío Lucifer ya no piensa en el Apocalipsis. Solo quiere formar una familia con mi hermana.

Miguel: Señorita Lilith, ¿otra vez por aquí? 😒

Lilith: Lucifer es mi jefe, ¿no? Vine a acompañarlo para dar la noticia. Él ya se fue, pero yo aún tengo asuntos pendientes.

Miguel: Sí... lo imagino.

Gabriel: 😧😧

Lilith: No tengo que darte explicaciones de todos modos 😤

Gabriel: Ehh, debo seguir cumpliendo con mi deber de anunciar la buena nueva, así que ¡nos vemos! Lilith, querida... ¡Vámonos! 😫

Sandalphon: Qué veloces, ¡desaparecieron en un segundo! 😲

Miguel: A Gabriel realmente le gustan las cosas complicadas, ¿no? Primero Beelzebub, ahora Lilith... ¡No sé por qué no puede buscarse una novia normal! 😤

Sandalphon: ¿No estarás hablando de ti, no? 😨😨

Miguel: ¡¡Qué horror, no!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante disparate? 😱😱😱

Sandalphon: Lo siento, es que... pensé...

Miguel: Solamente lo menciono porque todas esas relaciones entre ángel y demonio me ponen nerviosa. Que lo haya hecho Aziraphale, que vive en la Tierra, es una cosa. Pero que un arcángel del Señor tenga por pareja a un demonio, ¡es algo que hay que tener en cuenta! No lo entiendo y no me gusta no entender las cosas.

Sandalphon: Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer? Es evidente que ellos tienen permiso de la Diosa para estar juntos. No puedes intervenir.

Miguel: No dije que quiero intervenir, dije que quiero saber. Son cosas distintas. No me molesta que Gabriel tenga novia, solo quisiera entender por qué eligió a otra demonio después de Beelzebub.

Sandalphon: Podrías tener una cita con un demonio. Así lo sabrías 😊

Miguel: 😠😠😠

Sandalphon: ¿Dije algo malo, verdad...? 😅

Miguel: Vete a hacer tu papeleo antes que me olvide que soy un arcángel y no debo pecar de ira 😠😠

.......................................................

Polución consejera

Polución: Así que es eso... ¿Sientes que la noticia de los hijos de tus hermanos acaparó la atención de toda tu familia?

Nina Luna: No lo siento, es así. Tendrías que haber visto a mamá, no cabía en sí de gozo por sus nietas. En casa todos están abocados a ayudar a Moonie y Misha 😔

Polución: Nina... 😧

Nina Luna: ¡Y lo peor es que no puedo decirle esto a nadie porque pensarán que estoy celosa y soy egoísta! Y no es así... quiero mucho a mis hermanos, estoy feliz por ellos, pero... pero... 🥺🥺

Polución: Pero también quieres atención para ti. ¡Y eso es normal! No te atormentes creyendo que eres mala persona por desear atención.

Nina Luna: ...... 😭😭😭

Polución (enternecida): Ya, ya, Nina, no llores... ¿Quieres un abrazo?

Nina Luna: ¡Sí! 😭😭😭😭

Polución: Oh, querida. Detesto verte llorar, pero creo que te hacía falta soltar todo eso, ¿no? Estabas demasiado tensa cuando te recogí recién y lo entiendo. Te has formado una idea muy equivocada de ti misma.

Nina Luna: Hoy nos enteramos de algo tan hermoso, Polución, ¡tan hermoso! Dos bebés, una pequeña en la panza de Moonie, y un huevito de Misha y Terry... ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Por una tonta fiesta de cumpleaños? 😭

Polución: No es algo tonto. Es tu cumpleaños y es importante, porque te harás mayor de edad. ¿Por qué sería malo que le des valor a eso?

Nina Luna: Yo...

Polución: Sabes, no soy exactamente la mejor amiga de Crowley y su esposo, pero dudo que sean el tipo de personas que hacen a un lado a su hija para dar atención a otros. ¿No te parece?

Nina Luna: Mis padres... son excelentes padres. Nunca han hecho diferencias entre nosotros 😔

Polución: Ya ves. Creo que tienes que estar tranquila, Nina, y no seguir pensando cosas raras. Tus padres te aman, tus hermanos te aman, yo...

Nina Luna: 😳😳😳

Polución: Eh... yo... yo te... >///////<

Nina Luna: Polución... gracias 😌

Polución: ¡Ejem! 😫😫 A lo que iba es, que no debes preocuparte porque te hagan a un lado. No lo harán, estoy segura. Tendrás tu fiesta y será grandiosa, ¡y si por esas cosas de la vida la llegaran a olvidar, yo no! 😤

Nina Luna: Quiero bailar contigo esa noche, Polución. Has sido un apoyo enorme para mí y quiero agradecértelo 😊

Polución: Será un honor bailar contigo, pero no hay nada que agradecer. Lo que hago, lo hago porque quiero verte feliz ☺☺

.....................................................

Bienvenida, Sammy

Raven: ¡Mamá, papá! Ya volví...

Aziraphale: ¿Raven? ¡Tesoro, en buena hora! Hemos tenido un día muy ajetreado. ¿Nos ayudarías ahora a...? 😆😆

Raven: ¡Mamá, espera, espera! No estoy sola 😅

Sammy: Con permiso...

Aziraphale: Ahhh, sí... Samantha, querida, parece mentira que todavía no hayamos podido reunirnos los cuatro. ¿Cómo estás? 😊

Sammy (intimidada): Bien... Estoy bien, señor... Eh... ¿Cómo tengo que decirle, Raven? 😫

Aziraphale: ¡Descuida, querida! Me imagino que te resultaría incómodo decirme suegra, así que solo dime Zira, como todos mis conocidos 😄

Sammy: Señor Zira, yo estoy muy emocionada de... de que me incluyan en las cosas de su familia. Por cierto, enhorabuena por sus nietas. ¿Puedo saludar a sus hijos?

Aziraphale: ¡Claro! Y no te sientas incómoda, tú ya eres parte de nuestra familia.

Crowley: ¡Ajá! ¡Hasta que al fin traes a tu novia a casa, mocosa! 😠😠

Raven: ¡Cállate, viejo! Yo traigo a mi novia cuando quiero, no cuando tú lo digas 😤😤

Sammy: 😧😧

Aziraphale: No te asustes, querida. Recuerda que son demonios, la delicadeza no es su fuerte 😅

Sammy: Es que hasta ahora solo había visto a Raven actuar con ese ímpetu, eh... Ya sabe... los demás hermanos son algo más tranquilos en la universidad y...

Crepa: ¡Mamá, dice Moonie que se siente descompuesta, ven rápido! 😫

Neil: ¡Oigan, Terry dice que el nido de Huevita tiene un agujero, alguien venga a repararlo que yo estoy ocupado con otras cosas!

Crepa: ¡Yo lo hago! ¡Me encantará ayudar con el nido de mi sobrina!

Raven: Oigan, cerdos sin modales, mi novia está aquí, ¿¡nadie piensa saludarla o qué!? 😠😠

Sammy: 😶😶😶

Aziraphale: Ejem... Sammy, siéntete en tu casa... No somos la familia más normal del mundo, pero te daremos la mejor bienvenida posible ☺

Sammy (suspira y sonríe): Muchas gracias, señor Zira. Me acostumbraré pronto al ajetreo de su casa, estoy segura.

Raven: Tan linda que eres 😍😍

Sammy: Iré a felicitar a Mooninite y a Misha y luego bajaré enseguida a ayudarlo, señor. Hacer una fiesta para tantas personas debe ser una gran tarea. Quiero colaborar 😌

Raven: Ella no lo sabe aún, pero será la madre de mis hijos 😍😍😍

................................................

Los diez objetos favoritos de Terry

1_ Sombrero fedora negro

De adolescente Terry acompañaba mucho a su mamá a la librería, para ayudarlo con el inventario y la limpieza. Cierta tarde se encontró con este sombrero fedora olvidado en un perchero, pero ningún cliente lo reclamó nunca y Zira le dio permiso de quedárselo. Lo usa desde entonces, pues está convencido que le trae buena suerte.

2_ Chaleco tejido gris

Terry se viste de forma muy sencilla y con frecuencia usa prendas caseras, confeccionadas por su madre. Este chaleco se lo tejió Zira durante su primer año de universidad, así como muchos otros, que si bien no están a la moda son para él hermosos y confortables. Intentó tejer uno él mismo, pero el resultado no fue muy bueno.

3_ Organizador de escritorio

Terry es disciplinado, organizado y atento a los detalles. Para él tener las cosas de su escritorio bien prolijas es vital, así que compró por internet este organizador de madera y no ha dejado de usarlo ni un día para tener a mano sus útiles, notas y agendas. Después de esta experiencia positiva, compró dos más del mismo estilo, pero en grande.

4_ Novela Good Omens (portada de ángel)

Terry disfruta la lectura y tiene una buena colección de libros en su habitación. Sin embargo, a la hora de mudarse solo se llevó consigo algunos, entre ellos su gran favorito: Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch, escrito por Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett. Terry ama este libro al punto de saberse cada diálogo.

5_ Figura de Fawkes, el Fénix

Terry ha leído toda la saga de Harry Potter, por supuesto, y aunque no es tan fan como Neil y Crepa, la disfrutó mucho y conserva los libros comprados en su infancia. Su mayor tesoro relativo al mundo mágico es esta preciosa figura de colección de Fawkes, el fénix mascota de Dumbledore. La tiene de adorno en su cuarto del departamento.

6_ Taza de alas doradas

El objetivo de Terry es ser el mejor ángel, y su método para lograrlo siempre fue imitar a su madre lo más posible. De niño pasaba horas con Zira observándolo trabajar, y su taza de alas blancas le parecía la cosa más elegante del mundo. Ya adulto buscó una igual, pero finalmente compró una con alas doradas. La usa diario en las tardes.

7_ Espada de fuego de juguete

La niñez de Terry fue soñada y tuvo muy buenos juguetes, pero ninguno fue tan importante para él como esta espada de fuego. Después de oír los relatos de su madre sobre su Espada Flamígera, su sueño fue tener una igual, por lo que sus padres le regalaron una de juguete. Su abuela le prometió una de verdad cuando se gradúe.

8_ Cámara de fotos Nikon D3100

Terry estudia arquitectura, carrera que le insume mucho tiempo y dedicación; aún así, paralelamente se dedica a la fotografía de forma amateur, es decir, tomando fotos por su cuenta. Decidió hacerlo así por falta de tiempo, pero no descarta estudiar fotografía profesional. Su cámara Nikon es excelente y ha sacado grandes fotos con ella.

9_ Animal Crossing New Leaf/ Animal Crossing New Horizons

Si bien los videojuegos no son lo suyo, el AC New Leaf de la Nintendo 3DS fue uno de sus grandes amores de la adolescencia. Dedicó largas horas a crear su poblado Tadfield, y con la salida del AC New Horizons para Nintendo Switch su cariño por la saga volvió con todo, por lo que no dudó en comprarlo en cuanto salió a la venta.

10_ Taza personalizada de Raymond/Narciso

Raymond (Narciso en el doblaje) es un personaje de Animal Crossing; se trata de un gato de pelaje gris, gran elegancia y modales impecables, que todos dicen es su versión "animal". Misha, sabiendo lo mucho que Terry disfruta estos juegos, compró por internet una taza de Raymond y se la regaló. La usa cada mañana sin falta.


	40. El Trío Inefable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David y Michael deciden contar por fin su verdad a Liam.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por verse sereno y práctico como siempre, Liam estaba nervioso. No podía imaginar hasta qué punto la verdad que Michael y David querían contarle lo impactaría, pero algo debía intuir puesto que se sobresaltó mucho cuando por fin llegaron. Los hermanos Crowley Fell parecían entre contentos y expectantes, y lo saludaron con sendos besos en la mejilla como si nada. Era obvio que habían tratado de llegar lo antes posible a su casa.

-Pasen, vamos, pasen y tomen asiento tranquilos… ¿Quieren algo de beber?

-Ya que lo mencionas, unas cerveza no estaría m…

-No- interrumpió David a su hermano, mirando a Liam de reojo y agregando muy rápido:- necesitamos hablar de una vez y será mejor que estemos todos sobrios.

-Querido.- Liam se quitó los lentes para restregarse los ojos, luego se los volvió a poner y finalmente asintió, mientras se sentaba en un sofá frente a ellos.- Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera. Si quieres hablar de forma directa, hagamos eso.

-Yo sé que debes estar mareado ya de tantas idas y vueltas, de tantas indirectas. ¡Lo sé, y lo siento! No te hemos tratado de forma justa. Te pido mil disculpas.

-Está bien, lindo, no hay nada de qué disculparse. Siempre les he dicho a ambos que estoy comprometido con lo nuestro, así que pueden tomarse el tiempo que quieran para hablar.

-Pero queremos hablar ahora- terció Michael, más ansioso que su hermano.- Porque ha pasado algo que nos obliga a ser sinceros contigo, o de lo contrario podríamos perderte.

-¿Eh?- El tranquilo profesor definitivamente se puso nervioso al oír eso, por lo que David se sentó junto a él y le apretó las manos para tranquilizarlo.

-No te asustes. Michael exagera un poco, pero sí es cierto que no podemos esperar más… ¿Quieres que sigamos?

-Claro que quiero. Lo que sea que los afecte me afecta a mí, así que hablen tranquilos que aquí estoy para escucharlos.

-Muy bien. Seré tan directo como pueda.- David suspiró con fuerza y luego dijo:- ¿Te has preguntado por qué nos tomamos con tanta normalidad el ser hermanos y pareja?

-Por supuesto. Solo no quería ser indiscreto.

-Hay una razón. La misma razón por la cual, estoy seguro que sospechas, nuestros hermanos Terry y Misha también tienen una relación entre ellos.

Liam parpadeó con asombro y también suspiró, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.- En efecto, Dav, sí lo sospechaba. Y estoy seguro que más de una persona de la universidad lo sospecha también, solo que sin pruebas, sería una acusación muy grave…

-¿Acusación? ¡Mis hermanos no son ningunos criminales!- estalló Michael con rabia.- Son una pareja tan válida como nosotros, como cualquiera, porque se aman y es todo lo que importa.

-Micky, no te pongas así- aconsejó David.- Sabemos que para el resto del mundo el incesto es un pecado, incluso un crimen en algunos sitios.

-Pero… para ustedes no- terció Liam. Su mirada se cruzó con la de sus novios.- Ustedes lo ven con bastante normalidad y no les genera ningún remordimiento. La pregunta es… ¿quiénes son “ustedes"?

-Nuestra familia y amigos cercanos- fue la simple respuesta de David.- Esos somos nosotros.

-¿Y qué los hace tan diferentes del resto de las personas?

-Qué no somos personas humanas- respondió esta vez Michael.- Somos híbridos. Nuestro papá, Crowley, es un demonio. Nuestra mamá Aziraphale es un ángel.

-Venga ya… es… ¿es una broma… no?

David negó, atemorizado por la posibilidad de que Liam se horrorizara con esas revelaciones. Sin embargo no podía echarse atrás.- No es una broma. Es la verdad. Somos mitad ángel y mitad demonio, híbridos, y solo tomamos apariencia humana para poder mezclarnos con los humanos sin llamar la atención.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡Eso es… es lo más fantástico que oí en mi vida! ¿Ángeles? ¿Demonios? ¿Y por qué quisieron pasar por humanos?

-Larga historia- dijo Michael, que no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro como un león nervioso.- Pero para hacerla fácil, papá y mamá han vivido en la Tierra desde el inicio de los tiempos casi. Tenían sus deberes con sus respectivos bandos…

-¿Bandos?- repitió Liam perplejo.

-El Cielo y el Infierno. Ellos observaban a la humanidad y luego reportaban a sus respectivos bandos lo que sabían y… ¡Oh, espera, eso es historia antigua! Lo que cuenta de todo esto es que ambos se enamoraron, y se sintieron tan a gusto con su vida terrenal que nunca quisieron irse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó David con una enorme culpa comiéndolo por dentro, al ver lo pálido que estaba Liam y lo mucho que le temblaban las manos. Al mismo tiempo no sabía si darle un abrazo para calmarlo porque no sabía si sería bien recibido.

-Estoy bien. En serio. Michael, por favor, ¿podrías terminar?

-¡Es que no hay más que eso!- exclamó el menor hecho un manojo de nervios.- Nuestros padres se quedaron aquí porque adoran la vida terrenal. Luego impidieron un conflicto entre sus bandos, lo que trajo la paz para todos. Más tarde formalizaron su relación y nos tuvieron a nosotros…

-¿Su madre… el señor Aziraphale…?

-No tenemos género- se apresuró a explicar.- Ninguno de nosotros. Solo tomamos la apariencia con la que nos sentimos más cómodos, y todos tenemos potencialmente la capacidad de engendrar.

-Lo que nos lleva a lo que decía al principio, pasó algo que nos obligó a contarte todo esto. Dos de nuestros hermanos tendrán hijos. No había modo de ocultarte nuestra identidad si Mooninite y Misha empiezan a ir por ahí con sus hijas.

-A ver, a ver… ¿Moonie y Misha? Moonie, la joven de cabello castaño…

-Embarazada de dos meses.

-¿Y Misha?

David vaciló. Liam soltó una risa nerviosa y luego exclamó:- ¡Querido, a estas alturas ya no hay secretos que valgan! ¡Dilo!

-Misha puso un huevo con Terry.

-¿Un qué? ¿Cómo que un huevo?

-¿Recuerdas la vez que encontraste un álbum de fotos de serpientes y creíste que papá criaba reptiles? Bueno. No. Esas serpientes éramos nosotros, mis hermanos y yo. Cuando papá y mamá nos engendraron tenían forma de serpiente.

Liam se echó a reír y, sin que lo notara, se desvaneció. La cantidad de información recibida era tanta que no pudo procesarla lo bastante rápido, y al despertar en su cama estaba rodeado por sus dos novios que le hacían cariño en el pelo y tomaban su temperatura con delicadeza. Lentamente movió la cabeza y ellos se echaron a llorar, abrazándolo y pidiéndole perdón como si la vida les fuera en ello.

-¡Liam, lo siento, lo siento! No era nuestra intención hacerte daño, ¡debes estar odiándonos ahora!

-¡Viejo, no vuelvas a asustarnos así, no puedes desmayarte como si nada!- gritó Michael limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara con una manga.- ¡Tonto!

-Estoy bien… vamos, no se pongan así, no lloren…

-¿Nos odias?- preguntó David muerto de miedo, mirándolo fijo y mordiéndose el labio para evitar llorar más.- Solo dime eso, ¿nos odias? ¿Crees que somos monstruos? Por favor…

-A ver, a ver, cálmense los dos, por favor… -El mayor se levantó un poco y se recostó contra el respaldo de la cama, recordando tanto de su charla previa como pudiera.- No los odio, no tengo por qué hacerlo. Ustedes tienen ciertamente el secreto más fabuloso que yo haya podido imaginar, pero, ¿por qué eso sería motivo de que los odie?

-¡No lo sé! Porque somos diferentes…

-David querido, ¡eso ya se notaba desde antes! No hay muchas parejas de hermanos. Ya eso los hacía especiales y si no los juzgue antes, ¿por qué lo haría ahora?

-¡Oh, alabado sea el tío Lucifer y la abuela! ¡El viejo no nos odia!- expresó Michael riendo a carcajadas. Liam también esbozó una sonrisa.

-Te perdono lo de “viejo" si me dices ahora sí por qué el incesto no les preocupa. ¿No existe el incesto entre seres sobrenaturales?

-Existe, pero no significa nada- contestó David por su hermano menor, que seguía riendo.- La abuela Diosa creó a los ángeles, sus hijos, incluyendo a los que después cayeron y se convirtieron en demonios. También creó a los humanos. Por eso técnicamente todos venimos del incesto, y no es pecado. Eso lo pusieron los humanos con el correr de los siglos.

-Bueno, tiene sentido supongo… ¡Tiene mucho sentido de hecho!

-Exacto. Todos venimos de Ella.

-Me está doliendo la cabeza, pero les doy mi palabra a ambos que no me siento traicionado, ultrajado ni engañado por ustedes. No los odio. Son solo una familia muy, muy, MUY, particular. Y en cuanto me haya tomado un analgésico y descansado un poco, ¿me podrían contar con más detalles todo sobre su familia, por favor?

-De poder podríamos, pero, esta noche tenemos una gran reunión familiar, para celebrar el embarazo de Moonie y el huevo de Misha. Oye, Micky, ¿crees que podríamos invitar a Liam?

-¿Llevar a un hombre y contarle a la familia que tú, yo y él tenemos una relación poliamorosa? ¿El mismo día que se supo que Moonie y Lucifer serán padres, y Terry y Misha otro tanto? ¡Oye, no lo sé!

-Liam- David se acostó sobre su pecho.- ¿Tú estarías dispuesto a meterte de lleno en esta locura que es nuestra vida y nuestra familia?

-Te llenarán de preguntas. Papá Crowley y mamá Zira querrán saber todo de ti y de lo nuestro.

-Veamos. Si me ayudan a relajarme un poco ahora, tendré la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme a lo que sea. ¿Qué dicen?

-Dalo por hecho- contestaron al unísono los hermanos, dándole cada uno un beso en la mejilla a su novio.


	41. Especial de Halloween

Fiesta pagana

Gabriel: ¡No, no y no! Me niego a formar parte de esta celebración pagana. Primero muerto 😤😤

Aziraphale: Oh, vamos Gabriel, ¡no seas dramático! Es solo una fiesta de Halloween, no tiene nada de...

Gabriel: He dicho que no. ¿Tienes idea de como quedaría ante los demás ángeles si voy a una fiesta de ésas? Me perderían el respeto y empezarían a cuestionar el orden establecido, ¡bajo ningún punto puedo permitir que se corrompan con una celebración de semejante calaña! 😠

Lilith: ¡Oye, mamá Zira, mira el estupendo vestido de bruja que me regaló la abuela Tracy! 😄😄

Gabriel: 😳😳😳

Aziraphale: Cielos, nena, ¿no tiene una falda demasiado corta...? 🤭

Lilith: Nah, en lo absoluto, está perfecta para mí... ah, hola, tío Gabriel. ¿Todo bien? 😊

Gabriel: ..... ¿A qué hora dijiste que era la fiesta, Zira?

Aziraphale: 😦😦

.....................................................

Provisión de dulces

Moonie: Querido, voy a ir de compras. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Lucifer: No, gracias, mi amor. ¿Qué vas a comprar? 😊

Moonie: Dulces de Halloween, querido. Caramelos, barras de chocolate, paletas. ¡Ya casi es 31 y quiero estar bien provista! 😄

Lucifer: Awww, tan linda que eres... ¿Quieres tener suficientes dulces para repartir a los niños esa noche? 😊

Moonie: ¿Repartir? 🤭🤨

Lucifer: ¿No es lo que se acostumbra hacer aquí en la Tierra?

Moonie: Yo lo decía porque tengo antojos, pero ya que lo mencionas mejor compro doble ración 😅

.....................................................

Bromas pesadas

David: Liam avisó que hoy llegaría muy tarde, cielos... eso me pone nervioso 😥😥

Michael: ¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué? ¿No me dirás que te da miedo Halloween, verdad? 😏

David: ¡Claro que no! Bueno... a lo mejor me preocupa que Muerte venga a atormentarnos un rato, ya sabes que juró venganza eterna contra nosotros por destruir su moto...

Michael: ¡Pero si eso es historia antigua, hermano! Reparamos su moto, ¡dudo que sea tan perverso como para seguir burlándose de nosotros todavía ahora!

David: ¿Entonces por qué acabo de verlo flotando sobre el balcón? 😱😱

Michael: ¿Qué lo viste qué? 😅

Muerte: Hola, muchachos, ¿todo bien? 😈

Michael: ¡¡Corre, David, corre!! ¡¡Somos muy jóvenes para morir!!

(Una hora después)

Liam: Pero qué... ¿Voltearon la cama con todo y colchón? ¿Eso es un bate con clavos? ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? 😲

Michael: Oh, nada, Liam, ¡solo un pequeño incidente con la Muerte, pero no habría pasado nada si hubieras estado aquí para no dejarme comportar como un idiota! 😤😤

Muerte: ¡Jajajaja, tendrían que haber visto sus caras cuando aparecí en el balcón, parecían niños de primaria asustados! 😂😂😂

Polución: Estás enfermo...

Muerte: Bah, no pensaba hacerles daño de verdad, solo quería asustarlos. ¡No es mi culpa si son asustadizos como criaturas!

Polución: Porque tú eres el rey de la madurez, ¿verdad? 😊

...............................................................

Muy en serio

Nina: Todos parecen un poco alterados hoy... ¿Pasó algo?

Polución: Bueno, mañana es Halloween.

Nina: ...¿Y? 😕

Polución: Y, mis compañeros se toman muy en serio el Halloween... muy en serio.

Guerra: ¡¡No te atrevas a tocar mis disfraces, muerto de hambre desgraciado!! 😠😠😠

Hambre: ¡¡Tacaña!! ¡¡Mala compañera!! ¡Tienes un closet lleno de disfraces y ropa nueva y no quieres compartir ni un sombrero, miserable! 😠😠

Guerra: ¿¡Y crees que a ti te luciría alguno de mis vestidos, pedazo de alcornoque!? ¡¡Ve y compra tu propio disfraz!!

Hambre: ¡¡Ni hablar, no voy a pagar un dineral para algo que usaré solo una vez!! 😤

Nina: 😳😳

Polución: ¡A ver, dejen de gritar maldita sea, estoy tratando de hablar con mi novia aquí! 😬

Muerte: Por Lucifer, le quitan lo divertido a Halloween con sus berrinches de niños pequeños. ¡Maduren de una vez! Pueden resolver sus diferencias hablando, como seres civiliza...

Hambre: Guerra se comió todos los dulces que habías preparado para repartir a los niños 😈😈

Guerra: ¡Cochino delator! ¡Cómo te atreviste! 😱😱😱

Muerte: ¿Que hiciste qué? :) :) :)

Nina: Eh... querida, adoro visitarte, pero ¿no crees que deberíamos irnos ahora...? 😅😅

Muerte: Estuve un día entero en la cocina preparando esos dulces :) :) :) :) 💀💀💀

Polución: Sí, mejor vamos a tu casa... ¡Toma mi casco, rápido! 😰

.............................................

Demasiado ocupado

Misha: Lamento no poder ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta, mamá... ¡Me siento tan cansado! 😔

Aziraphale: Querido, no te preocupes, ¡es entendible! Estás preparando tu proyecto final en la universidad y al mismo tiempo cuidando el huevo de Marbelle, ¡mi nietita hermosa! No tienes mucho tiempo libre, así que no te disculpes 😊

Misha: Y Terry está tan lleno de trabajo que ni siquiera hemos podido sentarnos a ver películas de terror como cuando éramos chicos 😩

Crowley: No soporto ver a mi hijo triste... ¡¡Misha, escucha!! 😠 Déjanos a Marbelle a nosotros y vete a ver a Terry. ¡No, primero ve a cambiarte! Ponte el disfraz más lindo que tengas y sube al Cielo, sácalo de esa oficina y vayan a ver una película.

Misha: ¡Oh...! ¿Pero no están muy ocupados ahora como para...?

Crowley: ¡Nunca estamos demasiado ocupados si se trata de nuestra nieta! Anda, ve. Ponte muy halloweenesco y atrevido y sal por tu hombre. Se merecen una tarde juntos 😉

Misha: ¡Papá, muchas gracias! Iré ya mismo. ¡Terry, espérame, lo pasaremos increíble! 😆😆

Aziraphale: Querido, fue muy amable de tu parte lo que acabas de hacer, el pobre Misha necesitaba un empujón... pero, ¿por qué le dijiste que vaya disfrazado a buscar a Terry si eso se hace la noche de Halloween y no antes? 😮

Crowley: Es que quiero ver las caras que ponen los remilgados esos del Cielo cuando vean llegar a alguien con ropa de terror, sobre todo a Gabriel. ¡Le dará un infarto si ve a una bruja en su precioso Cielo! 😂😂😂

Aziraphale: No creo, ayer vio a Lilith con su vestido de bruja y pareció encantado, de hecho la ayudó a pulir su escoba y todo...

Crowley: ¡Jajajaja...! ¿Espera, qué? 😄😅😐

................................................

Para niños pequeños

Sammy: Amor, ¡me siento tan afortunada! Justo me tocó hacer las prácticas en la escuela ahora que es Halloween 😄😄

Raven: ¿Eso es bueno, mi amor?

Sammy: ¡Es buenísimo! Los niños se entusiasman mucho y podemos hacer cosas muy divertidas, como preparar pósters, decorar sus canastas de calabaza, de todo.

Raven: Ah, sí, recuerdo eso de cuando era niña. A Moonie le encantaba hacer las decoraciones ella misma y ponerlas por toda la casa 😊

Sammy: Aproveché la época para darles una tarea temática: escribir un pequeño cuento de terror. El mejor cuento se llevará unas paletas de dulce especial, hechas por mí.

Raven: ¿...Hechas por ti?

Sammy: ¡Sí, exacto! Tu hermana Crepa fue tan gentil como para ayudarme a prepararlas, y me quedaron muy bien. Los niños se pusieron felices cuando supieron que su maestra les había hecho paletas caseras, ¡tendrías que haber visto los cuentos tan bonitos que me dieron! 😄

Raven: Oye, ¿si escribo un cuento también me darás un dulce especial a mí? 😉

Sammy: Oh, querida. Tú puedes tener un dulce mío cuando quieras, no necesitas escribir nada 😌😌

Raven: 😍😍😍

..................................................................

Calabazas dulces

Neil: Soy un hombre de 21 años responsable, serio, camino a graduarme de la universidad y con planes a futuro. ¡No puedo desconcentrarme por algo tan trivial como Halloween! 😤😤

Crepa: ¡Neil, mira lo que traje, calabazas frescas de la mejor calidad! Vamos a tallarlas y decorar toda la casa, hermano. ¿Qué dices? 😄

Neil: ¡Ya voy por un cuchillo, princesa! 😍😍

Crepa: Después que las coloquemos iré por las velas que me envió Moonie, ¡son primorosas! Tienen un aroma dulce encantador. Nuestra casa será la más bonita de todo el barrio 😄

Michael: ¿Bonita? Ay, hermana, sé que te gustan las cosas dulces pero ¡esto es Halloween! 🙄

Crepa: ¿Y?

Michael: ¿Cómo “y"? ¡Halloween no es dulce, Halloween es aterrador! Tiene que haber esqueletos, sangre, calabazas que hagan llorar a los niños y…!

Neil: ¡Ejem! 😠😠

Michael: Ehh… pero es una sugerencia nada más… 😅

Neil: Si Crepa quiere hacer calabazas bonitas y ponerles velas aromáticas, eso es justamente lo que vamos a hacer. ¡Toma un cuchillo y empieza a tallar o vete al diablo! 😠

Lucifer: Oigan, ¿y yo qué hice ahora? 😯

Neil: Venir a nuestra casa y comerte toda la comida de mamá Zira 😒

Lucifer: Buen punto. Sobrina, ¿me haces sitio para tallar yo también? 😄😄

……………………………………………..

Cielo agitado

Miguel: Oye, Sandalphon…

Sandalphon: ¿Sí?

Miguel: ¿No tienes la impresión de que todo está demasiado tranquilo desde hace un rato? 🤔

Sandalphon: Ah, puede ser. Pero eso es mejor, ¿o no? Podemos trabajar sin escándalos de…

Mihael: ¡Ya no lo soporto más, los odio a todos! ¡Me largo, prefiero trabajar recogiendo basura humana que con todos ustedes! 😭😭😭

Terry: ¡Vuelve aquí en este instante, maldita…! ¡Dios, mira lo que me has hecho decir! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora! 😠😠😠

Miguel: ¿Qué rayos? Terry, ¿por qué Mihael estaba gritando como un loco recién? ¡Hay ángeles trabajando aquí! 😤

Terry: Lo siento, tía Miguel, ¡son esos indisciplinados que tengo en mi área! Se la pasan jugándose bromas entre sí en vez de trabajar. ¡Me vuelven loco! 😩

Sandalphon: Ahh, los ángeles del departamento de plegarias suelen ponerse bromistas cuando se les acumula mucho trabajo. Se ponen tensos y se descargan así… ¿Que fue esta vez?

Terry: Alguna tontería acerca de Mihael besando una almohada con la foto del tío Rafael pegada… ¡Las cosas que inventan cuando están aburridos! Los castigaré a todos en cuanto pueda alcanzar a Mihael y hacer que entre en razón. ¡No puede dejarse alterar por semejantes mentiras absurdas!

Rafael: ¿Cuáles mentiras? 😄

Mihael: ¡¡NINGUNA MENTIRA, NINGUNA EN ABSOLUTO!! SEÑOR TERRY, LAMENTO HABERME MARCHADO DE MI PUESTO, ¿VOLVEMOS YA? 😫😫😫

Terry: 😑😑😑

Miguel: 😑😑😑

Sandalphon: No sé ustedes pero yo prefiero esto al aburrimiento de antes 😃😃😃

………………………………………….

Trabajar sin parar

Gabriel: Ah, Lilith… ¡estás tan hermosa vestida de bruja! Haces que valga la pena pecar y disfrutar de estas fechas paganas 🥰🥰

Lilith: Cállate… ¡Cuando me miras así me sonrojo y no me gusta! 😆

Gabriel: Pues deberías acostumbrarte, porque me encanta decirte cosas lindas. Te mereces más elogios, Lil, eres una mujer tan fabulosa…

Lilith: ¿Lo soy?

Gabriel: ¿Qué duda cabe? 🥰

Lilith: Ninguna, ¿verdad? Soy la mejor demonio que existe 😎

Dagon: Brincos dieras 😒

Lilith: Con un demonio, ¿no había dejado claro que no quería interrupciones en mi oficina? 😠

Dagon: Pues lo siento, pero los demonios preguntan cuando pueden ir subiendo a la Tierra a hacer su trabajo de Halloween. Ya es casi la hora y necesitan tu permiso.

Lilith: Vaya, el trabajo nunca para… ¿allí arriba es igual, Gab? 😩

Gabriel: Más o menos, ¡pero no te preocupes! Si yo que soy un viejo arcángel puedo, una chica como tú podrá sin problemas.

Lilith: Gracias por todo, Gab. La paciencia y los consejos, y todo lo demás… deja me encargo de esto y volvemos a subir nosotros también. Tenemos una fiesta a la cual ir 😊


	42. El amor del Infierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez tiras de Serpientes Inefables.

Dar el ejemplo

Lucifer: Bueno, Beelzy. Te dejo a cargo de todo, ¿sí? Mis suegros ofrecen una fiesta y por supuesto debo estar presente, así que ya me voy 😊😊

Beelzebub: Supongo que ahora que serás padre ya no vamos a verte muy seguido, ¿verdad? Aunque claro, de todas formas no trabajabas mucho así que no habrá diferencia...

Lucifer: No seas así, anda. ¡Yo sé que estás feliz por mí aunque quieras mostrarte sarcástica! 😄😄

Beelzebub: Sí, sí...

Lucifer: Lo conversaré con Moonie y luego tomaré una decisión. Por supuesto que ella y la niña son mi prioridad ahora, pero no abandonaré el Infierno del todo.

Miguel (apareciendo de pronto): ¡Pero si es el augusto padre! Lo que son las cosas, o no nos vemos nunca o nos vemos dos veces el mismo día.

Lucifer: Ya ves. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Miguel? 😊

Miguel: En realidad venía hablar con lady Beelzebub, pero ya que te veo aprovecharé para felicitarte de manera apropiada por tu futura hija. Enhorabuena, Lucifer. La Diosa ya ha ordenado regalos que te estarán llegando en la semana. Para la pequeña.

Lucifer: ¿No serán más alicornios, no? 😕

Miguel: ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan irónico? 😒

Lucifer: Sí 😊😊

Beelzebub: Oigan, ya basta... Luci, vamos, vete a tu fiesta y no causes muchos problemas. Cuida de tu novia...

Lucifer: Futura esposa 😤

Beelzebub: Lo que sea. ¡Vamos, adiós!

Miguel: Los años lo han ablandado mucho, ¿verdad?

Beelzebub: Los años, el fracaso de sus planes, enamorarse de una jovencita... en fin, no importa. ¿Me necesitabas para algo?

Miguel: ¡Ah! Bueno, sí. Verás...

Beelzebub: .......

Miguel: .......

Beelzebub: ....... ¿Y?

Miguel: ¡Ah, sí! Lo siento 😫😫

Beelzebub: Oye, realmente tengo mucho papeleo que organizar, así que si no es importante te pediría que...

Miguel: ¡Espera! Verás, ahora que las cosas entre nuestros bandos están tan tranquilas, pensé en... Bueno, en poner el ejemplo a mis ángeles acercándome más a los demonios, para que vean que la paz es el camino que todos deberían seguir de ahora en más.

Beelzebub: Ajá... ¿Dónde está el truco?

Miguel: ¡No hay truco! Estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Por qué mentiría?

Beelzebub: No es precisamente un secreto que te caen mal los demonios, así que discúlpame si no te creo demasiado.

Miguel: Oye, yo te respeto, ¿de acuerdo? Y siempre lo he hecho. Si no me crees todavía déjame demostrártelo...

Beelzebub: ¿Cómo? 😐

Miguel: Eh... ¿Tienes tiempo para ir a cenar? Nunca lo he hecho, pero parece ser un buen plan.

Beelzebub: ¿Hacer el papeleo atrasado de Lucifer o salir a cenar con un arcángel? Hmm... 🤔

Miguel: Sabía que no querrías. Es muy problemático que...

Beelzebub: ¿Es broma? ¡Lucifer tiene secretaria, que ella arregle sus cochinos papeles! Nosotras vamos a cenar y a embriagarnos, ¡andando! 😄😄

.....................................................

Salud

Aziraphale: ¿Ya estamos todos? ¿Sí? Qué bueno... me siento feliz de ver a la familia y los amigos reunidos. Sé que algunos no han podido venir...

David (murmurando): Ojalá a Liam no le hubiera dado tanto dolor de cabeza 😥

Aziraphale: Pero sé que, en estos momentos, todos están brindando por nuestra familia y lo agradezco de corazón 😇 ¡Propongo que nosotros también brindemos!

Crowley: ¡Guardé un vino espectacular para esta ocasión, ángel! 😃😃🍷🍷

Aziraphale: Alcen sus copas, por favor. Por Misha, Terry y Huevita, quienes serán los primeros en traer de nuevo la alegría de la infancia a esta casa...

Terry: Gracias, mamá... Tu apoyo significa tanto para nosotros 😌

Misha: Mamá, ya... ¡No es para tanto! 😆😆

Crowley: No discutas con tu madre, Misha. ¡Salud por ustedes!

Madame Tracy: Se me ha metido una basurita en el ojo 😭

Aziraphale: Ahora, brindemos por Mooninite, Lucifer y su futura hija, que con toda seguridad traerá alegría infinita a sus vidas... ¡Y que esta vez puedas ser el mejor padre para ella, Luci! Confío en que sabrás cuidarlas muy bien a ambas.

Lucifer: Zira ya me aceptó como yerno, ¡soy tan feliz! 😭😭

Moonie: Mami querida, ¡ojalá yo pueda ser para mi niña un ejemplo tan maravilloso como tú lo fuiste para mí! 😫

Sammy: Raven, mi amor, ¿estás llorando? ☺

Raven: ¡Claro que no! ¿Tú estás llorando? 😭😭😭

Sammy: Yo sí, pero no tanto como tú 😅

Aziraphale: ¡Salud también por Nina! Hijita, no creas que he olvidado tu cumpleaños. En unos días serás mayor de edad, y quedate tranquila que tendrás una fiesta increíble como tú te mereces.

Nina Luna: ¡Mamá, no te preocupes por eso, no hace...! 😲

Crowley: ¿Hoy es el día de llevar la contraria a Aziraphale? Hija mía, tú tranquila, que esta serpiente jamás dejaría a una hija suya sin fiesta. ¡Prepara un vestido y déjalo todo en nuestras manos!

Crepa: Aww... ¡Cuántas cosas bonitas están pasando! ¡Amo a mi familia! 😆😆

Aziraphale: Somos dos, Crepa 😉

Crowley: Beban todos una copa más. ¡Beban y brinden por lo que quieran! Hoy es una noche para desear y repartir felicidad. ¡Salud, mi familia! 😄😄😄

Michael y David: "Salud... Por nosotros y por Liam" 😌😌

Lilith: "Salud, Gabriel. Te prometo que un día pronto, vendrás conmigo a estas reuniones" 😌

Neil (con los ojos fijos en Crepa): "Salud, mi princesa, mi vida, mi alma. Te amo como a ninguna otra criatura de la Creación. Brindo por ti y por nuestro futuro juntos" 🥰🥰

Crepa (devolviéndole la mirada): "Salud, Neil... Te amo con todo mi corazón. ¡Ojalá pronto podamos decírselo a mamá y papá!" 🥰🥰

Nina Luna: "Salud, Polución... por nuestro primer baile" 😌

Raven y Sammy: "Salud, preciosa. Eres la mejor del mundo y siempre lo serás" 😍😍

Aziraphale: ¡Bien, oigan...! El vino de Crowley estaba delicioso...

Crowley: Como todo lo que yo hago, ángel 😎

Aziraphale: ... ¿pero qué les parece si comenzamos la cena ya? ¡Hemos preparado platillos suficientes para alimentar a un ejército! 😄

Moonie: ¡Huele que alimenta, mamá! ¡Te felicito! 😋😋

Michael: ¡Ohh, se me antoja un poco de ese pollo de ahí! 🤤

Anathema: Me siento tan feliz y a la vez tan extraña... ¡Como ha pasado el tiempo! Todavía recuerdo cuando Newt y yo hacíamos de niñera para ustedes. ¿Te acuerdas, amor?

Newton: Por supuesto. Eran unos huevos muy buenos, así que era muy sencillo cuidarlos. ¿Terry, Misha, precisan niñera?

Terry: Bueno, tenemos muchas "niñeras" aquí presentes, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, tío Newton 😅

Misha: ¡Pero no te desanimes! Somos diez hermanos: a la larga, habrá muchas más pequeñas serpientes para cuidar, estoy seguro de ello 😊

......................................................

Visitas no programadas

Lucifer: ¿Seguro que no quieres ir de compras, reina? Tu hermanita Crepa nos hizo una lista muy útil de las mejores pañaleras, podríamos empezar a ver cochecitos, andadores...

Moonie: Querido, no. Eso puede esperar, tenemos siete meses para comprar esas cosas. El cumpleaños de mi hermana es en unos días. Su regalo está primero 😤

Lucifer: De acuerdo, como tú prefieras... ¿Ya has pensado en qué regalarle?

Moonie: Tengo algunas ideas, pero quiero ver yo en persona.

Lucifer: ¡Ahh, si no hubiera quedado con los contratistas para dentro de un rato, yo mismo te acompañaba! No quiero que mi reina esté sola por la calle 😫😫

Moonie: Querido, tranquilo, iré con Crepa, así que no estaré sola. No te preocupes.

Lucifer: Uf... Menos mal 😄

Moonie: Pero incluso si estuviera sola, ¡tampoco tienes que preocuparte! Que esté embarazada no significa que sea una frágil doncella. Puedo arreglarme para hacer lo mismo que antes sin escolta.

Lucifer: Ah... sí... respecto a eso... 😅😅

Moonie: ¿Qué pasó? 😦

Lucifer: Verás... como sabes, todos en el Infierno están enterados de tu embarazo. Y están muy felices debo decir.

Moonie: Eso me alegra, pero sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra 😧

Lucifer: Es que... bueno, como en su momento no pudieron formar parte de la vida de Adam, ahora tienen muchas ganas de estar presentes y ayudarte con nuestra niña.

Moonie: Querido... 😑😑

Lucifer: 😰😰

Moonie: ¿Les has dado esta dirección?

Crepa: ¡El timbre! No se preocupen, yo atiendo... Hola, señores ¿qué se les ofrece? 😊

Minos: Buenos días, ¿aquí vive...? 😳😳

Crepa: ¿A quién busca, señor?

Minos: ....... 😫😫😫

Asmodeo: ¿Te quedaste congelado o qué? 😠

Hastur: Ay, por favor, ¡muévete! Hola, nena, ¿me recuerdas, verdad?

Crepa: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Hola, tío Hastur! 😄😄

Hastur: Venimos a ver a nuestra Señora... Es decir, a la señora Mooninite, futura esposa de Lucifer.

Asmodeo: Venimos a traerle esta canasta de flores de parte de nuestros respectivos departamentos. Hubiéramos querido comprar más, pero pues no nos han pagado el sueldo en varios meses 😒

Ligur: Aún así venimos a presentarle nuestros respetos y a preguntarle si necesita ayuda con algo. ¿Ella está, no?

Crepa: ¡Oh, sí! Justamente íbamos a salir de compras ahora. ¿Gustan pasar? Iré a avisarle que han venido a verla, a ver que quiere hacer ☺

Minos: >___<

Asmodeo: ¿Qué demonios pasa con él? 😕

Lucifer (nervioso): Como podrás ver... más bien, oír... han llegado algunos de los muchachos. Es probable que otros vengan a visitarte en los próximos días.

Moonie: 😐

Lucifer: De acuerdo, semanas.

Moonie: 😑

Lucifer: ¿Meses? 😰

Moonie: Luci... 😑😑😑

Lucifer: ¡De acuerdo, hasta que la niña sea mayor y empiece a cosechar almas, pero te aseguro que ni vas a notarlos! 😫😫

Moonie: Yo no tengo problemas de recibir a cualquiera que quiera venir a visitarme pero, ¿sí recuerdas que esta es la casa de mis padres, verdad?

Lucifer: Y recién acabo de ganarme el respeto de Zira... ¡Oh, no! 😱😱😱

Moonie: Bueno, ya lo arreglaremos de alguna forma. Bajaré a atender a las visitas y tú...

Lucifer: 😥😥

Moonie (le guiña el ojo): Gracias por preocuparte siempre de mi bienestar. Eres algo impulsivo, pero... así te conocí y así te amo 😘

Lucifer: 😍😍😍😍😍

...................................................

Cochecitos de bebé

Crepa: Qué lástima que Lucifer no haya podido acompañarnos, hermana... ¿No te parece?

Moonie: Es una pena, pero no faltará oportunidad 😊

Crepa: ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer hoy?

Moonie: Bueno, como sabes él quería construir solo la casa donde viviremos, con el mínimo de milagros indispensables. Pero eso lleva tiempo, y ahora que estoy embarazada no tenemos tanto. Así que simplemente decidió tragarse su orgullo y contratar obreros humanos que le ayuden con el trabajo.

Crepa: Awww... ¡Qué bonito! Se nota que el tío Lucifer te ama mucho 😆😆

Moonie: Sí... y yo lo amo a él 😌

Crepa: ¡Tan lindos! 😍

Moonie: Gracias por acompañarme hoy, Crepa. Eres una buena hermana, y seguro serás también una gran tía.

Vendedor: Señoritas, ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?

Moonie: Gracias, por ahora solo estamos mirando...

Crepa: Mi hermana está embarazada. Tendrá una hermosa niña ☺

Vendedor: Felicidades, señorita... Cualquier cosa que necesite, por favor no dude en llamarme 😊

Moonie: Crepa, tesoro, ¿qué crees? Este cochecito verde agua es bonito... pero este rosa también lo es. Hmm...

Crepa: Yo elegiría el rosa, pero quizás a ti te guste más el verde, o este color crema... Vaya, que difícil. ¿Qué llevaría mamá? 🤔

Moonie: El crema, sin duda. ¡Oh! Si no puedo ni elegir un cochecito de bebé, ¿cómo le haré con el resto de las cosas? 😥

Crepa: ¡Hermanita, no te angusties! Hace apenas unos días que sabes que serás madre. Todavía estás nerviosa.

Moonie: Eso creo...

Crepa: Lo que tú necesitas es hablar un poco con Lucifer para que te calme. ¿Por qué no lo llamas y le preguntas?

Moonie: ¿No lo preocuparé más?

Crepa: Que va. Es más, seguro le alegra participar en la elección del ajuar de su hija 😊

Moonie: Eso es verdad. A ver... vaya, no encuentro mi celular. ¿Dónde lo puse? ¿Lo olvidé en el auto?

Crepa: Iré a averiguar. (Sale a la vereda) ¿Disculpen? ¿Pueden ayudarme? 😄

Asmodeo: ¡Seguro! ¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita Crepa?

Hastur: ¿La señora Moonie está bien? ¿Llamamos al médico? 😨

Crepa: Tranquilos, todo está bien. Es solo que no encuentra su celular, ¿alguien podría fijarse si está en...?

Minos: ¡¡¡Aquí está el celular de la señora, señorita Crepa!!!

Crepa: Eh... ¿gracias...? 😅

Minos (avergonzado): .......... 😫😫😫😫

Crepa: Señores, gracias de nuevo por escoltarnos pero, ¡no tienen por qué esperar en la puerta todo el tiempo! Tardaremos bastante, si quieren ir a dar una vuelta pueden hacerlo...

Ligur: De ninguna manera, el señor Lucifer dijo textualmente, "acompañarán a mi futura esposa y a mi cuñada a hacer sus compras y las cuidarán, o les mandaré arrancar los ojos". Así que eso es exactamente lo que haremos.

Crepa: Sí, suena a algo que diría el tío Luci 😅😅

Hastur: Tomen el tiempo que quieran para hacer sus compras que nosotros esperaremos aquí como se debe. ¿Verdad, Minos?

Minos: ............. 😫😫😫

Asmodeo: Última vez que trabajo en el mismo turno que este idiota 😒

................................................

Un hombre serio

Neil: Entonces, ¿todavía no han decidido que van a hacer aquí en la universidad?

Terry: Por ahora, seguir asistiendo a clases como siempre. En casa hay mucha gente así que Huevita estará bien cuidada mientras nosotros venimos...

Neil: Eso ya es algo 😊

Terry: ... pero ya después, no, no sabemos que haremos. Misha tiene mucho miedo y lo entiendo, ya sabes, no es una situación fácil. No queremos cometer errores.

Neil: Oh, saldrá todo bien, ya verás. Nuestros padres aparecieron un día con diez hijos y nadie sospechó nada. Ustedes podrán hacer lo mismo.

Terry: Oye, es verdad... ¡No había pensado en eso! ¿Cómo le hicieron mamá y papá para que la gente no sospechara nada cuando tuvieron familia? 😲😲

Neil: Jejeje... lo que pasa, querido Terry, es que tienes cabeza solo para pensar en Misha (y ahora en tu hija). Se te olvida hacer uno o dos razonamientos elementales 😄

Terry: Sí, más o menos como tú cuando ves a Crepa :)

Neil: ¡Oye! 😠

Terry: Es verdad. ¿Qué me miras así? Lo saben todos.

Neil: Bah... para que sepas, yo puedo amar a Crepa mucho, pero no me vuelvo idiota en su presencia, soy un hombre completamente...

Crepa: ¡Neil, hermano! ¡Oye, te traje el almuerzo que olvidaste en casa! 😄

Neil: ¡Mi princesa vino a traerme la comida! ¡Tan linda ella! 😍😍😍😍

Terry: Un hombre muy serio, sí señor 😛

Neil: Crepita, ¡muchas gracias por traerme el almuerzo! Hmm... Huele a las croquetas de pollo de mamá Zira. ¡Riquísimas! 😋😋

Crepa: Provecho. ¡Hola, Terry! ¿Tienes de comer?

Terry: Tranquila, princesa, sí tengo. No te preocupes. Oye, ¿todo bien en casa? ¿La niña está bien?

Crepa: Huevita está perfecta, mamá llenó su nido de flores frescas para que huela bonito, y eso pareció gustarle. ¡En fin! Vine solo para esto, pero ya tengo que volver...

Neil: ¿Eh...? ¡No, quédate un ratito más! 🥺

Crepa: Lo siento, Neil, pero ya me comprometí para salir de nuevo con Moonie... ayer dejamos encargados el cochecito y el andador de su bebé, pero nos faltan cosas. Además está el regalo de Nina.

Terry: Anda, linda, ve tranquila a hacer esos encargos que yo me ocupo de éste 😊

Neil: ¡"Éste" tiene nombre! 😭

Terry: Vamos, no te pongas dramático como papá. Además, ¿qué quieres que haga Crepa aquí, que venga a clases con nosotros? Ella tiene sus propias actividades.

Neil: Sí... Bueno... (suspira) Crepita, princesa, ¿me prometes que vas a cuidarte en la calle y no vas a separarte de Mooninite?

Crepa: Oye, ¡no tengo diez años! No necesito que me cuiden en la calle como si fuera una niña 😤

Neil: Entonces, ¿qué hacen esos demonios esperándote en la puerta de la universidad?

Crepa: ¿El señor Minos y el señor Hastur? Lucifer los envió a cuidar a Moonie, pero nuestra hermana les dijo que vinieran conmigo porque ella no necesita guardias mientras está en casa.

Terry: Nuestra Moonie será una buena reina del Infierno, ¿no creen? 😊😊

Neil: ¡No es justo, yo quiero acompañar a Crepa a hacer las compras! 😭😭

Terry: Tú tienes dos clases más todavía así que deja de hacer berrinche. Oh, ahí viene uno de ellos...

Minos: Señorita Crepa, ¿nos vamos ya?

Neil: ¡¡Tú!! Cuida bien de mi hermana o te mueres, ¿¿me oíste??

Crepa: ¡Neil, no le hables así, no seas bruto!

Neil: 😱😱

Crepa: Es mejor que me vaya, estás demasiado nervioso y no se puede hablar contigo cuando te pones así 😤

Neil: 😱😱😱😱😱

Terry: Te dije, deja de hacer berrinche, pero tú no, tú necesitas hacer drama o no te quedas tranquilo 😒

...................................................

¿Ustedes también?

Liam: Entonces... ¿cómo siguen las cosas en su casa?

David: Todo muy bien. El huevo de Misha está saludable, Moonie está contenta comprando el ajuar de su niña... ¿Michael?

Michael: Sí... Todo está bien.

Liam: No pareces muy convencido 😕

Michael: Bueno, es que, ¡Terry no ha vuelto a hablarnos de su departamento! Nos prometió que nos lo daría a nosotros, pero hasta ahora nada que lo menciona 😫

David: En realidad no nos lo prometió, solo dijo que lo pensaría.

Michael: ¡Es igual! ¿Acaso confiaría más en un extraño que en sus propios hermanos? 😤😤

Liam: Cálmate, Micky. Terry probablemente ha estado súper ocupado con el asunto de su bebé, ¿no te parece?

Michael: Bueno... sí, claro 😔

Liam: No lo presiones, y seguro que pronto les da novedades al respecto. ¿No te parece, David?

David: Sí, sí. ¡Si vieras lo emocionado que ha estado los últimos días! Se transforma en serpiente todas las tardes para arrullar a su huevo, ha tomado notas sobre que ropas y juguetes precisará su hijita. Se está tomando muy en serio su papel de padre.

Liam: Me gustaría visitarlo... también a su hermana Mooninite. Me gustaría poder conocer a su encantadora familia más de cerca.

Michael: ¡Jajajajajaja encantadora, buena esa viejo! 😂😂😂

David: ¡Oye! 😠 Este, Liam, a mí también me gustaría llevarte a casa, pero quiero tantear el terreno antes con mamá y papá. Han tenido demasiadas sorpresas últimamente y no quiero cargarlos con más...

Michael: Yo creo que papá Crowley estará feliz.

Liam: ¿En serio? 😲

Michael: ¡Claro! Es un demonio. Estará orgulloso de que dos de sus hijos hayan tentado a un humano y lo hayan arrastrado a una relación prohibida de tres, ¡te apuesto lo que quieras a que nos hace una fiesta y todo! 😃😃

Liam: No sé si eso debería dejarme tranquilo o preocuparme 😅

David: ¡No te preocupes! Todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro. Solo debemos ser precavidos.

Liam: De acuerdo, lindo. Lo que tú decidas 😊😊

Michael: Si quieres para ir conociéndonos mejor, te muestro de nuevo el álbum de fotos familiar. Se lo pediré a mamá Zira.

Liam: ¡Cielos, pensar que los tomé por serpientes de criadero! ¿No se ofendieron en ese entonces, verdad?

Michael: Nah... ¡Para nada!

David: No es por ser vanidoso pero yo era la serpiente más guapa de toda la nidada 😎

Michael: Es verdad 😍😍

Liam: Así que diez hermanos... eso son muchos hijos de una vez, ¿no? El señor Aziraphale debió tener una gran entereza para criarlos a todos sin perder la cabeza.

David: ¡Instinto materno! Papá ayudaba muchísimo también, siempre fue un gran padre...

Liam: Oigan... teniendo en cuenta que el señor Aziraphale puso huevos... y Misha puso uno... ¿Ustedes...?

Michael y David: 😳😳😫😫

Liam: 😶😶😶😶😶

Michael: ¿Qué pretendes insinuar? 😫😫

Liam: Eh... nada, nada... mejor dejémoslo ahí. Después de todo no hay forma de que nazcan huevos por besarse, ¿verdad? 😅😅

...................................................

Equívocos naturales

Sammy: Es increíble que este pequeño huevo haya salido de ti... ¡es tan bonito, perdón, tan bonita! 😄

Misha: Gracias, Sammy. Y no te preocupes por como le llamas, sabes que nosotros no tenemos género. Ambas cosas están bien.

Sammy: Genial 😊😊 Oye, ¿precisas ayuda con algo?

Misha: No lo creo. Huevita está muy tranquila, así que seguramente podré estudiar sin interrump...

Michael: ¡¡Terry!! ¿Dónde estás? ¡T... ah, hola, Misha! ¿Cómo está mi pequeña sobrina? 😄

Huevita: 😣😣

Misha: 😠😠😠

Michael: ¿Qué? 😅

Misha: ¿Te das cuenta que no puedes entrar a los gritos a un cuarto donde hay un bebé? ¡Debería darte vergüenza! 😠

Michael: Ay... lo siento, es que quería hablar con Terry y no lo encuentro por ningún lado, ¿crees que siga en la universidad?

Misha: Así es. ¿Por qué no estás tú allí, de hecho?

Sammy: Eh... creo que mejor me voy... 😅😅

Michael: No, cuñada, quédate, me voy yo. Misha, hombre, lo siento. No pretendía alterar a tu hija.

Huevita: ........

Misha (cargándola): Ya, ya, nena, el tío Michael se está disculpando... no quiso despertarte. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo perdonamos?

Huevita: 😌😌😌

Misha: Esa es mi niña... serás un angelito como tu papá, y como la abuelita Zira 😊😊

Michael: Es increíble que puedas entenderle a un huevo... ¡me quito el sombrero ante ti! 😲 ¿Cómo le haces, Mish?

Misha: Lo sabrás cuando seas madre.

Michael: ¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Quién dijo que quiero ser madre con el viejo de Liam?? 😫😫😫

Sammy: 😶😶😶

Misha: 😶😶😶

Huevita: 😶😶😶

Michael: 😱😱😱 ¡¡Ustedes no oyeron nada!! 😱😱😱

...................................................

Arte que vale la pena

Moonie: Oh, cielos... ¡Virgen santa! 😲😲

Lucifer: ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Estás bien? ¿¿La niña está bien??

Moonie: Sabes, siempre se me olvida que eres un ser muy antiguo, así que se me ocurrió buscar información sobre ti para poder contarle a nuestra hija el día de mañana.

Lucifer: Oh... Reina, escucha, ya sabes que los humanos no me tienen mucha simpatía, así que si leíste algo desagradable sobre mí no le...

Moonie: Encontré estas imágenes de pinturas y esculturas tuyas.

Lucifer: 😶😶😶

Moonie: 😶😶😶

Lucifer: ¡Moonie, lo siento, fueron épocas de mucha actividad y necesitaba dinero extra para pagarle a mis demonios! Te juro que solo posaba por dinero... 😫😫😫

Moonie: Oye, yo no había nacido, no pasa nada si te acostaste con...

Lucifer: ¡¡Ahh, nooo!! Es un pasado que quedó en el pasado, ¡te lo juro! Y como prueba de eso, iré a los museos y quemaré todas esas malditas pintu...

Moonie: ¡No hagas eso!

Lucifer: ¿...?

Moonie: ... sales muy guapo en todas. Es un arte que vale la pena preservar, ¿no te parece? 😌

Lucifer: Oye, siendo así... ¿Quieres que tengamos una sesión de arte a solas, preciosa? 😉

Moonie: 😆😆😆

Aziraphale (en la librería): Siento que algo indebido está pasando en mi casa... 😑😑

..................................................

Polución en la librería

Polución: ¿Nina? ¿Qué haces aquí en la librería? 😲

Nina Luna: Trabajar, que otra cosa voy a estar haciendo. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Polución: Quería hablar con tu madre... ¡oh, no importa! Pregunté porque creía que ibas a estar eligiendo un vestido para tu cumpleaños. No te queda mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?

Nina Luna: Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Cualquier vestido está bien para mí, sabes que no me interesa mucho la moda.

Polución: Lo sé, querida, pero aún así... no deberías estar trabajando, mereces este tiempo para ti misma 😟

Nina Luna: Oye, en serio, ¡está bien! Sabes que adoro trabajar con mamá y pasar todo el día entre libros.

Polución: 😔😔

Nina Luna: ¡No miento! De hecho, mamá Zira me dijo lo mismo que tú, que no tenía por qué preocuparme del negocio los días previos a mi cumpleaños. Pero yo quiero hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, cuando me gradúe vendré a trabajar tiempo completo aquí. Necesito saber más.

Polución (suspirando): De acuerdo, Nina. Si es lo que quieres...

Nina Luna: Sí. Oye, mamá salió un momento pero, si quieres esperarla puedes...

Polución: Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo otra cosa que hacer. Más tarde le llamaré a Aziraphale.

Nina Luna: ¿Estás enojada por algo? 😥

Polución: Claro que no... ¿por qué lo estaría?

Nina Luna: No lo sé. Es que te veo un poco exaltada 😥

Guerra: Es el amor, que la tiene así de loquita... 😄😄

Nina Luna: ¡Guerra! 😲

Polución: ¿Cómo entraste sin que lo notara? 😲

Guerra: Te lo dije, el amor te trae toda boba y no notas...

Polución: ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Cállate! 😫😫

Guerra: Lamento interrumpir su idilio, pero llevo rato esperándote en la puerta y tenemos que irnos. Nina, ¿te molesta si te la robo por hoy? No te preocupes, te la devolveré entera para tu gran baile 😉

Polución: ¡Si no fuéramos eternos, juro que querría matarte! >/////<

....................................................

Princesa infernal

(En la casa de Lucifer y Moonie)

Lilith: Con permiso... ¿Moonie, se puede pasar? 😊

Moonie: ¡Claro, adelante! ¿Buscas a Luci?

Lilith: Bueno, sí. Necesito que me firme unos papeles, pero también pensé en visitarte a ti... ¡Al fin y al cabo eres mi hermana! 😄

Moonie: Eres muy amable. Pasa, por favor, te serviré algo de tomar mientras esperamos a Luci, está en el patio, dándoles indicaciones a los obreros que...

Lucifer (de lejos): No me importa lo que cueste, ¡quiero un templete aquí y lo quiero para ayer!

Obrero: Señor, ¡vamos tan rápido como podemos! 😥

Lilith: Ah, sí, los gritos del jefe son inconfundibles... tardará un rato en venir 😅

Moonie: Toma asiento y ya te sirvo. Cuenta, ¿como va todo por el Infierno?

Lilith: Puf, hecho un caos. O sea, más de lo usual. La mayoría de los demonios querían venir en procesión a verte, pero Lucifer dijo que no era conveniente y estableció turnos de visita, para no sofocarte.

Moonie: Sí, ya han venido algunos ayer...

Lilith: Entonces ya sabrás que serán meses muy movidos 😅

Moonie: Tantas molestias por mí... me siento mal, hermana, esos demonios solo quieren ayudar y yo aquí como tonta, sin poder tomar una sola decisión. No soy la mejor opción para ser reina 😔😔

Lucifer: ¡¡No digas eso, Moonie!! ¡¡Ninguna otra mujer es digna de ser mi reina, no tengas dudas de eso!! 😫😫😫

Moonie: ¡Querido, no grites así, me asustaste! 😫

Lucifer: Perdón... (la abraza) Pero tienes que meterte en la cabeza que eres una mujer maravillosa, que serás una gran reina y una gran madre para nuestra hija. Cuando esa niña te conozca, no podrá estar más orgullosa de ti 🥰🥰

Moonie: 😌😌😌

Lilith: Diablos... ustedes realmente están hechos el uno para el otro. ¡Qué suerte tiene mi sobrina! Tendrá padres muy unidos.

Moonie (mirándose la panza): ¿Quieres tocar aquí y sentirla? Seguro que ella te está oyendo.

Lilith: ¡Oh! ¿Segura? No quisiera molestar...

Moonie: No es molestia. ¡Adelante, Lil! 😊

Lilith: Ehh... ¡Sí puedo sentir algo! ¡Vaya! 😲😲

Lucifer: ¿Impresionante, verdad? No se supone que en esta etapa del embarazo se note demasiado, pero mi niña es una princesa infernal. Es más fuerte que cualquier otro bebé del mundo 😎

Lilith: ¡Qué cosa más impresionante! 😍 Oye, Moonie... ¿Han pensado en un nombre ya? Sé que es pronto pero tengo curiosidad.

Moonie: Bueno, es verdad que es pronto pero claro que hemos pensando nombres.

Lucifer: Yo los pensé incluso antes de saber que estaba embarazada 😄😄

Moonie: Vaya apuro, querido 😂

Lilith: ¿Podría saberlo? Ahora me ha dado mucha curiosidad...

Moonie: Habíamos pensado en decirlo a todos después de la fiesta de Nina, pero, ¡no veo por qué no podrías saberlo tú antes!

Lilith: 😲😲😲

Moonie: Tengo varias opciones, pero el nombre que más nos gusta es Lucy. No es un nombre pomposo o grandilocuente, pero tiene mucho sentido por obvias razones...

Lucifer: Yo quiero ponerle Rebel también. Lucy Rebel. Mi hija heredará el Infierno cuando nosotros estemos hasta la coronilla de hacerlo, así que es un nombre muy bonito para una futura gobernante de demonios, ¿no te parece?

Lilith: Vaya... ¡Es una buena idea! Y además suena tan bonito... Lucy Rebel Morningstar Crowley Fell. ¡Vaya si suena digno de una princesa infernal! 😆😆


	43. Un amor impensado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez tiras de Serpientes Inefables.

Cambio de horario (primera parte)

Asmodeo: Hola, preciosa... ¿Te molesta si paso? 😉

Lilith: Sí, me molesta. ¿Podrías irte, por favor? :)

Asmodeo: Ay... qué fría eres 😭😭

Lilith: Si quieres algo ve al punto, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y no me sobra el tiempo.

Asmodeo: Está bien, está bien. Vengo a ver si ya están listos mis papeles para el cambio de grupo. Quiero ayudar a la señora Moonie tanto como cualquiera, pero preferiría no hacerlo en el mismo turno que Minos.

Lilith: Ya. Y yo preferiría estar ahora con mi novio, pero que crees, estoy organizando los papeles de cientos de demonios que quieren ir en procesión a ayudar a mi hermana...

Asmodeo: ¡Como yo...!

Lilith: ¡...excepto que tú no me has dado ningún motivo concreto, mientras que otros tienen urgencias en sus propios departamentos que ameritan que los acomode en horarios y grupos nuevos! 😠

Asmodeo: .... ¿Eso quiere decir que todavía no están mis papeles? 😥

Lilith: Eso quiere decir que no eres prioridad. Estamos faltos de personal y debo ocuparme de todo, así que no voy a ponerte en lo alto de mi lista solo porque te llevas mal con Minos 😤😤

Asmodeo: No me llevo mal con él. Solo no soporto cuando se pone estúpido por una cara bonita 😤

Lilith: ¿Cara bonita? 😕😕

Asmodeo: Eso dije.

Lilith: ¡Mentiroso! Minos es el guardián del Segundo Círculo del Infierno, uno de los demonios más responsables que existen. ¡No lo acuses de cosas así sin motivo! 😠😠

(Mientras tanto en el Segundo Círculo)

Paolo: Señor Minos, la lista de nuevas almas.

Minos: Ajá...

Paolo: Señor, los demonios que manejan la tormenta infernal para castigar a los pecadores quieren saber si le echan o no más azufre al viento.

Minos: ¿Qué?

Paolo: El azufre, señor. El mes pasado el presupuesto de azufre se pasó del límite, necesitamos saber si...

Minos: Oh, olvida el azufre... ¡que los demonios se tomen el día libre!

Paolo: 😧😧

Minos: ¿Qué? ¿Prefieres estar lidiando con el azufre y el fuego en vez de salir a disfrutar un poco? Anda, ve con Francesca a la superficie y coman algo rico, ¡disfruten el amor, que la eternidad es corta! 😄😄

Paolo: ¡Bueno, muchas gracias, señor! ¡Oye, cariño! ¡Prepárate que nos vamos a la superficie! 😄

Francesca: ¿En serio? 😲

Paolo: Ni pienso preguntar por qué nos da el día libre, ¡he querido tener uno en siglos y voy a aprovecharlo! 😄😄

....................................................

Los diez objetos favoritos de Misha

1_ Libro Le Cinema Selon Alfred Hitchcock

Misha estudia cine. Aunque por el momento está enfocado en el análisis y la crítica, su sueño es ser director. Ha estudiado a fondo las biografías de los grandes directores, y uno de sus libros de cabecera es El cine según Alfred Hitchcock, de François Truffaut. Está considerado uno de los mejores libros para estudiantes de cinematografía.

2_ Libro The Illusion of Life: Disney Animation

Así como ha estudiado sobre la vida y obra de directores famosos, Misha también se ha interesado por aprender sobre animación, tradicional y moderna. El libro The Illusion of Life, también considerado de los cinco libros indispensables para estudiantes de animación, es de sus favoritos y le ha servido para expandir sus intereses.

3_ DVD de Titanic

La película favorita de Misha es Titanic, de 1997, escrita y dirigida por James Cameron. Es difícil decir cuantas veces la ha visto, pero lo cierto es que nunca se cansa de ella. Conserva la cajita con los dos DVDs en su escritorio, y tiene también guardados varios documentales, tanto de la filmación de la película como del verdadero Titanic.

4_ Vestido de lolita blanco

Cuando Misha todavía no asumía su gusto por la ropa femenina, solía ponerse a escondidas los vestidos de Crepa. Más tarde, cuando su hermana lo descubrió, lo alentó a comprarse un vestido propio en su tienda favorita, y así mismo salir a la calle con orgullo. Ese vestido blanco se convirtió en su primer favorito.

5_ Vestido Strawberry Milk

Al principio, Misha siguió los pasos de su hermana Crepa en el vestir: es decir, usaba ropa y accesorios estilo lolita, dentro y fuera de casa. Sin embargo, poco a poco fue desarrollando su propio criterio a la hora de elegir atuendo, por lo que optó por prendas femeninas más modernas, como este vestido rosa (el primero que compró solo).

6_ Mochila de unicornio

Después de haber asumido sus gustos, Misha reflexionó sobre todas las cosas que le hubiera gustado tener de joven, si se hubiera animado. Entonces, con el apoyo de toda su familia, comenzó a comprar las cosas que le gustaban, independientemente de su edad y sexo. Esta mochila en tonos pastel es su favorita para las clases.

7_ Escritorio de arte

Misha tiene una fuerte pasión por el dibujo y el arte. Este escritorio a la medida, repleto de materiales, es su centro de operaciones: puede pasar largas horas concentrado en algún trabajo, o simplemente dibujando por gusto. Terry se encarga de reponer cualquier cosa que necesite, ya que gasta sus materiales con frecuencia.

8_ Tablet gráfica Xp Pen Artist

Una vez dominado el arte del dibujo tradicional, Misha averiguó sobre precios y cualidades de diversas tabletas gráficas; se decidió por una Tablet Gráfica Xp Pen Artist 22e Pro, un modelo completo cuyas múltiples funciones le permitió ingresar en el mundo del dibujo digital. Su talento es notable, como atestiguan quienes lo han visto usarla.

9_ Muñeca Sky Dancer

Las muñecas Sky Dancer, populares en los 90, eran unas muñecas que podían "volar" al tirar de una cuerda en la base donde se colocaban. Crepa vio en una feria de juguetes viejos un paquete con dos (Ivy Rose y Sea Crystal), y en su inocencia regaló la Sea Crystal a Misha, quien hasta el día de hoy la atesora.

10_ Cesta tejida de unicornio

Esta simpática manualidad, que puede usarse para guardar muchas cosas o simplemente como decoración, fue un regalo de Madame Tracy: su función es tener un lugar cómodo y bonito donde transportar a Huevita cuando van de visita a otra casa, algo que tanto Misha como Terry le han agradecido mucho.

........................................................

Cambio de horario (segunda parte)

Lilith: ¿Piensas seguir ahí mucho más? ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? 😒

Asmodeo: Sí tengo. Pero no pienso hacer nada hasta que no resuelvas el tema de mi horario 😤

Lilith: Ya te dije que no eres una prioridad, ¡vete!

Asmodeo: ¡No!

Lilith: ¿Cómo? ¿Quién crees que eres para desafiarme así? 😠

Asmodeo: ¡Lilith, nena, no seas tan mala, vamos! Firma mis papeles... ¿Qué te cuesta, bonita?

Lilith: 😧😧😧

Asmodeo: Hazme ese favor chiquitito, y yo te haré un favor ENORME, te doy mi palabra 😉😉

Lilith: ¡Qué asco! ¡Minos debería echarte a la tormenta infernal por lujurioso, demonio pervertido! 😠😠

Asmodeo: ¡Oye! 😫

Lilith: ¡Es la última vez que te lo digo, vete de aquí o te arrojaré a los perros infernales! ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? 😠

Demonio (aterrorizado): Soy... soy un mensajero del segundo círculo, señora... 😨😨

Lilith: ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Es por el presupuesto de azufre? Ya lo tengo contemplado...

Demonio: No, señora, solo vengo a avisarle que el señor Minos le dio el día libre a todos, así que tuvimos que apagar la fragua que enciende el viento infernal. ¿Eh... qué desea que hagamos con las almas pecadoras que entraban hoy...?

Lilith: ¿¡Pero, pero, es que hoy se han vuelto todos locos!? ¿Por qué Minos hizo eso? 😲😲

Asmodeo: Te lo dije. ¡El amor lo pone estúpido!

Lilith: ¿Cuál amor? ¿De qué hablas?

Asmodeo: Fuimos a cuidar a la señora Moonie, y conocimos también a su joven hermana, la señorita Crepa. Minos no dice nada pero sé que quedó impactado con ella. Se le nota en la cara al tonto 😒

Lilith: Nah... Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Es una broma, no? :)

Asmodeo: ¿Me ves riendo? Pregúntale a Hastur y Ligur si no me crees, ellos estaban presentes.

Lilith: ¡Pero si Crepa es solo una niña! Aún no cumple los diecisiete. ¡Minos es demasiado viejo para ella!

Asmodeo: Gabriel es demasiado viejo para ti y te lo estás comiendo 😒

Lilith: 😠😠😠😠

Asmodeo: Me pasé... ¿verdad? 😅

Lilith: Tienes cinco segundos para irte de aquí volando, o suelto a los perros 😠😠😠😠

Asmodeo: ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, no vuelvo a decir algo así de tu novio, lo juro! 😭😭

Lilith: ¡Deja de lloriquear! Comienza a dolerme la cabeza.

Asmodeo: Snif... 🥺🥺

Lilith: Te perdonaré la vida si permaneces en el grupo de Minos.

Asmodeo: ¿Ehh...? ¿Es necesario? 😔

Lilith: Sí, lo es. (Suspira) Si es cierto que Minos se ha fijado en Crepa, necesita abandonar esa idea de inmediato. Crepa solo tiene ojos y corazón para Neil, y viceversa. Todos sabemos lo mucho que esos dos se aman.

Asmodeo: ¡Oh! ¿Entonces Minos no tiene chance con tu hermanita? 😃

Lilith: Ni la más mínima. Así que quiero que te quedes en el grupo y lo hagas entrar en razón...

Asmodeo: ¡Tranquila, preciosa, Asmo se encarga de todo! ¡Oye tú, mensajero! ¡Vete a buscar unas copas que vamos a brindar! 😄😄

Demonio: Quiero irme a casa 😭😭😭

...................................................

Visita de los abuelos

Madame Tracy: Con permiso... ¡vinimos a visitar a los niños! 😄😄

Sargento Shadwell: ¿Niños? Ya son todos unos adultos sinvergüenzas como sus padres 😠

Misha: Es un gusto verte, abuelo 😊😊

Terry: Bienvenidos, pasen por favor, tomen asiento... ¿Se quedarán a tomar el té, verdad?

Madame Tracy: ¡Por supuesto que sí, querido! Tomaremos el té, charlaremos, y de paso conoceremos al nuevo integrante de la familia. ¡Estamos impacientes! 😆😆

Sargento Shadwell: ¿Estás loca, mujerzuela? Ya lo conocimos la otra noche, durante la fiesta de presentación. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Madame Tracy: Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero esto es otra cosa, señor Shadwell. Ahora ya hemos tenido tiempo de acostumbrarnos a la idea, de pensar en esa bisnieta...

Sargento Shadwell: Bah...

Madame Tracy: ... y vamos a presentarnos con ella como es debido. ¿Misha, podrías traer a la pequeña Huevita?

Misha: Desde luego, abuela. ¡No tardo!

Terry: Son realmente muy amables en venir a visitarnos. Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer que estamos desbordados, así que les agradezco que se tomen tiempo para...

Misha: ¡Ya volví! 😄

Sargento Shadwell: Vaya, si que eres rápido 😲

Misha (con su hija en brazos): Aquí está mi tesoro... ¿no es el huevo más hermoso que han visto? Acaba de dormir la siesta, así que está fresca y llena de energía 😍😍

Madame Tracy: ¡Awwww... realmente es preciosa! ¿Puedo cargarla? 😍😍😍

Misha: Por supuesto. Abuelo, luego podrás cargarla tú, así que tranquilo 😊

Sargento Shadwell: .... Hace muchos años... los tuvimos a ustedes en brazos. ¿Lo recuerdas, mujerzuela?

Madame Tracy: Como si hubiera sido ayer. En eso estuvimos pensando estos días, y por eso les trajimos esto. ¿Querido, lo tienes?

Sargento Shadwell: Claro. (Saca un paquete) Terry, es para ustedes. Ojalá les guste.

Terry: ¡Oh! Es una cesta tejida... ¿tiene forma de unicornio? 😲

Misha: Es muy bonita, abuelos... ¿es para nuestra niña?

Madame Tracy: Exactamente, mi querido. Pensamos que les gustaría tener una cesta linda para poner a Huevita, cuando quieran salir a pasear o visitar a alguien.

Sargento Shadwell: Sabemos que deben estar ocupados, pero queda tiempo hasta que nazca la pequeña. Seguro que tarde o temprano le darán uso... ¡Pero tampoco es que me importe mucho si lo hacen! 😤😤

Misha: ¡Yo... yo... no sé qué decir, así que solo diré gracias! ¡Los quiero mucho, abuelos! 😭😭

Terry: ¡Abrazo grupal! 😄😄

Sargento Shadwell: ¡No! ¡Aléjense, mocosos! ¡No te rías, mujer! 😫

Madame Tracy: No lo puedo evitar. ¡Son los nietos postizos más lindos que pude haber pedido a Dios!

Diosa: Hmm... su abuela de verdad soy yo, ¿por qué aún no me han invitado a conocer a mi bisnieta? 😔

Miguel: Lo han hecho. Pero usted tiene mucho trabajo pendiente antes de poder bajar a la Tierra.

Diosa: 😭😭😭

...............................................

Un buen traje

Polución: ¡Ay! ¡Ten más cuidado, me lastimas! 😠

Hambre: ¡Pues lo siento, soy un jinete del Apocalipsis, no un modisto profesional! 😤😤

Polución: No hace falta ser modisto para saber que si clavas un alfiler tan fuerte en la ropa de alguien lo vas a pinchar.

Guerra: ¡Yuuju! ¿Cómo van con eso, avanzan o no? 😄

Hambre: Sigo insistiendo en que esto no es necesario, podría simplemente hacer aparecer un traje el día del cumpleaños y ya 😤

Guerra: Asumo que eso es un "no" 😄😅 A ver, Hambre, deja que yo me encargue. Polución, yo te entiendo, un traje hecho a mano tiene más valor en estos casos...

Polución: ¿No es verdad? Quiero que Nina se sienta orgullosa de tener su primer baile de adulta conmigo, y no lo lograré sin un buen traje.

Guerra: Pues lo tendrás. Hambre, alcánzame ese costurero, necesito marcar esto aquí...

Muerte: Oigan... ¿y Nina no se sorprenderá si apareces... así?

Polución: Tal vez... ¿Dices que no le gustaré? 😥

Muerte: ¡No, no, para nada! Le encantarás... por alguna razón tú y esa chica tienen una gran conexión.

Polución: Ah, pues, sí >//////<

Muerte: Ustedes sigan con eso que yo me encargaré de alquilar un auto como Lucifer manda. Cuando llegues al cumpleaños de tu amada, lo harás a lo grande, como que mi nombre es Muerte ☺

...............................................

Invitado extra

David: Oye, Nina... eh... ¿A ti te molestaría que Micky y yo llevemos un invitado a tu cumpleaños? 😄

Nina Luna: ¿Un invitado? ¿No dos? 😕

David: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dos?

Nina Luna: Supuse que me estabas pidiendo si podían traer a sus parejas. ¿No es eso?

David: ¡Ah! Bueno, no exactamente... solo queremos llevar... a un invitado.

Nina Luna: Sospechoso... 😑😑

David: ¡Juro que no es nadie indeseable, hermanita! No estamos pensando en llevar a un amigo de las carreras o algo así 😫😫

Nina Luna: ¿Entonces a quién?

David: Ehh...

Nina Luna: Si quieres llevar a alguien a mi fiesta, lo mínimo es que me digas quien es, ¿no? 😒

David (suspira): Tienes razón. Bueno... queremos llevar a nuestro profesor, Liam.

Nina Luna: Oh, buena esa. Tomémosle el pelo a Nina 😠😠

David: ¡No estoy bromeando! Queremos ir con Liam a tu cumpleaños. Es un hombre muy educado y simpático, no causará problema alguno...

Nina Luna: En primera, ¿por qué ustedes dos querrían invitar a un profesor? ¡Un profesor! Y en segunda, ¿no se dan cuenta que la fiesta estará llena de seres sobrenaturales, y ese hombre es humano? ¿Quieren matarlo del susto o qué?

Michael (saliendo de la nada): Liam ya sabe la verdad sobre nosotros, hermana. No habrá problemas.

Nina Luna: ¿Qué demonios? 😧

David: Tuvimos que decírselo.

Nina Luna: ¿Por qué...? Oh...

Michael y David: 😶😶😶😶

Nina Luna (masajeándose la sien): Bien... tráiganlo si quieren, pero si mamá Zira o papá Crowley preguntan algo, ¡ustedes se lo van a explicar!

Michael: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, hermanita! ¡Te adoro! 😆😆

Nina Luna: ¡Suéltame! Si ustedes o su "profesor" llegan a arruinarme el cumpleaños con un escándalo, les advierto que Polución me ha enseñado muchos trucos infernales 😠😠

David: Tú tranquila, nosotros nerviosos... ¡Debemos avisarle a Liam que prepare un traje adecuado! 😃😃

...............................................

Demonios muy trabajadores

Adam: ¿Así que mi hermanita se va a llamar Lucy Rebel? Qué bonito nombre 😊

Moonie: Eres muy gentil, Adam. Sabes, no veo la hora de que nazca para que pueda tenerla en brazos... ¡Estoy tan impaciente! 😆

Adam: Me imagino. ¿Y papá te da respiro o te está volviendo más loca con este asunto de la bebé? Porque lo conozco.

Moonie: 😄😅

Adam: ¿Eso es un no? 😉

Moonie: Vamos, no seas duro con Luci. Lo está haciendo muy bien. Está trabajando más que nunca en construir nuestra casa, y Lilith viene diario a arreglar asuntos del Infierno con él.

Adam: Vaya, qué responsable...

Moonie: También puso turnos para que los demonios vengan a visitarme y ayudarme, y todos los días procura un tiempo para nosotros. No me ha descuidado en ningún sentido 😌

Adam: Ya me parecía que había demasiados demonios en la sala... ¿Y al tío Aziraphale no le molesta tener...?

Aziraphale: ¿¿Quién de ustedes se comió las tartitas de fruta que había dejado en la heladera?? 😠😠😠

Crowley: Olvida eso, ¿por qué mis plantas nuevas tienen marcas de quemaduras? ¿Fuiste tú, Hastur? 😠😠😠

Hastur: Yo no. Fue mi encendedor nuevo 😛

Crowley: ¡Vete a fumar al patio, o mejor, vete de mi casa directamente! 😠😠

Moonie: Creo que debería mudarme pronto, aunque la casa esté sin terminar. No quiero traer más problemas a mis padres 😥

Adam: Y no podrías decirles simplemente a estos demonios que no invadan esta casa? Digo...

Moonie: ¡No puedo hacer eso, solo quieren ayudarme! No sería nada gentil de mi parte decirles que se marchen 😫😫

(Mientras tanto)

Minos: Señorita, le traje unas tartas de fruta para que acompañe su té... ¿Desea algo más? ¿Cualquier cosa? 😊

Crepa: No, gracias, Minos, eres muy amable... me concentro mejor en los estudios cuando tengo algo dulce a mano, así que gracias por traerme las tartas. Pero, ¿esto no interfiere con tu trabajo, verdad?

Minos: ¿Eh?

Crepa: ¿No debías recoger los alimentos orgánicos que el tío Lucifer encargó para Moonie hoy? 😮

Minos: 😱😱😱

................................................

Anillos de boda

Neil: Quiero proponerle matrimonio a Crepa... ¡Si tan solo hubiera anillos dignos de su hermosa mano! 😫

Terry: Oye, ¿qué tal estos?

Neil: ¡¡Ahh, son perfectos!! ¡Los quiero! 😍😍

Terry: Solo que no son baratos, mira el precio... Lo siento, hermano.

Neil: ¡Bah, no te preocupes! En lo que Crepa llega a la mayoría de edad, tengo tiempo de sobra para ahorrar dinero 😄😄

Terry: Bueno... admiro tu optimismo, eso sí 😅

.....................................................

Bebés infernales

Lilith: Estoy tan cansada, Gabriel... ahora que Lucifer está esperando una hija ya casi no viene a trabajar, y tengo que hacerlo todo por él 😔

Gabriel: ¿Qué no era así antes, linda?

Lilith: Oh, por alguna razón ahora es peor. O mejor. ¡No me malentiendas! Yo estoy muy feliz de que él y Moonie estén armando una familia, pero me gustaría descansar un poco. Ni siquiera he podido prestar atención a la universidad últimamente...

Gabriel: Bueno, tranquila, querida, te ayudaré tanto como pueda. Solo dime si hay algo de lo que me pueda ocupar 😊

Lilith: Eres un amor... ¿lo sabías? 😆

Gabriel: Tú lo eres 😘

Lilith: Hablaré con Beelzebub para ver si puede ocuparse de algunas cosas. Al fin y al cabo ella es la segunda al mando del Infierno, yo soy solo la secretaria de Lucifer.

Gabriel: ¡Una secretaria que vale oro! Lilith, no te menosprecies, eres grandiosa. Seguro que entre tú y Beelzebub pueden organizarse y sacar el Infierno adelante.

Lilith: Eso creo... gracias por el ánimo, mi amor ☺☺

Gabriel: Según escuché los demonios están muy felices por la futura hija de Lucifer, ¿verdad? Aprovecha eso para pedirles que colaboren, querida. Pídeles en nombre de la futura princesa Lucy que pongan su mejor esfuerzo en el trabajo, y seguro que te escuchan.

Lilith: Tienes razón. ¡Un bebé infernal puede lograr cualquier milagro!

Gabriel: .... Cuando tú y yo tengamos uno, ¿crees que logrará conmover los corazones de todos?

Lilith: ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? O///////O

Gabriel: ¿Tengo chances? 😥😥

Lilith: Sí... algún día >////////<

Gabriel: 😍😍😍

Lilith: Es mejor que vuelva al trabajo ya. Es delicioso estar aquí recostada en el sofá contigo, pero el corazón de mamá Zira no resistirá otro nieto tan pronto 😅

.......................................................

Fragmentos previos

Liam: Entonces, ¿puedo ir al cumpleaños de su hermana?

David: Puedes. Solo hace falta que elijas un traje, y he visto uno en tu armario que te quedará perfecto 😊

Liam: Bueno, creo que debo preparar más que un traje, ¿no? Porque si voy con ustedes a esa fiesta, sin duda sus padres querrán saber por qué. Es mejor que vaya pensando en una explicación...

Michael: ¡Viejo, relájate! En serio, todo saldrá bien, no dejaremos que nadie te haga sentir incómodo. Eres nuestra pareja, tienen que respetarte como nosotros respetamos a las suyas 😤😤

Liam: Eres tan lindo cuando hablas así. Gatito enojado 😘

Michael: No hagas que me arrepienta 😠😠

(Mientras tanto)

Misha: Terry, ¿llamaste a la niñera que nos recomendó la abuela Diosa? Tenemos que hacerlo con tiempo si queremos estar tranquilos la noche del cumpleaños de Nina.

Terry: Sí, mi amor, la llamé y le expliqué bien como son las cosas. Le dije que Huevita descansa mejor cuando hay aromas dulces en el ambiente, y que poner música suave también ayuda.

Misha: Ay... juro que si no fuera un desaire a nuestra hermana, no iría nada a la fiesta. ¡Me preocupa mucho dejar a nuestra hija sola con una extraña! 😫😫

Terry: Mish, tranquilo, no tienes que preocuparte así. Nada malo le pasará a la niña, es solo un huevo todavía. ¿Qué peligros podría pasar un huevo? 😊

Misha: Tienes razón. Supongo que me estoy volviendo algo sobreprotector, ¿verdad?

Terry: Insististe en poner un milagro de seguridad en la ventana por si Huevita rodaba hasta ahí como en Buscando a Nemo 😅

Misha: Okey, bastante sobreprotector entonces 😅😅

(Mientras tanto X2)

Raven: Oye, Sammy... ahora que Lilith está tan ocupada en su trabajo, estoy sola en nuestra habitación del campus... 😏😏

Sammy: ¿Sola? ¿Y no recibes visitas? 😲

Raven: Na-ah. Estoy solita, solita... ¿No quieres venir esta tarde a comprobarlo? 😏😏😘😘

Sammy: ¡Claro! Así tendremos tiempo para hablar de cosas importantes.

Raven: ¿Hablar? :)

Sammy: ¡Pues claro! El cumpleaños de Nina es en dos días y aún no he elegido la ropa, tampoco sé qué regalarle, ¡me niego a llegar a su cumpleaños con las manos vacías! ¿Qué pensaría de mí tu familia? ¡Que soy la peor novia del mundo! 😫😫

Raven: Juro que planearé vacaciones para nosotras solas después de esto 😩


	44. Nuevos aires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de once tiras de Serpientes Inefables.

Silla de la discordia

Crepa: Mis pasteles se han vendido muy bien en línea... ¡Qué suerte! Ahora tengo dinero para comprar un mejor regalo para Nina 😊

Aziraphale: ¡Te felicito, Crepita! Te estás volviendo una repostera muy hábil, mamá está orgullosa de ti 😍

Crepa: Gracias, mamá... Oh, esto se ve bueno, podría ser. O esto... O... ¡¡Santo cielo!! 😲😲😲

Aziraphale: ¡Nena, no me asustes! ¿Viste algo malo...?

Crepa: ¡Una silla giratoria de Sailor Moon! ¡La quiero, la quiero, la quiero! 😆😆😆

Aziraphale: Ahh... Ah, era eso 😅

Crepa: Oh... pero si compro esta silla no me quedará suficiente para el regalo de Nina 😥 Ni hablar, entonces no puedo hacerlo. Nina está primero. Además, ya tengo una buena silla... esta puede esperar 😇

Aziraphale: ¡Mi querida, eres una verdadera angelita! Ahora estoy todavía más orgulloso de ti ☺☺

Crowley (espiando): Ahh, no, ni hablar, ¡no dejaré que Crepa tenga que esperar por algo que desea tanto! 😠😠 Yo mismo encargaré esa... Eh... ¿Que haces?

Neil: ¿Que crees tú? ¡Comprar esa silla rosa antes que alguien más se la lleve! 😠

Crowley: ¡Yo la compraré, es un regalo para mi hija!

Neil: ¡Se la voy a regalar yo, que soy el...! Eh... ¡Demonios, viejo, no te atrevas a comprarla antes que yo! 😠😠😠😠

.....................................................

Temporada de bodas

Aziraphale: Hijo, estás pálido... ¿por qué no te recuestas un rato y descansas? 😥

Terry: Porque no puedo, mamá. Terminé mi proyecto para la clase del lunes, pero todavía tengo que hacer dos monografías más, acompañar a Misha a hacer las compras para el ajuar de la niña, y ni hablar de buscar casa nueva. No he podido dedicarle ni un minuto a eso todavía. Me siento un fracaso 😩😩

Aziraphale: ¿Pero qué locura dices? ¿Un fracaso? Terry, ¡no conozco a nadie tan brillante, responsable y amoroso como tú! Estás dándolo todo por Misha y Huevita, ¡no te atrevas a decir que eres un fracaso! 😤😤

Terry: Gracias, mamá... supongo que estoy exagerando, pero, ¡es que quiero poder hacer más!

Aziraphale: Podrás hacer más, querido, pero necesitas calmarte. Tratar de hacer todo a la vez te agotará, por más ángel que seas. ¿Por qué no vas de a poco?

Terry: No sé...

Aziraphale: Sí sabes. A ver, sabes que cuentas con el respaldo de toda tu familia. Nosotros podemos cuidar de Huevita, darles alojamiento a los tres, ir preparando las cosas de la niña. No tienes que hacerlo todo tú en persona.

Terry: No quiero ser un padre irresponsable que deja la crianza de su hija en manos ajenas 😔

Aziraphale: No es de irresponsables enfocarse en tus estudios, por ejemplo. Quieres ofrecer a tu familia un buen pasar, y no a través de milagros. Quieres ser un profesional y ganar tu propio dinero, y podrás lograrlo una vez que te gradúes. ¿No lo pensaste?

Terry: Sí... claro. No me he esforzado tanto en vano.

Aziraphale: Hijo, cuando menos queramos acordar ya serás un arquitecto. Y un fotógrafo, y todo lo que quieras ser. Lograrás lo que sea, Terry, te lo aseguro. Así que ven aquí, descansa un poco, y no creas que si no haces todo ya eres un fracaso 😊😊

Terry: Mamá... tú sí que eres la mejor 😇

Aziraphale: No quiero pecar de vanidad, pero sí, soy el mejor 😉

Terry: Misha está en clase ahora, pero en la noche hablaré con él. Coordinaremos mejor nuestros horarios. Y buscaremos casa juntos, cuando podamos hacerlo.

Aziraphale: ¡Así me gusta! Sin presiones, angelito ☺

Terry: Podría retomar mi partida de New Horizons, supongo. Supe que hay temporada de bodas. Una media hora de juego debería ayudar a relajarme, ¿no? 😄

Aziraphale: Y también podría darte ideas para tu boda real con Misha, ¿no? 😉😉

Terry: 😅😅😅

.....................................................

Cambios de aire

Crepa: Creo que muchas personas me subestiman y me tratan como a una niña pequeña. ¿Será por mi apariencia?

Raven: Noo... ¿Tú crees? 😛😛

Crepa: ¡Oye! Que me guste el color rosa, los volados y los lazos no significa que sea una niña 😤😤

Raven: Ok, lo que tu digas, princesa 😉

Crepa: ¡Eres mala! Soy tan fuerte como tú, para que sepas. Podría usar mis poderes en cualquier momento si quisiera.

Raven: ¿Para hacer llover caramelos, nena? 😂😂

Crepa: ¡Cállate! Puedo ser ruda y voy a empezar ahora mismo. Cambiaré mi apariencia, ¡y dejarán de verme como una niña!

(Una compra de ropa más tarde)

Crepa: ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Seguirás diciéndome princesita de forma irónica ahora? ¡Podría ser mejor demonio que tú si quisiera! 😤😤

Raven: Oh, sí, te ves tan ruda ahora que estoy temblando de miedo... Oh, por favor, no me hagas daño, princesa de la oscuridad 😶😶😆😆

........................................................

La noche antes

Nina Luna: Buf... estoy tan cansada, ¿por qué diablos si no soy humana? Me arden los ojos 😣

Polución: Tal vez sea porque te desvelas leyendo en la oscuridad cada noche, pequeña.

Nina Luna: ¡Ahh! No me asustes así, por favor... ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Polución: Solo hace un momento... te veías tan concentrada que no quise interrumpirte. Lo siento 😔

Nina Luna: Está bien, no es nada... de todas formas tienes razón, siempre me quedo leyendo hasta tarde. A veces no duermo. Es simplemente que no veo la necesidad de interrumpir una buena lectura por hacer algo que no necesito, como dormir. ¿No lo crees?

Polución: Pues sí, pero tú llevas una vida totalmente humana, y eso incluye comer bien, dormir bien y no exigir demasiado tu cuerpo. Venía a darte las buenas noches, pero ya que estoy te doy este consejo.

Nina Luna (frotándose los ojos): Yo... tal vez no soy tan inteligente después de todo. Hago cosas que sé que me harán daño.

Polución: Nina... 😥😥

Nina Luna: He estado bajo mucho estrés, supongo. Leer me permite evadirme un rato de la realidad.

Polución: ¿Es por tu cumpleaños? Es mañana. ¿Estás muy ansiosa?

Nina Luna: Sí. (Tiene un escalofrío) Siento muchas cosas juntas y no sé que sean. No me gusta perder el control de mí. Así que hasta cierto punto, solo quiero que mi cumpleaños llegue y pase pronto. No soportaré estos nervios mucho más tiempo 😣

Polución: Calma... ¿Me dejas darte un abrazo? Creo que lo necesitas.

Nina Luna: Sí, por favor 😔

Polución: Entiendo que estés nerviosa, pero no tienes motivos para estarlo. Mañana será un día fabuloso.

Nina Luna: ¿Será? Mañana me haré mayor de edad. Cuando acabe el año me graduaré y podré tener el trabajo que siempre quise en la librería de mamá. Mis hermanos me harán tía por partida doble. ¡Todo es perfecto, Polución! ¿Por qué tengo que tener miedo? 😩

Polución: Querida, eso no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que no estarás sola mientras lo averiguas. Ánimo. Yo estoy aquí. Igual que tu familia. Podrás superar ese miedo sin problemas, estoy absolutamente segura de eso.

Nina Luna: Sabes, Polución... tú no tienes mi sangre, pero eres como mi familia. Eres mi apoyo, mi amiga y mi compañera. No sé lo que haría sin ti.

Polución: 😍😍😍

Nina Luna: ¿No te molesta que te diga esto, verdad?

Polución: Para nada 😍😍😍

................................................

Crowley: Mi hija es tan angelical y adorable... ¡Una princesa! A veces me pregunto como es que un demonio como yo pudo tener una hija como ella 😭😭

Hastur: Aclaremos esto: ¿cual de tus hijas? Porque si hablas de una de las gemelas, esas dos son terriblemente...

Crowley: 😠😠😠

Hastur: Eh... nada, nada... no he dicho nada 😅

Crowley: Para tu información hablo de mi hija menor, Crepa. Es mi tesoro, es la niña más buena y dulce de todo el mundo. Salió 100% a Aziraphale, completamente angelical, pura, bondadosa...

Hastur: 😧😧

Crowley: Estoy orgulloso de ella, ¡MUY ORGULLOSO! 😭😭 Se ofreció a llevar sus pasteles al Infierno para alegrar un poco a los demonios. ¡Imagínate, mi niña rodeada de esos salvajes! Pero ella insistió en llevarles comida... Oh... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no la acompañé? ¡Podría correr peligro ahí abajo! 😱😱

Hastur: Sabes, yo no lo creo...

Crowley: ¿Cómo que no? ¡Es una angelita! Rodeada de demonios brutos y malolientes... ¡¡Tengo que ir a ver como está o seré un pésimo padre!! 😫😫

(Mientras tanto en el Infierno)

Minos: Ah... señorita Crepa, no debió molestarse en venir usted en persona a traernos el pedido... 😍😍😍

Crepa: ¡Nada de eso, Minos! Si quiero tomarme en serio mi negocio de venta de pasteles, tengo que ser profesional con todos los clientes. Humanos o no 😇

Minos: 😍😍😍

Megera: ¿Es en serio? ¿Este pastelito es la razón de los suspiros de Minos? 😒

Tisífone: ¿Estás celosa? 😏

Megera: ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿De esta criatura horriblemente bella? ¡Cómo te atreves! 😠

Minos: ¡Oigan, Furias, si van a hablar mal de la señorita Crepa, lárguense de aquí! 😠😠

Crepa: Está bien, Minos, no importa... entiendo que a los habitantes del Infierno yo les resulte desagradable, por mi excesiva apariencia de ángel. No estoy ofendida 😇

Megera: Hubiera venido a traer los pasteles tu hermano Neil. Ese sí es un hijo de Crowley que vale la pena ver 😏😏

Crepa: ¿Qué dijiste? :) :) :) :) :)

Megera: 😰😰😰

.....................................................

Normal y demoníaca

Gabriel: Sabes, querida...

Lilith: ¿Qué cosa?

Gabriel: Nunca has querido mostrarme tu apariencia de demonio. Me preguntaba, ¿hay algún motivo especial por el cual no lo has hecho? ¿No te doy confianza, o...? 😥

Lilith: ¡Por favor, Gabriel, no pienses eso! Por supuesto que confío en ti...

Gabriel: ¿En serio? 😌

Lilith: Claro que sí, tonto. No te he mostrado mi forma demoníaca porque casi nunca me transformo. A veces me hago serpiente, pero no es lo mismo.

Gabriel: Entiendo. Debes estar muy acostumbrada a tu apariencia humana como para querer cambiarla.

Lilith: Más bien es que me da flojera cambiarme de apariencia para el trabajo 😅

Gabriel: Ahh... 😅😅😅

Lilith: Claro que, si tanto te interesa, te puedo mostrar un ratito como soy.

Gabriel: Me interesa saber todo de la mujer que amo 😘

Lilith: Muy bien. (Chasquea los dedos) ¡Taa-dáá! 🎶 ¿Te gusta lo que ves, arcángel? 😄😄

Gabriel: Santo cielo...

Lilith: Eh... ¿No te gusta? 😥😥

Gabriel: ¡AL CONTRARIO! 😍😍😍

Lilith: ¡Oye, no me asustes así! Creí que no te gustaba que tuviera cuernos 😄😅

Gabriel: ¿Pero qué dices? Lili, eres preciosa en ambas formas, ¡eres preciosa en todas las formas! Ven aquí. ¡Déjame ver de cerca esos hermosos cuernos y alas! 😄

Lilith: Si quieres tocarlos también no te lo voy a prohibir 😉😉

..............................................................

Crepa y su amor por las cosas bellas

Crepa: Yo no soy codiciosa, soy una niña buena 😇

Lilith: ¡Miren lo que me dieron los demonios como soborno! No me gustan las cosas tan adorables, pero supongo que puedo venderlas en...

Crepa: ¡¡ME LAS LLEVO TODAS!! 😍😍😍😍

Lilith: Nena, son objetos finos de contrabando, ¡no hay forma de que puedas pagarme!

Crepa: ¿Qué parte de "me las llevo todas" no entendiste? 😠

Crowley: Esa es... ¡Esa es mi chiquilla! 😭😭

...................................................

Crowley: Muy bien, pequeños bastardos, presten atención. Si alguien arruina el cumpleaños de mi Nina, ¡lo mataré! Esa chica se merece un momento especial para ella y es éste. No quiero problemas 😠😠

Hermanos Crowley Fell: Sí, papá...

Crowley: No quiero nada de escándalos. Eso significa nada de borracheras, ni peleas, y te estoy hablando a ti, Michael 😠

Michael: ¡Oye! ¿Por qué siempre yo? 😤

Crowley: Terry, Misha. Sé que el tema de dejar a Huevita en manos de una niñera los tiene nerviosos, pero espero que se controlen. Si quieren irse de la fiesta, háganlo con discreción. No la hagan sentir despreciada.

Terry: Quédate tranquilo, papá. Seremos hermanos mayores ejemplares, como siempre hemos sido. No le causaremos un disgusto a Nina.

Crowley: Bien. Ya lo tienen claro, así que vamos yendo. Zira ya está allí y también sus hermanas, verificando que todo esté correcto.

David: Pero papá... si todos estamos allí, ¿quién llevará a Nina hasta el salón de fiestas? 😦

Crowley: Ella insistió en llegar sola. ¡Con lo que me hubiera gustado acompañarla en el coche! Nunca quiso fiesta de dulces dieciséis. Esta era mi última oportunidad para acompañarla, pero que puedo hacer, ¡ya es toda una mujer independiente! 😭😭

Terry: Vamos, no llores, no es para tanto. Nina es ahora mayor de edad, pero sigue siendo tu hija. Apuesto a que con gusto baila contigo primero.

Neil: Depende de si Polución está presente en ese momento o no 😏

Crowley: 😭😭😭

................................................

Otro regalo

Crepa: Yo quería hacer el pastel para Nina y al final no pude... 😔😔

Aziraphale: Princesa, no te pongas mal. Lo intentaste, pero hornear un pastel tan grande es mucho trabajo y tú aún estás aprendiendo.

Crepa: 😔😔😔

Moonie: Hermanita, ¡tranquila! Con lo buena que eres horneando, no dudo que aprenderás rápido a hacer pasteles más grandes. En el próximo cumpleaños...

Raven: Jejeje... 😏😏

Crepa: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Raven: El próximo cumpleaños es el de Neil.

Crepa: ¿Y?

Raven: Oh, nada. Solo creo que Neil preferiría otro regalo de tu parte que no sea un pastel 😏😏

Moonie: 😶😶

Lilith: 😶😶

Crepa: Serás... 😠😠

Raven: ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? ☺

Crepa: Al menos yo puedo darle a Neil un regalo Y un pastel rico. Tú apenas sabes freír un huevo, menos podrías cocinarle a tu novia.

Lilith: Uhhh... 😃😃

Raven: ¡Mocosa insolente! 😠😠

Crepa: ¡Tú empezaste! 😠😠

Aziraphale: Madre celestial, por favor, dame paciencia 😩

...............................................

Los diez objetos favoritos de Moonie

1_ Equipo de picnic

A Moonie le gusta pasar el tiempo al aire libre, ya sea paseando, acampando o disfrutando de un picnic. Cuando niña le encantaba ayudar a Zira a armar su canasta y comer en el jardín, por lo que conservó esa tradición de adulta y se procuró un nuevo y muy completo set de picnic, que mantiene reluciente y listo las 24 horas.

2_ Libro Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos

Moonie leyó la saga Harry Potter como todos sus hermanos. Su personaje favorito sin embargo no fue Harry o alguno de sus amigos, sino Newt Scamander, autor del libro Animales Fantásticos y protagonista de la saga de películas del mismo nombre. Este pequeño libro de criaturas mágicas es un gran tesoro para ella.

3_ Máquina de coser de juguete

Ya de niña, Moonie adoraba ayudar a su mamá a coser y remendar su propia ropa. Como era muy pequeña para manejar las agujas y demás, Zira le regaló una máquina de coser Singer de juguete para que practicara. Moonie usó su maquinita tanto como pudo, y cuando se hizo mayor la regresó a su estado original para conservarla mejor.

4_ Bolso tejido

Moonie es experta en manualidades de todo tipo: coser, tejer, bordar. Para ella no hay mayor placer que tomar materiales y fabricar algo con sus propias manos. Este colorido bolso fue su primer éxito, a los quince años. Aunque todavía disfrutaba pasar el tiempo como serpiente, le gustaba usarlo a diario en su forma humana.

5_ Caja de costura casera

Siguiendo con su filosofía de hacer todo ella misma, Moonie siguió un tutorial de internet para fabricar una caja casera donde guardar sus elementos de costura. Usó cartón, tela, botones y mucho amor para decorarla, y con el mismo procedimiento fabricó otras cajitas para guardar más objetos. Incluso regaló una a Crepa.

6_ Valija porta máquina de coser

Aunque ama las cosas caseras, Moonie nunca rechazaría un regalo. Para sus dieciocho años, Crowley le regaló esta regia valija para guardar su máquina de coser, así como múltiples elementos que no caben en sus cajas. De fácil manejo y aspecto adorable, Moonie le da mucho uso, ya que con frecuencia se la lleva a alguna excursión.

7_ Colección de películas de Tinkerbell

De niña, Moonie era muy fanática de las películas de Tinkerbell, el hada de Disney. La fascinaba ver a la protagonista creando y reparando cosas, recolectando objetos perdidos, y de hecho ella empezó a hacer lo mismo a modo de juego. Años después, el juego se convirtió en realidad y ella empezó a crear también.

8_ Hamaca colgante

Aunque siempre le gustó estar en forma de serpiente, con el correr de los años adoptó costumbres más humanas; por ejemplo, comer con su canasta de picnic en vez de en el suelo, y beber agua de un termo en vez de usar el grifo de jardín. Así mismo, dejó de dormir en un nido y lo reemplazó por esta cómoda hamaca, su favorita.

9_ Cuaderno personalizado

Para organizarse mejor, Moonie anota todo en su cuaderno: ideas para manualidades y lista de materiales necesarios, anotaciones varias, cálculos de tiempo, etcétera. Es un cuaderno común de librería, pero ella lo forró con tela de jean y lo decoró a su gusto. Incluso guarda en él los poemas que le regaló Lucifer.

10_ Vestido boho-chic

A Moonie le encantan las ropas holgadas, cómodas, simples. Tanto vestidos como faldas largas, camisas y pantalones, todo su armario está lleno de prendas boho-chic. Este vestido verde, que usa con gran asiduidad, se lo hizo ella misma para su cumpleaños dieciocho. Según Lucifer, la hace ver más hermosa de lo habitual.

..................................................

Pastel extra

Lucifer: ¡Siempre te pones en contra mío! ¡Eres un hijo muy ingrato! 😭😭

Adam: ¿Qué? ¡Deberías dar las gracias que tienes un hijo que se preocupa por ti, para que no hagas el ridículo! 😠

Moonie: Oigan, ¿por qué discuten? Vamos a llegar tarde al cumpleaños de Nina...

Lucifer: ¡Mi reina, dile a Adam que deje de molestarme! 😭😭

Moonie: ¿Adam? 😦

Adam: Oh, por favor. El delirante éste al que llamo padre quiere llevarle un pastel extra a Nina como regalo...

Moonie: Bueno, eso es muy lindo de su parte, ¿no?

Adam: Lo sería, si no fuera porque el pastel es éste de aquí 😠😠😠

Moonie: ...........

Lucifer: ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? ¡Seguí la receta que me dio Muerte al pie de la letra! 😫

Moonie: Mira, querido... como te explico...

Adam: El tío Aziraphale y el tío Crowley te sacarán de una patada si le das a su hija ángel un pastel como éste. ¿Es mucho pedir que pienses un poco antes de hacer las cosas? 😒


	45. El cumpleaños de Nina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La novena hija de Crowley y Aziraphale por fin cumple su mayoría de edad humana. La fiesta promete ser más que interesante...

Aziraphale no solía beber alcohol en las fiestas, por temor a embriagarse y hacer pasar un papelón a su familia. A veces, cuánto mucho, bebía con Crowley en casa mientras recordaban los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, se sirvió media copa de vino para calmarse mientras esperaban a Nina.

Nina Luna cumplía dieciocho años, y después de muchos contratiempos e interrupciones habían logrado organizarle una fiesta digna de ella, en un salón hermoso en el centro de Londres. Zira se sentía culpable a decir verdad, porque las noticias recientes lo habían absorbido tanto que no había dedicado el suficiente tiempo a su hija como le hubiera gustado.

"El noviazgo de Terry y Misha, su huevo, el embarazo de Moonie... todo eso es importante, pero Nina también lo es", pensó, respirando hondo para calmarse. Nina siempre había sido la más introvertida de sus hijas, y la más parecida a él en cuanto al amor por los libros. Había aprendido a leer antes que cualquiera de sus hermanos, y también a organizar las cosas de la librería en cuanto tuvo edad para ayudarlo. Ahora era casi tan hábil como él para clasificar libros por antigüedad y rareza. Amaba mucho a su hija, y el solo pensar que algo en su día especial podía salir mal lo llenaba de angustia.

-Eh, ángel... ¿Tomando una copa de vino sin mí?- le preguntó Crowley, repentinamente detrás suyo. Zira suspiró y dejó su copa despacio, mientras abrazaba a su esposo en busca de calma.

-No es eso, querido, es solo que...

-¿Estás nervioso, verdad? Lo entiendo. Nuestra nena se hizo mayor. Y creo que los dos tenemos ese sentimiento, ¿verdad? De que hoy muchas cosas cambiarán entre nosotros.

-Crowley, ¿hemos hecho lo suficiente por Nina? Nuestra niña es especial. Merece sentirse especial.

-Ángel, relájate. Detrás de su apariencia de ratoncito de biblioteca, hay una híbrida fuerte y segura de sí, inteligente como el diablo y hermosa como la luz del sol.

-Ay, Crowley... ¡Dices cosas tan bonitas! Eres un maravilloso padre.

-Lo sé- admitió Crowley sin vergüenza, sonriendo.- Ven, vamos. Los invitados están llegando y debemos estar al frente de todos para cuando llegue Nina.

(...)

Como solía pasar en sus fiestas familiares, el matrimonio Crowley Fell se aseguró de no dejar rastros de milagros tras de sí: Nina había invitado a varias amigas de la escuela, y entre una cosa y otra había demasiados humanos presentes como para relajarse. Con las debidas precauciones ninguno de ellos notaría nada; así que, más tranquilo, Zira se acercó a su nuera Samantha, y la saludó con un caluroso abrazo.

-Bienvenida, querida. ¿Quieres que guarde tu abrigo?

-Muchas gracias, mamá Zira... ¿le molesta que le diga así?

-Para nada. ¡Oh, Raven, ven! Dime, ¿has sabido algo de Nina?

-Está en camino- contestó la pelirroja después de saludar a su novia con un beso.- No entiendo por qué quiso venir sola, pero bueno, ya es grande, ¿no?

-Sí, lo sé... bueno, no queda más que hacer que esperar. Recibiré a los invitados del Cielo, con permiso.

(...)

-¡Moonie, mi preciosa!- exclamó Crowley al ver llegar a su hija del brazo de Lucifer.- Ven aquí, dale un abrazo a papá. ¡Creí que no llegarían a tiempo! ¿Por qué la tardanza, si puede saberse?

-Oh, no fue nada, solo una demora insignificante. ¿Verdad, primo?

-Tío Crowley, cómo estás- saludó Adam, sonriente.- ¿Dónde está Nina? ¿Todavía no ha llegado?

-Todavía no, pero en cualquier momento. Lucifer, bienvenido... oye, una pregunta.

-¿Sí?

-¿Las hordas infernales vienen contigo?- dijo señalando a la fila de demonios, extrañamente vestidos de fiesta, que aguardaban junto a la puerta. Lucifer tragó saliva.

-Bueno, vienen y no vienen. ¡Espera, no me mires así! Ya sabes que los demonios insisten en cuidar de Moonie y de mí todo el tiempo, pero no tienen por qué entrar si no quieres. Pueden esperarnos afuera.

-Pero querido, hace tanto frío afuera- objetó Moonie dubitativa.

-Ahhh...- Crowley se quitó los lentes para restregarse los ojos y luego asintió.- Bieeen, que pasen los demonios también, pero, ¡al primero que se desubique lo haré desaparecer! ¿Entendido? Hay humanos presentes. No quiero sorpresas.

-Solo para que conste- interrumpió una voz detrás suyo- nosotros SÍ tenemos invitación.

-¡Muerte!- exclamó Crowley algo sorprendido.- No los había oído llegar...

-No pasa nada- aseguró Guerra, radiante en un vestido rojo de fiesta y peinada con gran gusto.- Lo importante es que ya llegamos y vamos a darle un abrazo a Nina. ¿Dónde está la encantadora cumpleañera?

-Todavía no llega, pero ya casi. Oigan, ¿Polución no vino con ustedes?

-Bueno, ella también quiso venir sola- explicó Hambre.- Para darle una sorpresa a su...

-¡Amiga! A su amiga. Crowley, ¿me imagino que habrá una barra de bebidas en esta sala, ¿no?- interrumpió Guerra riendo con disimulo.

(...)

-Oh, cielos. Tu mamá me está mirando demasiado fijo- susurró Liam tragando saliva, al notar la persistente mirada de Aziraphale sobre él. David, con más valor del que realmente sentía, le contestó a su novio:

-Tranquilo. Incluso si viene a preguntar, te aseguro que no hará un escándalo... no querrá arruinar el ambiente.

-Y si intenta sacarte a la calle disimuladamente para hacerte algo, la detendremos- aseguró Michael, que lucía aterrado e incapaz de detener a Zira en ningún sentido. Liam los observó a ambos. Sus novios, esos hermanos que en la universidad muchos tachaban de rudos y rebeldes, eran dos criaturas traviesas con miedo a ser regañados por su madre. ¿Cómo podrían defenderlo si el ángel estallaba en ira?

-Está hablando con aquella pareja mayor... ¿quiénes son, por cierto?

-Nuestros abuelos postizos, Shadwell y Tracy. Son humanos como tú, pero nos han acompañado toda la...

-¡Mierda, mamá está viniendo para acá!- masculló Michael bebiendo de un solo trago todo su vaso de cerveza.

-Hijos, ¡al fin puedo acercarme a saludarlos! Los vi entrar pero estuve ocupado con Crowley atendiendo a todos.

-Tranquila, mamá, no pasa nada. ¿Cómo estás?

-Perfecto, Micky querido. Esperando a tu hermana.- Aziraphale era un educado hombre inglés, pero su mirada curiosa no dejaba de examinar a Liam y decidió que era mejor preguntar de una vez que hacía ahí.- Profesor Heinz...

-Señor Fell, mucho gusto.- Ambos se estrecharon la mano. Zira sonrió para disimular su confusión.

-Disculpe si soy indiscreto, señor Heinz. Pero, ¿vino como invitado de mis hijos, correcto?

-Sí... así es, señor. Michael y David fueron muy gentiles al invitarme a un evento familiar como este.

-Ahhh... ¿y puedo saber por qué?

-Mamá, nosotros te explicamos...

-David querido, le pregunté al profesor.- Esa sola frase dejó a sus dos hijos silenciosos y nerviosos al mismo tiempo, y Aziraphale no podía terminar de entender. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

-Señor Fell, está en todo su derecho de preguntar, por supuesto. Y yo le responderé con mucho gusto. Si después de eso desea pedirme que me retire del salón, lo haré. No quiero causar ningún problema.

(...)

-Lilith... estás muy hermosa- susurró Gabriel a su sobrina, que parada junto a la barra bebía una copa de vino. La rubia sonrió y sacudió su melena con coquetería, aprovechando que en aquella zona estaba más oscuro y sus padres no la verían.

-Igualmente tú, Gabriel. Ese traje gris realmente te queda.

-¿No se parece demasiado a los trajes que uso en la oficina?

Lilith rió por lo bajo y Gabriel no pudo sino admirarla más, ¡estaba realmente tan hermosa! Su vestido negro brillaba como si estuviera cubierto de estrellas, y su perfume era rico y embriagante. No podían hacer nada allí delante de toda la familia, pero se prometió que al menos aprovecharía la situación para bailar con ella por lo menos una vez.

(...)

-Espero que Huevita esté durmiendo tranquila- susurró Misha, mirando hacia la salida como si quisiera cruzarla y volver corriendo a su casa. Terry le apretó la mano con calor y lo tranquilizó, como siempre lo hacía.

-Por supuesto que sí, querido, relájate. La niñera nos llamará si pasa cualquier cosa.

-Eso espero... oye, ¿aquél no es el profesor Heinz? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-No lo sé... espera, papá está discutiendo con los jinetes otra vez. Iré a calmarlos, no sea cosa que pierdan los estribos.

(...)

-Ya te lo dije, ¡no están juntas!- dijo Muerte a Crowley, muy airado.- Polución quería arreglarse sola y venir en moto, pero no mencionó que pasaría a recoger a Nina.

-Y aún si lo hubiera hecho, la hubiera traído directamente aquí- agregó Guerra belicosa, mirando de reojo al hijo mayor de Crowley.- Que bien, Terry. ¿Puedes decirle a tu padre que entre en razón? Polución no es una secuestradora.

-¿Qué...? Papá, ¿de verdad estás pensando algo semejante?

-Bueno, ¡puedo pensar muchas cosas! Nina Luna no llegaría tarde a su propia fiesta, es una chica muy puntual. ¿Tú la ves por aquí? ¿No, verdad?

-Pero papá, eso no quiere decir que la hayan secuestrado... a ver. ¿La llamaste?

-¿Qué?

-Que si la llamaste al celular para preguntarle donde está. Iba a venir en auto, así que bien podría estar atrapada en el tráfico.

El silencio que siguió a eso fue tan denso que parecieron hundirse todos un poco, hasta que Crowley gritó algo y salió corriendo en busca de su celular, que había dejado en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Terry meneó la cabeza. Guerra pareció entender.

-Mira el lado positivo. Al menos es un padre que se preocupa por ustedes y los ama. Eso es más de lo que muchos tienen.

-Lo sé. Bueno... les pido disculpas por las acusaciones de papá, sé bien que son amigos de Nina y no le harían daño. ¿Me acompañan a la mesa de bocadillos?

-Con mucho gusto. Seguro que Nina no tarda en llegar, pero mientras la esperamos no le diré que no a unos bocadillos gratis- comentó Guerra jocosa.

(...)

Nina no sabía exactamente por qué le había pedido a su familia que la dejaran ir sola hasta el salón de la fiesta. Hubiera sido mejor, o al menos más cálido, llegar en compañía de sus padres. Cualquiera de sus hermanos podría haberla llevado en auto también. Pero ella se empeñó y allí estaba, en su habitación, mirándose al espejo para ver si su vestido azul estaba arrugado o si sus zapatos de taco bajo eran lo bastante cómodos. Lo eran. Podría caminar y bailar bien.

"No sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa. Mi miedo no es racional, ni siquiera es miedo, es... ¡No sé lo que es!" protestó en su mente antes de apagar la luz del cuarto. Antes de bajar pasó por el cuarto de Misha a despedirse de su sobrina Huevita, bien protegida por una ángel niñera. Después de eso solo le quedaba salir, el chofer demonio había sido contratado por Crowley para asegurarse que nada malo le pasara en el trayecto y llevaba un buen rato esperándola.

"Basta, yo decidí ir sola y eso es lo que haré... ¿Eh?"

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que no había ningún auto estacionado en la puerta, ni enfrente, ni en ningún lugar. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Dónde estaba su transporte?

-¡Oh, solo esto me faltaba!- bufó en voz alta.- Que mi chofer se haya fugado con el dinero que le pagó papá. Bueno, ¡no pienso llegar tarde a mi propia fiesta! Pediré un taxi común...

-No hace falta que hagas eso, querida Nina.

-¿Qué?- volteó a ver tan rápido que casi se tropieza, y se encontró cara a cara con su amiga.- ¡Polución!

-La misma. ¿Te sorprende verme?

-De hecho, ¡sí! Estás diferente, estás...

Polución rió y se acercó a Nina con cariño, acomodándole los lentes mientras la joven la miraba de arriba a abajo. Su amiga jinete solía vestir ropa de motociclista, o de trabajo, con frecuencia sucia de grasa o con mal olor. No se peinaba ni maquillaba. La Polución que tenía delante vestía un impresionante traje blanco masculino, con corbata gris, zapatos bien lustrados y el cabello corto y prolijo. Sus ojos parecían joyas blancas relucientes. De hecho, lucía más como un apuesto galán de la televisión que como ella misma. A pesar de no ser frívola no pudo dejar de mirarla con admiración, y Polución lo notó, por lo que le sonrió y le besó la punta de los dedos.

-Tú luces mucho mejor que yo, te lo aseguro. Ese vestido azul es perfecto como el cielo nocturno y te queda de maravilla.

-Gra... gracias... ¿No crees que me excedí al pedir una fiesta de etiqueta, no?

-Para nada. Es tu fiesta de mayoría de edad, ¿no? Es casi tan importante como una boda. Estás en todo tu derecho de querer que sea como tú quieras.

-Polución...

-Querida, me encantaría que sigamos hablando pero, ¿no crees que llegaríamos demasiado tarde al salón?

-¡Oh, cielos! Vamos. No quiero que mamá se preocupe demasiado.

-Entonces sube a mi moto, y te llevaré en un instante. Te doy mi palabra.

(...)

-Miren, háganlo fácil para todos: dígannos dónde están Polución y mi hija, y Zira no tendrá que sacar su espada de fuego- amenazó Crowley en voz baja a los jinetes, que parecían muy irritados.

-¿En qué maldito idioma te lo tenemos que decir? ¡No sabemos dónde están, y Polución NO es una secuestradora!- respondió Guerra igualmente enojada, haciéndose sonar los nudillos.- ¿Por qué no llamas otra vez a tu hija...?

-Ya lo hice. Dos veces, y si no la salgo a buscar en persona es porque estoy convencido que ustedes saben dónde está!

-¡Serás...!

El brusco sonido de una moto estacionando los hizo a todos mirar en dirección a la salida. De inmediato Crowley, Zira y varios de sus hijos corrieron hacia la puerta con intención de abrirla, pero fue la propia Nina quien lo hizo: Nina, que venía de la mano con un guapo peliblanco al que no conocían.

-¡Nina, mi chiquita, al fin llegaste!- sollozó Aziraphale abrazándola, sin importarle si estaba llamando la atención.- Papá te llamó un par de veces, y no le contestabas, y ya no sabíamos qué pensar...

-Mamá, está bien, no me pasó nada, ¿ves?

-Hija, ¿dónde estabas?- interrumpió Crowley abrazándola él también.- ¿No escuchaste mis llamadas? ¿Y el chófer? ¿Dónde está ese inútil? ¡Debía traerte sin ningún tipo de demora!

-Por favor, tranquilos todos- repitió Nina Luna, y sonrió con calma mientras miraba a su acompañante.- Me trajo alguien de más confianza todavía que el chofer.

-¿Este joven? ¿Es amigo tuyo?

Nina Luna sonrió, divertida.- Papá, ¿es que no reconoces a Polución, después de lo mucho que ha visitado nuestra casa?

-¿Eh? ¿Polución? ¿¿Éste es Polución??

-Crowley, que placer verte- contestó el jinete apretándole la mano mientras contenía la risa.- Lo mismo a usted, Aziraphale.

-¡Vaya!- silbó el ángel, impresionado.- ¡Estás... muy diferente!

-¿Eso cree? Bueno, simplemente quería lucir bien en el cumpleaños de Nina, así que me hice un buen traje.

-Y te peinaste. ¡Y no hueles feo como siempre!

-Sí, muy amable por eso, Crowley- contestó irónicamente. Nina decidió que era hora de romper el hielo, y juntó las palmas para llamar la atención de todos.

-¡En fin! Lamento la tardanza y las molestias, pero pueden ver que estoy aquí y estoy bien. Polución me acompañó, así que no me pasó nada malo. ¿Podemos dar comienzo a la cena principal, o comenzaron sin mí?

-De ninguna manera, querida- dijo Terry, orgulloso de lo segura y radiante que lucía su hermana.- No hubiéramos podido empezar nada importante sin ti. ¡Esta es tu fiesta!

-Y como es tu fiesta, tú mandas- completó Neil, guiñándole un ojo.- Así que, ¿quieres sentarte a cenar?

-¡Sí! El viaje en moto me despertó el apetito. Polución, ¿te sientas conmigo, verdad?

-Será todo un honor.

-Oye, Nina- le susurró una amiga de la escuela, camino a las mesas.- ¿Ese Polución es amigo tuyo? ¡Es tan guapo!

-Sí... pero es mucho más que guapo- contestó la cumpleañera, sin poder dejar de mirar a su amiga jinete.

(...)

Nina había estado muy segura con respecto a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños elegante: no se sentía a gusto en las discotecas o reuniones demasiado informales, pero en cambio allí, sentada a la mesa con sus padres y Polución, rodeada de familia y amigos que cenaban tranquilos, podía hallar la perfecta mezcla de alegría y tranquilidad. No es que se considerara una snob ni nada de eso, pero el ambiente de la cena le transmitía paz. La comida estaba deliciosa y no se oía ni una discusión, sino conversaciones amigables y ocasionales saludos entre las distintas mesas.

-Te ves feliz, hijita- comentó Aziraphale un rato después.- ¡Y que feliz me hace a mí verte así! ¿Verdad, Crowley?

-En efecto. Nina, te ves como toda una mujer distinguida y culta... ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

-Ya, por favor... no quiero sonrojarme.

-Polución, perdona por haber pensado mal antes. Tú eres muy importante en la vida de Nina Luna, y es obvio que nunca estaría en peligro contigo.

-De eso puedes estar seguro, Crowley. Nina nunca sufrirá conmigo.

La joven no se sonrojó pero si se puso nerviosa al oír eso. Casi sonaba como si su amiga le estuviera pidiendo su mano a su padre... ¡Su mano, vaya locura! Bueno... no tanto una locura, pero si un... cómo decirlo...

-Querida, ¿no comes más?

-¿Eh? Sí, mamá, terminaré mi plato... y cuando todos hayamos terminado, ¿estará bien que de inicio al baile?

-Como tú lo desees estará bien hecho, tesoro.

(...)

En los dulces dieciséis se estilaba que el padre bailara la primera pieza con la cumpleañera. Crowley no había tenido ese honor con Nina puesto que ella no había querido fiesta de dulces dieciséis, y para su pesar tampoco tendría el primer baile ahora. Desde el momento en que la vio entrar al salón de la mano con Polución, supo que las cosas, en efecto, ya habían cambiado. Su hija lo miró dubitativa un instante, pero en cuanto él hizo un gesto afirmativo, sonrió aliviada y caminó al centro de la pista con Polución para bailar con ella. Muy juntas, muy sonrientes y despertando murmullos de simpatía entre los otros invitados.

-Ángel, nuestra hija definitivamente ya no es una niña- comentó un rato después, cuando otras parejas se fueron sumando al baile y las conversaciones se incrementaron. Aziraphale asintió y se pasó brevemente un pañuelo por los ojos, para que no le cayeran las lágrimas por la cara.

-Ya lo creo. Es una señorita grande ya, y esa amistad que yo quise prohibirle... al final...

-Todos nos miran- susurró Nina tratando de que no se le notaran los nervios.- Creo que los deslumbraste más que yo.

-Oh, no lo creo. Nadie podría relucir más que tú esta noche.- Polución la miró fijo y se armó de valor, sabiendo que ningún momento sería mejor que ese.- Porque eres sin duda la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta.

-¿Yo... hermosa? ¿Crees que soy...?

Polución la interrumpió sin palabras, tan solo acercando su rostro al de ella. Y Nina, que por lo general gustaba de ser discreta, en ese momento no tuvo reparos en aceptar el beso que la mayor le ofrecía. Aunque muchos lo sospechaban, el verlas besándose en medio de un salón lleno de gente provocó aplausos y vivas de gran parte de los invitados, como si hubieran estado esperando ese momento. Después de separarse, Nina se ruborizó y rió con timidez, y Polución la llevó a tomar una copa para sacarla del centro de atención. Sabía que había sido un paso enorme para ella, y que no debía presionarla a más. Claro que tampoco lo necesitaba: un solo beso de Nina Luna había valido como por mil.

(...)

-Aww, ¿pueden creerlo? Nuestra Nina tiene novia... ¡qué rápido crecen!- comentó Michael fingiendo una voz tierna que no pegaba con su personalidad. Neil le palmeó el hombro.

-A pesar de ese tono horrendo tienes razón, ¡Nina Luna ha crecido mucho! Solo mírenla allí, riendo con Polución y presentándosela a sus amigas. Antes no le hubiera importado en lo absoluto tener novia.

-Pero cuando te enamoras, te enamoras. ¿Verdad, Terry?- inquirió Michael a su hermano mayor, que le dirigió una sonrisa aún más grande.

-En efecto. El amor no se puede planificar. Tú y David saben mucho de eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?- David lucía sobresaltado, dado que él y Liam acababan de llegar del bar con copas para ellos y Michael. El profesor calibró la situación muy rápidamente y suspiró.

-Hablaban de nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Profesor Heinz... bueno, señor, la verdad es que sí. Como hermano mayor de éstos dos, me preocupa...

-¿Nuestra relación?

-Cielos, no. Eso es asunto de ustedes. Solo creo que deberían decírselo a nuestros padres de una vez, ¿a qué más van a esperar? Vinieron juntos a la fiesta y no se separaron en toda la noche. ¿No creen que no tiene sentido seguir callados?

-En efecto.- Liam respiró hondo.- David, Michael, si me hacen el favor de venir conmigo. Ustedes conocen a su madre más que yo, no me dejen solo en esto.

(...)

Aziraphale estaba sentado en una de las mesas, viendo como los más jóvenes bailaban a gusto la música moderna que tanto le gustaba. Otros, mayores, circulaban por la zona del bar, incluido Crowley. Unos pocos como él, el sargento Shadwell y Madame Tracy habían tomado asiento para descansar. Sin embargo, cuando sus hijos y el profesor se acercaron a él, supo que no habría descanso. Que venían para decirle algo. Crowley, avistando la escena de lejos, no dudó en acercarse.

-Señores Crowley Fell, como hombre de bien que soy, vine a decirles la verdad para que estén al tanto de mis intenciones con sus hijos. Entiendo que debí hablar antes, que pueden sentirse incómodos con mi confesión..

-Bueno, no es exactamente incomodidad lo que sentimos, señor Heinz, es más bien... sorpresa. Ni siquiera sabíamos que David y Michael tenían esos sentimientos el uno por el otro, ¡mucho menos que estaban noviando con el mismo hombre!

-Lo entiendo, señor Zira. Desde luego que debe ser una sorpresa enorme saber que tanto Michael como David comparten una relación de a tres conmigo. Pero le doy mi palabra de honor de que voy en serio en ellos. Estoy comprometido a hacer de nuestro amor algo serio, con el permiso de ustedes si fuera posible.

-No sé qué responderle... es decir, no es que esté en contra, es solo que todavía no caigo. ¿Querido, tú que opinas?

-Diablos, estoy igual que tú... siento que todos nuestros hijos nos han escondido sus relaciones por algo, ¿acaso fuimos malos padres? ¿Por qué no confiaron en nosotros?

-Papá, ¡no es eso! ¡Por supuesto que son buenos padres, no pienses lo contrario!- interrumpió David culposo.- Es que las cosas se dieron muy rápido. Lo de Moonie y el tío Luci, lo de Terry y Misha, Raven y su novia humana... nosotros simplemente no queríamos agobiarlos, ¡pero no es que no confiemos en ustedes!

-Mamá Zira, eres la mejor mamá del mundo, pero como eres ángel creímos que tal vez no te cayera bien la noticia. Ya sabes... una relación de a tres no es lo más normal. ¡Y que conste que yo estaba muy feliz solo con David! Pero luego éste apareció en nuestras vidas, y antes de perder a mi hermano, preferí que los tres lo intentáramos juntos- confesó Michael avergonzado. Liam le sonrió.

-Y al final me tomaste cariño a mí también, ¿verdad?

-Sabes que sí.

-Bueno, a ver, escuchen- interrumpió Zira con un hondo suspiro.- Ya casi es hora de partir el pastel. Dejemos esta conversación y vayamos con su hermana, y continuamos con la charla otro día. ¿Está bien?

-Está perfecto, señor Fell. Muchas gracias por su comprensión.

-Tengo diez hijos, señor Heinz. La comprensión y el amor son cualidades que me sobran.

(...)

-Muchas gracias a todos por esta noche increíble. Realmente es de las mejores noches que he vivido, y se lo debo a cada persona presente. A mis amigas y compañeras de la escuela...

-¡Ha sido un placer, Nina!

-A mis otros amigos, los cuales me han sorprendido para bien y me alegra de haber conocido.

-Cariño, todo por la nueva novia de Poli!- respondió Guerra emocionada.

-A mis hermanos y hermanas, que ayudaron a arreglar este salón y organizar la cena.

-Todo por ti, Lunita. Si sabes que te queremos mucho, ¿verdad?- contestó Misha dándole un beso en el pelo a su hermana.

-A mi familia, que a pesar de ser muy diferentes entre sí, no dudaron en venir todos a darme su apoyo. Mis tíos y tías, abuelos y abuelas, y por supuesto, mis padres... papá, mamá. ¡Los quiero más que a nadie en el mundo!

-Nina, hija mía, ¡nosotros también te amamos!- sollozó Zira dándole un abrazo, al que se sumó Crowley mientras los demás invitados comenzaban a aplaudir. Por último, Nina hizo una seña a Polución y la jinete no dudo en acercarse, abrazándola también. Los Crowley Fell se apartaron y observaron a su hija y su novia, la menos pensada, pero la que hacía sonreír a su Luna como ninguna otra persona.

-Gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo, Poli. Debí entender hace mucho que te amaba y quería ser tu novia. Pero ahora lo sé, ¡y eso es lo que quiero para mi futuro! Te quiero a ti.

-Mi amor, ¡tú eres lo que yo quiero para el resto de mi vida también! Y hubiera esperado todo el tiempo que hiciera falta por ti.

-Snif... sé que esto no es una boda pero, ¡que vivan los novios!- gritó Michael ante una nueva ronda de aplausos y risas de la gente. Mientras cortaban juntas el pastel de cuatro pisos, Nina pensó que no precisaba de una boda para saberlo. Polución y ella se amaban y se amarían para siempre. Ya eran una familia.


	46. La dura verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez tiras de Serpientes Inefables.

Cuidarse

Michael: ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Ya llegamos! 😄

Aziraphale: Bienvenidos, cariño... ¡Pasen, vamos, no sean tímidos! Profesor Heinz, bienvenido a nuestra casa 😊

Liam: Muchas gracias, señor Zira. Antes que nada déjeme decirle que me siento honrado con esta invitación, es muy amable de su parte y del señor Crowley permitirme venir.

Aziraphale: En realidad estábamos ansiosos, ¿verdad, querido? Desde el cumpleaños de Nina nos han surgido muchas dudas, y nada mejor que una buena charla para resolverlas.

Crowley: Así es. ¿David, no vas a sentarte?

David: En un minuto. Tengo que ir al baño.

Aziraphale: Bueno, los demás tomen asiento que mientras iré sirviendo el té. Señor Heinz... ¿O debería decirte yerno más bien?

Liam: Como usted guste, suegro 😊

Michael: >//////<

Crowley: ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Aún no hemos empezado a hacer preguntas vergonzosas 😏

Michael: Pero han aceptado a Liam... me doy cuenta por sus caras que no están enojados por nuestra relación. ¡Y eso me pone muy contento para ser honesto!

Aziraphale: Querido, mientras ustedes sean felices todo estará bien. A ver, Liam: ¿dijiste que te harás responsable de ambos, no es así?

Liam: Lo dije y lo sostengo: yo voy a amar y a cuidar muy bien a David y a Michael 😤

Aziraphale: ¿Y si los descubren en la universidad? ¿Qué es lo que harás?

Liam: No creo que suceda porque somos muy prudentes en público. Pero, si acaso pasara....

Michael: Solo borraríamos su memoria, mamá. ¡No te preocupes que lo tenemos todo bajo control!

Crowley: Eso lo dudo, niño. Tú y tu hermano no son precisamente los más... oigan, un momento. ¿David todavía sigue en el baño? 🤨

Aziraphale: Oh. Ohhh... 😰😰😰😰

Michael: ¿Qué?

Aziraphale: Hijo por favor, dime que ustedes tres se cuidan 😥

Michael: Te lo acabo de decir, mamá, somos muy discretos en...

Liam: Querido, creo que tu mamá te está preguntando otra cosa.

Michael: ...... 😱😱😱

David: Buf, no debí comer esas triple bacon con queso antes de venir, me sienta fatal comer en el auto... 🤢🤢 Oigan, ¿por qué están todos con esas caras largas?

Aziraphale: Gracias Señor, que solo hayan sido hamburguesas esta vez 😩

David: Mejor no pregunto nada...

.....................................................

Momentos difíciles, medidas drásticas

Terry: Abuela... tenemos que hablar de algo serio.

Diosa: Sí, querido 😄

Terry: Es decir, Misha y yo tenemos que preguntarte algo muy serio...

Diosa: Sí, querido 😄

Terry: Así que, ¿podrías por favor prestarnos atención y dejar de acunar a Huevita un momento?

Diosa: ¡Ay, lo siento! 😅😅 Es que no puedo dejar de mirar a mi bisnieta. ¡Es tan linda y adorable! Pero ya, la dejaré dormir tranquila para que podamos hablar. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Misha: Bueno, es algo sencillo y difícil a la vez. Verás... ¿sabes que en la Tierra, el incesto está mal visto, verdad?

Diosa: Claro que lo sé. Entiendo los motivos de los humanos para considerarlo así, pero ustedes no son humanos. No tienen que preocuparse.

Terry: De hecho, si nos preocupamos. Aunque seamos híbridos vivimos entre ellos, y nos adaptamos a sus costumbres.

Diosa: Ajá...

Terry: No teníamos muchos problemas hasta ahora, pero comenzamos a llamar la atención. Simplemente no podemos esconder el amor que nos tenemos, y además esperamos una hija. ¿Cómo esconderemos la verdad cuando eso pase?

Diosa: Ya veo... les preocupa quedar expuestos como una pareja siendo hermanos, y asumo que no son los únicos con ese problema.

Misha: ¡Sí! Abuela, tú que lo sabes todo, ¿qué deberíamos hacer para solucionar esto? 😫

Terry: Y que no implique tener que mudarnos a otro lugar en donde nadie sepa que somos hermanos. Eso sería insoportable 😔

Diosa: Y poco práctico, además. Tanto ustedes como sus otros hermanos están pasando por situaciones similares, y no tiene sentido separar a toda la familia por algo tan bobo como la opinión de otros.

Terry: Disculpa, abuela, pero ¿bobo? 😕

Diosa: Sí, querido. Sé que el incesto es tabú para los humanos, pero su relación es algo que les concierne solo a ustedes. Hagan lo que hagan, no pueden tomar su decisión en base al miedo por lo que otros puedan opinar.

Misha: Abuela, ¡en verdad eres muy sabia! 😌

Terry: Sí... y te lo agradecemos, abuela, pero el problema persiste. No se trata de la opinión de unos cuantas personas. Es algo universalmente mal visto, y no queremos vivir toda la vida siendo objeto de burlas y maledicencias. Debemos pensar en nuestra hija también. Necesitamos una solución y la necesitamos ya.

Metatron: ¿Me permiten? Quizás yo pueda ayudarlos 😊

Misha: ¿Anda, estabas ahí? 😮

Metatron: ¡Oye! Yo soy parte de Dios, ¿recuerdas?

Misha: Lo siento. ¿Cuál es tu idea, Met?

Metatron: Momentos difíciles requieren medidas drásticas. ¿Por qué no abolir el tabú sobre el incesto? Después de todo la humanidad desciende de Adán y Eva. Técnicamente son todos hermanos, ¿qué tendría de malo revelarles la verdad?

Terry: Yo no sé... no queremos alterar la vida y la historia humana. Aunque lo que dices es cierto, los humanos no están listos para aceptar esa verdad. Decirles que el incesto está bien podría provocar muchísimos problemas.

Metatron: Oh... no lo había pensado así 😥

Misha: Abuela. ¿Qué te parece a ti?

Diosa: Que ambos tienen razón. Revelar que el incesto no es pecado facilitaría mucho las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo alteraría las vidas de cientos de personas. ¿Por qué no buscar un punto medio entonces?

Misha, Terry y Metatron: ¿Eh? 😲😲😲

Diosa: Claro. Podría realizar un milagro para que la gente vea "normal" el incesto entre ustedes, pero no entre ellos. Y por ustedes quiero decir cualquier ser celestial o demoníaco, así todos mis nietos saldrán beneficiados, así como cualquier ángel o demonio que se vea en la misma situación.

Misha: Ohh... ¡Abuela, eres una genio! 😆😆

Diosa: ¡Lo sé! 😄😄 Piensen, es la solución ideal. Momentos difíciles requieren medidas drásticas como dijo Met. Así como en su momento Adam reinició el mundo, yo podría alterar la realidad para que nadie vea extraña su relación. Serían libres de vivir su vida y criar a su hija sin que los señalen con el dedo.

Terry: Abuela, ¡gracias, gracias! ¡Es una idea brillante y nos facilitará mucho la vida! 😭😭

Metatron: Sigh 😥

Misha: ¡Gracias a ti también, abuelo Metatron! ¡Tú también eres brillante! 😄

Diosa: Él es yo, saben... oh, olvídenlo. ¡Tuviste en verdad una idea grandiosa, Met! Hoy puedes tener el día libre 😄

.................................................................

La dura verdad

Asmodeo: Esto es indignante, realmente... ¿Cómo es que de dirigir el Infierno pasamos a construir una piscina en el patio de una casa humana? 😠

Lilith: Tú nunca has dirigido el Infierno de todas formas, así que ¡menos hablar y más trabajar! 😠😠

Asmodeo: ¡Oye, no seas injusta! Hago mi trabajo tan bien como es posible. Además...

Lilith: ¿Además qué?

Asmodeo: Te pedí que me cambiaras de grupo y nunca lo hiciste, ¡y eso no es justo! Tengo antigüedad, eso me da derecho a exigir ciertas cosas 😤

Lilith: Fui muy clara al respecto. Te dije que te cambiaría de grupo si alejabas a Minos de mi hermana, y como no lo hiciste, ¡te aguantas!

Asmodeo: Me ofende que creas que no tengo palabra. ¿Por qué crees que no cumplí tu petición? 😤😤

Minos (llegando de la cocina): Ah... la señorita Crepa me preparó limonada con sus propias manos... ¡Es demasiado! 😍😍

Lilith: Sí... sin duda cumpliste tu parte, demonio mentiroso 😠😠

Asmodeo (nervioso): ¡Oye, Minos! ¿Qué no habías ido a la cocina por refrescos para ambos? ¿Dónde está mi limonada? 😦

Minos: Oh, cierto... lo siento, lo olvidé 😅

Asmodeo: ¡Serás tonto! Vinimos a trabajar para nuestro señor Lucifer y su futura esposa, no para que tú coquetees con su hermanita. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza si se puede saber?

Minos: Oye, relájate...

Asmodeo: ¡¡No me digas que hacer!! Tonto cabeza hueca. ¿Qué no ves que de todas formas no tienes oportunidad con ella? Es una señorita demasiado fina y hermosa para ti...

Minos: Bueno, yo también soy atractivo y tengo buenos modales 😊

Asmodeo: ... y además ya tiene novio.

Minos: .......... ¿Qué? :)

Asmodeo: Lo que dije. La señorita Crepa tiene novio y se aman mucho. Si sigues rondándola él te matará, ¡así que deja de soñar con amores imposibles y concéntrate en tu trabajo! 😠😠😠

Minos: ........

Asmodeo: ¿¿Por qué me miras así??

Minos: Eres malo... ¡No tenías por qué decírmelo de esa forma tan cruel! 😭😭😭

Asmodeo: ¿Pero qué...?

Minos: ¿He hecho el ridículo por semanas y nadie me lo dijo? ¡Ahhh, quisiera entrar a un agujero y no salir nunca más! ¡Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza! 😭😭😭

Crepa: Me pareció oír a alguien llorando... ¿Minos? ¿Estás bien?

Minos: ¡Señorita! 😱 Señorita, por favor le pido una respuesta sincera... Usted... ¿tiene novio?

Crepa: ¿Eh? Pero, ¿a qué viene...?

Minos: ¡Por favor, solo conteste! 😫😫😫

Crepa (confundida): No, no tengo nov...

Minos: ¡¡Ahhh, lo sabía, lo sabía!! ¡Solo era una mentira de este idiota! 😄😄

Asmodeo: Un momento, ¡yo no soy ningún idiota...!

Minos: ¡Ja! La señorita acaba de decir que no tiene novio, así que es obvio que mentiste. ¿Verdad, señorita Crepa? 😄

Crepa: Bueno, Neil todavía no es mi novio, pero como si lo fuera. Se lo queremos contar a mamá y papá antes de hacerlo oficial 😊

Minos: ...... ¿Eh? :) :) :)

Asmodeo: ¡Ja! ¿¿Quién es el mentiroso ahora, eh??

Minos: Entonces... ¿su corazón ya tiene dueño? 🥺🥺

Crepa: ¡Oh, sí! Desde que salí del huevo he amado a Neil y él a mí. Nos casaremos cuando yo cumpla dieciocho 🥰🥰

Minos: 😔😖😖

Asmodeo: ¡Jaja, te lo dije, te...! 😄

Lilith: Oye, no... no se patea a alguien caído 😟

Minos: Yo... le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, señorita 😭😭😭

Crepa: ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí?

............................................................

Agridulce

Crepa: 😔😔

Moonie: ¿Qué te pasa, princesa? ¿Por qué estás triste? 😲

Crepa: No lo sé. Siento que he hecho algo mal, pero no tengo idea qué...

Moonie: No creo que puedas hacer algo mal, querida, pero si quieres contármelo, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Crepa: Bien... se trata del señor Minos. ¿Has visto cuán simpático y agradable es?

Moonie: Sí, lo noté. Es muy servicial.

Crepa: Hace un rato me preguntó si tengo novio. Le conté sobre Neil y se echó a llorar y luego Lilith tuvo que llevárselo. Hermana... ¿crees que lastimé al señor Minos de alguna manera? ¿Que fui demasiado dura con mis palabras? 😥

Moonie: Ay, tesoro... ven, deja que te abrace. No, no has hecho nada mal. Tú piensas que Minos siente cosas por ti, y que por eso se puso triste al saber que amas a Neil, ¿no es verdad?

Crepa: Sí 😔😔

Moonie: Crepa, si ese es el caso, te repito que no es tu culpa. Tú nunca expresaste sentimientos por Minos, solo fuiste gentil con él como lo eres con todos. Si se enamoró de ti, por duro que suene es asunto suyo. No estás obligada a corresponderle, y menos cuando ya tienes un amor.

Crepa: Es que me siento mal. No quiero que nadie sufra por mi culpa 😩

Moonie: Por desgracia eso no depende de ti, hermanita. Tienes que dejar que Minos haga su duelo, que olvide sus sentimientos por ti hasta que ya no le duela más.

Crepa: ¿Y si ya no quiere verme? Porque me agradaba como amigo. Era bonito conversar con él, me da mucha pena pensar que tal vez ahora ya no podremos... 😔😔

Minos: Eso nunca pasará, señorita Crepa. Yo con gusto seguiré siendo su amigo 😊

Crepa: ¡Minos! ¡Creí que habías vuelto al Infierno! 😲

Minos: Bueno, iba a hacerlo pero la señorita Lilith conversó conmigo y me hizo ver la realidad. Usted... nació para estar junto a su hermano, el señor Neil.

Crepa: Eh...

Minos: Y yo no tengo derecho a reclamarle nada, señorita. Usted jamás hizo algo para que yo me enamorara, y yo jamás le declaré mis sentimientos. Todo pasó en mi cabeza y por eso decidí volver.

Crepa: ¿En serio? No... no entiendo...

Minos: Claro. Volví para pedirle disculpas si la hice sentir incómoda recién en el jardín, porque como digo, usted no me debe nada. Me ofreció su amistad con gentileza y yo la acepté porque me hace feliz ver su sonrisa, y eso no ha cambiado. Yo quiero seguir siendo su amigo, si me lo permite, claro.

Crepa: Ay, Minos... A mí también me gusta ser tu amiga, pero no quiero que sufras. De verdad no quiero hacerte daño 😥

Minos: ¡No se preocupe, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco! Ahora que sé la verdad sobre usted y su hermano, voy a mirarla solo como lo que es: una buena amiga. Yo tampoco quiero verla sufrir, señorita, así que le doy mi palabra que estos sentimientos de amor desaparecerán pronto.

Crepa: Me siento halagada y algo triste... Minos, deseo que seas muy feliz y que encuentres pronto un amor verdadero, solo para ti. Eres de los demonios más buenos y amables que conozco y te lo mereces 😄

Minos: Señorita Crepa... ¡Gracias! 😫😫

Asmodeo: Oigan. ¡OIGAN! ¿Qué al final voy a terminar yo solo de emparejar el suelo de esta condenada piscina? 😠😠😠

Minos: ¡Cuida la boca, estás en presencia de dos damas! 😠😠

Moonie: Creo que debería llamar a Lilith, ella sabe bien qué hacer en estos casos 😅

................................................

Después de la universidad

Terry: ... y así quedamos con la abuela Diosa, mamá. Ella hará un milagro para que nuestras relaciones no sean mal vistas por la gente. Pronto no tendremos que escondernos más de los otros, seremos libres para hablar de nuestro amor en público si queremos 😊

Aziraphale: Hijo, ¡me alegra tanto escuchar eso! Ahora que tú y tus hermanos están empezando a formar sus familias, este milagro les facilitará la vida. ¡Es excelente! 😄

Michael: Oye, oye, oye... ¿eso significa que podremos ir a la oficina de Liam cuando queramos sin que nos digan nada? 😃

Aziraphale: 😐😐

Michael: Eh... no es que lo hayamos intentado antes, en realidad 😅

Terry: Lo siento por ustedes pero no, con milagro o sin milagro no podrán meterse en la oficina del profesor Liam siempre que quieran.

David: ¿Ehh? Pero tú has dicho...

Terry: Dije que la abuela hará un milagro para que nadie vea raro nuestras relaciones. Me refiero a los incestos.

Michael: Bueno, ¿y David y yo no somos hermanos o qué? ¡Ese milagro nos beneficia a nosotros también!

Terry: A ti y a David sí. Pero les recuerdo que Liam sigue siendo su profesor y ahí no hay milagro que valga. La universidad prohíbe ese tipo de relaciones.

Michael y David: 😱😱

Terry: Lo siento mucho pero tendrán que esperar a graduarse si quieren admitir públicamente su relación con él.

Michael: ¡Papá, haz algo! ¡No quiero esperar! 😭😭

Crowley: Y yo quisiera un almuerzo tranquilo, pero siempre están ustedes quejándose por algo 😒

Michael: ¡Mamá, papá está siendo rudo! 😭😭

Aziraphale: Ya, querido, por favor no llores... Escuchen, sé que esperar es duro, pero es por su bien. Nuestra Madre Celestial ha sido muy generosa al ofrecerse a hacer un milagro así, que cambie parte de la realidad. Es algo que no tiene precedentes.

Crowley: Y lo hace solo por ustedes sus nietos, para que no tengan que dejar este mundo por amarse entre ustedes. Es mucho más de lo que ha hecho en milenios por su familia.

Aziraphale: Querido... 😠😠

Crowley: ¿Qué? 😇

Aziraphale (resoplando): El punto es que Ella no puede intervenir demasiado en los asuntos de los hombres. No es su estilo. Con este milagro está siendo sumamente generosa y el resto, hijos, dependerá de ustedes y de la paciencia que tengan.

Michael: ¿O sea que David, Liam y yo tendremos que esperar para mostrarnos en público? 😥

Aziraphale: Eso parece. Pero vamos, no será por mucho tiempo, ¡una vez que dejen la universidad serán libres de amarse los tres sin problemas! 😄😄

Michael: Una vez que dejemos la universidad, ¿eh? 😏😏

Aziraphale: 😦😦

Crowley: Ahh, no, ¡ni se te ocurra que vas a dejar la universidad después de todo lo que hemos pagado estos años, mocoso! 😠😠

........................................................

Salir del closet

Crepa: ¿Escuchaste las noticias?

Neil: Sí. Terry me lo dijo ayer.

Crepa: Y... ¿qué piensas?

Neil: ¿Qué piensas tú, princesa? 😊

Crepa: Oh, cielos. Qué puedo pensar. Que... que...

Neil: ¿Sí? 😊😊😊

Crepa: ¡Que ya no quiero ocultarnos cuando salgamos al cine o a comer por miedo a que nos vea algún conocido! 😫😫

Neil: Princesa, ¡me leíste la mente! 😃

Crepa: ¿En serio?

Neil: ¡Claro que en serio! Crepa, escucha. Te he amado desde siempre. Quiero casarme contigo y formar una familia contigo en el futuro, y lo único que me frenaba un poco era el miedo a la reacción de la gente.

Crepa: Neil... o///////o

Neil: A mí realmente me daba lo mismo ser un marginado, pero no hubiera soportado que tú resultaras herida. Solo por eso estaba dispuesto a guardar silencio sobre nuestro amor.

Crepa: Pero ahora ya no hace falta >////<

Neil: Exacto. Ya que la abuela nos hizo el milagro, nadie podrá ofenderse si te tomo de la mano en público. O si te doy un beso. Así que...

Crepa: ¿Sí...? 😆😆

Neil: ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos este momento para decir toda la verdad a nuestros padres? Ya no tiene sentido ocultarnos. Casi todos nuestros hermanos están saliendo del closet de sus relaciones ocultas, de modo que ¿por qué nosotros, que fuimos los primeros en amarnos, vamos a seguir en silencio?

Crepa: Oye, ¡tienes razón! ¡Hay que salir del closet!

Crowley: ...... Crepa, ¿eres lesbiana? 😲😲😲

Neil: ¿Qué demonios...? ¡Papá, no escuches conversaciones a medias que luego tergiversas todo! 😠

Crowley: Pues lo siento, ¡pero dudo mucho que estuvieran hablando del closet de la ropa! 😤😤

Crepa: Ay, papá... 😩

Crowley: ¿Ya me van a decir de qué closet hablaban?

Crepa: Preferiríamos que mamá estuviera presente primero. Queremos hablar con los dos sobre...

Aziraphale: ¿Su profundo amor que empezó cuando aún estaban en el huevo? Crepita, Neil, ¿por qué no nos lo dijeron antes? 😭😭😭

Neil: ¿¿Mamá?? ¿¿Qué diablos haces transformada en serpiente colgando del techo??

Aziraphale: Limpiaba las lámparas, ¡no sabía que iba a escuchar una confesión de ese tamaño de parte de ustedes! 😭😭😭

Crowley: Ángel, tranquilizante por favor, baja y hablemos con más calma... Esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, y mejor que...

Aziraphale: ¿Cómo que tenía que pasar? ¿Tú ya lo sabías? ¿Era tan obvio? Pero, ¿qué clase de madre soy si no me di cuenta antes que mis hijos estaban enamorados? 😭😭

Crepa: Yo había imaginado esta charla un poquito diferente para ser sincera, pero bueno... 😅😅

.......................................................

El deseo de Lilith

Lilith: ¡Puf! Qué día... no veía la hora de salir de la oficina 😩

Gabriel: Ven aquí, querida. Deja que te de un masaje mientras me cuentas más 😊

Lilith: La casa de Lucifer y Moonie está lista desde hace mucho, ¿sabes? O lo estaría, sino fuera porque cada vez que estamos por terminar, Lucifer quiere agregar algo nuevo.

Gabriel: Entiendo...

Lilith: Que una piscina, que un pabellón de té, que un huerto nuevo... ¡Diablos! Por poco y no quiere que le hagan un laberinto de setos y flores 😒

Gabriel: Mh... todas esas cosas, ¿no serán para agradar a Mooninite?

Lilith: ¿Eh?

Gabriel: Bueno, solo digo. Todo lo que mencionaste son cosas que no van mucho con Lucifer. No lo veo tomando el té en el jardín con sus colegas, o nadando en una piscina, y menos cultivando verduras en un huerto. Todas esas mejoras que quiere en su casa, ¿no serán en realidad obsequios para Moonie?

Lilith: Ahora que lo mencionas... pues sí, creo que sí.

Gabriel: En ese caso, Lil, ¿por qué no tratas de ser más comprensiva? 😊

Lilith: ¿A qué te refieres?

Gabriel: Entiendo que como secretaria suya tengas un montón de responsabilidades, incluyendo organizar a los demonios que trabajarán en esas mejoras. Pero, ¡piensa que no son simples caprichos! Lucifer lo hace por amor.

Lilith: Vaya, quién lo diría, Gab... ¡tú defendiendo a Lucifer! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado 😄

Gabriel: Lo sé, a mí también me asusta 😉

Lilith: A ver, fuera de bromas yo no me estoy quejando del trabajo. Es lo que siempre soñé, estar entre los demonios más importantes del Infierno. Poder tomar decisiones.

Gabriel: ¿Pero? ☺

Lilith: Pero, desearía tener tiempo también para mí misma, Gab. Para nosotros. Antes no éramos novios, pero ahora que lo somos me gustaría estar más contigo.

Gabriel: Querida... 😍😍

Lilith: Todos mis hermanos llevan a sus parejas a casa. Todos menos yo. No me gusta 😔

Gabriel (dejando el masaje para abrazarla): Te prometo que me presentaré ante Crowley y Aziraphale para hacerme responsable de nuestra relación, Lilith. Cuando tú lo consideres apropiado, dímelo y hablaré con ellos.

Lilith: ¿No tienes miedo de su reacción? 😔

Gabriel: Nah... si aceptaron a Lucifer como yerno, ¿por qué no me aceptarían a mí? 😄😄

Lilith: Ojalá sea así de fácil, Gabriel. ¡Ojalá! No estoy hecha para esconderme. Además, ya lo saben demasiadas personas y no quiero que mamá y papá se terminen enterando por ellos. Tienen que saberlo por nosotros.

Gabriel: Y así será, Lil. Te doy mi palabra de arcángel que seremos nosotros los que les demos la noticia.

.....................................................

Ni blanco ni negro

Liam: Así que este es el departamento de Terry... ¡Bonito! 😮

Michael: "Era" el departamento de Terry. Ahora es nuestro, él nos lo dejó si prometíamos ser responsables con las cuentas.

David: ¡Y lo seremos! Con esto de los exámenes no hemos podido participar de muchas carreras, pero en el taller nunca nos falta trabajo y hemos ahorrado bastante 😄

Liam: Estoy muy orgulloso de los dos, ¿saben? ¡Se están volviendo unos hombres muy maduros! 😘

David: Jejeje... ¿eso crees?

Liam: Definitivamente. No son los mismos alborotadores que eran cuando yo empecé a dar clases, han empezado a pensar en cosas más allá de su propia diversión, y eso es bueno, muy bueno.

Michael: Eh, tampoco esperes que nos volvamos dos mojigatos. Sería pedir demasiado 😤

Liam (haciéndole una caricia): No les estoy pidiendo nada, solo lo menciono... y lo menciono porque han sido cambios para bien. La vida no se divide en blanco y negro, Micky.

Michael: No me digas Micky, me da vergüenza 😫😫

Liam: Querido 😅 Lo que digo es que madurar no significa tener que cambiar quien eres, o que te gusta hacer. Solo significa darle importancia a más cosas. A ver, antes de que fuéramos pareja los tres, ¿habían pensado en mudarse?

Michael: ¡Para nada! ¿Por qué íbamos a hacer eso, si en casa teníamos la comida de mamá Zira, y el taller de papá Crowley?

David: Y además era el hogar de nuestra infancia, un lugar cálido y seguro. No teníamos ningún apuro por irnos, al fin y al cabo somos inmortales.

Liam: Ajá. Pero ahora que están conmigo, ya no les era suficiente. Quisieron tener algún lugar propio, y para tenerlo decidieron ahorrar dinero, aún cuando eso les significara pasar menos tiempo corriendo que trabajando, ¿verdad?

Michael: Ya que lo mencionas... 😮😮

David: Es verdad 😮😮

Liam: ¿Ven cómo sí han madurado? Salieron del nido, se propusieron metas, y en ningún momento renunciaron a ser quienes son, solo establecieron algunas prioridades. Estoy seguro que ni bien nos hayamos acomodado un poco aquí, podrán retomar las carreras que tanto aman, y yo estaré encantado de verlo.

David: Liam, de verdad eres el más listo y el más sabio de los tres. Gracias por todas tus palabras 😭

Michael: Para resumir todo lo que dijiste, que David y yo maduremos no significa que nos volvamos aburridos o rutinarios. ¿Es eso?

Liam: Exacto. Al fin y al cabo mírenme, tengo treinta años y no soy ningún viejo aburrido, ¿o sí? 😉

Michael: Bueno...

Liam: Cuida lo que vas a decir o no habrá besos para ti esta noche ☺

Michael: ¡No eres ni viejo ni aburrido, y ser adulto es lo máximo, ya quiero crecer para ser como tú! 😫😫

David: Hermano, mejor no hables más que lo empeoras 😅

......................................................

El tiempo pasa rápido

Aziraphale: ¿Quién es el huevo más lindo del mundo? Sí, ¡tú lo eres, tú lo eres! 😄😄

Crowley: Ángel, ¿otra vez arrullando a la niña? 😊

Aziraphale: Exacto, otra vez. ¡No me canso de cuidarla, Crowley! Su huevo está cada vez más blando, y eso significa que dentro de poco nacerá. ¿Te das cuenta? El tiempo pasa muy rápido...

Crowley: Ángel, creo que la ansiedad por tener a tu nieta en brazos te está haciendo exagerar. ¡A Huevita todavía le queda bastante para nacer! No olvides que no es una serpiente común, sino una híbrida de demonio y ángel. Yo le calculo al menos un mes más hasta que rompa el cascarón.

Aziraphale: Uh... puede que tengas razón 😥

Crowley: Sí, estoy seguro. Nuestros huevos tardaron casi tres meses, aunque no sé si influyó el que fueran una camada grande.

Aziraphale: Aún así, querido, sostengo lo que dije sobre que el tiempo pasa rápido. Uno o dos meses más no son nada, antes que quieras acordarte Huevita ya estará entre nosotros.

Crowley: ¿Cuál es tu punto, Zira? 😕

Aziraphale: Mi punto es que no he querido invadir el terreno de nuestros hijos porque sé cuán ocupados están. Entre la universidad, la compra de una casa y el ajuar de la niña, entiendo que no les sobre mucho tiempo.

Crowley: ¿Pero...?

Aziraphale: Pero, ¿No crees que ya deberían haber elegido un nombre para la niña? Ni modo que se llame "Huevita" para siempre, es un apodo adorable pero un apodo al fin y al cabo. Necesita un nombre real.

Crowley: Supongo que tienes razón. Moonie y Lucifer hace rato que eligieron el nombre Lucy Rebel para su hija, por ejemplo.

Aziraphale: ¡Exacto! Este angelito debería tener un nombre ya, pero como digo no puedo intervenir. Es decisión de Terry y Misha nombrar a su primogénita, no mía, así que solo me queda esperar.

Crowley: Pero te mueres por intervenir de todas maneras, ¿verdad? 😏

Misha: ¿Que mamá se muere por intervenir en qué?

Aziraphale: ¡Hijo, no te oí entrar! 😲

Misha: Lo siento, me transporté desde el celular de Terry para hacer más rápido. Creo que al fin encontramos una casa que cumple con todos nuestros requisitos, así que vine a por unos papeles y me regreso enseguida. ¡Crucen los dedos! Podríamos haber dado al fin con nuestro futuro hogar 😆

Crowley: ¡Mucha suerte, Misha, espero que puedan comprar la casa de sus sueños!

Misha: Ojalá, papá. ¿Y mi pequeña está bien? No puedo irme sin preguntar. ¿Tomó su siesta de sol?

Aziraphale: La tuve conmigo toda la tarde, en el jardín. Tranquilo, hijito, que Huevita está perfecta y saludable.

Misha: Oh, ¿y sobre eso que oí al llegar? ¿En qué cosa te mueres por intervenir, mamá? 😊

Aziraphale: No te preocupes por eso ahora, Misha. Ve con Terry, ocúpense de su casa y en todo caso hablamos esta noche.

.....................................................

Cambios de humor

Moonie: Puf... aquí abajo hace siempre tanto calor 🥵🥵

Lilith: Hermana, ¿estás segura que no prefieres esperar a Lucifer arriba? La reunión de jefes infernales va para largo, tal vez sería mejor que estés cómoda en tu jardín.

Moonie: No, no. Lucifer se está ocupando de muchas cosas él solo, ya es hora que yo haga mi parte en esta pareja.

Lilith: ¿A qué te refieres?

Moonie: A darle más apoyo moral a mi novio, por ejemplo. Es el rey del Infierno, pero está actuando con bondad y cariño solo para darme un ambiente más tranquilo. Sé que eso representa mucho esfuerzo para él 😌

Lilith: Cierto, cierto...

Moonie: Puedo empezar por acompañarlo aquí abajo cuando tiene sus reuniones. Puedo preparar el almuerzo para él, y ordenar su casa, y mostrarle que soy buena en eso.

Lilith: Hermana, él ya lo sabe. Vive alabando tus cualidades 😊

Moonie: ¿En serio? 😆

Lilith: En serio. Todo el tiempo está hablando de su futura esposa, la más dulce y adorable. Usa la ropa que tú cosiste para él, adornó las oficinas con tus plantas, hasta ordenó a los demonios que construyeran un horno especial para tus manualidades. Vive pendiente de tus gustos y costumbres, para que no pierdas nada de eso en el futuro.

Moonie: Tan lindo mi Luci... O/////O

Beelzebub: De todas formas no te descuides. Quién sabe cuanto le dure la buena voluntad a mi querido hermano 😒

Moonie: Oh, Beelz... ¿Por qué dices eso? 😮

Beelzebub: Je. Porque lo conozco, por eso. Le gusta demasiado las fiestas, el juego, las mu...

Moonie: 😰😰😰

Beelzebub: Ehh... mejor olvida eso, ¿sí? 😅

Moonie: ¿Insinúas que Lucifer se cansará de mí porque estoy embarazada y me volveré una ama de casa aburrida que no va con sus gustos de hombre mundano? 🥺🥺🥺

Beelzebub: ¡No, no, nada de eso! Lucifer realmente ha cambiado, estoy segura que no le importará cambiar de vida si es por su familia.

Moonie: ¿Insinúas que por mi culpa Luci tiene que cambiar de vida? 😭😭😭

Beelzebub: ¿Qué? ¡No! Lilith, ¿podrías decirle a tu hermana que deje de llorar? ¡Me pone nerviosa! 😫

Lilith: ¿A mí qué me dices? Tú provocaste esto. Mira que venir a decirle esas cosas a la pobre, estando sensible como está por el embarazo. Ahora hazte cargo 😤

Moonie: ¡Yo solo... quería... formar un hogar bonito como mis papás! ¡No sabía... que estaba siendo una molestia para Lucifer! 😭😭😭

Beelzebub: No eres una molestia, ¡por favor, ya para de llorar de una vez! Diablos... eh... mira, ¡los demonios de la oficina tejieron esta mantita para Lucy y me pidieron que te la entregue!

Moonie: Ohh, ¿a ver? ¡Qué preciosidad! Lilith, mira, ¡una mantita con dibujos de perros infernales! ¿No te encantan los perros? 😄😄

Lilith: Está preciosa, hermana. ¿Por qué no vas a guardarla mientras voy preparando el salón para el almuerzo? 😊

Moonie: ¡Sí, claro! ¡Enseguida bajo a ayudarte! 😊😊

Beelzebub: 😦😦

Lilith: Cambios de humor. Yo que tú no le hablaría con tanta liviandad la próxima vez 😅


	47. La Diosa Cupido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Diosa piensa que ya es hora que su nieta Lilith y Gabriel formalicen su relación. ¿Qué está dispuesta a hacer para lograrlo?

Primera parte

Diosa: Oye, Gabriel. ¿Cuándo vas a formalizar con mi nieta Lilith?

Gabriel: ¿¿Qué?? Señora, ¡eso es muy privado! 😫😫

Diosa: Qué privado ni qué nada. Se trata de mi nieta. Si tienes intenciones serias con ella, debes hablar con sus padres 😠

Gabriel: Señora, por supuesto que pienso hablar con Crowley y Aziraphale, es solo que aún no hemos decidido cuando...

Diosa: 😑😑😑

Gabriel: ¡E... es verdad! Todos saben que no me llevo muy bien que digamos con ellos. Si de repente les digo que estoy saliendo con su hija, ellos podrían...

Diosa: ¿Podrían qué? Gabriel, aceptaron a Lucifer como yerno. ¡A Lucifer! Ármate de valor y enfréntalos. Es más, deja que los llame...

Gabriel: ¡¡No, por favor!! ¡¡Lilith me matará si tomo esta decisión sin ella!! 😫😫😫

Lilith: ¿Yo te mataré? ¿Eso piensas de mí? 🥺

Gabriel: ¿Querida, qué haces aquí en el Cielo? 😲

Lilith: La abuela me llamó. ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata todo esto, por cierto? No me gusta que hablen de mí a mis espaldas 😤

Diosa: Tranquila, tesoro. Solo le comentaba a Gabriel que es hora que ustedes hagan oficial su noviazgo, porque llevan un buen tiempo juntos y no es correcto que sigan a escondidas.

Lilith: Mira, abuela, estoy de acuerdo contigo pero no es el momento. Literalmente no es el momento: el Infierno es un hervidero de trabajo y tengo que ocuparme de muchas cosas, además mis papás están súper ocupados también cuidando a Huevita...

Aziraphale: Eso es cierto, hija, pero por muy ocupados que estemos, ¡nunca dejaríamos de acudir a un llamado de mi Señora! 😄😄

Lilith: ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Cuándo llegaron? 😱😱😱

Crowley: Hace unos minutos. ¡Y que conste que yo no recibo órdenes de ella, pero ya que Zira insistió tanto...!

Diosa: Bueno, ¡lo importante no es por qué sino que ya están aquí! 😄 Ahora yo me retiraré, y ustedes podrán conversar tranquilos. ¡Suerte! 😉

Gabriel: ¡Señora, tenga piedad, no estamos listos todavía! 😫

Crowley: 😑😑 ¿Listos para qué?

Lilith: Ehh... 😰😰

Aziraphale: Lilith, nena, ¿estás bien? Luces algo pálida 😥

Lilith: Ay... la abuela esta vez se pasó un poco de entrometida. Pero ya ni modo, Gabriel, ya estamos todos aquí. ¿Empiezas tú o empiezo yo?

Crowley: Sí, empieza de una vez, Gabriel. Por ejemplo, explica por qué tú y mi hija se hablan con esa familiaridad :)

Gabriel: Solo te recuerdo que estamos en el Cielo y no se permiten actos violentos aquí 😫

Crowley: ¿Lo dice el que trató de matar a mi esposo después del No Apocalipsis? :) :)

Lilith: ¡Papá! ¡Qué mal gusto traer a colación esa vieja historia! 😠😠

Aziraphale: Por favor, cálmense todos... vamos a sentarnos y a conversar como gente civilizada, ¿sí? Si nuestra Señora nos pidió que vengamos y hablemos, eso es lo que tenemos que hacer.

......................................................

Segunda parte

-Y... ¿cómo marcha todo en casa? ¿Cómo están las futuras madres?- inquirió Gabriel con una risa nerviosa de lo más falsa, logrando llamar así la total atención de Zira y Crowley.

Los esposos inefables no eran tontos, y habían aprendido mucho sobre sus propios hijos en los últimos tiempos. Por ejemplo, que ya no eran niños: aunque tenían distintas personalidades y modos de vida, todos habían crecido y encontrado el amor, y en muchos casos estaban ya pensando en el futuro. Algunos serían padres, y otros querían casarse. Algunos querían seguir el camino del conocimiento y otros divertirse y gozar de todo lo que la vida podía ofrecer. En mayor o menor escala, todos habían ido dejando el nido. Su proceso de maduración había sido tan rápido como su crecimiento infantil, cuando de ser serpientes bebés pasaron a convertirse en humanos. Aziraphale y Crowley, despojados ya de la venda que los hacía percibirlos como "sus pequeños", habían entendido que, si no los escuchaban, se perderían de muchas cosas relativas a sus vidas.

Y era ese nuevo instinto, esa claridad para verlos como adultos funcionales, lo que los había llevado a notar cosas: por ejemplo, que su hija Lilith, usualmente divertida y cínica, estaba en ese momento nerviosa y alterada. Como si no se atreviera a hablar lo que tenía que hablar. Aziraphale había visto ese comportamiento antes, la noche que Terry y Misha les confesaron que estaban de novios. Crowley había visto eso muchas veces, en las débiles excusas que ponían Crepa y Neil cuando los sorprendían juntos. Lo que antes les hubiera parecido inverosímil, ver a Lilith nerviosa y sudando, en ese momento les parecía un indicio claro como el agua de lo que se venía. Sobre todo porque Gabriel estaba a su lado igualmente desencajado, y ambos sabían lo serio que podía llegar a ser.

-Saben, nuestra Señora espera poder invitarlos a todos un día de estos, para celebrar el babyshower de sus...

-Oh, ya basta- lo interrumpió Crowley con un suspiro resignado.- Es penoso verte intentar hablar con esa naturalidad. No te sale. Habla ya de lo que de verdad importa.

-¡Papá!- intervino Lilith con el corazón en la boca. Aziraphale la miró y sostuvo su mirada un rato, viendo el desespero en sus ojos de serpiente. No lo soportó.

-Lilith, mi niña... quiero decir, hija mía. Me parece que tu padre y yo hemos dado pruebas sobradas de que podemos resistir lo que sea.

-¿Lo... lo que sea?

-Lo que sea. Eres joven, pero eres lista como el diablo y muy capaz de manejar tu vida por ti misma. Nunca tuviste miedo de nada... no lo tengas ahora, por favor.

-Ay, mamá- suspiró la rubia con el corazón en la boca, pero con una extraña ligereza en los labios que la hizo sonreír y empezar a hablar.- No es que tenga miedo, es que yo sabía que esto podía llegar a incomodarlos. Y aunque yo sea una rebelde, son mis padres, demonios. No quería decepcionarlos.

-La única forma de decepcionarnos sería verte actuar como una débil, porque no lo eres- puntualizó Crowley con aparente rudeza, quitándose sus lentes e inclinándose hacia ella.- Vamos, escúpelo. Dilo tú porque es evidente que éste no se animará.

-Oye, "éste" tiene nombre- intervino Gabriel herido en su amor propio.- Y para que sepas, me animo a lo que sea.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Sí!- exclamó el arcángel sacando sus alas de golpe, mirando con bravura al demonio pelirrojo.- Me animaré a cualquier cosa por Lilith, porque la amo. Es la mujer perfecta para mí, y no pienso renunciar a ella por nada ni por nadie. ¿Oyes? Tu hija es mi novia. Y si la Señora quiere, será mi esposa en un futuro, porque mis intenciones con ella son serias.

-Tu novia... ¿y qué pasó con Beelzebub?- inquirió Aziraphale con lentitud, sabiendo que el tema podía resultar espinoso y cruel para su hija. Aún así, debía preguntarlo y debía saber, porque no era precisamente un secreto que Gabriel y Beelz habían sido pareja. En respuesta a su duda, el arcángel plegó sus alas y contestó con cero dudas:

-Terminamos nuestro relación hace mucho. No éramos compatibles, ni nuestro amor era suficiente. Éramos más bien dos seres intentando que funcionara algo que hacía rato no funcionaba.

-Me cuesta creerlo- opinó Crowley.- ¡Ustedes pasaron siglos...!

-¿Siglos qué?- lo interrumpió Gabriel meneando la cabeza.- Ahora escuchen, incluso tú, querida Lilith. Beelzebub y yo nunca fuimos pareja en los milenios que llevamos de vida; no fuimos como ustedes, que se amaron siempre pero que no pudieron estar juntos hasta ahora. Éramos colegas (por así decirlo) y compartíamos tantas cosas a nivel profesional, que todos se acostumbraron a vernos juntos. En ambos bandos empezaron rumores de que seríamos una buena pareja. Dios santo, ¿de donde sacaron eso? Nunca fue cierto. Nunca vi a Beelz como mujer, pero escuché esos rumores tantas veces que terminé por creérmelos. Asumo que a Beelz le pasó otro tanto.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Eso quiere decir que me enamoré de Beelz, pero no era y nunca fue el amor de mi vida. Lo intentamos. Intentamos ser esa pareja que todos decían era perfecta, pero no resultó: la convivencia nos mostró que no siempre la voluntad alcanza para hacer la felicidad.

-¿Y te desenamoraste de ella, así como así?

-¿Quién dijo que fue fácil?- objetó Gabriel tiritando, y recibiendo de buen grado el abrazo cálido de Lilith.- No lo fue. De hecho, tal vez todavía seguiría intentándolo con ella si no hubiera conocido a Lil. Su hija, por si no notaron, es una espléndida joven. Es lista, bella, divertida, y aunque tardé en notarlo descubrí que la amo como nunca amé a Beelz ni a ninguna otra.

-¡Oh, Gabriel!- musitó Lilith con una sonrisa apenada, pero deseosa de escuchar más.

-Beelz creyó que Lilith era mi amante, y no quiso escuchar razones cuando tratamos de explicarle que no era cierto. Se enojó con ambos y la despidió, y comenzó a tratarme con extrema frialdad. Allí fue que me di cuenta por fin que no era la indicada para mí. Su falta de confianza, su carácter explosivo, todo se juntó para que yo abriera los ojos y comprendiera que no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo su novio.

-Dios santo, ¡yo no sabía todo eso!- comentó Zira algo culpable, pues había llegado a pensar que la separación de Gabriel y Beelz sí había sido culpa de Lilith.- Gabriel, hija, lo siento mucho. Debí preguntarles antes en vez de hacer caso a rumores.

-Está bien, mamá, no te preocupes. Entiendo tu posición- aseguró la rubia con más calma.- Todos creían que ellos estaban destinados, y les resultó chocante saber que no era así. ¡Es todo! Yo solo puedo decir que nunca hice nada para seducir a Gabriel mientras salía con Beelzebub. Sí noté lo caballero que era, lo guapo...

-"Guapo"- repitió Crowley con sorna. Aziraphale le dio un codazo.

-Sí, papá, para mí es guapo. Lo que estaba diciendo es que nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza separarlos a propósito, solo me enamoré de él después que se separaran. Gabriel me defendió de la ira de Beelzebub, fue amable, protector, y cuando quisimos acordar...

-Ya eran novios- finalizó Zira suspirando.- Anda, ¡no tengas miedo de decirlo! Se pusieron de novios y lo mantuvieron en secreto para que no hubiera tantas murmuraciones.

-¡Pero ya estábamos por decirle a ustedes, eh!- se apresuró a aclarar Gabriel.- El asunto con Beelz está superado, de hecho, no guardamos rencores con ella, ¿verdad, Lil?

-Verdad. Y sí que quería decírselos pronto, más que nada por envidia. ¿Pueden creer que hasta Crepa oficializó a su novio y yo no?- bromeó la chica, desatando risas en sus padres, novio y abuela, que se había acercado hasta ellos y los contemplaba con orgullo.

-Mi nieta Lilith se merecía vivir su amor a la luz, es por eso que decidí meter un poco la cuchara. Espero que no les importe- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Abuela, al contrario! Gracias por habernos empujado a esta reunión, era justo lo que necesitábamos. Mamá, papá... ¿tebgo su bendición para salir con Gabriel, verdad?

-¿Acaso necesitas nuestra aprobación?- fue la respuesta de un relajado Crowley.

-No, pero me gustaría tenerla. Quiero poder llevar a Gabriel a casa sin temor a que le arrojes bichos en la sopa, o le pongas pegamento en los zapatos, o...

-Eh, ¿qué crees que tengo, diez años?- protestó el demonio.- No le voy a hacer nada a Gabriel. Que venga a casa.

-Puf, qué alivio, Crowley, te prometo que cuidaré muy bien a tu hija. ¡Será mi mayor y más grande tesoro!

-Más te vale, porque si no la cuidas como se merece sí podría poner bichos en tu sopa. Preferentemente venenosos- amenazó ante un nuevo coro de risas de los presentes. Hasta el propio Gabriel terminó sonriendo, al darse cuenta que a su estilo brusco Crowley le estaba dando la bienvenida a la familia Crowley Fell.


	48. Nuevos empleados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez tiras de Serpientes Inefables.

Querido futuro esposo

David: Lá-lá-lá...! 😄😄

Michael: ¿Por qué estás cantando como Crepa, hombre? Qué vergüenza...

David: Vergüenza es robar, Micky. Yo solo estoy cantando para expresar mi felicidad, ¿o acaso tú no estás igual de feliz? 😆

Michael: ¿Lo dices porque ahora viviremos con Liam? >__<

David: ¡Pues claro! Todavía no me lo puedo creer, que hayamos llegado tan lejos. El corazón se me sale del cuerpo cuando pienso que podremos estar juntos a toda hora, y para descargar un poco de tensión estoy cocinando.

Michael: Claaaro... 😏

David: ¡Es verdad! Mira, siguiendo tutoriales de internet he aprendido a hacer todo esto. ¿Qué me dices ahora? 😤😤

Michael: Fuiu... ¿Todo esto lo hiciste tú? Cielos, ¡dame al menos una de esas cajas, se ven espectaculares! 😋😋

David: No sé, me miraste como si no creyeras que puedo cocinar. ¿Tengo otros talentos aparte de las motos, sabes? Y quiero mostrarle esos talentos a Liam. Al fin y al cabo es mi futuro esposo, ¿no? >///<

Michael: ¿Y yo no soy tu futuro esposo o qué? ¡Es injusto! 😫

David: A ti nunca te gustó la idea de casarte. Solo lo dices ahora porque quieres mi comida 😔

Michael: No es cierto, mi vida, te quiero a ti, mi hermanito adorado, talentoso, guapo... ☺

Liam: Ahh, en ese caso, ¿me puedo quedar todas esas hermosas cajas? Me vendrán perfectas para la hora del almuerzo 😉

David: ¡Ya mismo te las envuelvo, querido! 😍

Michael: 😱😱😱

..............................................................

Falta de personal

Raven: ¡Hola, hermanita! 😄

Lilith: ¿Raven? ¿Qué haces aquí abajo, no ibas a salir con Sammy hoy? 😲

Raven: Bueno, hubo un cambio de planes. Tiene que prepararse para sus prácticas como maestra, así que decidimos que es mejor posponer algunas cosas hasta que haya pasado su tiempo de practicante.

Lilith: Vaya, es una actitud muy madura de tu parte. Resignar su tiempo juntas para que ella pueda ocuparse de sus estudios. ¡Te felicito! 😄

Raven: ¿Qué puedo decir? La amo demasiado como para ser egoísta.

Lilith: Y entonces, ¿decidiste visitarme para contarme esto, o solo estabas aburrida?

Raven: Un poco y un poco. Tú ya casi no vas por las clases, y entiendo por qué, pero la verdad que se te extraña, hermana. Sin ti y sin Sammy, me siento fuera de lugar a veces ahí.

Lilith: Ay... es verdad que me concentré demasiado en mi trabajo en los últimos tiempos, lo siento 😥

Raven: ¡No, no te disculpes! No te estoy reprochando nada, nena, ni lo pienses. Somos grandes, no tenemos por qué estar atadas a la falda de la otra.

Lilith: Pero aún así, creo que con tantas cosas que están pasando en la familia, se nos ha olvidado sacar tiempo para nosotras. ¡Y eso no está nada bien! 😠😠

Raven: Jeje... ¿La que estaría buscando una excusa no serías tú, tal vez? Para salirte del trabajo 😉

Lilith: ¿Yooo, salirme del trabajo? Pero como crees...

Asmodeo (dando un portazo): ¡¡Lili, mi vida!! ¿¿Es verdad que vas a casarte con el vejete feo de Gabriel?? 😭😭

Minos: No seas bruto, Asmodeo, ¿cómo vas a entrar así a la oficina de la señorita Lilith?

Dagon (caminando por el pasillo): Ser jefa no es tan bonito ahora, ¿verdad? 😏

Lilith: Maldita sea... 😑😑😑

Raven: Vaya, de repente el salón de clases no parece tan malo 😄😄

Lilith: ¡Tú, engendro sinvergüenza, no vuelvas a entrar a mi oficina sin llamar o te juro que te arrojaré a los perros! Y tú, Minos, ¿no prometiste que ibas a vigilarlo más? 😠

Minos: Pero señorita Lilith, ¡vigilar a éste es un suplicio! Todo lo que hace es ver pornografía y comer como un cerdo. ¿No fue suficiente castigo para mi pobre alma haber sido rechazado, como para además tener que cargar con este degenerado? 😭

Lilith: Con un demonio. ¿Saben qué? Estoy harta de ustedes dos, ¡harta! Y harta de estar trabajando tiempo extra yo sola. Lucifer va a tener que escucharme, o contrata más gente o yo me largo al Cielo con Gabriel! 😤😤

Raven: Wow, ¿en serio? ¿Ya son oficiales? 😲😲

Lilith: Sí, y en buena hora. Necesito un lugar tranquilo donde vivir y que esté lo más lejos posible de este infierno.

Minos: ¡Por favor señorita, no se vaya! ¡El Infierno se cae a pedazos sin usted! 😫

Raven: ¿y Beelzebub? ¿Qué no es ella la segunda al mando?

Lilith: En teoría. Y mira que entiendo que Lucifer no tenga mucho tiempo para el trabajo, por lo del embarazo de Moonie. ¿Pero Beelzebub? Dios sabe a dónde se va todas las tardes últimamente.

Raven: Oye, yo podría dar una mano aquí abajo si están faltos de personal. ¿Qué te parece?

Asmodeo: Ohh, otra hermosura Crowley Fell entre nosotros... 😏😏

Raven: Si te me acercas te patearé las pelotas hasta dejarte estéril ☺☺

Asmodeo: Creo que volveré a mi pornografía, con permiso... 😅😅

......................................................

Los diez objetos favoritos de Michael

1_ CD de Aerosmith "Pandora's Box"

Aunque gusta de la música de Queen como su padre, la banda favorita de Michael es Aerosmith, fundada en 1970. Con paciencia fue coleccionando todos los discos de estudio, en vivo y recopilatorios que sacaron, pero la joya de su colección es Pandora's Box: un álbum compilatorio de tres discos lanzado en 1991.

2_ Camiseta de Aerosmith

Como buen fanático de Aerosmith que es, Michael ha asistido a varios conciertos de la banda a lo largo de su vida. Posee muchos elementos de merchandising comprados en los shows, y entre ellos su favorito es esta camiseta que usa para toda ocasión, desde ir a la universidad hasta cenas familiares.

3_ Taza divertida

Michael fue un niño travieso y un adolescente rebelde, el combo fatal para cualquier padre. En sus primeras escapadas con sus amigos a centros comerciales, adoraba visitar los negocios de curiosidades y bromas, y no dudó en comprar esta simpática taza para el desayuno (a Aziraphale no le causó gracia por cierto).

4_ Póster de Daffy Duck, The Wizard

De niño Michael era muy fanático de los Looney Tunes, y su personaje favorito era Daffy Duck (Pato Lucas). En cuanto vio el episodio "Daffy Duck: The Wizard", donde el pato Lucas soñaba que era un poderoso hechicero, quedó prendado del personaje y lo demostró conservando este póster en su cuarto hasta la actualidad.

5_ Miniatura de la Snitch Dorada

Aunque no es un gran fanático de Harry Potter como sus hermanos, hubo cosas que si fascinaron a Michael; por ejemplo, el Quidditch, el deporte de los magos que se juega con escobas voladoras. Su vieja escoba Saeta de Fuego se perdió en unas vacaciones en Francia, pero conserva en perfecto estado su réplica de la Snitch Dorada.

6_ Videojuego Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon

A pesar de las objeciones morales de Aziraphale, Michael resulto ser gran fanático de la saga de videojuegos Mortal Kombat. Estos juegos repletos de violencia y acción fascinaron a Michael toda la vida, y aún les dedica tiempo. Armaggedon, para PS2, es su gran favorito, por la posibilidad que tenía de crear a su propio luchador.

7_ Casco para motos "Cyrax"

En cuanto tuvo edad para ponerse al volante de una moto, Michael descubrió su mayor pasión en la vida. Trabajó duro para tener el mejor equipo posible, incluyendo este casco especial con la forma del casco de Cyrax, uno de sus luchadores favoritos de Mortal Kombat. No le da vergüenza usarlo, al contrario, se lo pone siempre.

8_ Motocicleta Honda CB125F

Michael aprendió a amar la velocidad gracias a su padre, quien a escondidas de Zira lo llevaba a él y a David a correr con Bentley por las rutas. Al crecer sin embargo se decantó por las motos, porque le parecían mas maniobrables y más "cool". Actualmente posee una Honda CB125F, un tesoro que cuida como a su propia hija.

9_ Mesa de herramientas

Michael y David pidieron permiso a Crowley para usar su viejo garaje como taller mecánico, y su padre aceptó con la condición que cuidaran bien de Bentley. Allí reparan no solo sus motos sino también los vehículos de sus clientes, para lo cual tienen esta hermosa mesa de trabajo repleta se herramientas. De hecho, Michael mismo la fabricó.

10_ Gorro tejido

Michael siempre estuvo enamorado de David en secreto, así que guarda infinidad de objetos preciados relativos a él. Sin embargo, su relación con Liam es tan reciente que aún no tiene mucho de él. Una excepción es este gorro tejido marrón, regalo de Liam por haberse mudado los tres al viejo departamento de Terry.

...........................................................

Síntomas de amor

Nina Luna: Sabes, todavía me pregunto... ¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en hombre para mi cumpleaños? No es que me queje, estás muy guapo...

Polución: Lo sé 😎

Nina Luna: Pero me da curiosidad, porque nunca habías mencionado tener ganas de cambiar de apariencia.

Polución: Nena, mi apariencia no me importa en lo más mínimo. Solo creí que si iba como hombre llamaría menos la atención, al menos para tus amigas humanas. Así que me transformé y suprimí mi olor esperando que la noche fuera lo más linda posible para ti, sin sorpresas o preguntas incómodas.

Nina Luna: ¿En serio? ¿Hiciste todo eso por mí? 😲

Polución: Por ti, baby, sería Batman 😉

Nina Luna: ¡Polución, eres increíble! Es verdad que no me gusta llamar la atención, pero no me hubiera importado que aparecieras como mujer y con tu traje de motociclista. Yo solo quería bailar contigo, y lo demás no tenía importancia >///<

Polución: Entonces, ¿no quieres que siga siendo hombre?

Nina Luna: Es igual, de ambas formas te ves increíble 😍😍

Polución: Nina... O//////O

Aziraphale: Nina, tesoro, sabes que no me molesta que tu novia venga a visitarte a la librería, pero, ¿podrían por favor dejar el coqueteo para después? No es por nada, pero cada vez que oye tus halagos empieza a heder de los nervios y este lugar necesita estar bien ventilado 😥

Nina Luna: Yo no siento ningún hedor, mamá... 😍😍

Aziraphale: Te aseguro que los que no estamos enamorados de Polución sí podemos sentirlo 😣

.........................................................

Rebeldía y amor

Crepa: Terry, ¿puedo sostener a tu hija? 😊

Terry: Claro, princesa. Toma... la verdad es que nos ayuda mucho que estés en casa hoy. Misha y yo tenemos que ir a la inmobiliaria, y queremos dejar a Huevita con alguien de confianza.

Crepa: ¿Mamá y papá no están? 😲

Terry: No, van a pasar la noche en la librería. Por lo que dijo mamá tenían que hacer una limpieza a fondo y ventilar todo... vaya a saber por qué 🤔🤔

Crepa: ¡Con mucho gusto me hago cargo de mi sobrina! El tiempo está pasando tan rápido que cuando menos queramos acordar ya habrá nacido. Y yo quiero tener recuerdos de ella siendo un simple huevito 😊

Terry: Últimamente se mueve mucho, ¿sabes? Creo que puede oírnos 😊

Crepa: ¿En serio? A ver...

Terry: ... ¿Qué pasa, Crepa? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada?

Crepa: No, es que... iba a llamarla y preguntarle si puede escucharnos y entonces me di cuenta... ¿Cómo la llamo?

Terry: ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Crepa: Claro, ¿cómo la llamo? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¡No me digas que van a dejarle Huevita para siempre!

Aziraphale: ¡Crepa, yo he estado conteniendo esa pregunta por semanas! 😱😱😱

Terry: ¡Mamá! ¿No estabas en la librería? 😲😲

Aziraphale: Vine a buscar mi estuche de limpieza especial para libros de mayor valor... pero eso no importa. ¿Estaban hablando de mi nieta, no es así? ¿Está todo bien con ella?

Terry: Con ella sí. Al parecer con la que no están bien las cosas es contigo. No sabía que habías estado sufriendo en silencio por no saber el nombre de mi hija 😤

Aziraphale: Terry, ¡no es lo que parece! 😰

Terry: ¿No?

Aziraphale: Hijo mío, no, claro que no. No estoy de ninguna forma criticándote a ti o a Misha, ustedes son los padres de esta niña y tienen derecho a tardar todo lo que quieran para elegir un buen nombre. Es solo que...

Crepa: Que nos da curiosidad. Porque le decimos Huevita todo el tiempo y ya se nos hizo costumbre, pero seguro que puede tener un nombre mejor para cuando nazca. ¿Verdad, mamá?

Aziraphale: Sí. Eso es. ¡Gracias, Crepita! ☺

Terry: Ahh... pues las dos tienen razón. Nuestra hijita merece un nombre, tendrá un nombre, no es que Misha y yo seamos dos olvidadizos. Es solo que estamos bajo mucha presión y se nos olvida juntar a la familia para comentarlo.

Aziraphale: ¿¿Entonces ya lo decidieron?? 😲😲😲

Misha (bajando por las escaleras): Lo tenemos decidido desde hace rato, en realidad. ¡Perdón, perdón! 😫 Terry, quizás debamos posponer la reunión en la inmobiliaria para hablar con la familia de...

Aziraphale: ¡¡Olvida eso, yo le aviso después a los demás!! ¿Cómo se llama mi nieta? 😆😆😆

Terry: Vaya, mamá... qué impaciente...

Misha: Crepa, hermana, pásame un segundo a Huevita... quiero decir, a Marbelle. (Sonríe) Teníamos muchas opciones, pero nos decidimos por éste por varias razones.

Terry: Puede significar "rebelde", y queremos que sea una niña fuerte e independiente, que se atreva a vivir la vida como nosotros, sin miedo.

Misha: Pero también puede venir del egipcio antiguo y significar "amor", y definitivamente representa el amor. El amor que nos profesamos Terry y yo, el amor que tenemos a todos ustedes, el amor que esperamos ella encuentre un día así como nosotros lo hicimos, y papá y tú lo hicieron antes que nosotros 😇

Marbelle: >////////<

Aziraphale: ¡Marbelle! ¡Qué preciosidad de nombre, hijos! 😍😍 ¡Ahh, no veo la hora de volver a la librería y decirle a Crowley que ya podemos encargar las mantitas estampadas con el nombre de nuestra nieta! 😍😍

Crepa: Aww, ¡Marbelle y Lucy, que lindos nombres tendrán mis sobrinas! ¡Se lo contaré a Neil ahora mismo, con permiso! 😆😆

Terry: Vaya, nosotros... ¿realmente los hicimos esperar, no amor? 😅

Misha: Eso creo... ¡Eh, un momento! ¡Mamá y Crepa se fueron, no queda nadie para cuidar a Marbelle mientras estemos en la inmobiliaria! 😱😱

.......................................................

Falta de presupuesto

Moonie: Ohh, cielos... estoy mareada. Quiero vomitar. ¡Y justo hoy que tenía planeado ir de compras! 😫

Lucifer: Mi reina, el papel tapiz para el cuarto de Lucy puede esperar. Será mejor que ahora te acuestes y descanses, y ya cuando te sientas mejor podremos salir de compras y de paseo.

Moonie: Me siento tan inútil, Luci. Ahora que estoy embarazada no puedo transformarme más en serpiente, ni salir al campo sola, ni recoger mis materiales para artesanías. Dependo de otros para todo 😔

Lucifer: ¡Mi amor, no eres inútil, no pienses eso! Solo necesitas cuidarte un poco para tener un embarazo normal y saludable.

Moonie: Lo sé... 😔

Lucifer: Sé que te gustaría hacer más cosas, pero no significa que estés haciendo poco. A ver. ¿Acaso no estás cosiendo tú la ropita de Lucy? Y también la mía. Sí, los demonios compran las telas y todo lo demás, pero siguen siendo tus manos de hada las que convierten telas comunes en ropa hermosa 😊

Moonie: Bueno, eso es cierto. Caramba, Lucifer... sigues teniendo el don del poeta, como cuando me enviabas cartas de amor 😍

Lucifer: Y también, puede que los demonios conduzcan el auto, y lleven tus bolsas, pero eres tú la que va a las tiendas, elije adornos y juguetes, sábanas y utensilios de bebé. Son tus ideas brillantes las que están convirtiendo nuestra casa en un hogar confortable.

Moonie: Ji, ji, ji... ¡es cierto! 😆

Lucifer: Mi reina hermosa, ¿ya no va a pensar más en cosas tan feas? ¿Va a volver a sonreír? 😘

Moonie: Sí, mi amor. Voy a sonreír de nuevo, porque en verdad no tengo motivos para estar triste 😇

Lucifer: ¡Eso es! Te diré lo que voy a hacer: me quedaré contigo, te prepararé un té y te haré compañía. No necesitamos hacer nada, solo recostarnos y...

Lilith (apareciendo de golpe): ¡Con que aquí estás! Mira, no me importa si eres mi jefe y mi cuñado, si no mueves el trasero para la junta bimestral ahora mismo, renuncio. ¡Renuncio, oíste! 😠😠

Lucifer: ¡Calma, calma, Lilith! 😲

Lilith: ¿Calma? Tendré calma cuando contrates más demonios para mi departamento. Te llevaste todo el presupuesto para hacerte esa piscina nueva y ya no tengo más dinero. ¡Y no pienso pagar de mi bolsillo para esto, te quedó claro!

Moonie: 😳😳😳

Lilith: Ah, eh... hola, hermanita... ¿Todo bien con la bebé? 😅

Lucifer: Ay, ay, ay... este...

Moonie: Está bien, Luci, ve a trabajar, yo me arreglo. No estoy enferma después de todo, puedo hacerme un té por mi cuenta...

Lilith: No te preocupes Moonie, me llevo a tu novio pero hoy empiezan a trabajar como custodios tuyos unos demonios nuevos. Cuidarán la casa y te ayudarán en lo que precises.

Lucifer: Ah, que bien, así mi reina estará... 😄

Megera: ¡¡Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto, fue idea de ustedes!! ¡¡Maldita la gracia que me hace tener que trabajar en el mundo humano!! 😠😠

Alecto: ¡Baja la voz, con un demonio! La mujer que venimos a cuidar es la futura esposa de nuestro señor, y lleva en su vientre al futuro anticristo. ¡Muestra algo de respeto!

Tisífone: Eso mismo, tenemos un deber sagrado y lo cumpliremos las tres aunque tenga que correr la sangre de alguna O___O

Lucifer: 😳😳😳

Lilith: No me mires así. Te dije que no tengo más presupuesto y ellas aceptaron venir solo por los bocadillos que dejó Crepa hoy en la mañana 😒

.......................................................

Mujeres fuertes

Lilith: Gracias por venir, hermana. No sabes lo mucho que me ayuda que estés aquí... ¡Eres lo máximo! 😆

Raven: Ya, ya, no hace falta ponernos sentimentales 😊 Dime, ¿puedes contratar demonios sin pedir permiso?

Lilith: Obviamente. Lucifer me ha delegado todo su trabajo, y Beelzebub hace lo que quiere últimamente. ¿A quién tendría que pedirle permiso? 😉

Raven: Has llegado lejos, hermana. ¡Te felicito! El Infierno es casi tuyo, apuesto a que el tío Gabriel está orgulloso de ti 😉😉

Lilith: Pues para tu información, lo está... Gabriel me apoya mucho y quiere que logre todas mis metas, así que le hace feliz verme al mando. Lo único que tal vez no le gusta es que no podamos vernos tan seguido...

Raven: Me imagino.

Lilith: ¡Pero para eso estás tú aquí! Mira, el asunto es sencillo: mis tareas actuales se dividen en dos; por un lado debo atender los asuntos cotidianos del Infierno, y por el otro ayudar a organizar la boda y la mudanza de Lucifer. Esto ha incluido más cosas de las que crees, como organizar el horario de visitas de los demonios a nuestra hermana.

Raven: Oye, ahora que caigo en cuenta, todavía no he ido a visitar a Moonie a esa casa... ¡Creo que ni siquiera sé cuál es la dirección! 😲

Lilith: No te preocupes, no creo que esté ofendida. De hecho ella va unas pocas horas al día, porque siempre está todo hecho un lío por las refacciones y Lucifer no quiere que se agite. Así que quédate tranquila.

Raven: Hermana, si no te molesta entonces creo que yo me haré cargo de ayudar a Moonie y al tío Lucifer con sus cosas. Así podré pasar más tiempo con ella, y tú podrás seguir dirigiendo el Infierno que es para lo que te has preparado. ¡Es perfecto! Tu experiencia será más útil aquí que allí, ¿no crees?

Lilith: Pues sí, sí. Ya que lo dices tienes razón, ganaremos más tiempo si yo me sigo encargando de las labores aquí abajo y tú vas arriba a ayudar al jefe. ¡Eres brillante, Raven!

Dagon: Con permiso... ¿Oí bien?

Lilith: Si tenías la oreja pegada a mi oficina como sueles hacer, sí, escuchaste bien. Raven trabajará con nosotros de a partir de ahora, ¿algún problema con eso? :)

Dagon: ¿Problema? Nooo, ¿por qué habría un problema? 😊😊

Raven: Conozco esa mirada falsa... ¡Vamos, di lo que tengas que decir! Pero te advierto que yo no soy tan blanda como mi hermana. Si te metes conmigo atente a las consecuencias.

Dagon (molesta): Mira, niña, yo ya estaba cosechando almas cuando tú aún eras un huevo, así que muestra algo de respeto. No me importa si quieres trabajar para el Infierno, pero mi señora Beelz tiene que saberlo. ¡Una cosa es contratar una asistente sin permiso y otra darle tanto poder a una demonio sin experiencia solo porque es tu pariente! 😤

Lilith: Adelante, díselo a Beelz... si la encuentras. Últimamente está tan floja con sus deberes como Lucifer 😒

Dagon: ¡Insolente! La misma insolente que eras de niña. Pero ya verás, ¡la señora se enterará de todo esto y te bajará los humos! 😠😠

(Mientras tanto en la Tierra)

Miguel: Oye, creo que ya has bebido mucho...

Beelzebub: Jejeje, ángel tenías que ser... ¿Cinco botellas, mucho? Vamos, ¡no seas aguafiestas y bebe conmigo! 😄😄

Miguel: ¡Pero tengo trabajo pendiente!

Beelzebub: Que se ocupe Gabriel... o Sandalphon... ¿O qué, vas a decirme que prefieres estar en una oficina polvorienta a estar aquí conmigo festejando? 😉

Miguel: Mi oficina no tiene una mota de polvo. Y tú, lady Beelz, es hora que alguien te recuerde que la vida no es pura diversión.

Beelzebub: ¿Eh? 😲

Miguel (tronándose los dedos): Conozco la forma exacta de sacarle la borrachera a los que se ponen necios :)

Beelzebub: 😰😰

Miguel: Es por tu bien, querida :) :) :)

........................................................

Plegarias

Terry: Lo logramos, mamá... ¡Al fin la casa es nuestra! 😆😆

Aziraphale: ¿En serio? ¿Ya terminaron todos los trámites? 😲

Misha: Y sin milagros, mami. Solo Terry aquí presente, que fue firme, decidido y no permitió que nos ganaran de mano con la oferta. ¡Fue increíble! 😍😍

Terry: Bueno, debo ser honesto. No lo habría logrado si la abuela Diosa no me hubiera hecho un préstamo: mi sueldo no es que sea muy abultado y, hasta hace poco, no sabía que necesitaría tener ahorros disponibles, así que realmente no tenía mucho.

Crowley: Momento, momento... ¿¿me estás diciendo que le pediste plata a esa anciana para comprar tu casa??

Aziraphale: ¡Crowley, por favor! ¡No seas hereje! 😱

Crowley: Tiene más años que el universo, así que no es insulto hablar de su edad. ¡Pero no me distraigas, ángel, que necesito saber si escuché bien!

Terry: Papá... no empieces con los dramas, por favor. Sí, la abuela me dio el dinero, pero no se lo pedí, me lo ofreció. Supo que Misha y yo necesitábamos más efectivo del que teníamos, y dijo que era su regalo para Marbelle. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Crowley: Te diré que tiene de malo. ¡No me gusta que mis hijos le deban favores a la Diosa! Quién sabe qué cosas les pedirá ahora para que le devuelvan ese préstamo.

Aziraphale: ¡Querido, basta! La Señora no es una vulgar prestamista, es la abuela de nuestros hijos y es perfectamente natural que quiera colaborar con ellos ahora que serán padres 😤😤

Misha: ¡Sí, exacto! Papá, no tienes que preocuparte, la abuela Diosa nunca nos pediría algo a cambio de su dinero...

Terry: 👀👀

Misha: ¿Terry? ¿Por qué nos miras así? 🤨

Terry: Ehh... bueno, pedir, lo que se dice pedir, no, pero... si mencionó que el departamento de plegarias anda falto de personal y...

Crowley: ¿Lo ven? ¡Lo sabía! Mi hijo mayor, un arquitecto y fotógrafo experto, gastando su tiempo respondiendo plegarias de sabe dios que... ¡¡Ahh, miren lo que me ha hecho decir!! 😫😫

Terry: Papá, ¡que no es para dramatizar, por favor! Sería solo otro trabajo a medio tiempo, ¿qué tiene de malo? Si serví mesas en un restaurante también puedo servir café a los ángeles que responden las plegarias de los humanos.

Misha: ¿Otro trabajo a medio tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Terry?

Terry: Querido, iba a hacerlo hoy mismo, ¡lo juro! Es solo que estabas tan feliz por haber firmado contrato por la nueva casa, que no quería empañarte la alegría.

Misha: Tal vez yo también me consiga un trabajo en el Cielo. Ya tenemos demasiadas actividades separados, no quiero que haya otra que me quite tu tiempo 😤

Crowley: ¡Eso, eso! Ese es mi hijo, ¡no dejes que la avara de tu abuela se salga con la suya!

Aziraphale: ¡Crowley, basta! 😫

..........................................................

Bangers and mash

David: Finalmente llegó el día...

Michael: Sep.

David: Debemos decírselo a mamá, ¿no crees?

Aziraphale: ¿Decirme qué? :)

David: ¡¡Ahh, mamá!! No nos asustes así... ¿Desde cuando reptas por la casa en forma de serpiente? 😰

Aziraphale: Es más fácil moverse. Me relaja. Pero no evadas mi pregunta, querido, ¿qué es lo que me tienen que decir?

Michael: Mira, solo por si acaso quédate tranquila que no son más nietos. Liam, David y yo nos cuidamos, y queremos disfrutar la vida antes de dar semejante paso.

Aziraphale: Vaya, eso es maravilloso... 😑

David: Micky, no seas irónico con mamá, no es necesario 😠 No, mamá, no te preocupes que no te estamos ocultando nada malo. El asunto es que hoy... bueno, hemos hablado con Liam y arreglado nuestros horarios, y hoy podremos terminar de mudarnos.

Aziraphale: Ah... ¿Hablas de...?

David: Sí, del departamento que Terry nos dio. Realmente no teníamos mucho trabajo que hacer porque Terry lo dejó limpio y con suficientes muebles, pero de todas formas necesitábamos prepararnos.

Michael: Liam sobre todo. Él precisaba rescindir el contrato de alquiler del suyo, arreglar unos asuntos financieros con su hermana, y claro, empacar sus cosas.

David: Ayer noche terminamos de trasladar sus cosas, y hoy nos toca llevar las nuestras. Como dije, no será tanto trabajo, son más que nada nuestros objetos personales. Todo lo del taller seguirá aquí, porque pensamos seguir en el mismo taller.

Michael: A la larga podríamos comprar uno, supongo, pero no es el momento. No tenemos un centavo y tampoco le pediremos a Liam que nos financie. Ni que fuéramos unos mantenidos 😤

David: Y eso es más o menos todo, mamá... sabemos lo que te duele que tus hijos se vayan de casa, pero pensamos que es lo mejor. Micky y yo somos hombres, y tenemos una relación adulta y complicada, será mucho mejor que nos vayamos...

Michael: ¡Sobre todo ahora que dos bebés nacerán y esta casa estará demasiado llena de gente! No queremos perturbarlos, así que...

Aziraphale: Bueno... ¿quieren que les empaque el almuerzo antes de que se vayan? 😃😃

Michael y David: 😳😳😳

Aziraphale: Aunque no sería justo prepararles solo a ustedes, ahora que lo pienso... ¡Debo hacer comida para Liam también! Al fin y al cabo es mi yerno. ¿Díganme, que le gusta comer?

David: Pero mamá, ¿es que no te pone ni un poco triste que nos vayamos? 😫😫

Michael: ¡Creíamos que nos pedirías que nos quedemos! 😫😫

Aziraphale: Mis tesoros, no es que no los quiera... Es simplemente que, en efecto, la casa está tan llena que llevo tiempo preguntándome cómo haremos cuando nazcan los niños. Jamás le pediría a ninguno que se marche, pero si han tomado la decisión por propia voluntad, y lo que es más, para vivir al lado de su amor, ¡no podría sentirme más aliviado y feliz!

David: Bueno... Eso es...

Aziraphale: Además, acaban de decir que seguirán usando el taller de casa para trabajar, así que no es como si no fuera a verlos más. Ustedes se la viven en el taller; estoy seguro que aunque se muden seguiré teniéndolos por aquí a cada rato 😊

Michael: Vaya, mamá, ¡nos conoces demasiado! 😅 Oye, perdónanos por hacerte una escena, sabemos que nos quieres...

David: Y nosotros te queremos con todo el corazón a ti 😌

Aziraphale: Mis bebés ya son adultos 😌😌 Pero, vamos, ¡mostremos ánimo o me harán llorar! Les pregunto de nuevo, ¿quieren que les haga el almuerzo?

Michael: ¡Sí, por favor! Tu receta de salchichas con puré es la mejor, ¡y ni hablar de la salsa de cebollas! 😋

David: Puedes hacer tres raciones, mamá. A Liam también le encantan las salchichas con puré 😊

Aziraphale: Iré ya mismo a la cocina. Y por si acaso, además de la comida les daré una copia de mi recetario. Un día me lo agradecerán 😊

......................................................

Menú de práctica

Crepa: Neil, mi amor... ¿sabes que ser pastelera es mi sueño, verdad?

Neil: Lo sé... 🥰🥰

Crepa: Y también sabes que estoy empezando a vender mis productos. Que, de hecho, ya tengo algunos clientes fijos.

Neil: ¡Lo sé! Eres tan talentosa... 😍😍

Crepa: Y sabes que ahora mismo me estoy encargando de practicar, porque voy a hacer los dulces para el babyshower de Marbelle, que será la semana que viene.

Neil: ¡Sí, nuestros hermanos y nuestra sobrina se merecen lo mejor! 😄😄

Crepa: Entonces, si sabes todo eso... ¿¿Por qué te comiste todos mis cupcakes de prueba?? ¿¿Qué no sabes lo caros que son los ingredientes hoy en día?? 😠😠😠

Neil: 😱😱😱 ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! No lo pude evitar, princesa, ¡ya sabes que me vuelve loco tu comida! 😫😫

Crepa: A mí me vuelve loca la comida de mamá y no me ves asaltando la heladera 😠 Ya en serio, esos cupcakes de tres sabores eran para que los prueben Terry y Misha. Ellos son los futuros padres, tienen que aprobar mi menú. ¡Ahora tendré que hacer otra tanda y ya no tengo azúcar ni glaseado! 😤😤

Neil: Princesa, de todo corazón te pido me disculpes. Soy un animal a veces, no me paro a pensar las cosas como debería. Estoy tan acostumbrado a que me cocines... o que me des de probar tus postres, que vi estas delicias y no pude evitar...

Crepa: Ahh... lo sé, Neil, y lamento haberte gritado, pero... ¡Es tan difícil a veces ser el ángel que todos dicen que soy! A veces me canso. A veces quiero estallar como todos por culpa de estas pequeñas frustraciones 😩

Neil: Y eso está bien, princesa, es de lo más normal. No dejarás de ser un angelito hermoso por gritar o desahogar tu ira de vez en cuando, así que no te preocupes. Grítame más si quieres 😊

Crepa: ¡Jaja, no, que vergüenza! 😅😅 Debiste preguntarme antes de comerte mis cupcakes, pero tampoco fue para tanto. Perdoname por los gritos, Neil. Lo único que tengo que hacer es ir rápido a la tienda por más ingredientes y volver a empezar, ¡es todo!

Neil: ¿Te acompaño?

Crepa: No hace falta, pero, ¿puedes quedarte y vigilar? Dejé un pastel enfriándose ahí y... ¿eh? ¿Y el pastel? 😲😲

Crowley (entrando con la boca llena): ¡Haaa, pero qué delicia de vainilla y fresas, por Lucifer! No soy de dulces pero este pastel que encontré en la heladera es... manjar de manjares 😋

Crepa: :) :) :) :)

Crowley: ¿Te pasa algo, hijita?

Neil: Corre, papá. ¡Corre! 😱😱


	49. Ascenso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez tiras de Serpientes Inefables.

Departamento de plegarias

Misha: Debo hablar contigo, abuela.

Diosa: ¡Oh, querido, pasa, pasa! Estaba de salida, pero siempre tengo tiempo para mis queridos nietos... 😄

Misha: Sí... bueno. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Diosa: ¿Por qué qué, tesoro? 😮

Misha: ¿Por qué tuviste que ofrecerle a Terry empleo aquí en el Cielo? Digo, nosotros íbamos a devolverte el dinero tarde o temprano, no hacía falta que te pagara con trabajo 😒

Diosa: Querido, no sé por qué intuyo que este tema no te hace gracia...

Misha: ¡Claro que no! Tenemos mucho trabajo ya en la Tierra: con la universidad, con nuestros propios empleos, la refacción de la nueva casa, los preparativos para el nacimiento de Marbelle.

Diosa: 😲😲

Misha: ¡Veo muy poco a Terry últimamente! Y encima ahora pasa sus ratos libres aquí arriba, en el departamento de plegarias. ¡No es justo, con un demonio! Oh... ¡perdón, no debí decir eso! 😱😱

Diosa: Ay, querido, tranquilo... ¡no te preocupes por las palabras! No me afectan las palabras, pero sí verte tan nervioso. ¿Te puedo ofrecer un té y hablamos con más calma? ☺

Misha: Abuela, lo siento, no debí venirte con estos reclamos... es que realmente no sé qué hacer. Todo era muy fácil hasta ahora, y de repente ¡pum! La vida dió un vuelco enorme y me siento perdido. Quiero estar con Terry y nuestra hija, y... 😩

Diosa: ¡Y lo estarás, Misha, lo estarás! Ustedes son inmortales. Vivirán hasta el fin de los tiempos juntos, y seguramente tendrán más hijos, y serán todos felices. ¿Por qué te preocupas por tan poco?

Misha: Abuela...

Diosa: No es que menosprecie tus sentimientos, querido mío. Pero creo que has sido demasiado influenciado por los humanos. Como ellos son mortales, viven su vida con un ritmo diferente. Les preocupa perder el tiempo, pero no es tu caso... debes recordar eso y procurar calmar tu espíritu, porque tendrás tiempo de sobra para vivirlo junto a Terry.

Misha: Abuela... gracias por darme un consejo y no un regaño. Realmente fui impertinente al venir aquí a reclamarte 😥

Diosa: ¡Te lo digo en serio, no te preocupes! Ahora mismo de hecho iba a visitar el departamento de plegarias a ver a mi nieto. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y le damos una sorpresa? 😊

Misha: Oh... ¡de acuerdo! Podría servirme para pedirle disculpas a él también, lo he tratado con algo de frialdad desde que supe de esto. No fui justo y quiero compensarlo.

Metatron: Si van al departamento de plegarias olvídenlo, están capacitando al nuevo y no dejan entrar a nadie de fuera. No quieren interferencias.

Diosa: Eh... que soy la jefa aquí 😑😑

Metatron: Y la virtud Mihael dice que ya que lo quitaron de su anterior trabajo y lo pusieron a responder plegarias, tienen derecho a manejar el departamento como se le antoje.

Diosa: ¿Pero qué...? ¡Cuánto atrevimiento, por mí! 😤😤

Misha: ¿La virtud qué? 😕

Diosa: Sabes que las virtudes son el segundo rango más poderoso de los ángeles, ¿verdad?

Misha: Sí, estudié angelología a fondo de niño...

Diosa: Bueno, Mihael es una buena virtud y quise premiarlo poniéndolo al frente de un departamento. Pero por alguna razón no salió como yo esperaba, y se porta cada vez más insolente. ¡Tendré que darle un buen regaño por esto! 😠

Misha: ¿Todavía puedo ir a ver a Terry?

Diosa: Vamos, tesoro. Tú a ver a tu hombre y yo a recordarle a ese testarudo de virtud quien manda 😠

.......................................................

Interrogatorio

Lilith: Necesito dormir... estoy muy cansada 😔

Aziraphale: Ay, tesoro... ¿por qué no subes a tu cuarto y te echas una siesta? Anda, si Lucifer pregunta yo le diré que no puede explotarte. Tú también mereces descansar.

Lilith: Gracias, mami... sigues siendo la mejor 😄

Aziraphale: Por supuesto 😉 Querida, una sola cosa antes que te acuestes... ¿es verdad lo de Raven?

Lilith: ¿Lo de que me ayudará en el trabajo? Sí, es verdad. Pero quédate tranquila, de las labores infernales me seguiré ocupando yo. Raven solo tomará los asuntos terrenales del jefe.

Aziraphale: ¿La mudanza y la boda?

Lilith: En efecto. Oh, cielos, ¡mi cama sigue oliendo a lavanda! El aroma perfecto para una buena siesta... 😄😪

Aziraphale: ¡Espera, espera, hijita, una cosa más! Tú que eres tan cercana a Lucifer, ¿cómo lo has visto últimamente? ¿Cuida bien de Moonie? ¿Se porta bien fuera de casa?

Lilith: ¿Eh...? Sí, se porta bien, supongo... si te refieres a su rol de prometido y futuro padre de familia.

Aziraphale: Sí, a eso. ¿No se ha metido en nada raro otra vez, no?

Lilith: Mamá, ¿me estás sacando información? 😑😑

Aziraphale: ¡No, no, no! Bueno... sí.

Lilith: 😑😑😑

Aziraphale: ¡Lo siento, tesoro, solo quiero asegurarme que todo marcha bien por mi hija! Lucifer ha cambiado, pero su trabajo está lleno de tentaciones. No quisiera enterarme que ha faltado el respeto a Mooninite de alguna forma 😠

Lilith: Pues quédate tranquila que el tío Lucifer está plenamente concentrado en planear su futuro junto a Moonie y Lucy. No hay tentación alguna que lo distraiga, y si la hubiera yo misma me encargaba de arreglarlo. Nadie se burla de mi hermana.

Aziraphale: Querida, tienes un corazón de oro. ¡Qué Dios te bendiga! 😇

Diosa: ¡Pero si ya lo he hecho, ¡le envié a Gabriel para que fuera su amado y futuro esposo! 😤

Misha: Abuela, ¿con quién hablas? 😕

Diosa: Con tu madre allí abaj... ¡oh, olvídalo! Sigamos camino al departamento de plegarias. ¡Y recuérdame que coloque ascensores por aquí, estas escaleras son insoportables!

..............................................................

Drama

Moonie: He pensado en tejerle un suetercito a Marbelle. ¿Qué opinas, hermana? 😊

Crepa: ¡Genial! Podría ser tu regalo para el babyshower, ¿no te parece?

Moonie: Eso mismo había pensado yo. Sé que faltan pocos días, pero al fin y al cabo un suéter para serpiente no es tan complicado. Podría terminarlo en una tarde si quisiera.

Crepa: Moonie, nunca me cansaré de decirlo. ¡Admiro mucho tus habilidades! Eres la mejor costurera del mundo.

Moonie: No sé si la mejor, pero gracias de todas formas por el elogio, Crepita. Y déjame decirte algo; así como tú me admiras, yo te admiro a ti.

Crepa: ¿A mí? 😮

Moonie: Sí, eso mismo. No sé si lo notaste pero tus habilidades de repostería son increíbles. Sabes tanto de postres como yo de costura, y eres más joven. Estoy muy orgullosa del camino que estás tomando, Crepa. Te convertirás en una espléndida adulta.

Crepa: Ay, yo... ¡No sé qué decir! ¡Gracias, Mooninite! 😫😭😭

Moonie: Te diré algo. ¿Por qué no vamos de compras? Habitualmente fabricaría mis propios materiales para hacer ese suéter, pero en estas circunstancias no me es posible. Así que podría ir a comprar lana y adornos y tú chocolate y especias para la comida del babyshower. ¿Qué dices?

Crepa: ¡Oh, sí, vamos! Será divertido. Solo una pregunta, ¿podremos ir solas?

Megera: La señora Moonie no va sola a ningún lado, niña 😠😠

Crepa: No te hablaba a ti, entrometida ☺

Moonie: ¡Por favor, no peleen! No, Crepita, ya sabes que los demonios son parte de mi vida ahora. Por las próximas semanas las Furias van a cuidar de mí, así que ellas vienen con nosotras.

Crepa: Bueno, no se puede tener todo. ¡Vamos!

Megera: Eh, ¿qué quisiste decir? ¡Oye! ¡Alecto, la mocosa que le gusta a Minos está siendo grosera!

Crepa: ¡Cómo osas! 😫😫

Alecto (dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Megera): ¡Ya basta, hermana! ¿Qué te dije sobre los modales? ¡No se le falta el respeto a la familia del señor Lucifer, con un demonio! 😠😠

Megera: ¡Ella empezó! 😭😭

Crepa: ¡Tú empezaste mirando de forma indebida a Neil cuando vinimos el otro día a tomar el té! 😤😤

Megera: ¡Para tu información no me gustan los demonios delgaduchos y con sangre de ángel, tengo estándares más altos que eso! 😠😠

Crepa: ¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras que un chico hermoso como Neil se fijara en ti, esperpento! 😠😠

Moonie: 😦😦

Tisífone: Voy a preparar el auto. ¿Me avisan cuando hayan terminado con el drama, por favor? 😒

............................................................

Ser jefa es difícil

Diosa: ¡¡Mihael!! Pequeño insolente, ábreme la puerta. ¡Te lo ordeno!

Mihael: ¿Gente, oyen hablar a alguien? 😃

Diosa: ¿Cómo osas? ¡Ábranme de inmediato o todos serán castigados por tu insolencia! 😠😠

Terry: ¿Abuela, eres tú? 😲

Misha: ¡Terry, mi amor! Abre la puerta, por favor, ¡no te subleves en contra de nuestra abuela! 😫

Mihael: Nadie se está sublevando aquí, así que dejen los dramas. ¡Estamos trabajando! Con lo difícil que se puso este año los humanos están rezando más de lo normal y estamos sobrecargados de trabajo, es por eso que ordené cerrar la puerta. Ahora sí, ¿se pueden ir y dejarnos...?

Diosa (apareciendo adentro de la sala): ¿Sí recuerdas que soy omnipresente, verdad? :)

Mihael: ¡Jesús bendito, no me asuste así! 😱😱😱

Diosa: Escúchame bien, ¡y que oigan todos! Yo te di este puesto y yo te lo puedo quitar. ¿Quién crees que eres para negarme el paso, eh?

Terry: Abuela, tranquila, no pasó...

Diosa: ¡No he terminado! Mihael, eres una virtud y espero de ti un comportamiento ejemplar. ¿Acaso piensas, pequeño, que puedes engañar a tu Diosa? Yo lo sé todo.

Mihael (tragando saliva): ¿Lo sabe... lo sabe? 😰

Diosa: Oh, sí. Y me sabe mal decirlo pero tu falta de profesionalismo me hace pensar si no me apresuré al ponerte a cargo de este departamento. Tal vez debería...

Mihael: ¿Volver a mi antiguo trabajo? 😍😍

Diosa: ¡Olvídalo! No te mereces un premio semejante. No solo continuarás aquí sino que te asignaré a las tareas más sencillas, de mensajería y asistencia. ¡Lo siento mucho pero tú te lo buscaste!

Terry: Eh... ¿pero eso no es lo que iba a hacer yo? 😮

Diosa: ¡Felicidades, nieto! De a partir de ahora te asciendo a jefe del Departamento de Plegarias. ¿Cómo te ves atendiendo los rezos de los humanos? ¿Has practicado?

Terry: ¿¿Qué?? Abuela, ¡apenas acabo de llegar y todavía no sé ni dónde está mi escritorio! 😫

Diosa: ¡No te preocupes, aprenderás rápido! Eres mi nieto mayor después de todo. Confío en ti 😄😄

Mihael: Mi sueldo de jefe... 😭😭😭

Diosa: Lo hubieras pensado antes. Ah, ¡y ni se te ocurra ir a llorar al hombro de R...!

Mihael: ¡Señora, por usted, eso es privado! 😱😱

Terry: Abuela, ¡esto no es lo que habíamos acordado!

Misha (todavía detrás de la puerta): ¡¡Oí todo!! ¡¡Abuela, abre la puerta, me prometiste que podría ver más a Terry, no menos!! 😠😠

Diosa: Cielos, a veces ser jefa es tan agotador... ¿Debería decirle a Met que tome mi lugar por un tiempo? 🤔

..........................................................

Libre de celos

Moonie: Muchas gracias por acompañarme a hacer las compras, señoras. Yo sola no hubiera podido con tantas bolsas 😇

Alecto: ¡Oh, solo hacemos nuestro trabajo! Estamos para servirla.

Megera: Tsk 😒

Alecto: 😠😠😠

Megera: Ehh, sí... para servirla, señora Moonie.

Moonie: Podría empezar a tejer ahora ese suéter, o ver si mamá necesita ayuda en la cocina... Uf, ¿soy yo o hace mucho calor aquí?

Lucifer (apareciendo de golpe): ¡Es el calor de mi amor, querida! 😍😍

Moonie: ¡Luci, viniste! 😄

Lucifer: Por supuesto, mi reina. Raven me dijo que pasarías la noche aquí, así que aquí me tienes. Listo para cenar juntos como todas las noches, tal cual te lo prometí 😘

Moonie: Bueno, no será una cena íntima pero al menos estaremos a la misma mesa 😅😅

Lucifer: Es suficiente. ¡Furias!

Alecto: ¡Sí, señor!

Lucifer: ¿Han cuidado bien de mi reina, verdad? 😠

Tisífone: Absolutamente, señor. La llevamos junto a la señorita Crepa al centro comercial y luego volvimos directamente a casa.

Megera: Bueno, eso no es cierto. Después de las compras la niña rosa quiso tomar un café en la terraza del centro comercial.

Moonie: Luci, tenemos que ir un día a ese sitio. La terraza es fresca y luminosa, y tienen una barra que sirve un montón de bebidas y postres. La atiende un viejo amigo mío, bueno, de la familia...

Lucifer: ¿Ah, sí?

Moonie: Era compañero mío y de Michael en la escuela, y luego de eso mantuvimos la amistad. Me puse muy feliz cuando supe que había encontrado empleo como...

Lucifer: :) :) :)

Moonie: ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? 😑

Lucifer: Por nada... solo no sabía que tuvieras amigos humanos aparte de la bruja, su novio y los viejos Tracy y Shadwell :)

Moonie: He vivido toda mi vida entre humanos. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué soy una serpiente asocial que solo se relaciona con los insectos del jardín? 😤

Lucifer: ¡Claro que no, mi reina! No era mi intención ofenderte con celos, ¡de verdad! ¿Podrías perdonarme? 🥺

Moonie: No tengo nada que perdonarte, Luci, pero la próxima vez por favor respira hondo antes de pensar algo feo... los celos no tienen sentido entre nosotros, nos amamos y tendremos una hija, ¡no hay motivo alguno para celarnos! 😄

Alecto: ¡Muy bien dicho, señora! Ni el señor Lucifer tiene que sentir celos de usted por verse con un viejo amigo, ni usted tiene que tener celos de él porque se haya mandado mensajes con su antigua compañera Chloe... ¿Verdad, jefe? 😄

Moonie: ¿Qué?

Alecto: Chloe, la de Los Ángeles, ¿acaso el señor Lucifer nunca se la mencionó? 😮

Moonie: Oh, sí, claro, claro... lo que no mencionó es que todavía se mandaban mensajes :)

Lucifer: ¡Sé lo que estás pensando y te aseguro que no es eso! Solo le contaba a mis antiguos compañeros de Los Ángeles que voy a ser padre, ¡es todo! 😫😫

Megera: Respire hondo, señora Moonie. Respire hondo antes de pensar cosas feas 😄😄

.........................................................

Crepa organizadora

Misha: La abuela se ha extralimitado. No puede ser que nombre a Terry jefe, ¿en qué momento pasará tiempo con nosotros? 😠

Crepa: Ya, ya, hermano, tranquilo... de alguna forma vamos a solucionarlo. Te ayudaré en lo que sea. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Misha: Eres un sol, querida, ¡preciso ayuda con todo! Iremos a Tadfield para celebrar el babyshower y no he preparado nada todavía: ni las decoraciones, ni la comida, ni la limpieza. Ese patio debe tener el césped por las nubes, ¡y no hay manera de celebrar nada en un jardín desastroso! 😫

Crepa: Bueno, primero que nada cálmate. Déjame pensar... en primer lugar yo puedo encargarme del catering. Sabes que no es problema para mí cocinar.

Misha: Sí, tesoro, pero ¡tú estás ocupada con tus exámenes! No pienses que soy tan egoísta como para robarte tiempo de estudio.

Crepa: Entonces me encargaré de los postres y le diré a alguien más que cocine. En cuanto a las decoraciones, ¡es fácil! Llamaré a mamá Zira y te apuesto a que no tardará en organizarlo todo con la abuela Tracy. Sabes cuanto cariño te tienen 😊

Misha: Es verdad, mamá nunca nos fallaría... ¡Crepa, muchas gracias! Eres la mejor 😄😄

Crepa: En cuanto al jardín, Moonie podría dejarlo precioso en un segundo. Ella es experta en milagros con las plantas, ¡además es la mejor paisajista!

Misha: No lo sé, está embarazada... ¿será que es correcto pedirle que vaya al campo a hacer algo que debería haber hecho yo hace días? 😰

Crepa: No te castigues así, has estado ocupado con la universidad, la casa y todas esas cosas. Tú dirás que ella también, pero es diferente. Ella y Lucifer cuentan con miles de demonios para ayudarlos, y además Lucy Rebel está en su panza, mientras que tú y Terry tienen que cuidar que el huevito de Marbelle no sufra ningún daño y esté a salvo todo el tiempo.

Misha: Visto así, tienes razón. Crepa, querida, gracias una vez más... ¡eres una joven muy madura y práctica en verdad!

Crepa: Estoy aprendiendo apenas 😊 Anda, ve a prepararte un té mientras yo hago unas llamadas y me ocupo del babyshower de mi sobrina. ¡Ánimo! Todo irá a mejor.

(Diez minutos después)

Crepa: ¿¿Cómo que no?? La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que sabías cocinar. ¿Me mentiste? 😠

David: ¡Dije que estaba aprendiendo a cocinar, no que sabía cocinar! Hermana, no sé si mi menú de sándwiches sea apropiado para un...

Crepa: ¡Tendrá que serlo, porque a estas alturas es tarde para contratar un catering profesional! Deja esas motos y ven a casa a practicar. ¿O no quieres ayudar a tus hermanos?

David: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, voy para allá. Cielos, Crepita, no te conocía esa veta de líder. ¿Has cambiado, verdad?

Crepa: Solo estoy creciendo, hermanito. Ahora cuelga que debo llamar a Moonie. ¿Hola? ¿Moonie?

Megera: La señora Moonie no está, niña rosa... ¿Qué, olvidaste algún peluche en...?

Crepa (firme): ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS IRONÍAS! Dime dónde está mi hermana o los próximos cupcakes que le envíe y te robas de su heladera irán llenos de agua bendita. ¿¿Y bien??

Megera: 😳😳😳

Misha: Crepita... ¿estás bien? 😓

Crepa: Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? 😊

Misha: No, no... por nada. Y bien, ¿Moonie puede ocuparse del jardín para la fiesta?

Crepa: ¿Megera querida? ¿La ubicación de mi hermana? ☺

Megera: Abajo, en... en el Infierno con el señor Lucifer.

Crepa: Okey, ya bajo entonces a preguntarle yo misma. Lástima que nunca lleva su celular consigo, pero bueno... ¡Gracias, Megera! Has sido muy útil. Ah, tranquila, nunca le pongo agua bendita a los cupcakes, le dan mal sabor. ¡Adiós! 😄

Misha: .... ¿Seguro que todo el movimiento de la casa no te está afectando un poco...? Digo, tú nunca has sido así de... firme.

Crepa: Podría obtener los mismos resultados siendo dulce y gentil, pero así es más rápido. Y como el tiempo no nos sobra, pues... 😅

.........................................................

Presión

Terry: Okey, entonces... ¿aquí se archivan los milagros cumplidos, y aquí los pendientes?

Mihael: ¿Mh? Seh 😒

Terry: ¿Y cómo se establece la prioridad en la lista de milagros pendientes?

Mihael: Ah... pues mira, solo hay que usar criterio... es decir, si tienes a un niño rezando para aprobar sus exámenes, y a alguien rezando por salvar a su perrito moribundo, ¿cuál rezo crees tú que es prioritario?

Terry: Bueno, esos ejemplos son simples, pero hay miles de milagros por cumplir aquí. Debería haber un sistema más organizado...

Mihael: ¿Eso crees? ¡Bien, adelante! Organiza lo que quieras, que para eso eres el jefe ahora 😄

Terry: 😑😑😑

Mihael: Mientras tú te encargas de eso, yo me iré a visitar a mi antiguo jefe.... ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras así? 😅

Terry: Pon tu trasero en la silla y escucha bien esto... nadie, ¿entiendes?, NADIE me habla así. Ni mis padres, ni mi abuela. Explícame bien como funciona este departamento o verás lo que es un híbrido de mal humor O___O

Mihael: ¡Ay, mamá! 😱😱😱

Terry: Tu jefe ahora soy yo, ¿te quedó claro? ¡Es a mí a quien debes obedecer, no a tu otro jefe sea quien sea, así que deja de buscar excusas para irte! Yo también quisiera irme. Tengo un novio al que acompañar y una hija a punto de nacer, una carrera que cursar, una casa que amueblar y un trabajo que cumplir, ¡ESTOY BAJO DEMASIADA PRESIÓN ASÍ QUE NO PONGAS A PRUEBA MI BUEN HUMOR! 😠😠😠

Mihael: ¡Señor, ten misericordia de mi alma, yo solo quería ir a ver al señor Rafael para ayudarlo como siempre he hecho...! 😭😭😭

Terry: ¿Eh...? ¿Rafael? ¿El arcángel?

Mihael: ¡El mismo! 😭😭😭

Rafael: ¿Hablaban de mí? 😊

Mihael: ¡Señor Rafael! 😱😱

Terry: Tío Rafael, ¿qué haces aquí? 😮

Rafael: Jaja, tranquilo, la Diosa me envió a ayudarte un poco porque sabe que debes estar algo abrumado. ¿O no? Trabajé en el departamento de plegarias un tiempo y puedo ayudarte a organizar un poco todo. ¡Me contaron que estás por ser padre! Hagamos que tu trabajo aquí se agilice para que puedas ir con tu amado y tu hijita ☺

Mihael: Eh, ¿por qué viene a ayudar a Terry? ¡Cuándo yo le pedí a la Diosa que venga a ayudarme a mí ella no quiso dejarlo venir! 😠

Diosa: Porque Terry está comprometido con Misha y no va a distraerse con Rafael como le pasaría a cierto ángel ☺☺

Mihael: 😱😱😱

Rafael: ¿Cómo, mi Señora? 😊

Mihael: ¡¡Nada, la Señora no dijo nada!! ¿Verdad, Señora? 😫😫

......................................................

Amor a primera vista

Crepa: Papi, quiero tener auto 😊

Crowley: ¿Qué? ¡No! Estás muy joven para tener auto, de ninguna manera 😤

Crepa: ¡Pero papá, yo lo amo! 😫😫

Neil: ¿Hablabas de mí, princesa...? 😍😍

Crepa: ¡Amo ese auto de Sailor Moon, por favor papá, aunque sea cómpramelo para que lo use cuando sea mayor! 😫

Neil: Ah, ya. El auto 😭😭

............................................................

Los diez objetos favoritos de David

1_ Motocicleta Norton-V4RR

Desde chico David sintió fascinación por la velocidad, y adoraba salir de paseo con Crowley en su Bentley. Al crecer sin embargo las motos llamaron más su atención que los autos, por lo que comenzó a ahorrar para comprarse una moto; este modelo le dio tan buenos resultados en las carreras que se volvió su favorito.

2_ Traje de motociclista

Aunque ni él ni Michael solían usar equipo reglamentario de motociclistas (excepto el casco, a veces), David decidió comprar este conjunto después de una exhaustiva charla con su madre, cuando comenzaron a participar en carreras. Eligió el modelo por su similitud con el de una de sus heroínas de la infancia.

3_ Póster de Kat Manx/Ranger Gato

Cuando niño David era muy fanático de los Power Rangers, sobre todo de los SPD. Su favorita era Kat, la Ranger Gato, un personaje que si bien solo se transformaba un par de veces para él era la más cool del mundo. Este viejo póster fue quemado por accidente una vez, pero fue inmediatamente restaurado por Zira con un milagro.

4_ DVD de Power Rangers: SPD

Power Rangers SPD (Space Patrol Delta, o Súper Patrulla Delta) es la temporada número 13 de la famosa franquicia súper sentai. Tiene una temática futurista donde los Rangers son policías encargados de defender la Tierra de invasores alienígenas. David quiso ver todas las temporadas en orden y esta fue la que más le gustó.

5_ Campera verde militar

David no es un amante de la moda como Crepa o Misha, pero a poco de entrar a la universidad comenzó a prestar más atención a su aspecto. En parte para agradar a las chicas, y en parte para no avergonzar con su aspecto descuidado a sus hermanos mayores. Michael colaboró regalándole esta campera, que él atesora.

6_ Colección "LEGO Harry Potter" para PS4

Los videojuegos y Harry Potter fueron siempre dos pilares en la infancia de David y sus hermanos. Cuando niño éste tuvo diversos títulos de Harry Potter para diversas consolas, y ya de grande no vaciló en comprar esta colección para PS4 con todos los juegos existentes del mago en versión LEGO. Los juega con frecuencia.

7_ Set de LEGO Harry Potter (Cabaña de Hagrid)

Para su cumpleaños número 17, David recibió este hermoso set de LEGO que representa la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. En realidad él no pidió el regalo por vergüenza, ya que se consideraba "demasiado grande" para juguetes, pero Aziraphale se enteró y se lo compró igual, aduciendo que la edad es solo un número irrelevante.

8_ Máquina de desayuno

David siempre dependió de su mamá para comer, incluso de grande. Sin embargo, al comenzar una relación seria con Michael y Liam decidió que era necesario aprender algo de cocina básica. Compró por internet esta máquina de desayunos que incluye cafetera, mini horno y mini parrilla, y según sus novios aprendió a usarla muy bien.

9_ Libro "400 Best Sándwich Recipes"

De la misma forma en que aprendió a hacer desayunos, David quiso seguir experimentando en la cocina y compró por Amazon este libro de Alison Lewis, un útil recetario para elaborar los más variados sándwich, aperitivos y otras delicias. Su habilidad fue en aumento al punto de volverse un hábil cocinero muy valorado en la familia.

10_ Bufanda tejida

Cuando Liam pensó en regalarles algo a sus novios no tenía mucho dinero disponible, así que eligió prendas sencillas pero prácticas. A Michael le dio un gorro tejido y a David una bufanda tejida, la cual éste aprecia tanto al punto de usarla lo más posible durante las mañanas. Solo la guarda cuando el calor empieza a ser insoportable.

................................................................

Solo sándwiches

David: Bueno, he preparado cinco opciones de sándwiches para que Misha elija cual quiere en su babyshower... y solo tuve que faltar a una clase, el entrenamiento para mi próxima carrera y el taller, donde tenía algunos trabajos pendientes. ¿No está mal, eh? 😄

Liam: .........

David: Por favor, dime que no está mal, le estoy poniendo todo mi empeño a esto de cocinar 😭😭

Liam: Tranquilo, mi amor, por supuesto que está bien, no te angusties por eso. Es normal que tome tiempo aprender a hacer algo nuevo, nadie nace sabiendo.

David: Pero son solo sándwiches, no debería haber tardado tanto en hacerlos. Hasta los niños pueden hacer uno decente...

Liam: Ey. No te menosprecies así, ¿okey? No son "solo sándwiches", son tus primeros intentos de cocinar algo más allá de hervir salchichas. Y está muy bien.

David: ¿No crees que empecé demasiado tarde? Siempre dejé que mamá Zira me cocinara 🥺

Liam: ¿Demasiado tar...? Dios, las cosas que hay que oír. ¡Tienes veinte años, David! La mayoría de tus compañeros todavía viven con sus padres o reciben comida de ellos. Y tú encima eres inmortal, así que...

David: Okey, okey, ya entendí 😅

Liam: Hacer sándwiches no es solo poner rodajas de jamón y queso entre dos panes. Solo mira ese libro que compraste, el de las cuatrocientas recetas. ¿Crees que todo eso se aprende en una tarde? No, cariño. Y sin embargo tú llevas varias recetas aprendidas y quieres seguir probando, y eso merece el mismo respeto que alguien que cocina platos complicados.

David: 😍😍😍

Crepa: David, ¿ya has...? ¡Oh! Lo siento, no quería interrumpir 😉

David: ¡No, no, no interrumpes nada! Liam solo me estaba... eh... dando apoyo moral.

Crepa: Yo diría que era otra clase de apoyo, pero bueno... 😏😏

David: ¡Bueno bueno! 😫 He terminado cinco opciones para el babyshower. ¿Podrías llamar a Misha o a Terry y pedirles que vengan a probarlos? Tengo que saberlo ahora porque si no les gusta, debo comprar otros ingredientes...

Crepa: Ahora los llamo. ¡Puf, que rico se ve todo! Tomates confitados, queso fundido, panceta... ¡Te luciste, hermano! Te felicito 😊

Liam: ¿Lo ves, mi amor? Tu trabajo no es cualquier cosa, es importante. Estás creando comida deliciosa para tu familia, ¿no te sientes mejor ahora? 😄😄

David: ¿Sabes qué? Sí, me siento mejor. No cocino tan bien como mamá Zira, pero por algo hay que empezar. ¡Crepita! Gracias por acordarte de mí para esto, tesoro. La práctica me ha venido muy bien, ¡toma un sándwich como agradecimiento! 😄

Crepa: ¡Oh, gracias! Umm... ¡Delicioso en verdad! 😋

David: Liam, cariño, toma otro tú también. Te lo mereces por ser tan lindo y atento conmigo 😘

Liam: Con mucho gusto... ¿Quedarán suficientes para que los prueben tus hermanos, no?

David: Sí, no te preocupes. No he olvidado nada ☺

Michael (en el taller): Si hubiera sabido que David iba a dejarme plantado para ir a la cocina, ¡no hubiera aceptado este trabajo extra! ¡No voy a hacer a tiempo, dios mio! 😭

Muerte: ¿Qué puedo decir? Tus problemas de organización no son asunto mío. Arregla mi moto como lo prometiste o ya verás lo que es bueno ☺☺

.....................................................

Las prioridades de Terry

Terry (dejándose caer sobre su cama): Ahhh... no pensé que fuera posible para un ángel cansarse, pero estoy deshecho... ¡No sé como haré durante los siguientes meses! 😫

Aziraphale: Me pareció escuchar la voz de mi hijo primogénito, y no me equivoqué. ¿Qué sucede, tesoro? ¿Por qué tienes esa carita?

Terry: Mamá, perdóname. Te he fallado. Me pasé toda la vida diciendo que quería ser como tú, ser el mejor ángel, ¡y mírame ahora! 😩😩

Aziraphale (con dulzura): ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver?

Terry: Que estoy sobrepasado, que me siento inútil varias veces al día 😩 Siento que le estoy fallando a Misha, al no acompañarlo lo suficiente en los preparativos del babyshower. Pudimos comprar la casa, pero apenas si he pensado en eso desde entonces. No tengo ni idea de las reformas que hay que hacerle, y es algo importante porque será nuestro hogar algún día.

Aziraphale: Entiendo...

Terry: Este año me voy a graduar y ni siquiera he pensado en cómo cerrar mi tesis, ni en ofertas de trabajo. Simplemente no he tenido tiempo. Luego está el empleo que la abuela tan gentilmente me ofreció, y que es un caos.

Crowley: ¿Alguien dijo caos? ¿Puedo participar? 😃

Aziraphale: Querido 😠😠

Terry: Déjalo, mamá. Está bien. Sí, es un caos porque los ángeles son volubles y hay problemas tres o cuatro veces al día que debo resolver solo. Si no fuera por la ayuda del tío Rafael todavía estaría perdido.

Aziraphale: Tesoro, que te sientas abrumado no significa que estés fallando. Solo que te han sucedido muchas cosas importantes al mismo tiempo, y cualquiera se hubiera visto afectado. Incluso yo.

Terry: Tú criaste a diez hijos sin problemas, al mismo tiempo que atendías la librería, vigilabas a papá...

Crowley: ¿Eh? 🤨

Aziraphale: No es cuestión de quién hacía más cosas, Terry. Todos tenemos derecho a sentirnos abrumados, sin que eso implique sentir también culpa. Al fin y al cabo no somos perfectos, somos criaturas de la Todopoderosa intentando vivir nuestras vidas lo mejor posible.

Terry: Mamá... 🥺🥺

Aziraphale: Tú lo estás haciendo muy bien aunque no lo creas, hijito. No me estás fallando ni a mí, ni a Misha ni a nadie. Eres un chico estupendo que llegado el momento sabrá lidiar con todo. Lo sé, tengo fe en ti 😊

Crowley: Sabes que todos estamos para apoyarte, a ti, a Misha y a Marbelle. Misha también está dando su mejor esfuerzo y dentro de poco se habrán calmado las cosas. Tú te graduarás, el ritmo de trabajo en el Cielo se irá calmando, conforme aprendas tus deberes y logres hacer que tus subordinados te respeten...

Aziraphale: Y en cuanto a tu casa te lo he dicho muchas veces, tesoro, ¡no hay apuro! Lo principal era comprar la propiedad y ya lo has hecho, así que ahora libera esa preocupación de tu mente. Eres un muchacho muy organizado, estoy seguro que podrás hacer una lista de prioridades.

Terry: Yo lo admito... a veces me dejo dominar por la ansiedad. Pero no quiero que eso pase de nuevo, ¡es más, no dejaré que eso pase de nuevo! Me voy a calmar y a hacer lo que dices, mamá, establecer mis prioridades. No tengo que salir mañana mismo a buscar trabajo de arquitecto, ni tener la casa reformada para antes que nazca Marbelle. ¡Puedo relajarme si tan solo dejo de buscar ser perfecto en todo!

Aziraphale: ¡Ese es mi hijito! Mucho más sabio de lo que él mismo cree 😍

Crowley: El huevo de Marbelle está en nuestro cuarto. ¿Quieres que lo traigamos contigo? 😊

Terry: Sí, por favor. Me hace mucha falta mi hija cuando estoy fuera, así que debo aprovechar cuando estoy en casa.

Aziraphale: ¿Ves, tesoro? Pasar tiempo con tu hija sí es una prioridad que vale la pena atender 😊😊


	50. Babyshower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Crowley Fell en pleno se reúnen en su casa de Tadfield para celebrar el babyshower de la pequeña Marbelle.

La casa de los Crowley Fell en Tadfield lucía espléndida bajo el sol de primavera: después de varias idas y venidas, de Lucifer enviando una corte de demonios para ayudar a Moonie a organizar todo, el jardín estaba listo para una agradable reunión familiar donde celebrarían la inminente llegada de Marbelle, antes Huevita.

Habían colocado dos grandes mesas largas, cubiertas por manteles blancos con dibujos de flores. El césped había sido cortado y los arbustos podados, por lo que la vista era agradable; Moonie había hecho colocar las mesas bajo una glorieta temporal, cuyo techo estaba cubierto por enredaderas y daba una agradable sombra. El efecto era realmente bucólico y apropiado para una reunión familiar, como elogió Misha.

-Almorzaremos aquí sin problemas, David trajo todo y está en la cocina en este momento- informó Moonie a su hermano.- Luego podremos empezar con la ceremonia de regalos, adentro en la sala. Tomaremos fotografías de recuerdo, mamá, ¿tienes el álbum a mano?

-¡Por supuesto!- aseguró Zira dichoso.- Un momento como este se merece ser el principio de un nuevo álbum familiar.

-Tantas molestias que se han tomado… yo… ¡No sé qué decir!- balbuceó Misha tapándose la boca y aceptando el abrazo de su madre y hermana.

-¡Y todavía no hemos terminado, querido, ni creas! Crepa organizó el té al aire libre, obviamente para ese momento ya habremos limpiado todo el jardín. Traeremos a Marby para que toque el césped por primera vez, ¡será un momento perfecto!

Terry quería que las fotos del babyshower quedaran perfectas, así que se aseguró de traer su mejor cámara consigo desde Londres. Se había vestido con una pulcra camisa blanca y pantalones igualmente blancos, y se había dejado el cabello suelto, sin su querido sombrero de siempre. Amaba ese sombrero fedora pero sentía que era momento de usar otra cosa, por ejemplo, su halo de ángel, que se asomó tímidamente al ver a Misha y acercarse a él para besarlo.

-Hola, Mish… estás hermoso, ¿lo sabías?

-Desde luego, pero me agrada que me lo recuerdes- contestó guiñándole un ojo.-Ven, vamos a saludar a las gemelas, acaban de llegar con Sammy y el tío Gabriel.

Misha lucía el mismo vestido blanco estilo lolita que comprara hace tanto tiempo, por recomendación de Crepa; había sido la primera vez que se atrevió a vestir ropa de mujer fuera de casa, y le tenía un aprecio enorme que ningún vestido nuevo podía igualar. Llevaba una sencilla corona de flores blancas como adorno y otros zapatos, sin tacón, para caminar cómodamente por el jardín. La pareja se veía muy angelical y radiante, lo mismo que su hija, cuya cáscara reflejaba la luz del sol.

-Toda esta blancura es mucho para mí- comentó Crowley emocionado.- Pero la soporto con gusto si eso hace tan felices a mis hijos. ¡Mira que hermosos son, ángel!

Aziraphale asintió, procurando no lagrimear. En lo que iban llegando sus hijos, parejas y familia, el ambiente se iba tornando más animado a medida que las mesas se llenaban de delicias preparadas por David y Crepa. La jovencita (para no opacar a sus hermanos) se había puesto un vestido rosa bastante sencillo, pero igualmente adorable, mientras acomodaba los regalos en una habitación junto a los bolsos de los invitados. Lucifer había enviado de regreso al infierno a los demonios ayudantes, en tanto Moonie colgaba unas últimas guirnaldas de flores en torno a la glorieta.

-Todo luce hermoso, ¡son los mejores hermanos que puedo tener!

-No es nada, Misha. ¡Ustedes y nuestra sobrina se lo merecen!- aseguró Michael mientras se inclinaba sobre la cunita de Marbelle con una sonrisa boba.- ¿Acaso no es el huevito más adorable del mundo?

-Terry, Misha, gracias por invitarme a mí también- dijo Liam algo nervioso ante su primera reunión con la familia de sus novios. Si bien había ido al cumpleaños de Nina Luna en esa ocasión se presentó como profesor y amigo de David y Micky, por lo que técnicamente era la primera vez que los veía como familia. Terry, sonriendo para romper el hielo, aseguró que era un placer.

-No íbamos a dejar afuera a nuestro propio cuñado, ¿no? Por más profesor que seas, eres de los nuestros ahora. Con gusto te damos la bienvenida.

-La familia está creciendo tan rápido, ¿verdad?- comentó Neil con tranquilidad.- Moonie, hermana, tú serás la siguiente en tener un bebé. Luego… ¡quién sabe! Pero puedo asegurarles algo. Me encantará venir aquí todos los años y ver como poco a poco las reuniones son más grandes.

(...)

David, con ayuda de Michael y Liam, presentó un esmerado almuerzo de sándwiches variados. Ligeros y deliciosos, eran la opción perfecta para un almuerzo al aire libre donde lo principal era conversar y no llenarse con comida pesada. El muchacho sonrió con orgullo y aseguró que eso de cocinar se le estaba dando cada vez mejor.

-Eso está muy bien hijo, me alegra que puedas expandir tus intereses- opinó Aziraphale orgulloso.- Micky tesoro, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Ya me conoces, mamá, mi vida son las motos. Pero no te preocupes, ¡me lo estoy tomando muy en serio esta vez! Pregúntale a Liam si no me crees.

-Moonie, el jardín quedó hermoso, ¿cómo haces para tener tan buenas ideas?

-Terry, ¡qué amable al decir eso! Te podría mostrar mis cuadernos cuando tengas algún rato libre, tengo cantidades de diseños para jardín, para todo tipo de reuniones.

-Para nuestra boda vamos a instalar un arco gigante de flores, a Moonie le gusta- contó Lucifer a su madre, sentada en la cabecera de la mesa y observándolos a todos con cariño.

-Me parece muy buena idea. ¿Puedo sugerir un arcoiris gigante para ese día? Solo avísenme y lo haré yo misma.

Con tantos invitados las conversaciones eran múltiples, pero lo principal seguía siendo Marbelle. La pequeña estaba instalada en una cuna colgante regalo de Gabriel, tan blanca como sus padres y protegida por un milagro. Misha le agradeció a su tío con efusividad, haciendo que Gabriel se sonrojara un poco.

-No es nada, ha sido un detalle… ya que ambos son ángeles, creí que una cuna celestial sería apropiada para la niña.

-Híbridos- corrigió Crowley celoso haciendo reír a todos en el instante.

-Híbridos, papá. Tienes razón, aunque tengamos esta apariencia no dejamos de ser híbridos- aceptó Terry conciliador.

-¿Creen que Marbelle herederá sus colores?- inquirió Nina con curiosidad.- Sería bonito que fuera parte blanca y parte beige.

-No lo sé, podría ser- le respondió Misha pensativo.- Aunque en realidad no hay garantías, solo míranos a nosotros. Papá es una serpiente negra, mamá es blanca y nosotros salimos de todos los colores. Abuela Diosa, ¿sabes por qué pasó eso?

-Hay una explicación, por supuesto- aceptó la Diosa con calma.- Es que simplemente ni Aziraphale ni Crowley son serpientes reales. Son ángeles…

-Bueno, bueno…

-Crowley, lamento decírtelo pero un ángel caído sigue siendo un ángel- explicó ella sonriendo.- A lo que me refiero es que no son serpientes reales, solo tenían forma de serpiente cuando los procrearon y por eso los resultados fueron tan variados. Colores diferentes, capacidad de transformarse en humanos, poderes milagrosos. Nada de eso hubiera sido posible de ser serpientes reales.

-Sin mencionar que ambos eran serpientes machos cuando los engendraron- comentó Lucifer con malicia haciendo sonrojar a varios de los presentes, empezando por los propios esposos inefables.

-¿Hija, segura que quieres casarte con éste?- preguntó Zira airado mientras enfrentaba al rey del infierno.- Para que sepas, estamos orgullosos de haber sido la primera pareja de seres masculinos en procrear. Probamos que era posible, en tanto hubiera amor de por miedo.

-Ahh, las reuniones familiares, ¿qué sería de ellas sin un buen par de discusiones de por medio?- finalizó Raven haciendo reír a todo el mundo, incluso a su sobrina. Aunque los comensales no lo notaron el joven huevo se movió un poco, como si estuviera oyendo las voces de sus parientes.

(...)

-¡Dios santo, que belleza de muñeca! Muchas gracias, Lilith, la podremos junto a su nido ni bien volvamos a casa- agradeció Misha al abrir uno de los regalos, una enorme muñeca de la princesa Luna, personaje de My Little Pony.- Parece de colección y todo…

-¡Es de colección, hermano! Tendrías que haber visto la cara del vendedor cuando le dije que era un regalo para una bebé, casi le da un infarto- comentó Lilith con una carcajada, en tanto Misha abría otro paquete, cuyo contenido hizo sonreír a Terry.

-Un móvil de ángel con música… ¿Mamá, has sido tú?

-Piénsalo dos veces- intervino Anathema con cariño.- Creímos que les gustaría colocarlo sobre su cuna… o nido… ¿Oigan, han decidido dónde dormirá?

-Probaremos ambas cosas. Dado que tendrá cuerpo de serpiente al nacer, le haremos un nido nuevo y lo podremos dentro de una cuna. Con milagros de protección, por supuesto…

-Sammy, querida, ¡gracias por esto!- dijo Misha al abrir un paquete con dos biberones especiales, hechos a la medida de Marbelle.- Raven te contó sobre como nos alimentábamos de niños, ¿verdad? Muchas gracias. Nos será muy útil.

-Sí, al principio pensé que era raro alimentar a una serpiente con leche, pero luego recordé que ustedes no son serpientes normales… justo como dijo la Todopoderosa.

-¡Querida, no necesitas ser tan formal, estamos en familia!- interrumpió la Diosa a su nieta política.- Misha, abre el mío, ¡abre el mío! Se van a quedar con la boca abierta, nunca han visto un regqlo como este, ¡se los aseguro!

-¿Qué es eso, madre? ¿Estás pecando de vanidad?

Mientras todos reían por las palabras de Aziraphale, Terry se quedó repentinamente quieto, observando la cuna de Marbelle. No podía estar seguro pero hubiera jurado que había escuchado un ruido, y para comprobarlo se alejó de los regalos y se acercó a ver.

-Este es de mi parte- exclamó Crepa batiendo las palmas.- Es un vestidito que yo misma le hice, ¡y mira hermano! Tiene una pequeña capucha con orejitas. Marby estará adorable cuando lo lleve, ¡de hecho será la serpiente más hermosa de todas!

-¡Awww, Crepa, qué hermosura! ¡Terry, mira el vestidito que hizo Crepa…! ¿Eh? ¿Terry? ¿Qué pasa, hermano?- preguntó repentinamente alarmado al verlo junto a la cuna colgante de su hija. Todos interrumpieron lo que estaban hablando y también miraron al mayor de los Crowley Fell, cuyo halo brillaba de tal forma que iluminaba la sala entera. Sus alas habían aparecido en todo su esplendor y murmuró, emocionado:

-El huevo de Marbelle está agrietado… ¡Oigan todos, el huevo de Marby se está empezando a abrir!

(...)

-El huevo de Marbelle está agrietado… ¡Oigan todos, el huevo de Marby se está empezando a abrir!- gritó Terry con sus alas totalmente desplegadas, producto de la emoción que sentía. De inmediato se acercaron corriendo Misha, Crowley, Aziraphale y el resto de la familia, provocando que no quedaran espacios libres cercanos a la cuna. Los hermanos Crowley Fell, exceptuando a Moonie que no lo hizo por su embarazo, no dudaron y se transformaron en serpientes al mismo tiempo por primera vez en muchos años; en esa forma más compacta pudieron reptar por los muebles y acomodarse para ver el feliz momento, provocando asombro en Sammy y Liam que nunca los habían visto así.

-Oh, por Dios, oh, por Dios, ¡¡Terry!!- chilló Misha abanicándose con las manos.- ¡Nuestra hija, Terry!

-Toma mi mano- dijo el mayor con decisión y apretándosela con fuerza.- Y tomemos juntos nuestra apariencia real.

La última vez que lo habían hecho fue la noche en que habían procreado a Marbelle. Ahora, con las colas entrelazadas, se deslizaron hasta el borde del nido para verla nacer, observando fascinados como la cáscara se iba agrietando cada vez más. A su alrededor todos cuchicheaban fascinados y se abrazaban, reían y en el caso de la Diosa hacía unas caras sumamente graciosas.

-Mi primera bisnieta- dijo emocionada.- ¡Bendita sea!

-¡Siento que fue ayer cuando Terry salió del huevo… Newt, abrázame!- pidió Anathema llorando a su esposo, que también tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Crowley, mira… ¡mira!- susurró Aziraphale llevándose una mano al corazón al ver como un pedacito de cáscara se caía del huevo y dejaba entrever un brillo en su interior, como de escamas. Terry sintió una enorme adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo, y se acercó al huevo con delicadeza para ayudar a su hija.

-Marbelle, querida… ¡Papi está aquí, tesoro! No tengas miedo…

Una lengua de reptil diminuta se asomó y todos ahogaron una exclamación, Misha el que más. Él también acercó su rostro al huevo y pudo ver a la pequeña luchando por desenredar su cuerpo y salir, y su instinto de madre se desató en todo su esplendor.

-¡Tesoro, aquí está mamá! No temas, puedes hacerlo muy bien… ¡Un último esfuerzo!

-Mhh…- Marbelle empujó otro trozo de cáscara, más grande que el anterior, y finalmente lo hizo desprenderse logrando así salir a la luz por completo. La familia en pleno quedó extasiada con la belleza de la pequeña serpiente, de un precioso color amarillo con dibujos blancos. Tenía los ojos de un tono naranja rojizo.

-¿Mamá…?- balbuceó sacando la lengua en rápida sucesión para poder sentir a Misha. Éste ahogó un sollozo.- ¿Papá?- dijo a continuación la niña, logrando que Terry perdiera su transformación y volviera a tener cuerpo humano, extendiendo ambas manos para tomar a su hija recién nacida.

-Sí, tesoro, soy papá… ¡Qué preciosa eres, dios mío! Misha- llamó a su novio con simpleza. Misha se enroscó al brazo de su novio y a su vez rodeó a la niña con su larga cola, formando un cuadro familiar perfecto. Aziraphale se echó a llorar.

-¡Alabada sea la diosa por este milagro de la vida!- exclamó con algarabía y volviéndose hacia sus hijos.- ¡Traigan pronto el bolso de maternidad que está sobre la cómoda de Misha! Tenemos que limpiar a Marbelle antes de dejarla en su nido. ¡Rápido!

Los felices padres no notaron siquiera la viscosidad de la recién nacida, y aunque lo hubieran notado no les hubiera importado. Estaban absortos en contemplarla, admirando cada centímetro de su pequeño ser. Marbelle parecía perpleja ante la cantidad de personas a su alrededor pero demostró allí mismo ser muy fuerte al alzar un poco la cabeza y decir con sorprendente claridad:

-Soy Marbelle Crowley Fell… ¿Ustedes son mi familia?

-Awwww, ¡querida! ¡Ya nos reconoce!- exclamó Aziraphale extasiado con su nieta. En ese momento Crepa volvió con el bolso de maternidad y Zira sacó una toalla para limpiar a la niña, aunque lo pensó a tiempo y le pasó la toalla a Misha.

-Creo que tú querrás hacer esto, querido.

Misha asintió y al volver a su forma humana pudieron ver que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero eso no lo detuvo. Con cariño envolvió a Marbelle con la toalla especial mientras Terry era abrazado por todos sus hermanos, amigos y demás familiares, que hasta estaban brindando ya. Marbelle no entendía bien la algarabía de todas aquellas personas, pero rió despacito igual porque su mamá estaba abrazándola y su papá las abrazaba a ambas. Después de unos cuantos momentos más, Terry se aclaró la garganta y dijo a su pequeña serpiente:

-Me parece una señal del destino hermosa que hayamos elegido justo el día de hoy para celebrar este babyshower. Hijita, querida… bienvenida a la familia. Esta fiesta es para ti.

(...)

-Bueno, tesoros… vamos acomodándonos otra vez en el jardín, ¿quieren?- dijo Aziraphale con su voz más dulce.- Vamos a tomar el té que preparó Crepita.

-Abuela… ¿qué es té?- preguntó la pequeña Marbelle, enroscada en su pequeña cuna. Aziraphale se llevó la mano a la boca con emoción al oír el apelativo cariñoso, por lo que fue su propia mamá Misha quien le respondió.

-El té es una bebida de adultos, mi vida. Habíamos planeado tomar el té todos juntos hoy.

-¿Yo puedo tomar té?

-No, corazón. Papi Terry preparó un poco de leche con sabor a fresas para ti.

Marbelle sacó la lengua contenta y se desenroscó un poco para observar a todos los seres que la rodeaban, que eran su familia. Desde el huevo había podido escucharlos muchas veces hablando, y sentirlos cerca, por lo que a medida que pasaban los minutos iba identificando caras con voces. Aquel hombre con cabellos rubios que estaba sirviendo el té era su abuela Zira. El hombre pelirrojo de gafas oscuras era su abuelo Crowley, que le pareció alto como una torre desde su humilde cuna. Luego estaba su papá, Terry, un hermoso ángel con ojos azules como el cielo y su mamá Misha, que la sacó un momento de la cuna para sentarla en su regazo. Ella se enroscó de nuevo contenta y aceptó la pequeña botellita de leche que le ofrecía.

-Ha sido un día verdaderamente milagroso- comentó Misha con el corazón desbordado de amor, mirando uno por uno a sus parientes mientras alimentaba a su hija.- Gracias, gracias a todos por ser parte de este día. No saben lo mucho que me hace feliz tenerlos a todos conmigo en nuestro momento más especial.

-Ni lo menciones, tesoro- contestó Tracy mirando a su pequeña bisnieta con adoración, al tiempo que daba sorbitos a su taza de té.- El placer ha sido nuestro.

-Pensar que nosotros vinimos al babyshower, ¡y pudimos estar en primera fila para ver a Marby salir del huevo!- comentó Sammy con dulzura, apoyándose despacio sobre el hombro de Raven.- Hemos sido todos muy afortunados.

-Creo que es momento de partir el pastel- intervino Crepa con su mejor sonrisa, poniendo sobre la mesa del jardín un pastel de tres pisos todo blanco, con adornos de fondant de hermosos tonos claros: una canasta tejida con un huevo dentro, ositos de juguete y globos, y dos pequeñas serpientes de color blanco y beige respectivamente.- ¿Terry, haces los honores?

-Desde luego.- El joven padre sirvió trozos de pastel a todos los invitados en silencio, dejándolos hablar a ellos, pero no porque no tuviera nada que decir. Tenía mucho que decir, y sin embargo no le salían las palabras. Había quedado absorto por completo en Marbelle, que bebía de forma ejemplar su leche de fresas y reía a gorgoritos en el regazo de Misha. Su hija, fruto de su inmenso amor por su hermano, era un ser adorablemente divino y le había robado la elocuencia que lo caracterizaba. Al terminar de servir el pastel, tomó un último trozo y se sentó junto a Misha para seguir observando a la pequeña, que dio cuenta del último sorbo de leche con un tímido eructo.

-Uy… perdón, papá y mamá- musitó Marby avergonzada, aunque ninguno de sus padres pareció molesto por eso.

-¡Hijita, no pasa nada! Es natural. ¿Te sientes llena o quieres beber un poco más de leche?

-No, gracias, mamá. ¡Estaba muy rico, no preciso más!

-Es increíble lo lista que es Marbelle- comento Liam fascinado, preguntando:- ¿Es normal que sea así de inteligente incluso siendo recién nacida?

-Totalmente- respondió David.- Recuerda que no somos serpientes reales, somos híbridos. Nosotros cuando nacimos también sabíamos hablar, y reconocer a nuestros papás y familia en general…

-Cuando mis hijos nacieron- explicó Aziraphale con nostalgia- tenían edades mentales de niños pequeños, no de bebés. Tiempo después empezaron a dominar sus habilidades milagrosas y, al convertirse en humanos, adquirieron la apariencia de niños de entre seis y doce años, aunque técnicamente no tenían ni cinco meses.

-Es fascinante- opinó Lucifer, que en aquella época había estado de viaje en Estados Unidos y no los había llegado a conocer.- ¡Muy fascinante en verdad! ¿Será que nuestra Lucy también crece de forma acelerada, mi amor?- preguntó a Moonie con entusiasmo.

-No lo sé, pero podría ser, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo aunque nuestra hija nazca con forma humana, será tan híbrida como yo. A lo mejor sí crece de forma acelerada hasta ser una niña grande.

-Tía Moonie, ¿vas a tener un bebé?- preguntó Marbelle asombradísima ante lo cual todos se derritieron de nuevo, poco acostumbrados a la inocencia de un niño en la casa.

-Sí, cariño, voy a ser mamá dentro de poco. ¿Te gusta la idea de tener una prima con quien jugar?

-¡Claro! Así como mami y papi tuvieron muchos hermanos, yo quiero una primita. ¿Falta mucho?

-Un poco, tesoro. Pero cuando nazca vendremos enseguida para que la conozcas.

El té y los dulces estaban deliciosos como siempre, pero todos parecían más que apurados por terminar. No para irse, sino para poder tomarse al fin las fotografías familiares del babyshower. Terry subió aprisa por su cámara y luego la ajustó con un milagro muy preciso, de modo que tomara las fotos sola: de ninguna forma pensaba perderse las primeras fotos con su hija.

-¡Papi, eres muy lindo!- comentó Marbelle al ver como las alas de su papá relucían como el sol, llenando el jardín de calidez. Terry le dió un pequeño beso, y luego besó a Misha en los labios. Aún no encontraba palabras suficientes para expresarle a esos dos seres cuanto los amaba.


	51. Crecimiento personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez tiras de Serpientes Inefables.

(Este mini diálogo de Serpientes Inefables entre Michael y sus hijos es fruto de mi inspiración del momento, los nombres y cantidad de hijos podrían variar de acuerdo a lo que se me ocurra en el futuro).

Michael: Bien, mocosos, pongan atención... Su padre está en la universidad dando clase y David llevó a sus hijos a conocer el nuevo local para su negocio.

Slash: ¿Y por qué no fuimos nosotros también? 😭

Michael: ¡Porque serían demasiados niños al mismo tiempo y terminarían rompiendo algo! 😠😠 Ahora escuchen, que me duele la cabeza. Les voy a preparar el almuerzo y luego tengo que volver al taller a trabajar. Les haré algo rápido...

Steven: ¡Sopa de tomate! 😋

Freddie: ¡No, la sopa de cebollas es mejor! 😠

Roger: ¡Pues yo digo que la mejor sopa es la de pollo!

Steven: ¡Es la de tomate!

Roger: ¡La de pollo!

Steven: ¡Tú te la buscaste, comepollos! 😬😬👊👊

Michael: ¡¡Basta, engendros de Satanás, dejen de pelear o no habrá sopa para ninguno y comerán viento!! 😠😠

Pandora: Mami, ¿podemos comer sopa de lentejas? 😇

Michael: ¡Listo, comerán sopa de lentejas! Gracias, hijita. No sé por qué no te pregunto a ti directamente, si es por estos salvajes nos quedaríamos hasta la noche discutiendo sobre qué sopa es mejor 😒

.........................................................

Buenas noches, Marby

Marbelle: ¡Oh... qué cuarto tan bonito, mamá! Es amarillo como yo 😄

Misha: Aquí dormimos tu papi y yo, tesoro. ¿Te gusta? Estaba pintado de blanco, pero Terry lo cambió a un tono igual al tuyo para hacerlo más acogedor.

Marbelle: Ohhh, ¿y cuándo hizo eso, si acabo de nacer? 😲

Misha: Mientras te llevaba a ver los regalos del babyshower, él vino y usó un milagro para cambiar algunas cosas. ¿Sabes lo que es un milagro, hijita?

Marbelle: Más o menos. Son esas cosas mágicas que hacen los ángeles y demonios grandes, ¿no?

Misha: Exacto. Cuando tú crezcas, y puedas tomar forma humana como nosotros, también podrás hacer milagros. Pero por ahora eres solo nuestra adorable pequeña... ¡Mírate nada más en el espejo, eres tan linda! 😍😍

Marbelle: Jijiji, mami... ¡basta! 😆😆

Terry: ¿Cómo están mis dos amores? ¿Puedo pasar? ☺

Marbelle: ¡Papi Terry, gracias por pintar las paredes de mi color, te quedó muy lindo! 😄

Terry: Todo es poco para ti, cielo. Vamos a vivir aquí con tus abuelitos un tiempo, ¿sabes? Pero en el futuro nos mudaremos a una casa hermosa que compramos.

Aziraphale: Disculpen, ¿interrumpo?

Misha: Para nada, mamá. ¿Qué necesitas?

Aziraphale: Solo vine a darles las buenas noches a todos, en especial a mi nieta. Marby, es tu primera noche en casa y espero que tengas muy hermosos sueños, querida. Te quiero mucho, mucho 😇

Marbelle: Awww... ¡Yo también te quiero mucho, abuela! 😄

Crowley: ¡No vayan a apagar la luz antes que yo también le de las buenas noches a mi nieta! 😤

Crepa: ¡Misha, espera, no cierres la puerta! Quiero despedir a mi sobrinita, mira, ¡hasta le traje una almohada rellena de plumas de ángel para la buena suerte!

Misha: ¿Alguien más para darle las buenas noches a la niña...? 😅

Diosa: No quería molestar, pero ya que lo mencionas 😅😅

Crowley: Oye, vieja, ¡apaga la luz de tu halo divino, mi nieta tiene que dormir y no podrá hacerlo con ese resplandor infernal! 😠

Marbelle: ¡Jijiji, qué amables son todos! Papi, ¿por qué tienes un tic en el ojo, te entró una basurita? 😄

Terry: Sí, claro... una basurita 😊😊😠😠

Crowley: Creo que mejor nos vamos y los dejamos a solas de una vez, ¿no? 😅

...........................................................

Crecimiento personal

Liam: Los veo muy concentrados a ambos hoy... ¿Pasó algo? 😊

David: Solo queremos prepararnos bien para la próxima carrera, amor. Hay un buen premio de por medio.

Liam: ¡Genial! ¿Cuándo es exactamente? No quiero perderme su gran victoria 😘

Michael: Oh, David no correrá esta vez. Lo haré yo. Él será mi mecánico solamente.

Liam: Oh... ¿Hay algún motivo especial para eso, David? Digo, si corrieran ambos tendrían el doble de posibilidades de ganar el premio.

David: No hay un motivo en concreto, me parece. Solo lo hemos estado pensando con seriedad. Es cierto que ambos amamos la velocidad, que hemos corrido juntos muchas veces, pero siendo objetivos, Micky es mucho mejor piloto que yo. Es más arriesgado y tiene mejor técnica.

Michael: Casi me pongo rojo, idiota 😆😆

David: El caso es que siempre lo hemos hecho más por diversión que por otra cosa, pero esta vez es una carrera legal en un circuito profesional. Hay dinero de por medio. Dinero que nos vendrá muy bien ahora que hemos decidido convivir.

Liam: Querido... ¡qué perspectiva más madura tienes! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti... 😆

David: Gracias... el caso es que, para una carrera profesional, debemos tener una actitud profesional. Michael es mejor piloto, por supuesto que él tiene que correr. Y ganará, no tengo dudas que ganará.

Michael: Y luego sumaremos el dinero del premio a lo que ya tenemos ahorrado, y veremos si podemos pagar el alquiler inicial de un taller mecánico propio. El taller de papá es magnífico, pero...

David: Tenemos que ir pensando en conseguir algo por nuestros propios medios. Después de todo, tenemos que contribuir a los gastos tanto como tú. Eso es lo que hacen las parejas, ¿no? 😊

Liam: Me dejaron sin palabras. Jamás creí que en tan poco tiempo iban a madurar tanto... ¡Los amo a ambos, serpientes bonitas! 😭😭

David: Ya, ya... ¡no hace falta que llores, Li, tranquilo! 😅

Michael: ¡Basta, viejo! No hagas que sintamos vergüenza de nuestra decisión 😤😤

Liam: Ya, me calmaré... pero ustedes dos no se apresuren en tocar ese dinero cuando lo tengan. Recuerden que Terry dejó pago el alquiler del departamento, y mi sueldo creció bastante el mes pasado. Puedo seguir ocupándome de los gastos mientras ustedes juntan suficiente para el taller.

David: ¿En serio? 😲

Liam: Claro que en serio. Recién lo dijiste, Davi, somos pareja. Las parejas no llevan la cuenta de quién paga qué cosa, lo hacen si con eso pueden ayudar al otro. En este caso a los otros 😉 Cuando hayan comprado un taller propio y empezado a ganar dinero con él, entonces podremos repartir los gastos del lugar donde vivamos. Hasta entonces, no se preocupen por temas de dinero.

Michael: Eres un tipo genial, ¿lo sabías? >////<

Liam: No tanto como tú, futuro campeón de motociclismo 😘

David: ¡Manos a la obra, Micky! Tenemos que trabajar mucho más si queremos que tu moto quede perfecta para esa carrera 😄

....................................................

Madre e hijo

Lucifer: Venir aquí arriba nunca es fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Diosa: Entiendo... ¿Finalmente ha llegado ese momento, eh? 😌

Lucifer: Así es. Moonie y yo lo hemos hablado a fondo, y estamos de acuerdo en que queremos que tú nos cases.

Diosa: Yo... yo... ¡no sé qué decir! 🥺🥺🥺

Lucifer: ¡No hay muchas respuestas posibles, mujer! Tienes que decir que sí. Según tú soy tu hijo favorito, ¿acaso no quieres unir en matrimonio a tu hijo favorito con su prometida? 😠

Diosa: ¡Por supuesto que quiero! 😆😆 No dejaría que ningún otro ser tenga ese privilegio. Tú y Moonie... ¡La chica más tierna de todas! Ni siquiera yo hubiera imaginado que ella te daría el sí 😄

Lucifer: ¡Oye! 😠😠

Diosa: Jejeje, no te enojes, fue un chiste... por supuesto que sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos. Forma parte del plan inefable que los mejores ángeles devuelvan algo de luz a los demonios, y que los demonios traigan picardía a los ángeles.

Lucifer: A veces eres exageradamente pomposa... pero creo que entiendo. El plan inefable no es que un bando triunfe, sino que ambos coexistan con todo y sus diferencias, ¿no?

Diosa: ¡Exacto! Aziraphale y Crowley fueron los primeros, pero sabía que otras parejas afianzarían ese vínculo de hermandad entre ángeles y demonios.

Metatron: Su inteligencia no tiene fin, Señora 😆

Lucifer: ¿Estabas aquí? 😑

Metatron: Soy parte de la Diosa, siempre estoy aquí ☺

Lucifer: Como sea. Entonces, si vas a casarnos, deja que te cuente los detalles necesarios. La hora, el lugar, ¡oye tú, ya que estás aquí sirve para algo y toma nota! 😄

Metatron: Eh... que no soy un secretario cualquiera, más respeto 😑

Diosa: ¡Vamos, vamos, no hay motivo para pelear! Luci, hijo mío, dime todos los detalles que quieras al respecto. ¡Tu boda sin duda es uno de los momentos más importantes de la historia, y hay que celebrarlo como se debe! 😄😄

Lucifer: ¡Por supuesto que lo celebraremos como se debe! Mooninite y yo nos merecemos la fiesta del milenio 😎

Diosa: Por cierto, ¿por qué no vino ella también?

Lucifer: Está con cólicos por el embarazo. Pero ya te lo dije, lo hablamos a fondo y ya nos pusimos de acuerdo en como queremos la ceremonia. Será el mes que viene, en el Jardín del Paraíso.

Diosa: 😲😲😲

Lucifer: .... ¿Asumo que no hay ningún problema con que usemos el Jardín, no?

Diosa: No... no. No hay ningún problema. (Pausa) De hecho, no se me podría ocurrir un mejor lugar para que mi hijo rebelde recupere la felicidad que perdió un día 😌

.........................................................

(Aclaración: desde el episodio El cumpleaños de Nina Polución ha permanecido con forma de hombre).

Toda una adulta

Nina Luna: Mi ceremonia de graduación será la próxima semana. ¿Vas a venir, verdad?

Polución: ¿Qué pregunta es esa, linda? Por supuesto que iré. ¿Tengo que ponerme un traje de nuevo? 😊

Nina Luna: Bueno, puedes ir como quieras, pero supongo que los otros hombres irán de traje. ¿Eso te molesta? 😥

Polución: ¡Para nada! Viviendo aquí entre humanos aprendí que hay un momento para cada cosa. Cuando estoy trabajando está bien si uso un conjunto de motociclista, pero si voy a ir a una ceremonia donde todos vestirán elegantes, yo no voy a ser menos. Quiero que las fotos de tu graduación sean perfectas, Nina 😘

Nina Luna: Tan lindo... 😍😍

Aziraphale: Oh, ¡Polución, bienvenido! No sabía que habías llegado. ¿Cómo estás?

Polución: Hola, suegra. Solo vine a visitar a Nina un momento, aprovechando que a la hora del mediodía cierran el negocio. ¿Todo bien?

Aziraphale: ¡Todo maravilloso! Misha y Terry me pidieron que cuide a Marby, porque tenían clases, así que voy a llevarla a pasear por el Cielo un rato.

Nina Luna: ¿Quieres que vuelva a la librería a cubrirte entonces, mamá?

Aziraphale: ¡No hace falta, querida! Tómate el día libre tú también, sal un poco con tu novio. Disfruta la vida, tesoro, ¡te lo mereces! Has estado haciendo un gran trabajo con mis libros. Ahora es tiempo de pensar en ti, en tu graduación y en tu propia vida.

Nina Luna: Ya lo he pensado, quiero seguir trabajando contigo. Aprendiendo sobre libros antiguos. ¿No has cambiado de idea, verdad? 😥

Aziraphale: No si es lo que de verdad deseas, hija. Si es así, con gusto te enseñaré aún más de mi trabajo. Para mí será una satisfacción enorme que una de mis pequeñas serpientes me acompañe en la librería de forma permanente 😌

Polución: Tan conmovedor... ¡Me dan ganas de llorar! 🥺

Aziraphale: Jejeje... vamos, vamos, quiero ver esas caras alegres. ¡Todo está marchando muy bien y no hay motivos para sentir pena! Polución, cuida de mi hija de hoy en adelante. En unos días se graduará oficialmente de la escuela y será una chica adulta. Ya lo es, desde luego... pero verla con su diploma seguro será una gran confirmación. ¡Oh, creo que ahora soy yo el que quiere llorar! 🥺🥺

........................................................

Cansancio del quinto mes

Moonie: Uf... uh... Raven, hermana... ¿me puedes alcanzar un poco de agua? Estoy sedienta... 🥵

Raven: ¡Diablos, Moonie, estás muy colorada! ¿Te sientes bien? Espera, toma el agua, y siéntate aquí para no cansarte.

Moonie: Ah... gracias, yo creo que me mareé un poco pero voy a estar bien, no te preocupes... 😅

Raven: ¡Claro que me preocupo! Eres mi hermana y estás embarazada, y se supone que estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Moonie: Es justamente por el embarazo, Rav, estoy casi de cinco meses y Lucy se mueve mucho. Me canso... y este condenado calor no ayuda en nada.

Raven: Entiendo, nena. Es mucho estrés además planear una boda y una mudanza además. ¿Quieres que llame a Lucifer?

Moonie: ¡Oh, no, él está muy ocupado ahora mismo! Fue con Lilith a hacerse cargo de la decoración del Paraíso para nuestra boda. Dice que no confía en los ángeles para eso y como los demonios no se sienten cómodos trabajando en el Cielo, lo hará él mismo.

Raven: Algo me dice que el tío Lucifer prefiere ocuparse de ti que de la decoración, sabes...

Lucifer: ¡¡Y tienes razón, sobrina!! Ahora, ¿dónde está mi Moonie adorada para que la consuele? 😆

Moonie: Ay, ay... ¡Luci, te digo que estoy bien, todas las embarazadas tienen mareos y vómitos! 😅😅

Lucifer: Pero tú eres mi novia, mi futura esposa, estoy para cuidarte y mimarte mucho. ¿Quieres algo más aparte de agua, tesoro?

Moonie: Mmm... podrías contarme como van las cosas arriba. ¿El Jardín está quedando bonito? Claro que ya era bonito, pero...

Lucifer: Pero lo estoy dejando todavía más lindo para ti, preciosa 😘 Lilith va a tomar algunas fotos, te las traerá más tarde para que veas. Tendremos un arco magnífico de flores ante el Árbol, y pétalos de rosa para marcar el camino hasta el altar...

Moonie: Tengo que empezar a hacer las invitaciones, no queda mucho tiempo. ¡Pero... me siento tan cansada ahora mismo! 😩

Raven: ¡Oh, no te preocupes, Moonie! La mayoría de los invitados ya saben cuándo y dónde será la boda, con invitación o sin ella te aseguro que los tendrás a todos ahí para verte casar con el tío Luci 😄😄

........................................................

La graduación de Nina

La familia Crowley Fell fue sin duda la más numerosa en la ceremonia de graduación de aquella escuela secundaria. Ninguno había querido perderse el momento especial de Nina Luna.

La joven lucía sumamente digna con su toga negra y su birrete, resaltando entre sus compañeros por su serenidad y su expresión madura. Aziraphale y Crowley estaban en primera fila y no podían ocultar su orgullo, y otro tanto le sucedía a Polución, que aún sin saber mucho sobre la educación humana podía adivinar lo importante que era para una chica estudiosa como Nina el graduarse con honores.

Un poco por detrás de ellos estaban los hermanos, cuñados y cuñadas de la joven, aplaudiendo respetuosamente a cada graduado y preparando sus celulares y cámaras para cuando Nina pasara al frente. Crepa, que después de las vacaciones empezaría también su último año, se fijó en cada detalle de la ceremonia con sumo interés. Cuando fuera su turno quería dar una impresión tan buena como la que su hermana estaba dando en ese momento.

-Crowley Fell, Nina Luna- llamó el director de la escuela, ante lo cual Nina avanzó hasta la tarima donde estaban entregando los diplomas: con un sencillo peinado de cola de caballo, zapatos planos y escaso maquillaje, era el retrato de la perfecta estudiante seria y disciplinada. Sus compañeros y compañeras estaban más que habituados a su personalidad, tan distinta de los otros adolescentes pero a la vez tan confiable, y la aplaudieron con igual alegría que su numerosa familia.

-Hermana, ¡felicidades!- le dijo una entusiasmada Moonie, que se sujetaba la panza con una mano mientras con la otra la rodeaba por el hombro.- Estuviste maravillosa allí arriba, dando el discurso de fin de ciclo. ¿Verdad, mamá?

-¡Claro que estuvo maravillosa! Nina, tesoro, tomamos fotos desde todos los ángulos para que te veas más tarde. ¡Saliste preciosa!

-Gracias, mamá... no niego que fue emocionante pero, para ser sincera, ¡estoy temblando! El profesor que me entregó el diploma ha sido un excelente mentor para mí estos años. Me ha dicho varias veces que si cambio de opinión y quiero inscribirme en la universidad él me avalará sin problemas, y le creo. Por eso mismo me sentí muy nerviosa por dentro... ¿Ahora que ya no soy estudiante de secundaria, podré estar a la altura de las expectativas de todos?

-Mi amor, ¡no tienes por qué tener miedo de esas cosas!- la reprendió con suavidad Polución. El jinete estaba muy atractivo con su cabello bien peinado y una camisa y pantalón blancos de vestir, y la mirada enamorada de Nina atestiguaba ese hecho.- Vayas o no a la universidad lograrás grandes cosas, y lo harás por ti misma, no para cumplir expectativas ajenas.

-Mi yerno tiene razón- asintió Crowley abrazando a su hija.- Tú eres demasiado inteligente para el resto de nosotros, no necesitas preocuparte por dar la talla. Al contrario, nosotros tendremos que tener cuidado de no quedar demasiado atrás tuyo, hija.

-¡Ay, papá... no exageres!- contestó Nina conteniendo la risa. En ese momento varias chicas de su mismo salón llegaron a preguntarle si se tomaría fotos de recuerdo con ellas antes de ir a la fiesta de graduación, y Nina asintió gustosa.- Enseguida voy. Solo denme un momento más con mi familia...

-Anda, nena, ve- la instó Zira enjugándose una lágrima y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novena hija.- Son los últimos momentos que pasas con tus compañeros, debes atesorar cada minuto. Nosotros podemos ir yendo y te veremos más tarde.

-Gracias de nuevo, mamá... papá, Polución, ¡y a todos ustedes, mis hermanos y amigos! Siempre han estado conmigo y sé que siempre lo estarán. No tienen idea de lo feliz y reconfortante que es saber eso.

........................................................

Preparando la boda

Gabriel: Con permiso... ¿Se puede, querida? 😊

Lilith: ¡Oh, Gab! Pasa, no hay problema. Tú como ángel tienes incluso más derecho que yo a estar aquí 😉

Gabriel: Tú también eres mitad ángel, ¿lo recuerdas?

Lilith: La mayor parte del tiempo no 😄😄

Gabriel: Que no te oiga Aziraphale 😅 En fin, venía a buscarte para que vayamos a hablar con los ángeles del departamento climático... la Señora dijo que si queremos sol radiante para el día de la boda, debemos avisarles con tiempo.

Lilith: Gracias, Gab. No sabes cuanto me alivia que te hayas ofrecido a ayudarnos en los preparativos de la boda de Lucifer y Moonie... ¡Ni él ni yo sabemos lo suficiente de este lugar como para hacer las cosas rápido!

Gabriel: Ah, no es nada, Lil. Aunque Lucifer no lo recuerde, solíamos ser buenos hermanos en otros tiempos. Y ahora que hay paz entre nosotros, no me cuesta nada poner mi grano de arena para que tenga una gran boda 😊

Lucifer: Jejeje... ¿no será más bien que te ofreciste a ayudar para pasar más tiempo con Lilith, no? 😏😏😏

Gabriel: Pero... ¿cómo te atreves a colgarte del Árbol Sagrado del Conocimiento? ¡Y encima en forma de serpiente! Bájate, ¡bájate ahora mismo o no respondo por esta blasfemia! 😠😠😠

Lucifer: ¡Jajajaja, hermano, debiste ver tu cara, fue hilarante! 😂😂

Gabriel: Serás... 😠

Lilith: Deja, querido, yo lo arreglo :)

Lucifer: ¿Qué cosa...?

Lilith: ¡BÁJATE DE ESE M*LDITO ÁRBOL Y TERMINA DE MARCAR LOS SITIOS DONDE IRÁN LAS MESAS DEL BANQUETE! ERES UN DEMONIO GRANDE, VAS A CASARTE, ¡COMPÓRTATE COMO TAL Y PONTE A TRABAJAR EN VEZ DE GASTAR BROMAS ESTÚPIDAS A LOS DEMÁS! 😬😬😬😬

Lucifer: 😰😰😰

Lilith: No me hagas repetirlo :) :)

Lucifer: ¡Wahh... enseguida bajo, lo siento, cuñada, lo siento! Perdóname tú también, Gabriel. ¡Estoy demasiado nervioso para ser sincero, no le vayan a decir a Moonie que me porté así en el jardín de mamá! 😫😫

Gabriel: Santo cielo... ¡Querida! Eres toda una líder 😍😍

Lilith: He aprendido una o dos cosas 😄

Gabriel: Has aprendido bien. ¡Qué mujer, por Dios!

Lilith: Ayy... ¡Basta, no me hagas sonrojarme así! 😆😆😆

Diosa: Si quieren les puedo alquilar el Jardín para su futura boda también 😉😉

.......................................................

Tatuaje

Neil: Oye, princesa. ¿Qué te parecería si me hago un tatuaje? 😊

Crepa: ¿Un tatuaje infernal, como papi?

Neil: No, no. Un tatuaje humano, aquí en el brazo.

Crepa: Neil, no lo sé... esas cosas son dolorosas, ¿además qué pasa si luego te arrepientes? 😥

Neil: Pues me lo quito y ya, ¿olvidas que podemos usar milagros?

Crepa: De todas formas no estoy segura. Los tatuajes infernales tienen un sentido, te ayudan a controlar tus poderes demoníacos, ¿pero un tatuaje normal... para qué arriesgarse? A menos que tuviera un profundo significado emocional para ti.

Neil: Había pensado en tatuarme esto. Nos representa a ambos.

Crepa: 😶😶😶

Neil: 😶😶😶

Crepa: Es precioso 🥺🥺🥺🥺

Neil: Tomaré eso como un sí 😊 ¿Me acompañas a hacérmelo?

Crepa: Cuenta conmigo 😌

..........................................................

Gustos en moda

Nina Luna: No me interesa la moda, eso es superficial 😤

Crepa: Uf, me enviaron el catálogo de vestidos incorrecto, ¿quién usaría estas faldas tan feas? 😒

Nina Luna: ¡¡Oye, ese catálogo es mío, dámelo!! 😠

Crepa: ¿Oh? ¿No que la moda no te interesaba porque es algo superficial? 😏

Nina Luna: .... mierda 😑😑

Polución: Creo que te verías súper sexy con uno de estos 😏😏

Nina Luna: Basta, por favor >//////<


	52. Futuro color de rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez tiras de Serpientes Inefables.

Futuros padres

Crepa: ¡Neil, Neil, mira lo que encargué por internet, son hermosos! 😆😆😆

Neil: ¡Buena idea, princesa! A las niñas les encantará jugar con esto 😄

Crepa: Ah, sí, claro... Lo encargué para las niñas, claro 👀👀

.........................................................

La familia Neilpa

Crepa: ¡Niños, bajen, les traje macarons recién horneados del local! 😄

Chocola: ¡Mami, te quedaron hermosos! 😆

Caramel: ¡Sí, nunca había visto macarons tan bonitos, te superaste! 😄

Lemon: No te ofendas, mamá, pero no hay forma en que yo me coma eso... ¡Ya no tengo cinco años! 😤

Neil: Cállate y acepta lo que tu madre te está ofreciendo, que bien que te he visto robar galletitas del frasco cuando crees que nadie te mira :)

Lemon: ¡Papá, no digas eso, no es cierto! 😱

Neil: ..... Y también te he visto practicar con el glaseado cuando Crepa está en el local 😊

Lemon: ¡Papá, eres de lo peor, no tenías por qué decírselo a todos! 😫😫😫

Crepa: Querido, no lo atosigues más, ya... 😄😅

Neil: Lo siento pero así aprenderá a no faltarle el respeto a tu cocina 😊😊

.......................................................

Abuelos preocupados

Tracy: ¡Crepita, querida! Que bueno que viniste a visitarnos, tenemos mucho que hablar contigo 😊

Shadwell: "¿Tenemos?" 🤨

Tracy: Sí, tenemos. ¿No habíamos quedado en que ambos nos ocuparíamos de esto, querido?

Crepa: Abuela, ¿de qué hablan? ¿Qué cosa me tienen que decir? 😮

Tracy: Tranquila, tesoro, siéntate mientras preparo el té. Tu abuelo aquí presente te va a contar ☺

Shadwell: Ya me las pagarás, mujerzuela 😠

Crepa: 😶😶😶

Shadwell: ¡Jum! Bueno, niña, aunque no tengamos lazos de sangre, te hemos querido siempre como a una nieta. Te dimos de comer cuando aún bebías fórmula, estuvimos ahí cuando te convertiste en humana por primera vez...

Crepa: Lo sé, y todos esos son recuerdos que atesoro en lo más profundo de mi corazón, abuelo. ¡Los quiero muchísimo a ambos! 😇

Tracy: Tan linda nuestra nena 😭😭

Shadwell: ¡EL ASUNTO ES! Que creemos que tenemos cierto derecho a velar por ti, y más ahora que eres toda una señorita grande. Y que estás viendo tantos cambios en tu familia.

Crepa: No entiendo...

Tracy: Bueno, Misha y Terry fueron papás, Mooninite se casará pronto...

Shadwell: Se casará embarazada del diablo lujurioso ése, dios mío, en qué fallamos 😩

Tracy: ¡Querido, eso no importa! Crepita, disculpa, nos vamos mucho por las ramas. Seré más directa. ¿Tú y Neil son novios formales, verdad?

Crepa: Sí, somos novios desde hace un tiempo... ¿Por qué?

Tracy: Eso es fabuloso, cualquiera que los conozca sabe que son almas gemelas así que está bien que sean pareja. Pero, cielito, todavía tienen una eternidad por delante... ¿es necesario que ya se casen ustedes también?

Crepa: ¿¿Ehhhh?? Pero... ¡pero si Neil y yo no vamos a casarnos todavía, abuela! ¿De dónde sacaron eso? 😫😫

Tracy: ¿Cómo que no? Shadwell aquí presente vio a Neil comprando anillos en una joyería, lo vio cuando fue a llevar su reloj para que lo reparasen...

Shadwell: ¡Sí, estos dos ojos que tengo aquí todavía ven bien, y estaba comprando anillos de compromiso! ¿Para qué los querría si no para pedirte matrimonio? 😠

Crepa: 😶😶😶😶

Tracy: Claro, a menos que los comprara como una sorpresa... para dárselos a Crepita después de la boda de Moonie y... ups... 😶😶

Shadwell: Eh... ¿No creerás que le arruinamos la sorpresa al muchacho, o sí...? 😰😰

Tracy: 😰😰😰

Crepa: Si los deja más tranquilos, puedo pedirle a papá que me borre la memoria 😅😅

.................................................

Adiós, señorita Sammy

Sammy: Bueno, siempre supe que este día llegaría. Vamos, Samantha, no vas a flaquear ahora, ¿verdad? No llores. Sé fuerte.

Niño: Señorita Sammy... ¿no la veremos más? 🥺🥺

Niña: ¿Nos va a extrañar, señorita? 🥺🥺

Sammy: Sí puedo. Voy a llorar 😭😭😭

Niño: ¡La señorita está llorando! ¿Qué hacemos? 😱

Niña: ¡Es tu culpa, tú la pusiste triste! 😠

Sammy (respirando hondo): Chicos, vamos, ¿qué les he dicho muchas veces? No deben pelear así. Arisa, no fue culpa de Gary que yo esté llorando, más bien es culpa mía. Me puse sensible porque ahora que se terminaron mis prácticas, voy a tener que irme y dejarlos con su antigua maestra, y voy a extrañarlos mucho 😔

Jean: ¡Y nosotros la vamos a extrañar mucho! ¡No se vaya! 😭😭

Sammy: Tengo que hacerlo, pequeños. Vine aquí a aprender a ser maestra, y gracias a ustedes he aprendido muchísimo. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es volver a la universidad, donde estudian los grandes, y poner empeño para ganar mi título.

Gary: ¿Eso significa que va a ser maestra de verdad y para siempre? ¿Y va a volver a darnos clases el año que viene? 😃😃

Sammy: Eso quisiera, Gary, eso quisiera. Pero ya veremos. Con suerte todo se dará rápidamente y sí, el año que viene pueda recibirme de maestra titular.

Arisa: Y vendrá a esta escuela otra vez, ¿no? Usted es mucho mejor señorita que la señorita Nancy 😊

Sammy (conteniendo la risa): ¡Chst, Arisa! No está bien hablar de las personas a sus espaldas 😅

Jean: Bueno, si no podemos evitar que se vaya, al menos vamos a despedirla como se merece... adiós, señorita Sammy. La queremos mucha y nunca vamos a olvidarla 😇

Arisa: Le deseamos mucha suerte, señorita 😇

Gary: ¡Le pedimos dinero a nuestros papás y le compramos estas flores, ojalá le gusten! 😆😆

Sammy: No debería llorar frente a ustedes, pero simplemente... ¡No puedo evitarlo! 😭😭😭

...........................................................

Pesadilla

Chocola: Ya no quiero usar ropa en tonos pastel, mamá, es muy fea.

Vanilla: Sí, ahora vamos a vestirnos así.

Cookie: ¡Esta no es una fase, mamá, es nuestro verdadero yo!

Crepa: 😱😱😱

Neil: ¡Princesa, despierta, despierta! Dios mío, estás temblando... ¿Tuviste una pesadilla muy fea? 😥

Crepa: No te imaginas cuanto 😫😫

..............................................................

Traje nuevo

Gabriel: Es increíble que esté haciendo esto, Dios... Oye querida, ¿no podemos dejarlo para otro día?

Lilith: Nada de eso. Ahora que dejamos el Paraíso en condiciones, prometiste que me acompañarías a elegir el atuendo para la boda. ¡No puedes echarte atrás!

Gabriel: Lo sé, pero, ¡pensé que iríamos a comprar un vestido para ti, no un traje humano para mí! 😩😩

Vendedor: Señor, por favor quédese quieto, si se mueve mucho no puedo tomarle las medidas correctas 😅

Lilith: Anda, Gabi, ¡no seas tan gruñón, lindo! No puedes ir a una boda con el mismo traje con que vas a la oficina. Necesitas uno nuevo, ¡y ya verás lo bien que te va a quedar! 😄

Gabriel: Sigh... 😔

Lilith: Y luego vamos por mi vestido. Puedes ayudarme a ponérmelo si quieres 😉

Gabriel: Oye, eso me gusta 😏😏😏

Vendedor: 😦😦

Lilith: Usualmente compraría un vestido negro, pero no sé, tal vez pueda elegir otra color para variar. ¿Qué dices?

Gabriel: Bueno, el rojo te queda muy sexy...

Lilith: Hehehe... gracias... 😄😄

Gabriel: Pero al final del día decide tú, Lil, cualquier color se verá precioso en ti. Tienes una gran belleza y mucho carácter, puedes ponerte lo que sea.

Lilith: Espero que mamá Zira piense lo mismo. Tengo la impresión que si aparezco con un gran escote se va a escandalizar 😅

Gabriel: No te preocupes por eso, yo te defiendo de mi hermano 😊

Vendedor: ¿Qué demonios? 😧

Lilith: Usted no oyó nada 😊😊

.............................................................

Pequeños caprichos

Crepa: Por favor, cómprame ese conjunto y te juro que no te pediré nada más 😫😫

Neil: Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto, princesa, pero está bien, igual te lo voy a comprar 😘

Raven: ¿Qué pasa, el negocio de los pasteles no está rindiendo lo suficiente, hermanita? 😏

Crepa: Me va mejor que a ti como secretaria, de hecho. Es solo que a mi novio no le importa tener que consentirme ☺☺

Neil: Lo que sea por ver a mi princesa contenta 😍😍

Raven: Ew. Das mucho cringe a veces, ¿lo sabías? 😒

..............................................................

Los padres de la novia

Aziraphale: Con permiso, tesoro... ¿Puedo pasar?

Moonie: Por supuesto, mamá, adelante. ¿Qué se te ofrece? 😊

Aziraphale: Ver como estás, hijita. Veo que... ya has empacado muchas de tus cosas.

Moonie: Ah, sí. Los demonios del turno mañana ya se ocuparon de llevar lo más pesado, como mi telar y mi horno de barro. Ahora más tarde vendrán otros para ayudarme con estas maletas, por eso me estoy apurando ☺

Aziraphale: Sigh... 😩😩

Moonie: ¿Qué ocurre, mamá? 😥

Aziraphale: Llevo meses preparándome para este día, nena, pero aún así me cuesta creer que te irás... no solo que te irás, ¡sino que vas a casarte! Mi pequeña Mooninite ya es toda una mujer 😔

Moonie: Mamá, ¡no llores, por favor! Las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar demasiado solo porque vaya a casarme con Lucifer. Y a mudarme con él. Seguiré viniendo a visitarlos, y tú y papá vendrán a visitarme a mí...

Crowley: Ten por seguro que iré cada domingo o cuando a mí se me ocurra para ver como estás, hija 😭😭

Moonie: Papá, ¿tú también? 😅

Crowley: ¡Claro que yo también! Jamás creí que un día volvería al Paraíso para ver a una hija mía casándose. ¡Y con el señor del Infierno nada menos!

Aziraphale: Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Mooninite. Quiero que lo sepas. Eres una espléndida mujer joven, una gran hija, y seguramente también serás una gran madre...

Moonie: Ay... ¡creo que ahora soy yo la que quiere llorar! 🥺🥺

Aziraphale: Queremos que seas muy feliz en la nueva vida que vas a empezar. Aunque nos duela que dejes la casa, es lo correcto.

Crowley: ¿Tal vez consideres dejarnos ayudarte con eso? Conozco un truco para guardar hasta diez botellas por maleta sin que se note 😄

Moonie: Yo no bebo, papá, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento 😄😄 ¡Me pueden ayudar a revisar el armario, si quieren! He acumulado demasiada ropa, porque al ritmo que estoy engordando las prendas me quedan chicas enseguida.

Aziraphale: Jejeje, la pequeña Lucy está creciendo muy fuerte, ¿verdad? 😆

Moonie: Ya lo creo. Para cuando nazca voy a estar realmente gorda, aunque eso no me importa en realidad.

Aziraphale: Esa es mi hija, una chica que no sabe lo que es la vanidad 😆😆

Moonie: Eso, y que Lucifer dice que me veo muy bonita con o sin panza >////<

Aziraphale: Mejor me quedo con la parte de la no vanidad, gracias 😅

...............................................................

Un vestido especial

Marbelle: ¡Mamá, que bonito te queda esa vestido amarillo! 😍

Misha: ¡Gracias, tesoro! Me lo estoy probando porque voy a usarlo en la boda de Moonie 😊

Marbelle: Mhhh.... ¡Yo también quiero usar un vestido para la boda de la tía Moonie! 😆

Misha: No sé por qué me imaginaba que dirías eso. ¡Terry, amor!

Terry: ¿Sí?

Misha: ¿Puedes traer eso que dejamos preparado, por favor?

Terry: Enseguida vuelvo 😉

Marbelle: ¿Qué es, qué es? ¡Quiero saber, mamá! 😄😄

Misha: Verás, tesoro, tu papá y yo nos preparamos mucho para tu nacimiento. Pensamos en nuestra propia infancia y en todo lo que una serpiente puede necesitar, y eso incluye ropa.

Marbelle: Ohh, ¿en serio? 😮

Misha: Claro. En realidad tardamos un tiempo en vestirnos, excepto Crepa que quiso usar vestidos casi desde que dejó el huevo. El resto jugábamos demasiado en el campo como para querer estar vestidos, pero al cabo de un tiempo lo probamos porque nuestros papás lo hacían.

Marbelle: ¡Qué interesante, mami, cuéntame más!

Misha: Usábamos algunas prendas miniatura y empezamos a pasar más tiempo en la ciudad, por cosas del trabajo de papá. Y luego empezamos a despertar nuestros poderes milagrosos, lo que nos permitió adoptar forma humana. De a partir de ahí teníamos que estar vestidos todo el tiempo, pero conservamos las ropas de serpiente por si acaso...

Terry: Y de hecho nuestra mamá Zira guardó varias cosas que nos dio para que usaras tú, como ese solero blanco que tanto te gusta, hijita 😊 Pero no solo te preparamos prendas antiguas, también procuramos vestidos y camisetas nuevas adecuadas a tu tamaño.

Marbelle: ¿Hicieron todo eso por mí? 🥺🥺

Terry: Haríamos lo que fuera por ti, tesoro. De hecho, mira. (Saca una caja) Esto lo guardamos pensando justamente en la boda de Mooninite. Es para que lo uses tú.

Marbelle: Es... es un vestidito rosa con florecitas... 🥺🥺

Misha: Es un vestido de fiesta digno de una princesita como tú, Marby. ¿Te gusta? 😊

Marbelle: Me encanta 🥺🥺🥺🥺

Terry (alzándola en upa): No tienes que llorar, tesoro, pero si quieres hacerlo, papi te va a consolar.

Misha (uniéndose al abrazo): Y mamá también 😊

Marbelle: Son los mejores papis del mundo 😌😌

...............................................................

El poder de Liam

Michael: No me gusta usar trajes, ugh. ¿No puedo ir a la boda con mi camiseta de Aerosmith? 😤

David: Micky, por dios, ya lo hablamos 😩

Michael: ¡Sí, pero yo todavía no lo entiendo! Moonie no es una novia tradicional, es hippie, y el tío Lucifer, ¿es necesario que diga lo poco que a él le importan las convenciones? 🙄

David: Tú vas a ir con Liam y conmigo, y nosotros iremos de traje. También papá y mamá, y nuestros otros hermanos. ¿Tanto te cuesta despegarte de esa camiseta por un día para estar a juego con nosotros?

Michael: Ay, sí, el experto en moda ahora 😒😒

David: ...........

Michael: .... ¿Qué?

David: Tú lo quisiste. ¡Liam, mi amor! ¿Puedes venir y convencer a Micky que se pruebe el traje para la boda?

Liam: Vamos, vamos, cosita linda... ¿Tanto lío por unas pocas horas usando camisa y pantalón de vestir?

Michael: Eh... bueno...

Liam: Solo una tarde, precioso, y luego cuando termine la fiesta te quitas el traje. O te lo quito yo, como prefieras 😏😏

Michael: Lo que tú digas, papi 😍😍😍

David: No sé si ponerme celoso de tu habilidad para manejar a Michael, o agradecido porque puedas hacerlo 😅

Liam: Ustedes podrán usar magia, pero no subestimen el poder de un hombre firme 😎


	53. La boda de todos los tiempos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Cielo se viste de fiesta para la boda de Lucifer Morningstar y Mooninite Crowley Fell.

Eran muy pocos los que, a lo largo de la historia, habían podido visitar el Paraíso. Desde la expulsión de Adán y Eva el sitio había permanecido cerrado y prohibido para cualquiera, ya fuera ángel, humano o demonio, y solo en contadas ocasiones la Diosa había permitido que lo visitaran, más allá de los ángeles que solían darle mantenimiento a las hermosas plantas y animales que ahí vivían. La primera vez había sido cuando Aziraphale descubrió la verdad sobre su transformación de serpiente, y fue allí donde Ella le dio respuestas. La segunda vez fue para el bautizo de los hermanos Crowley Fell, luego de que los diez aprendieran a transformarse en humanos. La tercera fue cuando su hijo rebelde, Lucifer, le pidió el sitio para una cita de ensueño con su por entonces novia Mooninite. Y ahora, la cuarta, era para la boda del mismo Lucifer con Moonie. Que ya no era solo su novia, sino su prometida y futura madre de su hija.

Desde muy temprano las trompetas habían resonado por todo el Cielo anunciando el feliz acontecimiento. La Todopoderosa había exigido a sus ángeles que se empeñaran al máximo para que la boda fuera un evento inolvidable, y ellos habían acatado sus exigencias: desde el cielo más prístino hasta las aves de canto más dulce, todo en el Paraíso se veía precioso y puro, perfecto para una unión en santo matrimonio.

-Lucifer debe amar mucho a su novia como para aguantar todo esto- se atrevió a comentar Sandalphon a Miguel, a lo que ella asintió como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Crees que si no la amara se casaría con ella? Incluso van a tener una hija. Si soy sincera jamás creí que nuestro hermano llegara a amar tanto a alguien como para aceptar regresar aquí, así que me quito el sombrero ante Mooninite. En menos de un año logró lo que nadie, ni nuestra Señora, pudo hacer jamás: hacer que Lucifer recapacite y regrese a casa.

(...)

Lilith y Gabriel habían trabajado muy bien juntos, y el prado junto al árbol sagrado del conocimiento lucía hermosamente decorado para la ceremonia. El arco con flores bordadas, la alfombra hecha de luz para que la novia caminara hasta el altar, todo se veía elegante y distinguido. Gabriel, muy serio en su nuevo traje gris perla, se humanizó con una sonrisa enamorada al ver aparecer a Lilith. La chica no había llegado con su familia sino con una delegación de invitados infernales, que incluía a Beelzebub, a los jefes de los Círculos Infernales y a tres de los Jinetes. Ambos intercambiaron un beso y se tomaron de las manos un momento, antes de continuar con sus labores.

-Tengo que acomodar a los invitados de Lucifer, ya sabes, los pone algo nerviosos estar en el Cielo sin él cerca.

-Y yo tengo que recibir a los invitados celestiales, pero estaré atento al horario de la ceremonia para no perderme ni un segundo sentado junto a ti.

Ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra, pero sí volvieron a besarse fugazmente antes de seguir camino. Tenían suficiente madurez como para entender que aquel día no se trataba de ellos, sino de Lucifer y Mooninite.

(...)

La familia Crowley Fell se ocupó de transportar a los invitados humanos hasta el Cielo, porque como era lógico la mayoría de ellos estaban aterrados de pisar aquel lugar. Incluso el bravo Shadwell tragó saliva al subir por el ascensor celestial y se agarró con fuerza de la barandilla, como si temiera caer a los abismos.

-Abuelo, tranquilo, no pasa nada- lo calmó Crepa con una dulce sonrisa.- Hay muchos milagros de seguridad extra para evitar accidentes. No les pasará nada, en serio.

-Las nubes fueron convenientemente tratadas para que puedan caminar sobre ellas con facilidad- agregó Terry.- Y la abuela Diosa redujo su resplandor de forma tal que no queden ciegos al mirarla.

-Oh, vaya- murmuró Samantha tragando saliva.- ¿Eso podría haber pasado alguna de las veces que Ella bajó a la Tierra?

-Tranquila, encanto, eso nunca hubiera pasado- aseguró Raven apretándole la mano.- La abuela toma muchos recaudos cuando baja, sobre todo ahora que hay humanos en la familia.

Liam sonrió orgulloso y apretó con las manos las de sus novios, que le dirigieron miradas de amor. El resto de la familia continuó ascendiendo y luego guiaron al grupo hasta el portal que comunicaba las oficinas celestiales con el jardín del paraíso, custodiado por Metatron.

-Hola, tío Met. Vinimos a la boda, como probablemente sabrás- dijo Neil de forma jocosa, a lo que la voz de la Diosa respondió igual de chistoso:

-Lo sé, y por eso mismo tengo que pedirles sus invitaciones. Si no no podrán entrar.

-¡Oh, vamos…!

Metatron soltó una risita y luego abrió el portal, blanco y tan alto que no podían ver hasta donde llegaba.- Es broma, niño. Mooninite en persona los registró como invitados así que pueden ingresar cuando quieran.

-Gracias, tío Met- contestó Crepa con gran educación.

-No es nada, pequeña. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Aziraphale y Crowley? Creí que vendrían con ustedes.

-Bueno, ya somos grandes para venir al Cielo solos- comentó Nina Luna, observando de reojo a su novio Polución y sonrojándose.- Pero además ellos tenían algo más importante que hacer ahora.

-Oh- fue la simple respuesta de Metatron. Luego su expresión se humanizó (por así decirlo) y agregó, despacio:- Había olvidado que las novias suelen llegar al altar en compañía de sus padres. ¿Es eso?

-Exactamente- respondió Misha con su hija en brazos, la pequeña Marby, adorable con un vestido miniatura color rosa.- Hoy nadie necesita más el apoyo de papá y mamá que nuestra Moonie. Es su gran momento especial.

-Cuando hayan llegado todos los invitados, yo también iré a ver la ceremonia- aseguró Metatron.- Tengo la impresión que va a ser un momento irrepetible en la historia y no quisiera perdérmelo.

(...)

Crowley, como todo demonio, no solía ser muy propenso a participar o disfrutar de eventos formales. Lo agobiaban las reglas, la etiqueta y las cosas demasiado puras. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que su natural rechazo por estas reuniones se trocaba en verdadero placer y orgullo. Por ejemplo, cuando Crepa cumplió sus dulces dieciséis, o cuando Nina llegó a la mayoría de edad y quiso una fiesta formal para festejarlo, donde incluso se puso de novia con Polución. Pero esta era la primera vez que asistía a una boda como el padre de la novia y su felicidad no podía expresarse con palabras.

Mooninite estaba sumamente hermosa, sentada ante el tocador mientras Aziraphale le trenzaba el cabello con pequeñas flores blancas. La joven había elegido ella misma un género de tela vaporoso y fresco, ligero y blanco como las nubes, y con él había confeccionado su propio vestido de novia, que destacaba por su sencillez. El vestido sin mangas y con una falda bastante larga tenía como único toque de color una sencilla cinta azul turquesa debajo del pecho, que combinaba con las flores azules de su ramo.

-La abuela Diosa dice que el azul trae buena suerte en las bodas- comentó Moonie despacio, risueña.- Espero que tenga razón.

-Hija mía, no necesitas de suerte para tener un matrimonio afortunado. Está en tu destino ser feliz- apuntó Crowley acercándose a ella con los ojos irritados de contener las lágrimas.

-Gracias, papá. Oye… ¿estás llorando?

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que el resplandor de este lugar me hace daño en los ojos- barbotó Crowley ante las risas disimuladas de su hija y esposo. Aziraphale, con un último toque milagroso, completó el peinado de su hija con un sencillo velo blanco.

-Estás lista, querida. ¿Quieres que vayamos yendo?

-Sí, por favor. El cielo nunca había estado tan bonito. Es el momento perfecto para casarse.

(...)

Lucifer aguardaba ante el altar con expresión firme, impoluto en un traje tan blanco como negras eran sus alas. El contraste era notorio, y la belleza del ángel caído resplandecía como si nunca se hubiera marchado del Cielo, etérea, imponente, mostrando por qué le decían el Portador de Luz. Sus ojos brillaban irradiando el resplandor de todos los colores del arcoiris. Su cabello rubio parecía hecho de hebras de oro. La Diosa no podía ocultar el orgullo que le daba ver así a su hijo.

-Estás muy lindo, querido. Mooninite quedará encantada al verte- le comentó con ternura, a lo que él respondió con sorprendente dulzura:

-Eso espero. No me perdonaría lucir como un demonio viejo el día de mi propia boda. Moonie merece lo mejor…

-Ahora veremos qué opina ella- susurró la deidad al ver como el portal espiritual que estaba más allá del prado se abría lentamente. Primero se asomaron un coro de querubines, arrojando pétalos y dándole la señal a los ángeles para que entonaran un cántico celestial acorde a la situación. Luego apareció el principado Aziraphale, madre de la novia, luciendo sus alas oficiales y tomando asiento en la primera fila, como correspondía a su rango y parentesco. Por último apareció ella, Moonie, tan adorable como siempre y todavía más. Iba del brazo de su padre, Anthony Crowley, que aprovechó sus lentes oscuros para derramar algunas lágrimas sin ser visto.

-Oh, dios mío, está preciosa- susurró Crepa al ver pasar a su hermana mayor camino al altar. El vestido vaporoso no ocultaba su panza de embarazada, así como lo que había engordado en esos cinco meses. La mirada de amor de Lucifer era tan profunda que de pronto los querubines desaparecieron: no hacía falta ninguna otra cosa para realzar la belleza de aquel momento.

-Me produce un inmenso orgullo estar aquí hoy- empezó la Diosa- parada ante este altar, delante del árbol sagrado, a punto de unir en matrimonio a estos seres tan amados por mí. Por un lado mi hijo Lucifer, el Portador de Luz, Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Y por el otro, mi nieta Mooninite, el bondadoso espíritu de la naturaleza, la joven cuya alma pura y dulce conquistó a mi hijo rebelde y lo trajo de vuelta al rebaño.

-Mamá…- susurró Lucifer avergonzado, provocando risas entre los invitados. Moonie lo calmó tomándole la mano.

-No pasa nada, querido. No hay nada de malo en esas palabras.

Lucifer se calmó un poco y el ritmo de su corazón se calmó. ¡Qué bello había quedado todo el jardín realmente! Su cuñada Lilith y Gabriel (sentados uno junto al otro en la segunda fila) habían hecho un buen trabajo decorándolo. Probablemente él no había hecho más que estorbar, pero estaba bien, no era el tipo más indicado para ese tipo de tareas. Lo que sí había hecho con ardua pasión durante los últimos meses era dejar lista su nueva casa en el mundo humano. No quiso dejar nada librado al azar, por lo que se aseguró que todo estuviera en condiciones para mudarse tras la boda, desde su habitación de casados hasta el pabellón de té tamaño extra grande, para que Moonie pudiera invitar a todos sus hermanos. La voz de su madre alabando las virtudes del matrimonio le llegó de repente, mientras pensaba en lo bonito que había quedado el cuarto de Lucy Rebel. No veía la hora de que su hija llegara al mundo.

-Mooninite Crowley Fell, hija del Principado Aziraphale y el demonio serpiente Crowley: ¿aceptas por esposo a Lucifer Morningstar, Príncipe de las Tinieblas, para amarlo y respetarlo en los buenos y los malos momentos, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en el alba y el ocaso, y hacerlo feliz durante toda tu vida inmortal?

-Sí, acepto- dijo ella con visible emoción.

-Lucifer Morningstar, hijo de mi divinidad, Príncipe de las Tinieblas: ¿aceptas por esposa a Mooninite Crowley Fell, hija del Principado Aziraphale y del demonio serpiente Crowley, para amarla y respetarla en los buenos y los malos momentos, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en el alba y el ocaso, y hacerla feliz durante toda tu vida inmortal?

-Acepto- contestó Lucifer muy seguro de sí y apretando un poco más la mano de Moonie. La Diosa asintió, orgullosa de ambos.

-Ahora deben intercambiar sus anillos, símbolo de su unión y amor inquebrantable. ¿Puede pasar el portador de los anillos?

Habitualmente en los casamientos humanos, era algún niño el encargado de llevar los anillos a los novios. Claro, en el caso de que hubiera niños en esa familia. Si no, un amigo o hermano, alguien de confianza, guardaba las sortijas y las llevaba al altar en el momento preciso. En este caso fue Adam, el primogénito de Lucifer, quien con seguridad caminó al frente y dio a su padre la pequeña caja dorada.

-No lo arruines, papá- susurró Adam con un guiño, conmoviendo a Lucifer ante el sonido de la palabra “papá". El señor del Infierno abrió la caja, tomó el anillo de la derecha (de oro y con un pequeño diamante como adorno), y luego se lo puso a su amada despacio mientras recitaba los votos que había ensayado hasta el cansancio con Beelz.

-Con este anillo que pongo en tu dedo, te juro amor y fidelidad para siempre, mi dulce Moonie. Te prometo hacerte feliz y cuidar de ti, de nuestra hija, y de todos los pequeños que vengan en un futuro. Nunca te faltará nada en casa o en el corazón, pues te amaré con tanta intensidad que jamás te sentirás sola.

-Con este anillo que pongo en tu dedo- balbuceó ella, visiblemente emocionada por los votos de su esposo e incapaz de reprimir las lágrimas de alegría- te juro amor y fidelidad eternos, mi querido Lucifer. Te prometo traer luz y amor a nuestro hogar, y darte la paz que por tanto tiempo le faltó a tu corazón.

-Por el poder que me confiere ser la Diosa creadora de todo, yo los declaro esposo y esposa para toda la vida y el más allá- sentenció la Diosa, alzando las manos hacia ellos en señal de bendición.- Ahora están casados. ¡Pueden darse un beso si quieren, aunque evidentemente ya han hecho más que eso!- bromeó la deidad logrando que todos estallaran en risas y aplausos.

-Te dejaré pasar eso porque estoy ocupado- contestó Lucifer con falsa severidad antes de volverse hacia su esposa, tomarla por la cintura y besarla apasionadamente. Entre los invitados corrían las lágrimas, las felicitaciones y las palabras de bendición para la nueva pareja, que como dijera en son de broma la Diosa ya había hecho mucho más que besarse. Aziraphale, con un nudo en la garganta, observó a su hija cuando ella y su marido caminaron de nuevo por entre las dos hileras de asientos, para recibir las felicitaciones de todos. Moonie estaba hinchada por el embarazo y llevaba zapatos planos, y su cuerpo ahora más redondeado explotaba de vigor bajo el vestido vaporoso.

-Crowley. Moonie ya no es nuestra niña. Ya no es una niña en general. Es una futura mamá muy hermosa y muy dulce.

-Lo sé, ángel. Lo sé…

-Abrázame, querido- le pidió el ángel a su esposo cuando se pararon ellos también, al igual que los demás invitados. Era hora de tomar fotografías conmemorativas, de arrojar el ramo y tener una comida digna de dioses. Pero para Zira y Crowley, era hora de despedir a su hija para que iniciara una nueva vida en compañía de su propia familia.

(...)

Terry se encargó de tomar las fotografías de la boda de su hermana. Fue, según sus propias palabras, “el mejor trabajo que tuve nunca".

-Todavía me falta algo de técnica para ser un buen fotógrafo, pero no importa. Estás tan radiante, hermana, tan feliz, que es muy sencillo captar tus mejores ángulos. Mira.

-Ay, Terry… gracias, muchas gracias. Están siendo todos muy buenos conmigo- contestó ella emocionada, sin saber bien cómo continuar. Lucifer, galante como siempre, la tomó de la mano y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te mereces esto y más, amor mío. No lo dudes ni por un segundo.

-Tú también te mereces felicidad, hermano idiota- intervino Beelzebub, apartando a un par de invitados para saludar a Lucifer con un golpe en el hombro.- Así que deja de hacerte el humilde, que nadie te cree.

-Papá, Moonie. Muchas felicidades- terció Adam de buen talante, observando el vientre crecido de su prima.- Tendrán una familia hermosa ahora que por fin están casados.

-¿Y antes no teníamos una familia hermosa?- protestó Lucifer, a lo que su hijo contestó con sarcasmo:

-No, antes Moonie tenía a un novio grande e infantil volviéndola loca con sus dramas. Pero ahora que eres su esposo, más te vale sentar cabeza y cuidarla a ella y a mi hermanita, ¿oíste?

Después de la sesión de fotos familiares, siguió el gran banquete de bodas, servido por una docena de ángeles vestidos de gala. Eran ángeles rasos y se les notaba el orgullo de estar en presencia de la Diosa y su familia, sirviéndoles el almuerzo y cuidando que todo transcurriera en orden y armonía. A pesar de todo era una reunión de lo más amena y tranquila, y pronto se superpusieron las conversaciones de los invitados junto con la música de fondo.

-Vamos a irnos dos semanas de luna de miel, así que les encargo el Infierno- dijo Lucifer a Lilith y Beelzebub.- No quiero que me llamen o me busquen, lo que sea que surja lo arreglan ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y eso qué diferencia tiene con la manera en que trabajamos ahora? Porque nunca estás de todas formas- acotó Lilith haciendo escupir de la risa a varios invitados.

-Jaja, muy graciosa, cuñada. Solo por eso nos tomaremos un mes de luna de miel en vez de quince días. Veremos entonces si sigues diciendo lo mismo…

-Yo me encargué durante años de tu puesto, ¿por qué crees que un mes va a amedrentarme?- remató Beelzebub haciendo que hasta la propia Moonie ocultara una sonrisa. Lucifer, airado, se sirvió una copa hasta el borde y se la bebió de golpe, cuanto más enojado porque no podía contradecirlas. Era cierto que no era el más responsable de los jefes, que sus constantes ausencias habían sido fuente de muchos problemas administrativos a lo largo de los años y que en la actualidad eran su hermana y su cuñada quienes dirigían el Infierno. Pero también era cierto que quería cambiar eso, porque ahora tenía una esposa y una hija a quienes cuidar y dar un buen ejemplo. No podía permitir que Mooninite lo viera como un vago holgazán que se la pasaba de juerga, faltando a sus obligaciones demoníacas. Debía sentar cabeza.

-Un mes en la playa… suena muy bonito- comentó Moonie con aire soñador.- Siempre quise saber lo que es tumbarse en la arena, bañarse en el mar y dormir la siesta arrullada por el sonido de las olas. ¡Va a ser una hermosa luna de miel!

-Yo me encargaré de abastecer bien tu casa y dejarla impecable para cuando vuelvan- aseguró Raven.- Y si es necesario le pediré a las Furias que echen un vistazo, no sea cosa que alguien intente entrar sin permiso mientras están fuera.

-Gracias, hermana. Eres muy amable.

-Hija, si vas a andar por la playa te me cuidas mucho del sol- la aconsejó Aziraphale ansioso.- Debes cuidarte la piel para evitar los mareos, y nada de beber alcohol, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que los tragos frescos están de moda entre los jóvenes, pero tú estás embarazada y no te conviene.

-Sí, mamá, tranquila, voy a cuidarme mucho…

-Moonie, ya que estás por ahí, ¿me traes algo de recuerdo?- intervino Crowley con entusiasmo.- Nunca he visitado esas islas del Caribe y seguro tienen cosas increíbles.

-Traeré regalos para todos, no te preocupes papá. Y también les enviaré fotos y hablaremos por las noches.

-Tía Moonie, ¿y si tu bebé quiere nacer allí? ¿Entonces no podrías volver?- preguntó Marbelle consternada desde el regazo de Misha.

-No, tesoro, eso no pasará, quédate tranquila tú también. Me quedan cuatro meses de embarazo por delante, así que no hay peligro de que nazca antes. Me he hecho todos los controles necesarios y todo marcha como debe ser.

Finalizado el almuerzo, una rápida sucesión de milagros despejó la zona para volver a como estaba antes: solo un césped verde brillante y pétalos de rosas por todos lados, mientras la brisa desparramaba el tenue perfume favorito de la novia. El coro de ángeles cesó de entonar cánticos celestiales y tomaron posición sobre las nubes, para agasajar a los presentes con un vals compuesto especialmente para la ocasión. Ante una señal de su madre, Lucifer tomó la mano de su esposa y la invitó a bailar.

-Mostremos a esta gente como bailan los enamorados- le susurró con amor. Moonie, quitándose el velo por el calor, asintió.

-Será un placer…

No, no había ninguna duda de que aquellos dos estaban enamorados y felices. No cesaban de mirarse, y susurrarse cosas, y durante toda la fiesta (que se prolongó hasta el anochecer) no hicieron sino estar de la mano o abrazados. Cuando fue el momento de partir el pastel de bodas y brindar, ellos sonrieron con idéntica alegría ante las palabras llenas de cariño de la Diosa, de Aziraphale y Crowley. Los hermanos de Moonie habían decidido que uno de ellos ofreciera el último brindis en representación de todos, y para no cargar eso en los hombros de Terry solo por ser el mayor, lo eligieron al azar.

-Si me permiten su atención, por favor. Tengo unas últimas palabras para mi hermana y Lucifer.

-¡Tú puedes, querido, ánimo!- le susurró por lo bajo David a Michael, quien lucía muy presentable con una camisa de vestir blanca y pantalones marrón claro. No había habido forma de convencerlo de ponerse corbata.

-A ver, no voy a engañar a nadie tratando de hablar bonito o elegante. Yo no soy así. Pero lo que me falta de modales me sobra de amor por mi hermana. No ese tipo de amor como me tengo con David… ya saben.- Después que todos rieran por su despiste, Michael continuó, desafiante.- Me refiero al amor que tengo por ella y por toda mi familia. Son la mejor familia que existe, y Moonie en especial es demasiado buena chica. Se merece toda la felicidad del mundo y más, así que yo brindo por ella y por el tío Lucifer. Porque tengan una gran vida los tres con su hija. Salud.

-Salud- repitieron todos con idéntica emoción. Mientras David y Liam besaban las mejillas de su novio, avergonzado por haber hablado delante de todos como un maestro de ceremonias, la feliz pareja de casados se aprestó a partir juntos el pastel. A repartir porciones entre sus familiares y amigos, a reír y conversar un poco más, a tomarse unas últimas fotos. Cada momento sería un recuerdo preciado imborrable, pero lo cierto es que cuando finalizó la fiesta (al mismo tiempo que se ocultó el último rayo de sol), Mooninite estaba realmente cansada y con ganas de marcharse.

-Moonie y yo dejamos nuestras maletas en casa de mi madre, así que vamos a recogerlas y luego Hastur y Ligur nos llevarán al aeropuerto. Podríamos ir directamente con un milagro, pero ya saben. Mi esposa ama el estilo de vida de los humanos.

-Sólo creo que es divertido viajar en avión, lo hice una vez de chica y fue muy bonito- adujo ella recordando unas vacaciones familiares en Francia. Lucifer le hizo un cariño en la mejilla mientras asentía.

-Al menos me aseguré de sacar boletos en primera clase. Quiero que viajes con todos los lujos posibles, y eso incluye una cena decente y almohadas suaves para dormir durante la noche.

-Sí, mi amor. Te agradezco mucho que seas tan detallista- comentó ella risueña. Luego abrazó a sus padres, y al encarar a sus hermanos frunció el ceño.

-Por la manera en que me miran diría que estoy olvidando algo. ¿No es así?

-Bueno, hermana, es comprensible que tengas la cabeza puesta en tu luna de miel- respondió Crepa divertida.- ¿Pero no crees que antes de irte deberías arrojar ese ramo de flores azules?

-¡Cielos, lo había olvidado!- exclamó Mooninite riendo con ganas.- Es parte de la tradición, así que… las interesadas en recibirlo, ¡que se preparen detrás mío, por favor!

Crepa se puso al frente sin ninguna vergüenza, guiñando un ojo a Neil y pensando en esos anillos que el muchacho había comprado en secreto y todavía no le había dado. No había prisa, pero se sentía confiada. Luego se le sumaron Raven, Sammy, Nina, Lilith, la señora Tracy (lo que puso una cómica expresión de horror en la cara del sargento Shadwell), Anathema (a quien una segunda boda con Newton le parecía una estupenda idea), Guerra, Dagon, Uriel, algunas ángeles y demonios más, y por último Beelzebub, arrastrada a la fuerza por su propio hermano.

-¡Súeltame, idiota, súeltame o te mato!

-Nada, ¡las damas deben cumplir con la tradición del ramo!- se burló con una risita sardónica, en tanto Michael, distraído, preguntaba a Misha si no quería intentarlo.

-No es que diga que seas mujer, obviamente no lo eres, pero… como estás en pareja con Terry a lo mejor pensabas en casarte… ¿no?

-Oh, no, ninguno de los dos piensa en esas cosas por el momento. Estamos demasiado ocupados como para pensar en bodas, y de todas formas ya somos una familia con Marby.

-Ahh… ya veo…

-Pero si tú quieres probarlo, ¿por qué no lo intentas?- agregó Misha con un guiño cómplice. Michael no fue capaz de articular una respuesta ingeniosa porque su hermano ya lo había empujado al grupo de ansiosas jóvenes paradas tras Moonie. Un instante después ella les dio la espalda, arrojó el ramo y todo pasó muy velozmente: el arreglo floral se le escapó a Crepa entre los dedos, fue zarandeado en el aire por varias de las candidatas y finalmente empuñado por una sorprendida Lilith, que en realidad solo se había puesto allí como un juego al ver que su hermana gemela lo hacía. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba atrapar el ramo,volteó a ver a Gabriel toda roja y el arcángel se atragantó con la copa de vino que había estado bebiendo.

-Jejeje… bueno, hermanito, parece que no soy el único que va a sentar cabeza aquí, ¿eh?- se burló Lucifer guiñándole el ojo a su esposa.- Vamos, mi reina, que no debemos perder el vuelo. Ya cuando volvamos nos enteraremos de lo que pasó.

-Ay, sí. Quiero cambiarme el vestido antes de llegar al aeropuerto, ¡no puedo dejar que nada le pase a éste! Debe permanecer intacto como recuerdo de este día.

-Ten por seguro que yo lo guardaré por ti, hija- aseguró Aziraphale enternecido.- Y cuando vuelvas y te instales en tu nuevo hogar, te lo regresaré. Ahora vayan, ¡vayan y no se preocupen por los restos de la fiesta que nosotros nos encargamos de todo! Ustedes ya cumplieron aquí. Ahora solo piensen en esa luna de miel soñada que tienen al alcance de la mano. Se la ganaron.


	54. Nuevas aventuras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez tiras de Serpientes Inefables.

Camino a la felicidad

Crepa: Snif... 🥺🥺

Neil: ¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Por qué la carita triste? 😥

Crepa: Nada 🥺

Neil: Vamos... no necesitas ocultar tus sentimientos de mí, Crepa. Lo sabes. ¿No me quieres contar por qué esas lágrimas?

Crepa: Extraño a Mooninite. Extraño a Nina Luna, que se fue a celebrar el año nuevo con Polución y los jinetes.

Neil: Entiendo...

Crepa: Misha y Terry están súper ocupados con sus últimos trabajos en la universidad. David y Michael ya no vienen casi nunca, ahora que están en pareja 😩

Neil: Ya, ya, mi princesa. Deja que te dé un abrazo para calmarte...

Crepa: Todo está cambiando, Neil. Todos se van, las gemelas, bueno, no somos las mejores amigas pero seguimos siendo hermanas, ¡y ellas también se mudaron con sus parejas! Aquí solo quedamos papá, mamá, tú y yo. Y eso...

Neil: ¿Duele, verdad?

Crepa: ¡Oh! Lo siento, Neil, no quise insinuar que duele estar solo contigo... 😫😫

Neil: Tranquila, amor mío. Ni se me ocurrió que quisieras decir eso. A ver, entiendo muy bien que tantos cambios a la vez te han afectado. Después de todo eres la más joven, eres sensible y amorosa, y estabas acostumbrada a vivir con toda tu familia. Normal que sientas un poco de temor y angustia ante lo que se viene...

Crepa: Abrázame más fuerte, por favor 😔😔

Neil: Será un placer 😘 Pero Crepa, te puedo asegurar que cosas maravillosas vendrán a partir de ahora, no importa cuán diferente sea nuestra familia.

Crepa: ¿Eso crees? 🥺🥺

Neil: Por supuesto. Mira: Moonie y el tío Luci volverán de su luna de miel, y podrás visitar a Moonie seguido. Tendrá a la bebé en pocos meses.

Crepa: Es cierto. ¡Otra sobrina para consentir! 😄

Neil: Misha y Terry aún viven aquí, y como ellos están ocupados, ¿quién cuidará a la pequeña Marby mientras rinden sus exámenes finales y van refaccionando su casa?

Crepa: Adoro a Marby, es una serpiente tan dulce 😆

Neil: Davi, Micky y Liam están avanzando mucho en su relación. No quiero afirmar nada, pero no me extrañaría que ellos sean los siguientes en agrandar la familia. Y entonces ten por seguro que vendrán aquí más seguido, necesitarán los consejos de mamá Zira y los trucos de papá Crowley. Antes que lo notes esto estará lleno de nuevo de hermanos, cuñados y sobrinos.

Crepa: Cielos, Neil, ¡tienes razón! ¿Y qué me dices de las gemelas?

Neil: Lilith atrapó el ramo, ¿no? ¿Y el tío Gabriel es un ángel serio, no? Si ellos no terminan casándose, me hago angelito 😉

Crepa: Y Sammy es una buena influencia para Raven. Apuesto a que ellas serán felices y armarán un buen hogar... oh, ¡al final he sido muy egoísta al ponerme triste! Todos están avanzando hacia la felicidad y yo solo he pensado en mí. No sé como sentirme con respecto a eso...

Neil: No eres egoísta por sentir, princesa. No te sientas culpable por desear tener a tu familia reunida otra vez. (La besa en la mejilla) Eso pasará pronto, y cuando menos quieras notarlo, tú y yo también habremos llegado a nuestro destino feliz.

Crepa: ¿Quieres decir...? 🤭🤭

Neil: Pronto cumplirás diecisiete. Aunque claro, en realidad los dos sabemos que tenemos la misma edad, pero pensemos en el resto del mundo. Cuando seas mayor de edad, y te gradúes de la escuela, podrás hacer las cosas que siempre soñaste. Abrir tu pastelería, ser una famosa repostera, y...

Crepa: Casarme contigo 😍😍😍

Neil: Sí, princesa. (Hace aparecer los anillos) Sé que el abuelo Shadwell te contó sobre esto, así que ya sabes. Tienes aquí a un demonio rendido de amor por ti, que esperará pacientemente hasta que pueda poner este anillo en tu dedo ante un altar.

Crepa: ¡Oh, puedo ponérmelo ahora y así estaremos comprometidos! ¡Por favor, por favor! 😆😆😆

Neil: Je. Nunca le diría que no a los deseos de mi princesa 😉

Crepa: ¡Te amo, Neil! Siempre te he amado. Yo también voy a pensar en ese futuro que tan cerca está, ¡y no volveré a estar triste! Todos crecemos y formamos una vida...

Neil: Pero aún así todos estamos conectados y seguiremos estándolo por siempre 😌

.............................................................

Momento propicio

Gabriel: Bueno, Lil, pasa, pasa, ponte cómoda por favor... ¿Te ayudo con las maletas?

Lilith: No, gracias, yo lo hago. Y gracias por dejarme quedar aquí un tiempo, Gabriel, no sabes cuánto lo necesitaba 😌

Gabriel: No lo sé pero lo imagino. Hace tiempo que estás cansada por el trabajo, y ahora que eres la líder temporal del Infierno eso debe haberse incrementado, ¿verdad?

Lilith: Nos repartimos las tareas con Beelzebub, pero sí, ahora la cosa es seria. Y cuando no estoy trabajando necesito descansar, y bueno... verte a ti. Quiero verte más.

Gabriel (la abraza): Yo también quiero verte más, Lil 🥰

Lilith: Ya soy una mujer grande. Me pareció mejor venir aquí que estar llevándote a mi cuarto de la universidad, o a la casa de mis padres. Sabes que a pesar de darnos permiso de salir juntos, a papá Crowley no le caes muy bien...

Gabriel: Créeme, él tampoco me cae tan bien a mí 😊

Lilith: Además está mi sobrina Marby, ¡vieras que linda está ahora que aprendió a reptar sola! Pero le gusta explorar todos los rincones de la casa, mamá Zira dijo que sería incómodo si ella nos viera... ehhh, muy cariñosos. Todavía es una bebé después de todo 😅

Gabriel: No se diga más, Lil. Mi casa es tu casa, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras y hacer lo que creas conveniente para estar cómoda.

Lilith: Darme una ducha. Con agua normal, por favor, el agua bendita me irrita la piel.

Gabriel: Hecho, te voy a dejar unas toallas secas preparadas en... oh, dios 😳😳😳

Lilith (desnuda): ¿Qué? 🤨

Gabriel: ¿Cómo es que te quitaste la ropa tan rápido? 😫😫

Lilith: Eh... ¿con un milagro, tal vez? 🤨🤨

Gabriel: Ah, cierto... ejem...

Lilith: Gabriel, ¿nunca viste una mujer desnuda? 😏

Gabriel: O//////O

Lilith: Querido, tendrás que acostumbrarte porque los demonios sudamos mucho por el calor infernal, así que en cuanto podemos nos quitamos la ropa.

Gabriel: ...........

Lilith (suspirando): Es broma, Gab, solo me quito la ropa cuando me voy a bañar o a duchar... ¿Más tranquilo? 😄

Gabriel: ¡Sí! Quiero decir, no... eh... no me importa verte desnuda porque eres mi novia, ¿verdad? Y... la desnudez no es pecado, así es como la Todopoderosa nos trae al mundo...

Lilith: Exactamente. Además, según dice mamá Zira siempre, no hay pecado de lascivia entre esposos. O novios formales, como nosotros.

Gabriel: Claro. Tú y yo somos novios formales, y un día pronto nos casaremos...

Lilith: ¿Lo dices porque atrapé el ramo de Moonie? Oh, no te apures por eso querido, es solo una vieja tradición humana. No estás obligado a casarte conmigo si no quieres, así est...

Gabriel: Pero si quiero casarme contigo.

Lilith: 😲😲

Gabriel: Tal vez yo esté chapado a la antigua, Lil, pero la convivencia no me parece suficiente. Creo en el matrimonio, y en los valores que representa. Quiero casarme contigo en cuanto te sientas lista para eso.

Lilith: Yo... no sé qué decir... ¡Nunca creí que me propondrían matrimonio mientras estaba desnuda a punto de ducharme! 😆😆

Gabriel: Sí, creo que no elegí el momento más romántico para proponértelo, ¿verdad? 😅

.............................................................

(Aclaración: Kimberly Ann Hart es la ranger rosa original, de la serie Mighty Morphin Power Rangers).

Power Rangers

Liam: ¡Mi amor, estuviste fabuloso! No puedo creer la forma en que manejaste esa moto. Eres todo un campeón 😍

Michael: Jejeje... no es para tanto, no es para tanto... 😆😆

Liam: Sí es para tanto. Tus derrapes, tu forma de adelantarte a los primeros, todo habla del buen motociclista que eres. Te mereces un premio por tu increíble actuación, ¿no lo crees, Dav?

David: Ah, claro. Seguro 😞

Michael: ¿Qué te pasa, hermano?

Liam: Ay. Fui un poco injusto, ¿verdad? Alabando solo a Michael cuando fuiste tú quien preparó su moto. Perdóname, querido, no lo hice a propósito...

David: ¿Eh? No, no es eso. No estoy celoso de Michael, él se lució y merece tus elogios.

Liam: ¿Y entonces por qué te ves tan distraído? ¿Pasó algo?

David: No pasó nada 🥺🥺

Michael: ¡No pongas esos ojitos y digas que no te pasa nada, hermano! Te conozco demasiado bien, algo te pasa.

David: Ah... no quiero sonar idiota. Acabamos de ganar una carrera importante, pronto podremos usar el dinero del premio para empezar nuestro taller. No es momento para bobadas.

Michael: ¿Cuáles bobadas? ¡Nada que te ponga triste es una bobada! 😠😠

Liam: Micky tiene razón, amor. No importa lo que sea, si te hace infeliz es algo importante y no es bueno que te lo quedes para ti solo. Vamos, cuéntanos qué te pasa...

David: Trabajamos muy duro y vienen cosas aún más grandes en camino. Pensé que podía relajarme un poco en casa hasta que cobremos el premio, aprovechar las vacaciones para ver una maratón de mi saga favorita en Netflix 🥺🥺

Liam: ¿Y por qué no lo haces, entonces?

David: ¡Porque supe que Netflix va a retirar las temporadas de Power Rangers de su catálogo y no tendré tiempo de verlas todas! 😭😭😭 No es justo, apenas contratamos Netflix y nos hacen esto, ¿cómo se atreven? ¿Qué acaso no saben que Power Rangers es la mejor saga del mundo, cómo pueden quitarnos esa obra maestra? 😭😭

Liam: 😶😶😶

Michael: ¡Qué miserables! Tranquilo, hermano, algo vamos a hacer. No te quedarás sin tus temporadas, ¡te lo prometo!

Liam: ¿Ah, era en serio?

David: ¡Sabía que no lo entenderías! Claro, David es grande, David es rudo y arregla motos, ¡pero también tengo sentimientos y me los acaban de romper! 😭😭😭 (Huye a su cuarto)

Liam: ¡David, lo siento, no lo dije con mala intención! ¡David! Oh, maldita sea, ¿por qué no paro de meter la pata hoy? 😩

Michael: Podrás ser mayor que nosotros, pero eso no quita que tú también cometas errores 😒

Liam: No sabía que todavía le gustaban tanto los Power Rangers, pensé que era algo de su infancia... dios, no quiero dejarlo así. No me estaba burlando, ¿cómo hago para que me perdone?

Michael: Bueno, no podemos hacer mucho si Netflix retira la serie de su catálogo, pero tal vez podamos traerle algo que le recuerde su amor por ellos...

Liam: ¿Eh? 😄

Michael (apareciendo ropa de la nada): ¿Cómo te ves poniéndote un traje rojo y un casco de ranger? 😉😉

Liam: Ridículo me veo 😅😅

Michael: Mejor hacer el ridículo que dejar a tu novio llorando, ¿no?

Liam: Touché. De acuerdo, dame ese traje. ¿Y dónde está el tuyo?

Michael: Eh, bueno...

Liam: ¿Mejor hacer el ridículo que dejar a tu hermano llorando, no?

Michael: Viejo astuto 😑😑

Liam: Vamos, no es para tanto si lo pensamos bien. Nadie nos verá y seguro que a David le levanta el ánimo vernos así vestidos, ¿no? 😊

David (desde el cuarto): Ya los escuché 😞

Liam: Y... ¿quieres que vayamos, o...?

David: Solo si traen un traje de Ranger rosa para mí >////<

Michael: Tus deseos son órdenes, Kimberly 😉😉

..............................................................

Palabra de Muerte

Guerra: Ahora que el jefe se fue de viaje... ¿qué hacemos?

Polución: ¿A qué te refieres?

Guerra: Claro, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Deberíamos tomarnos vacaciones? 🤔

Muerte: Por supuesto que no. Él se fue de luna de miel, pero no es pretexto para que nosotros dejemos nuestro deber de lado 😠

Guerra: Oh, dame un respiro. Trabajé muchísimo el año pasado extendiendo el espíritu de la discordia entre las personas, me merezco un tiempo para mí 😤

Hambre: A mí me parece que ella tiene razón, Muerte. Estamos en enero, todos salen de vacaciones...

Muerte: Los humanos lo hacen. ¿Tú eres humano? ¿No, verdad? ☺

Polución: Muerte, en general te apoyo porque sé lo perezosos que pueden ser estos dos...

Guerra y Hambre: Eh 😠😠

Polución: Pero en este caso no nos vendría mal un tiempo de relajación. Se vienen grandes cambios para la administración infernal, Lilith me contó algunas cosas al respecto. Tal vez sea la última oportunidad que tengamos en mucho tiempo de salir a divertirnos, así que ¿por qué no?

Muerte: Mhh... puede que tengas razón...

Polución: Con el nacimiento de la nueva princesa infernal, nuestra posición como siervos del Infierno cambia. Adam cedió su lugar como heredero hace años, pero ahora tendremos que jurar lealtad a Lucy Rebel.

Guerra: ¡Ay, la pequeña Lucy será un cuento de hadas! Ojalá ella si nos de permiso para esparcir el mal a nuestro antojo 😄

Muerte: De nuevo, tienes razón. No lo había pensado. Supongo que no está tan mal tomarse unos días, ¡PERO! Con una condición. Nos vamos a ir juntos.

Hambre: ¿Ehh? Pero, ¡somos Jinetes, no niños de kinder! ¡No necesitamos que nos vigilen!

Muerte: Eso lo voy a decidir yo ☺

Guerra: ¡Muerte, esto es injusto! 😤😤

Muerte: ¿Qué? ¡Yo te diré lo que es injusto! ¡Pasar toda una década planeando un Apocalipsis, solo para que al final todo se arruine, el Anticristo nos dé la espalda y ustedes en vez de planear como ganarnos su confianza de nuevo se hayan ido de vacaciones sin mí disque para recuperar fuerzas! Bueno, ¡eso no pasará otra vez mientras yo me llame Muerte y tenga el liderazgo de esta casa, así que ya pueden ir olvidándose de irse solos de nuevo! 😠😠

Hambre: 😰😰😰

Muerte: Ustedes eligen. Se van de vacaciones conmigo, o se quedan aquí a tejer escarpines para la pequeña Lucy todo el verano ☺☺

Guerra: Con... contigo... 😰😰

Muerte: ¡Excelente! Vamos a llevar las motos al taller de los Crowley y luego podremos empezar con el equipaje. ¡Será divertido! Prepararé bocadillos para el viaje 😄😄

Polución: ..........

Muerte: ¿Algo que decir, amigo mío?

Polución: ¿Te importa si invito a Nina? Ya sabes... ahora que es mayor de edad, nuestro noviazgo va más en serio... 😄

Muerte: Mi pequeño Polución ya es un adulto 😭😭 ¡Descuida, tú puedes irte con ella si quieres, disfruten su relación todo lo que puedan!

Guerra: Si hubiera sabido que se lo tomaría así yo también me hubiera buscado un novio 😩

.......................................................

Abuela y nieta

Marbelle: Abuela, ¿puedo subirme a la araña del techo? ¡Se ve divertido columpiarse ahí! 😄

Aziraphale: ¡Definitivamente no, querida! Es muy peligroso para una pequeña como tú 😤

Marbelle: Uf... bueno... entonces, ¿puedo meterme en las alcantarillas de la ciudad para explorar?

Aziraphale: ¡Claro que no! Es un sitio muy feo y oscuro y para nada higiénico, Misha me mataría si te dejara ir.

Marbelle (hace una rabieta): Mhhh... ¿puedo asustar a los vecinos asomándome a sus ventanas?

Aziraphale: No. No es una actitud propia de una señorita.

Marbelle: ¿Y treparme a los árboles del patio?

Aziraphale: No hasta que hayas crecido lo suficiente.

Marbelle: ¿¿Y comer algo del súper sándwich gigante que trajo el tío David el otro día?? 😫😫

Aziraphale: ¡Querida, esa comida es demasiado grasosa para una bebé como tú! Tienes que beber leche y comer papillas. Nada de carne ni sandwiches hasta que crezcas.

Marbelle: ¡No es justo, no puedo hacer nada divertido cuando no están papi y mami! 😤😤

Aziraphale: Marby... ¿No te diviertes conmigo? 🥺🥺

Marbelle: ¡No quise decir eso, abuelita! Claro que me divierto contigo...

Aziraphale: Supongo que un ángel viejo como yo no es la mejor compañía para una bebé tan llena de vida como tú 🥺🥺

Crowley: ¿Escuché lagrimear a mi ángel? 😲😲

Marbelle: ¡Abuelo, ayuda! Sin querer puse triste a la abuelita Zira, ¿qué hago? 😫😫

Crowley: Ya, tranquila, tesoro. Yo lo arreglo (carraspea). ¿Ángel?

Aziraphale: ¿Qué? 🥺

Crowley: ¿Qué te parece si dejas la librería en manos de Nina por hoy y te llevo a ti y a Marby al Ritz? Podemos pedir crepas para ti, leche de fruta para la niña y un café para mí. ¿Les gusta la idea?

Aziraphale y Marbelle: ¡Me encanta! 😆😆

Crowley: De tal abuela tal nieta. Ofréceles algo dulce y te darán una sonrisa sin dudarlo 😅

........................................................

Los diez objetos favoritos de Raven

1_ Muñeca Operetta Phantom (Monster High)

Los juguetes favoritos de Raven cuando era niña fueron sin duda las muñecas Monster High. Tanto ella como Lilith tuvieron una gran cantidad de monstruitas, y todavía conserva algunas. Su personaje favorito es Operetta, hija del Fantasma de la Ópera, y esta versión Picture Day es su mejor muñeca y la que más valora.

2_ Muñeca Raven Queen (Ever After High)

Raven no dudó en darle una oportunidad a las Ever After High, la franquicia hermana de Monster High cuyas protagonistas son hijas de personajes de cuentos de hadas. Aunque no le gustó tanto como MH sintió cariño por Raven Queen, la hija de la Reina Malvada, y consiguió esta muñeca Thronecoming por internet.

3_ Lentes oscuros

Al igual que Crowley y Neil, Raven rara vez se quita los lentes oscuros. El motivo es que ella tiene ojos de serpiente como su papá, y para evitar comentarios de la gente (y porque le da pereza usar lentes de contacto) se pone las gafas. Está tan acostumbrada a usarlas que a veces hasta se ha dormido con ellas puestas.

4_ Vestido punki rojo y negro

Desde antes de la pubertad, Raven demostró su carácter rebelde y su gusto por lo gótico y oscuro. A regañadientes Zira la dejaba vestirse así para evitar discusiones, pero ella reafirmó su personalidad al crecer y empezar a comprar sus propias prendas. Este vestido es su favorito, lo compró a los diecisiete y todavía le queda.

5_ Mochila de rosas sangrantes

Raven colecciona bolsos y mochilas de todos los tamaños, particularmente si tienen diseños oscuros o blasfemos. En su opinión esta mochila con dibujos de rosas sangrantes es hermosa y práctica por su tamaño, así que la usa siempre para ir a clases en la universidad. Tiene un milagro incorporado para evitar que se la roben.

6_ Bolso con pentáculo

Este bolso negro fue un regalo de Terry por su cumpleaños número 19. Al conocer su gusto por el coleccionismo de bolsos y los objetos de aspecto edgy, el mayor de los hermanos no dudó en adquirirlo y regalárselo. Raven lo adora y lo usa seguido para sus citas con Sammy, y también se lo prestó a Lilith en un par de ocasiones.

7_ Paleta de sombras Zodiac

Aunque Raven casi nunca se quita los lentes en público, eso no le impide maquillarse igual que cualquier joven de su edad. Su paleta favorita es la Zodiac, tanto por su llamativo diseño circular como por la calidad de sus sombras. Es el objeto más caro de su maquillaje, porque en general suele comprar de los baratos.

8_ Colgante de calaveras

Raven nunca fue una chica angelical o delicada; sin embargo, cuando empezó a salir con Sammy decidió intentar algunas cosas románticas para conquistarla. En "recompensa" por su esfuerzo para ser más dulce, Sammy le regaló este collar de dos calaveras formando un corazón que Raven no se quita casi nunca.

9_ Videojuego Fire Emblem Fates (Trilogía)

Aunque no es una fanática de los videojuegos como algunos de sus hermanos, Raven es muy adicta a la trilogía de Fire Emblem Fates (Conquista, Estirpe y Revelación). Le pareció brillante que para poder entender el 100% de la historia hubiera que jugar a las tres versiones del juego (además su primer crush fue el príncipe Xander).

10_ Novelas Heartbreak Café y The Book of Peach

Raven detesta las cosas tiernas. Sin embargo, cuando su reciente novia Sammy le recomendó estos libros románticos, no pudo decirle que no y se volvieron su gusto culposo. Trata sobre una mujer que, después de descubrir la infidelidad de su marido y enviudar, decide salir adelante abriendo su propia cafetería.

................................................................

Serpientes Inefables es una extraña mezcla de fluff, comedia, algunos capítulos hard, relaciones incestuosas entre ángeles y demonios, mpreg, muchos OC y sobre todo mucho amor.

Sí, los personajes a primera vista parecen demasiado perfectos y poco realistas, lo que ha llevado a ciertas personas a menospreciarlos, pero esas personas no saben nada. Cierto que los hermanos Crowley Fell tienen muchas virtudes, pero no son perfectos ni de chiste. Como prueba de eso voy a hacer un ejercicio de autocrítica y a enumerar los defectos y/o problemas existenciales de cada uno de los hermanos:

Terry es sumamente perfeccionista y algo creído incluso. Durante gran parte de su vida su motivación para hacer las cosas fue "ser el mejor ángel". Asociaba las virtudes de Aziraphale con ser perfecto, y por eso quería destacar en todo para alcanzar esa supuesta perfección. No entendía que gran parte de la felicidad y buen humor de su madre se debía al hecho de haber formado una familia con Crowley, su gran amor, y por lo tanto no se preocupaba de temas románticos, descartando la posibilidad de tener pareja. Tardó 22 años en comprender que la perfección no es hacer todo bien siempre, y que el amor es ciertamente la mejor virtud que un ángel puede tener (y que la inteligencia no lo es todo en la vida).

Neil es sumamente obsesivo con varios temas: el bienestar de Crepa, la felicidad de Crepa y el futuro de Crepa. Él estuvo fuertemente vinculado a su hermana desde que eran huevos, y cuando ella tuvo dificultades en nacer, fue él quien la ayudó a salir de su cascarón. Luego vivió para cuidarla como un buen hermano mayor, pero era muy celoso y protector y con frecuencia se pasaba de la raya. Sus otros hermanos empezaron a burlarse de él, un poco por lo de Crepa y otro poco porque era un tirano con todos y los tenía hartos. Neil solo entendió que amaba a Crepa después que ella cumpliera dieciséis, y después de ser correspondido se calmó un poco en cuanto a su actitud dominante.

Raven es una bully. Así de simple. Amparada en el hecho de ser una demonio, y por lo tanto no ser una persona delicada o sentimental, ha sido burlona y agresiva con su propia hermana Crepa (su total opuesto) y con otras chicas de la escuela y el barrio en infinitas ocasiones. Está bien que los demonios no sean exactamente un dechado de dulzura, pero no se justifica haber pasado toda la infancia y adolescencia atormentando a su hermanita solo porque era demasiado angelical. De hecho es probable que parte de sus ataques a Crepa fueran por celos, porque todos la adoraban al instante y a ella solo la veían como la vándalo de la familia. Recién al conocer a Sammy empezó a portarse mejor.

Lilith no es tan agresiva como Raven, pero siempre fue más ambiciosa y cínica. Secundaba todas las maldades de Raven con gusto, mentía y se escapaba de casa. De hecho fue así como conoció el Infierno, cuando todavía era una adolescente y no tenía permiso de ir sin sus padres. Lilith se aprovechó del amorío que tenía Lucifer con su hermana Moonie para pedirle que la pusiera a trabajar en el Infierno, con el fin de empezar su carrera demoníaca y llegar a lo más alto. Y si bien no sedujo a Gabriel a propósito cuando éste todavía salía con Beelzebub, tampoco le molestaba la idea de resultarle atractiva al arcángel, con quien más tarde formó una relación sólida que la ayudó a serenarse.

Misha es uno de los personajes más puros de esta familia inefable, no conoce la maldad ni nada, pero tampoco es perfecto. Su personalidad ha sufrido cambios a lo largo de la vida, de niño por ejemplo era travieso a la par de Michael y David, pero al crecer y pasar por la pubertad se volvió tímido y retraído. A pesar de saberse un ser no binario su crianza humana lo hizo identificarse como chico, por lo que al descubrir su gusto por la ropa femenina pasó por etapas de temor, confusión y querer negar esos gustos. Se probaba la ropa de Crepa a escondidas y tenía pánico a ser descubierto y que le hicieran burlas en la escuela. Probablemente nunca se hubiera animado a cambiar sin el apoyo de Crepa y Terry.

David es otro personaje que pasó por cambios fuertes de personalidad. De niño, él y Michael eran dos vándalos incurables como dirían los adultos, se metía en muchos problemas por usar sus milagros para hacer bromas y con frecuencia era castigado en casa y en la escuela. Sin embargo al crecer Michael se volvió más dominante y agresivo y él, para no perder esa conexión tan especial con su hermano, le siguió el juego aun cuando por dentro ya no se sentía a gusto con eso. David ciertamente tiene una personalidad mucho más tranquila ahora, siendo sus principales preocupaciones el bienestar de Michael y Liam y poco más. Estar en pareja con dos personas le ayudó a aceptar su nueva identidad de chico bueno.

Michael es quien menos cambió a lo largo de su vida: es un chico impulsivo, bromista, travieso, y su carácter fuerte a veces lo hace parecer agresivo con los demás. Michael se parece a Raven en el hecho de no ser nada sentimental, de gustarle la música fuerte, las discusiones y las peleas, y en general todo lo que lo haga ver como un demonio rudo y transgresor. Su afán por ser un chico malo a veces lo devora, porque en realidad tiene mucha bondad dentro suyo pero no sabe como lidiar con eso, así que termina provocando desastres. El ponerse en pareja con David y Liam ciertamente lo ayudó a mejorar un poco, pero sigue costándole el mostrar su costado más amable y humano.

Mooninite, al igual que Misha, es un espíritu puro y bondadoso, pero no está exenta de rarezas. Desde un principio mostró ser diferente a sus hermanos, porque mientras ellos ansiaban poder transformarse y tener cuerpos humanos como sus padres, Moonie quería seguir siendo serpiente. Lamentó mucho el volverse "humana" porque eso significó tener que ir al colegio un tiempo, al menos hasta que dijo basta al terminar la secundaria, donde anunció que el estudio no era para ella y que quería vivir su vida libremente. Moonie pasó por muchos apuros en su adolescencia, al ser objeto de burla de otras chicas. Es una mujer romántica y sensible viviendo en un mundo a veces demasiado cruel con los diferentes.

Nina Luna, a pesar de ser un genio intelectual, es muy arrogante y engreída, más que Terry incluso. Mientras que el mayor de los hermanos es calmado y aprende en silencio de sus errores, Nina Luna suele mostrarse muy impulsiva y agresiva cuando siente que la atacan, o la quieren hacer de menos. A veces se siente la olvidada de la familia y solo encuentra refugio con su mamá Zira y los libros antiguos, y más tarde con Polución. Nina es neutral la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces pierde los estribos. En realidad su ambición tiene las mismas raíces que las de Terry, pues también ella quiere parecerse a Aziraphale; excepto que su hermano quiere ser un gran ángel y ella una gran experta en libros.

Finalmente Crepa, la niña mimada de los Crowley Fell y mi personaje favorito, quien parece ser un ángel al 100% a juzgar por sus numerosas virtudes: joven, hermosa, dulce, amable, buena repostera y buena estudiante, confiable y muchas cosas más. Sin embargo, ella detesta que la subestimen por su edad y apariencia, como si fuera sólo una niña tonta. Su dulzura exterior esconde una gran determinación e incluso un poco de mal carácter cuando siente que alguien la hace de menos o la rebaja como persona. Aunque no se deja llevar por sus emociones negativas, Crepa no dudaría en sacar su lado demonio si siente que alguien se está pasando de la raya con ella o con cualquiera de su familia.

............................................................

Las órdenes de Moonie

Moonie: Ahhh... querido, siente eso... ¡Qué brisa más agradable! 😌

Lucifer: ¿Te gusta, mi reina? Sí, el clima tropical es perfecto para una luna de miel 😊

Moonie: Nunca había visto algo así. ¡En Londres nunca hay tanto sol, ni se ve un mar tan azul, ni hay tanto verde por todas partes! Luci, definitivamente elegiste el lugar más hermoso para nuestra luna de miel. Te estoy muy agradecida 🥰

Lucifer: ¡No tienes nada que agradecer, Moonie! Quería darte una sorpresa agradable y por lo visto lo logré. Tu carita alegre es todo el agradecimiento que necesito 🥰

Moonie: Siento que podría estar horas sentada en esta terraza... el paisaje es hermoso y a nuestra Lucy parece gustarle también, ¿verdad? No ha parado de moverse en toda la tarde 😄

Lucifer: ¿¡En serio!? 😲😲

Moonie: Sí, definitivamente se está moviendo mucho. Pero recuerda que es un bebé celestial como Marby, puede sentir cosas del mundo exterior con mucha claridad. Pienso que como yo estoy tan contenta, ella también lo está 😊

Lucifer: ¡Pues no se diga más, hay que seguir haciendo cosas felices entonces! Tú estás al mando, mi reina. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Moonie: Bueno... podemos ir a la playa a merendar, oí que hay muchos puestos que venden batidos y jugos de fruta deliciosos. Quiero probar las golosinas locales también.

Lucifer: No se diga más, ¡vamos a la playa ahora mismo! (Chasquea los dedos) ¡Hastur!

Hastur: ¿Sí, mi señor?

Lucifer: Prepara el auto que alquilé en el aeropuerto, ¡Moonie quiere ir a la playa, rápido!

Hastur: Sí, señor...

Lucifer: ¡Pero más rápido, perezoso! ¿No te dije lo que te pasaría si haces que pierda el tiempo en mi luna de miel? 😠

Moonie: ¿Y yo no te dije lo que pasaría si sigues maltratando a los demonios que nos sirven? ☺

Lucifer: 😰😰

Moonie: Además, querido, me dijiste que solo los llamarías por emergencias. Ir a la playa a tomar unos jugos no es una emergencia, podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos. No necesitamos demonios ayudantes para eso.

Hastur: ¿Qué hago entonces, señora Moonie? 😩

Moonie: Vuelve a casa, Hastur, ¡y quédate tranquilo! No los llamaremos más por tonterías. Es hora que Luci aprenda que no puede explotar a sus lacayos incluso en su luna de miel.

Lucifer: ¡Pero Moonie...! 😫

Moonie: Pero nada, querido. Tú y yo vamos a arreglarnos solos como corresponde por el resto del viaje... además, ¿no prefieres ir en el auto solo conmigo? 

Lucifer: 😲😲

Moonie: No querrás que otros demonios me vean con bikini, ¿o sí? Porque pienso darme un buen chapuzón hoy 😉

Lucifer: ¡Tienes el mes libre, Hastur, ahora lárgate y déjame a solas con mi esposa! 😍😍😍

Hastur: De hecho estaba teniendo una cita con Ligur cuando usted me llamó... bah, olvídelo 😒

.......................................................

Guerra de hermanos (trío inefable del futuro)

Michael: Hay que hacer el desayuno.

David: Sip.

Michael: Empieza el drama de todos los días.

David: Sip :)

Michael (suspirando): En tres, dos, uno...

Hijos de David: ¡¡Los waffles con huevos son la mejor opción para el desayuno, admítanlo de una vez!! 😠😠

Hijos de Michael: ¡¡Cierren la boca, no hay nada mejor que las salchichas con tocino de mamá Micky!! 😠😠

Pandora (hija de Michael): ¡Por favor hermanos, no se peleen por la comida! 😫

Elena (hija de David): ¡Sí, nuestras dos mamás cocinan bien, preparen lo que preparen será igualmente delicioso! 😫

Michael: Ya estamos otra vez con estos engendros 😑😑

David: Micky, no le digas así a los niños... 😅

Michael: ¡Pero mira el escándalo que hacen desde temprano por algo tan insignificante! Escúchenme bien, pequeños demonios, van a comer lo que les pongamos en el plato les guste o no, ¿quedó claro? ¡Esto no es un restaurante! 😠😠

Pandora: Ay, mami, gracias por pararlos... ¡Es tan feo que discutan por cosas así!

Elena: Sí, es decir, ¿qué más da que comamos mientras haya suficiente jugo de naranja para empezar el día con energía? 😄

Pandora: Querrás decir jugo de manzana. El jugo de naranja es muy fuerte para el desayuno 😊

Elena: Yo sé lo que dije 😊😊

Pandora: ¡El jugo de manzana es dulce y delicioso, los desayunos deben ser dulces como manda la abuela Zira! 😠

Elena: ¡El jugo de naranja es dulce, lo que pasa es que las niñas pequeñas como tú no saben apreciarlo! 😠

Pandora: ¡¡Cómo te atreves a decirme pequeña, soy solo un año menor que tú!!

Michael: Por. Dios. Solo son las ocho de la mañana O___O

.........................................................

Ayudando a mamá

Misha: A ver, Marby cariño, es hora de almorzar...

Marby: Ohh, mami, ¡estás muy linda! El color amarillo te queda muy bien 😄

Misha: Gracias, hijita. Ahora después de darte de comer tengo que salir, así que me vestí temprano para ganar tiempo.

Marby: ¿A dónde vas, mami?

Misha: A casa. Es decir, a la casa que compramos con Terry.

Marby: ¡Oh! ¿Y por qué tienes que ir, no estaba vacía? 😲

Misha: Sí, tesoro, está vacía porque todavía no nos mudamos, pero justamente por eso. Tenemos que empezar a dedicarle tiempo para dejarla habitable.

Marby: ¿Qué significa habitable?

Misha: Significa que vamos a arreglarla y limpiarla, a ordenar el jardín y las habitaciones, a desechar los muebles viejos y cambiar el papel de pared, en fin, a hacer los cambios necesarios para que sea cómoda y segura para vivir ahí.

Marby: Ahhh, ya entiendo... ¡Suena divertido! ¿Puedo ir contigo? 😄

Misha: No sé, tesoro. No creo que sea divertido para una niña como tú el verme barrer los pisos y limpiar las ventanas. ¿No prefieres quedarte con los abuelitos a ver la televisión? 😄

Marby: No... me gusta estar con los abuelos, pero me gusta más estar contigo, mamá.

Misha: 😍😍😍

Marby: Además quiero ver la casa, papá Terry dice que el jardín es grande y hay muchas plantas y quiero ver 😃

Misha: Eres muy inquieta, tesoro, no hay duda de eso... ven, vamos a comer algo y luego prepararé tu canasta de viaje. Ya que estás tan decidida a ayudar te llevaré conmigo, pero tienes que prometer que vas a hacer caso. Nada de escaparse al jardín sola o subir las escaleras sin permiso, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que portarte bien y no meterte en problemas.

Marby: ¡Sí, mami! Te prometo que no me voy a apartar de tu lado 😊

Misha: Si todo sale bien le daremos una gran sorpresa a Terry cuando vayamos la próxima vez los tres. ¡Nuestro hogar se merece que pongamos lo mejor de nosotros! 😇


	55. La vida íntima de los Crowley Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez tiras de Serpientes Inefables.

Justicia diabólica

Moonie: ¡Gracias por este día tan maravilloso, Luci! La he pasado genial. El almuerzo en la bahía, la siesta en la hamaca, el té en ese local tan adorable… ¡Qué pasteles más ricos! 😋

Lucifer: Todo es poco para mi esposa 😘 Pero, mi reina, aún es temprano y tenemos tiempo de hacer más cosas. ¿A dónde quieres ir? Hay buenos centros comerciales por la zona, ¿quieres mirar vitrinas?

Moonie: Ey, ¡esa es una buena idea! Les prometí regalos a mi familia, es una buena oportunidad para ir eligiendo algunas cosas 😄

Lucifer: Le compraré una bikini a Beelzebub, ¿cómo crees que se lo tome? 😃😃

Moonie: Mal 😅😅

Lucifer: Jaja, de acuerdo, nada de bromas… solo regalos en serio. Bien, déjame ir por las llaves del auto y… ¿Querida? ¿Qué pasa?

Moonie: Escuché algo (vacilante). Viene de ahí… de ese callejón 😥

Vándalo: ¡Oye, esa gata está gorda! ¿Crees que está preñada?

Vándalo 2: Parece. Eh, ¡no la toques, te pegará las pulgas!

Vándalo: Solo voy a tirarle de la cola, chillan gracioso cuando… 😄

Moonie: No… ¡Déjenla en paz, niños horrendos! 🥺🥺🥺🥺

Vándalo: ¡Señora, vaya a tejer ropa para su bebé y no se meta donde no le importa! 😤😤

Vándalo: ¡Eso, ocúpese de sus asuntos, vieja entrometida!

Moonie: ¿No les da vergüenza maltratar a una pobre gata vagabunda? ¡Monstruos! ¡Son unos monstruos! 🥺🥺

Vándalo 2: ¡Jajaja mira hombre, la señora llora por una gata mugrosa de la calle, que patéti…!

Lucifer: Nadie le habla así a mi esposa y vive para contarlo 😠😠😠

Vándalos 1 y 2: ¿Ehh…? 😰😰

Lucifer: Los mocosos como ustedes se merecen un buen escarmiento, sobre todo si hacen llorar a mi reina 😠😠

Vándalos 1 y 2: ¡¡Ahhh, socorro!! ¡¡Era una broma, era…!!

Moonie: Snif… 🥺🥺 Luci… ya no quiero ir de compras, la verdad, solo quiero ayudar a esta pobre criatura. ¿Te importa si me la llevo? Por favor, no puedo dejarla aquí sola, parece a punto de parir… ¡Tengo que hacer algo! 😫😫

Lucifer: Querida, eres un ángel y nunca te prohibiría actuar como tal. Adelante, llévate a la gatita y espérame. Enseguida voy ☺

Vándalo 1: ¡Oye, viejo, ya fue suficiente, por favor déjanos ir! ¡No volveremos a maltratar animales, lo juro, fue solo una broma tonta! 😭😭

Vándalo: ¡Tampoco quisimos decirle vieja a tu esposa, no es vieja en absoluto, de verdad! 😭😭

Lucifer: Bueno, habitualmente no me molestaría en castigar a unos mocosos como ustedes yo mismo, ¿pero qué creen? Ustedes se lo buscaron, por meterse con mi reina.

Vándalos: 😰😰😰

Lucifer (transformándose en su forma original): ¿Por qué no me repiten a mí lo que le estaban diciendo a ella? 😈😈😈

Vándalos: ¡¡Socorrooooo, ayúdanos Señor!! 😱😱😱

Diosa: Ay, como lo siento. No ayudo a miserables que lastiman animales indefensos ☺

Gabriel: ¡Señora, el lenguaje! 😲😲

Diosa: Con todo respeto Gabriel, no molestes ☺☺

………………………………………………………

La vida íntima de los demonios

Raven: Buenos días, Dagon… vine a traer el informe de gastos terrenales mensual. ¿Te los debo dar a ti, verdad?

Dagon: Sí, yo lo estudiaré y lo archivaré… oh, ¡qué prolijidad!. No suelo recibir informes tan bien redactados como éste 😲

Raven: Mis padres no están pagando mi universidad en vano, he aprendido muy bien las cosas básicas que necesito para ser un adulto funcional. Y eso incluye algo de números.

Dagon: Vaya. Debo decir que me sorprendes, Raven Crowley. Al principio pensé que estabas aquí por puro nepotismo, pero tengo que reconocer que me equivoqué. Eres lista y aguda, y has sabido llevar los gastos del Señor Lucifer en la Tierra.

Raven: Para que veas que no hay que juzgar sin conocer 😄😄

Dagon: Eso es todo por ahora, entonces. Puedes volver arriba…

Polución (entrando de golpe): Con permiso Dagon, ¿tienes listo mi…? ¡Oh! ¡Cuñada, qué sorpresa!

Raven: No sé por qué sorpresa, trabajo aquí después de todo. Pero bueno, ¿y esa ropa casual? ¿Te vas a algún lugar?

Polución: Dos semanas de vacaciones bien ganadas, vine por mi cheque nada más 😊

Raven: Ehh, disfrútalo. Y qué, ¿te vas con los jinetes o con mi hermanita? 😏

Polución: Con todos, nos vamos en grupo. Muerte ya reservó el hotel, es cuestión de hacer las valijas y listo. ¿Y el cheque, Dagon?

Dagon: ¡Un momento, no soy un robot, qué diablos! 😤😤

Raven: Oye, ahora que eres todo un hombre (literalmente), solo déjame darte una advertencia: cuidado con mi hermana, ¿está claro? Puede que sea mayor de edad pero no vayas a pervertirla. Mis papás te matarían 😠

Polución: Pff, ¿con quién crees que hablas? Soy sucio, no irresponsable. No haría nada con tu hermana sin tener la debida precaución 😤😤

Raven: ¿O sea que… ya han hecho cosas? 🤭🤭

Polución: ¿Tú qué crees? 😏😏

Raven: Hombre, no quiero creer nada, ¡no quiero imaginarme a mi hermana teniendo relaciones! 😅

Polución: Nina Luna es una mujer muy fuerte. Cuando le dije que me sentía más cómodo como hombre, me apoyó y se adaptó a mi nueva apariencia y mi nuevo rol. ¡Estamos mejor que nunca!

Raven: Bien, los felicito, pero Sammy y yo somos felices siendo una pareja de mujeres. No querría cambiar lo nuestro por nada del mundo. Excepto si un día queremos tener hijos… necesitaría una cosa de ésas que tienen los hombres ahí abajo, ¿no? 🤔

Polución: Yo diría que sí, pero tal vez puedas consultarle a alguien más experto en reproducción celestial, como…

Dagon: ¡AQUÍ TIENES TU CHEQUE POLUCIÓN, AHORA POR FAVOR VÁYANSE Y DEJEN DE CONTARSE SUS VIDAS SEXUALES AQUÍ! ¡PESADOS! 😤😤😤

…………………………………………………….

El mal y el bien

Moonie: ¡Querido, por fin volviste! ¿Estás bien? 😲

Lucifer: ¿Qué, lo dices por mi cabello chamuscado? Tranquila, es que a veces cuando me transformo en mi forma original suelo prenderme fuego. No pasa nada.

Moonie: ¿En serio te transformaste? Cielos… lo siento Luci, no era mi intención que tuvieras que gastar tu energía para esto 😥

Lucifer: ¡Pero si no me ha costado nada! No tuve que castigar a esos mocosos, solo asustarlos, así que no gasté ni un poco de energía diabólica. Fue un juego de niños.

Moonie: Sí… bueno. No fue un juego para esta pobrecita, me costó mucho hacer que se tranquilizara y se acostara. ¡Cuánta maldad hay en el mundo, Luci! Odio ver cosas como estas 😔

Lucifer: Lo siento mucho, mi reina. Si tuviera el poder de cambiar las cosas lo haría, pero ni mi madre puede alterar el orden establecido. Los humanos hacen su voluntad, y luego son castigados o recompensados de acuerdo a eso. No podemos eliminar la maldad por mucho que queramos.

Moonie (suspira): Lo sé… tampoco te lo pediría, sabes. Eres el señor del Infierno, no puedes solo volverte bueno y andar castigando los malos actos de los hombres.

Lucifer: Pero sí puedo hacer lo suficiente como para evitar que llores, amor mío 😘 Dime, ¿dónde pusiste a la gata?

Moonie: En nuestro cuarto. ¡Es tan bonita, querido! Es totalmente negra excepto por los bigotes blancos. ¿A qué no te encanta esa mirada tan desafiante que tiene? 😄

Lucifer: Oh, ¡me encantan los gatos! En el Infierno criamos perros pero es más por trabajo, en lo personal prefiero los gatos. Son espléndidos compañeros. ¿Nunca tuviste uno de niña?

Moonie: Nunca tuvimos mascotas. Supongo que para papá y mamá ya era suficiente trabajo el criar a diez niños hiperactivos y con poderes, como para encima andar cuidando animales.

Lucifer: En ese caso, ¿quieres tener un gato ahora? Podemos quedarnos a esta pequeña y a sus crías, total nosotros seremos tres con Lucy y nuestra casa es grande. Habrá espacio de sobra para animales.

Moonie: Ehh… ¿lo dices en serio? 😲😲

Lucifer: ¡Claro! No me cabe duda que esa ternura tuya es tan grande que alcanzará de sobra para unos cuantos gatitos. Y sabes que yo doy todo para verte feliz, así que si te parece bien…

Moonie (exaltada): ¡Sí, claro que quiero quedármela! Como serpiente siempre he tenido una gran conexión con los animales, los adoro, ¡me encantará poder ser su humana y darles el hogar feliz que se merecen! 😆😆

Gata: Miaaaaaaaaau… 😺😺

Gerente: ¿Señor y señora Morningstar?

Lucifer: ¿Qué pasa, hombre? Estás interrumpiendo…

Gerente: Disculpe, señor, pero hubo quejas de los vecinos por ruidos molestos. ¿Tienen ustedes una mascota? Porque de ser así es mi deber recordarles que no se permiten ani…

Lucifer: 😠😠😠

Gerente: 😰😰😰

Lucifer: Oye, tú me debes un favor 😠

Gerente (tragando saliva): S… sí, amo…

Lucifer: Mi esposa adoptó una gata encinta y vamos a quedarnos hasta que nazcan y sean lo bastante grandecitos. No someteremos a los pequeños al estrés del viaje y la mudanza solo porque a algunos idiotas les molestan los maullidos 😠

Gerente: Lo que usted diga, amo Lucifer… 😩

Moonie: ¿Sabe donde hay un veterinario por esta zona? Debemos llevar a Catty Noir para que la revisen hoy mismo 😄

Gerente: Lo… lo averiguaré, señora Morningstar… ¿Necesitan algo más?

Lucifer: Solo que no vuelvas a importunarnos con quejas de idiotas, por favor. ¿Entre unos humanos cualquiera y el señor y la señora del Infierno, a quién prefieres complacer primero? ☺

Gerente: 😰😰

Catty Noir: Miau 😸

…………………………………………………

Premonición paterna

Mihael: Señor Terry…

Terry: ¿Qué?

Mihael: Tengo hambre 😔 ¿Le molesta si pido comida?

Terry: Me molesta. Ya te tengo dicho que no quiero comida contaminando esta oficina, además eres un ángel y no necesitas comer ☺

Mihael: 😥😥😥

Terry: Oh, por… no llores. Está bien, puedes pedir algo pero hazlo rápido antes que me arrepienta.

Mihael: ¡Dios lo bendiga, señor Terry! Y tranquilo, no pienso llenar este ambiente con olor a fritos y esas cosas. ¡Llamé a alguien de confianza y ya debe estar por traerme el pedido! 😄

Terry: ¿O sea que encargaste comida antes de pedirme permiso? 😠

Mihael: 😅😅

Crepa: ¡Buenos días a todos! Traigo el pedido de donas rellenas que me hicieron, ¿dónde está la virtud Mihael…? ¡Oh, hola, Terry! ¿Tú también quieres unas donas? 😄

Terry: ¿Crepita? 😲

Mihael: ¡Al fin llegas, espera que busco mi billetera! 😄

Terry: Creí que estarías en casa de tu amiga Juvia, disfrutando de la piscina. ¿No querías divertirte en tus vacaciones?

Crepa: Claro, pero un trabajo es un trabajo, hermano. Le dije a Juvia lo que me pagarían por estar donas y ella misma me ayudó a hornearlas. Es un sol 😊

Terry: Mhh… no sé yo si está bien eso, princesa… eres joven, no deberías trabajar tanto sin necesidad. ¿Quieres que le diga a papá que te aumente tu mesada?

Crepa: ¡Por dios, no! Ya tengo casi diecisiete años. Tengo que empezar a valerme por mí misma, sobre todo si quiero abrir una pastelería después de graduarme. Necesito ir ahorrando dinero desde ya.

Terry (silbando): Vaya… ¿realmente estás planeando muy bien tu futuro, no?

Crepa: Por supuesto 😊😊 Mira, la tienda online está bien pero no es suficiente. Quiero una tienda física, y eso costará mucho dinero. Y si quiero tomar cursos de repostería tendré que poner más dinero aún, así que no puedo rechazar ningún pedido. Tengo que esforzarme como me enseñó mamá Zira, y no depender de otros o de mi propia magia. Sé que voy a lograrlo.

Diosa: Oh, mi querida nieta… ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Eres toda una mujer independiente, te felicito 😭😭

Crepa: Jejeje… ¡gracias, abuela! 😆

Mihael: Aquí está lo suyo, señorita Crepa. ¡Ahora vuelvo, voy a convidarle una dona al señor Rafael! 😆😆

Crepa: Bueno, yo me voy yendo entonces. Le dije a Juvia que limpiaríamos juntas la cocina y luego nos meteríamos a la piscina. ¡Puf, será algo cansador pero debo intentarlo!

Diosa: Sabes, querida… está muy bien que te esfuerces a la manera humana, pero tampoco te presiones demasiado. Si en algún momento del futuro precisas ayuda, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea… podría prestarte dinero para el local, o lo que haga falta para que te concentres en la cocina ☺

Crowley: 😱😱😱

Aziraphale: ¿Qué pasa, querido? ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara? 😲

Crowley: Tuve una horrible premonición de la avara de tu madre captando a otro de nuestros hijos para trabajar para ella 😰

Aziraphale: No es una avara y es la madre de ambos, ¡cielos, Crowley! ¡Ya te dije mil veces que no me gustan tus blasfemias! 😤

…………………………………………………

Sorpresas

David: ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí… habíamos quedado en vernos y lo olvidé? 😲

Aziraphale: No, hijo, tranquilo, no lo olvidaste. Vine por mi cuenta, espero que no te moleste 😊

David: Para nada, tú nunca molestas, mamá. ¡Pasa, pasa! Liam ya se fue a la universidad y Michael está en el taller, hablando con un cliente, pero tú y yo podemos tomar un té si quieres.

Aziraphale: Muy gentil, David… la verdad es que dudaba sobre si era buena idea venir de improviso pero, ¡antes que me diera cuenta ya lo había hecho! Quería conversar con mis hijos, ver como les está yendo. Últimamente no vienen mucho a casa.

David (culpable): Lo siento, mamá, no era nuestra intención 😥

Aziraphale: No, yo lo siento si di la impresión que me estaba quejando, hijito. Ya sé que ahora que tú y Michael se graduaron las cosas son diferentes. Ahora son hombres de familia, por así decirlo, y es normal que pasen más tiempo con Liam y aquí en su propia casa que con Crowley y conmigo.

David: Puede que sea normal, pero no significa que nos olvidemos de ustedes, mamá. Todos los días pensamos en ir a visitarlos, y luego surgen mil cosas y no podemos y tenemos que conformarnos con llamadas telefónicas. ¡Pero no será así por siempre, te lo prometo!

Aziraphale: Me conformo con saber que están bien, tesoro. ¿Cómo se sienten ahora que no tienen que ir a clases? ¿No extrañan algo de la escuela?

David: Sí, poder ir a la oficina de Liam en secreto 😏

Aziraphale: 😑😑

David: Para conversar, mamá, para conversar 😅

Aziraphale: Liam es un gran hombre, la verdad. Para ser humano se cargó al hombro una enorme responsabilidad con ustedes, y logró pasar lo peor sin perder su temple. Es admirable.

David: ¿Lo peor? 😕

Aziraphale: Me refiero a tener que mantener en secreto su noviazgo con dos alumnos, querido. Debió ser algo tenso para él mantenerlo en secreto, pero ahora que ambos se graduaron ya son libres como querían. ¿Tienen planes para celebrar esa nueva libertad? 😊

David: ¡Ah, sí! Hemos hablado sobre comprar este departamento. Terry obviamente no lo necesitará, él ya tiene su casa y su familia propia. Y a nosotros nos gusta mucho aquí, es grande, luminoso y queda cerca del centro. Es perfecto.

Aziraphale: Awww, ¡mis hijos ya son todo unos hombres crecidos! Les deseo mucha suerte en todo lo que venga, querido, pero no tomen decisiones apresuradas, ¿de acuerdo?

David: ¿A qué te refieres, mamá? 😮

Aziraphale (sonriendo misteriosamente): Oh, solo que las cosas a veces no siguen un plan. Cuando Crowley y yo nos casamos, su departamento era un refugio perfecto y seguro para ambos. Luego tuvimos nuestros huevos, y ya ves…

David: Ehhh… O//////////O

Aziraphale (con toda la delicadeza del mundo): No digo que ustedes vayan a tener hijos ya mismo, pero hay que ser precavidos, tesoro. Son tres personas y tú y Michael pueden engendrar hijos. Cuando ese día llegue, su familia podría llegar a ser más numerosa que la mía. Piensen mucho cada decisión de pareja que tengan que tomar, porque la vida suele traer muchas sorpresas.

David: … gracias, mamá. Hablaré al respecto con Micky y Liam cuando vuelvan. (Suspiro) No tenemos planeado tener hijos, pero Terry y Misha tampoco lo habían pensado, ¿verdad? Si ese tipo de sorpresa nos llega, estaremos listos. Les daremos un hogar confortable a todos los hijos que nos mande el destino 😌

……………………………………………….

Reunión de madres

Moonie: Querido…

Lucifer: ¿Qué pasa, mi reina?

Moonie: Catty está maullando muy extraño. Y se frota contra los muebles. Creo… ¡creo que está entrando en trabajo de parto! 😲

Lucifer: ¿Ehhh..? Pero, pero… ¡El veterinario dijo que faltaba por lo menos una semana! ¡Ese bastardo nos mintió! 😠😠

Moonie: Luci, no es momento para enojarse sino para actuar. ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Catty a estar cómoda! La pobrecita lo pasó muy mal en la calle, probablemente su parto se adelantó por su mala salud. Pero ahora que es nuestra, nuestra es también la responsabilidad de cuidarla y ayudarla a parir a los gatitos en un entorno seguro.

Lucifer: Ok, sí… tienes razón, Moonie, lamento las palabrotas. Vamos a ver, ¿dónde están las mantitas extras para su camita?

Catty: Miau 😿

Moonie: ¡Tranquila, nena, todo va a estar bien! Cielos, Luci, estoy muy ansiosa… ¿Crees que es porque yo también estoy embarazada?

Lucifer: Es posible, mi reina. ¿Te sentirías mejor si llamamos a Aziraphale para que te haga compañía?

Moonie: ¡Sí! Dios, no importa cuantos años pasen, cuando necesito ayuda lo primero que se me viene a la mente es llamar a mamá Zira…

Aziraphale: ¡Moonie, tesoro! ¿Tú estabas llamándome? ¿Estás bien? ¿Lucy se siente bien también? 😫😫

Moonie: ¡Mamá, que rápido! Yo estoy bien, tranquila… Lucy igual, creciendo como la hierba, ¡pero mira! Catty está por tener a sus gatitos. ¿No es increíble? 😆

Aziraphale: ¡Awww, es la gatita que nos mostraste en tus fotos! Es adorable, tesoro…

Moonie: Perdona por molestarte en horas de trabajo, realmente no hay mucho por hacer aquí. El veterinario dijo que las gatas se arreglan solas, solo debemos esperar, pero… ver un parto, aunque sea de un animal, me emocionaba demasiado y quería compartirlo con alguien. Y nadie mejor que mi mamá para eso 😇

Aziraphale: Oh, cielos. Me vas a hacer llorar, hija 🥺🥺

Catty: Mi-au… 😺😺

Lucifer: Ha sido una luna de miel fantástica, mi reina. Pero algo me dice que cuando nazcan los gatitos de Catty, vas a querer regresar… ¿Verdad? Y empezar por fin con nuestra familia, en nuestro hogar.

Moonie: Lucifer…

Lucifer: Está bien, Moonie, no hace falta decir más nada. No te preocupes, no tengo problema en volver. Al fin y al cabo nos quedamos más de lo planeado, creamos hermosos recuerdos y hasta adoptamos una mascota. Hemos vivido una aventura.

Moonie: Y ahora viviremos otra. ¡Oh, en el futuro podremos regresar todos juntos, para que Lucy conozca el mar! 😄😄

Aziraphale: Ustedes son una pareja en verdad perfecta… me arrepiento de haberte espantado a punta de espada de mi casa, Lucifer. Eres el demonio correcto para mi hija 😊

Lucifer: Aprecio eso, aunque para ser honesto todavía no he podido quitarme la cicatriz del trasero que me dejaste al pincharme con tu espada 😅😅

………………………………………………….

Parte demonio

Polución: Ahh, una hermosa tarde de playa con mi linda Nina y mis amigos… ¿qué más podría pedir? 😌

Hambre: Que los de la carpa de al lado no hubieran traído una parrilla portátil, el olor a carne con este calor me descompone 😤

Guerra: Que esos chicos no hicieran tanto ruido con sus juegos, ¡por Lucifer, están en todas partes y gritan como condenados! 😤

Muerte: Que los demás no me miraran tan feo solo por mi aspecto… ¿Saben lo difícil que es encontrar un traje de baño que disimule mis huesos? 🥺

Polución: Ustedes sí que saben como mantener el ánimo alegre, eh… 😑😑

Nina Luna: ….. Para mí también es la tarde perfecta, Poli. Estás tú… los demás no importan 😌

Polución: Eres un ángel 🥺🥺🥺

Nina Luna: Parte demonio, pero sí 😉

Guerra: ¡Ja! Parte demonio, tú, que te trajiste una pila de libros a la playa… ¡Sí, cómo no, tiemblo de miedo ante tu maldad! 😂😂

Nina Luna: 😑😑😑

Polución: 😱

Guerra: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? 😄

Nina Luna: Sabes, ese traje de baño te hace ver gorda…

Guerra: 😨

Nina Luna: Y además es tan anticuado, ¿quién usa bañadores de una pieza hoy en día? Pareces una anciana.

Guerra: 😱😱

Nina Luna: ¿No te has preguntado por qué ningún hombre te ha intentado coquetear en todos los días que llevamos de vacaciones? Pareces una tía alcohólica que se duerme la siesta apenas después del almuerzo, un desastre…

Guerra: ¡Yo… yo no soy alcohólica, solo me tomo una cerveza por vez! ¡Eres una demonio! 😭😭😭😭 (Sale corriendo)

Nina Luna: Bien, ahora podré ocupar su silla de playa, es mullida y perfecta para leer mi libro 😊

Hambre: Me quito el sombrero ante ti, cuñada, es la primera vez que veo que alguien hace llorar a Guerra 😃😃

Muerte: No volveré a quejarme en tu presencia, lo juro 😅

Polución: Lista, bonita y maliciosa, me saqué la lotería 😍😍😍

……………………………………………..

En el departamento de Neil

Neil: ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? 😲

Karen: ¿Cómo qué hacemos? Habíamos quedado en estudiar para los finales en tu departamento, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Alex: Por su cara es obvio que lo olvidó 😄 Pero no importa, nosotros trajimos todo lo necesario, mira, hasta una pizza para comer mientras tanto.

Neil: Ehh, chicos… 😧

Daniel: No te preocupes, también trajimos cerveza, Karen dijo que no pero ella dice que no a todo, así que solo la ignoramos 😄

Karen: ¡No sean tontos, no podemos beber alcohol mientras estamos estudiando! Dame eso, lo meteré en la heladera.

Neil: Oigan, ¡en serio no es buen momento! 😫

Alex: ¿Por qué? ¿Te interrumpimos en algo…?

Daniel: ¿Estás con una chica? 😲

Neil: 😰😰😰

Karen: Basta de tonterías, déjanos pasar, vamos, no seas grosero. (Entran) Pondré esto en la heladera y luego…

Crepa: ¡Hermano, ya casi tengo listo el…! ¿Eh? ¿Visitas?

Karen: Ah, ¡eres la hermanita pequeña de Neil! Neil, hombre, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que estabas con tu hermana? Querida, disculpa. Vinimos a estudiar con tu hermano, no sabíamos que estarías aquí.

Crepa: 😑😑😑

Neil: ¡Crepa, princesa, te juro que es un malentendido! No te hubiera pedido que vengas si hubiera recordado que…

Daniel: ¿Esta es la famosa Crepa? Hola pequeña, perdona por caer de repente… ¡Mucho gusto por cierto!

Alex: Vaya, creí que eras una niña como de primaria… como Neil siempre está hablando de ti tan dulce 😄

Crepa: ¿Perdón? :)

Alex: Pues él nos dijo como te encanta coleccionar cosas adorables, como muñecas y animales de felpa y cosas así, creímos que…

Crepa: ¿Eso es lo que hablas de mí con tus amigos? ¿Les dices que soy una niña que colecciona juguetes? 😠😠😠

Neil: ¡No, princesa, claro que no! Jamás lo comenté como si fuera algo negativo, lo dije para resaltar lo inocente que eres, lo dulce…

Alex: Eh… creo que metimos la pata, ¿no…? 😅

Crepa: No pasa nada, tranquilo. La niña se vuelve a casa de sus padres y no los molesta más, que aprovechen el almuerzo que dejé preparado 😠😠

Karen: Oye, no te pongas así Crepa, no fue nuestra intención ofenderte. Neil habla de ti todo el tiempo con cariño, exaltando tus virtudes. Jamás has sido objeto de mofa por parte de nadie.

Crepa: …………

Karen: Estos dos son medio brutos, pero no tienen maldad dentro suyo, en serio. ¿Podrías disculparnos si te hicimos sentir incómoda?

Crepa: Bueno… claro. No me gusta guardar rencores y menos por tonterías. Mi mamá no me educó para ser rencorosa 😊

Neil: Princesa, te pido disculpas por la confusión pero ahora en verdad tenemos que estudiar. Te prometo que la próxima vez seré más cuidadoso, te llevaré a almorzar al Ritz y pediré todos los postres que quieras, ¿sí?

Crepa: ¡Está bien, no hay problema! Volveré a casa y me ocuparé de poner en orden mi recetario nuevo. En cuanto a ti, bueno, ¡a todos ustedes! si no les alcanza la pizza pueden comer el estofado que preparé. (Chasquea los dedos imperceptiblemente) Me pasé de ingredientes así que sin dudas alcanzará para todos.

Daniel: Snif, snif… ¿Huelen eso? ¡Es una delicia de estofado! 😋

Alex: Olviden la pizza, ¡esa comida huele como un manjar! ¡Gracias, Crepa! 😄😄

Karen: Qué gentil de tu parte, Crepa. Se nota que eres una joven muy talentosa en la cocina.

Crepa: ¡Gracias! Estoy practicando para cuando me case...

Neil: 😍😍😍

Crepa: ...y abra mi negocio. Si además de ser buena pastelera soy buena cocinera podría abrir dos locales, ¡eso sería bárbaro! ¡Me llenaría de dinero! 😃😃

Neil: Eso debe ser influencia de papá, pero también está bien. Supongo 😅😅

……………………………………………….

Una petición inesperada

Moonie: ¡Hola familia, volví! ¡Los extrañé mucho a todos! 😄

Crepa: ¡Hermana, que gusto verte de nuevo! ¡Mamá, mira, Moonie vino a visitarnos! 😆

Aziraphale: ¿Moonie? ¡Hijita, no nos dijiste que llegabas hoy!

Crowley: Vaya, Moonie, te ves muy bronceada y bonita… ¡Ven, dale un abrazo a papá que te extrañó tanto! 😭

Moonie: Jejeje, lo siento, sé que debí avisarles de mi llegada pero las cosas se complicaron un poco. Tuvimos que hacer el doble de maletas de las que hicimos al ir allí, por tantas cosas que compramos. Y luego estuvo lo de transportar de forma segura a Catty y sus cinco hijos, ¡y no fue una tarea nada fácil!

Crepa: ¿Y dónde está el tío Luci, en casa de ustedes?

Moonie: Quería asegurarse que Catty y los pequeños estén a salvo, que no vayan a asustarse por el ambiente nuevo o algo así. Pero enseguida viene 😊

Raven: ¿Es la voz de mi hermanita la que escucho…? ¡Wow, nena! Estás enorme, ¡solo mira cuánto ha crecido tu panza! 😲

Aziraphale: ¡Querida, sé más discreta!

Moonie (riendo): Déjala, mamá, ¡no pasa nada! Ya sé que engordé mucho por el embarazo y está bien, no me molesta para nada. Así me gusto y le gusto a Lucifer 😉

Raven: Espero que hayan quedado conformes con la manera en que cuidé su casa. Fue muy interesante, los demonios me…

Lucifer: Puf, ¡no saben lo que me costó hacer que Catty se quedara tranquila en su cesta! Estaba muy inquieta, creo que sintió olor a perros infernales o algo así 😩

Raven: Le pedí a los demonios que llevaran un par de perros infernales jóvenes para vigilar la casa… ¿Hice mal? 😥

Lucifer: Claro que no, cuñada, no te preocupes. Catty se acostumbrará al olor de los perros, es cuestión de tiempo (sonríe) Tú y Lilith son dos chicas de oro, las dos son excelentes trabajadoras y… por cierto, ¿no han visto a Lilith? Creí que estaría aquí con…

Diosa (apareciendo de golpe): ¡¡Oigan, oigan, no van a creer esto!! Gabriel vino a verme y me hizo una petición increíble. ¿A qué no adivinan? Quiere casarse. ¿Se dan cuenta? ¡Gabriel y Lilith se casarán! 😆😆😆

Todos: ¿¡QUÉ!? 😲😲😲

Diosa: ¡Oh, fue tan emocionante que mi arcángel querido viniera a decirme que quiere formalizar su relación con Lil! Me pidió su mano y autorización para usar el Paraíso, pero de noche, porque a Lilith le encanta la…

Crowley: ¿¡Te pidió la mano de MI hija a ti!? ¿Es en serio? ¡Ese desgraciado, lo mataré! 😬😬😬

Aziraphale: ¡Querido, calma, debe haber una explicación! 😫

Raven: ¿Mi gemela va a casarse y no me dijo nada? ¡Oh, será mejor que esa serpiente ingrata tenga una explicación para esto! 😠😠

Crepa: Ehh, abuela… no es que quiera criticarte, pero, ¿has considerado pensar lo que vas a decir antes de decirlo? 😅

……………………………………………….

Un arcángel serio

Lilith (entrando por la puerta): No sé qué es eso tan urgente, mamá, pero aquí estoy, dejé un reemplazo en la ofic…

Crowley: ¡Ah, al fin llegas! ¡Tienes mucho que explicarnos, jovencita! 😠

Lilith: ¿Qué demonios?

Aziraphale: Crowley, por favor, ¡prometiste no exaltarte! 😫

Crowley: Tenía los dedos cruzados. ¿Y bien, Lilith?

Lilith: ¿Y bien qué? ¿Me hicieron salir del trabajo para gritarme como a una criatura? 😤

Aziraphale: No, querida, no es eso. Siéntate por favor, tenemos que hablar… tú también, Crowley, siéntate y deja de gritar, que las cosas se solucionan hablando como gente civilizada.

Crowley (respirando hondo): Muy bien. Me voy a calmar. Pero si no escucho una buena explicación de por qué esta niña estaba planeando casarse sin decirnos nada, alguien va a pagar y probablemente sea Gabriel 😠

Lilith: ¿¡Qué!? Pero, ¿quién les dijo que iba a casarme en secreto? ¡Es mentira!

Aziraphale: La Todopoderosa nos dijo que Gabriel le pidió tu mano en matrimonio… ¿Dices que Ella nos mintió? 😲😲

Lilith: No, no, digo que es mentira que fuera un secreto. Sí vamos a casarnos, pero todavía no habíamos decidido cómo contárselo a la familia.

Crowley: ¡¡Entonces es cierto!! Te vas a casar y tu novio no tuvo la decencia de venir a pedirnos tu mano a nosotros. ¡¡A nosotros, que somos tus padres!! 😩😩

Lilith: Papá, por favor no hagas un drama…

Crowley: ¡¡Zira y yo no merecemos tanta ingratitud por parte de una hija a la que cuidamos con todo cariño desde el huevo! 😭😭

Lilith (suspirando): ¡Si tan solo escucharas! Gabriel es un arcángel muy serio. Él siempre ha respetado y obedecido a la abuela, ella es su superior, su creadora y su madre, así que, ¿cómo esperabas que no fuera la primera a la que informara sus intenciones de casarse? Dijo que era lo primero que debía hacer para estar en paz con su conciencia, pero íbamos a decírselo a ustedes esta noche.

Crowley: ¿En… en serio?

Lilith: Claro que en serio. ¿Qué clase de hija ingrata crees que soy, que voy a dejar afuera a mi familia del momento más importante de mi vida?

Aziraphale: Ay, tesoro… perdónanos por pensar mal, ¡ha sido todo una confusión! Pero fuera de eso, nos alegra mucho que tú y Gabriel hayan decidido tomar este paso tan importante en la vida. ¿Verdad, Crowley, que nos alegramos? 😄

Raven: Pues yo voy a alegrarme cuando cierta hermana me diga por qué no me contó antes que planeaba casarse. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que tenías esa idea, eh? ¿Qué pasa, tu gemela no es de suficiente confianza para ti o qué? 😤😤

Lilith: Oh, eres más dramática que papá 😒 Para tu información yo nunca había pensado en casarme, y menos tan joven. Pero tampoco había tenido un novio al que amara de verdad y con quien quisiera compartir la vida, y ahora lo tengo, así que ahora sí quiero casarme y ser feliz con Gabriel.

Aziraphale: Querida, eso fue tan hermoso… 😇

Lilith (sonriendo con picardía): Además ahora estoy viviendo con él y la tentación es muy fuerte, pero ya sabes, es un arcángel serio. Dijo que no podía de ninguna forma tener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio, así que dime tú si no es un buen motivo para acelerar la decisión 😄😄

Aziraphale: 😱😱😱

Crowley: ¿Dios, Lucifer, qué hemos hecho para merecer estar escuchando estos detalles tan horrendos? 😭😭😭


End file.
